Apparences trompeuses
by Audragon
Summary: Abel Potter, frère jumeau de Harry Potter est le survivant sur protégé et gâté par ses parents qui vont jusqu'à se servir de son frère comme d'un bouclier sans importance aucune. Mais un jour ceux qui veillent brisent les chaînes de l'enfant qui réveillera le peuple endormis dans l'ombre.
1. Jumeaux opposés

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou plutôt Ohayou mina-san ! (pour ceux qui me connaissent ça me ressemble déjà plus).

Alors, petite présentation pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore. Moi c'est Audragon, auteur de fanfic (évidement!) et aujourd'hui je publie pour le première fois sur le fandom de Harry Potter. Autant le dire tout de suite, je suis une fan de yaoi, de couples homosexuels masculins pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le terme japonais. Toute mes fic pour le moment ont un couple principal homosexuel alors pour ceux que ça dérange, demi tour droite, on ne vous retiens pas.

Pour les autres qui sont toujours là et que je reconnais comme de fins connaisseurs qui savent profiter des bonnes choses (et je le crois vraiment quand je le dis en plus), voici donc ma première fic de Harry Potter. J'ai déjà cinq fics à mon actif dont un OS et quatre fics longues en cour qui sont (à mon étonnement) plutôt appréciées de mes lecteurs (je n'y croyais pas vraiment en commençant à publier). Donc aujourd'hui je me lance dans un nouveau projet.

Cette fic, ça fait déjà un moment que je travail dessus et elle est déjà bien avancée. Je ne publiais pas grand chose ces derniers temps par manque de temps justement et donc j'ai proposé à mes lecteurs la publication d'une nouvelle fic pour me faire pardonner. J'ai plusieurs projets sous le coude en cour d'écriture que je n'ai pas publié (les résumés sont sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse de voir) et je leur ai donc soumis pour savoir si ça intéressait quelqu'un et il ce troue que j'ai reçu pas mal de demande pour cette fic alors je la publie.

Parlons en justement de cette fic :

_Résumé : _Abel Potter, frère jumeau de Harry Potter est le survivant sur protégé et gâté par ses parents qui vont jusqu'à se servir de son frère comme d'un bouclier sans importance aucune. Mais un jour ceux qui veillent brisent les chaînes de l'enfant qui réveillera le peuple endormis dans l'ombre.

C'est une fic HP/DM. Alors je vous préviens tout de suite j'ai tout refait à ma sauce avec mon petit grain de folie et mon imagination débordante. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Harry Potter c'est que c'est un monde ouvert à toute les extravagances et donc on peut vraiment tout faire pour le peu que ce soit tourné de la bonne façon. Il y a vraiment matière à travail (la preuve j'ai juste sept fic en cour d'écriture basé sur Harry Potter et aucune ne se ressemble). Et dans cette fic j'ai laissé mon imagination remonter tout un monde en plus de celui déjà existant, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Je vais publier tout de suite les deux premiers chapitres pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée. J'attendrais vos reviews avec une certaine impatience. Sachez que je recherche la critique pour m'améliorer, aussi n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques qu'elles soient positive ou négative mais je vous préviens tout de suite : la critique doit-être constructive. J'ai vu trop d'auteur se faire insulté, rabaissé, et même menacé par certains lecteur que je pense jaloux. Alors la méchanceté gratuite n'a pas sa place dans les review je le rappel. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le, dites aussi pourquoi c'est constructif mais inutile d'être insultant. Et aussi pour les homophobes, je vous ai prévenu alors j'aimerais ne pas avoir de commentaire disant que c'est dégueulasse, si vous n'aimez pas ça on ne vous retient pas.

Voilà je vais arrêter ma diatribe et vous laissez lire. On oublie pas que Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling que je remercie pour nous avoir offert son monde de rêve.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 :

Jumeaux Opposés

_« J'aimerais être libre. J'aimerais pouvoir voler et m'évader. Partir loin d'ici et vivre ma vie sans chaînes. Pouvoir choisir, juste pouvoir choisir. »_

_« Mais on dirait que le destin en a voulu autrement parce que s'il n'y a pas de miracle dans l'heure qui vient, je ne poserais plus jamais les yeux sur ce monde. Je le sais. Me me sent déjà partir. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Au moins je n'aurais plus a souffrir et a subir. De toute façon ma vie est pourrie. Mais je veux quand même vivre. Je veux vivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment. Mais je veux vivre et pourtant je serais peut-être mieux mort. »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Si je ne sais pas répondre c'est sûrement parce qu'on ne m'a jamais posé la question. J'ai mal, je n'arrive plus a réfléchir. J'ai du mal a trouver l'air dont j'ai besoin. J'ai peur, je suis terrorisé, terrifié. »_

_« Ma magie crépite autour de moi. Elle est ma seule compagne. Elle m'a déjà sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle ne le pourra pas. Mon corps est trop abîmé, brisé. Elle ne me sauvera pas, elle ne le peut pas à cause de mes chaînes. Pourtant elle est là, autour de moi et elle semble me murmurer quelque chose. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille d'une voix inaudible. Elle m'encourage. Je dois tenir bon. Il y a autre chose pour moi ailleurs. Une autre vie. »_

_« Mais je ne peux m'échapper, je ne peux rien faire. Ma propre vie se fait aussi insaisissable que la fumée et elle s'évapore dans le vent, coulant avec le liquide vermeil qui refuse de rester dans mes veines. Il coule. Il s'enfuit. Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais pour une fois. Ce sera la première et peut-être aussi la dernière. C'est un espoir vain mais c'est le seul qu'il me reste, alors je vais essayer parce que je suis têtu et que malgré tout je ne veux pas que ça se termine ainsi. Si tout se fini ici ma vie aura été inutile, une pure perte de temps. Et sur la toile de mon histoire il n'y aurait que le mot souffrance. Non ! Il y a forcément autre chose en ce monde. C'est ce que ma magie me murmure et elle ne m'a jamais menti. Alors, s'il vous plaît, quelqu'un, à l'aide. À l'aide ! Je ne veux pas mourir... »_

_« Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Je ne sais pas étant donné que ma vie ne m'a jamais appartenu. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai tracé le chemin sur lequel je me trouve. Alors vous dire pourquoi il m'a mené où je suis ? Eh bien j'en suis incapable. Mais je peux quand même vous raconter un peu. »_

_« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai treize ans depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Je suis né dans le village de Godric's Hollow en Angleterre, le 31 juillet. J'ai un jumeau, Abel Potter. Si je devais vous dire quel jour ma vie a commencée a déraper je vous dirais que la descente aux enfers a débuté dés mon premier jour en ce monde. »_

_« Abel est né le premier sans aucun problème ce qui ne fut pas mon cas. Ma naissance a presque tuée ma mère. À cause de cela mes parents ont commencé a me détester alors que je n'avais que quelques heures. »_

_« Moi et mon frère avons beau être jumeau, on ne se ressemble pas vraiment. Oh bien sûr on ne peut pas rater que nous sommes de la même famille mais nous ne sommes pas identique. Il a les cheveux châtain clair quand je les ais d'un brun presque noir. Sa peau est un peu plus foncée que la mienne et ses traits sont plus marqués. À treize ans, il est un peu plus grand que moi et sa carrure est plus imposante mais j'aurais sûrement eu la même allure si ma vie n'avait pas était ce qu'elle est. »_

_« Niveau magie, nous ne sommes pas non plus les même, loin de là. D'après ce que je sais, Abel serait bien plus puissant que moi et sa magie serait plus pure. La mienne est instable et brutale. On m'a dit que c'était une magie étrange, anormale et dangereuse. Et ça c'est encore une raison pour mes parents de me détester. Ils ont peur de moi je crois mais ils ne le diront jamais à voix haute. »_

_« Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie de bébé, évidemment. Mais les elfes de maison qui vivent dans le manoir de ma famille m'ont dit que dés les premières semaines après ma naissance, mes parents commençaient déjà à me délaisser au profit d'Abel. » _

_« Et puis il y a eu ce jour lorsque nous avions un an. Ce jour où Voldemort nous a attaqué. Le plus grand mage noir qu'on ai vu depuis longtemps. Il voulait se débarrasser de nous pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord parce les Potter s'étaient opposés à lui et ensuite parce que moi et Abel étions sujet à une prophétie. »_

_« Cette prophétie disait : _

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche,_

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois,_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres aura l'orgueil de le marquer comme son égal,_

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore,_

_Un faux frère il aura et celui-ci obstacle et danger sera,_

_Ses chaînes seront néanmoins brisées par ceux qui veillent,_

_Et la couronne il portera,_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres l'affrontera,_

_Et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre,_

_Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit,_

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche,_

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

_« Trois enfants correspondaient à cette prévision : l'enfant des Londubat, mon frère et moi. Voldemort a envoyé ses mangemorts chez les Londubat mais il a décidé de venir lui même nous tuer. »_

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, je ne m'en souviens pas, j'étais bien trop jeune. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Le fait est que le seigneur des ténèbres est bien venu et a bien tenter de nous tuer mais il n'a pas réussi. Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore, grand sorcier respecté, chef de l'ordre du phénix, directeur de Poudlar..., est arrivé, il a trouvé mes parents assommés et moi et Abel encore tranquillement dans nos berceaux. Mais pas la moindre trace du Lord. La seule chose qui attestait qu'il ai été présent dans la maison était l'état déplorable de celle-ci et l'immense quantité de magie noire qui flottait dans l'air. »_

_« Après cet épisode, Abel devint le survivant. Dumbledore avait interprété la prophétie et en avait déduit se résultat parce que Abel avait hérité d'une marque en forme de couronne dans la nuque. Moi aussi j'avais écopé d'une cicatrice, un éclair sur le front mais on attribua cela a un éclat de bois. Et puis la magie d'Abel était plus puissante et plus pure que la mienne alors c'était évident pour tout le monde. » _

_« Ma vie est devenue un enfer à partir de là. La prophétie disait qu'Abel aurait un faux frère qui serait un obstacle et un danger. Dumbledore dans sa grande générosité a pris les chose en mains pour mes parents qui avait de plus en plus peur de moi. Des recherches furent faites et l'on découvrit que je ne possédait aucun des gènes de mes parents et que les miens étaient bizarre et possédaient des caractéristiques inconnues. »_

_« Abel était devenu le survivant et je devins le monstre. L'idée de me tuer passa dans les esprits mais finalement, on décida que je pouvais avoir d'autres utilités. »_

_« En temps que monstre et danger pour le sauveur du monde sorciers je n'avais évidemment pas droit a une vie normale. Même les elfes de maison de la demeure était mieux traités que moi. »_

_« Des aurors amis de mon père vinrent habiter au manoir pour protéger le survivant et moi je devins leur défouloir préféré. Pour les aurors comme pour mes parents. Dés qu'ils étaient contrariés s'était moi qui encaissait. »_

_« Pendant des années j'ai grandi enfermé dans les cachots du manoir Potter, ne sortant que pour travailler avec les elfes de maison. J'ai été rabaissé, insulté, humilié, battu... Non content de la vie qu'on m'offrait déjà, on décida de me jeter de nombreux sortilèges dont j'ai perdu le compte m'imposant ainsi d'innombrable règles destinées a soi disant protéger Abel. Et j'y ai perdu la moindre parcelle de liberté à laquelle je pouvais aspirer. » _

_« J'ai grandi dans la faim, la douleur et la peur. Peur chaque jour de voir la porte de ma prison s'ouvrir pour voir apparaître l'un de mes bourreau. C'était quasi journalier et il n'y avait personne pour me protéger. La seule règle était que je reste en vie pour servir de bouclier. Mais à part ça on pouvait se servir de moi comme l'on voulait, pour n'importe quelle folie... »_

_« Je me souviens que certaines des nombreuses fois où les habitants du manoir se défoulaient sur moi, ils me lançaient quelque sort de soins mineur une fois leur amusement excessif terminé, histoire que je reste en vie sans pour autant en faire plus. C'était inutile à leurs yeux. »_

_« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas devenir fou pendant toutes ses années mais ce qui est sur c'est que mon esprit est en miette. Je crois que c'est à ce résultat que mes parents et Dumbledore voulaient arrivé. Ainsi, le danger pour Abel s'amoindrit et j'étais devenu une poupée de chiffon facile à manipuler enchaîné par de nombreux sorts m'obligeant à la loyauté et a l'obéissance. »_

_« Le temps passa et finalement on arriva à mes onze ans. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait mais j'eus la surprise d'être envoyé à Poudlar. Mais encore une fois tout était millimétré. Les sorts que l'on m'avait apposé m'obligeant à une totale soumission envers mon frère qui ne s'en privait pas pour en profiter. »_

_« On m'interdit l'amitié sous peine de violentes corrections aux quelles j'ai goûter plusieurs fois à cause d'entêtés qui voulaient absolument me connaître. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir et bizarrement leur intérêt me réchauffait le cœur. Mais j'étais obligé de les repousser plus ou moins froidement. Seul Abel devait être le centre d'attention. Moi j'étais son rempart, sa bonniche et son défouloir pour son orgueil sur-dimensionnée. » _

_« Mon regard accroche parfois celui d'autre élèves, rarement. Et j'ai des fois l'impression que quelques uns voient que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais ils n'y peuvent rien. Au moins cela sont les seuls à me laisser en paix, ils ont dut comprendre que c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient m'apporter. »_

_« On m'interdit la connaissance, m'obligeant à garder des notes largement inférieurs à celle d'Abel pour encore une fois flatter son égaux. Cette punition était à la hauteur d'une bonne séance de torture en règle. J'aime apprendre plus que tout, j'aime lire. La connaissance me permet de m'évader. Pourtant on ne me donnait que le stricte minimum. J'avais interdiction d'aller à la bibliothèque, de me renseigner au près de mes professeurs. Il n'aurait pas fallut que j'ai connaissance de quelque chose qui puisse mettre en danger le survivant. »_

_« Ma liberté réduite à l'accès a seulement trente ou quarante pour cent du château. Interdiction d'aller à l'extérieur et encore une fois j'étais assidûment surveillé à la fois par les sorts, le directeur et ma mère qui avait un poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. » _

_« En plus de ça j'étais aussi devenu le défouloir préféré de tout le monde, et je ne pouvait me défendre. Ça m'étais interdit. » _

_« J'étais également interdit de me rendre à l'infirmerie, mon état aurait était trop flagrant pour le gentille madame Pomfresh. Après tout, j'étais couvert de marques et extrêmement maigre. Une fois à Poudlar, j'aurais put au moins manger correctement mais mon corps avait perdu tout intérêt pour la nourriture, la rejetant même violemment. Alors j'ai décidé de n'avaler que le stricte nécessaire. »_

_« Je devais aussi me mettre à dos tout les professeurs ou du moins me faire oublier. Il n'aurait pas fallut que j'attire l'attention. Certains ont tenté de m'approcher mais j'ai tout fait pour les éloigner, la punition était trop douloureuse. Malgré tout deux ou trois professeurs me surveillent encore de loin. Je sens leurs regards sur moi, mais ils restent loin et je les en remercie. Ça fait quand même du bien de voir qu'il y a des gens pour s'inquiéter. Ils ne peuvent me comprendre, je sens leur confusion à mon égard. Mais mes geôliers ont trop bien caché leur petit jeux. Alors pour tous, je suis un mauvais élève, renfermé et hargneux qui ne fait que suivre son frère en répondant au moindre de ses désir. » _

_« On m'a aussi privé de l'apprentissage du vol sur un balais. J'aurais tellement voulu apprendre a voler, sentir le vent et la liberté... »_

_« J'ai passé deux ans ainsi à Poudlar, entraîner dans les histoires dans lesquelles tombait mon frère. En première années, il y eu la pierre philosophale et en seconde année la chambre des secret. Et à chaque fois j'ai du me sacrifier et encaisser pour servir de bouclier à mon très cher jumeau qui bien que vantard et orgueilleux est un vrai trouillard. Et mes chaînes magiques m'obligeant à faire rempart. Aux yeux de tous, c'est Abel le héros de ses histoires mais derrière je suis celui qui à battu Quirell et le basilic. Mais ça, personne ne le sait. »_

_« Et maintenant c'est l'été et nous sommes de retour au manoir Potter. Ces dernières semaines ont été les pires de ma vie. Avec la chambre des secret, on a découvert que j'étais un Fourchelangue. Et là, inévitablement, mes parents et Dumbledore ont fait le rapprochement avec Voldemort. La haine et la peur à mon égard ont encore augmenté et il ne se passait plus un jour ou je ne finissait pas inconscient et en sang au font des cachots. Depuis le début des vacances je suis trop souvent dans les limbes entre la vie et la mort. »_

_« Et pourtant, je m'accroche. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il n'y a rien ici pour moi. La mort serait sûrement une douce délivrance mais on ne veut me l'accorder. »_

_« Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, je crois bien que c'est le dernier soir. Dans la journée, le manoir a été attaqué par les partisans du Lord noir. Évidemment, j'ai été jeté en première ligne avec la consigne de protéger mon cher frère pendant qu'il s'enfuyait. Les aurors de mon père étaient autour de moi mais aucun ne se serait embêté à m'aider, ils n'en n'ont rien a faire. Et moi je ne tenais pas sur mes jambes et ma vue étais brouillée. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que se soit malgré la veille baguette que l'on avait collé dans ma main. »_

_« J'ai écopé de nombreuses blessures, encore, mais j'ai survécus. Je ne sais pas comment. Il aurait peut-être mieux valut que je me prenne un Avada Kadavra. »_

_« Une fois la bataille finit et repoussée, le survivant sauvé et bien à l'abri sans aucune égratignure, on a fait le décompte des dégâts. Aucun morts et le manoir bien abîmé. Mon père et deux de ses amis sont entrés dans une colère noire et j'ai subit malgré mon corps déjà en mille morceaux. Soit disant Abel avait était blessé et c'était ma faute mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Au pire, mon frère aurait quelques courbatures, rien de plus. Le manoir des Potter avait été découvert et les barrières avaient été brisé et pour cela aussi, il semblerait que je devais payer. Ne me demandez pas la logique là dedans. »_

_« Et maintenant, ils m'ont jeté dans les cachots et je me sent partir. J'entends les pleurs des elfes de maisons autour de moi. Malgré toutes les punitions qu'on a pu leur infliger, ils continuent de venir __me voir dès qu'ils le peuvent même si c'est très rare. Et là j'entends leur peine. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire et ils savent bien que je ne passerais pas l'heure sans aide. Mais ils n'y peuvent rien. Je suis quand même content qu'ils soient là. Au moins je ne serais pas seule dans le noir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça fais quelques minutes que je ne peux empêcher mon esprit d'appeler à l'aide. Une aide qui ne viendra pas à moins d'un miracle. Je n'ai jamais crié au secoure mais là je n'en peux plus et je ne peux m'arrêter malgré l'inconscience qui arrive. Mes paupières se ferment sans mon accord. Je vais enfin pouvoir échapper à tout cela... »_

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a donné envie. Je vais publier immédiatement le deuxième chapitre mais si vous décidez de vous arrêter là, dites moi ce qui vous à déplut. Merci d'avoir (dit le petit dragonneau avec un sourire plein de dents pointues).

À tout de suite pour la suite !


	2. Myrdiaël

Re bonjour ! Ohayou !

Donc comme je viens de le dire dans le précédent chapitre : voici la suite pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée rapide.

Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling ! J'attendrais vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2 :

Myrdiaël

C'était une belle journée et les discussions allaient bon train dans le manoir Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy et sa femme buvaient tranquillement un thé dans leur jardin en compagnie d'un Severus Rogue grincheux. Il faisait beau en cette après- midi d'août et la terrasse bordée de fleur en tout genre respirait le calme.

- Nous avons enfin terminé de préparer la rentré, souffla le maître des potions, j'ai bien crut que ce vieux fou ne nous laisserait jamais de vacances.

- Il y a du nouveau avec la chambre des secret ? Demanda Lucius en portant délicatement sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Non, elle s'est hermétiquement refermée une fois les Potter sortis. On n'arrive pas à la rouvrir, répondit le professeur.

- Cela fait déjà deux fois en deux ans, murmura Narcissa.

- Et ça ne s'arrêtera pas là, reprit Lucius. Malheureusement pour nous, le seigneur des ténèbres veut revenir à la vie et il finira par y arriver.

- Les partisans du Lord se rassemblent de nouveau, même si ce ne sont que les sous-fifres. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils cherchaient où étaient cachés les Potter.

- Ils avancent ? Demanda Narcissa avec une certaine angoisse.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus.

- Espérons que non, souffla le chef de la famille Malfoy. Je répugne à dire une telle chose mais on a besoin du survivant.

Le maître des potions grogna à ces mots, clairement agacé par la situation.

- Où est Draco ? Demanda le potionniste pour changer de sujet.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, renseigna Narcissa.

À l'instant même où elle terminait sa phrase, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond argenté pénétrait sur la terrasse.

- Quand on parle du loup, remarqua Lucius avec un sourire amusé.

- Bonjour parrain, salua l'adolescent. Père, j'ai croisé le professeur McGonagall devant la porte, dit-il en désignant la sous directrice de Poudlar qui le suivait.

- Minerva, salua le chef de famille avec un signe de tête.

- Bonjour Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Asseyez vous Minerva, invita Narcissa.

- Avec plaisir.

Draco prit place entre sa mère et son parrain tandis que la professeur de métamorphose en faisait de même entre le maître des potions et l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Demanda Lucius.

- Eh bien, je suis d'abord là en temps que sous directrice, souffla-t-elle en prenant la tasse de thé tendu par un elfe de maison. J'ai été chargé de vous remettre cette convocation pour le conseil d'administration de l'école qui aura lieu demain après-midi, dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre cachetée de cire. Il y a encore quelques points a voir avant la rentré et le conseil veut encore discuter de l'incident de la chambre.

- Que veulent-ils encore ? Demanda Severus. Je pensais que l'incident était clos.

- Je ne sais pas, ils cherchent un coupable je crois et puis Potter à visiblement vaincu le basilic et arrêter Vous-savez-qui. Ils veulent sûrement avoir un peu plus de contrôle sur lui.

- Dumbledore ne les laissera pas faire, c'est son petit protéger, rappela Rogue avec dédain.

- Il a vraiment battu un basilic cet abruti ? Demanda l'adolescent blond.

- Draco ! Ton langage, grognèrent ses parents.

- Quoi c'est vrai ! Même vous vous ne l'aimaient pas, n'est-ce pas professeurs ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les deux directeurs de maison.

Minerva soupira mais ne protesta pas, attirant un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à croire que cet imbécile orgueilleux ai pu faire cela, confirma Rogue. C'est un incapable comme son père.

- Severus, souffla McGonagall.

- Dîtes le contraire, la défia-t-il.

- Abel est plutôt puissant...

- Mais c'est un lâche, s'écria Draco.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas hérité du courage des Griffondor, remarqua Minerva. Mais qui d'autre l'aurait fait ? Demanda-t-elle. Il n'y avait que la jeune Weasley qui était inconsciente tout le temps et Harry. Mais d'après son frère il s'est évanoui en voyant le basilic.

- Et d'après ce que je sais, le jeune Harry n'est pas le meilleur élève, donc on doit se rendre à l'évidence, conclut Lucius.

- Il m'intrigue ce jeune homme, remarqua la sous-directrice l'air pensive.

- Qui dont Minerva ? Demanda Naricssa.

- Harry. C'est un garçon étrange, dit-elle.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Lucius curieux.

- Eh bien, ils ont beau être jumeau, Harry et Abel sont très différents. Harry est très difficile a approcher.

- As-tu déjà eu l'occasion de lui parler Draco ? Demanda sa mère.

- Non, ce garçon est un bloc de glace. Il n'y a que son frère qui l'intéresse. J'ai vu les jumeaux Weasley qui essayaient de lui parler à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois ils se font méchamment renvoyé. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui.

- Quoi dont ? Voulut se renseigner la professeur de métamorphose.

- Je ne saurais pas vous dire, il y a juste quelque chose de bizarre c'est mon instinct de Serpentard qui me le dit.

- Ce gamin cache quelque chose, c'est sûr remarqua Rogue. Il est clair que cet incompétent fait exprès d'avoir de mauvaises notes.

- Vous aussi vous avez remarqué, s'étonna Minerva.

- De quoi tu parles Severus ? Demanda Draco.

- Et bien lors des contrôles et des devoirs, il répond avec une précision extrême a une ou deux questions et il n'essaye même pas de répondre aux autres cet imbécile.

- Peut-être qu'il ne connaît pas les réponses. C'est un Potter, il ne faudrait pas trop en demander, ricana le jeune homme recevant ainsi une réprimande de sa mère.

- Le problème ce sont les réponses qu'il donne. Elles sont tellement précises qu'il est impossible de croire qu'il ne pourrait répondre aux autres, affirma Minerva. J'ai essayer d'en parler à Lily mais elle dit que c'est un jeune homme bizarre qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qui n'obéira jamais. Quant à Albus il s'en fiche totalement.

- C'est deux là sont bien trop concentré sur Abel pour voir Harry, remarqua Draco. Personne ne fait attention à lui et il fait tout pour que ça dure.

- Comment sait tu cela ? Demanda sa mère.

- Les bruits de couloir et il suffit de l'observer un peu pour le voir.

- Tu t'intéresses à un Griffondore toi maintenant, le piqua Rogue.

- Certainement pas mais je me fait une joie de compliquer la vie de se cher survivant trop gâté et son frère peu me servir, clama-t-il.

Severus eu alors un sourire sadique alors que Minerva et Narcissa soupirèrent de concert.

- Et donc qu'est-ce que ta petite recherche a donné, s'informa le maître des potions.

- Elle a donné que je vais laisser ce Potter là tranquille, lâcha-t-il en étonnant tout le monde.

Après tout, il était de notoriété public que Draco, prince des Serpentard, faisait la guerre à ces très cher Gryffondor et surtout à Abel. Si les adultes n'y voyaient là que des querelles d'adolescents courantes entre les maisons de Poudlard, il était étrange que le jeune homme décide de laisser en paix l'un de ses ennemis surtout s'il s'agissait du frère du survivant.

Lucius qui connaissait bien son fils demanda alors d'une voix sérieuse :

- Tu as remarqué quelque chose ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est difficile de répondre, dit-il en cherchant à mettre en place ses idées. Il répond au moindre caprice de son frère, et par Merlin Potter est pire que moi, dit-il en faisant sourire les adultes, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que tout ce qu'il a envie de faire c'est coller son poing dans la figure d'Abel. Il ne sort jamais, mais vraiment jamais du château, il ne parle à personne, il ne regarde personne, il renvoie tout le monde sur les roses même si les jumeaux Weasley s'obstinent toujours. J'ai quand même remarqué qu'ils ne lui parlent plus en public. Il a toujours l'air ailleurs, il n'y a jamais d'émotions sur son visage. Il sursaute pour rien, on dirait presque une bête traquée des fois et puis il y a toujours cette impression étrange autour de lui. Même si j'ai décidé de le laisser tranquille, je dois toujours me retenir de ne pas lui lancer une pique qui me vient automatiquement quand je passe près de lui. C'est énervant, j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'en prendre à lui mais je me sent presque obligé. Et j'ai horreur d'être contraint ainsi.

- Un sortilège peut-être, supposa Narcissa soudain inquiète.

- Je ne pense pas. James et Lily ne laisserait pas un de leur fils ainsi, remarqua Minerva.

- Potter est pire que vous ne le pensez, remarqua Rogue avec colère.

- Severus, je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas mais quand même, on parle de son fils, s'écria McGonagall.

- Je sais ce que je dit, s'obstina-t-il.

- Il est peut-être juste renfermé à cause de la célébrité de son frère, supposa Narcissa.

- Il faudrait qu'on essaye de lui parler Severus, proposa Minerva. Il se peut en effet qu'il soit effacé à cause de son frère pourtant vous et moi savons très bien qu'il pourrait être un bon sorcier.

Le maître des potions grogna sa désapprobation mais ne répliqua pas.

- Vous nous direz si vous obtenez quelque chose, ce gamin a piqué ma curiosité, annonça Lucius.

Les discussions s'étirèrent finalement jusqu'au soir, passant d'un sujet à l'autre avec légèreté. Alors que le dîner approchait Lucius décida d'inviter les deux professeurs pour le repas :

- Minerva, Severus, vous resterez bien pour le re..., il s'interrompit soudain s'attirant les regards intrigués des deux professeurs.

En observant les trois membres de la famille, ils purent remarquer que les trois s'étaient figés.

- Qui y a-t-il Lucius ? Demanda Minerva soudain inquiète.

- L'une des alarme du manoir vient de s'activer, dit-il en se levant précipitamment suivi de son fils et de sa femme tout aussi empressé.

Une fois remis de leur surprise les deux directeurs de maisons suivirent la famille qui avait soudain l'air très inquiète.

- Père, cette alarme c'est...

- Oui, Draco, c'est ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors le jeune homme en pressant le pas pour suivre son père.

- Je ne sais pas nous allons voir ça tout de suite.

De plus en plus confus Minerva et Severus suivirent les trois blonds qui couraient presque. Bientôt, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais visité malgré leur nombreuses visites. Elle n'était pas très grande. Circulaire, ses murs étaient percés de hautes et larges fenêtres à travers lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir le rideau de lier qui les recouvraient en partie. Les parois et le sol étaient de pierre. En son centre trônait un socle cylindrique de marbre noir. Un cousin de velours blanc s'y trouvait et sur celui-ci une boule de cristal était soigneusement déposée.

Sans attendre Lucius avança vers elle. Une fumée rouge sang dansait furieusement à l'intérieur de l'objet donnant l'impression d'une mini tempête. Une lumière vermeil semblait clignoter comme une urgence en son centre.

- Lucius, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Narcissa blême.

- Qu'il va falloir faire vite, répondit-il.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Draco.

- Quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas encore, sinon son nom serait affiché. Pas de temps a perdre vu la couleur et la lumière, celui ou celle qui appelle est gravement blessé. Narcissa, prévenez immédiatement notre médicomage, nous allons avoir besoin de ses services. Draco, demandes aux elfes de préparer rapidement une chambre. Moi je vais le chercher.

La mère et le fils acquiescèrent gravement alors que Lucius posait une main sur la sphère disparaissant avec un craquement semblable à celui du transplanage. Aussitôt, Narcissa sortit de la pièce et bondit vers le hall d'entrée, appelant leur médicomage par cheminette. Draco transmit les instructions de son père rajoutant de préparer le nécessaire pour des soins poussés. Il rejoignit ensuite sa mère dans l'entrée. Les deux professeurs avaient suivis Narcissa et attendaient avec elle, n'osant pas poser de question devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Voir les Malfoy exposer ainsi leur inquiétudes n'était vraiment pas normal.

Lorsque Lucius arriva à destination, il fut immédiatement assaillie par l'ambiance lourde du lieu. Il était dans le noir et il ne put s'empêcher de porter une main à son nez. L'air était très humide et une forte odeur mêlant renfermé, sang et urine flottait dans l'air. Il en eu presque un malaise. Mais il se ressaisit, il était là pour une bonne raison : l'un des sien avait besoin de lui en urgence. Il scruta l'obscurité sans un bruit pendant quelques secondes, s'assurant ainsi qu'il était en sécurité. Cet endroit n'était vraiment pas sain et il redoutait de plus en plus ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Levant sa baguette, il lança un lumos d'abord faible puis constatant qu'il était seul, il en augmenta l'intensité. Il découvrit alors qu'il se trouvait dans des cachots souterrains. Un couinement aigu s'éleva lorsque la lumière se fit. Immédiatement, Lucius avança dans cette direction. Il se retrouva devant une cellule fermée a double tour. Regardant à l'intérieur, il trouva trois elfes de maison qui lui faisaient face, tremblant, serrés les uns contre les autres. Cherchant autour d'eux il vit une silhouette affalée au sol derrière eux.

Sans perdre un instant, il déverrouilla la porte d'un sort et entra.

- Qu...qui êtes vous ? Demanda l'un des elfes.

Bien que terrorisé, les trois créatures en larmes semblaient vouloir faire barrage.

- Je suis là pour l'aider, dit-il d'une voix froide en désignant la forme au sol.

Il vit clairement l'espoir s'allumer dans les pupilles des petits serviteurs qui s'écartèrent sans plus de résistance. Lorsque son regard tomba ensuite sur l'enfant au sol, sa respiration se bloqua, son cœur rata plusieurs battement et un malaise le prit. Il était sûr d'être blanc comme un mort à cet instant. Se reprenant rapidement, il se précipita aux côtés du jeune garçon.

L'horreur qu'il ressentit alors n'avait plus aucune limite. Le gamin brun gisait dans une marre de sang. Il ne portait qu'un simple short complètement usé et déchiré. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré de sa peau qui ne portait de marques. De profondes lacérations lui déchirait le dos et les avant bras. De nombreuses égratignures et hématomes couvraient sa peau portant aussi d'abondantes marques de brûlures. D'après ce que Lucius pouvait voir, ses bras et ses jambes étaient cassés en plusieurs endroits. Quelques côtes étaient également brisées. Ce qui choqua le plus le blond fut surtout son visage couvert de sang dont tout le côté droit était traversé de quatre longues marques comme si un tigres s'était jeté sur lui. Il avait visiblement une forte fièvre et énormément de mal a respirer.

- Est-ce que le jeune maître Harry va s'en sortir ? Demanda l'un des elfes d'une voix hésitante.

Le prénom résonna comme un gong dans l'esprit du Malfoy.

- Où est-ce que je me trouve exactement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sans émotion, continuant a analyser l'état de l'enfant.

- Vous... vous êtes au manoir Potter monsieur, répondit l'une des créature.

- Vous voulez dire que ce gamin, c'est Harry Potter, réalisa-t-il.

- Oui monsieur.

- Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton où la colère montait en flèche.

Les trois petites créatures sursautèrent violemment mais l'une d'entre elle répondit tout de même :

- C'est monsieur le maître et... et... et ses amis. Ils étaient en colère après l'attaque et... et... le jeune maître n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, pleura-t-il.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est son père et ses foutu aurors qui l'ont mit dans cet état, demanda-t-il en criant presque.

Les trois créatures hochèrent de la tête plus tremblantes que jamais.

- Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? Comme d'habitude n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'une d'elle.

Au plus les elfes parlait au plus Lucius sentait sa colère monter. « Comme d'habitude ? » ces deux mots faisaient peur au chef de la famille Malfoy par ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. Il retira sa cape et en couvrit le petit corps brisé. Il le souleva dans ses bras en faisant le plus attention possible. Par merlin, ce gamin avait l'âge de Draco mais il devait à peine faire la moitié de son poids. Il le cala précautionneusement dans l'un de ses bras, s'assurant ainsi de pouvoir manier sa baguette de l'autre. Il devait rentrer au manoir le plus vite possible. Vu son état, l'enfant ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il sentait des barrières anti-transplanage, il devait donc d'abord sortir.

- Faites-moi sortir d'ici ? ordonna-t-il aux elfes d'une voix tranchante.

Les créatures sursautèrent mais s'élancèrent devant lui à toute vitesse.

- Les maîtres et leurs amis sont partis mettre maître Abel en lieu sûr. Le manoir est vide, il sera facile de sortir, expliqua l'un d'eux.

Lucius sortit alors à leur suite créant une parfaite copie du gamin gisant dans la marre de sang. Ainsi personne ne se rendrait compte de sa disparition, à supposer que quelqu'un en ai quelque chose à faire. On le croirait mort, c'est tout. Il se retrouva rapidement dehors. Des traces de bataille étaient encore visible. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il avança immédiatement vers le portail, surveillant le visage crispé et couvert de sang d'Harry qu'il serrait contre lui.

L'un des petit elfes l'arrêta alors :

- Attendez maître monsieur, dit-il précipitamment, il y a des barrières qui empêchent le jeune maître de sortir de la demeure.

Un cris de colère échappa au blond excédé et inquiet. Il analysa les protections, il y avait trois barrières qui concernaient l'enfant et s'il avait eu le malheur de les passer, il l'aurait sûrement tuer. Il y fit un trou facilement.

- Tenez maître monsieur, dit l'un des elfes en tendant précieusement une paire de lunette très abîmé.

- Le jeune maître ne voit rien sans elles, expliqua un autre.

Lucius récupéra l'objet et sortit du domaine des Potter. Il remit en place les barrières derrière lui pour passer inaperçu, puis il transplana vers son manoir avec une immense inquiétude pour son petit fardeau.

Lorsqu'il apparût dans le hall, tous retinrent leur respirations devant le visage blême peint de colère et d'une immense inquiétude de Lucius. Puis les regards tombèrent sur le petit être dans ses bras. À la vision du visage balafré et couvert de sang de l'enfant, Draco se figea, choqué. Minerva et Narcissa laissèrent un cri s'échapper alors que la seconde se précipitait vers son mari. Severus la suivit et même s'il était silencieux, il avait pâlit.

Lucius balaya la pièce du regard et tomba rapidement sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Elle était fine et très belle, tout en elle respirait la délicatesse. Une simple robe verte émeraude moulait son corps élégant.

- Katia, merci d'être venu si vite. Il n'y a pas de temps a perdre ce gamin ne va pas bien du tout, dit-il en avançant vers l'escalier.

La jeune femme lui adressa un simple signe de tête, le regard fixé sur l'enfant dont-elle semblait déjà analysé l'état. Elle suivit le blond vers l'étage avec un calme désarmant. Narcissa et Severus suivirent aussi alors que Minerva se plaçait devant un Drago figé et plus pâle que jamais.

- Venez Draco, vous n'avez pas besoin de voir cela, dit-elle en poussant l'adolescent vers le salon où elle l'assit dans l'un des fauteuil.

À l'étage, Lucius n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait immédiatement gagné une chambre où les elfes avait déposé tout ce dont Katia, médicomage, aurait besoin. Avec une immense douceur, il déposa l'enfant sur l'immense lit à baldaquin aux draps beiges. La jeune femme à la robe verte se plaça au côté de l'homme et l'aida à retirer la cape qui couvrait le jeune garçon avec délicatesse. En découvrant l'état du gamin Narcissa et Severus qui observaient au bout du lit pâlirent un peu plus et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blonde qui mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Par merlin, qu'est-il arrivé à ce gosse ? Souffla Severus.

La médicomage, toujours calme, les poussa tous dehors, les priants de la laisser faire son travail. Lucius lança un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements taché de sang et le trio regagna le salon dans un silence pesant. Narcissa s'assit aux côtés de son fils toujours figé qui se retrouva ainsi encadré de sa mère et de la professeur de métamorphose. Le maître des potions s'installa en face et Lucius s'assit élégamment dans un fauteuil isolé entre eux, les canapé formant ainsi un « u » autour d'une table de bois laqué. Il croisa les jambes et les doigts, ses mains se retrouvant à hauteur de sa bouche et ses coudes reposant sur les accoudoirs.

Le silence s'installa alors que tous semblaient pensifs. Narcissa passait sa main dans le dos de Draco, se voulant rassurante. Lucius était hors de lui et finalement, il brisa le silence d'un claquement de langue énervé.

- Lucius, pouvez vous nous expliquer à présent ? Demanda Minerva doucement.

- Pour ça, j'ai besoin de votre promesse de garder tout ce que je vais vous dire secret mais aussi de ne jamais parler de tout ce que vous pourriez découvrir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sur ce que je vais vous dire, Minerva, Severus, annonça-t-il.

Surprit, les deux interpellés accédèrent toutefois à sa requête et c'est avec confiance qu'ils firent un serment magique.

- Commençons par le début, débuta alors Lucius avec son masque de neutralité et de calme remit en place. La famille Malfoy n'est pas une famille de sorciers ordinaires, annonça-t-il en gagnant l'attention des deux professeurs. En faite, nous faisons parti d'un peuple magique bien particulier que l'on appelle les Myrdiaël. En avez vous déjà entendu parler ?

- Non, jamais, répondit Minerva soudain très curieuse.

Severus fit un signe de la tête négatif et Lucius reprit :

- Nous sommes une race un peu particulière. Il y a d'abord quelques grandes familles, dont les Malfoy font parti. Dans ces familles, les rôles et les secrets de notre peuple se transmettent de génération en génération avec la boule de cristal que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Chaque famille en a une. Cependant, les gènes de notre peuple ne se transmettent pas forcément par le sang. C'est un héritage qui se transmet aussi par magie et aléatoirement. On ne peut savoir à l'avance qui en héritera. Bref, le rôle des familles principales est de retrouver et d'informer les jeunes sorciers qui font parti sans le savoir des Myrdiaël. Nous devons aussi leur apprendre à se servir de leurs pouvoirs, parce que nous avons quelques particularités. Ces sorciers peuvent naître n'importe où, aussi bien chez des moldu que dans une famille de sang-pur.

Il marqua une pose et constata qu'il avait toute l'attention qu'il souhaitait. Même Draco avait relevé le visage pour l'écouter, malgré qu'il connaisse déjà tout cela. Après un regard pour lui, son père continua :

- Nous ne sommes vraiment pas très nombreux alors trouver l'un d'entre nous est quelque chose de rare. Nous formons un clan pourtant très soudé, disséminé un peu partout dans le monde. Les boules de cristal nous servent à communiquer. Grâce à elles nous pouvons transmettre des messages de bases. Tout les Myrdiaël y sont reliés, même ceux qui ne sont pas conscient de leur héritage. Lorsque c'est l'un de ceux que nous avons déjà retrouvé qui se sert de cette connexion, son nom apparaît dans la boule et la fumée prend une couleur ou une autre selon le message à faire passer.

Il marqua une nouvelle pose avant de continuer, lançant furtivement un regard vers la porte menant à l'entrée et aux étages.

- Généralement, on arrive à repérer nos jeunes dés leur deux, trois ans quand leur magie s'éveille. Ils se lient d'instinct à la sphère la plus proche d'eux qui émet alors une fumée blanche. Les chefs des familles qui garde les boules n'ont qu'à poser une main sur elle et ils transplanent automatiquement prés du sorcier concerné pour le rencontrer et parler à sa famille qui est tenu au secret. Il est étrange que nous ne trouvions cet enfant qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ont ne l'a pas repéré avant mais son état, son désir de trouver du secoure et sûrement sa peur ont dut finalement débloquer la chose. Il a lancé un appel à l'aide à travers la boule. J'avais placé une alarme dessus pour être prévenu si elle s'activait. C'est tellement rare que nous n'entrons que très occasionnellement dans cette pièce. La fumé rouge m'a indiqué qu'il était blessé et la lumière pulsante m'a précisé que c'était grave, qu'il était en danger de mort. C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas de temps a perdre.

Il garda le silence une fois son explication terminée et laissa les deux professeurs enregistrer ces nouvelles informations. La discussion lui avait permit de se calmer un peu et maintenant c'était l'angoisse qui dominait. Leur peuple était très peu nombreux et ils avaient un liens très fort les uns envers les autres, comme une grande famille. Voir l'un de leurs enfants ainsi lui était difficilement supportable.

- Père, fit la voix tremblante de Draco, que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris et vu, commença Lucius alors que sa colère remontait en flèche, c'est sa famille, dit en crachant presque le mot avec dédain, qui l'a mit dans cet état.

- Voulez-vous dire que c'est un enfant battu Lucius ? Demanda Minerva en ayant presque peur de la réponse.

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Par Merlin, quels parents seraient capable de faire une telle chose ? S'indigna Narcissa.

- Vous ne me croiriez pas, lâcha-t-il avec un rire amère.

- Lucius, où as tu trouvé cet enfant ? Demanda Severus.

- Au manoir Potter, annonça-t-il.

Un violent sursaut secoua l'adolescent et les deux femmes. Le maître des potions, lui, écarquilla les yeux.

- Visiblement, les Potter ont essuyé une attaque dans la journée. Vu l'état des lieux, ça n'a pas du être très méchant. Quand j'ai transplané, je me suis retrouvé dans le noir et dans une ambiance qui ne me donnait qu'une envie : partir au plus vite. J'ai fait un peu de lumière et je me suis aperçut que j'étais dans des geôles. Il a visiblement était jeté dans une cellule sans plus de remord. Il était enfermé comme un animal, expliqua-t-il en serrant les doigts. Il y avait trois elfes de maison avec lui. Ce sont eux qui m'ont appris en gros ce qu'il s'était passé et ils m'ont dit que ce cher James et ses amis s'étaient défoulés sur le gosse pour passer leur colère après l'attaque. Ils sont ensuite partit mettre Abel en sécurité, si je ne m'abuse notre précieux survivant n'a rien, dit-il avec un rire sans joie.

Il stoppa Minerva qui voulut intervenir d'un signe de main et continua :

- Avant que vous ne protestiez, je jure sur ma magie que ce que je viens de dire est la pure vérité, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Une fois le serment accompli, le silence retomba. La sous-directrice ne dit rien, sa réplique cassée par la preuve de vérité magique de Lucius. Tous semblaient sous le choc et même Severus ne sembla pas trouver approprié de faire une remarque cinglante.

- Père, c'est vraiment Harry que vous avez ramené ? Demanda l'adolescent qui avait visiblement du mal à encaisser.

- Oui Draco. Le même Harry que celui dont nous parlions tout à l'heure, dit-il d'une voix plus douce devant son fils déstabilisé. Et à cause de ces animaux, il agonise en ce moment.

- Et le mot et faible, fit une voix provenant de la porte. Excusez mon intrusion monsieur Malfoy mais je voulais vous prévenir pour la suite des événements et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, continua la médicomage en avançant dans la pièce.

- Je vous écoute Katia, fit-il alors que tous c'étaient tournés vers elle avec une inquiétude plus que palpable. Comment va-t-il ?

- Je vais être franche : très mal. Il a de très nombreuses lésions et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le sauver, dit-elle d'une voix où transparaissait une pointe de colère. J'ai plusieurs problèmes.

- Expliquez vous, demanda Narcissa qui n'y tenait plus.

- Sa magie est tellement faible qu'il m'est impossible d'utiliser le moindre sort sur lui, je le tuerais dans la seconde, annonça-t-elle. Il n'a plus qu'une étincelle qui pourrait s'éteindre à tout moment. De plus, cet enfant est enchaîné par de très nombreux sorts, dont je ne saurais faire le compte, mais je peux dire qu'il y en a qui bloque les effets des potions. Ma seule solution et donc de le soigner avec des méthodes moldus. Ce qui implique des opérations complexes et vu l'état de son corps il y a neuf chances sur dix qu'il ne survivent pas.

- Faites tous ce qu'il faut, répondit Lucius. Avez vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, je ne peux pas me servir de la magie sur lui mais je peux m'en servir pour m'assister. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut mais j'en aurais sûrement pour la nuit entière.

- Très bien, ne perdez pas de temps alors. Nous comptons sur vous pour sauver cet enfant.

La jeune femme s'inclina rapidement avant de repartir en toute hâte vers la chambre de son jeune patient. Un silence lourd s'abattit alors dans le salon.

Finalement, Narcissa obligea son fils à avaler quelque chose puis Severus lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve et l'adolescent fut poussé vers sa chambre par sa mère. Le jeune homme avait d'abord protester, voulant attendre des nouvelles et il fallut l'intervention de son père et la promesse de le réveiller si quelque chose se passait pour qu'il accepte d'aller dormir.

Lorsque Narcissa revint dans le salon elle s'assit le plus près possible de son mari :

- Draco a été marqué. Il ne comprend pas comment on peut faire une telle chose et je crois que le fait qu'il s'agisse du jeune Potter l'a encore plus choqué, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

- Je lui parlerais tranquillement demain, la rassura Lucius. Il serrait mieux de garder cela pour nous pour le moment, dit-il ensuite en regardant les deux professeurs. J'ai fait en sorte qu'on le croit mort.

Tout deux acquiescèrent avant de repartir dans leur réflexions.

- Nous devrions peut-être contacter Nikolaï, avança Narcissa.

- Très bonne idée. S'il survit nous allons avoir besoin de lui, répondit son mari.

Sans plus attendre Lucius appela un elfe et se fit apporter un nécessaire d'écriture. Il écrivit rapidement une courte missive qu'il scella, envoyant ensuite l'un de ses petits serviteur à la volière pour faire partir la lettre.

- Lucius, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que l'on appelle un autre médicomage pour assister cette jeune femme ? Demanda Minerva.

- Ne vous en faîte pas. Katia est la meilleure. Elle est un génie dans son domaine aussi bien pour les techniques sorcières que moldus. Si elle dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, il vaut mieux la laisser travailler seule, répondit-il.

Bien qu'ils n'eurent pas très faim, les quatre sorciers prirent un léger repas avant de se réinstaller au salon pour une longue attente. Le silence était de mise alors que tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensés.

Minerva était stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Qui aurait put croire qu'une telle chose se passait dans la demeure des Potter ? Elle avait vraiment du mal à accepter cette horreur. Pour elle, les Potter étaient parmi les gens les plus gentils qu'elle avait connu. Comment avait-elle put se tromper à ce point ? Elle n'avait vu que le visage de cet enfant lorsque Lucius était arrivé, mais l'état de celui-ci lui disait déjà que le reste son corps devait être dans un piteux état. Elle n'avait même pas reconnu son élève, l'un de ses Gryffondor. Elle en eu presque un haut le cœur.

Severus, de son côté, fulminait silencieusement contre son ennemis. Il avait toujours sut qu'au fond, James Potter était un monstre. Il connaissait aussi Lily depuis longtemps. Ils avaient été de très bons amis dans leurs adolescences. Il avait mit longtemps à s'apercevoir que son amie avait un côté sombre elle aussi, mais il avait fini par ne plus pouvoir le renier. D'ailleurs, leur amitié avait fini par disparaître totalement, le maître des potions ne retrouvant plus la douce jeune fille qu'il avait apprécié et même aimé à une époque.

Narcissa, elle, en tant que mère, était révoltée à l'idée que des parents puissent faire une telle chose. Certes son éducation faisait qu'elle n'était pas toujours démonstrative en vers son fils et qu'elle pouvait paraître stricte, mais elle l'aimait et jamais elle n'aurait pu faire de mal à Draco. Pour elle, il était du devoir des parents de protéger leurs enfants, de les nourrir, de les éduquer, bref, de leur donner tous ce dont un enfant pouvait avoir besoin.

Lucius réfléchissait sans s'arrêter, la vengeance passant souvent dans son esprit. On ne pouvait toucher à un Myrdiaël sans se mettre à dos tout leur peuple. Son héritage ancestrale, son sang et sa magie réclamait sa vendetta et il savait que n'importe lequel des leurs qui apprendrait cette histoire voudrait la même chose. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas trouvé cet enfant plus tôt ? Il comprenait déjà mieux la répugnance de Draco à s'attaquer à lui. Quelque part, il avait du sentir que le jeune sorcier brun faisait parti de leur peuple.

Les quatre sorciers patientèrent toute la nuit dans un silence de plus en plus lourd, sans qu'aucun ne bouge de son siège. Malgré leur impatience et leur inquiétude alors que le soleil était apparue depuis un moment, ils gardaient espoir pour l'enfant. Temps que Katia ne réapparaissait pas cela signifiait qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'elle poursuivait ses soins.

Vers neuf heure, Draco refit son apparition, déboulant littéralement dans le salon. Il ne salua personne et demanda immédiatement :

- Père, avez vous des nouvelles ?

Pour une fois Lucius passa outre cet écart de comportement et répondit :

- Katia n'a pas encore finit.

L'adolescent eu l'air déçu et rassuré à la fois. Il s'avança alors, embrassa sa mère et salua proprement tout les présents. L'arrivée du jeune homme réveilla un peu tout le monde et tous se dirigèrent vers la table du petit déjeuner, rapidement servi par les elfes de maison. Tous optèrent immédiatement pour un bon café noir avant de penser à manger.

Alors qu'ils terminaient, on toqua à la porte et une seconde plus tard un elfe venait annoncer le visiteur :

- Maître Kitäev est là maître.

- Installes le au salon et prépare de thé, j'arrive immédiatement, répondit Lucius.

- Kitäev ! Nikolaï Kitäev ? Demanda Minerva surprise. Le mage de combat russe ?

- En personne, répondit Narcissa.

Rapidement, le groupe gagna le salon pour y trouver un grand homme brun. Il avait de très long cheveux parfaitement lisses, tombant jusqu'au bas de son dos où ils étaient attachés d'un lacet argenté. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier verte brodée de fil d'or. Très beau, il avait la peau pâle et des des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Son maintient dégageait une impression de noblesse et de calme. Il se tenait parfaitement droit et fier. Un sourire s'étira sur ses fines lèvres lorsque le groupe pénétra la pièce.

Il salua les Malefoy avant d'en faire de même avec les deux professeurs.

- Nikolaï, je te présente les professeurs Severus Snape et Minerva McGonagal de Poudlard, introduisit Lucius. Ils sont au courant pour nous, précisa-t-il.

Chacun prit place dans les fauteuils de velours alors que les elfes de maison apportaient le thé qu'ils servirent rapidement.

- Alors Lucius, tu aimes toujours autant jouer avec ma curiosité, commença Nikolaï avec un accent slave. Ton message disait que tu avais retrouvé l'un des nôtre et qu'il avait besoin de mes talents, peux-tu m'expliquer à présent ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous êtes aussi un Myrdiaël ? Demanda Minerva.

- Exact, répondit l'homme avec un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Lucius. Vu la tête que tu fais, il y a un problème, remarqua-t-il avec sérieux et gravité, racontes moi.

- Il s'agit d'un enfant de treize ans, commença-t-il.

Il décrivit alors ce qui s'était produit la veille et ce qu'il avait découvert sur l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, tous purent voir le visage du nouveau venu se fermer. Sa magie chargée de colère était palpable autour de lui mais il semblait savoir garder son calme. Il attendit patiemment la fin du récit, écoutant attentivement.

- Katia a remarqué que de nombreux sortilèges étaient posés sur lui, expliqua le blond, c'est l'un d'eux qui la prive du secours des potions pour le soigner. En plus, sa magie est tellement faible que les sorts non plus ne peuvent servir. Tu es le meilleurs sorciers en matière de charmes et de sortilèges que je connaisse et en qui j'ai confiance. Je voulais te demander de voir ce que tu pouvais faire.

- Je m'en occuperais avec plaisir dès que se sera possible, répondit-t-il sans hésitation.

Lucius lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

- Et maintenant tu vas me dire qui était la famille de cet enfant que j'aille régler quelques comptes, repris le russe d'une voix dangereuse en insistant bien sur le caractère passé de la phrase.

- Il ne vaux mieux pas pour le moment.

- Lucius, ma magie, comme la tienne j'en suis sûr, crie vengeance, argumenta Nikolaï. On ne touche pas à l'un de nos enfants !

- Je sais mais c'est compliqué dans notre cas, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi? Ce sont des sorciers importants ?

- Plus tôt oui, annonça-t-il avec un petit rire sans joie.

- Bon très bien, je ne ferais rien d'irréfléchi, assura le mage brun avec un soupir. Mais je veux savoir. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver en train d'aider involontairement un ennemis du peuple. Qui-est-ce ? Redemanda-t-il la voix calme traversée de son accent caractéristique.

- Les Potter, révéla-t-il finalement sachant très bien que le russe tiendrais sa parole.

- Je vois, répondit Nikolaï d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée malgré sa colère palpable. Comment s'appelle cet enfant ?

- Il s'agit du frère du survivant, le jeune Harry, renseigna Narcissa.

- Leur propre fils, s'indigna le russe. Tu as camouflée sa disparition ?

- Oui. On va le croire mort, ainsi personne ne le cherchera, répondit Lucius.

- Très bien.

Un elfe de maison apparut alors et s'inclina profondément.

- Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda le chef de le famille Malfoy.

- Dame Aesari a terminé les soins maître. Elle m'envoie vous prévenir que vous pouvez monter voir l'enfant si vous le désirez maître, annonça l'elfe de sa voix aigu.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois. Immédiatement, tout les présents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'étage d'un pas pressé, Lucius et Nikolaï en tête. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre en silence et tous eurent un pincement au cœur et voyant l'enfant dans le grand lit à baldaquin.

Il était soigneusement adossé, semi-allongé dans les grands oreillers placés derrière lui. La couverture beige couvrait ses jambes et le bas de son ventre. Malgré le fait qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements, on ne voyait que très peu sa peau. Son torse et ses abdominaux étaient entièrement bandés, soulignant la maigreur de sa silhouette. Ses deux bras longeant son corps au dessus des draps étaient couvert d'épais bandages, du dos des mains jusqu'aux épaules et complètement immobilisés par des atèles. Sous les draps, on pouvait deviner que ses deux jambes étaient dans le même état. Son front et la moitié droite de sa tête était aussi couvert de bandes blanches quand le reste de son visage était parsemé de bleus et de petites coupures. Ses traits étaient crispés. Un léger mouvement de sa poitrine attestait qu'il respirait doucement. Plusieurs perfusions avaient été installé dont une de sang.

Dans la chambre, les elfes s'affairaient déjà à ranger le matériel qui avait été utilisé sans faire de bruit. La médicomage était assise au bord du lit. Elle avait les traits tirés mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle perçu l'arrivée du groupe, elle se tourna vers eux et se releva élégamment malgré sa fatigue plus qu'évidente. Elle s'avança et s'arrêta face au maître de maison :

- Monsieur Malfoy, salua-t-elle.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda alors celui-ci d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

- Ça n'a pas été facile, souffla-t-elle, mais il a déjà plus de chances qu'hier soir. Il a une forte fièvre. S'il tient jusqu'à demain et que cette fièvre baisse au moins un peu je pense que ça ira. Il est dans un état grave, mais je suis optimiste, il est costaud, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Il y eu un léger concert de soupir de soulagement mais personne hormis Katia ne s'en rendit compte.

- Je suis rassuré, souffla Minerva en observant l'enfant inconscient. Je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard, annonça-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, intervint Severus.

- Désolé de vous avoir déranger si longtemps Lucius, s'excusa la sous directrice.

- Ce n'est rien Minerva, répondit Narcissa. Nous étions tous inquiets.

- En effet. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de ce garçon et ne vous en faîtes pas, le professeur Snape et moi même garderons tous ce qui s'est passé secret. Personne ne saura quoi que ce soit sur vous ou cet enfant, assura-t-elle.

Lucius lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant puis le maître des potions et sa collègue quittèrent le manoir raccompagné par un elfe de maison.

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, ça vous donne une petite idée de ce qui va vous attendre dans cette histoire et oui, j'aime Severus et les Malfoy, beaucoup même (dit-elle avec son regard de dragonneau rêveur).

Review Please ! Et à bientôt pour la suite Audragon.


	3. Réveil

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde.

Me revoici pour la suite d'Apparence Trompeuse, chapitre trois. Alors, je dois dire que j'ai été très impressionné par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu après avoir posté les deux premiers chapitre la semaine dernière. Moi et ma sœur on était un peu halluciné, je n'en ai jamais eu autant aussi vite et globalement positive.

Donc première chose : merci à tous pour l'attention que vous portez à mon travail, ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est très motivant. Merci à ceux qui mon mit en alerte ou en favoris. Et bien sûr, un très grand merci aux reviewers : Yaoiii-fictiioonn, mahiora, Dragonha, mimine, Di castillo de mortes, , Lilou. , Vrit, yuseiko-chan, gmandra, Manoirmalfoys, Laurene, Batuk, ladybug, Blues-moon, Viseria, Kelidril, black, angel-944, EilissReturn, Jurery, jument fiere, LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY, lilly, freudissim79, cathy, nepheria4, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, seiika, jenna Potter, Phoenix De Feu, I love ebook, jessylove drarry, Vicky, Alie-yaoi, AdelheiRei, Jenifael Arianne Potter (moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les chevaliers d'émeraudes), lolotte, guizmir, Natsua Mystia, annadriya, sachan972, Nenaa, Isatis, Carlia-Snape, tournesol et Tournesol1420.

Ça en fait du monde mais encore un grand merci d'avoir prit le temps de donner votre avis. Je vais donc répondre aux diverse remarques que l'on m'a faite ou aux questions posées :

L'orthographe : sachez qu'il y a un an encore j'étais une véritable catastrophe dans ce domaine. Très sérieusement, je faisais une faute à chaque mot. J'ai tout reprit à zéro et je me suis amélioré mais il y a encore des progrès à faire et j'y travaille. Certains mon conseillé de prendre un/une bêtalecteur/lectrice. Je ne le ferais pas parce qu'en travaillant seul ça me pousse à faire des efforts dans ce domaine. Comme ça le jour où je ne verrais plus cette critique dans mes reviews, je pourrais peut-être me dire que je ne fait plus trop de fautes. En attendant j'irais relire de nouveau pour tenter de corriger les fautes qui ont résisté à la relecture.

La syntaxe : je sais que parfois je peux faire des phrase bizarre. Des fois je ne comprend même pas ce que j'ai voulut dire en me relisant ou je me rend compte que mes phrases ne sont pas correctes. Mais après relecture ça devrait être bon. Je vais encore relire mais je dois dire que je ne vois pas de quelles phrases parlent ceux qui m'ont fait cette remarque. Si vous avez le courage, pourriez vous me donner des exemples lorsque vous voyez ce genre de fautes s'il vous plaît ?

Le sujet des frères jumeaux : alors comme on me l'a beaucoup dit : c'est un sujet d'une grande banalité. Je le sais pertinemment puisque je crois avoir lu toutes les fics de ce genre sur le fandom français. Je peux cependant vous affirmer une chose : ça va changer des histoires habituelles. Au début je ne voulais pas le faire, seulement voilà, mon imagination s'est incrustée dans l'histoire. Comme je vous l'ai dit : j'ai vraiment travaillé sur cette histoire et mon imagination s'est un peu déchaîné. J'ai intégré beaucoup de mes idées dans le scénario. Aussi, pour une partie de l'intrigue le frère jumeau est indispensable. Je n'en dirais pas trop mais Abel à réellement une place importante dans l'histoire même si ce n'est pas évident de suite. L'histoire s'annonce longue alors j'ai encore beaucoup de surprises pour vous. Bref, la solution des jumeaux était la meilleurs option pour ce que je voulais faire. Ensuite est-ce que Abel est le vrai survivant ou non, vous verrez bien mais je suppose que tout le monde s'en doute. Ce n'est pas vraiment un truc que je tenais à cacher.

Banalité : on m'a dit plusieurs fois aussi que mon scénario était banal. C'est vrai, au début tout du moins. Je vous invite à lire la suite pour vous rendre compte de l'originalité de cette histoire sur laquelle j'ai beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup travaillé. Certaines de mes meilleurs idées y sont et j'ai une imagination très fertile je vous assure. Plusieurs de mes lecteurs dans mes autres fics m'ont plusieurs fois remercié de « les faire rêver » et c'est tout ce que je souhaite. En espérant que je réussirais aussi avec cette fic.

Hostilité des Potter envers Harry : quelques uns m'ont dit qu'ils trouvaient la situation presque caricaturale vis à vis de la cruauté extrême dont est victime Harry alors qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons tangibles à une telle violence. C'est vrai pour l'instant avec les informations que je vous ai donné. Mais il y a bien sûr d'autre raisons qui ont provoqué une telle haine. Ces raisons vous seront exposées plus tard dans un chapitre qui sera écrit du point de vu de Abel, des Potter et de Dumbledore. Mais ça viendra plus tard, c'est prévu au programme.

Les Myrdiaël : et oui, un nom compliqué comme je les aime mais on s'y habitue vite. Encore une fois, ils sont le fruit de mon imagination. Au début je voulais seulement faire d'Harry une créature puis au final, au plus je construisais mon histoire, au plus l'idée de créer tout un peuple s'est imposé. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Personnages OC : de ce côté là on m'a fait la remarque de ne pas en mettre trop. Malheureusement, c'est indispensable dans mon histoire alors vous allez en croiser pas mal en plus des personnages existants. Désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça.

Le côté Drame de l'histoire : une chose à savoir sur mois : je suis sadique avec mes personnages. Ceux qui auront lut mes autres fics pourront vous le dire, c'est systématique avec moi, toujours. Mais tous ça, c'est pour mieux faire des scènes mignonnes et touchantes. C'est pour créer l'émotion quelque part. D'un côté la tristesse ou la colère quand ça va mal (oui je sais qu'on veut tous tuer les Potter) et d'un autre la joie et l'attendrissement quand ça va bien. Je trouve que ça nous plonge un peu plus dans l'histoire. Sachez aussi que j'aime les fins heureuses et que je ne dépasse pas certaine limite au niveau de l'écriture : je n'écris pas de scènes bien sanglantes et sadiques en détails, je n'y arrive pas de toute façon. Mais il y a toujours un coté noir dans mes histoires.

Enfin en ce qui concerne les fic en cour d'écriture que je n'ai pas publié et dont les résumé sont sur mon profil. J'ai pas mal de demandes pour certaine alors je commencerais peut-être à les publier bientôt mais je vais attendre d'avoir écrit au moins dix chapitre avant. Je suis également très heureuse de vous avoir diverti, ému pour certains et qu'en général vous avez aimé mon travail. J'espère que ça continuera. Et pour terminer avec les reviews, l'histoire du dragonneau à la fin, c'est ma petite signature. Ravie que ça vous fasse sourire.

Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant. Si vous avez des questions, j'essaierais d'y répondre au mieux et dans la limite de ce que je pourrais vous dire pour préserver le suspense. On oublie pas une petite pensée pour J. K. Rowling qui nous à offert Harry Potter. Merci.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3 :

Réveil

Une fois les deux professeurs partis, la médicomage se tourna de nouveau vers Lucius :

- J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, dit-elle.

Le blond désigna alors le petit salon aménagé dans un coin de la vaste chambre et le groupe s'y installa. Narcissa demanda un plateau repas aux elfes pour la jeune femme qui s'était affairée toute la nuit.

- Cet enfant est dans un très mauvais état, commença Katia. Voulez-vous un rapport détaillé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dites-nous, la pria Lucius. Tout.

- Eh bien, pour commencer, il avait des lésions internes. Cela m'a demandé beaucoup de temps mais j'ai réussi à toutes les traiter. Sa jambe droite était cassée en quatre endroits et la gauche en trois endroits. Ses bras ont subi la même chose. Il avait aussi cinq côtes brisées mais heureusement, aucune n'a percé de poumon. Il avait aussi une luxation de l'épaule gauche, deux vertèbres déplacées et sa colonne vertébrale a été touchée également. Le nez cassé. Une légère commotion. Quelques lésions musculaires. Ça plus, les lacérations dans son dos, sur ses avants bras et sur son visage. Des dizaines de bleus, hématomes, brûlures légères et égratignures un peu partout. Il est extrêmement maigre, souffre de plusieurs carences et d'une déshydratation bénigne. Sa magie est à un niveau alarmant, vraiment très bas, mais ça n'empirera pas.

Au plus elle avançait dans son discours, au plus les Malfoy et le russe pâlissaient. Nikolaï serrait tellement les poings qu'il en avait totalement coupé la circulation sanguine. Lucius avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son expression faciale, tout comme son fils qui ne lâchait plus des yeux la silhouette inconsciente. Narcissa avait une main devant sa bouche et les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai bien crut que j'allais le perdre cette nuit, continua la jeune femme. Il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques et j'ai eu du mal à le ramener la deuxième fois. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Monsieur Malfoy, je suis en mesure d'affirmer que cet enfant a été violemment battu, régulièrement, avec et sans magie, et ce, depuis plusieurs années sans jamais recevoir de soins appropriés. Il a été affamé et cela non plus ce n'est pas récent. Je pense aussi qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps dans le noir.

À ces annonces une colère sans nom se peignit sur le visage de Lucius, l'accoudoir que Nikolaï serrait dans sa main droite explosa sous la pression de sa magie et les larmes se mirent à rouler librement sur les joues de Narcissa et de Draco qui retint un malaise à grand peine. Katia leur laissa quelques secondes pour digérer tout cela et attendit patiemment, commençant le repas qu'on lui avait amené et dont elle avait vraiment besoin. La nuit avait été très longue.

- Gardera-t-il des séquelles ? Demanda finalement Lucius en tentant de conserver son calme.

- Si je n'avais eu que la médecine moldu, les conséquences auraient été graves. Cependant, dés que son niveau de magie sera remonté je pourrais améliorer les soins grâce aux sortilèges médicomagiques.

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Les nombreux sorts qui lui ont été apposé chamboulent complètement sa magie, ça prendra du temps. Deux ou trois semaines au moins pour qu'elle revienne à un niveau de sécurité acceptable, dit-elle. Il faudrait penser à étudier les sortilèges qui lui ont été lancé.

- Je suis ici pour cela, intervint Nikolaï.

- Très bien. Je dois cependant vous dire qu'il gardera des traces de tout ceci, continua-t-elle. Et ce même lorsque je serais en mesure d'utiliser potions et sorts.

- Quelles sont les conséquences ? Demanda Lucius.

- Il y aura évidemment des marques psychologiques lourdes. Son œil droit est définitivement perdu, dit-elle avec tristesse. Il gardera des cicatrices sur le visage, les avant bras et dans le dos. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elles soient le plus nettes possible mais je ne peux faire mieux. Ses jambes ont été sévèrement touchées. Grâce à la magie, je pourrais arranger les choses plus tard mais il aura toujours une faiblesse dans les membres inférieurs. Il boitera peut-être mais il est presque sûr qu'il aura besoin d'un appui constant pour marcher afin de ne pas fatiguer trop vite ses jambes. Les semaines et les mois qui vont venir vont être très dures pour lui. Dans l'immédiat surtout. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il va avoir mal. Et je ne plaisante pas. Son corps a subi beaucoup de dégâts, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Je ne peux me servir des potions pour atténuer ses douleurs, reconstituer sa magie ou son sang et en plus de cela, les médicaments moldu n'ont que peu d'effet sur les sorciers. La souffrance qu'il va ressentir ne sera pas un petit mal. J'ai placé un grand nombre de sorts de surveillances autour de lui qui me préviendront du moindre changement de son état, termina-t-elle.

Elle garda de nouveau le silence et repris son repas lentement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Draco se leva et s'avança vers le lit. Ses larmes c'étaient taries mais il était toujours très pâle. Il ne comprenait pas : comment pouvait-on être à ce point cruel envers un enfant ? Ces gens étaient des monstres ! Et il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir remarqué avant l'état d'Harry. Il aurait du le voir à Poudlard. Katia avait dit que ça durait depuis des années, alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu par Merlin !?

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit au bord du matelas avec milles précautions pour ne pas déranger l'inconscient. Harry respirait mal et ses traits étaient crispés. Un élan protecteur pris alors le jeune blond. Il avait envie de le protéger. Il avança sa main avec lenteur et effleura le bout des doigts libres du blessé avec la peur de lui faire mal même avec ce léger contact. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il voulait qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Les adultes observèrent la scène, tristes et attendris à la fois. Narcissa se leva à son tour et rejoignit son fils qui s'était mit à trembler. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui et enferma ses épaules dans ses bras avec tendresse, regardant elle aussi le visage bandé et tuméfié de l'enfant étendu.

- Mère, comment peut-on faire une telle chose ? Demanda Draco la voix brisée par un sanglot.

Narcissa déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux collant ensuite sa joue à sa tête. Elle aussi avait envie de pleurer. Elle serra un peu plus son fils contre elle :

- Je ne sais pas Draco, moi non plus je ne comprend pas, répondit-elle.

Le silence retomba alors que le jeune homme pleurait en sans bruit, la mâchoire serrée par la colère.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer Katia, dit Lucius. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, félicita-t-il chose très rare pour lui.

La jeune femme lança un regard inquiet en direction du lit.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Vous avez placé des sorts de surveillances. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer tranquille et de toute façon je reste dans cette pièce. Je vais veiller sur lui, la rassura Nikolaï.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

- J'ai ensorcelé les draps de son lit et les oreillers pour qu'ils s'adaptent à la température de son corps. Ça devrait aider pour sa fièvre et lui apporter un peu plus de confort. Vous pouvez commencer à analyser les enchantements qui le lie mais n'oubliez pas : aucune magie directe sur son corps, commanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire cela pour avancer donc ça ira, renseigna le russe.

La médicomage épuisée suivi alors un elfe de maison qui la conduisit à une chambre que l'on avait préparé pour elle juste à côté de celle du blessé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius partait à son tour. Il avait du travail au ministère et une réunion du conseil dans l'après-midi.

- Je vous le confie. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, prévenez moi, demanda-t-il avant de sortir.

Nikolaï resta assis dans son fauteuil. Il réfléchissait et tentait tant bien que mal de faire refluer sa colère. Draco se calma assez rapidement mais il resta assit au bord du lit, ses doigts effleurant ceux d'Harry dont il regardait le visage, pensif. Une fois que son fils eu retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même, Narcissa se réinstalla dans l'un des fauteuils et resta silencieuse, plongée dans ses réflexions.

La journée avança et Narcissa quitta finalement la chambre en fin de matinée pour vaquer à d'autres occupations avec toutefois une certaine morosité. Draco tira un fauteuil près du lit et s'installa, décidé à veiller sur le brun. Il ne quitta la pièce qu'une dizaine de minutes sur ordre de sa mère pour le repas du midi. Puis il revint prendre son poste en silence, reposant ses doigts chauds sur ceux glacés d'Harry. Nikolaï, lui, ne quitta pas la pièce de la journée, guettant le moindre changement chez l'enfant comme il l'avait promis.

Katia, accompagnée de Narcissa, réapparut en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait visiblement pris une douche et changé de vêtements. Elle portait maintenant une robe bleue pâle sans artifices et ses longs cheveux étaient tressés. Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas léger semblant bien plus en forme. Draco se redressa à son approche. Elle sortit sa baguette et se mit à vérifier les sorts de surveillances. Narcissa se plaça côté du fauteuil de son fils alors que le sorcier russe s'était relevé et posté au bout du lit, attentif. La médicomage continua son examen un moment puis elle se redressa.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? Demanda Draco anxieux.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Sa fièvre n'a pas baissée mais elle n'a pas empirée non plus. Avec un peu de chance, demain, elle aura diminuée au moins un peu. J'ai l'impression qu'il respire un peu mieux aussi. Il dort profondément pour le moment. Prions pour qu'il dorme encore un moment. Ça lui épargne au moins la douleur.

Katia vérifia ensuite les perfusions nutritives qu'elle avait posée pour nourrir et hydraté son jeune patient.

- Il faudra quand même veiller sur lui cette nuit, informa-t-elle.

- Nous nous relaierons, répondit Narcissa un peu rassurée.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, Katia resta surveiller Harry pendant que les autres descendaient manger. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Draco revienne et se réinstalle au chevet du jeune homme toujours endormi. Il replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras posant son menton sur ses genoux. Il porta immédiatement son regard sur son camarade, guettant le moindre changement. Le mouvement lent et régulier de sa poitrine le rassura quelque peu.

Katia qui s'était installée dans l'un des fauteuils du petit salon avec un livre, l'observa faire attendrit. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle était la médicomage de la famille Malfoy et jamais elle n'avait vu Draco s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Avec un sourire, elle reporta son attention sur sa lecture.

Une demi heure plus tard, Narcissa revint dans la chambre. Elle avisa son fils endormis dans son siège avec un sourire. Elle s'approcha de Katia et demanda doucement :

- Il n'y a pas de changements ?

- Non, rien pour le moment. Il est stable, répondit-elle.

- Merci. Allez manger quelque chose, je vais rester surveiller.

La médicomage la remercia d'un sourire puis elle quitta la pièce. Narcissa s'avança alors et s'assit sur le bord du lit à l'opposer de son fils. Elle observa un moment Harry. Son cœur se brisait en regardant les pansements qui le couvraient. Elle avança sa main et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux brun dans un geste maternelle.

- Plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le promet, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Elle remit en place quelques mèches avec délicatesse avant de continuer ses légères caresses sur sa tête, espérant procurer un peu de chaleur et d'affection à cet enfant qui n'en avait sûrement jamais eu.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda la voix de Lucius.

Elle se tourna légèrement, sans pour autant retirer ses doigts des cheveux d'Harry, et vit alors son mari s'approcher. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Il est stable. Son état n'a pas empiré mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de mieux, renseigna-t-elle.

- Je prend cela comme un signe encourageant, avança-t-il avec espoir.

- Et vous très cher, comment s'est déroulée votre journée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce fut long et éprouvant pour mes nerfs, souffla-t-il. J'ai obtenu confirmation que les Potter avaient bien été attaqué par les partisans du Seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, il n'y a que des dégâts matériels à déplorer. J'ai croisé Severus qui a assisté avec Minerva à une petite réunion d'urgence à Poudlard. Les trois Potter étaient présents. Il m'a dit que Abel avait reçu un sort mais il n'est pas blessé, pas une égratignure. Quand Minerva a voulut avoir des nouvelles d'Harry, Lily et James ont répondu sans émotion aucune qu'il allait bien. Ils avaient même l'air agacé qu'on leur pose la question d'après Severus. Ils ont vite changé de sujet en disant que la sécurité d'Abel était plus importante que son frère. Alors soit, ils n'ont pas remarqué ma petite mise en scène, ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils ne sont pas retourné dans leurs cachots et donc qu'ils n'en n'ont rien à faire de lui, soit ils ont remarqué et cela leur est égal. Dans les deux cas cela reviens au même, dit-il avec colère.

- Par Merlin, cet enfant a vraiment dû avoir une vie affreuse avec des gens aussi abjectes, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Mais c'est fini aujourd'hui. Il n'aura plus à retourner dans cet enfer.

- Dîtes-moi Lucius, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis depuis votre départ ce matin et je me demandais si vous accepteriez que nous devenions la famille de ce jeune garçon ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant toujours les cheveux brun.

- Ma douce, j'allais justement vous posez la même question, répondit Lucius.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui avec un sourire :

- Nos pensées suivent toujours autant le même chemin, remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux me passer de votre délicieuse compagnie depuis tant d'années ma chère, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

- Je vais me servir de mes relations pour lui construire une nouvelle vie. Et lorsqu'il sera réveillé et qu'il ira mieux, nous lui proposerons de devenir un Malfoy, annonça-t-il.

- Merci Lucius. Nous pourrons au moins lui proposer d'avoir enfin une vie correcte.

- Il faudra que j'en discute avec Draco, dit-il en regardant son fils endormi.

- Je ne pense pas que cela lui pose un problème. Il a été très choqué par ce qu'il a vu et entendu. Il a veillé sur lui toute la journée et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir de lui qu'il vienne seulement manger, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y aura plus qu'à convaincre cet enfant de nous laisser nous occuper de lui.

- Il faudra avant tout le remettre en confiance. Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état se trouve son esprit.

- Nous avons tout le temps et nous prendrons tout le temps qu'il faudra pour panser ses plaies. Peu importe qu'elles soient physiques ou morales.

- Bonsoir Lucius, salua Nikolaï en entrant silencieusement dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Malfoy, fit Katia qui le suivait.

- Bonsoir, répondit celui-ci.

Avisant les cernes sous les yeux de son ami et de sa femme, le russe repris la parole :

- Allez dormir. Moi et dame Aesari nous nous relaierons cette nuit pour veillez sur lui, annonça-t-il d'une voix douce. Après une nuit blanche et cette journée éprouvante vous avez besoin de sommeil.

Lucius acquiesça et appela un elfe de maison, lui ordonnant de préparer une chambre pour Nikolaï. Puis il pris doucement Drago dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller et il quitta la pièce en compagnie de sa femme, bien décidé à gagner son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain,une fois le petit déjeuner pris, tous se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la chambre d'Harry. Draco retrouva rapidement sa place dans le fauteuil près du lit alors que Katia terminait son examen. Lorsqu'elle se redressa tous attendirent son rapport avec une certaine appréhension.

- La fièvre a baissé un peu même si elle reste forte. Grâce à la transfusion sanguine que j'ai mis en place hier, il ne manque plus de sang. Ses plaies ne s'infectent pas et ses lésions internes commencent à se résorber. À moins d'une rechute qui n'arrivera pas puisque je vais continuer à le surveiller de prés, on peut dire qu'il est quasiment sortit d'affaire, annonça-t-elle avec un resplendissant sourire.

- Par Merlin ! C'est génial ! S'écria Draco libérant toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait accumulé s'attirant les sourires des adultes.

- Draco, un peu de tenu, réprimanda Lucius sans grande conviction.

- Excusez moi, père.

- Se réveillera-t-il bientôt ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Pas avant demain je pense, répondit la médicomage.

- Je vais profiter de la journée pour analyser les sorts, intervint Nikolaï.

- Il faut que j'aille au ministère aujourd'hui encore, informa Lucius, mais je devrais rentrer plutôt qu'hier, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Passez une bonne journée Lucius, souhaita Narcissa.

- Bonne journée père.

Une fois Lucius partit, Narcissa reprit la parole :

- Vous pouvez aller manger et vous reposer un peu Katia.

- Merci madame, répondit-elle.

Elle vérifia ses sorts de surveillances avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Katia, interpella Narcissa avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- Oui madame ?

- Merci beaucoup pour votre travail. Vous serez largement récompensé.

- Je vous remercie madame Malfoy. Je suis devenu médicomage parce que je déteste voir les gens souffrir mais je dois dire que ce qu'a subi cet enfant me révolte, dit-elle. Je ferais tous mon possible pour l'aider au mieux en espérant qu'il aura désormais une vie heureuse.

- Nous nous occupons de ce point, ne vous en faîtes pas. Merci encore, répondit la blonde.

La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce.

- Je vais commencer à voir pour les sorts Narcissa, annonça Nikolaï avec son accent slave. J'en aurais sûrement pour la journée. Je devrais avoir finis lorsque Lucius rentrera et je pourrais vous dire quels enchantements lui ont été jeté et comment les annuler.

- Merci Nikolaï, je vais vous laisser faire alors. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à demander.

- Est-ce que je peux rester ? Demanda Draco.

La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil au russe qui lui adressa un signe de tête et un sourire.

- Tu peux rester mais ne déranges pas Nikolaï dans son travail.

- Bien sûr mère, merci.

Narcissa quitta alors la chambre d'un pas élégant. Draco reporta alors son attention sur Harry.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Demanda le russe en observant l'adolescent.

- J'aurais dû voir ce qu'il subissait plus tôt, répondit-il avec un sourire triste. Ça fait deux ans que je le connais Nikolaï, et à Poudlard je le croisais tout les jours, même si je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Je suis un Serpentard et c'est un Gryffondor, on est sensé être ennemis mais même pour un ennemis je ne souhaiterais pas une telle chose.

- Personne ne mérite de subir cela hormis peut-être ceux qui infligent ça aux autres. Et Draco, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne n'a rien vu, rassura-t-il. Il y aura toujours des fous pour faire ce genre de chose. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Voldemort. Lui, il torture et tue comme si c'était le meilleur passe-temps du monde.

- Je ne comprend pas cela.

- Aucun de nous ne peut comprendre une telle chose. Nous nous vantons tous d'être des êtres civilisés mais nous sommes aussi capables de nous comporter comme la pire bête sauvage. Et il y en aura toujours pour vérifier cela, c'est ainsi que le monde est fait. Mais tu peux l'aider, si tu veux.

- Comment ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- En étant là et en lui montrant que même s'il y a des gens capables du pire, il y en a aussi qui sont tout le contraire.

- Je ne suis pas un modèle de sainteté, ricana l'adolescent.

- Aucun de nous n'a cette prétention, rigola Nikolaï. Mais tu sais, on ne demande pas la perfection, ce serait ennuyeux. Tu n'as qu'à être toi même, ce sera amplement suffisant, et lui montrer les bons côtés de la vie qu'il ne connaît sûrement pas.

- Ça l'aidera vraiment ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses.

- Dans ce cas j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux.

- Bien, maintenant voyons ces sorts, lança le mage.

Il sortit sa baguette et récita une incantation latine. Un parchemin apparut, lévitant près de lui.

- Tout les sorts que je vais découvrir vont s'inscrire sur ce parchemin, expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogatif du jeune homme en face de lui. Leurs conditions d'applications y seront aussi retranscrites.

Il récita ensuite une longue incantation dans une langue que Draco reconnu comme l'ancienne langue des Myrdiaël et sa baguette commença à luire d'une lumière mauve qui se dirigea vers Harry. Pendant de longues heures, le russe passa sa baguette au dessus de l'enfant blessé. Le jeune Malfoy l'observa en silence, ne quittant son poste que quelques minutes pour le repas du midi. Pendant toute l'opération, le visage de Nikolaï resta figé dans une profonde concentration. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus vitreux et semblaient perdus dans le vide. De fines lettres que Draco ne sut déchiffrer s'inscrivaient sans arrêt sur le parchemin qui s'allongeait magiquement lorsqu'il n'y avait plus d'espace.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que la lumière violette disparût. Nikolaï secoua légèrement la tête, semblant sortir d'une transe. Il avait l'air soucieux et ses traits montraient de la confusion et de la colère. Une colère profonde qui fit déglutir péniblement le jeune blond qui n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Le mage saisit le parchemin qui avait récupéré les informations et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il se mit à soigneusement lire ce qu'il avait entre les mains, ses yeux attentifs voyageant rapidement d'une ligne à une autre.

Une fois que le russe eut terminé, Katia qui les avait rejoint quelques heures au par avant, vérifia l'état du petit brun, rassurant Draco d'un sourire. Elle s'installa ensuite en face de Nikolaï et se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre de potion. Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

Une heure plus tard le couple Malfoy pénétrait la pièce. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire un pas dans la chambre que la voix de Nikolaï s'éleva, glaciale :

- Lucius, peut importe ce que tu en penses, dés que les Potter n'ont plus leur utilité je les tue sans attendre.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surprit.

- Tu as analysé les sortilèges ? Demanda Lucius en venant prendre place à côté de son ami.

- Je l'ai fait, répondit-il, et la liste est longue.

- Expliquez nous Nikolaï, demanda doucement Narcissa.

Le russe prit une profonde inspiration dans le but de se calmer puis il commença :

- J'ai découvert pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu le trouver plus vite comme les autres enfants de notre peuple. Sa magie est à soixante-dix pour cent bridée et un sort perturbe complètement les trente pour cent dont-il dispose. Ce sortilège à du être posé avant ses deux ans, donc sa magie n'a pas put s'éveiller correctement.

- Je vois, commenta Lucius. Ceci explique cela.

- Ensuite, tu m'as dit hier, que pendant l'attaque au manoir Potter, le survivant s'était pris un sort mais qu'il n'avait rien, non ?

- Oui, James a dit qu'il l'avait prit en pleine poitrine et qu'il avait fait un vol plané. Mais il n'a pas été blessé, Severus doutait même que ce soit vrai.

- S'il n'a pas été blessé, reprit le russe, c'est parce qu'il y a un sortilège qui lie Harry à son frère et qui transfert toutes les blessures et douleurs d'Abel sur lui, dit-il avec colère. C'est Harry qui a encaissé le coup.

Les visages pâlirent à cette annonce.

- Ensuite, il y a effectivement le charme qui rend inutile les potions sur lui. Il y en a un autre qui bride ses capacités d'apprentissage et sa mémoire. Encore un autre qui est visiblement destiné à limiter ses déplacements lorsqu'il se trouve à Poudlard et dans le manoir Potter. Il y a aussi un contrat de promesses forcées qui comporte tout un tas de règle.

- Qu'est ce qu'un contrat de promesses forcées ? Demanda Draco.

- C'est le même principe qu'un serment inviolable sauf que là on l'appose de force. Harry n'a jamais dû donner son accords sur un tel serment. C'est un rituel très long et très complexe qui demande beaucoup d'objets rares, difficiles à trouver. C'est très éprouvant pour celui qui le lance. C'est un rituel perdu dont très peu connaissent l'existence aujourd'hui. Il a disparût parce qu'il est trop complexe et facile à briser. Mais ils ont remédié à ça, expliqua-t-il avec un rire sans joie.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Narcissa inquiète.

- La seule façon de briser ce sortilège et qu'un sorcier extérieur au contrat lance un sort d'annulation relativement simple. Le problème étant que pour ce faire, il faut déjà savoir qu'une personne est sous l'emprise de se rituel qui est très difficilement détectable. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver. Donc, ils ont posé une règle qui empêche Harry de parler de ce sort à qui que ce soit sous peine de mort et après ils n'ont plus qu'à garder le silence à leur tour pour que jamais personne ne sache. Ainsi personne n'a même l'idée de briser le contrat.

- Quelle règles lui ont-ils imposé ? Demanda Lucius.

- Le silence sur le contrat. Il lui est interdit de parler de quoi que ce soit qui concerne sa famille, ce qui se passe ou a put se passer au manoir Potter et surtout sur son frère. Dumbledore est inclus aussi dans cette règle. Il doit une totale soumission à Lily, James, Abel et Albus. Il n'a pas le droit de se défendre contre eux quoi qu'on lui fasse. Il doit rester dans l'ombre de son jumeau, il ne doit pas se faire remarquer. Interdiction d'essayer, d'une quelconque manière, de briser les sorts qui l'entravent. Et j'en passe et des meilleurs, ça va jusqu'aux restrictions les plus stupides qu'on puisse imaginer. S'il n'obéit pas à toutes ses conditions, le sort enclenche une punition physique semblable à un doloris.

Il fit une pose et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix devenue colérique.

- Il y a aussi un sort qui pousse les autres à le rejeter. Il est facile à briser mais encore une fois le contrat l'empêche de le faire lui-même. Ce sortilège ne fonctionne pas lorsqu'il est inconscient et n'a pas d'effet sur les gens connaissant son existence. Un autre enchantement l'oblige à protéger son frère de sa vie s'il perçoit le moindre danger et un autre l'empêche de se suicider si l'envie l'en prenait, ce qui, à mon avis, a dû lui passer par la tête plus d'une fois. Ces gens l'ont complètement enchaîné, dit-il en serrant les poings.

- Par Merlin, ils en ont fait un bouclier pour Abel et leur petit joujou personnel, s'estomaqua Lucius.

- Comment avez vous fait pour avoir tant de détails ? Demanda une Katia plus blanche que la neige.

- Je suis très doué en sortilège, j'ai remis au goût du jour un vieux sort d'analyse Myrdiaël datant de l'époque des fondateurs, dit-il vaguement.

- Et vous allez pouvoir annuler tout ça ? Demanda Katia.

- Oui.

Une vague de soulagement passa sur tout les visages.

- Il va juste falloir attendre qu'il aille mieux parce que je vais devoir tous les faire en même temps et la levée des sorts et la libération de sa magie seront fatigantes pour lui.

- Ce ne sera pas douloureux ? S'inquiéta Draco.

- Non, juste fatiguant, rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Il faut attendre que sa magie revienne à un niveau acceptable.

- Donc deux trois semaines, renseigna Katia.

- Avec un peu de chance, ce sera fait avant ta rentrée à Poudlard Draco, remarqua Lucius.

- Mais pourquoi ces gens se sont-ils autant acharnés sur cet enfant ? Murmura Narcissa.

- Allez savoir ma douce. Parce qu'ils sont cruels, parce qu'ils ont peut-être ressentit la magie particulière des Myrdiaël et qu'ils en ont eu peur, parce qu'ils n'en ont que pour Abel ? De toute façon, à ce niveau, je pencherais plutôt pour la simple cruauté. Rien ne justifie un tel traitement encore plus sur un enfant si jeune. Les sorts sont-ils anciens ? Demanda-t-il sur une intuition.

- Le premier a du être posé entre ses un an et ses deux ans, le dernier vers ses quatre ans sauf ceux qui concernent Poudlard vers ses onze ans.

- Et donc Dumbledore était au courant de tout ceci, constata Narcissa.

- Je suis même sûr qu'il a participé à la pose des sorts, en particulier pour brider sa magie. Peu de sorciers sont capables de réaliser un tel acte, remarqua Nikolaï.

- Ce vieux fou glucosé ! Un jour me ferais un plaisir de lui faire avaler sa barbe, dit Draco en mimant le fait d'étrangler quelqu'un.

Pour une fois, ses parents ne réprimandèrent pas ses paroles : ils pensaient la même chose.

Harry avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve, ayant de temps en temps l'impression qu'on lui tenait la mains et sentant souvent des présences rassurantes autour de lui. Mais maintenant, les cauchemars qui s'étaient éloignés pour un temps revenaient au galop. La peur de la mort s'imposa de nouveau à lui. Il revit James et les aurors s'acharner sur lui à coup de pieds, de poings et de sorts. Il se rappela l'inconscience qui l'avait englouti et à présent, il se réveillait. Il sentit la douleur et en déduisit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas mort. Dommage. La terreur le submergea de nouveau, il n'en pouvait plus. Il tenta un mouvement mais une vague de souffrance le paralysa et il serra les dents. C'est alors qu'il sentit de nouveau cette main saisir doucement ses doigts, avec une délicatesse extrême qui le choqua et il entendit une voix inquiète et protectrice l'appeler...

C'était le lendemain de l'analyse de Nikolaï. Ce jour là, Katia annonça de nouveau que la fièvre avait baissé, au grand soulagement de tous. Draco veillait toujours sur Harry, assit à son chevet et lisant un livre tout comme Katia un peu plus loin dans la pièce. C'était la fin d'après-midi. Nikolaï été reparti pour aller se défouler un peu et faire quelques recherches, disant qu'il reviendrait rapidement et le couple Malfoy discutait tranquillement au rez de chaussé.

La médicomage venait juste de quitter la chambre pour changer de lecture quand Draco perçu une première grimace sur le visage du brun. Fermant rapidement son livre, il sortit de son fauteuil et s'assit sur le lit. Il l'observa et vit ses traits se crisper, supposant alors qu'il devait faire un cauchemar au vu de la peur qu'il pouvait lire clairement dans son expression. Soudain, il gigota légèrement mais cessa immédiatement tout mouvement alors que la souffrance prenait clairement le dessus sur son visage.

Inquiet, Drago se mit à genoux sur le matelas pour se rapprocher d'avantage. Il saisit doucement les doigts d'Harry, les serra un peu pour essayer de le rassurer et appela son nom pour le sortir de son rêve noir. Rapidement, le brun ouvrit son œil valide. Son regard perdu se posa sur Draco qui pu clairement y lire la terreur, la douleur et la panique. Son cœur se serra et un élan protecteur le prit. Resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur ses doigts, il se mit à caresser lentement les cheveux bruns pour tenter de le calmer.

- Harry, appela-t-il de la voix la plus douce et calme dont-il était capable. Tu es en sécurité, calmes-toi. Tout vas bien, tu es en sécurité. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ça va aller maintenant.

De son côté, Harry l'écoutait. Quelque chose caressait sa tête et ses doigts étaient pris dans une étreinte rassurante qui lui procurait une chaleur qui lui était inconnue. Sans ses lunettes, il n'y voyait rien, d'autant plus que son œil droit semblait hors service. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait pris un sort à cet endroit lors de sa correction. Il distingua vaguement une silhouette floue et identifia des cheveux blonds. Personne n'était blond au manoir Potter ! Il focalisa son attention sur celui qui parlait. Il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait cette voix mais il était incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait. Elle était douce, rassurante, protectrice. Il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre cela, on ne lui parlait jamais de cette manière. Cependant, il abandonna ses réflexions. Il avait mal partout.

- Calmes-toi, respires doucement et ça ira mieux, conseilla la voix inconnue.

Il obéit et cela lui apporta un peu plus de confort malgré les vagues de souffrances que traversaient.

- Je vais chercher Katia. Je reviens vite, annonça la voix alors que l'étreinte sur ses doigts et les caresses cessaient.

La panique revint aussitôt : il ne voulait pas être tout seul, il avait mal, et cette voix, cette présence étaient les premières choses d'agréables dans sa vie depuis des lustres. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Draco renonça immédiatement à s'éloigner lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Harry se refermer presque imperceptiblement sur les siens. Il regarda son visage et y lut une grande terreur et de la douleur. Il repris prestement sa place et se mit à caresser ses cheveux avec délicatesse serrant de nouveau ses doigts.

- Je reste ne t'en fait pas, rassura-t-il. Ça va aller maintenant, plus personne ne te fera de mal, dit-il.

Une seconde plus tard, Katia, Lucius et Narcissa, prévenus par les alarmes de son réveil, arrivaient dans la pièce. La scène qu'ils virent alors les attendrit au plus haut point : Draco, agenouillé et penché au dessus d'Harry, lui tenait la main et tentait de le rassurer à grand renfort de caresses alors que l'enfant blessé semblait désorienté et terrorisé. Jamais personne n'avait été témoin d'un tel comportement de la part du jeune prince des Serpentard.

Avisant l'expression de douleur de l'enfant, Katia s'approcha lentement de peur de l'effrayer d'avantage. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui :

- Respirez doucement et calmez-vous, dit-elle d'une voix basse et tranquille. Vous êtes en sécurité.

Le jeune garçon sembla l'écouter puis qu'elle vit le mouvement erratique de sa poitrine ralentir progressivement.

- Là voilà, c'est bien, félicita-t-elle alors que Draco continuait ses caresses rassurantes.

Lucius et Narcissa observèrent la scène, debout au bout du lit, n'avançant pas d'avantage pour ne pas brusquer Harry.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes de douces paroles de Draco et de Katia pour qu'il se calme et que son visage se détende un peu. Lucius sortit alors les lunettes qu'il avait réparé d'un sort et les tendit à la médicomage qui les mit à leur place sur le nez encore gonflé car cassé du jeune garçon. Tous l'observèrent alors regarder frénétiquement autour de lui, analysant l'endroit où il se trouvait avec crainte. Ils patientèrent tranquillement, le laissant prendre conscience de son environnement.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Tous son corps lui faisait mal, preuve qu'il était en vie et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Alors comment était-il passé des cachots sombres et humides à cette pièce somptueuse ? Regardant autour de lui de son seul œil valide, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans un grand lit à baldaquin. La chambre était vaste, les murs était décoré de grands tableaux dont les images bougeaient. Les meubles semblaient tous valoir une fortune. De hautes et larges fenêtre laissaient le soleil inonder l'endroit de sa lumière chaude.

Il s'aperçut alors que quatre personnes l'observaient tranquillement. Au bout du lit, il y avait un grand homme blond à l'air strict et vêtu de noir qui avait cependant un léger sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Une belle femme, blonde elle aussi et à l'allure très élégante se tenait à ses côtés. À sa gauche, au bord du lit, il y avait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui semblait douce et calme.

Harry était littéralement terrifié, toutefois, ceux qu'il voyait autour de lui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal, c'était une chose qu'il avait apprit à sentir au fil des ans, aussi il s'efforça de rester calme. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait et cela lui faisait peur. Entre la crainte, l'incompréhension et la douleur, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit : si James et Lily s'apercevaient qu'il n'était plus dans les cachots, ils allaient entrer dans une colère noire et cette fois, il était sûr d'y rester lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient. Il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il sentit alors l'étreinte sur ses doigts s'intensifier un peu plus, comme les caresses dans ses cheveux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, fit de nouveau la voix qui l'avait sorti de son cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité et tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas.

Il tourna alors le regard vers le propriétaire de cette voix protectrice. Même s'il doutait de la véracité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il avait envie d'y croire. Après tout, il semblait sincère et il ne voulais sûrement pas retourner là d'où il venait. Il observa le blond penché au dessus de lui. Il souriait doucement. Il connaissait ce visage, il en était sûr. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Sa présence lui était agréable, elle apaisait un peu sa peur. Il réfléchit un instant puis il se souvînt :

- Tu es... Dra... Draco... Draco Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix complètement cassée et enrouée.

Il grimaça. Sa gorge était en feu, il avait vraiment crié comme un damné lors de son dernier passage à tabac. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir.

- C'est moi, répondit Draco attirant de nouveau son attention. Tu as appelé à l'aide et nous t'avons entendu. Mon père t'as sauvé, expliqua-t-il en désignant Lucius d'un regard.

Harry suivi son mouvement et regarda l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds au bout du lit. Celui-ci lui sourit en lui adressant un signe de tête. Il se concentra de nouveau sur Draco qui continua :

- Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas, c'est promis. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

Il ne savait pas si une telle chose était possible, mais il voulait y croire. Il était fatigué, il avait mal, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de s'accrocher à cette voix qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Et tant pis si ça ne durait pas, tant pis si ce n'était qu'un rêve furtif, tant pis si ce n'était encore qu'une blague de son frère pour le faire souffrir. Il en profiterait le temps que ça durerait. Il tourna difficilement la tête vers la présence rassurante du blond dont les doigts voyageaient doucement sur ses cheveux. Une première larme s'échappa de son œil valide. D'autre suivirent et il pleura en silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Dites moi tout : vous avez aimé, vous n'avez pas aimé, des question peut-être ? Il n'y a qu'à laisser une petite reviews (dit-elle avec ses grands yeux de dragonneau impatient).

À bientôt pour la suite ! Audragon


	4. Familiers

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure à laquelle je publie. Enfin ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet je crois.

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Pendant un moment j'ai crus que jamais je n'arriverais à publier. Ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais plus internet et je viens tout juste de récupérer ma connexion.

Tout d'abord, merci aux reviewers. J'ai nommé : Carlia-Snape, lilly, Mandragore, Jenifael Arianne Potter, Dragonha, erikadu19, Gemini no Vannou, Morganna-Astraliane, Bollore, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Manoirmalfoys, nepheria4, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, Blues-moon, Akirafye, shamin, , JeniSasu, angel-944, Kapress, X-1984-X, Adelheidhei, Vrit, Licorne8, Guest, tamabaka, Elodie57, tomoyotrc, Yzeute, Shiragiku-chaan, Justeunserpentard, Zero, 77Hildegard, A.T, sarah-chan, Eternelly Hysteria et elo-didie.

Merci beaucoup pour vos remarques et vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur. Et merci de prendre le temps de lire et de commenter.

Ensuite, je répond à quelques question posé par vous chers lecteurs :

Première constatation : on est tous d'accord, on déteste les Potter mais je suis désolé je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les sortir de mes lignes pour vous les offrir sur un plateau d'argent afin que vous puissiez soulager vos nerf. Désolé. Mais ils auront leur punition dans l'histoire, ne vous en faîte pas. Je craint fort qu'il va falloir vous contenter de ça.

Deuxièmement, merci à ceux qui on prit la peine de me donner des conseil d'orthographe et de relever mes erreurs, ça m'aide beaucoup.

On m'a aussi demandé s'il y aurait une histoire d'âme sœur entre Draco et Harry. Eh bien vous verrez bien. Je ne vais pas tout vous dire quand même. Ça gâcherait le suspense.

Certains voulaient savoir où étaient passé Padfoot et Moony et s'ils avaient participé à la « torture » de Harry. Je vous dirais juste que Sirius et Remus feront partit de l'histoire mais je ne vous dirais pas de quelle façon ni quel sera leur rôle. Vous comprendrez sûrement mieux quelle place ils auront dans le chapitre cinq qui porte d'ailleurs le nom de « Sirius Black ». Il faudra encore une peu de patience pour savoir.

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont déploré les séquelles que va subir Harry. Pour parler du sujet, je dois dire que j'ai lu beaucoup d'histoire dans lesquelles les personnages subissaient des horreurs pas possibles et finissaient par en ressortir sans séquelles. Magie ou pas, je pense que c'est un peu irréaliste et idéaliste. J'aime donner de la réalité à mes histoires et pour cela, il faut voir les choses en face : on ne sort pas de telles épreuves sans marques, qu'elles soient psychologiques ou physiques. Cependant, ce n'est pas que par soucis de réalisme que j'ai fait cela. Une chose à savoir sur moi : je ne fait jamais rien sans raisons. Aussi, si j'ai infligé ces séquelles à Harry, il y a une raison derrière. Chaque petite chose à son importance, il m'arrive de mettre un petit détail qui n'a, à première vu, aucune importance mais qui s'avère être une clef de la suite de l'histoire. Ces blessures ne sont pas là par hasard et plus particulièrement son œil, pour vous donner un petit quelque chose. Les explications viendront dans les prochains chapitres.

On m'a aussi demandé si Harry deviendrai puissant et s'il participerai à la guerre. Là aussi, suspense mais vous aurez un très gros indice, voir deux gros indices, sur la question dans le chapitre cinq.

Autre chose encore qui n'a cette fois-ci pas de rapport avec « Apparences Trompeuses ». Beaucoup ont réclamé mes autres fictions dont les résumé sont sur mon profil. Je comptais attendre pour les publier mais comme elles ont l'air de beaucoup vous intéresser je les publierai sous peu. J'attendrais juste d'avoir écrit au moins dix chapitres d'une fic avant de commencer, dire d'avoir un peu d'avance. Je mettrais régulièrement à jour mon profil pour vous faire part de l'avancement et quand il y aura dix chapitres, vous pourrez vous attendre à une publication.

Voilà pour les reviews et merci encore d'avoir prit le temps de commenter. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, j'y répondrais au mieux.

Sur ce, on n'oublie pas d'avoir une petite pensée pour J. K. Rowling à qui appartient Harry Potter qui stimule pas mal mon imagination en ce moment. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4 :

Familiers

Harry pleura un long moment en silence sous les regards tristes de tout ceux qui étaient présents. Draco, en voyant ses larmes, avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui, mais il savait que s'il faisait autre chose que de lui caresser les cheveux et lui tenir les doigts, il lui ferait mal. Il s'efforça alors de faire passer toute sa chaleur dans ces deux simples gestes, espérant rassurer et réconforter le brun. Celui-ci se rendormis finalement, épuisé.

- Il dort ne vous en faîtes pas, renseigna Katia devant le regard inquiet de l'adolescent lorsqu'il le vit clore sa paupière. Il a besoin de repos.

Rassuré, Draco reporta son attention sur Harry, ne cessant pas ses caresses. Les larmes de souffrances et de détresses qu'il venait de voir l'avaient chamboulé. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de douleur, physique et morale, dans un regard.

Les trois adultes aussi se sentaient tristes pour le jeune homme. Ils avaient bien perçu que l'enfant craquait totalement, il était à bout et c'était tout à fait normal. Ils regardèrent quelques minutes encore, Draco, protecteur et doux, cajoler tranquillement l'endormi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera de nouveau avant demain, avança Katia.

- Père, est-ce que je peux rester là cette nuit ? Demanda Draco d'une voix inquiète qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tout seul s'il se réveille, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est d'accord, répondit Lucius touché par sollicitude de son fils. Je veux juste que tu viennes manger avec nous.

- C'est comprit, répondit l'adolescent sans lâcher Harry des yeux.

- Je pense qu'il est hors de danger maintenant, dit Katia. Il va juste lui falloir du temps pour récupérer à présent.

- Avoir un tel regard à son âge, ces gens sont des monstres, murmura Narcissa qui fixait l'enfant endormit.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas ma douce, réconforta Lucius en passa une main dans son dos. C'est fini tout ça pour lui. Et un jour ou l'autre, ils paieront pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Une fois son repas prit, Draco alla enfiler un pyjama de soie verte et il s'installa au côté du brun pour la nuit. Il s'allongea à sa gauche, se glissant prudemment sous la couette, refermant délicatement ses doigts sur ceux du brun. Il l'observa en silence, s'endormant finalement sous le regard attendrit de la médicomage assise plus loin. Elle se leva, fit apparaître quelques bougies d'un mouvement de baguette et ferma les lourds rideaux pour la nuit d'un sort. Elle reprit place dans le petit salon et plongea de nouveau dans son livre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucius entrait dans la chambre plongée dans une lumière tamisée. Il salua Katia d'un signe de tête.

- Allez vous reposer un peu, je vais prendre la relève, dit-il.

Elle quitta alors la pièce en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Le chef de la famille Malfoy alla s'asseoir dans dans le fauteuil que son fils avait tiré près du lit et posa ses yeux sur les deux enfants. Il n'arrêtait plus de réfléchir. Les Potter, Dumbledore et tout ceux qui avaient osé toucher au petit brun le paieraient très cher. On ne touchait pas à un Myrdiaël sans en payer les conséquences. Et celles-ci seraient encore pire pour eux puisqu'il s'agissait en plus d'un enfant. Mais pour le moment, il fallait le soigner et lui construire une nouvelle vie tout en l'aidant à se reconstruire lui même.

Plusieurs idées lui passaient déjà en tête, à la fois pour rendre heureux cet enfant et pour leurs futur vengeance. La vengeance de tout un peuple.

Soudain, un léger gémissement attira son attention. Il recentra son regard qui s'était perdu dans le vague sur Harry. Ses traits étaient tendus, une grimace de peur se dessina bientôt sur son visage. Il se leva alors et s'assit sur le matelas avec grâce et élégance. Il remarqua rapidement que le jeune homme cauchemardait. Il posa doucement une main sur sa seule épaule indemne, constatant avec peine que par ce simple contact il se mit à trembler.

- Harry, réveilles toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, appela-t-il doucement. Harry.

Il resserra un peu sa prise sur la frêle épaule, n'osant pas en faire plus de peur de lui faire mal. Toutefois, cela sembla suffire puisque le jeune garçon ouvrit son œil valide dans un violent sursaut qui lui tira une grimace de douleur.

- Calmes-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rassura l'homme devant la peur qui émanait de l'enfant.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda. Sa panique sembla alors monter en flèche et il se mit à trembler de plus belle.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, dit-il en comprenant sa peur. Tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te touchera, continua-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante.

Le jeune garçon sembla se calmer légèrement mais ses tremblements persistèrent. Draco gigota alors un peu à ses côtés et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur les doigts d'Harry sans se réveiller. Celui-ci tourna alors lentement la tête vers lui et sembla se calmer un peu plus. Ses tremblements cessèrent. Son œil vert revint alors sur Lucius qui lui sourit doucement.

- Tu es en sécurité, assura-t-il a nouveau.

- Je...Je n'ai pas... rêvé... tout... tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée et difficilement compréhensible.

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, confirma l'homme.

- Vous... m'avez sauvé ?

- Tu fais parti des miens. J'ai entendu ton appel au secoure, j'ai immédiatement accourut, expliqua-t-il alors que la peur laissait peu à peu place à l'attention et la curiosité dans le regard d'Harry. Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy.

- Des vôtres ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle laborieux.

- Respires doucement et ne forces pas, nous avons le temps. Tu n'es pas un sorcier ordinaire, Harry, commença-t-il alors. La magie t'as fais un don. Elle a fait de toi un Myrdiaël. J'en suis un moi aussi tout comme Draco. Normalement, j'aurais dû venir te chercher quand tu avais deux ou trois ans mais les sorts que l'on t'a jeté m'ont empêcher de te trouver. J'en suis désolé. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- Vrai ? Demanda l'enfant plein d'espoir.

- Vrai, répondit Lucius. Je suis aussi au courant pour tout les sortilèges qui t'entravent. Dés que tu iras mieux, nous te libérerons de tes chaînes. En attendant, tu es en sécurité derrière les barrières du manoir Malfoy. Tu peux dormir tranquille et ne t'inquiètes pas, lorsque tu ouvriras de nouveau les yeux, tu seras toujours dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, dans cette maison, bien à l'abri de tout danger.

- Vraiment ? Insista Harry qui semblait ne pas y croire.

Lucius sortit sa baguette faisant sursauter violemment l'enfant. Il resserra son étreinte sur son épaule :

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, rassura-t-il en décelant de nouveau la peur dans l'oeil vert. Je jure sur ma magie que tout ce que je viens de te dire est la pure vérité, promit-il alors que le serment prenait forme dans un fil de lumière doré.

Harry le regarda, visiblement très surprit.

- Merci, articula-t-il difficilement avec un léger sourire.

- Dors maintenant. Tu en as besoin, termina Lucius.

Le jeune brun ferma alors doucement sa paupière visible et se rendormit en quelques seconde sous le regard protecteur du blond. Celui-ci l'observa d'un air pensif jusqu'au moment où Katia revint.

- Il s'est réveillé quelque minutes mais il dort de nouveau, informa-t-il. Bonne nuit, dit-il en sortant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry eu un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'on ne lui avait pas menti. Il était toujours bien installé dans le grand lit à baldaquin.

- Salut, fit la voix de Draco.

Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage souriant du blond assit au bord du lit. Il sentait toujours ses doigts autour des siens, ça le rassurait.

- Salut, bredouilla-t-il de sa voix abîmée.

Une quinte de toux lui vrilla alors la gorge et enflamma tout son corps brûlant de douleur.

- Respirez doucement, conseilla une voix féminine.

Lorsqu'il eu retrouvé ses esprits, il trouva la jeune femme qu'il avait vu la veille, penchée au dessus de lui.

- Voulez-vous un peu d'eau ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il inclina la tête et en une seconde un verre lui fut présenté. La médicomage passa sa main libre dans son cou pour lui relever un peu la tête et amena le contenant à ses lèvres.

- Doucement, commanda-t-elle.

Il avala lentement quelques petites gorgées. Le liquide frais coula dans sa gorge en lui faisant un bien fou. Il soupira de bien être lorsque sa tête retrouva l'oreiller frais.

- Je m'appelle Katia, je suis la médicomage qui vous a soigné, annonça-t-elle.

- Merci.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour vos douleurs, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude, dit-il en fermant son œil quelques seconde.

Draco et Katia échangèrent un regard peiné à ces mots.

- Dés que votre niveau de magie sera remonté, je pourrais vous soigner plus efficacement, assura-t-elle lorsqu'il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur elle. En attendant, je crains que vous ne puissiez bouger beaucoup.

Elle passa sa baguette au dessus de lui.

- Votre fièvre a encore baissé, c'est bien. Votre état s'améliore, annonça-t-elle. Avez vous faim ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il.

- J'aimerais quand même que vous essayez de manger un peu, insista-t-elle.

Il acquiesça docilement. Elle et Draco le redressèrent avec le plus de précautions possibles, lui arrachant cependant un gémissement de souffrance qu'il tenta en vain d'étouffer. Katia plaça prestement des oreillers dans son dos pendant que l'adolescent le tenait, puis ils l'y installèrent doucement. Harry se retrouva alors presque assit. Le jeune homme avait fermé sa paupière et semblait concentré sur sa respiration, tentant visiblement de faire refluer la douleur qui s'était intensifiée avec le mouvement.

La médicomage appela un elfe de maison et commanda une soupe qui arriva rapidement. Avec lenteur et patience elle commença à nourrir son patient. Il n'avala pas grand chose, à peine quelques bouchées mais elle s'en contenta, sans insister et sans remarque.

Alors qu'il terminait, Narcissa entra dans la chambre. Elle sourit en le voyant éveillé. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit avec élégance, croisant les mains sur ses genoux, du côté opposé à celui que Draco occupait. Katia était debout à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour, je suis Narcissa Malfoy, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis la mère de Draco.

- Bonjour madame, salua-t-il poliment de sa voix cassée.

- Tu peux oublier le madame, dit-elle en souriant. Appelle moi Narcissa.

Il acquiesça.

- Sa fièvre est presque partie, renseigna Katia, et il a mangé un peu.

- C'est bien, répondit la blonde. Si tu as envi ou besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à le réclamer, dit-elle au petit brun d'une voix douce et maternelle.

Il sembla troublé un instant mais il inclina la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir bouger pendant un moment, reprit-elle toujours sur le même ton qui semblait d'ailleurs surprendre le jeune homme qui la regardait avec confusion.

Narcissa n'eut aucun mal à comprendre son trouble. Elle lui parlait comme une mère et elle comprit vite à son expression que Lily Potter n'avait jamais dû le faire.

- Mais Draco et nous tous te tiendront compagnie si tu le veux bien, continua-t-elle.

- Merci.

Et la journée passa ainsi. Il dormit encore beaucoup mais à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il trouvait Draco. Katia le fit souvent boire et manger de petites quantités de soupe et même s'il n'avait vraiment aucun goût pour la nourriture, ça lui faisait du bien. Il se rendormait rapidement sans même s'en rendre compte mais il se réveillait systématiquement à cause d'un cauchemar dont il sortait grâce au blond qui l'appelait. À chaque fois c'était un moment très désagréable, sa respiration étant devenue erratique lui vrillait les côtes et la terreur d'être de nouveau dans les cachot revenait en force.

Le jeune Malfoy le rassurait patiemment sans faire de remarque. Harry était très étonné par un tel comportement. Premièrement parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui ainsi et deuxièmement parce que ce n'était absolument pas l'image qu'il avait de son camarade. Comme tout le monde à Poudlard, il connaissait le prince des Serpentard, même s'il n'avait jamais eu d'autre contact que de furtifs regards. Mais il l'avait toujours perçu comme un jeune homme froid, orgueilleux, hautain, pourri gâté et sans cœur, comme son frère en moins poussé. Il s'était trompé, mais cela ne le choquait pas plus que ça : il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Aussi, il se contenta de découvrir le Draco gentil, protecteur et rassurant. Le Draco qui lui faisait un bien fou.

Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans un sursaut en fin de journée. Il se mit à trembler fortement. Il était fatigué du stress provoqué par les multiples cauchemars de la journée. Il sentit une fois encore Draco lui tenir les doigts et sa main dans ses cheveux termina de l'apaiser. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à de telles caresses et il trouvait cela encore plus agréable qu'il l'avait imaginé en regardant Abel se faire cajoler de la sorte.

Lorsqu'il eu retrouvé ses esprits, il ouvrit son œil et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur en voyant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore près de lui. Il était grand, à la peau pâle, aux yeux d'un bleu très clair et aux longs cheveux bruns. Il avait des épaules plutôt larges. À sa façon de se tenir et malgré ses robes de sorciers amples et vertes, il devinait qu'il devait disposer d'une certaine force physique. Ce qui ne le rassura pas au contraire du léger sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de l'inconnu qui avait sûrement remarquer sa peur. L'expression douce qu'il afficha le calma quelque peu.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il de sa voix à l'accent slave, je m'appelle Nikolaï Kitäev. Je suis un ami, dit-il doucement.

- Je vous connais, répondit Harry. Vous êtes un des meilleurs mage de combat du monde, dit-il surprit de trouver un homme qu'il admirait en face de lui.

Nikolaï Kitäev était connu. C'était un grand duelliste. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre mais on disait qu'il était un grand épéiste et très doué avec les armes et les sortilèges en tout genre. Harry le respectait énormément. Il avait rêvé devenir aussi fort que lui pour pouvoir gagner sa liberté. Et maintenant, il l'avait devant lui. La crainte, même si elle restait présente avait laissé place à l'émerveillement dans son œil vert.

- C'est ça, confirma le russe avec un sourire.

- Nikolaï a analysé tout les sorts qu'on t'a jeté, commença Draco en attirant de nouveau son regard. Dés que tu iras mieux, il les annulera tous.

Le brun tourna la tête vers le russe demandant silencieusement confirmation avec espoir. Nikolaï s'assit gracieusement sur la matelas et serra doucement la deuxième main du gamin dans la sienne :

- Dés que tu auras récupéré suffisamment de magie, je t'enlève tes chaînes. Toutes, précisa-t-il. J'ai analysé tout les sortilèges que l'on a apposé sur toi et j'en ai trouvé toutes les conditions. Je sais tout, de la restriction de ta magie jusqu'à la dernière règle du contrat de promesses forcées. Bientôt, tu en seras libéré.

Harry le regardait stupéfait. L'homme avait même détecté le contrat. Pourtant, Dumbledore avait dit que personne ne pourrait le faire. Nikolaï devait être encore plus fort qu'on ne le disait.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-il. Merci, merci, merci, continua-t-il dans une litanie alors que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur sa joue.

Le russe, attendri, s'avança un peu alors que l'enfant se tendait instinctivement à son approche pourtant lente et dépourvut de menace. Il continua néanmoins son mouvement et embrassa le front bandé alors que l'enfant continuait à pleurer et à le remercier malgré le fait qu'il ai fermé son œil de peur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit avec une stupéfaction totale lorsqu'il sentit le geste affectif.

- De rien kotëhok (se prononce « kationak », « chaton » ou « petit chat » en russe), répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis comme toi un Myrdiaël, sais tu ce que c'est ?

- Oui, monsieur Malfoy m'a expliqué rapidement, dit-il en calmant ses larmes.

- Très bien. Saches que maintenant que tu es avec nous, nous ne laisserons plus personne te faire du mal.

Harry scruta ses yeux, cherchant une trace de mensonge qu'il ne trouva pas. Il en fit ensuite de même avec Draco qui lui sourit. Il bredouilla un nouveau remerciement de sa voix cassée. Katia revint bientôt avec un repas dont il n'avala pas grand chose. Nikolaï s'occupa ensuite de l'allonger de nouveau pour la nuit, aidé de la médicomage. Une nouvelle fois, Draco décida de dormir avec lui. Il avait été décidé qu'il n'était plus utile de le veiller la nuit, sa vie n'étant plus en danger mais le blond avait décidé de le couver.

Le lendemain, alors que Narcissa et son fil lui tenaient compagnie, Katia s'avança :

- Je vais devoir changer les pansements de vos avants bras, votre visage et votre dos, annonça-t-elle.

Il acquiesça en silence et elle prépara tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

- Je vais commencer par votre dos, dit-elle. Voulez voulez-vous bien m'aider Draco ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il immédiatement.

- Asseyez-vous ici, demanda-t-elle en désignant le matelas à gauche d'Harry au niveau de ses cuisses.

Il s'exécuta puis ils redressèrent le brun doucement, lui tirant malgré tout une grimace. Il se retrouva assit, un peu penché en avant, le menton posé sur l'épaule du blond qui le tenait dans cette position. Ses blessures se réveillèrent immédiatement, lui faisant serrer les dents. Katia ne perdit pas de temps : elle s'installa derrière lui. D'un sort, elle commanda aux bandes qui entouraient son torse et son dos de s'enlever doucement.

L'opération tira un gémissements au brun qui enfouis instinctivement son visage dans le cou de Draco qui le soutenait. Narcissa, assise de l'autre côté, se mit à caresser ses cheveux pour l'encourager. Les deux Malfoy découvrirent avec horreur les longues et nombreuses plaies plus ou moins profondes qui lui traversaient le dos en tout sens. La médicomage, nettoya et vérifia l'état de cicatrisation de chaque blessure, se faisant la plus délicate possible. Le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour calmer les douleurs de son patient ne lui avaient jamais autant tapé sur les nerfs qu'en cet instant.

Malgré tout, Harry ne se plaignit pas une seule fois. Il ne pleura pas non plus. Il se contenta de garder son visage caché dans le cou du blond qui avait incliné la tête pour poser sa joue dans ses cheveux que Narcissa caressait avec tendresse. Nikolaï et Lucius entrèrent dans la chambre à ce moment mais personne ne les remarqua, bien trop concentré sur le blessé. Voir le gamin souffrir ainsi les faisaient enrager contre ses tortionnaires.

Katia fit le plus vite possible et bientôt, un bandage propre était en place. Draco leva son bras gauche qu'il plaça dans le cou d'Harry pour soutenir sa tête et il le rallongea, se penchant avec lui pour accompagner le mouvement. Lorsqu'il fut réinstaller, tous purent voir que le jeune homme avait pâlit et qu'une grimace de douleur habillait son visage.

Katia continua avec ses avants bras. Elle avait placé les attelles de façon à pouvoir facilement faire ses soins et l'opération fut cette fois-ci beaucoup moins pénible. Draco lui tenait la main et Narcissa promenait ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans un geste maternelle.

Lorsque la médicomage retira les pansements de son visage tous attendirent ce qu'ils allaient voir avec appréhension. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent lorsqu'ils virent le résultat de ce qu'il avait subi. La plus longue plaie commençait au dessus de son œil gauche, au centre du front. Elle descendait jusqu'à la base de son sourcil droit, traversait sa paupière, sa pommette et s'allongeait verticalement jusqu'au bas de sa mâchoire, passant près de sa bouche. Deux autres naissaient au dessus de son œil droit et traçaient deux lignes rejoignant elles aussi le bas de son visage, l'une barrant sa paupière, l'autre passant juste au coin externe de l'oeil, mais toutes deux coupant le sourcil. Et une dernière commençait sous la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait mystérieusement était épargnée. Elle passait sur sa tempe et stoppait sa course elle aussi sur l'os de la mâchoire. L'oeil caché par la paupière close et abîmé était gonflé.

Tous étaient figés. Il était défiguré. Mise à part Katia,seul Narcissa parvint à ne pas montrer son trouble et elle continua à caresser ses cheveux en lui souriant. Harry, lui, n'avait pas vu leur réactions. Il était trop fatigué. La médicomage nettoya les blessures qui, malgré tout, avaient bonne mine. Elles ne s'infectaient pas. Au moins les cicatrices seraient nettes et propres. Elle avait bien fait son travail.

Lorsque se fut finit et que les bandages furent de nouveau en place, le jeune garçon était épuisé. Katia le fit boire.

- Dort un peu maintenant poussin, conseilla Narcissa d'une voix douce en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Il obéit immédiatement. Après un moment, les adultes quittèrent la pièce en silence. Draco reprit place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et regarda le brun, pensif. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il allait faire vivre un enfer à sa cher professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal et son fils chéri quand il serait de retour à Poudlard. Et ce ne serait que le début de la vengeance. Oh oui, ça allait faire mal. Il allait bien s'amuser. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien et ça restait son job préféré de pourrir la vie de ce cher survivant.

Plusieurs, jours défilèrent ainsi et l'état du brun s'améliorait doucement. Il dormait moins dans la journée mais il restait fatigué à cause de ses nuits agitées de violents cauchemars. Pour cette raison, Draco dormait dans sa chambre et il le réveillait et le rassurait à chaque fois. Les deux jeunes garçon se rapprochèrent très vite.

Harry découvrait une nouvelle facette de la personnalité du prince des Serpentard qu'il avait toujours connu de vue uniquement. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. La voix du blond le rassurait, son contact le réchauffait et son sourire lui changeait les idées. Il se montrait très protecteur avec lui et il découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie la sensation de se sentir en sécurité. C'était agréable de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un pour surveiller ce qui se passait autour de vous pendant que vous vous reposiez.

Ils avaient parlé de banalités et quand Draco découvrit que le brun aimait les livres et les créatures magiques, il s'était empressé de sélectionner plusieurs ouvrages dans la bibliothèque familiale. Nikolaï avait été appelé à la rescousse et avait ensorcelé les livres pour qu'ils lévitent devant Harry et que les pages se tournent lorsqu'il le demandait. Ainsi, il pouvait enfin avoir la lecture qu'il avait toujours envié aux autres. Il en avait presque pleuré et il avait longuement remercié son ami et le sorcier russe.

Narcissa passait souvent du temps avec eux dans la chambre. Elle répondait aux questions qu'il se posait parfois en lisant. Elle l'aidait à manger et à boire. Et elle le rassurait quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle était toujours douce et tendre, lui souriant avec affection. Le brun s'attachait de plus en plus à elle.

Quand il en avait le temps, Lucius discutait aussi avec lui de chose et d'autres sans grande importance. Au début, il lui faisait peur mais il avait vite compris que le chef de la famille Malfoy ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Et derrière son image dur et strict, Harry avait trouvé une sorte de repère de confiance son instinct lui criant qu'il ne risquait rien en sa présence.

Nikolaï aussi venait souvent le voir et ils se lançaient alors tout deux dans des discussion sur les duels du russe qui passionnaient l'enfant. Katia ne passait plus ses journées au manoir mais elle venait tout les jours contrôler son état.

- Je ne verrais plus jamais de cet œil n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle finissait de remettre en place le bandage sur son visage.

Elle hésita un moment avant de lui répondre. Elle s'assit au bord du lit en face du lui.

- Non, je suis désolé, dit-elle avec tristesse.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, ce n'est pas de votre faute, répondit le brun en baissant le visage. Et vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Draco, assit à ses côtés, prit ses doigts dans sa main pour le soutenir.

- Je vais garder d'autres séquelles ? Demanda-t-il ensuite de sa voix abîmée.

Encore une fois, Katia hésita avant de répondre. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Draco s'approcher un peu plus pour soutenir son ami et elle commença :

- Vous allez aussi garder des cicatrices. Sur les avants bras, dans le dos et sur le visage, dit-elle gravement alors que l'enfant restait impassible. Et vous aurez toujours une faiblesse dans les jambes. Il faudra sûrement que vous marchiez avec une canne pour ne pas les fatiguer trop vite dans vos journées.

- Merci de me l'avoir dit, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

La médicomage termina ses soins avant de repartir.

- Ça va ? Demanda Draco inquiet devant le manque de réaction du brun qui avait baissé la tête.

- Ça va, murmura-t-il. Ça ira.

Draco s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir.

- Tu sais, j'aurais bien aimé apprendre à me battre comme Nikolaï. Ça va être difficile si je ne peux pas me servir de mes jambes correctement, expliqua-t-il.

Draco le serra un peu plus contre lui sans un mot, s'efforçant de le consoler comme il pouvait. Cette nuit là, les cauchemars d'Harry se firent plus violents. Le réveillant pour la énième fois, Draco le rassura patiemment.

- Je suis désolé. Je t'empêche de dormir, s'excusa le brun tremblant encore.

- Ce n'est rien. Attend, j'ai une idée.

Le blond le redressa avec attention et il se glissa derrière lui. Il passa ses jambes de chaque côtés du corps de son ami qu'il installa ensuite contre son torse. Il referma ses bras autour de lui en faisant bien attention à ses blessures.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Demanda alors le blond une fois l'opération terminée.

- Non, ça va merci, répondit-il très tendu et gêné.

Jamais personne ne l'avait pris ainsi dans ses bras. C'était chaud et agréable. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se détendit progressivement, se sentant en sécurité.

- Essayes de te rendormir, conseilla Draco. Tu as encore besoin de te reposer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée et cette fois-ci, il dormit tranquille. Lorsque Narcissa les trouva ainsi le lendemain, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller chercher son mari pour lui montrer. Tout deux sourirent devant la scène attendrissante et décidèrent de les laisser dormir encore un peu.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'Harry avait été sauvé par Lucius. Il allait beaucoup mieux. Ces douleurs étaient presque entièrement parties et seule ses côtes posaient encore quelques soucis, les os bougeant à chaque respiration. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient toujours immobilisés mais il ne le vivait pas trop mal. La famille Malfoy s'occupait très bien de lui et Draco faisait toujours en sorte qu'il ne s'ennuie pas, allant souvent chercher de nouvelles lectures pour lui.

Le blond lui avait également présenté Fay. L'un de ses deux familiers. Un petit fennec blanc aux grandes oreilles qui se faisait maintenant souvent un plaisir de venir dormir avec eux. Il y avait aussi Fennisis, un aigle royal plus grand que la moyenne et d'une couleur châtain clair peu commune pour un tel oiseau. Tout deux étaient très intelligents et Draco avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de deux animaux magiques un peu particuliers.

Tout deux étaient en train de lire tranquillement un après midi, quand le couple Malfoy entra dans la chambre. Les deux adolescents abandonnèrent leurs lectures en constatant qu'ils avaient visiblement quelque chose à leur dire. Harry se tendit, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait peur. Peur que peut-être les Malfoy en aient assez de s'occuper de lui. Après tout, il n'était qu'un fardeau dans cette maison et il leur avait déjà causé beaucoup de problèmes. Ils venaient peut-être lui dire que c'était fini la belle vie. Il avait redouté cela depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il regarda avec appréhension Narcissa s'asseoir au bord du lit, près de lui, alors que Lucius se postait derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils souriaient tout deux.

- Nous avons beaucoup réfléchit, commença Lucius faisant s'inquiéter l'enfant en face d'eux. Voilà, nous savons que tu n'as jamais eu droit à une famille normale alors nous avons décidé de t'offrir une chance d'en avoir une. Si tu le veux, Narcissa et moi souhaiterions t'adopter, proposa-t-il doucement.

Harry écarquilla son œil valide. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il tourna la tête vers Draco qui lui offrit un splendide sourire. Il recentra son regard sur le couple. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir rien dire, faisant pouffer Draco et amusant les adultes.

- Vous voulez dire, devenir... commença-t-il n'osant pas y croire.

- Devenir tes parents. Ton père et ta mère, termina Narcissa en lui prenant la main et souriant tendrement.

- Je... je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous, répondit le brun. Je vous ai déjà causé trop d'ennuis.

- Harry, tu ne nous causes aucun ennuis, intervint Narcissa.

- C'est le rôle des parents de s'occuper le leurs enfants. De prendre soin d'eux, de veiller à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien, de les soigner, de les rendre heureux, expliqua Lucius. Nous voulons faire tout cela pour toi.

Le brun n'en revenait pas que les Malfoy lui propose cela. Même si depuis qu'il était avec eux il n'avait pas pu bouger et avait été dans un état grave, ces derniers jours avaient été les plus beaux de sa vie. Il voulait que ça continue. Narcissa avait été plus une mère pour lui en deux semaines que Lily dans toute sa vie. Lucius l'avait sauvé et il le protégeait en faisant croire à tous qu'il était mort, en l'accueillant chez lui et en le soignant. Il se sentait bien avec eux. Ils ne s'énervaient jamais sur lui. Il voulait rester avec eux et eux lui proposaient une famille, une vraie. Alors il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire :

- D'accord, bredouilla-t-il alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur sa joue. Oui, répéta-t-il.

Lucius lui sourit franchement alors que Narcissa s'approchait un peu plus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le laissa pleurer contre elle, de joie pour une fois, caressant ses cheveux.

- Merci, dit-il entre deux sanglots, pour tout. Merci.

- Tout ira bien maintenant poussin, chuchota la blonde à son oreille.

Draco souriait de toute ses dents. Il avait tout de suite adhéré au projet lorsque son père lui en avait parlé et il avait un peu peur que Harry refuse. Il était rassuré maintenant et le brun allait enfin avoir une famille.

Le lendemain, Draco et sa mère quittèrent le manoir pour le chemin de traverse afin de faire des achats pour la rentrée du blond à Poudlard. Harry lisait tranquillement quand Lucius entra dans la pièce.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, annonça le blond en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil près du lit.

Le jeune garçon le regarda d'un air interrogatif alors qu'il sortait un objet. Il lui présenta une pierre blanche et ronde grosse comme un poing.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le brun.

- Cette sphère est ce que l'on appel un cristal au familier, répondit le blond. C'est un objet magique propre aux Myrdiaël. Elle permet d'invoquer des familiers. C'est comme ça que Draco a eu Fay et Fennesis. Les familiers invoqués par cette méthodes sont magiques et disposent parfois de certains pouvoirs, mais pas toujours. Fennesis par exemple, peut pousser des cris si puissants qu'ils percent n'importe quel tympan et brisent des murs. Ce sont toujours des animaux ordinaires mais ils sont quelques fois un peu différents de leurs homologues sauvages en terme de taille et de couleur. Ce sont des compagnons très intelligents et très loyaux envers leur maître. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être d'en avoir et comme ça tu ne seras pas tout seul quand Draco devra retourner à l'école. Et que moi et Narcissa seront occupés.

- Je peux vraiment ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Bien sûr, c'est pour toi que je l'ai amené.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien. Donc tout ce que tu as faire c'est mettre quelques gouttes de sang et souffler sur la sphère. On y va ?

- Oui, se réjouit l'enfant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lucius piqua le bout de l'un de ses doigts pour obtenir le sang puis il leva l'objet devant le visage du jeune garçon qui souffla dessus avec excitation, pressé de voir ce qui se produirait. La pierre se mit à luire fortement puis elle se désintégra en une fine poussière scintillante. Celle-ci se dispersa dans la pièce. Une forte lumière les força à fermer les yeux un instant.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, Harry crut qu'il rêvait. Un peu plus loin dans la chambre se dressait un énorme lion noir aux yeux émeraudes. Il était plus grand que les lions normaux et avait une crinière plus abondante. Sous le regard émerveillé de l'adolescent, le félin s'avança par le côté opposé à celui où se trouvait Lucius qui détaillait l'animal d'un regard impressionné. Lentement, il mit ses deux énormes pattes avant sur le lit et avança son imposante tête vers celle du brun. Il huma son odeur avant de se frotter doucement contre lui. Un puissant ronronnement s'éleva, faisant rire le jeune homme chatouillé par la longue crinière soyeuse.

- Eh bien, en voilà un gros chat, ricana Lucius amusant d'avantage le garçon.

Soudain, l'attention de celui-ci fut attirée par un sifflement étrange. Le lion se recula un peu et Harry vit une tête de serpent sortir de la toison ébène. Lentement, le reptile précédemment enroulé autour du cou du félin et caché par sa crinière, glissa sur le lit pour se dresser devant Harry. Il était d'un magnifique vert émeraude, un peu plus clair que les yeux du félin. Il avait d'envoûtant yeux dorés aux pupilles fendues. Fin, il devait cependant mesurer deux bons mètres.

« Bonjour jeune maître. » Siffla le serpent.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry. As-tu un nom ? » Répondit-il en fourchelang.

« Non jeune maître. Nous n'avons pas de noms, libre à vous de choisir. »

Harry se tourna vers Lucius qui semblait complètement surprit :

- Tu es fourchelang ? Demanda-t-il en bafouillant quelque peu.

L'adolescent aurait pu trouver cela très drôle si la réaction de James et Lily, lorsqu'ils avaient appris cela, ne lui était pas immédiatement revenu à l'esprit. Cette fois là avait été vraiment pénible pour lui. Il baissa le visage, ferma l'oeil et se mit à trembler fortement. Le lion se mit à ronronner de plus belle se frottant légèrement au jeune garçon pour le rassurer alors que le serpent vert s'était mit à siffler une sorte de musique. Voyant la terreur du jeune garçon, Lucius vint s'asseoir près de lui et prit sa main :

- Harry, regardes-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Le garçon obéit.

- Je ne vais rien te faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que... quand Lily et James ont appris que j'étais fourchelang, ils ont...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il cria de douleur. Une souffrance cuisante parcourut tout son corps lui coupant la respiration et lui faisant ouvrir son œil en grand. Il le savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas parler de ce qui se passait dans le manoir Potter : le contrat s'était activé lui rappelant les règles. Le châtiment dura une minutes entière sous le regard impuissant et paniqué de Lucius qui en comprit cependant l'origine. Lorsque ce fut enfin finis, Harry était épuisé et pâle.

- Excuses-moi, c'est de ma faute, s'excusa Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

- Harry, sache que le fait que tu sois fourchelang ne gênera personne ici. C'est un don extraordinaire et je trouve ça remarquable, expliqua le blond qui reçut un sourire soulagé. Désolé si je t'ai fais peur, j'ai juste été très surpris. Et n'oublies pas que personne ici ne te fera de mal.

L'adolescent acquiesça mollement.

- Je vais t'aider à t'allonger et tu vas dormir un peu.

Lucius le redressa et retira les oreillers qui calaient son dos. Toutefois, il ne put continuer. Le grand lion noir poussa le restant de son nez, grimpa sur le matelas et s'allongea derrière son maître. Avec un sourire, le blond allongea le jeune homme contre le flanc chaud et ronronnant du familier qui posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant, arquant son corps autour de la frêle silhouette. Il remonta la couverture sur lui alors que le serpent s'enroulait sur lui-même sur la tête du félin. Lucius remit en place ses cheveux d'un geste affectif :

- Reposes toi, dit-il en l'observant s'endormir rapidement, bercé par la respiration du lion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plut. Faîtes moi part de vos avis s'il vous plaît. On se retrouve bientôt pour le cinquième chapitre : « Sirius Black ». Je crois qu'il va beaucoup vous plaire (dit-elle avec son air de dragonneau qui sait ce que vous ne savez pas.

Au revoir, Audragon.


	5. Sirius Black

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Je pense que vous serez heureux d'avoir la suite de « Apparence Trompeuse » vu le nombre de fois où on me l'a réclamé. C'est le chapitre où je vous donne les premiers éléments sur Sirius et Remus.

Tout d'abord, mes traditionnels remerciements aux reviewers. Mille merci à Kaizoku Emerald Hime, Akirafye, Manoirmalfoys, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, Matsuyama, Carlia-Snape, Shizuka29, shamin, Misew, Justeunserpentard, Edition Ethan, angel-944, , Shiragiku-chaan, poutchoupoune, Gagel, Mandragore, elo-didie, freudissim79, Kirael, Jenifael Arianne Potter, Lilou. , annadriya, 25, Yzeute, Kalyana, Jenna Potter, lilly, Belldandy55555, Mamoshi, Guizmir, sakura-okasan, SisiMi, Dragonha, Aralorn, AdelheiRei, A.T, Lovesatan14, shishi-sama, 77Hildegard, Dymitry et Missdadine. Un très grand merci pour votre attention et votre soutient. Je suis ravie que mon histoire continue à vous plaire.

Ensuite quelques réponses aux questions ou remarques que vous m'avez faites :

Les familiers : Alors c'est vrai que le serpent et le lion c'est très classique dans Harry Potter mais en faîtes je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte en les choisissant parce que je les ai sélectionné pour d'autres raisons :

- Le serpent d'abord : je crois que je ne peux pas vraiment passer à côté par ce que le fourchelang est l'une des chose que j'aime le plus dans Harry Potter. Il faut savoir que j'adore les serpents qui font parti de mes animaux préférés, donc le serpent était obligatoire pour moi. Pour cette raison mais aussi pour une autre : comme on me l'a demandé, oui, ces familiers auront des pouvoirs. Et l'un des pouvoirs que je voulais leur donner va parfaitement avec un serpent, s'en est même l'un des symbole et c'est ce pouvoir qui m'a surtout poussé vers le choix du serpent et non une histoire de Serpentard ou autre.

- Pour le lion ensuite, comme j'aime les serpents, j'aime aussi les grands félins. J'avais besoin d'un familier relativement grand, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres et impressionnant. J'avais besoin d'un familier agile et avec une certaine force physique. Je me suis porter sur un félin qui étaient les animaux qui s'adaptaient le mieux à ce que je veux en faire par la suite. Et parmi les grands félins, il n'y a pas trente six solutions (lion, tigre ou alors guépard, léopard, panthère mais ce là ne correspondaient déjà plus à ce dont j'avais besoin). Entre le tigre et le lion, j'ai opté pour le lion à cause de la crinière (vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard même si certains auront peut-être déjà comprit) et je l'ai fait grandir un peu et changé de couleur. Et donc encore une fois, ce n'est pas un rapport aux Gryffondor qui m'a décidé, surtout que pour moi, c'est le griffon et non le lion qui représente cette maison. Voilà pour la petite histoire sur les familiers. Désolé pour le classicisme de la chose.

Les pouvoirs des Myrdiaël : Alors oui, les Myrdiaël ont des pouvoirs et des particularité. Celles-ci vous seront dévoilées au fur et à mesure de l'histoire et une très grosse partie de celle-ci y sera également consacrée plus tard dans une partie du scénario dont je suis particulièrement fier.

Sirius, Remus, McGonagall et Snape : comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, les premiers éléments sur Sirius et Remus sont dans ce chapitre et à mon avis, après avoir lu, vous n'aurez aucun mal à deviner comment je vais m'en servir. Pour McGonagall et Snape, ils font aussi leur retour dans ce chapitre et auront une place particulière dans la suite. Je vous expliquerais tout au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Les séquelles de Harry : certains m'ont dit que sa réaction vis à vis des séquelles était légère. Un peu de patience, laissez le déjà réaliser, ça fait beaucoup de changements et de choses à digérer en peu de temps pour ce pauvre gosse. Je reviendrais sur ses réactions face à ça. Ensuite, on m'a aussi demandé pourquoi les cicatrices ne pouvaient être effacées et pourquoi personne à Poudlard n'aurait jamais vu des cicatrices précédente que Harry a eu tout au long de sa vie ?

- Alors, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu préciser même si c'était évident pour moi. Quand on tabasse quelqu'un et qu'on ne veut pas que ça ce voit, on tape là où l'on pourra cacher les dégâts. Autrement dit : les Potter et compagnie ne l'ont pas blessé au visage par exemple sauf dans le dernier passage à tabac (la raison vous en sera expliqué plus tard parce que ce n'est pas fortuit). Ensuite vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que les uniformes de Poudlard sont largement suffisants pour cacher les marques. Et si vous me dite qu'un passage par l'infirmerie aurait par exemple pu révéler la catastrophe, je vous dirais que les Potter et Dumbledore étaient prudents et donc allez voir l'infirmière ou révéler les marques lui était interdit par les sorts. Je n'ai pas entièrement détaillé les règles parce que ce serait vraiment trop long mais ça en faisait partie dans la logique des choses pour cacher l'imposture.

- Pour ce qui est d'effacer les cicatrices : c'est vrai que dans beaucoup de fics, les auteurs effacent ces cicatrices mais encore une fois je ne pense pas que l'excuse de la magie peut tout faire passer. Après tout dans l'histoire de base, les personnages gardent leurs cicatrices et leurs séquelles. Il n'y a qu'à citer Alastor Maugrey avec son œil et sa boiterie et Bill Weasley avec sa marque de loup garou. Et si vous voulez une autre explication que je comptais mettre plus tard dans l'histoire en soulevant cette même question mais que je peux bien vous dire tout de suite sans problème, je dirais que les blessures infligées par magie laissent des traces indélébiles. Le but de ces sort étant de faire souffrir et de faire en sorte que la victime s'en souvienne afin d'assurer sa soumission, d'où les cicatrices. Voilà pour la petite explication.

L'adoption de Harry : Harry sera adopté par les Malfoy mais il n'y aura pas de lien de sang. Sinon comment je fais pour le mettre avec Draco moi ? L'inceste ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. On m'a aussi demandé s'il changerait d'apparence : vous verrez bien. Cette question sera très très rapidement soulevée.

Retour à Poudlard : Y-aura-t-il un retour à Poudlard pour Harry ? Hum, je réponds, je ne réponds pas ? Tel est la question. Je peux bien vous en dire un peu sur le sujet je pense : Oui, il y retournera, mais quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et dans quelles conditions ? Ça je ne le vous dis pas.

Autres : l'écriture des prochains chapitres de mes autres fics est en cour ne vous en faîtes pas. « Shugojinchou », « Le héros d'un peuple », « Seconde chance » et « Une façade pour vivre » auront bientôt leur suite. On m'a demandé si j'avais un calendrier de publication de prévu. Je publie le Samedi. Et je publie les suites qui sont prêtes ce jour là quand je les ai. Et un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé de petits conseils orthographique.

Ouah, ça faisait pas mal de chose à dire dis donc. Mais j'ai enfin terminé. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions surtout et laissez moi vos avis. Avant de lire ayez une petite pensé pour J. à qui appartient Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 5 :

Sirius Black

Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Les rideaux avait été fermés et il remercia silencieusement Lucius qui devait être le responsable de ce fait. Il l'en remercia parce que, comme à chaque fois que le contrat se rappelait à lui, en se réveillant, il avait terriblement mal à la tête et la lumière du soleil qui filtrait tout de même un peu entre les pans de lourd velours, lui aurait été insupportable. Mais là, la chambre était plongée dans une lumière plus que tamisée, alors il pouvait ouvrir son œil sans risquer d'augmenter la douleur. Sa tête tournait.

Il sentit la lente et profonde respiration du félin, sur lequel il était allongé, le soulever et l'abaisser doucement, le berçant. Il se rappela alors le cadeau que Lucius lui avait fait et il sourit. Il adorait les animaux mais il n'avait jamais pu en approcher, et maintenant il en avait deux. Un magnifique lion noir et un splendide serpent aux yeux d'ors. Il sentait leurs présences et ça lui faisait du bien. Ça l'apaisait.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux jeune maître ? » Fit la voix sifflante du reptile.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit-il en fourchelang la voix toute de même faible.

« J'en suis heureuse. »

« Tu es une fille ? » Demanda-t-il en entendant l'accord.

« Oui jeune maître. »

« Il faut que je vous trouve des noms. Est-ce que celui de Feiwan te plairait ? » Questionna-t-il toujours dans la langue du reptile.

« Parfaitement. Il me plaît beaucoup. »

- Et toi le lion, commença-t-il dans un murmure en abandonnant le fourchelang, que dirait tu de porter le nom de Naël ?

Le félin se mit à ronronner.

- Je prend cela pour un oui, constata Harry avec un sourire.

Il resta tranquillement là, alors que le silence retombait, espérant à chaque instant que sa migraine diminuerait. Un moment plus tard, il vit Feiwan glisser de la tête de Naël et se placer à ses côtés, se dressant. Le lion noir leva la tête et regarda la porte, attentif. Le brun comprit alors qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir de la visite. Et il ne se trompa pas puisqu'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il vit apparaître la tête de Draco qui, une fois qu'il remarqua qu'il était réveillé, entra. Il s'approcha, scrutant les deux familiers avec émerveillement alors que ceux-ci analysaient ses mouvements pour déterminer si oui ou non, il constituait un danger pour leur maître.

Le blond s'inquiéta en constatant que son ami était pâle :

- Père m'a dit ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

Ces contacts étaient devenus naturels pour l'héritier des Malfoy. Il n'y avait qu'avec le brun qu'il se comportait ainsi. Personne d'autre n'avait droit à ce côté de sa personnalité. Harry était devenu important pour lui et il voulait lui offrir toute l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le contact de la peau fraîche sur son visage tira un soupir d'aise au jeune homme.

- J'ai mal à la tête, dit-il de sa voix encore abîmée.

- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux essayer de dormir. Tu veux que je reste ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de passer tout ton temps avec moi tu sais. Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter et tu as sûrement autre chose à faire.

- Ça me fait plaisir et j'aime bien être avec toi, répondit le blond. Alors ça ne me gêne pas. Tu veux ?

- Oui, merci.

Avec un sourire, le blond prit place dans son fauteuil et attrapa l'un des livres qui étaient restés là. Harry l'observa et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Il aimait la présence de Draco. Il prenait encore facilement peur avec les adultes mais avec le Serpentard, c'était différent. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, comme lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras après un cauchemar. D'ailleurs la seule fois où ses rêves noirs l'avaient laissé en paix avait été lorsqu'il avait dormi dans ces mêmes bras. Sa voix l'apaisait et calmait ses craintes. Sa présence avait quelque chose d'infiniment rassurant et constituait un rayon de soleil aussi lumineux que ses cheveux dans la vie d'Harry. Rayon doré au quel il n'avait jamais eu droit au fond des cachots. Pendant les quelques heures où il n'avait pas été là, il lui avait manqué. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit envers personne.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, le brun fut heureux de constater que sa migraine était devenu simple mal de tête. La respiration de Naël le berçait toujours. Il allait vite s'habituer à cela, il en était sûr. La pièce était plongée dans une presque obscurité et seul une légère lumière dorée attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur Draco, toujours occupé à lire, éclairé d'une unique mais grosse bougie. Il fallut un petit moment pour que le jeune Malfoy se rende compte qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Bien mieux merci.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça le blond. J'ai trouvé une petite peluche au chemin de traverse et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait te plaire. Bon, elle est bien plus petite que cette peluche là, rigola-t-il en désignant le lion sur lequel il était allongé, mais je suppose que ça te plaira quand même. Moi, il ne m'aime pas.

Harry le regarda d'un air confus et comprit lorsqu'il reposa son livre. Sur les genoux du blond se trouvait une boule de poils blanche et tremblante. La boule de poils en question était dotée d'une queue plus grande qu'elle et touffue. Draco l'attrapa par ce qui s'avéra être la peau de son cou et la déposa sur les genoux de son ami. Aussitôt, le petit animal aux oreilles arrondies se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et se mit à l'observer.

Feiwan s'approcha doucement, sifflant et quand la bestiole la vit, elle déguerpit rapidement, paniquée. Elle grimpa en une seconde sur l'épaule du brun et se cacha dans son cou, couinant doucement.

« Voulez-vous que je vous débarrasse de cette petite chose tremblante jeune maître ? Elle ferait un bon casse-croûte. » Remarqua le reptile alors que seul Harry pouvait la comprendre.

Elle s'était dressée devant lui, attendant la réponse patiemment. Sa langue fourchue sortait de temps en temps de sa bouche et ses yeux dorés étaient posés sur la boule blanche blottit dans le cou de l'adolescent. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil un peu inquiet à Draco puis décida de répondre à son serpent. Après tout Lucius avait dit que ce n'était pas un problème.

« Ce n'est pas un casse-croûte. Laisses-le tranquille s'il te plaît. » Demanda-t-il doucement en fourchelang.

« Très bien jeune maître. » Répondit-elle simplement en s'enroulant de nouveau sur elle-même pour une sieste.

Harry tourna le visage vers son ami, anxieux de voir sa réaction. Toutefois, il fut vite rassuré :

- J'aimerais trop savoir faire ça, remarqua Draco les yeux fixés sur le serpent vert avec un sourire. Tu as de la chance d'être fourchelang.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une chance. Cette capacité a mauvaise réputation, dit-il tristement.

- Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Moi je trouve ça génial, s'écria-t-il.

- Et donc, c'est quoi cette boule de poils ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet et aussi curieux de savoir ce qu'était cette fourrure douce et tremblante.

- Ah oui. Je l'avais déjà oublié. C'est une sorte de chinchilla, commença-t-il. Sauf que celui là est magique. C'est un petit animal de compagnie très doux et aussi un peu peureux mais très gentil. Il s'illumine dans le noir. Tu aimes toutes ces créatures alors je me suis dis que ça pourrait être un bon compagnon même si maintenant, tu as aussi ces deux là, termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au lion noir et au serpent immobile.

Le brun était touché. Il n'était pas rassuré dans le noir complet et Draco l'avait remarqué. Cette petite boule de poil allait devenir son meilleur ami la nuit.

- Merci beaucoup Dray.

- De rien.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, les deux adolescents virent entrer Narcissa. La blonde s'arrêta un moment sur le pas de la porte, considérant le lion noir dans la presque obscurité. Elle s'approcha ensuite :

- Puis-je faire un peu de lumière ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

D'un sort Narcissa éclaira alors la pièce, choisissant une lumière tamisée et douce.

- Je te félicite pour l'invocation de tes familiers. Ils sont magnifiques, félicita-t-elle. Leur as-tu déjà trouvé des noms ?

- Oui. Le lion se prénomme Naël et le serpent Feiwan, présenta-t-il.

- Tu as très bien choisis, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ils sont vraiment impressionnants, dit-elle en admirant surtout le félin unique de par sa couleur. Draco t'as-t-il dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose pour toi ?

Le blond pointa le petit animal maintenant endormi dans le cou de son ami et Narcissa sourit doucement.

- Lui as tu aussi trouvé un nom ? Questionna-t-elle alors.

- Pas encore. Euh... que pensez vous de Méli ?

- Très mignon, rigola Draco.

- Et alors ? Il est mignon, non ? Répondit le brun.

- Tout à fait, remarqua Narcissa. Cela lui ira très bien. Lucius ne rentrera pas pour le repas ce soir, il a une réunion avec des gens du ministère, alors j'ai pensé que nous pouvions manger tous ensemble ici pour une fois, dit-elle.

Habituellement, seul Harry mangeait là et le reste de la famille à table, cependant après que son mari lui ai raconté la mésaventure du petit brun dans la journée, la blonde avait envie de lui changer les idées. Pour une fois, elle mettrait donc les convenances de côté et ils mangeraient tous ensembles. Elle fut heureuse de voir d'immenses sourires sur les lèvres des deux enfants.

- Je vais t'aider à t'asseoir, dit Draco en se levant.

Il s'approcha surveillant toutefois Naël du coin de l'oeil, le lion observant le moindre de ses gestes tout en restant confortablement allongé. Draco connaissait bien ces familiers pour en avoir deux. Il savait qu'ils étaient très intelligents et très protecteurs envers leur maître. Il savait aussi qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient que si Harry l'ordonnait ou s'il attaquait lui même le brun. Toutefois, le lion ne le connaissait pas encore donc il prit garde à chacun de ses gestes envers son ami.

Le félin l'aida dans la manœuvre en roulant et redressant habilement son corps imposant, relevant presque à lui tout seul le jeune garçon. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le blond le tenait bien, il se leva et sortit du lit avec une grande élégance et malgré sa taille, avec beaucoup de douceur. Draco cala alors son ami avec les grands oreillers pour qu'il soit bien installé.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Oui, merci, répondit le brun. Désolé de t'embêter encore.

- Cesses dont de t'excuser constamment, râla le blond d'une voix faussement énervée. Quand comprendras tu que tu ne nous gênes pas ?

Le brun lui sourit d'un air désolé et le blond soupira.

- Alors, que voulez-vous manger ? Demanda Narcissa en appelant un elfe de maison.

Aussitôt, Draco commanda un plat de viande plutôt conséquent, il était un jeune homme en pleine croissance non de non ! La blonde demanda un plat léger mais raffiné, comme elle en avait l'habitude et se tourna ensuite vers le brun. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il mangeait certes, mais il mangeait peu. Katia, avait dit que c'était normal, qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour que son organisme s'habitue de nouveau à manger normalement. Mais en plus de cet appétit d'oiseau, le jeune sorcier n'avait aucun goût pour la nourriture, il ne mangeait que par nécessité.

Au début, Katia l'avait fait manger très légèrement lui servant souvent des soupes mais maintenant, il pouvait manger de tout en prenant garde toutefois à ne pas en avaler trop de peur que son organisme ne rejette le tout. Mais cela n'arrivait jamais étant donné qu'il n'avalait que quelques bouchées à chaque fois.

- Qu'est-ce tu aimerais manger ? Lui demanda Narcissa avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il pitoyablement.

Et c'était vrai, il n'en savait rien. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'avait pas faim et ensuite parce que sa culture culinaire était quelque peu réduite. Il n'avait jamais mangé un repas correct et n'avait eu droit qu'à de très maigres collations durant nombre d'années, souvent constituées de vieux pain. En arrivant à Poudlard, il avait déjà perdu tout intérêt pour la nourriture et se contentait de très peu sans vraiment prendre gare à ce qu'il avalait.

- Je vais choisir pour toi, s'extasia alors Draco qui lui ne se lassait pas de faire découvrir de nouvelles choses à son ami.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Draco veillait, c'était qu'il mange. Le fait que le brun soit aussi maigre lui faisait peur, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se briser au moindre faux mouvement. Il commanda donc à sa place comme s'était toujours le cas. Narcissa demanda aussi que l'on amène de quoi nourrir le lion noir et le serpent. Tous ne purent s'empêcher d'être très amusé en voyant l'elfe se mettre à couiner et à trembler en posant les yeux sur le grand félin. Celui-ci semblait amusé aussi puisqu'il fit un pas vers la petite créature et grogna doucement, faisant fuir l'elfe terrorisé et éclater de rire l'héritier Malfoy. Harry rigola doucement à la scène attirant les regards surprit et attendrit des deux blonds qui n'avaient encore jamais entendu ce son et doutaient fortement qu'il fut beaucoup entendu par d'autres.

Bientôt, les elfes amenèrent le repas, déposant un énorme plat de viande au sol pour Naël et s'enfuyant rapidement en voyant le félin avancer vers eux de sa démarche sensuelle et envoûtante. Il avait l'air affamé en attaquant ce repas et Draco expliqua que c'était toujours le cas lorsque ces familiers faisaient leurs apparitions. Feiwan ne tarda pas nous plus à glisser du lit pour rejoindre le lion noir, piquant un gros bout de viande dans le plat et l'avalant tout rond en se déboîtant la mâchoire. Les deux Malfoy étaient assit de chaque côté du lit, Draco en tailleur et Narcissa droite et élégante. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, le jeune Malfoy aidant le brun toujours immobilisé.

Lorsque Nikolaï vint lui rendre visite quelques jours plus tard, il s'extasia totalement devant les deux familiers qu'Harry avait fait apparaître. Il se lança dans un discours expliquant que l'apparence des familiers apparaissant dépendait des capacités de celui qui les appelait.

- Le courage et la puissance du lion, commença le russe, et la finesse, la souplesse et la ruse du serpent. Tu ferais sûrement un excellent mage de combat, affirma-t-il.

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors dans la pièce. Draco, qui était assit à côté du brun, saisi doucement sa main alors que celui-ci avait un sourire triste au visage.

- J'aurais bien aimé, murmura-t-il.

- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Demanda le russe sans comprendre le malaise qui s'était installé.

- À cause de mes jambes, répondit l'adolescent en regardant ses membres cachés par les draps. Elles ne le supporteraient pas.

Un éclair de compréhension s'abattit sur le mage mais il sourit doucement, intriguant Draco qui l'observait.

- Et si je te disais que ce n'est pas un obstacle insurmontable, répondit Nikolaï d'une voix douce.

Harry releva vivement la tête vers lui et tout ce qui lui passa par la tête fut :

- Hein ?

Le russe rigola doucement avant d'expliquer :

- Je sais que tes jambes seront toujours faibles mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de devenir un mage de combat si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment. Ce sera juste plus difficile, dit-il en observant le jeune garçon qui avait l'air totalement halluciné et plein d'espoir à ces mots.

Nikolaï l'observa un moment puis il prit une décision, sûr qu'il ne le regretterait pas :

- Je te propose quelque chose, continua-t-il. Katia a dit que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de rééducation après être resté immobile si longtemps et encore plus pour tes jambes. Je suis assez calé dans ce domaine étant donné que les mages de combats on un entraînement physique assez poussé, surtout en Russie où j'ai grandi. Alors, je ferais ta rééducation et ensuite je te prend comme élève. Et on trouvera des solutions à deux pour tes jambes, assura-t-il. Je t'apprendrais à devenir un mage de combat si tu le veux, bien sûr.

Draco avait la bouche ouverte de surprise et fixait le russe avec un regard ahurit tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. Les mages de combats prenaient souvent des élèves mais il était de notoriété public que Nikolaï Kitaëv ne prenait aucun apprenti. Le russe était mondialement connu pour ses capacités et donc beaucoup avaient tenté leurs chances pour devenir son élève. Il avait toujours refusé net. Il n'avait jamais voulut prendre personne et n'avait jamais non plus, accepter les postes de professeurs qui lui avait été souvent proposé, dans les écoles magiques du monde entier, pour transmettre son art. Il était un très bon ami de Lucius et proche de la famille Malfoy au complet, pourtant même Draco n'avait jamais eu droit à la moindre leçon. Et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir demandé.

- Vous feriez ça ? Bégaya le brun.

- Puisque je te le dit, ricana le russe. Tu veux ?

- Bien sûr que je veux, s'extasia-t-il. Merci, merci, merci, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- De rien kotëhok (chaton), dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune garçon.

Si le russe n'avait jamais prit d'élève c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui correspondait à tout ses critères, qui étaient, soit dit en passant, assez nombreux. Bien sûr, il y en avait qui remplissaient quelques conditions et il aurait pu leur enseigner mais cela n'aurait donné que des combattants de niveau moyen, toujours selon ses critères. Et s'il devait prendre un élève, il avait un peu plus d'ambition pour lui qu'un niveau moyen. Il n'était pas du genre à se contenter de peu, il visait toujours le haut. S'il était arrivé là où il était c'était parce qu'il avait repoussé toujours plus les limites. Et puis une très grande partie de ceux qui étaient venu réclamer son savoir étaient d'immenses arrogants orgueilleux, de grosses brutes comme il y en avait trop souvent dans leur branche, et ça il ne le supportait pas.

Harry, lui, remplissait tout ses critères et en plus, il semblait avoir un caractère en or convenant parfaitement au russe qui s'assurait ainsi qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Et en plus c'était un Myrdiaël. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Certes, ses limites physiques étaient plutôt handicapantes entre ses jambes, son champs de vision réduit et sa carrure qui serait sûrement toujours faible à cause du retard de croissance qu'il avait, mais il avait déjà quelques idées et il savait parfaitement que la puissance physique ne faisait pas tout pour un mage de combat. Bien au contraire, et c'était une chose que beaucoup avaient oublié.

Harry était aux anges. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu de projet d'avenir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez les Malfoy, il avait souvent rêvé être quelqu'un de fort et il avait pris Nikolaï pour modèle lorsqu'il avait découvert son existence lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, celui-ci lui proposait de devenir son maître alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir atteindre ce rêve. Rien ne pourrait lui enlever son sourire avant un moment.

Draco lui, avait d'abord était un peu jaloux mais le sourire de son ami lui fit vite oublier ce sentiment. Il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve et il le méritait amplement aux yeux de blond qui se disait maintenant qu'il lui était impossible d'être jaloux de lui. Après ce qu'il avait subit, il méritait de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie et il aurait été dommage qu'il ne puisse apprendre à devenir un mage de combat à cause des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi. Ça aurait été le comble.

Il ne restait que trois jours à Draco avant la rentrée et Katia et Nikolaï avaient prévus de lever les sortilèges d'Harry le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Le garçon était anxieux et excité. Il avait encore peur que ça ne marche pas, que Nikolaï n'arrive pas à annuler les sorts même si celui-ci lui avait plusieurs fois assuré que ça serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était possible, qu'il allait être libre.

Cette nuit là, les deux adolescents ne dormirent pas beaucoup. Draco était installé, une fois de plus, dans le dos du brun qui se reposait contre son torse encadré de ses bras. Le blond ne cessait plus de le rassuré patiemment sur ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Il comprenait tout à fait son angoisse. Cela représentait tellement. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour lui et il n'imaginait même pas encore à quel point. Alors le prince des Serpentard le rassurait tranquillement, d'une voix calme et assurée. Il le serrait contre lui sans aucune gêne, c'était devenu normal pour eux.

Le brun avait besoin d'une affection qu'il n'osait réclamer et le blond était ravi de lui donner sans un mot. Jamais il n'avait fait cela avec personne. Le grand et arrogant Draco Malfoy n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout la réputation d'être doux. Beaucoup seraient sûrement tombés dans les pommes en le voyant ainsi serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras. Mais avec Harry c'était différent. Quand il l'avait vu dans les bras de son père, le visage écorché et plus tard dans le lit, complètement immobilisé et couvert de bandages, il avait ressentit le besoin de le protéger. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'attitude de l'aristocrate arrogant avec lui, il avait juste envie de le chouchouter. Et on n'empêchait pas un Malfoy de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Sur les jambes du brun, Méli faisait sa toilette, rayonnant d'une douce lumière blanche et réconfortante dans l'obscurité. Naël dormait, allongé au pied du lit avec Feiwan enroulée sur sa tête. La respiration lente et profonde du félin était à peine perceptible dans le silence. Fay, le petit fennec blanc de Draco les avait rejoint et dormait, roulé en boule contre la hanche de son maître.

La nuit passa lentement. Après le petit déjeuner, Lucius vint s'installer dans la chambre avec les deux adolescents. Nikolaï arriva rapidement ce jour là. Harry était très anxieux et cela se voyait fortement. Alors tous faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvait pour détourner son attention. Draco était assit à côté de lui, le dos calé dans les gros oreillers. Lucius avait prit place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et Nikolaï était assit au bord du matelas près des jambes de Draco. Alors qu'ils discutaient, on toqua à la porte où tout les regard se portèrent. Le lion noir allongé au bout du lit se releva la tête lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur Narcissa suivit des professeurs McGonagall et Snape.

Lorsqu'il les vit, Harry paniqua. S'ils le voyaient, Dumbledore serait vite au courant et il serait sûrement de retour dans les cachots des Potter en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Non. Alors qu'il allait enfin être libre ! Il se mit à trembler violemment. Draco le sentit immédiatement. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre lui :

- Hey, tout vas bien, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Mais..., bredouilla le brun avec un coup d'oeil paniqué vers les professeurs qui permit au blond de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura-t-il. Tu n'as rien a craindre, ils ont promis de ne rien dire avec un serment magique. Ils étaient là lorsque père t'as ramené à la maison. Ils savent et ils ne diront rien à Dumbledore ni à qui que ce soit, termina-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur ses épaules.

Harry lui sourit faiblement, rassuré et cessa de trembler. Personne dans la pièce n'avait manqué ce qui venait de se produire, mais ils laissèrent faire Draco et ne firent aucune remarque. Cependant, les deux professeurs eurent bien du mal à digérer l'image du Draco attentif et protecteur. Le lion noir et le serpent vert ayant sentit le stress de leur maître, regardaient les deux nouveaux venu d'un œil suspicieux, les analysant. Le félin était cependant resté allongé au pied du lit, le reptile sur son imposante tête. Lorsqu'elle les vit la fixant, Minerva eu un sursaut :

- Par Merlin, que font ces animaux dans la chambre d'un enfant ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur affolé.

- Ne paniquez donc pas ainsi Minerva, répondit Lucius, ces deux splendides créatures sont les familiers d'Harry. Ils ne vous feront rien.

Les deux professeurs, surprit, s'approchèrent et saluèrent tout le monde. Minerva vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, du côté opposé à celui qu'occupaient Draco et Nikolaï. Après une hésitation, elle prit la main de l'adolescent blessé qui se tendit violemment mais qui fut vite rassuré par le resserrement furtif de l'étreinte de Draco.

- Je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir remarqué ce que vous subissiez mon garçon, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry resta choqué un instant. Derrière elle, le diabolique professeur de potion le regardait avec une lueur de tristesse. Finalement, il reporta le regard sur la vieille femme qui avait toujours eu une excellente réputation à ses yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser professeur. Vous n'êtes pour rien dans tout cela, dit-il doucement.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire bienveillant.

- Et que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda Lucius pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, lâcha Severus de but en blanc.

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les Malfoy et le russe.

- S'échapper d'Azkaban est impossible, intervint Narcissa.

- Et pourtant il l'a fait, répondit le maître des potions. Le vieux fou était dans tout ses états. Il a peur qu'il s'attaque aux Potter.

Harry le regardait, surprit. Jamais, il n'aurait crut que Snape n'aimait pas le directeur au point de l'appeler ainsi. Tout d'un coup, la terreur des cachots effectuait une fulgurante ascension dans son estime. Mais une chose l'intrigua : il connaissait le nom de Sirius Black mais il ne savait plus où il l'avait entendu.

- Qui est Sirius Black ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Tout les regards se braquèrent sur lui dans un geste vif et inévitablement ses veilles peurs se réveillèrent. Il ferma son œil, rentra la tête dans ses épaules et se mit à trembler violemment. Draco le serra contre lui, jetant un regard noir aux adultes.

- Calmes-toi, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille son ami d'une voix rassurante. Personne ne te fera de mal, ils sont juste surprit.

Le brun se calma progressivement, heureux cependant que le bras du blond reste autour de ses épaules.

- Sirius Black était un très proche amis des Potter, expliqua Lucius d'une voix douce. Il a été envoyé à Azkaban peu de temps après l'attaque du Seigneur des ténèbres sur vous. Il a été accusé de trahison envers les Potter. Il aurait révélé l'emplacement de la maison de Godric's Hollow à Voldemort. Si je me souviens bien, il n'a même pas eu droit à un procès et Dumbledore a fait pression pour qu'il soit rapidement enfermé.

- Cette histoire m'a toujours semblé bizarre, murmura Minerva. Sirius et James étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et ce depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard. J'ai toujours eu un doute sur sa culpabilité mais comme Albus disait qu'il était coupable. J'avais confiance en lui à l'époque.

- Et qu'en pensez vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Narcissa.

La professeur de métamorphose reporta son regard sur Harry qui se tendit :

- Sirius était un ami indéfectible de James et Lily, tout comme Rémus Lupin d'ailleurs. Je crois que jamais il ne les aurait trahis. Ils étaient sa famille pour lui et c'est encore plus vrai pour vous Harry, dit-elle le laissant surprit. Je ne pense pas que vous le saviez mais Sirius Black est votre parrain. Il vous aimait énormément et je suis sûr que c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Il s'occupait beaucoup de vous quand vous étiez bébé, il parlait tout le temps de vous et disait qu'il était très fier d'être votre parrain. Je doute fortement qu'il vous ait mit en danger d'une manière si délibéré.

- Quand a-t-il été emprisonné ? Demanda Nikolaï qui semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

- Quelque mois après l'attaque, précisa Severus.

- À peu près au moment où ils ont bridé la magie d'Harry et placé le contrat de promesses forcées, analysa le russe. Est-il possible qu'il ai voulut s'opposer à James, Lily et Albus ?

- C'est ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai apprit ce qui était arrivé à ce jeune homme, répondit Minerva. Rémus Lupin, qui était très proche de Sirius, a également disparût à cette époque.

- Je suis d'accord avec Minerva, intervint Snape. Black aurait préférer mourir pour protéger ses amis, stupide Gryffondor. Par contre s'il a voulut s'interposer dans les projets du vieux fou, il ne fait aucun doute que celui-ci aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'éloigner.

- Et Azkaban est une bonne option, dit Lucius. Ça tient la route, surtout si l'on considère qu'Albus a fait pression pour le faire enfermé sans procès, ce n'est pas son genre habituellement, exposa-t-il en jetant un cou d'oeil à Snape.

- Vous voulez dire, qu'il se peut qu'il soit aller en prison en voulant me protéger ? S'horrifia Harry.

- C'est possible, lâcha Minerva. Ce serait même la meilleure déduction au fait de ce que j'ai appris ces dernier jours.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, s'empressa de compléter Draco en voyant son ami pâlir dangereusement. Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal pour ça.

- Mais... bredouilla le brun.

- Draco a raison Harry, intervint la sous directrice. Même si c'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Sirius vous aime et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il mourrait pour vous.

- Je vais essayer de le retrouver, annonça Lucius en voulant soulager l'enfant qui semblait de plus en plus mal. Il faut y arriver avant le vieux fou parce que si nous avons raison, il fera en sorte de le faire taire, il est trop dangereux pour ces petits projets.

- Vous feriez ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Je vais le faire, assura-t-il. Et si nous avons raison, il essaiera de te retrouver. Je pense qu'il serait content de te voir, si tu le veux.

- Ça va être difficile, commenta Snape. Cet abruti sais se cacher.

- Ne me sous-estime pas Severus, répondit Lucius. Je m'en occupe.

Le chef de la famille Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir il se retourna :

- À tout à l'heure, dit-il en regardant Harry qui acquiesça avec un sourire.

Il disparût ensuite accompagné de Narcissa.

- Se passe-t-il quelque chose cette après-midi ? Demanda Minerva.

- Je vais débarrasser ce jeune homme de tout les sorts qui pèsent sur lui, annonça Nikolaï d'une voix enjouée.

- C'est une bonne chose, se réjouit-elle avec un grand sourire. Que comptez vous faire de votre vie ensuite mon garçon ?

- Eh bien..., hésita-t-il en regardant Nikolaï.

- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de la rééducation dont-il a besoin, expliqua le russe. Et ensuite, il deviendra mon élève, dit-il d'une voix fier.

- Sérieusement ? Demanda Severus très étonné.

- Oui. Il pourra aussi intégrer une école de magie s'il le désire mais je ne pense pas qu'il retournera à Poudlard même s'il changeait d'apparence, dit-il en regardant son futur apprenti.

Tous purent constater qu'il se crispa à ces mots avant de faire une négation de la tête pour confirmer ce que disait le russe. À Poudlard, il y avait Abel, Lily et Dumbledore. Il ne voulait sûrement pas leur faire face et ce même s'il changeait d'apparence.

- De toute façon, il a encore le temps de réfléchir, reprit le russe pour briser le froid qui s'était installé. Remettre son corps en état va prendre au moins un mois et d'ici la, Lucius devrait avoir eu le temps de faire le nécessaire, dit-il en attirant le sourire sur les lèvres du brun et de Draco.

- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Minerva curieuse devant la réaction des deux enfants.

- Lucius et Narcissa ont décidé de l'adopter, annonça le russe. Il est en train de faire ce qu'il faut pour lui bâtir un nouvelle vie.

- Je suis très heureuse pour vous, félicita Minerva après un instant de surprise. J'espère continuer a à avoir de vos nouvelles tout de même. Si je peux un jour faire quelque chose pour vous, n'hésitez pas.

- Merci professeur, répondit Harry avec sincérité.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment et à la plus grande surprise du petit brun, Severus participa. Et même s'il restait assez fermé, il était plus sympathique qu'à l'école et le début d'un sourire s'affichait parfois sur ses lèvres. Minerva, elle, était tel que le jeune garçon blessé l'avait toujours vu : une femme très gentille et affectueuse. À midi, Draco fut autorisé à manger dans la chambre alors que les adultes descendaient investir la salle à manger.

Lorsque tous revinrent dans la chambre, avec les deux professeurs, ils étaient accompagnés de Katia. Harry était tendu, et c'était peu dire. Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis un moment et il tremblait légèrement. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Draco avait de nouveau passé son bras autour de ses épaules et essayait de le détendre un peu.

Nikolaï et Katia s'approchèrent du lit et le russe s'y assit :

- Rassures toi, dit-il devant l'inquiétude visible de l'adolescent. Tout se passera très bien et je te promet de réussir.

Le brun acquiesça.

- Tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que de te laisser aller, je m'occupe du reste. Tu vas sûrement t'endormir tout de suite après, c'est normal. Tu vas être très fatigué mais tu n'auras pas mal, je te le promet. Et quand tu te réveillera, tu seras libre, expliqua-t-il. Tu changeras peut-être aussi d'apparence. La libération de ta magie peut avoir ce genre d'effet.

- Je vais profiter de votre sommeil pour finir de vous guérir et vérifier que tout vas bien, ajouta Katia. Ainsi vous devriez également être enfin libre de vos mouvements.

- J'ai un peu peur, avoua-t-il en fixant le russe.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Fait moi juste confiance, dit-il en caressant sa joue. Je te promet que tout ira bien d'accord. Je suis le plus fort, ricana-t-il.

- Oui, sourit le jeune homme.

- Je serais là quand tu te réveillera, l'informa Draco.

- Merci Dray.

- Ce n'est rien.

- On y va ? Demanda Nikolaï d'une voix douce.

- On y va, répondit le petit brun en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Tu vas devoir reculer Draco, dit le mage.

Le blond serra une dernière fois son ami puis il rejoint ses parents un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Katia recula un peu mais resta la plus proche possible au cas où. Le mage de combat allongea doucement Harry et embrassa délicatement son front pour le rassurer alors qu'il tremblait. Il se releva ensuite et se dressa près du lit.

- J'y vais, dit-il en adressant un sourire à l'enfant qui ferma son œil. Laisses-toi aller. Ce ne sera pas long.

Le sorcier sorti sa baguette et la tendit au dessus d'Harry. Il prononça une longue incantation dans une langue que seul les Myrdiaël reconnurent comme étant la leur et lorsqu'il eut fini une lumière blanche apparue autour de l'adolescent, prenant la forme de sa silhouette. Le cocon semblait formé de multiples couches. Soudain la première céda, donnant l'impression que du verre brisé éclatait autour de lui, disparaissant rapidement. Toutes les couches cédèrent ensuite une à une à quelques secondes d'intervalle alors que Nikolaï se concentrait. La dernière arriva alors et lorsqu'elle disparût, la magie du jeune garçon coula dans la pièce, libre.

Tous purent la sentir, incroyablement puissante. Elle leur donna des frissons mais pas de peur. Il était vrai que sa magie était bien différente de celle des autres. Cependant, les Myrdiaël présents y retrouvèrent la signature de leur peuple. Loin d'être désagréable, elle engloba ceux qui assistaient à la scène, protectrice et réconfortante. Il y avait une force tranquille en elle. C'était attirant. Chaud. Elle coulait sur eux comme une caresse. Étrangement, tout les Myrdiaël de le pièce soupirèrent de contentement à ce contact et un frisson les parcourut.

Une forte lumière se manifesta alors et ils fermèrent tous les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent tout était fini mais personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la voix de Nikolaï s'éleva :

- Par Merlin ! S'écria-t-il. Lucius, vient voir ! Vite !

Immédiatement, le blond accourut suivit de tout les autres et il eu la même réaction que son ami :

- Par Merlin ! S'écria-t-il.

- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire, répondit très sérieusement le russe.

Dans le lit devant eux, Harry s'était endormi et il y avait eu pas mal de changement. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et devaient bien descendre jusque sous ses fesses. Ils étaient devenus d'un noir ébène profond. Ils était parfaitement lisses. Sa peau était devenu plus pâle mais il n'avait pas un teint maladif comme au par avant, juste délicat. Ses traits avaient gagné en finesse et en grâce. Ils étaient élégants et n'avaient plus rien avoir avec sa précédente apparence. Il avait un peu changé de corpulence. Bien qu'il fut toujours bien plus menu que Draco, ses épaules s'étaient faites légèrement plus carrées.

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention des deux hommes avaient été deux ornements, apparus lors de la libération. D'abord un serpent en argent assez épais et aux yeux en émeraude, était enroulé autour de son bras gauche, juste sous l'épaule. Il tournait deux fois autour du membre et posait ensuite sa tête vers le bas. Bien que ce bijoux fut inattendu, le deuxième ornement était responsable de leur surprise totale. Il s'agissait d'une couronne. Un anneau d'or blanc enserrait son front. Large de deux centimètres et bombé vers l'extérieur, il était gravé de fines arabesque et incrusté par ci par là de petits diamants teinté de bleu et de vert. Au centre de son front, l'anneau formait un losange sur lequel était enchâssé un gros diamants dont seul la taille différait des autres présents sur l'objet. La pierre brillait d'une douce lumière et des étoiles semblaient danser à l'intérieur.

Lucius et Nikolaï fixaient cette couronne. Après quelques secondes, les deux ornements brillèrent d'une lumière verte et argent pour le serpent et blanche pour l'anneau, avant de disparaître. Le silence se fit et le russe tomba peu gracieusement dans le fauteuil qui était resté prés du lit. Lucius avait la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression de pure surprise. Narcissa et son fils fixait Harry sans être sûr d'avoir bien comprit.

- Par Merlin, répéta le blond aux long cheveux. C'est un miracle.

- Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il y a maintenant ? S'énerva le maître des potions qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Cet enfant, il ne fait pas seulement partit des Myrdiaël... commença Nikolaï.

- Il est notre prince, termina Lucius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà ! Super fin ce chapitre n'est-ce pas ? On ouvre les pronostiques ! Qui a une supposition sur la suite des événements ? (demanda-t-elle avec son petit rire de dragonneau amusé). En tout cas maintenant vous pouvez vous faire une idée sur Sirius et Remus, sur ce que Harry pourrait faire, être ou devenir dans l'avenir.

J'espère que cela vous à plut et à bientôt pour la suite ! Audragon.


	6. Famille

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors je sais vous l'attendez de pied ferme ce chapitre depuis celui de la semaine dernière. Et pourquoi ? Parce que Harry est un prince ! C'est un prince ? Mais oui ! C'est un prince ! Trop bien non ! (C'était là le sentiment et la principale remarque de vos reviews)

Alors tout d'abord et comme toujours parce que c'est hyper important : Merci à tout les reviewers ! J'ai nommé : cathy, Akayui, elo-didie, Missdadine, mouton noir, Juishi, Lydia, Mai96, Vérité, Dragonha, A.T, La limace, KynnVyr, majorie27, brigitte26, sakura-okasan, Cristalya, Manoirmalfoys, lilly, Lady Slashie, poutchoupoune, Tompotter12, Akirafye, Morgane25, Louise777, angel-944, Ouragan, bendied, Zero, Morganna-Astraliane, Kenai birds, Alunia Potter, Banane Black, 77Hildegard, , Dymitry et Sevy Slythy. Arigatou gosaimasu mina-sama ! (Merci beaucoup tout le monde!)

Et pour continuer dans les habitude : la réponse aux reviews sur les différents sujet sur lesquels vous vous interrogez !

On a perdu un Prince !?: j'ai bien ris en lisant cette remarque mais c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête alors vous ne pouvez pas savoir même si les explications sont justement dans ce chapitre. Alors non Harry n'a pas été enlevé par Dumby ou les Potter. Il est bien né de Lily et ni le vieux citronné ni les Potter ne sont au courant de son statut (les explications sur le pourquoi du comment sont dans ce chapitre). Et vous comprendrez aussi pourquoi les Myrdiaël n'ont pas pu se rendre compte que leur prince manquait à l'appel, il y a une très bonne raison à ça.

Harry, une petite chose fragile et sans défense ?: Certains m'ont dit de faire attention à ne pas faire de notre petit prince un « petit animal fragile ». Alors ne vous en faîtes pas, il l'est pour le moment et son physique androgyne et son handicap vont faire qu'il va paraître faible, extérieurement tout du moins. Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, il ne restera pas faible et sans défense. Si vous voulez un personnage de ce genre vous le trouverez dans la fic que je publierais bientôt, mais pas dans celle là.

Pour revenir sur les séquelles d'Harry, suite à une reviews qui me posait des questions sur le sujet, je suis allé relire ce que j'avais écrit parce que j'ai été prise d'un doute. Alors, je vous explique : On m'a demandé, en gros, d'où venait la difficulté de marcher de Harry. Comme ça été remarqué dans la review en question, ce ne sont pas les multiples fractures et les carence qui ont engendré ce problème, sur le long terme tout du moins, c'est une blessure au niveau de la colonne vertébrale qui en est responsable. Sur le coup j'ai crus que je ne l'avais pas mit dans le texte suite à cette question. Mais si, ça y est finalement. Toutefois, c'est vrai que ça ne saute pas aux yeux et que je ne fais pas clairement le lien entre les deux, désolé pour cette étourderie. C'est bien cette blessure qui est responsable de ce problème même si les fractures et les carences ajoutent encore au problème. Je ne rentre pas dans les détails sur la blessure parce que je ne suis pas médecin et que je ne veux pas dire de bêtise mais je suis cependant sûr que ce genre de problème existe suite à de longue recherches pour ne pas inventé n'importe quoi. Mais je suis incapable de vous l'expliquer. J'espère vous avoir éclairé sur ce point. On en reparlera plusieurs fois dans l'histoire de toute façon quand j'aborderais l'apprentissage de mage de combat plus tard.

En parlant de mage de combat, alors j'en dirais pas mal là dessus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire mais sachez que notre cher Harry va faire des merveilles dans le domaine, vous vous en doutez bien, c'est rare que le personnage principale se rate sur ce genre de chose quand c'est ainsi mi en avant. Seulement, je n'oublierais pas le handicap que je lui ai infligé (vision réduite, jambes défaillante...) et j'ai imaginé pleins de petites astuces et stratagèmes pour quand même en faire un excellent combattant, que ce soit avec où sans magie (j'ai d'ailleurs imaginé une scène de combat particulièrement spectaculaire où il déploiera ses talents, seulement elle n'est pas encore écrite alors ce n'est pas pour tout de suite). Certains ont émit l'hypothèse de la lévitation, je ne sais pas encore si je me servirais de ça parce qu'en y pensant et même si c'est la première solution qui nous saute aux yeux, la lévitation n'est pas du tout pratique pour le combat et j'aime les beaux combats spectaculaires dans tout les sens du terme. Alors pour le moment, j'ai d'autres projet à l'esprit. Beaucoup d'entre vous on déjà compris l'utilité de Naël dans l'histoire mais il ne sera pas le seul moyen de Harry pour palier à son handicap.

Sur la question des familiers d'ailleurs : j'adore les animaux et créatures extraordinaires. Il y en a dans presque toutes mes histoires (j'ai même réussi à en glisser une dans Full Metal Alchmist « Seconde Chance »). Et donc, si je les met, je m'en sert, ils ne sont pas la pour la figuration comme c'est le cas dans beaucoup de fics. Comme je l'ai dis la semaine dernière : je ne met rien d'inutile dans mes scénarios. Même Méli, le petit chinchilla aura son moment de gloire. Si si, je vous jure. Donc ne vous en faites pas, j'ai des projets pour ces familiers et ils ont une réelle utilité, il y a vraiment de la recherche derrière. Ils ne sont pas là juste pour la classe (même s'ils sont classes) et pour qu'il y ai des animaux.

Lucius va-t-il retrouver Sirius ?: je pense que vous connaissez déjà la réponse. Quant à Remus, vous aurez des explications plus tard. Ensuite, Sirius s'est fait enfermé par les Potter, la raison « officielle » étant qu'il les aurait trahis. C'est une image publique bien sûr mais certains m'ont demandé s'il y avait un véritable traître toujours en liberté du coup. Vous verrez bien. Et je ne vous direz rien non plus sur le rôle de Sirius dans l'histoire bande de curieux mais il aura sa place tôt ou tard je vous l'assure.

Pour revenir sur les Potter et Albus, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aimerez avoir leurs réaction mais ça attendra. J'ai prévu d'écrire un chapitre entier la dessus mais il n'arrivera que dans un bon moment. Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux écrire les choses d'une certaine manière et que si je le faisais trop tôt je gâcherais le suspense. Mais vous aurez le climat général vu de l'extérieur. Je veux aussi vous rappeler que Lucius à fait en sorte qu'on le croit mort et son petit tour marchera alors Albus et compagnie ne vont pas le chercher. Vous aurez leur réaction dans le chapitre dont je vous ai parlé et quelques brides au fur et à mesure de l'histoire en attendant.

Pour ce qui est de savoir si Dumbledore sait pour les Myrdiaël ? S'il a des espions chez eux ? S'il savait pour Harry ?... je vous coupe tout de suite. Personne, mais vraiment personne en dehors des Myrdiaël et de leurs alliés, qu'ils choisissent très soigneusement, n'est au courant de leurs existence. Vous aurez des explications là dessus aussi mais inutile de supposer que Dumbledore sait, il ne sait pas et personne, en dehors des concernés ne sait.

Sujet suivant : les sorts retirés par Nikolaï. Il les a retiré facilement c'est vrai et ceux pour plusieurs raisons : parce que d'un côté, il est super fort mais aussi parce qu'il n'y avait pas de véritable grosse difficulté. Je m'explique : dans un soucis d'équilibre, de réalisme et de logique je voulais équilibrer les points fort et les points faibles des sorts qui entravaient Harry. Rien est parfait, ça serait trop beau. Aussi un sort tel que « le contrat de promesses forcées », s'il est très puissant et très pratique (pour celui qui s'en sert tout du moins, on est d'accord), j'estime que pour entraver complètement la liberté de quelqu'un à ce niveau c'est quelque chose de vraiment puissant. On parle quand même d'enchaîner quelqu'un là alors il faut un point faible parce que si c'était infaillible ce serait vraiment pas drôle et pas du tout cohérent dans l'histoire. Alors la lacune est là : c'est un sort difficile à poser et relativement facile à enlever par un tiers une fois qu'il est repéré. Et c'est pareil pour tout les sorts, ils sont puissant mais ils ont leur point faible, dans le cas présent la facilité de les briser. C'est pourquoi les Potter ont énormément insisté dans le contrat pour empêcher Harry de parler de ces sorts ou d'essayer de les enlever. Je trouve que dans les fic on insiste pas assez sur les points faibles des sorts que l'on expose (dans le cas d'Harry Potter ici). Personnellement, je pense que chaque chose à ses bon et mauvais côté et je montre les deux, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je n'aime pas les personnages infaillibles et super balaises sans points faibles. Avec moi, tout à son point faible et son retour de flamme.

Pour parler un peu de la relation Harry/Draco. C'est vrai que pour le moment la romance n'est pas au premier plan mais c'est qu'ils sont encore un peu jeune à mon goût pour ça. Mais ça viendra ne vous en faîte pas, leur relation prendra bien plus de place d'ici quelques chapitres.

Et pour terminer Severus, ce cher Severus que j'adore par dessus tout. Alors, j'ai l'impression qu'on est beaucoup à l'aimer. Il aura une bonne place dans l'histoire (il a toujours une bonne place dans mes histoires). Mais certains m'ont demandé s'il serait en couple avec quelqu'un. Je vous avoue que je n'y avait pas encore pensé et je n'avais encore rien envisagé de ce genre pour lui. Mais si ça vous tente je peux le faire sans problème ce sera avec plaisir. De toute façon maintenant que l'idée a été lancé je suis quasiment sûr de le faire. La question est : avec qui je le met ? Le sondage est ouvert. Évidement, il sera avec un homme, je suis une yaoiste après tout même si des couples hétéro son d'actualité, pas pour Severus dans cette fic. Alors dites moi ce que vous aimeriez voir. Avec qui le mettriez vous ? Un Mydiaël OC ? Si oui, quel genre de personnage voulez vous ? Avec un personnage existant ? Est-ce que les grandes différences d'âges vous gênent ? … Dites moi tout

Voilà, je pense que j'ai répondu à toutes les questions et remarques principales, ça en fait un pavé mais bon, je ne suis pas auteur pour rien et j'adore écrire. Bref, je pense que ça suffit là. Vive J. et Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 6 :

Famille

Harry sentit les différents sorts qui l'emprisonnaient lâcher un à un sous le pouvoir de Nikolaï. Et à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux cédait, il sentait un poids s'envoler, une chaîne se briser et s'évaporer. Il se sentait plus léger, mieux, plus calme et plus serein. Lorsque le dernier disparût et que sa magie déferla en lui comme si l'on venait de démolir un barrage retenant des tonnes d'eau, il se sentit bien, merveilleusement bien. Un sentiment de joie pure l'envahit et il eu l'impression de retrouver une amie depuis trop longtemps éloignée. Elle glissa dans chaque parcelle de son corps, l'inondant d'une énergie à la fois douce et sauvage. Il sentit la liberté revenir au galop avec un sentiment d'euphorie bienfaitrice. Enfin en paix et libéré, il s'endormit, bercé par la pulsion régulière de sa magie ranimée.

Étrangement, il se surprit à se retrouver dans la chambre des secrets à Poudlard. Il était debout et faisait face à l'ouverture par laquelle était arrivé le basilic la première fois qu'il était venu. Il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas peur et il n'était pas confus. Il savait qu'il n'était pas physiquement présent à Poudlard, il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve et il n'était même pas étonné d'être là sans savoir pourquoi. Le basilic n'était plus là et il était seul. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour regarder derrière lui et lorsqu'il reprit sa position initiale, un homme était apparut devant lui. Il eu un sursaut de surprise et recula d'un pas.

L'homme en face de lui lui souriait doucement, son visage était amical et empli de sagesse. Grand, il avait des cheveux d'argent tombant raides jusque sous ses omoplates. Il avait des yeux d'un magnifique vert. Carré d'épaule, sa silhouette était pourtant cachée par les longues robes de sorciers vertes et argents qu'il portait. Les vêtements étaient luxueux mais pas extravagant. L'adolescent avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin vous parler mon prince, annonça l'homme de sa voix grave et calme.

- Prince ? Interrogea Harry perplexe et confus.

L'étranger acquiesça d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le brun.

- Je suis Salazar Serpentard mon prince, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant.

- L'un des quatre fondateur de Poudlard ?! S'étonna-t-il.

- Exact, mais j'ai aussi été l'un des apprenti de Merlin, précisa-t-il.

- Mais comment vous... ? Bégaya le jeune homme de plus en plus perdu.

- Comment se fait-il que je puisse vous parler ? Eh bien, premièrement, vous êtes en train de dormir mais ceci n'est pas un rêve pour autant. Je me sert du brassard que je vous avais donné pour vous parler.

- Le brassard ?

L'homme pointa son bras gauche et l'adolescent y baissa les yeux pour voir le serpent d'argent aux yeux d'émeraudes qu'il portait. Et là Harry se souvint : C'était juste après qu'il ai vaincu le basilic et détruit le journal à la fin de l'année précédente. Fumseck venait de soigner son bras et il était agenouillé non loin d'Abel et Ginny, tout deux inconscients. Son frère s'était évanoui à peine une seconde après que Tom Jedusor se soit révélé comme étant Voldemort. Il était fatigué à ce moment. Il avait regardé autour de lui et avait vu cet homme aux cheveux d'argents qui lui souriait. Celui-ci avait pris la parole :

- Mon prince, cela faisait longtemps que nous vous attendions.

Épuisé, Harry n'avait pu que le regarder bêtement, sans comprendre. L'homme s'était mit alors à rayonner et il s'était transformé en serpent d'argent, ses yeux d'émeraudes brillaient. Il avait rampé jusqu'au brun et il s'était glissé autour de son bras, s'immobilisant en prenant la consistance du métal.

- Je ne peux vous parler plus longtemps mon prince, avait dit la voix de l'homme, mais je viendrais de nouveau vers vous lorsque cela sera possible.

Les yeux d'émeraudes s'étaient alors éteint et le bijoux avait disparût. Harry s'était évanouis et depuis il avait crut avoir rêvé ce moment.

- Je me souviens maintenant, dit-il en reportant son regard sur Salazar.

- Je n'ai pas pu vous parler depuis mais maintenant que votre magie a été libéré, j'ai une ouverture, expliqua l'homme.

- Pourquoi voulez vous me parler ?

- J'ai des choses à vous révéler. Savez vous ce que vous êtes ?

- Un sorciers et un Myrdiaël, dit-il avec une hésitation.

- Oui. Les Myrdiaël sont un très ancien peuple issus de la magie elle-même. Et nous en somme très proche. J'en suis un moi aussi. Notre peuple est une communauté soudée mais sans chef précis, les décisions se prennent avec l'avis de tous. Cependant, il y a de nombreuses années de cela, dans une époque de trouble, la magie a désigné un chef pour nous, un prince. À mon époque, il s'agissait de Merlin, grand mage et premier de nos princes. Il a dirigé notre peuple et a combattu les catastrophes qui s'abattaient sur le monde à cette époque. Moi et les trois autres fondateurs, sommes devenus ses apprentis afin de l'aider et plus tard, nous avons fondé Poudlard pour enseigner aux jeunes sorciers. Le calme était revenu alors. Godric, Rowena, Helga et moi avons toutefois décidé de faire en sorte de rester en ce monde dans le but d'aider le prochain de nos princes et notre peuple si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Depuis Merlin, il n'y a plus eu de chef pour nous, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne comprend pas, répondit Harry perdu.

- Vous êtes le descendant de Merlin et le Prince des Myrdiaël, annonça-t-il. Vous êtes le second à apparaître depuis mon maître.

- Vous devez vous tromper, protesta l'adolescent.

- Je ne me trompe pas. Vous avez ouvert ma chambre et vous m'avez réveillé, vous étiez le seul à pouvoir le faire. Et cela se sent dans votre magie, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

- Mais...

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, dit-il en s'approchant doucement.

Salazard s'abaissa devant lui pour être à sa hauteur et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour moi ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Ça veut dire que vous êtes très puissant et que vous pouvez réclamer les commandes du peuple le plus proche de la magie. Si vous êtes apparut, c'est parce que le monde est en proie au mal. La magie vous a appelé en tant que représentant pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Ça veut dire que la magie elle même veut intervenir dans les événements présents et qu'elle vous a mit au monde pour cela.

- Mit au monde !?

- Oui. Même si vous êtes né d'une sorcière normale vous ne possédez rien d'elle. Elle n'a été qu'un intermédiaire. La magie est votre véritable mère. Elle vous a transmit sa force, mais aussi celle de Merlin et celles des Quatre fondateurs dont vous possédez quelques gênes, expliqua l'homme.

Il garda ensuite le silence un moment, le temps que l'adolescent assimile ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis il reprit :

- Vous êtes le prince des Myrdiaël et par ce titre vous êtes le dirigeant de notre peuple mais les anciennes lois magiques disent aussi que vous avez du poids dans la politique du monde magique encore aujourd'hui. Et ce, même si nous avons dû nous faire oublier des autres ces derniers siècles. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important et très puissant, dit-il.

- Mais je ne suis pas un dirigeant ! Je n'y connais rien et je ne suis même pas un sorcier correct, dit-il très rapidement.

- Calmez-vous, rassura doucement le fondateur. On ne vous demande pas d'être parfait et personne ne vous forcera à accepter ce rôle si vous n'en voulez pas. Si vous ne voulez pas de votre couronne vous n'avez qu'à la laisser, l'abandonner. On ne peut obliger quelqu'un à endosser un tel poids. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que notre peuple voit les choses. Et puis, on ne vous demande pas non plus d'être parfait en une seconde. Vous êtes encore jeune et vous avez encore le temps d'apprendre, c'est pour cette raison que je suis là.

L'adolescent le regarda d'un air interrogatif et il poursuivit :

- Il existe quatre reliques comme mon brassard que vous portez. Une par fondateur. Et comme j'ai la chambre des secrets, les autres ont aussi une pièce chacun, cachée dans le château. Dans chacune d'entre elle, vous pourrez rencontrer son bâtisseur et acquérir sa relique. Nous sommes tous restés pour pouvoir vous soutenir et vous enseigner si vous en aviez besoin. Et tout les Myrdiaël seront également là pour vous apprendre ce que vous ne savez pas. Ils seront une famille pour vous, ils vous soutiendront, vous conseilleront, vous protégeront. Si vous acceptez le rôle que la magie veut vous confier, vous ne serez pas tout seul. L'unité est la force de notre race.

- Mais je ne serais jamais capable de tenir un tel poste, remarqua l'enfant.

- Vous en serez capable si vous le décidez. Personne d'autre que vous ne peut tracer votre chemin. La magie ne vous a pas confié ce pouvoir au hasard. Et personnellement, je suis tout à fait sûr que vous seriez un bon prince pour nous. J'ai vu votre vie à travers le brassard et je suis sûr que vous en êtes tout à fait capable.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous êtes bien plus fort que ce que vous pensez. Apprenez à connaître votre peuple, apprenez à vous connaître et a connaître votre force. Vous prendrez une décision ensuite. Et si vous voulez, lorsque vous reviendrez à Poudlard, moi et mes trois quo-disciples, nous vous enseignerons tout ce qui vous fait défauts.

- Je ne peux pas le faire en dehors de Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est impossible. Si je peux vous parler en ce moment c'est grâce à la libération de votre magie. Une fois cette discussion terminée, il faudra que vous reveniez dans la chambre des secrets pour me voir. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas revenir au château tout de suite, dit-il en lui prenant délicatement la main. Je le comprend et je l'approuve. Vous devez d'abord vous reconstruire et goûter à la vie heureuse qui vous a fait cruellement défaut jusqu'ici. Vous le méritez. Mais lorsque vous serez près, revenez ici. Ce château est le vôtre. Il appartenait à Merlin en son temps et aujourd'hui vous en êtes le maître légitime et personne ne peut vous contester ce droit. Si vous revenez maintenant que vous êtes débarrassé de vos chaînes, l'âme du château se réveillera. Même si les directeurs de l'école ont un pacte magique avec Poudlard, afin de protéger les élèves, il s'annule en votre présence, vous êtes le véritable maître de cet endroit. C'est votre château, pas celui de Dumbledore quoi qu'il en dise. D'ailleurs dés qu'un Myrdiaël met les pieds ici, les oreilles de notre peuple peuvent entendre le chant de bienvenus de Poudlard qui sent leur présence.

Il garda le silence un moment, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme enregistre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et réfléchisse un peu. Finalement, l'enfant reprit la parole :

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il. J'ai un peu de mal à penser correctement pour le moment.

- Je comprend et c'est très bien ainsi. Prenez votre temps. Vous êtes en sécurité dans la famille où vous vous trouvez en ce moment. Tout le peuple prendra soin de vous quoi que vous décidiez, cela n'aura pas d'incidence sur leur façon de vous voir. Je peux vous l'assurer. J'espère juste vous revoir le plus rapidement possible, souhaita Salazar. Et n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes plus seul désormais, dit-il en se relevant. Je vais devoir m'en aller à présent. Sachez que ceux qui étaient présents lors de la levée des sorts ont du comprendre qui vous étiez, votre couronne est apparu quelque secondes.

- Je reviendrais vous voir un jour même si je ne sais pas quand, promit l'adolescent. Merci de m'avoir expliqué tout cela.

- Ce n'est rien mon prince. J'ai dormi entre ses pierres dans l'attente de vous voir et je suis très heureux que cela eut été possible. Au revoir, termina-t-il alors qu'il commençait à s'effacer avec le décor autour de lui.

- Au revoir, salua le jeune garçon.

Une fois les sorts retirés et alors que tous se remettaient du choc provoqué par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Katia s'activa. Faisant fit des mines ébahies, elle demanda à tout le monde de sortir pour qu'elle puisse travailler en paix. Personne ne protesta et la chambre fut rapidement vidée. Elle se mit alors au travail, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle constata rapidement que le niveau de magie de l'adolescent était remonté en flèche et elle en sautilla presque de joie. Elle sortit sa baguette et amena les potions dont elle aurait besoin.

Elle était vraiment soulagée de pouvoir enfin soigner son jeune patient correctement. Elle s'était attachée à lui. Elle commença par ressouder ses os sous le regard attentif des deux familiers assit de l'autre côté du lit. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à soigner son épaule luxée, puis les lésions musculaires et internes. Elle s'occupa ensuite de toutes les petites écorchures, hématomes et brûlure dont certaines laissèrent quelques petites cicatrices parsemant le corps à la peau pâle. Une fois tout cela fait, elle s'attaqua aux blessures de ses avants bras, de son dos et de son visage mais elle ne put effacer les longues cicatrices qui l'écorchaient. Elle soigna aussi sa voix. Elle décida ensuite de le laver avec l'aide de sa magie.

Après une hésitation, elle remit des bandages sur ses avant bras et son visage. Cela n'était plus utile mais elle savait que le jeune homme n'aimait pas voir ses blessures et encore moins les montrer, donc elle les dissimula. Elle lui fit ensuite avaler plusieurs potions destinées à l'aider à se remettre plus vite, renforcer son corps, réduire ses carences... Elle en profita aussi pour vérifier sa vue et fut surprise de constater que sa vision était désormais parfaite pour l'oeil qui lui restait. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle lui mit un pyjama de soie noir, le couvrit, ferma les rideaux et quitta la pièce, le laissant aux bons soins de ses familiers. Méli s'était blottit dans son cou qui était devenus sa cachette préférée. Feiwan était enroulée sur les oreillers, sa tête posée sur celle de son maître. Naël était allongé le long du lit et avait posé son immense tête sur le matelas, son nez effleurant la main de l'adolescent.

Une fois sortis de la chambre, les Malfoy, Nikolaï et les deux professeurs étaient descendus s'installer au salon dans un silence étonné. Le russe avait un sourire au visage et les yeux qui pétillaient. Narcissa souriait aussi et Draco semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Quelques minutes passèrent et finalement, n'y tenant plus Minerva se redressa, s'assit sur le bord de son fauteuil et posant ses mains sur ses genoux elle se tourna vers Lucius :

- Qu'avez vous voulut dire par « prince » Lucius ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le blond se redressa à son tour, semblant sortir de ses pensées. Il la regarda, reconstituant un visage neutre, et commença ensuite :

- Les Myrdiaël sont un peuple né de la magie elle-même. C'est elle qui désigne qui fera partit du peuple, c'est pour cela que ce n'est pas un héritage de sang et que des membres de notre race peuvent naître de n'importe qu'elle famille. Nous sommes plus liés à la magie que n'importe qui d'autre, c'est aussi pour ça que notre magie est différente de celle des autres. Tous ça pour dire que nous n'avons pas vraiment de chef, dans notre communauté, tout le monde a son mot à dire et c'est un conseil commun qui prend les décisions pour notre peuple en prenant en compte l'avis de tous. Cependant, il arrive que la magie elle-même désigne un chef pour nous, un prince, expliqua-t-il.

- Et aujourd'hui, un nouveau prince est né pour nous, continua Nikolaï. La couronne qu'il portait en est la preuve formelle. Ma magie a fait un bond lorsque je l'ai vu. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles, à tel point que nous ne pensions pas avoir de nouveau un prince un jour.

- Il y en a eu beaucoup ? Demanda Snape visiblement intéressé.

- Non, il n'y en a eu qu'un seul avant lui, renseigna Narcissa.

- Et ce prince n'était autre que Merlin lui même, annonça Lucius provoquant un bug des deux professeurs.

- Il y en a pas eu d'autre depuis, reprit le russe. C'est un véritable miracle pour nous. Et dire qu'on a failli le perdre avant même de l'avoir trouvé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour Harry ? Demanda Minerva.

- Il faut savoir qu'un prince Myrdiaël est un représentant de la magie elle-même, commença Nikolaï. S'il est apparut, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas contente, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Elle envoie un ambassadeur pour rétablir les choses.

- Elle ? La magie ? Demanda Severus.

- Oui, répondit Lucius. Il faut savoir que contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, la magie a un esprit, une conscience. Elle s'abstient juste de nous le faire savoir et reste neutre. Mais elle a tout de même donné naissance aux Myrdiaël et nous nous sommes toujours efforcé de garder un œil sur le monde magique en restant cependant neutre nous aussi. Mais si un prince est apparut c'est à cause des troubles qui pèsent sur nous en ce moment.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres ? Demanda Minerva.

- Oui, mais c'est trop peu pour faire apparaître un prince Myrdiaël, répondit le russe, il doit y avoir autre chose. Et la magie nous envoie son fils pour faire entendre sa voix, dit-il d'un air rêveur visiblement ravi.

- Trop peu ! S'écria Minerva.

- Oui, trop peu, confirma Nikolaï. En son temps, Merlin à affronter bien pire.

- Bref, cet enfant est notre prince et donc notre chef s'il le désire, dit Lucius.

- S'il le désire ? Demanda Severus intrigué.

- Personne ne l'obligera à devenir notre prince s'il ne le veut pas. Même si c'est le but de sa naissance, ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut imposer à quelqu'un, expliqua Lucius.

C'est alors que Katia pénétra la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et elle prit la parole :

- J'ai pu terminé de le guérir, il dort à présent. Je ne pense pas qu'il se réveille avant demain.

- Vous avez put le guérir entièrement ? Demanda Minerva.

- Il gardera des cicatrices et même si j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, son œil droit et définitivement perdu. Et je n'ai rien pu faire non plus pour améliorer l'état de ses jambes, expliqua-t-elle. Il va mettre du temps à pouvoir de nouveau marcher correctement.

- Je m'occupe de cela, intervint Nikolaï. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

- Il va vraiment avoir des problèmes pour marcher ? Demanda la professeurs de métamorphose inquiète qui n'était pas encore au courant des séquelles de l'adolescent.

- Il va sûrement avoir besoin de plusieurs semaines juste pour remarcher, il va ensuite falloir qu'il renforce ses jambes. Il boitera peut-être mais ce n'est pas sûr. Ce qui l'est en revanche c'est qu'il va avoir besoin d'un appui, une canne pour s'aider sinon il ne pourra pas tenir debout pour une journée entière sans s'épuiser totalement. Et ça se sera certainement pour toute sa vie. Il avait de multiples fractures à chaque jambe et sa colonne vertébrale a été sévèrement touchée. Pour être honnête, la nuit de son arrivée, j'ai cru qu'il ne remarcherait pas.

- Par Merlin, comment les choses ont-elles pu aller si loin ? Murmura Minerva.

- Il y aura d'autres conséquences ? Demanda Severus avec une légère inquiétude que personne ne remarqua.

- À part son œil droit définitivement perdu, il restera toujours plus petit et frêle qu'il ne devrait l'être à cause du retard de croissance et de nombreuses cicatrices, répondit la médicomage. En tout cas, son niveau de magie est remonté en flèche, ça l'aidera à se remettre plus vite. Il devra encore se reposer demain et ensuite il pourra commencer la rééducation mais il faudra y aller en douceur.

- C'est compris, répondit Nikolaï.

- Lorsqu'il sera de nouveau en pleine forme je regarderais ses niveaux de magie normaux, comme ça si je dois de nouveau le soigner, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir, annonça Katia.

- Merci pour votre travail Katia, remercia Narcissa.

Celle-ci s'inclina légèrement avant de reprendre :

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller, dit-elle doucement. Je le laisse entre vos mains monsieur Kitaëv. Je reviendrais dans un semaine pour voir si tout va bien mais s'il y a la moindre chose appelez moi.

Lucius lui adressa un signe de tête et elle quitta le manoir. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, s'excusant au près des adultes. Rapidement, il regagna la chambre de son ami. Entrant silencieusement, il soupira de soulagement et sourit en le trouvant enfin libre des attelles qui l'avaient immobilisé plusieurs semaines. Il s'approchant sous les regards de Naël et Feiwan et il remarqua aussi qu'il avait meilleure mine. Il l'observa un moment, s'attardant sur les désormais longs cheveux ébènes qui s'éparpillaient autour de lui. Il détailla sa nouvelle apparence, ses traits délicats qu'il pouvait deviner même à travers le bandage de son visage. Il le trouvait irrésistiblement beau. Il caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre.

Après quelques minutes, il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, bien décidé à veiller sur lui comme il le faisait depuis son arrivée. Il descendit cependant manger avec ses parents, le russe et les deux professeurs restés pour la soirée, puis il vint s'installer aux côtés de son ami pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Harry dormait toujours à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas bougé. Draco constata alors que pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar pendant son sommeil. Étrangement, depuis qu'il dormait avec lui, sa vigilance était en éveil même lorsqu'il était endormi et il devait cela à sa préoccupation récurrente à calmer chaque mauvais rêve. Dés qu'Harry s'agitait un peu, il se réveillait près à le rassurer si nécessaire.

Il sortit doucement du lit et alla ouvrir les rideaux de l'une des fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, jugeant que la pièce avait besoin d'air frais. Il s'accouda au rebord, regardant vers l'extérieur. Le soleil était déjà levé mais il n'était pas très tard. Il observa un moment les riches jardins autour du manoir, se réveillant tranquillement.

Il soupira en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son avant dernier jour de vacance. Lui qui d'habitude, était pressé de retourner à Poudlard pour revoir ses amis, avait maintenant envie de rester au manoir avec Harry qui lui n'en sortirait pas avant un moment. Ils avaient déjà convenu de s'écrire chaque semaine et Fennesis, l'aigle de Draco, leur servirait d'intermédiaire. Le blond s'inquiétait pour lui mais il savait que ses parents et Nikolaï veilleraient sur lui. C'était un sentiment étrange pour lui, l'inquiétude pour une personne autre que soi. Jamais il ne l'avait ressentit jusqu'ici.

Entendant un petit gémissement, il retourna vers le lit et s'y assit. Harry papillonnait des yeux et semblait avoir du mal à se réveiller. Il attendit patiemment.

- Salut, dit-il lorsqu'il fut sur qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Salut, répondit Harry en tournant la tête vers lui sa voix désormais redevenue normale et

plus douce et chantante qu'au par avant, même ensorcelante.

- Comme te sent tu ? Demanda ensuite le blond.

Après une courte réflexion, il répondit :

- Beaucoup mieux, dit-il. Je n'ai plus mal nul part, je me sens juste encore un peu engourdi.

- C'est bien.

Harry, leva doucement une main et la plaça devant son visage, semblant la trouver soudainement très intéressante. La reposant, il soupira bruyamment :

- Je peux enfin bouger. Ça fait du bien.

Draco se mit à sourire. Lui aurait eu bien du mal à rester immobile si longtemps. Harry s'appuya sur ses bras cotonneux pour se redresser et le blond s'empressa de l'aider un peu :

- Katia a dit que tu devais te reposer encore aujourd'hui au moins.

- Je se me sens lourd.

- C'est normal. Ça ira mieux une fois que tu pourras te dégourdir un peu.

Harry leva une fois de plus ses mains devant lui et bougea un peu les bras. Les étirant devant lui, il fit apparaître les fins bandages qui les couvraient. Ramenant ses membres vers lui il les découvrit un peu plus et passa ses doigts sur le tissus blanc. Il pouvait sentir les irrégularités des cicatrices qu'il cachait. Draco le regardait avec tristesse mais il ne fit aucune remarque. L'adolescent porta ensuite une main à son visage et effleura là aussi les bandes s'y trouvaient.

Soudain, ses doigts se trouvèrent emmêlés dans ce qui se trouva être de long cheveux noirs. Il les regarda, surprit, puis il leva le regard vers son ami, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Il y a eu quelques changements. Nikolaï t'avait dit que ça pouvait arriver non ?

- Je ressemble à quoi maintenant ?

- Attend, je reviens.

Le blond se leva et quitta la pièce un instant pour revenir avec un miroir d'argent qu'il plaça devant Harry qui s'observa, étonné. Sur son visage, seul la couleur de son iris n'avait pas changée bien que maintenant, en regardant de très près, on pouvait voir de petites paillettes plus foncées s'y déplacer lentement, dansant. Il analysa ses nouveaux traits et resta très surprit devant la longueur de sa chevelure.

Cependant, en regardant le miroir, son attention revenait immanquablement sur la partie droite de son visage. Katia lui avait déjà décrit les blessures qui s'y trouvaient mais il ne les avait pas encore vu. Il voulait savoir même s'il avait peur de ce qu'il verrait. Il chercha donc à enlever le pansement mais Draco l'arrêta :

- Tu veux vraiment voir tout de suite ? Demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

- Oui Dray. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre. Au moins je saurais à quoi m'en tenir.

- Bon, je vais t'aider, dit-il en détachant la bande.

Il l'enleva doucement, redoutant la réaction du garçon en face de lui. Il recula ses mains une fois sa tâche accomplie laissant Harry s'observer dans le miroir. Les blessures étaient maintenant cicatrisées et dessinaient quatre épaisses lignes blanches est irrégulières. Elles étaient assez larges et déchiraient complètement la moitié de son visage. Il passa ses doigts devenus tremblants sur les traces boursouflées. Il regarda ses cils et ses sourcils coupés par les balafres qui les traversaient. Il déglutit bruyamment et ouvrit doucement son œil encore clos. Il s'arrêta de respirer. Le globe oculaire était toujours là intact mais son iris et sa pupille étaient désormais blancs, vitreux, et dans le noir total.

Il posa l'objet sur ses genoux, tremblant et baissa le visage, ses cheveux tombant devant lui et cachant son expression. Draco vit ses épaules tressauter très légèrement. Sans même réfléchir, il s'approcha et l'attira dans ses bras. Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux dans un geste instinctif alors que le visage de son vis-à-vis était enfouis contre sa poitrine. Il sentit bientôt deux mains s'accrocher à ses vêtements et il resserra son étreinte.

- Je suis un monstre, lâcha le jeune homme la voix brisée par un sanglot.

- Non, non, réfuta le blond en le serrant encore plus si s'était possible.

La détresse qu'il sentait dans sa voix lui brisait le cœur.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Sûrement pas.

- Si. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me le dire et maintenant c'est écrit sur mon visage.

- Qui ça « ils » ? Demanda le blond.

- Abel, Lily et James. Toi aussi tu vas me trouver affreux maintenant, dit-il en pleurant alors que Draco commençait à sentir ses larmes percer le tissus sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il.

- Si. Ils l'ont toujours dit, que j'étais un monstre, un anormal, que je n'aurais jamais dû naître, que je ne devrais pas exister, que se serait mieux pour tout le monde, expliqua-t-il très vite alors qu'il craquait totalement.

- Écoutes-moi, calmes-toi, je t'en prie, demanda Draco désemparé par les larmes brûlantes et le désespoir de sa voix. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je t'interdis de penser une telle chose. Les monstres ce sont ceux qui t'ont fait ça. Ceux qui ont osé briser ta vie. Ceux qui t'ont pris ta liberté. Ce sont eux les monstres que l'on devrait enchaîner et abandonner dans le noir. Toi tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un ange à qui on a arraché les ailes mais tu restes un ange. Ne penses pas une telle chose et peu importe les marques sur ton visage tu restes le même. Ça ne change pas ce que tu es et ça ne change pas mon opinion sur toi. Je ne te trouve pas affreux, jamais, dit-il avec conviction.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte protectrice et douce du blond. Et il pleura, laissant sortir tout ce qu'il gardait sur le cœur dans ses larmes. Draco continua à caresser ses cheveux et se mit à murmurer de rassurantes paroles à son oreille. Naël, Feiwan et Méli observaient la scène.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Draco l'éloigna un peu de lui en saisissant ses épaules. D'une main délicate, il lui releva le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Ne penses plus une telle chose. Nous tous ici, nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir avec nous et jamais nous ne penserons que tu es un monstre. Au contraire. Et ce ne sont pas ces cicatrices qui nous ferons changer d'avis, dit-il en passant la main sur les lignes blanches pour essuyer ses larmes sans aucune trace de dégoût dans le regard. Et je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu es un prince.

- Je sais. J'ai eu une sorte de vision quand je dormais, informa-t-il doucement. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi Dray ? Demanda l'adolescent anxieux.

- Ça ne change rien. Je te l'ai dit ce ne sont ni les apparences, ni les noms, ni les titres qui font de toi ce que tu es. Et moi, il n'y a que ça qui m'intéresse. Tu aurais pu être le dernier des inconnus de ce monde ou l'empereur de l'univers, c'est pareil pour moi et aussi pour mes parents et Nikolaï, Severus, Minerva et Katia aussi. Et ce sera pareil pour tout les Myrdiaël, nous sommes comme ça.

- Je n'aurais jamais crut entendre ça de toi avant d'arriver ici tu sais, remarqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Je sais. En dehors d'ici, j'aime bien tenir le rôle de l'aristocrate arrogant. Ça m'amuse beaucoup, rigola-t-il.

- Merci Dray, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

- De rien. Et si tu as envie de parler de quoi que ce soit, la porte est grande ouverte.

Il acquiesça en réponse et Draco remis en place le bandage sur son visage, faisant disparaître au passage les dernières traces de larmes de ses doigts frais.

- Bon, père et mère doivent être dans le jardin pour le petit déjeuner. Que dirais-tu de sortir un peu d'ici et d'aller les rejoindre ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir marcher, je sens à peine mes jambes, dit-il tristement.

Un grognement attira alors leurs attentions et ils tournèrent le regard vers Naël debout à côté du lit. Le félin désigna son dos où se trouvait Feiwan d'un signe de tête.

« Naël va vous porter jeune maître » Annonça le reptile de sa voix sifflante.

Harry sourit et tourna le visage vers Drago qui avait compris :

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements, dit-il en quittant la pièce rapidement.

- Il revint quelques minutes plus tard lui même déjà vêtus d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise grise.

- Ça va peut-être être un peu grand pour toi mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on t'achètera vite des vêtements à ta taille, expliqua le blond. Mais en attendant, ça devrait suffire.

Draco l'aida à s'asseoir au bord du lit et le laissa s'habiller tranquillement. Rapidement, le jeune homme se retrouva avec un jean noir à la coupe droite et une chemise blanche dont il laissa les premiers boutons ouvert sur son torse pâle. Les habit étaient en effet un peu grand mais cela allait encore. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il appela Draco qui s'était accoudé à la fenêtre pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Celui-ci entrepris alors de lui brosser les cheveux qu'il tressa ensuite lâchement et attacha d'un lacet argenté. Harry l'en remercia, doutant qu'il y serait arrivé tout seul. Le blond l'aida ensuite à enfiler une paire de basket sombre.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- On y va, répondit-il tout sourire, heureux de pouvoir quitter un peu cette pièce.

Draco attrapa l'un de ses bras et le passa au dessus de ses épaules saisissant ensuite sa taille pour le soutenir. D'abord gêné, Harry fut ensuite très heureux que son ami l'aide. S'il n'avait pas était là, il se serait écroulé au sol. Ses jambes n'avaient plus aucune force et refusaient de le porter, il arrivait à peine à les bouger. Mais le blond le soutint fermement et il resta serré contre lui. Naël s'allongea prés d'eux et Draco installa son ami sur l'énorme lion. Debout, le félin noir aux yeux verts devait faire un bon mètre trente.

Il se releva et Harry sentit sa puissance. Étonnamment, c'était très confortable et le jeune homme se pencha un peu en avant, perdant ses mains dans l'abondante et longue crinière ébène et se mit à grattouiller derrière les oreilles du lion qui ronronna bientôt de plaisir.

- Merci mon grand, dit-il à son attention.

Feiwan s'enroula lâchement autour du cou de Naël, disparaissant presque entièrement dans la toison et ne laissant visible que sa tête qui descendait sur le front du félin. Méli vint prendre sa place dans le cou de son maître qui le gratifia d'une caresse. Une fois bien installé, ils se mirent en route. Draco ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'Harry avait fier allure perché ainsi sur son lion qui avançait d'une démarche lente et élégante.

Ils descendirent au rez de chaussé et l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres admira avec plaisir la magnifique décoration du manoir Malfoy, ayant bien du mal à croire qu'il allait vivre là. C'était bien plus majestueux et raffiné que le manoir des Potter.

Draco l'emmena vers la terrasse où ses parents prenaient leur petit déjeuner les jours de beau temps comme aujourd'hui. Harry découvrit alors un jardin couvert de fleurs en tout genre, plein de couleur et tous simplement magnifique.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient là, assis à une petite table ronde, leur tournant le dos.

- Bonjour, salua Draco attirant leur attention.

Ils se tournèrent et sourirent en voyant Harry sur le dos de son lion. Il fallait aussi remarquer que le tableau était des plus élégant.

- Bonjour les garçons, répondit Narcissa en se levant.

Elle vint embrasser son fils et en fit de même avec Harry. Il adorait cette femme et les attentions qu'elle lui prodiguait sans cesse lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il commençait enfin à comprendre ce que c'était d'avoir une mère. La blonde regagna sa place au côté de son mari et porta délicatement une tasse de thé à ses fines lèvres.

- Bonjour, salua ensuite Lucius.

- Bonjour, répondit timidement l'adolescent.

- Est-ce que tu te sent mieux ? Demanda le chef de famille.

- Bien mieux merci. Je suis juste encore un peu engourdi.

- Tant mieux.

L'homme sorti sa baguette et fit apparaître un fauteuil supplémentaire autour de la table autour de laquelle seul trois chaises étaient déjà présentes. Naël vint s'allonger à côté du siège et Draco aida Harry à s'y installer avant de s'asseoir sur la dernière chaise.

La table en face des deux adolescents était garnie de divers aliments et boissons. Draco se servit copieusement, emplissant une tasse de café noir.

- Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux Harry, sers toi, le pria Narcissa avec un sourire.

Timidement, le jeune homme se servit alors une tasse d'un thé léger et attrapa un toast qu'il couvrit d'une fine couche de confiture. Tout au long de l'opération, il jeta de furtif coup d'oeil vers les deux adultes attendant anxieusement une réprimande qui ne vint jamais. Il se détendit un peu et grignota lentement ce qu'il avait pris. Comme chaque jour, il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il savait que s'il ne mangeait rien Draco s'inquiéterait. Et le gêner était la dernière chose qu'il voulait alors il avala son toast, ressentant tout de même encore le profond inconfort de son corps qui lui donnait des nausées lorsqu'il se nourrissait.

Il observa discrètement la famille Malfoy. Ils mangeaient tranquillement, dans une ambiance calme, discutant joyeusement de leur journée passées ou à venir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres sourit doucement. C'était agréable et chaleureux de se retrouver là, assit autour d'une table, mangeant tous ensembles en profitant du soleil matinal. Il se sentait bien ici, au milieu d'un jardin paisible.

Son attention fut attirée par quelque chose qui poussait doucement son bras. Il tourna le visage et vit Naël qui avait posé son imposante tête sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et qui le regardait. Avec un sourire, il se mit à lui caresser le museau aussi large que la longueur de sa main, provoquant un ronronnement puissant. La fourrure du lion noir était incroyablement douce et soyeuse. Le félin ferma les yeux, appréciant le câlin.

- Heureux de pouvoir enfin prendre l'air ? Demanda Lucius.

- Oui, ça fait du bien. Et vos jardins son magnifiques, dit-il en jetant un regard autour de lui.

- C'est Narcissa qui les a entièrement conçus, informa le blond.

- C'est splendide, complimenta-t-il en regardant la femme.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'adore les plantes et les fleurs.

- Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença Lucius.

L'adolescent se tendit immédiatement, soudain anxieux.

- Hier, quand ta magie a été libéré. Nous avons découvert quelque chose sur toi, dit-il.

- Il sait père, renseigna Draco en comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. Il sait qu'il est notre prince.

Lucius tourna un regard étonné et interrogatif vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noir qui expliqua :

- Quand je me suis endormis, j'ai eu une sorte de vision. On m'a expliqué rapidement, dit-il.

- C'est bien, répondit Lucius avec un sourire. T'as t-on dit que tu avais le choix de prendre se rôle ou non ?

- Oui, j'ai dit que je réfléchirais, annonça-t-il d'une petite voix mal à l'aise.

- On ne t'en demande pas plus, rassura l'homme. Continues juste à vivre comme tu en as envie.

Harry le releva le regard vers lui, rassuré. Il lui offrit un sourire.

- Si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas à les poser, reprit le chef de la famille Malfoy. Maintenant, que tu peux sortir de ton lit, je te montrerais la bibliothèque. Il y a de nombreux ouvrages qui devraient t'intéresser. Tu aimes lire si j'ai bien compris.

Cette fois ce fut un immense sourire qui traversa son visage, il était ravit :

- Oui beaucoup, merci. J'ai toujours voulut entrer dans une bibliothèque, s'extasia-t-il.

- Tu n'as jamais été dans une bibliothèque ? S'étonna Narcissa. Et à Poudlard ?

- Eh bien..., commença l'adolescent hésitant.

Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie de leur dire, il avait envie de déballer tout ce qu'il avait voulut crier sans jamais pouvoir le faire. Il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, ça irait mieux et maintenant, il pouvait. Il n'y avait plus de sorts pour l'en empêcher mais il ne voulait pas embêter les Malfoy avec cela et...

- Tu sais, dit doucement Narcissa qui avait comprit ses pensées, tu peux nous parler. Saches que nous sommes tous là pour t'écouter si tu as envie de nous raconter quoi que ce soit. N'hésites pas à nous dire ce que tu as envie.

Encouragé, Harry reprit alors bien qu'un peu hésitant :

- En fait, j'ai toujours aimer lire et apprendre mais Lily, James et Dumbledore avaient peur que je puisse apprendre la moindre chose qui pourrait nuire à Abel ou à eux même. Alors je n'ai que très rarement eu un livre entre les mains. Dans le contrat de promesses forcées, il y avait une règle qui m'interdisait de toucher à un livre qu'ils ne m'auraient pas eux-même donné et l'accès à la bibliothèque du manoir et de l'école m'étaient interdit, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix sans oser lever les yeux.

- Ces gens sont vraiment des barbares, s'énerva Narcissa en colère.

- Je pense que notre bibliothèque te plaira, annonça Lucius. Elle est bien fournie et tu pourras y prendre n'importe quel livre.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit l'adolescent en leurs adressant un regard emplis de reconnaissance.

Tous lui sourirent en réponse, heureux de lui faire plaisir.

- Ne répond pas si tu n'en n'as pas envie, repris Lucius, mais j'aimerais savoir : il y a beaucoup d'endroits où tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller à Poudlard ?

- Mes mouvements étaient limités à la grande salle, aux dortoirs des Gryffondor, les salles de cours et les bureau des professeurs. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir sauf sur ordre de James, Lily, Abel ou Albus. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais assisté aux cours de vols, les cours en extérieur ou les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, dit-il en regardant Draco. Je n'avais pas accès aux jardins non plus, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste.

- Je vois, murmura l'homme qui bouillait intérieurement en réalisant qu'au final il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit aux quels il avait eu accès.

Méli se mit à gigoter un peu dans le cou du jeune homme, le chatouillant et lui tirant un sourire. Il le caressa rapidement et le petit animal se rendormit. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la tête de Naël restée sur l'accoudoir. Réfléchissant, il réalisa alors qu'il venait de parler librement pour la première fois de sa vie. Une immense bouffée de joie le parcourut. Alors c'était vraiment réel. Pas de douleur à l'horizon, rien. Juste la liberté. Se rendant compte enfin de ce que ça signifiait pour lui, il releva le visage et plongea son regard sur Lucius. Se sentant observé, celui-ci sortit de ses réflexions et dirigea ses yeux vers l'enfant. L'immense reconnaissance qu'il y trouva le surprit sur le moment. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'adolescent le fit :

- Merci, dit-il doucement. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Sans vous je serais mort au fond de ces cachots. Merci de m'avoir rendu m'a liberté, continua-t-il avec une émotion palpable. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je parle librement. Merci de prendre soin de moi et...

Il continua ainsi alors que l'homme se levait avec un sourire. Il vint s'agenouiller devant lui pour être à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement. Harry se tut et regarda celui qui l'avait sortit de son enfer. Lucius était devenu une image sécurisante pour lui, rassurante.

- J'aurais sut je serais venu plus tôt. Je suis désolé que tu es eu à subir tout cela. Personne ne devrait vivre ça, dit le blond.

- Mais vous êtes venus alors que je n'attendais plus que la mort, merci. J'ai une énorme dette envers vous.

- Eh bien, si tu veux effacer cette dette, acceptes juste d'entrer dans notre famille. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier constamment. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous le demander. Et n'oublies pas que désormais, tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de ta vie alors si tu as envie de faire quelque chose, fais le, et demandes notre aide si tu en as besoin. Profites de ta vie et de ta liberté, c'est le plus important. Et nous, dit-il en regardant sa femme et son fils, on aimerais te montrer ce qu'est une véritable famille.

- Vous êtes déjà la seule et unique famille que j'ai jamais eu, avoua-t-il avec un splendide sourire reconnaissant.

Les trois Malfoy se sentirent tristes à ces mots et en même temps plus heureux que jamais en constatant qu'Harry les avaient déjà accepté et reconnu comme une famille pour lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! J'adore Salazar Serpentard au fait, il faudrait que je fasse une fic où il aurait une très grande place (idée à creuser) mais il a déjà une belle place dans celle là. J'espère que ça vous à plut même si j'ai l'impression que les questions et suppositions vont pleuvoir mais je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre alors n'hésitez pas (dit-elle son grand sourire de petit dragonneau aux dents acérées). Et n'oubliez pas mes petites reviews du coup.

J'attendrais vos suggestions pour Severus. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon avant propos (ouh ce n'est pas bien les vilains) et qui se demandent de quoi je parle, allez en lire l'avant dernier paragraphe vous saurez quelle est la question . J'essaierais de satisfaire au mieux toutes vos envie et si je dois vous inventer un personnage peut-être que je pourrais lui trouver une belle place dans l'histoire, avec mon imagination, il y a toujours moyen de toute façon, il ne me faut pas trente seconde pour adapter tout le scénario s'il le faut. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il vous ferez plaisir même les idées farfelues.

À bientôt pour la suite. Salut ! Audragon.


	7. Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Encore, et oui.

Septième chapitre de « Apparences Trompeuses » déjà le septième et sachant que je suis en train d'écrire le vingt quatrième et que je ne suis pas encore à la moitié de l'histoire, on est encore ensemble pour un moment. Enfin, pour ceux qui me suivront jusqu'au bout.

Bon, traditionnellement, je remercie mes chères reviewers. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes alors un grand merci à : lilly, , Choupsy, marjorie27, Yzeute, elo-didie, Dragonha, nepheria4, Luka.G, brigitte26, mouton noir, Morganna-Astraliane, galla, x1, angel-944, harrymania, Louise777, mitub, Juishi, Lydia, Mamoshi, Guest, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, eridaku19, Akirafye, Matsuyama, crystal of shadow, dragon-en, adenoide, Kapress, 77Hildegard, ninoox-974-91, LaRowane, sakura-okasan, Dymitry, Vérité. Big Merci !

Alors deuxième habitude : la réponse aux reviews et désolé de commencer comme ça mais j'aimerais rappeler quelque chose que j'avais pourtant précisé au premier chapitre et que apparemment, tout le monde n'a pas comprit : J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives et formulées de manière polie. Autrement dit je n'aime pas vraiment me faire agresser. J'ai reçu des reviews/messages personnels dans lesquels j'avais carrément l'impression de me faire hurler dessus et je me suis très sincèrement senti agressé. Au début, j'ai crut que c'était mon ego qui me faisait mal réagir (oui j'ai tendance à avoir un ego susceptible et j'en suis consciente) donc j'ai demandé à ma sœur de lire les messages en question pour être sûr que je ne débloquais pas et résultat : elle était carrément plus en colère que moi en lisant les remarques et elle l'est toujours. Ce n'est donc pas mon ego qui me fait dire que franchement il y en a qui manquent vraiment de politesse. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous oblige pas à lire. Ensuite, vous pouvez faire des remarques négatives je trouve ça particulièrement utile mais je n'apprécie pas de me faire insulter et rabaisser, il y a des façons polies de le dire. Donc j'aimerais ne plus recevoir ce genre de commentaire que je qualifie juste d'insultes inutiles.

Désolé pour ce petit coup de gueule surtout que la plus part d'entre vous son plus que flatteurs avec moi mais je voulais le rappeler. N'oubliez pas que ce genre de comportement peu complètement décourager un auteur (ce qui est en train d'arriver à l'une de mes auteurs préférée sur ce site et grâce à une bande d'imbéciles, elle commence à être dégoûter d'écrire alors que son travail est génial, le meilleur que j'ai lu depuis très longtemps. Moi je n'en arriverais pas là mais quand bien même). On est là pour ce faire plaisir et donner du plaisir aux autres. Le manque de respect n'est pas acceptable (c'est une chose que je déteste par dessus tout pour en avoir été victime de manière plutôt brutale). Vous avez des remarques négatives, dîtes les. Que l'on soit bien d'accord là dessus ce ne sont pas ces remarques qui me gênent (au contraire) mais il y a une façon de parler aux gens. On ne se connaît pas (jusqu'à preuve du contraire) et même si on ne se voit pas directement et qu'on ne se verra probablement jamais, j'estime que la politesse n'est pas facultative.

Voilà. Bon vos questions maintenant et encore désolé pour la grande majorité d'entre vous que ce message ne concerne pas.

Pour commencer, ce très cher Severus. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont donné leur avis sur son possible partenaire dans la suite de la fic. Alors, inévitablement (et c'était prévisible lol), on m'a demandé, Sirius ou Remus en grande majorité. Je ne mettrais avec lui, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je m'explique, Severus est un personnage que j'adore et son caractère et sa vie font déjà que c'est un personnage très difficile à mettre en couple (si on respecte ce qu'il est). Les possibles prétendant(e)s, ne sont donc par très nombreux. Compte tenu de leur passé commun (passé que je conserve dans cette fic), je pense que Sirius et Remus ne font pas parti de cette catégorie. Au mieux je peux créer entre eux une relation « professionnelle », une relation « d'allié » et dans le meilleur des cas une certaine amitié mais pour moi (et même si voir ces couples dans les fic que je lis ne me gêne pas) il ne peu pas y avoir d'amour entre eux. Ensuite, on m'a proposé Nikolaï et même si j'avais demandé un couple homosexuel, on m'a aussi proposé Katia. Malheureusement, j'ai déjà des projets pour ces deux personnages alors c'est râté. Et enfin, on m'a demandé de mettre Severus avec un Myrdiaël. Je crois que c'est la solution qui sera retenu à défaut d'autre idées pour le moment mais ce n'est pas encore fixé, donc je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions. Dans tout les cas, sachant qu'au vingt quatrième chapitre (en cour d'écriture) son compagnon n'y est pas encore, ce n'est pas tout de suite que vous le verrez sauf si je fait des changement dans ce que j'ai déjà écrit.

Ensuite nos très cher Myrdiaël. Non ce n'est pas vous qui avez mal lu, je n'ai pas encore donné de très grandes précisions sur eux. Ça viendra petit à petit avec ce que vous devez savoir. Cependant, une grande partie de l'histoire leur est consacrée alors ne vous en faîte pas, vous pourrez tout à fait découvrir en détail mon peuple fictif. Pour le suspense, pour vous permettre de faire vos hypothèse et pour éviter les indigestions, j'ai décidé de ne pas tout vous dire d'un coup (ce serait vraiment trop complexe de toute manière, mieux vaut vous distiller les informations).

Les fondateurs sont là ! Visiblement vous avez apprécié d'apprendre qu'ils feraient partis de l'histoire. Vous les reverrez très régulièrement plus tard et je pense que vous allez vous amuser principalement avec les interactions entre Godric et Salazar qui ont déjà fait mourir de rire ma sœur. Bref, vous verrez bien mais ils seront tout les quatre de la partie.

Certains ont aussi remarqué que je laissais le choix à Harry de prendre ou non son rôle de prince. Ça c'est une de mes signature parce que je n'aime pas trop les personnages qui se retrouve obligé d'endosser un rôle de héros, de sauveur, de méchant... dans le cas présent de prince. En général, ces personnages sont forcés et ensuite on les plaint pour ça. Je n'aime pas cela parce que j'estime (dans la vie comme dans les histoires) qu'on a toujours le choix et donc, je le laisse clairement à mes personnages implicitement ou explicitement dans mes textes.

Où ira Harry ? Restera-t-il chez les Malfoy ? Intégrera-t-il une autre école ? Suspense, suspense. Je ne vais pas tout vous dire quand même.

Sirius, ce cher Sirius. Quand le reverra-t-on ? Dans une tranche d'environ cinq chapitres, je ne serais pas plus précise. Quel sera son rôle ? Je l'ai déjà dit mais je le redis : il aura sa place ne vous en faites pas mais pas tout de suite.

Nikolaï ferait un bon professeur de DCFM ? C'est vrai, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous sur ce point mais voilà, mon très cher Nikolaï n'aime pas prendre des élèves, Harry est une exception comme je l'ai expliqué dans mes chapitres. Alors, professeur ! Non non, ce n'est pas son genre. Ce serait trop beau pour nos petits élèves. C'est Nikolaï Kitaëv, une star dans l'histoire, non mais. Lui simple professeur, non non. Il ne sera pas professeur à Poudlard, il sera exclusivement le maître de Harry et personne d'autre. Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, il ira à Poudlard, un jour peut-être.

On m'a demandé si les Malfoy étaient avec Voldychou. Franchement, à votre avis ? On m'a aussi demandé si Severus était avec notre mage noir préféré ou espion pour l'ordre ou autre. Vous aurez des précision là dessus plus tard mais souvenez vous que Severus aura toujours le beau rôle avec moi.

Précision !: Harry n'est pas paralysé des jambes. Elles sont blessées et sa colonne vertébrale abîmé ce qui entraîne des séquelles et une lourde réhabilitation mais il n'est pas paralysé. Donc ne me dîtes pas que ce n'est pas normal qu'il puisse tenir assit tout seul, si c'est normal. Mais il n'est absolument pas paralysé, sinon je fais comment pour la suite moi ? Oh je pourrais faire des choses vraiment sympa même avec un Harry paralysé, j'aurais bien quelques idées, mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Excusez moi si je vous ai induit en erreur bien que même en relisant je n'ai pas cette impression.

Ensuite, pourquoi un lion noir ? Et bien hormis les raisons que j'ai déjà donné dans les avant propos de mes chapitres (surtout dans le cinquième), je trouve que c'est classe un lion noir. Non ?

Et pour finir, on m'a fait remarquer que chez les Myrdiaël tout le monde semblait tout gentil. Aura-t-on un Myrdiaël méchant ? Alors, vous découvrirez pas mal de mes personnages inventés et donc vous verrez s'il y aura un « méchant ». Mais je peux déjà vous dire une chose. Il me semble que je l'ai déjà dit dans les chapitres précédents mais les Myrdiaël sont un peuple très soudés. Vous verrez qu'il y a une incroyable cohésion entre eux. Donc vous ne les verrez pas agressif, insultant ou méchant les uns envers les autres donc c'est normal que pour le moment ils vous paraissent tous gentil. Pour vous donnez un petit plus : les Myrdiaël sont nés de la magie. Ils sont fondamentalement différents des humains et des autres sorciers, donc ne vous attendez pas à voir forcément des réactions ordinaire de leur part. Ils ne pensent pas de la même manière que les autres.

Voilà voilà, je crois avoir répondu à toute les questions mais n'hésitez pas à me les reposer si j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Je vais vous laisser lire maintenant. Une petite pensé pour J. quand même avant, Harry Potter, c'est son bébé après tout. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 7 :

Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, Harry demanda à rester un peu sur la terrasse. Il avait envie de profiter du soleil et du vent des quels il avait été quasiment privé depuis des années. C'était divinement agréable d'être juste assit là, à regarder les fleurs et les petits animaux qui voyageaient un peu partout. Lucius avait fait léviter son fauteuil dans un coin paisible des jardins pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Draco était rentré, ayant encore des choses à préparer pour la rentrée scolaire. Il était donc seul avec ses familiers. Méli était toujours dans son cou, Naël allongé de tout son long à côté du fauteuil et Feiwan enroulé sur ses genoux, immobile.

Il ferma l'oeil lorsque une brise vint caresser sa peau. Il frissonna de plaisir, c'était doux, frais et des plus plaisant. Il était en paix. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces dernières semaines. Il avait eu de la chance, énormément de chance. Il aurait du être mort à l'heure qu'il était mais non, il était là, au soleil, à profiter de ce splendide jardin où certaines plantes magiques bougeaient doucement.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait avoir une famille. Narcissa et Lucius représentaient parfaitement l'image de ce que devaient être un père et une mère pour lui. Jamais il n'avait considéré Lily et James comme des parents. Parce que même s'il avait toujours vécu dans le même environnement, avaient vu les mêmes choses, son instinct lui disait qu'une famille n'était sûrement pas ce que les Potter lui avaient montré et il ne les avait donc jamais considéré comme tel. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que c'était vraiment et il ne voulait plus s'en défaire. La proposition de Lucius était un don du ciel, il avait enfin un chez lui.

Il y avait Nikolaï aussi. Le russe lui proposait de l'aider à se remettre et en plus il allait devenir son professeur, c'était inespéré. Il allait apprendre de l'un des meilleurs du monde.

Mais surtout, il y avait Draco. Draco qui s'occupait de lui et qui le rassurait. Le Draco doux et attentif et pas l'arrogant qu'il avait crut voir à Poudlard. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres : les apparences étaient vraiment quelque chose de risible. Le blond était sûrement devenu la personne la plus importante pour lui sans même qu'il se l'explique. Lorsqu'il était là, il oubliait ses vieux réflexes de fuite pour au contraire, laisser place à l'envie d'être plus proche de lui. Il lui faisait oublier ses peurs, faisait fuir ses cauchemars et remplaçait le froid de la solitude par une douce chaleur. Il le guérissait.

Il avait aussi apprit qu'il faisait parti d'un peuple mystérieux dont-il était le prince. Rien que ça ! Il avait bien du mal à le croire. Et puis son entrevue avec Salazar lui revint et il y repensa. Rien que d'assimiler l'idée était une chose étrange pour lui, c'était invraisemblable. Lui, un prince ! Il ne savait même pas en quoi un tel rôle consistait. Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ? Il se rappela aussi qu'il avait le choix et cela le détendit et amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. On ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Jamais il n'avait pris la moindre décision, il avait toujours était forcé.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Surtout qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait, il avait beaucoup à apprendre et ce dans tout les domaines. Aussi, il décida de prendre son temps comme Salazar lui avait conseillé. Il prendrait le temps de découvrir ce monde, le peuple qui était désormais le sien, il apprendrait et il déciderait ensuite. C'était peut-être plus simple que ça ne le paraissait.

Un cri strident le tira alors de ses réflexions. Rouvrant son œil, il leva instinctivement le visage vers le ciel. Il vit alors la forme d'un grand oiseau voler vers le manoir. Il se rapprochait rapidement. Harry l'observa descendre avec visiblement l'intention manifeste de gagner les jardins où il se trouvait. L'oiseau était très grand et l'adolescent écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant un phénix. Semblable à Fumseck, qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois dans le bureau du vieux fou, il avait cependant un peu plus d'envergure. Les plumes de sa queue et de sa tête étaient aussi plus longues, plus fines et plus nombreuses. Mais la différence majeur avec celui qu'il connaissait déjà était que ce phénix était noir. Entièrement noir. L'oiseau d'une taille plus que respectable, était simplement sublime.

L'observant approcher sans s'apercevoir que c'était vers lui qu'il se dirigeait, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il portait quelque chose. L'objet semblait être une petite boîte carrée, attachée à une lanière de cuir que la créature tenait dans son bec.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Naël relever la tête, vite imité par Feiwan. L'oiseau s'approcha encore et fini par se poser avec une grande délicatesse et une grande élégance sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de l'adolescent qui l'observait, subjugué par le magnifique animal. En réalité, il n'était pas uniquement noir. À la lumière, on pouvait remarquer des reflets d'un turquoises vif sur ses plumes. Couleur qui était également celle de ses yeux et qui traçait aussi de fines lignes, presque invisibles, sur ses griffes et son bec.

Lentement, le volatile approcha la tête de celle d'Harry qui n'avait pas bougé, trop surprit et intrigué par la présence d'une telle créature. Inclinant la tête, l'oiseau posa son front sur le sien. Une agréable sensation parcourut alors le jeune homme, douce et chaleureuse. Il ferma son œil, transporté dans une vision purement mentale. Une invitation à l'amitié. Il n'y eut aucun mot mais étrangement, il comprit ce que voulait le nouveau venus. Elle, oui parce qu'il venait de comprendre par les sensations qu'elle lui envoyait que c'était une elle, était venu pour lui. Sans savoir comment, il comprit qu'elle l'avait attendu longtemps et que dés qu'elle avait sentit sa magie la veille, elle s'était mise en route à toute vitesse pour le rejoindre et être avec lui.

L'étrange communication cessa lorsque le phénix noir recula. La regardant de nouveau avec un sourire doux, il leva une main et caressa sa tête. Elle s'y glissa volontiers, semblant apprécier le contact :

- Heureux de te rencontrer Nea, dit-il alors que le nom s'imposait à lui comme une évidence.

L'oiseau roucoula doucement, ravi. Elle tendit alors la tête vers lui, l'agitant un peu de haut en bas pour attirer son attention sur l'objet qu'elle portait. Harry tendit une main et elle y déposa la petite boîte.

- C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

L'oiseau émit un petit cri et poussa l'objet vers lui d'un petit coup de tête. L'adolescent porta alors son attention sur la petite boîte qui semblait en effet être pour lui. Parfaitement carrée, elle mesurait environ dix centimètres de côté. Faîte d'un bois sombre, elle était gravée de fines lignes bleues foncés qui s'emmêlaient les unes dans les autres en un motif complexe mais élégant. Doucement, Harry retira l'épaisse lanière de cuir qui l'entourait pour mieux l'observer. Sur l'une des faces, une inscription était gravée : « L'œil d'Orion » lut l'adolescent qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Il voulut l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais aucune rainure ne délimitait ce qui aurait put être un couvercle. C'était un cube parfait sans aucun moyen visible pour l'ouvrir. Alors qu'il passait son doigt sur l'inscription, une ligne lumineuse bleue découpa le cube en deux et il s'ouvrit de lui même sous l'oeil fasciné du jeune homme.

À l'intérieur, déposée sur du velours noir, se trouvait une bille de verre turquoise d'environ trois centimètres de diamètre. Un magnifique objet dans lequel une fumée blanche légère dansait lentement, presque invisible. Il l'effleura de ses doigts, hypnotisé par la magie qui émanait de l'objet, puissante mais calme et sereine. Il se demanda vaguement comment un si petit objet pouvait autant rayonner de puissance. Sa surface était agréablement chaude et alors qu'il la touchait timidement, une sorte de chanson résonna dans sa tête. Il eut l'impression d'entre une suite de rugissements mélodieux aux tonalités chantantes et anciennes. C'était simplement ensorcelant.

Il referma finalement la boîte, avec encore plus de questions sur ce qui s'y trouvait. Il la déposa à côté de lui, entre sa jambe et l'accoudoir de son large fauteuil. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Nea qui l'observait tranquillement. Il la caressa une fois de plus et elle glissa avec joie sa tête dans la paume de sa main :

- Tu veux vraiment rester avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le phénix le regarda intensément et sans comprendre comment Harry eut la réponse.

- Dans ce cas, dit-il avec un sourire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

Le seule réponse qu'il eut fut une nouvelle demande de caresse de la part de la magnifique créature. Il laissa alors ses doigts glisser sur les plumes lisses et soyeuses avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, emplit d'une douce plénitude.

Draco avait préparé ses affaires pour aller à Poudlard avec un certain énervement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner si cela impliquait d'y aller sans Harry. Le seul réconfort qu'il trouvait là dedans, était qu'il allait pouvoir commencer à le venger en passant ses nerfs sur la famille Potter, entraînant certainement tout les Serpentard avec lui. Les verts et argents se feraient sûrement un plaisir de l'aider sans avoir besoin d'autre raison que le fait qu'il s'agisse de ce cher survivant adoré et arrogant.

L'opération lui prit un bon moment et il se calma en se remémorant le sourire qu'il avait vu sur les lèvres de son ami pendant le petit déjeuner. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait été libéré des sorts qui l'emprisonnaient avant qu'il n'ai à retourner à l'école. L'opération l'avait un peu angoissé mais finalement tout s'était bien passé. Il était également soulagé de savoir que ses blessures étaient guéries.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il descendit au rez de chaussé au moment où Nikolaï arrivait :

- Bonjour Draco, salua le russe.

- Bonjour, comment allez vous ? Demanda le blond.

- Très bien. Harry s'est réveillé ?

- Oui. Il est encore un peu engourdi mais ça va. Il est venu prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous sur la terrasse ce matin.

- Il a réussi à se lever !? S'étonna le mage.

- Non, j'ai du le porter et il a fait le chemin sur le dos de Naël. Il arrive à peine à bouger ses jambes et c'est laborieux.

- D'accord, répondit Nikolaï en réfléchissant.

- Il remarchera, hein ? Demanda l'adolescent un peu inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura le russe en posant une main sur son épaule, je m'en occupe. Ça ira, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Il est dans sa chambre ?

- Non, il est resté sur la terrasse. J'allais le rejoindre justement. Il profite un peu du jardin.

- Ça doit lui faire du bien de sortir. Après être rester immobilisé dans un lit si longtemps.

- J'ai surtout l'impression que ça lui fait du bien d'être dehors tout court. Si j'ai bien compris, il a toujours été confiné à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux en sentant le vent et le soleil comme c'était le cas ce matin.

- Il a beaucoup de choses à redécouvrir, remarqua Nikolaï avec un sourire triste.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin en discutant et stoppèrent net en apercevant de loin, un grand oiseau noir perché sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de l'adolescent. À côté, Naël assit face à son maître ne semblait pas être dérangé par sa présence, ce qui rassura les deux nouveaux venus. Si le familier ne le considérait pas comme dangereux, c'était qu'il ne l'était pas, étant donné l'incroyable instinct protecteur de ces créatures.

Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent doucement.

- C'est un phénix noir, remarqua alors Nikolaï émerveillé.

- Ça existe ça ! S'étonna Draco.

- Visiblement, ricana le russe.

L'oiseau les fixa intensément en les voyant approcher, semblant les analyser avec attention. Naël émit un petit grognement et le phénix relâcha son attention pour la reporter sur son nouveau maître.

Contournant le siège, ils découvrirent Harry en train de dormir tranquillement, sous la surveillance des quatre animaux qui l'accompagnaient. Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent à leur tour ayant été prévenus de l'arrivée du russe.

- Bonjour, saluèrent-t-ils tour à tour.

- Bonjour, répondit Nikolaï. Depuis quand a-t-il un phénix ? Demanda-t-il en pointant l'oiseau et parlant à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller l'adolescent.

Le couple regarda l'oiseau ébène, surpris, alors que celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour en faire de même avec eux. Tout les quatre se retrouvèrent devant le jeune homme endormi, regardant avec curiosité le grand oiseau noir.

- Comment tu es arrivé là toi ? Demanda Draco en tendant la main vers la créature.

Un cri indigné sortit du bec du phénix qui recula, furieux qu'on veuille le toucher. Nikolaï arrêta le geste du jeune homme :

- Le phénix noir n'accepte que le contact de son maître, expliqua-t-il.

Un petit gémissement attira l'attention générale alors qu'Harry se réveillait, gêné par le bruit. Il papillonna des yeux et sursauta en voyant du monde devant lui. Il se calma cependant rapidement en se rappelant où il se trouvait. Ses battements de cœur affolés ralentirent alors que Nea se mettait à jouer avec ses cheveux du bout du bec. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres au souvenir de sa rencontre avec le volatil.

Lucius fit apparaître quelques chaises pour que tous puissent s'installer au côté de l'adolescent qui se réveillait doucement. Tout les regards étaient fixés sur l'oiseau qui jouait innocemment avec les mèches ébènes. Reportant finalement son attention sur les adultes Harry prit la parole :

- Bonjour Nikolaï, salua-t-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

- Bonjour, répondit celui-ci. Dis moi, tu as un nouvel ami ? Demanda le russe en désignant l'oiseau.

Harry réalisa alors qu'il avait accepté la présence de Nea sans même demander l'avis des Malfoy. Il paniqua un peu, la peur montant en lui. L'oiseau, le lion et le serpent se mirent à émettre respectueusement de petites mélodies rassurantes de leur voix respectives. Méli s'agita un peu dans son cou. Tous remarquèrent sans peine l'angoisse qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux et les tentatives des animaux pour le rassurer les confortèrent dans cette idée. Lucius, assit juste à côté, posa une main calme sur sa jambe le faisant sursauter mais attirant cependant son regard :

- Calmes-toi, dit-il d'une voix douce, personne ne te reproche rien. C'est juste de la curiosité. Tu nous présente ton nouvel ami ?

Le jeune homme se reprit et passa une main sur la tête du phénix qui, cette fois-ci, sembla ravi de l'attention :

- Elle s'appelle Nea. Elle est venu quand elle a senti ma magie hier. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle m'attendait depuis longtemps. Elle veut rester avec moi, expliqua-t-il avec un peu d'appréhension. Mais si ça vous dérange je...

Il stoppa en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si la présence de l'oiseau noir les gênait. Sa peur monta encore d'un cran, il s'était déjà attaché à Nea.

- Ça ne nous dérange absolument pas, intervint Narcissa en le voyant paniquer.

Le soulagement de l'adolescent fut palpable pour tout les présents qui sourirent en le voyant ses lèvres se courber de nouveau.

- C'est étonnant et évidant en même temps, reprit le russe.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco perplexe.

- Le phénix noir est sûrement la créature la plus rare qui existe étant donné qu'il ne peut y en avoir qu'un seul à la fois dans le monde, expliqua le mage. Il est presque au rang de légende puisque personne n'en a vu depuis longtemps, même si son existence est toujours restée véridique pour tout le monde. C'est une créature discrète. Je connais cet oiseau grâce à un livre écrit par Merlin lui même qui fait parti de l'héritage des Myrdiaël. Comme les autres phénix, il est immortel. Toutefois, s'il se trouve un maître et que celui-ci meurt, il pond un œuf pour ensuite mourir à son tour. D'après Merlin, cela est du à leur indéfectible loyauté. Ils ne supportent pas de vivre sans leur maître lorsqu'ils en trouvent un. Un nouveau phénix noir voit alors le jour. Ils ont les mêmes capacités que les phénix de feu mais ils ont aussi d'autres pouvoirs dont je ne me souviens plus. Le dernier phénix noir apparut dans l'histoire était celui de Merlin. C'est pour ça que je ne trouve pas surprenant que son descendant en ai un lui aussi, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

- Cette créature est splendide, remarqua Narcissa. Toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci, répondit le jeune homme gêné accompagné d'un petit cri d'approbation de sa nouvelle amie.

- J'essaierais de retrouver ce livre pour que tu puisses en apprendre plus sur elle, annonça Nikolaï.

- Elle a aussi ramené un cadeau avec elle mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, annonça Harry en leur montrant la boîte cubique.

Avec son accord, le russe la prit dans ses mains pour l'observer.

- « L'oeil d'Orion », lut-il d'un air pensif. J'ai déjà vu cela quelque part mais je ne me souviens plus où, je chercherais.

- Merci, répondit le jeune homme reconnaissant.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, une sorte de perle de verre, répondit Harry. Je l'ai ouverte tout à l'heure.

- Tu peux me la montrer ? Demanda le russe qui la retournait dans tout les sens sans trouver le moyen de l'ouvrir.

Il déposa l'objet dans la paume du jeune homme, l'inscription sur le dessus et aussitôt, le coffret accepta de s'ouvrir, révélant la perle bleue turquoise. Le russe voulut approcher ses doigts mais une décharge électrique le fit reculer avant même qu'il ne soit entré dans l'espace de la petite boîte

- Tu peux la toucher ? Demanda-t-il en réfléchissant.

- Oui, répondit-il en joignant le geste à la parole sans que rien ne se produise.

- Certains objets magiques se défendent d'eux même contre ceux aux quels ils ne sont pas sensés appartenir. S'il ne te rejette pas c'est qu'il t'est lié. Je chercherais où j'ai déjà vu ce nom et dés que j'en saurais plus, je t'avertirais, informa le russe.

- Désolé du dérangement, s'excusa l'adolescent.

- Ça ne m'embête pas, j'adore apprendre alors quand je tombe sur une chose que je ne connais pas je cherche, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Harry sourit à cette remarque, lui et le russe se ressemblaient sur cet aspect. Ils discutèrent un long moment, jusqu'au repas du midi qu'ils prirent, tous ensembles, à l'extérieur. Le fait que chaque souffle de vent tire un soupir de bien être à l'adolescent aux cheveux ébènes n'échappa à personne. Cela leur faisait encore plus réaliser à quel point il avait été privé des choses les plus simples. C'est pour cette raison que Lucius se dit que tant que le temps le permettrait, il ferait servir les repas dehors.

Il n'échappa à personne non plus que Harry ne faisait que picorer comme un oiseau pendant le repas. Il avait presque l'air dégoutté en avalant certaines bouchées. Mais personne ne fit de remarque tant qu'il mangeait quelque chose. Katia leur avait expliqué qu'après autant d'années d'un régime maigre et très restreint, le corps de l'adolescent aurait du mal à accepter la nourriture dans des proportions ordinaires.

Les regards dérivaient souvent sur Nea, perchée sur le dossier du fauteuil de son maître, l'observant d'un air protecteur. Le phénix était d'une grande majesté et peu de gens au cour de l'histoire avaient pu se vanter d'en avoir vu un dans leur vie, alors tous en profitaient pour le détailler avec minutie. Leurs regards ne semblaient pas gêner l'oiseau qui, fièrement dressé, n'accordait d'attention qu'au jeune homme qu'elle surveillait.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Harry fut installé sur le dos de Naël et accompagné de Nikolaï, Narcissa et Draco, il alla se promener sur la vaste propriété des Malfoy. Le jeune homme assit sur son familier ressemblait à un enfant, s'émerveillant devant chaque chose, chaque plante magique, chaque sculpture qui les saluait à leur passage.

Ils visitèrent également les écuries de Lucius, le lord appréciant énormément l'art noble qu'était l'équitation, expliqua Draco d'une voix théâtrale qui fit rire son ami. Il y avait des chevaux mais aussi des hippogriffes, des sombrals et toutes sortes de créatures pouvant être montées. Ils y restèrent un moment, laissant le temps à Harry de voir chaque animal sachant pertinemment qu'il aimait cela. Malgré la présence de Naël, de Feiwan autour de son cou et de Nea sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, les montures s'approchaient de lui avec curiosité et il eut tout le loisir de les caresser.

Finalement, ils retournèrent vers le manoir, Harry commençant à fatiguer un peu. Il s'était allongé dans la crinière de Naël. Draco marchait à côté de lui et ils discutaient tranquillement. Le blond répondait aux questions de son ami. Ils s'installèrent dans un kiosque de fer forgé blanchi au milieu d'un petit jardin de roses. Plusieurs fauteuils blancs en paille tressée s'y trouvaient, agrémentés de coussins vert pâle.

Draco aida encore une fois Harry à s'y installer. Narcissa le regardait, attendris. Jamais elle n'avait vu son fils agir avec tant de tendresse et de prévenance avec quelqu'un. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu inquiet et jamais elle ne l'avait vu avec un le sourire qu'il affichait désormais en présence du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Cela lui faisait plaisir tout comme les expressions de joie et de bien être qui s'affichaient de temps à autre sur le visage de l'adolescent à l'enfance brisée. Les fins sourires de celui-ci étaient de véritables bijoux à ses yeux. C'était communicatif : lorsqu'il souriait, tout le monde autour de lui en faisait de même.

Discutant de choses et d'autres, ils prirent tranquillement le thé. Naël s'était de nouveau allongé à côté du siège de son maître, attentif. Feiwan, toujours autour du cou du félin était endormie. Méli, fidèle au poste n'avait pas bougé de sa place favorite et Nea était venu se nicher sur les genoux de l'adolescent, la tête cachée sous une aile pour dormir un peu. Et elle fut bientôt rejointe par Harry qui finit par s'endormir lui aussi, encore un peu fatigué par la libération de sa magie mais se sentant surtout en sécurité. Autour de lui, Draco, Narcissa et Nikolaï l'avaient observé sombrer doucement.

- Le contre coup de la libération des sorts n'est pas encore passé on dirait, remarqua Narcissa en le regardant dormir paisiblement avec affection.

- Ça plus le fait qu'il ne soit pas très bonne condition physique. Il va encore avoir besoin de repos et de temps, répondit Nikolaï.

- Il ne mange presque rien, s'inquiéta Draco.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, c'est normal pour lui. Il mange déjà sûrement plus que jamais auparavant. Ça reviendra doucement, le rassura sa mère.

- Au fait, il sait pour sa couronne ? Demanda le russe.

- Oui, il a fait une sorte de rêve ou plutôt une vision après la libération. À son réveil, il savait, informa Draco. Il a dit qu'il y réfléchirait. Je pense qu'il n'y comprend pas grand chose pour le moment.

- C'est normal, continua le russe. Mais il a le temps d'apprendre ce qu'il doit savoir avant de se décider. Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans sa vie ces dernières semaines qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il faut d'abord qu'il reprenne des forces tranquillement.

- Vous veillerez à ce qu'il dorme assez lorsque je serais à Poudlard ? Demanda le blond.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne dort pas correctement ? Interrogea Narcissa.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais il fait beaucoup de cauchemars plus ou moins violents, expliqua-t-il. Il a des nuits plutôt agitées.

- J'y veillerais, ne t'en fait pas Draco.

- Merci Nikolaï.

- C'est ton dernier jour de vacance demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu as déjà prévu quelque chose ? Demanda le russe d'une voix devenue un soupçons sadique.

- Vous voulez dire pour les Potter ? Questionna-t-il d'un air innocent. J'ai déjà quelques idées.

- J'en ai d'autre à ajouter à la liste si tu veux, continua le mage.

- Avec plaisir, accepta le Serpentard avec un sourire signature de sa maison.

- Je te dirais ça tout à l'heure avant de partir.

- Nikolaï, allez-vous commencer sa rééducation demain ? Demanda doucement Narcissa.

- Je vais le laisser profiter de Draco encore un jour, dit-il en posant un regard protecteur sur l'adolescent endormi. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'une journée de repos de plus ne lui fera pas de mal. Ça risque d'être dur pour lui. Physiquement et moralement. N'hésites surtout pas à me demander si tu tombes à cour d'idée une fois à Poudlard Draco, dit-il avec son sourire cruel de retour.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, veillant à ne pas déranger le sommeil de Harry. En fin de journée, Lucius les rejoignit avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Une bonne journée Lucius ? Demanda Nikolaï en le voyant ainsi.

- Très bonne, répondit-il. Il dort depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du fauteuil du jeune homme encore endormis paisiblement.

Nea avait quitté ses genoux pour s'installer sur le dossier de son siège, nettoyant méticuleusement ses plumes alors que Méli avait prit place sur la tête de Naël et faisant lui aussi sa toilette.

- Depuis un peu plus de deux heures, répondit Narcissa. Votre écurie lui a beaucoup plut très cher.

- Tant mieux. Votre après midi s'est-elle bien passée ?

- Très bien père, répondit Draco.

- Je vais vous laissez. Il commence à se faire tard, annonça Nikolaï en se relevant. Je reviendrais après demain et je commencerais à travailler avec Harry.

- Pourras-tu venir tôt pour lui tenir compagnie ? Narcissa et moi allons accompagner Draco à la gare.

- Bien sûr. Je serais là dans la matinée. Au revoir.

Les trois Malfoy le saluèrent alors qu'il s'en allait.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer nous aussi, remarqua Narcissa. Il commence à rafraîchir.

- C'est vrai, confirma Draco en se levant.

Il s'approcha de son ami mais son père l'arrêta :

- Inutile de le réveiller. Je vais le porter.

Son fils lui sourit en remerciement. Il n'avait aucune envie de le sortir de son sommeil alors que pour une fois qu'il dormait calmement. Lucius s'approcha alors que Draco et Narcissa sortaient du kiosque, s'arrêtant et se retournant pour l'attendre. Le plus délicatement du monde, il souleva l'adolescent frêle et terriblement léger dans ses bras, espérant ne pas le réveiller. Mais il ne réussit pas.

Il soupira mais continua son mouvement et installa le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui de la même façon que le soir où il l'avait sauvé. L'adolescent, lui, se sentait bien là où il était. Il se réveillait doucement mais il savait qu'il était en sécurité. Il se sentait protégé. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit le visage de Lucius au dessus de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans ses bras, sa tête reposant contre son épaule.

Il s'étonna de ne pas prendre peur. D'habitude les adultes, et les hommes de la carrure de Lucius en particulier, déclenchaient chez lui une panique incontrôlable. Réflexe né depuis son enfance. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire. Il ne se sentait pas en danger, pas de menace. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du blond. Comme s'il pouvait s'y cacher et laisser à l'homme le soin de le protéger en toute confiance. C'était chaud et réconfortant. C'était confortable et agréable. Il se demanda alors si c'était ce que l'on ressentait dans les bras d'un père.

Lucius lui avait dit que les vrais parents devaient protéger leurs enfants. Et il lui avait dit aussi qu'il voulait devenir ce père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait accepté. Il avait bien fait. Alors qu'il était serré contre la poitrine de l'homme, il savait qu'il avait bien fait. Il se sentait bien là.

Narcissa et Draco marchaient devant-eux. La mère tenant le bras de son fils et lui parlant doucement. Derrière eux, Naël avançait en portant à la fois, Feiwan, Méli et Nea. Ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure.

- Naël peut me porter si vous voulez, proposa l'adolescent.

Lucius baissa le regard vers lui et lui sourit.

- Ça ne me gêne pas, mais si ça te dérange, je peux...

- Non, coupa-t-il un peu brusquement. Non, je suis bien là, dit-il d'une voix si basse que l'homme eu du mal à entendre.

Mais il entendit et se redressa fièrement. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le jeune homme. Il était heureux de qu'il n'ai pas prit peur en se réveillant dans ses bras et encore plus en l'entendant dire qu'il se sentait bien là où il était. Il était détendu et calme, se réveillant progressivement et la confiance qu'il manifestait ainsi envers lui faisait plaisir. Il avait réussit à éloigner la méfiance et la peur de du jeune homme à son égard, et c'était une chose importante pour lui.

Ils regagnèrent tous le manoir et Lucius demanda à sa femme et à son fils de le suivre dans l'un des salon où il entrait. Il installa Harry dans l'un des fauteuils avec délicatesse avant de s'installer en face de lui, une table basse les séparant. Draco et Narcissa prirent place de part et d'autre et tous portèrent leur attention sur le chef de famille.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle, commença-t-il.

Il fit apparaître un parchemin qu'il déroula et étala sur la table avant de reprendre :

- J'ai enfin réussi à tout régler et maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à remplir ce document et tu deviendras officiellement notre fils adoptif, à moi et à Narcissa. Enfin, si tu le veux toujours...

- Bien sûr, s'écria Harry sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir attirant les sourire sur toutes les lèvres.

Narcissa avait joint les mains et trépignait de joie.

- Les Myrdiaël ne sont pas nombreux dans le monde mais en général, nous occupons des positions d'influences. Avec leur aide, je t'ai bâti une nouvelle vie dans les moindre détails. Nous avons fait en sorte que jamais personne ne puisse se rendre compte que nous avons tout inventer. Alors avant aujourd'hui, tu étais le fils d'un couple de nos amis proches, résidant en Amérique. Ils sont décédés te laissant orphelin et demandant dans leur testament que nous ayons ta garde. Ce que nous avons accepté. En tout cas, c'est ce que trouveront tous ceux qui auraient l'idée de chercher quelque chose sur toi. Cela te conviens ?

- Oui, bredouilla le jeune homme impressionné.

- Par contre, tu vas devoir changer de nom, précisa Lucius attendant sa réaction.

- Ce n'est rien. Ça me fait même plaisir, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais appartenu à la famille Potter autrement qu'administrativement parlant. Porter leur noms n'a aucune importance pour moi. Quant à mon prénom, eh bien avant d'arriver chez vous, l'entendre signifiait souvent des ennuis pour moi alors le laisser ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, expliqua-t-il en baissant le visage.

- Dans ce cas un tout nouveau nom pour une toute nouvelle vie, s'extasia Narcissa. Comment aimerais-tu t'appeler mon poussin ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il.

- Puis-je choisir ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

- Si vous devenez mes parents, il est logique que vous choisissiez mon nom, osa-t-il avec hésitation.

- Que dirais-tu de Gabriel ? Demanda-t-elle tout excitée. Ce nom te conviendrais parfaitement, c'est le nom d'un ange.

- Il est très beau. Je veux bien merci, répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

- Et que dirais tu de Myrdhin comme deuxième prénom. C'est le nom de Merlin en gallois, même si peu de gens le savent, et quoi que tu décides pour ton avenir, la magie à fait de toi son descendant. Il serait juste que tu portes son nom, d'une certaine façon tout du moins puisque cette version n'a jamais été utilisé du temps où Merlin était encore en vie, il lui a été donné plus tard par des sorciers qui voulaient lui rendre hommage, expliqua Lucius.

- D'accord, acquiesça l'adolescent ému de pouvoir être nommé avec un tel prestige.

- Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy, énonça alors le blond d'une voix solennelle.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête et Lucius remplit alors le document que lui et sa femme signèrent tout comme l'adolescent qui le fit d'une main tremblante d'émotion. Le chef de famille dupliqua ensuite le parchemin et l'envoya dans son coffre. Il regarda ensuite son nouveau fils avec douceur, celui-ci ayant visiblement du mal à se rendre compte.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, félicita Lucius avec un sourire.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil alors qu'un immense sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres :

- Merci. Merci pour tout, dit-il d'une voix basse mais débordante de bonheur.

Draco se leva et vint le serrer dans ses bras, profondément heureux. Narcissa les rejoignit bientôt et enferma les deux adolescents dans ses bras elle aussi. Gabriel souriait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était la fin d'une vie et le début d'une autre. Aujourd'hui Harry Potter était mort et Gabriel Malfoy était né. Pouvoir porter leur nom le rendait fier, il n'en espérait pas tant. À présent, il avait une véritable famille.

Lorsque Narcissa les relâcha, elle se posta devant l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Elle essuya les larmes sur sa joue d'une main délicate, le regardant avec tendresse.

- Comme nous sommes maintenant ton père et ta mère, tu peux nous nommer ainsi si tu le désires. Mais tu n'es pas obligé, c'est comme tu le veux, lui dit-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça appréciant la caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau. Lucius s'approcha à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de Gabriel et sur celle de Draco qui s'était assit sur l'accoudoir. Il leur sourit tour à tour avec fierté.

- Allons prendre un bon repas pour fêter ça, dit-il.

Et ce soir là un succulent repas de fête fut servi dans la salle à manger luxueuse de la famille Malfoy qui comptait désormais un nouveau membre. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et le rire fut au rendez-vous. Gabriel ne mangea pas beaucoup comme à son habitude, mais il ne quitta pas son sourire qui était définitivement communicatif.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Lucius souleva de nouveau l'adolescent chétif dans ses bras pour se diriger vers l'étage, suivit du reste de la famille et des familiers du garçon. À l'étonnement du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, le blond ne se dirigea pas vers la chambre qu'il occupait mais vers un autre endroit. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une grande double porte de bois sombre.

- Il est temps, je pense, de te donner une chambre digne de ce nom, commença le père. Celle que tu occupais jusque ici, n'était qu'une petite chambre d'ami. Celle-ci sera la tienne désormais. Poses ta main sur la porte et laisses échapper un peu de magie. Le manoir va aménager la pièce pour qu'elle te convienne au mieux, expliqua-t-il.

Perplexe et confus, l'adolescent s'exécuta, curieux. Ils patientèrent tous une minute puis Draco poussa la porte et entra suivit de tout les autres.

La première chose qui frappait en entrant était le long mur qui faisait face à l'entrée. Celui-ci n'était plus qu'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur un grand balcon qui surplombait les jardins et donnait une vue imprenable sur les alentours. La paroi de verre mangeait également la moitié du plafond pour former une splendide verrière. Par endroit le verre était gravé de dessins représentant toute sorte de créatures magiques qui se déplaçaient à leur guise sur la surface transparente faisant fit des tiges de bois qui maintenaient le verre. Celle-ci, loin de former les traditionnels carrés, dessinaient des formes irrégulières de taille variable. Les autres cloisons étaient teintées d'un vert plutôt pâle et reposant. La pièce qui était simplement immense, possédait une hauteur sous plafond plus que respectable et tout ses meubles étaient de bois sombres.

Le sol était couvert de plusieurs tapis tantôt noirs, tantôt verts. À droite, le coin de la pièce proche de la baie vitrée était aménagé en un petit salon d'agrément tandis que le coin, toujours à droite mais en face des fenêtres était tapissé de nombreuses et hautes bibliothèques encore vides. Un grand bureau se trouvait là, et derrière lui un siège de bois sculpté attendait.

À gauche, un grand lit à baldaquin trônait. De lourds rideaux de velours noir étaient fixés à ses piliers tandis de des voiles verts entouraient déjà librement le matelas aux draps de soie et de satin. Rien de bouchait le haut du lit sans toit. Deux tables de chevet encadraient l'imposant meuble. Non loin, un grand divan aux allures romaines était installé, longeant la paroi transparente. Un perchoir d'argent se dressait à côté et un autre donnant l'illusion de branche d'arbre épaisses l'accompagnait. Un piédestal supportait une petite niche ronde emplit d'un coussin.

Le mur à gauche de la porte était lui aussi tapissé de bibliothèques vides dont la partie inférieure se transformait ici en tiroirs et armoires de rangement. Au pied du lit, une fontaine imposante chantait doucement. Elle faisait toute la largeur et la hauteur du meuble et représentait un chêne d'un cristal opaque. L'eau sortait du haut de son tronc, d'un petit bassin creusé à la naissance de ses branches et s'écoulait sur celui-ci, sur les racines apparentes et gagnait un petit bassin à sa base. Magiquement, l'eau s'en élevait alors en de petites gouttelettes défiant la gravité et planant dans les air telle une pluie remontant vers le ciel. Les perles de liquide se posaient sur le feuillage de cristal, longeaient les branches et retournaient dans le petit bassin avant de s'écouler de nouveau.

Plusieurs plantes et de nombreux bougeoirs étaient disséminés ça et là et un lustre de cristal pendait au plafond.

Le mur au quel était adossé le lit était percé, à ses deux extrémités, de deux portes. L'une donnait sur un immense dressing qu'il douta remplir un jour ne serait-ce qu'à moitié mais Narcissa décréta que cela serait fait dés le lendemain. L'autre cachait une vaste et luxueuse salle de bain où le bassin de marbre qui servait de baignoire ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à une baignoire. Il y avait également une grande douche et deux lavabos ainsi qu'un grand miroir, jumeau de celui qui trônait aussi dans le dressing qui communiquait avec cette salle et quelque armoires basses. La pièce d'eau avait elle aussi une vu imprenable sur le jardin. Lucius rassura l'adolescent en l'informant que de l'extérieur, on ne pouvait voir se qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Gabriel resta subjugué par la beauté de l'endroit. Il n'aurait jamais rêvé voir cela un jour et en plus cette pièce était pour lui ! Alors que tous observaient l'endroit, Nea s'envola pour prendre place sur le perchoir d'argent qu'elle trouva visiblement à son goût. Naël s'étala sur le divan romain, Méli prit possession du piédestal et Feiwan s'enroula dans l'entremêlement de branches. Tous avaient vite trouvé leurs aises, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les quatre sorciers

- Cette pièce te convient-elle ? Demanda Lucius.

- Si elle me convient ? Je n'ai jamais vu un si bel endroit de ma vie, répondit l'adolescent incrédule.

- Je ferais venir notre tailleur dés demain et nous remplirons le dressing, décréta Narcissa. Tu as besoins de vêtements. Les bibliothèques se rempliront aussi avec le temps.

Ils firent le tour de la chambre, s'émerveillant sur les créatures qui dansaient sur le verre. Puis Lucius déposa le jeune homme sur son lit. Le couple quitta la chambre, embrassant au passage leur deux enfants pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Draco s'assit à côté de Gabriel qui observait toujours fasciné, chaque recoin de la pièce.

- Elle te plaît ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Comment pourrait-elle ne pas me plaire ? Répondit-il. Elle est parfaite.

- Le manoir est doué pour ça, ricana Draco. Il sent exactement ce que l'on veut.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

- Ça ne te déranges pas que tes parents m'aient adopté ? Demanda Gabriel hésitant et se tordant les doigts.

- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit Draco d'une voix surprise.

- C'est ta famille et moi je débarque et je chamboule vos vies, ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Tu n'as pas débarqué, nous sommes venu te chercher, rectifia le blond avec un sourire. Et puis, notre père, puisque c'est maintenant le notre à tout les deux, m'en avait parlé avant de te le proposer et tu sais ce que je lui ai dit ?

- Non.

- Qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à changer d'avis. Cette maison est bien assez grande pour une personne de plus et comme mère n'a pas arrêté de te le dire : nous sommes ravi de t'accueillir chez nous. Tu mérites d'avoir une vrai famille et maintenant tu l'as. Tu es un Malfoy dorénavant, que ce soit de sang ou de cœur, on s'en fiche. Tu fais partie de notre famille et plus jamais tu ne seras tout seul.

- Merci Dray, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- De rien, répondit celui-ci en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Finalement, les deux adolescents se préparèrent pour la nuit et c'est naturellement que le blond vint s'installer avec Gabriel. Ils s'émerveillèrent un moment sur le ciel étoilé qu'il pouvaient voir à travers la verrière et s'endormirent paisiblement, Draco un bras passé autour des épaules de son frère adoptif blotti contre lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà voilà. Alors avant que vous me fassiez la remarque, oui je sais que le prénom de Gabriel est souvent utilisé pour Harry mais pour ma défense je n'en savais rien. Je vous le jure. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic et je n'avais quasiment rien lu sur ce fandom quand j'ai commencé. J'ai choisi ce prénom parce qu'il s'est imposé comme une évidence. Et plus tard, en lisant les fictions des autres, je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup avaient utilisé le même prénom. Sauf que je m'y étais habitué et donc j'ai décidé de ne pas en changer. Dans mes autres fic de Harry Potter qui ne sont pas encore publiées, je change souvent son nom et à chaque fois je choisi celui qui s'impose dans ma tête quand je pense au personnage que je veux faire. Et une fois que j'ai trouvé, je ne peux pas changer d'avis. Je sais je suis bizarre mais les choix des noms sont des évidences pour moi (explique-t-elle avec son regard de dragonneau dans son monde étrange). Donc je sais que c'est courant mais ce n'est pas fait exprès.

J'espère que ça vous à plut quand même. Vous devez avoir quelques questions, remarques ou hypothèses après ce chapitre je pense alors j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, qu'elles soient petites ou grandes.

À bientôt pour la suite ! Audragon.


	8. L'oeil d'Orion

Ohayou mina-sama ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Huitième chapitre, c'est que ça avance doucement mais sûrement cette petite fic. On est samedi alors c'est jour de publication. Je pense que ça vous fait plaisir.

Alors, alors, par quoi je commence ? Pourquoi pas un petit coucou aux reviewer pour ne pas déroger à mes habitudes. Alors un grand merci à : Morgana-Astraliane, virginie evans, bendied, elo-didie, Ouragan, lilly, Remus. -Lupin, Matsuyama, Banane Black, Jenifael Ariane Potter, vigie195, KynnVyr, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, guizmir, brigitte26, galla, , Luka.G, adenoide, lady11, angel-944, Anya, Eleazan, Vérité, erikadu19, yukiUlove, ikkaku, I love ebook, marjorie27, Akirafye, sakura-okasan, chat-de-nuit, Edition Ethan, 77Hildegard, lettibelly, Manuella black et bella 84800. Arigatou gosaimasu ! (merci beaucoup!).

Et comme toujours, les réponses à vos questions. Je remercie ceux qui apprécie le fait que je vous réponde ainsi. C'est vrai que ça me demande pas mal de temps mais ça me fait plaisir, merci de l'avoir remarqué.

J'ai été heureuse de voir que le prénom de Gabriel ne vous gêne pas et que vous l'appréciez même pour ce personnage. Il faut bien avouer qu'il lui va bien quand même. Vous avez aimé sa chambre aussi. Beaucoup on dit que j'avais eu de l'imagination pour créer ça. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vous n'avez encore rien vu. Pour moi, ce n'était que de la pacotille comparé à ce que je peux inventer.

Il semble qu'il y ai une certaine inquiétude concernant la relation Draco/Gabriel (Harry). Alors je tien à vous rappeler qu'il n'y a aucun, absolument aucun lien de sang entre Draco et Gabriel. L'adoption de Harry par les Malfoy est une adoption exclusivement administrative. Donc rien ne s'oppose à une relation entre eux. Visiblement ça gêne plusieurs d'entre vous mais il y aura bien une relation amoureuse entre eux. Beaucoup ont remarqué qu'il y avait déjà entre eux une certaine tendresse. Pour le moment, ils sont encore trop jeunes pour une relation plus poussée mais ce sera bien le cas. Vous verrez que Draco et Gabriel ne se considérerons jamais entre eux comme des frères. Ce sera des amis puis des amants mais pas des frères. Désolé si cela vous gêne mais très franchement, ce n'est pas une relation si dérangeante, je connais même un cas identique parmi mes amis. Il n'est absolument pas question d'inceste ici.

En parlant de ce couple, certains aimeraient savoir qui sera le dominant dans les scènes de sport en chambre (bande de pervers(es)). Vous verrez bien mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est réellement utile pour vous de le savoir puisque je ne sais pas s'il y aura des lemon. J'aimerais beaucoup en mettre mais je ne sais pas si je peux encore avec tout ce qu'il y a eu sur le site à ce propos ces derniers temps. À votre avis ?

Toujours sur notre petit couple, ferais-je un mpreg, autrement dit : sera-t-il question à un moment ou un autre de grossesse masculine ? Je ne suis pas encore sûr à ce sujet. Je l'envisage mais ce n'est pas encore décidé et si ça se fait, ce sera dans un bon moment.

Ensuite, ce cher Gabriel, notre prince d'amour (lol). On m'a demandé si son statut lui donnera des dons spécifiques ? On m'a proposé l'empathie par exemple. Alors oui, il aura quelques particularité liées à sa fonction, mais je n'en dirais pas d'avantages. On m'a aussi demandé s'il avait une prédisposition avec les animaux/créatures ? Et bien vous verrez bien mais comme je l'ai dit, Gabriel/Harry aime les animaux alors il y aura quelques scènes avec eux, que ce soit ses familiers ou autre, et ils auront une place dans l'histoire (après tout moi aussi j'adore les créatures de ce genre alors forcément, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des personnages qui les aiment aussi).

À propos de créatures, ne vous en faîtes pas, j'arrête avec les familier pour le moment. Nea, que vous avez aimé visiblement, était la dernière. Un autre est en projet pour bien plus tard dans la fic, dans des circonstance particulières, mais il n'aura pas autant d'importance et ne sera pas autant présent que Naël, Nea, Feiwan et Méli. Et sa présence n'est même pas encore certaine.

Comment les Potter vont-il justifier l'absence de Harry/Gabriel à la rentrée ? Je ne vous le direz pas mais un petit indice : ils vont utiliser une excuse toute bête.

À quand le retour de Sirius et Severus ? Ça vous titille vraiment ça, on me le demande à chaque chapitre. Ils seront de retour dans une tranche de cinq chapitres environ.

« L'oeil d'Orion » semble également avoir piqué votre curiosité. Vous allez avoir toutes les réponses sur lui dans ce chapitre et vous allez pouvoir comprendre assez rapidement mes choix précédents dans le scénario. Je pense que vous pourrez deviner facilement ce que je vais en faire.

Qu'est-ce que Gabriel va apprendre avec les Fondateurs ? Vous verrez bien bande de curieux. On m'a aussi demandé si j'allais aborder le thème des Animagus dans ma fic. Oui mais dans un très long moment alors il faudra patienter pour ça.

Ensuite, vous êtes vraiment très nombreux à vouloir savoir comment je vais gérer la narration et le scénario après la séparation entre Draco et Gabriel à la rentrée. Encore une fois, mystère et boule de gum. Je pense que mes choix à ce niveau ne vont pas plaire à tout le monde mais je m'expliquerai avec vous en temps voulut.

Dernière petite chose. J'ai reçu des tonnes de demandes pour la publication des fics qui sont sur mon profils. J'ai décidé de commencer la publication de deux d'entre elles : « Maître d'ombre » et « Fadeï Seraphim Vassili ». Je commence « Maître d'ombre » dés aujourd'hui et « Fadeï Seraphim Vassili » samedi prochain. J'alternerais les publications de ces deux fics pour me laisser du temps pour écrire la suite. Autrement dit, vous aurez un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. J'espère que j'aurais le temps de travailler dessus pour ne pas faire de gros blanc de publication mais je vais d'abord avancer sur les première fic que j'ai publié et qui attendent leur suite depuis un bon moment déjà. C'est pour cela que j'espace les publications, pour avoir un peu de temps. Je vais aussi mettre de nouveaux résumés sur mon profil de fic en projets où il n'y a qu'un ou deux chapitres d'écrit mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis, allez jeter un coup d'oeil si ça vous tente et si vous les voulez, dîtes le, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Ouah, j'ai l'impression que mes avants propos prennent un peu plus de place à chaque chapitre mais ça fait plaisir d'interagir avec vous comme ça. On fait une petite prière à J. et ensuite, bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 8 :

L'oeil d'Orion

Comme elle l'avait dit la veille, le lendemain Narcissa appela le tailleur de leur famille. L'homme n'était pas très grand, petit même, et avait le sommet du crâne dégarnit et reluisant. Une petite moustache et un bouc parfaitement taillés habillaient son visage strict. Il portait un costume et un monocle. En plus d'être tailleur, l'homme était bijoutier, cordonnier, accessoiriste, chapelier, coiffeur... bref, il avait un éventail de compétences plutôt large.

Gabriel se retrouva assit sur un fauteuil au milieu de sa chambre, Draco à ses côtés, l'apaisant ainsi devant la présence, peu rassurante pour lui, de l'homme de mode. Celui-ci d'abord strict et sérieux, prit magiquement les mesures de l'adolescent avant de changer de visage. Il prit alors une attitude surexcité, à l'image de Narcissa qui, elle aussi, était très heureuse d'habiller son fils adoptif.

L'homme, parlant d'un fort accent italien, faisait voler nombre de tissus autour de lui. Agitant sa baguette en tout sens, il formait à vitesse grand V de nombreuses tenues qu'il présentait avec passion. Narcissa gérait le tout, donnant ou non son approbation sur tel ou tel modèle. Gabriel, lui, été complètement perdu dans tout ces vêtements et faisait volontiers confiance à Narcissa pour choisir. Il en avait le tournis de voir tant de tenues voler devant ses yeux en un balais sans fin.

Alors que la blonde et le couturier semblaient passionnés et discutaient vivement sur la nouvelle garde robe de l'adolescent, le rire de Draco résonna près de lui. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son frère adoptif.

- Elle est toujours comme ça quand il s'agit de vêtements, mais ne t'en fait pas elle a très bon goût, le rassura-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de tenues de toute ma vie, souffla Gabriel.

- Quand elle disait qu'elle allait remplir le dressing, elle ne rigolait pas.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de vêtements !

- Une règle, ricana Draco en levant l'index, ne pas contre-dire Narcissa Malfoy lorsqu'il s'agit de garde robe.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Les deux adolescents observèrent amusés, les deux adultes s'extasier, discuter, choisir et créer toute sorte de vêtements. Finalement, Gabriel se retrouva avec une gamme complète : costumes, robes de sorciers en tout genre, tuniques, chemises, pantalons, sous-vêtements, vestes, pyjamas... des vêtements de tout les jours aux tenues de soirées, tout y passa.

Ils choisirent ensuite différents accessoires, des cravates aux ceinturons. Puis vinrent les chaussures. Narcissa se plut beaucoup à lui faire essayer plusieurs bijoux et en sélectionna un bon nombre entre gourmettes et chevalières.

Ils passèrent ensuite à ses cheveux, l'homme restant admiratif devant sa longues chevelure soyeuse. Il lui proposa un lot de peignes magiques. Il devait démêler ses mèches avec et aussitôt cela fait elles se coiffaient d'elles même. L'un des peigne d'argent tressait ses cheveux en des dizaines de fines tresses. Un autre reproduisait l'épaisse tresse que Draco lui avait fait la veille. Un autre une haute queue de cheval et d'autre encore différents chignons et coiffures complexes qui, selon Narcissa, Draco et le styliste lui allaient parfaitement. Une palettes d'ornement fut adoptée elle aussi pour parfaire ses coiffures. Il y avait des perles d'argent, de nacre, d'or, des lacets de cuirs, des peignes, des broches et même des baguettes...

Mais ce qui prit le plus de temps fut la confection des longs brassards qui couvriraient ses avants bras et le cache œil qui cacherait la moitié de son visage. Lorsque Lucius lui avait proposé de lui offrir ces objets, il avait vite accepté. Il n'aimait pas voir ces traces qui lui rappelaient de très mauvais souvenirs et particulièrement les balafres sur son visage. Il préférait les dissimuler.

Le fait de devoir montrer ses marques à l'inconnu l'avait inquiéter et même terrorisé mais il fut vite rassuré quand cela se révéla inutile. L'homme prit simplement les mesures dont-il avait besoin grâce à la magie et posa quelques questions sur les goûts du jeune homme. Il fit ensuite apparaître une table de travail pleine de dizaines d'objets en tout genre et se mit à l'ouvrage alors que les trois autres attendaient patiemment en discutant. Narcissa se calmant progressivement.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de prendre autant de vêtements, signala Gabriel gêné par la quantité astronomique de tenues qui, il le savait même s'il ne s'y connaissait pas, devaient valoir une fortune.

- Il n'y en a pas encore assez à mon goût, répondit la blonde. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, continua-t-elle en voyant son air inquiet. Il est normal que tu ais des vêtements pour toutes les situations, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et puis tu es si beau que se serait un crime de ne pas te vêtir correctement.

Sur les conseils de Draco, il n'insista pas mais il resta quand même gêné par la somme conséquente que Narcissa avait dépensé pour lui en quelques heures à peine. Finalement, un moment plus tard, le moustachu au monocle revint vers lui.

Il lui présenta un plateau couvert d'un morceau de soie blanche. Sur celle-ci reposaient deux longs brassards de cuir ouvragé. Noir ébène, l'épais cuir était gravé de fines arabesques élégantes et gracieuses. Les dessins incrustés étaient emplit d'or blanc et de temps à autre, on croisait des diamants blancs de tailles aléatoires, soigneusement enchâssés dans les brassards. Les pièces couvriraient ses bras du coude jusqu'au poignet, remontant légèrement sur le dos de ses mains sous la forme d'un triangle de cuir souple, laissant ainsi l'articulation libre de ses mouvements. Ils se fermait par un fin laçage sous lequel était placé un autre morceau de cuir souple afin d'être sur de correctement cacher la peau. Un sort leur avait été lancé pour que les lacets se ferment et s'ouvrent sur la commande d'un mot de passe.

L'homme présenta ensuite un deuxième plateau sur lequel reposait le bandeau qui irait sur son visage. Encore une fois, la pièce était faite d'un épais cuir noir. Elle était faites de façon à couvrir toute la partie droite de son visage et son front en longeant la ligne de son sourcils gauche, descendant entre ses deux yeux, habillant le flanc droit de son nez qu'elle traversait pour rejoindre le creux de sa narine. Elle passait au coin de sa bouche, prenait l'angle de sa mâchoire, longeait son oreille et la racine de ses cheveux.

Une multitudes de diamants blancs y étaient incrustés. Mais le plus incroyable était qu'ils avait été agencé de façon à créer un magnifique dessin. Il s'agissait d'un splendide dragon à l'air ancien et sage, allongé sur une grande pierre plates. L'artisan avait joué sur la taille et les reflet des pierres pour faire varié les nuances du blanc au gris et donnant à l'oeuvre une réalité surprenante. Chaque écaille de la créature, entièrement représentée, était un minuscule diamant. La membrane de ses ailes était une fine tranche de la pierre précieuse alors scintillante et transparente. On avait joué sur les taillages et les reflets à la perfection.

Comme pour les brassards, l'épais bandeau de cuir qui devait encercler sa tête se fermait d'un sort actionné par un mot de passe. Celui-ci était profondément gravé d'arabesques fines et ravissantes qui encadraient aussi le dessin du dragon descendant sur son visage. Et ces même gravures étaient emplis d'or blanc et couvert de poussière de diamant. C'était juste magnifique, il n'osait même pas les toucher.

Plusieurs petits anneaux perçaient discrètement le cuir en quelques endroit sur les tempes et l'arrière de la tête. L'homme présenta alors des parures de fines chaînes, de pierres précieuse, de lacets de cuir... qui viendrait s'y fixer et pendre sur ses cheveux laissés libre, les habillant avec beaucoup de raffinement. Évidemment, ces brassards et le bandeau avaient été entouré de multiples sorts du secret de l'artisan, pour les protéger de toute usure ou choc possible et imaginable.

- Cela vous convient-t-il jeune homme ? Demanda l'orfèvre.

- Oui, souffla-t-il. Vous avez réalisé un travail splendide. Merci.

Fier l'homme s'inclina légèrement, discuta encore un peu avec Narcissa puis il prit congé. Gabriel, lui, avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les ornements somptueux. Draco l'observait tranquillement, sachant qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir de telle pièces qui, même pour lui, étaient impressionnantes. Cela en faisait beaucoup en une matinée. La blonde revint ensuite vers eux et s'assit à côté de son fils adoptifs. Les objets étaient restés sur leurs plateaux, posés sur une table basse face à eux.

- Tu veux les essayer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

Draco pouffa avant de lui répondre :

- Ils sont pour toi. Bien sûr que tu peux.

- Mais, je ne peux pas accepter ça.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Narcissa intrigué.

- Ils doivent valoir une fortune. Je ne mérite pas un tel trésor.

- Gabriel, commença doucement la femme, d'abord l'argent n'est pas un problème ici. Et tu mérites de les avoir. Tu n'as pas demandé à recevoir ces cicatrices et ces objets pourrons te garder des mauvais souvenirs que leur vision t'inspirent. Et en plus, ils vont t'embellir. Ce sont de très modestes trésors comparés à toi à mes yeux. Tout comme l'est Draco, dit-elle en regardant celui-ci avec affection. Nous voulons te les offrir alors acceptes s'il te plaît. Et n'ai pas peur de les abîmer c'est quasiment impossible avec les sorts qui les protègent. Nea pourra même se poser sur les brassards sans problème.

L'adolescent acquiesça finalement. La blonde saisit délicatement son bras et en retira le bandage. Elle plaça ensuite le premier brassard qu'elle toucha de sa baguette, prononçant le mot de passe qu'ils avaient choisis et dont seul les personnes les plus proches de lui auraient connaissance, au cas où il y aurait besoin de lui retirer. Le lacet se serra de lui même, adaptant parfaitement le brassard à son membre. La mère plaça ensuite le deuxième brassard et le jeune homme, admira le résultat, visiblement ravi. Le cuir épousait parfaitement sa peau. C'était confortable et doux, l'intérieur de l'ornement étant molletonné.

- Ils sont parfaits, annonça-t-il.

- Et ils te vont très bien, remarqua Draco.

- On essaye le bandeau maintenant ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme avec un peu d'appréhension.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'image que lui avait renvoyé le miroir lorsqu'il avait découvert ses cicatrices et il appréhendait le résultat.

Patiemment, Narcissa défit le bandage de son visage pour ensuite poser le morceau de cuir ouvragé sur sa peau. Encore une fois, c'était doux et chaud. L'objet s'adaptait parfaitement à ses traits. Le mot de passe cité et un petit coup de baguette plus tard, le cuir épais enserrait sa tête doucement se scellant sans laisser trace d'ouverture.

Draco siffla son émerveillement et Narcissa sourit franchement en voyant le résultat. Elle lui tendit un miroir pour qu'il puisse voir à son tour. Fasciné, il effleura le cuir du bout des doigts en s'observant. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le cache lui allait parfaitement et habillait son visage tel un bijou. Il sursauta en voyant le dragon se mettre à bouger, étirant ses grandes ailes de diamant avant de se replacer sur sa pierre, se dressant fièrement. Il regarda un moment, appréciant grandement ce que cela donnait. C'était décidé, il ne quitterait plus ces objets qui attiraient de nouveau son regard sur des parties de son corps qu'il s'était efforcé d'ignorer depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Il remercia encore une fois Narcissa qui s'extasiait en disant qu'il était magnifique. Elle décida ensuite de l'habiller de l'une de ses nouvelle tenue. Avec l'aide de Draco, il passa une chemise sans manche d'un noir profond. Fendue sur les hanches, un peu plus longue que la normale mais parfaitement ajustée, elle tombait sur un jean noir à la coupe droite. Le blonde lui mit une ceinture décorative au ceinturon argenté représentant un serpent. Il enfila également des bottines de cuir. La femme opta pour de fines tresse pour ses cheveux qui se coiffèrent par la magie des peignes même sous le bandeau. Et elle termina en ouvrant une boite de perles de nacres enchantées pour venir se placer sur chaque fine tresse.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-elle alors qu'elle le regardait.

Gabriel chercha l'avis de Draco d'un regard et celui-ci lui sourit avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Vous êtes magnifique pour un humain, jeune maître. » Siffla Feiwan.

« Merci. » Répondit-il en fourchelang avant de traduire pour les deux blonds curieux.

- Bien, et si nous descendions manger à présent ? Il est l'heure du repas, proposa la blonde.

Les deux adolescents approuvèrent et immédiatement Naël rejoignit son maître alors que les autres familiers restaient dormir tranquillement à leur place. Draco aida Gabriel à s'installer sur le dos du félin puis ils se mirent en route. Sur la terrasse où ils mangeaient aussi souvent que possible, ils furent rejoint par Lucius qui s'arrêta un instant devant son fils adoptif sur le lion noir.

- Tu es très élégant ainsi, remarqua-t-il.

- Merci, répondit l'adolescent gêné.

Draco et Narcissa allèrent s'installer à table alors que Lucius s'approchait un peu plus de Gabriel. Il observa son cache œil et ses brassards :

- Ils te conviennent ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parfaitement, merci, répondit-il. J'en prendrais grand soin. Ce sont des objets magnifiques.

- En effet, remarqua le blond. Et il te vont superbement bien. Allez, viens manger.

Ils s'approchèrent à leur tour de la grande table et Lucius le porta pour le déposer sur sa chaise. Comme souvent maintenant, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Narcissa décrivant tout ce qu'elle avait choisi à son mari. Gabriel appréhenda la réaction de l'homme face à la quantité de vêtements achetée mais à sa grande surprise, il lui demanda juste si ça lui convenait ajoutant que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à demander.

Draco passa l'après-midi avec Gabriel. Ils visitèrent l'ensemble du manoir et passèrent un peu de temps dans la bibliothèque. Il lui montra aussi la sphère par laquelle leur père avait entendu son appel au secoure et lui expliqua son fonctionnement. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à l'extérieur et discutèrent tout le reste de la journée. La famille prit une fois de plus le repas du soir tous ensemble et les deux adolescents passèrent la nuit dans la chambre de Gabriel.

Il était un peu anxieux à l'idée du départ de Draco mais il n'en dit rien, profitant juste de sa présence. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, réfléchissant en regardant le blond à côté de lui qui lui, dormait paisiblement. Il allait lui manquer lorsqu'il serait reparti pour Poudlard le lendemain. Sa présence le rassurait mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement derrière lui.

Avant de partir pour la gare avec ses parents, Draco n'arrêta pas de lui faire toute sortes de recommandations : bien manger, bien boire, ne pas hésiter à demander l'aide de leur parents pour quoi que ce soit, ne pas oublier de lui écrire chaque semaine... La liste s'allongeait et Lucius, Narcissa et Nikolaï rigolaient doucement de voir l'adolescent blond presque en panique alors que Gabriel, assit sur le dos de Naël, l'écoutait patiemment avec un sourire amusée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-il finalement. Tout ira bien.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas

- Et puis on sera tous là pour veiller sur lui, ricana Nikolaï. Ça devrait aller je pense.

- C'est vrai, consentit le blond.

Il serra Gabriel dans ses bras puis il transplana avec ses parents direction la gare King's Cross. Nikolaï resta avec son jeune élève, les regardant partir.

- Viens, allons nous installer dehors, dit-il en se mettant en route rapidement suivi par le grand lion noir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le russe installa Gabriel sur un fauteuil qu'il fit apparaître et prit ensuite place face à lui :

- On commence à regarder pour tes jambes ? Proposa le mage d'une voix douce.

L'adolescent approuva, visiblement anxieux. Il posa inconsciemment une main dans le pelage ébène de son familier assit à côté de lui pour se rassurer et celui-ci se mit à ronronner. Nikolaï prit l'une de ses jambes et la releva. Il lui enleva chaussure et chaussette et posa son pied sur ses genoux.

- Bien. Essaye de bouger un peu les orteils pour voir, demanda-t-il.

L'adolescent s'exécuta avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il fixait son pied d'un regard à la fois colérique, lui ordonnant silencieusement de bouger, mais aussi avec un certain désespoir. Ses orteils se courbèrent finalement et acceptèrent quelques mouvements.

- C'est bien, félicita Nikolaï.

- Mais ils ont à peine bougé, répondit Gabriel.

- Ils ont bougé, reprit le russe d'une voix rassurante. C'est ça que tu dois garder en tête. S'ils ont bougé, c'est que tes jambes fonctionnent encore même si c'est difficile. Maintenant, il faut juste travailler pour les remettre en état. D'accord ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme motivé par ces paroles.

Pendant un long moment, le russe lui demanda de faire quelques petits exercices, ne mobilisant que ses pieds. Ce ne fut pas simple mais Gabriel arriva à en réaliser la plus part encouragé par le mage de combat patient. Il garda constamment une main perdue dans la crinière de Naël qu'il l'encourageait aussi de ses regards émeraudes accompagnés de ronronnement réconfortant.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de matinée que Lucius et Narcissa rentrèrent, accompagné d'un homme grisonnant. Ils trouvèrent leur fils adoptif et leur ami sur la terrasse. Le jeune homme semblait un peu fatigué et la blonde s'approcha alors de lui :

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon poussin ? Demanda-t-elle en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

- Non ça va, répondit-il doucement.

- Nous venons juste de finir notre première séance, informa Nikolaï. Il a bien travaillé, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bravo, félicita Narcissa en caressant la joue de Gabriel qui lui sourit toujours friands de ce genre d'attention.

- Nous avons quelqu'un à te présenter, intervint Lucius. Voici monsieur Ollivander, dit-il avec un geste pour l'homme qui les accompagnait. Monsieur Ollivander, je vous présente mon fils Gabriel.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'adolescent en constatant que Lucius le présentait comme son fils.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Heureux de rencontrer un nouveau membre de notre peuple, le salua-t-il avec un sourire. Bonjour monsieur Kitaëv.

- Bonjour, répondit le russe.

- Bonjour, répondit l'adolescent un peu mal à l'aise en présence de l'inconnu.

De nouveaux sièges furent conjurés et tous s'installèrent près du russe et de son élève.

- Vous êtes un Myrdiaël ? Demanda finalement Gabriel intrigué par ce qu'il avait dit.

- En effet, répondit l'homme avec un sourire. Mais je suis aussi fabriquant et vendeur de baguettes magiques. Et c'est pour cela que vos parents m'ont demandé de venir vous voir aujourd'hui.

- Il va te trouver une baguette, renseigna Narcissa. Une baguette convenable qui t'ira parfaitement.

- Il est déplorable qu'un sorcier de votre âge n'ai pas encore trouvé sa baguette, remarqua le veille homme. Mais je vais remédier à cela. J'ai fournis les baguettes de presque tout les Myrdiaël du monde et je le fais pour chaque nouvel enfant de notre peuple avec une grande attention. Personne n'a jamais été déçus de mes services jusqu'à présent. C'est à votre tour jeune homme, dit-il.

- Je vous remercie, répondit Gabriel.

Encore une fois, il n'en revenait pas. Il allait avoir une baguette à lui. Celle que les Potter lui prêtaient ne lui allait pas du tout. Il arrivait à peine à lancer un sort mineur avec elle et cela l'épuisait. En plus en lui brûlait presque les mains quand il insistait. Lily et James n'avait jamais trouvé utile de lui trouver une baguette qui lui conviendrait, jugeant qu'une veille baguette peu puissante ferait amplement l'affaire. Et au moins, ainsi, il ne représentait pas de danger pour eux.

- Je crois que vous avez déjà eu une baguette dans les mains. Je me trompe ? Demanda le veille homme.

- Non, vous avez raison, répondit-il.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Ollivander lui demanda de décrire son ancien outil et de lui dire quelles étaient les sensations qu'il avait ressentit avec lui.

- Il est évidant que votre ancienne baguette ne vous convenait absolument pas. Elle devait même être à votre opposé total pour vous brûler les doigts. Voyons voir, puis-je avoir votre main ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la sienne.

Gabriel resta immobile n'ayant pas du tout envie d'approcher un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait peur. Sa main dans la crinière de Naël se crispa et le lion tourna le regards vers lui se remettant à ronronner presque imperceptiblement mais assez fort pour que son maître l'entende. Narcissa qui avait prit place à ses côtés posa une main rassurante sur son bras. Le veille homme avait suivi ces réactions et réfléchit rapidement.

Lucius lui avait dit que le jeune homme était un Myrdiaël mais que certaines circonstances avaient fait qu'il avait été caché à leurs yeux jusqu'à récemment. Il savait aussi que les Malfoy l'avait adopté. Lucius et Narcissa été venu le chercher en disant que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas se déplacer pour le moment mais qu'ils voulaient lui offrir une baguette. En temps normal, il ne se déplaçait jamais pour un client mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur peuple c'était différent. L'aura qui planait autour du jeune homme était attirante et douce. Étrangement, il avait frissonné d'excitation en posant les yeux sur lui. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué le bandeau qui cachait son visage, et il avait bien vu également que l'adolescent n'était pas très en forme. Les « circonstances » qui avaient empêché Lucius de le trouver n'avaient pas du être plaisantes. Ça, il l'avait deviné tout seul, il était observateur et intelligent.

Toutes ses suppositions se confirmèrent quand une lueur de peur s'alluma dans les yeux de Gabriel lorsqu'il lui tendit sa main. Et cela fut renforcé par la réaction du familier, qui soit disant passant, était magnifique et extraordinaire, ainsi que par celle de Narcissa. Non, le garçon n'avait pas eu une vie facile.

- N'ayez pas peur, rassura-t-il d'une voix douce et engageante. Pour trouver une baguette qui vous convienne, j'ai besoin de sentir votre magie. Sinon, je ne saurais qu'elle baguette vous amener. J'ai juste besoin de tenir votre main quelques secondes et que vous y relâchiez un peu de votre pouvoir.

Gabriel regarda tour à tour ses parents adoptifs et son professeur. Tous lui sourirent, rassurant et il tendit lentement une main pour poser doucement ses doigts dans celle calleuse et sèche du fabriquant de baguette. Il relâcha un peu de magie comme il lui avait demandé alors que l'homme fermait les yeux de concentration.

Ollivander fut soufflé comme jamais lorsqu'il sentit la magie de l'adolescent. Puissante. Bien plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait jamais sentit. Douce et sauvage à la fois. Sage, pure et contrôlée. Protectrice et dangereuse. Ancienne, très ancienne et pleine de capacité. Il y avait indubitablement la signature des Myrdiaël plus forte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu chez ses autres compatriotes. Une magie originelle, indomptable pour toute autre personne que l'adolescent lui même. Elle coulait de ses doigts tel une douce rivière chantante et rafraîchissante mais pleine d'un pouvoir ancestral.

Et puis, il y eu ce sursaut. Ce sursaut de sa propre magie, s'éveillant au contact de celle du jeune homme. Elle dansait, euphorique, à travers de son corps. Et la réponse s'imposa à son esprit.

Gabriel récupéra sa main quelque secondes après l'avoir posée dans celle du veille homme dont il attendait la réaction. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux alors qu'un immense sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Il inclina légèrement la tête face à l'adolescent surprit par le geste :

- Je suis très heureux et très honoré de vous rencontrer mon prince, dit-il avec respect.

- Comment vous... ? Bafouilla Gabriel.

- Votre signature magique est très particulière et celle de tout les Myrdiaël y réagit fortement. Impossible pour moi de ne pas le remarquer, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire ravi. Vous n'avez pas encore prit votre décision n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, répondit le jeune homme en comprenant de quoi il parlait.

- Prenez votre temps, dit-il avec bienveillance.

Gabriel resta étonné. On ne lui avait décidément pas mentit en lui disant que personne ne chercherait à l'influencer. On le laissait juste choisir ce qu'il voulait faire. Et par Merlin, ça faisait du bien.

- Voyons pour votre baguette maintenant. Ça ne va pas être facile. Votre magie est très particulière je ne pense pas avoir ce qu'il faut dans mon magasin, réfléchit le veille homme en se pinçant le menton. Cas cela ne tienne, je vais vous en fabriquer une nouvelle à votre mesure, s'extasia-t-il.

- Merci beaucoup, remercia Gabriel.

- C'est mon travail mon prince. Cela va être un peu compliqué mais j'y arriverais. Cette baguette sera sûrement mon plus beau chef d'oeuvre. Je pense avoir fini dans trois jours, annonça-t-il. Je viendrais moi même vous l'apporter. Je vais tout de suite me mettre au travail.

Ollivander se leva, il s'inclina et s'éloigna accompagné de Lucius.

- Dîtes moi Lord Malfoy, interpella-t-il alors qu'il avaient regagné l'entrée, qu'est-il arrivé à notre prince ?

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda le blond.

- Il est évident qu'il s'est passé des choses plus que déplaisantes dans sa vie, remarqua l'homme la voix sérieuse.

- C'est vrai mais je ne vous raconterai rien sans son accord. Gardez aussi pour vous qu'un nouveau prince a fait son apparition. Nous l'annoncerons en temps voulut. Pour le moment Gabriel est juste un adolescent qui a besoin de se remettre des « choses plus que déplaisantes » qui lui sont arrivées. Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué mais il n'est pas en forme, nous avons failli perdre notre prince avant même de l'avoir trouvé. Il a besoin de calme pour le moment.

- Évidement, je garderais cela pour moi. J'espère néanmoins que les responsables de la peur que j'ai lu dans ses yeux et de son état physique ont payé pour cela ? Demanda-t-il l'air grave.

- Pas encore mais ils paieront mon ami ne vous en faites pas, confirma le lord.

- Très bien. Je reviendrai donc d'ici trois jours avec une baguette digne de ce nom.

Lucius acquiesça et laissa partir le fabriquant. Il retourna ensuite sur la terrasse et reprit place avec sa famille et son ami. Il appela un elfe de maison pour faire préparer le repas du midi. Il observa un moment Gabriel, il était un peu pâle. Il se promit de le surveiller de près. Il demanda comment la séance avec le russe s'était déroulée et Nikolaï lui expliqua.

Le repas arriva rapidement. Ils discutèrent tranquillement et établirent un emploi du temps pour Gabriel pour les jours à venir. Il prendrait son petit déjeuner à huit heure avec ses parents, puis il passerait la matinée avec Nikolaï pour travailler sa rééducation. Ils mangerait ensuite tous ensemble à treize heure. Dans l'après-midi, le russe lui donnerait des cours théoriques de magie. Il ferait cela pendant quelques heures puis il aurait le reste de sa journée de libre.

Et cela commença le jour même. Le russe passa l'après-midi avec Gabriel. Ils étaient tranquillement assit dans le kiosque du jardin avec un thé et discutaient. Le mage répertoria toutes les connaissances du jeune homme et ce dans tout les domaines. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Les sorts qui avaient bridé sa capacité d'apprentissage et de mémorisation avaient bien fait leur travail. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre.

- Je pourrais t'enseigner les sortilèges, les enchantements, les charmes, la magie de combat, le combat traditionnel et la défense contre les forces du mal jusqu'à un niveau élite sans problème. C'est ma spécialité mais pour les autres pratiques je ne pourrais faire que les bases. Mais on va déjà commencer par ça. Je te sélectionnerais une série de livres que tu pourras lire pour t'avancer. Et la bibliothèque du manoir est plutôt bien fournie, ça devrait t'aider à en savoir plus, expliqua le russe.

- Merci, répondit Gabriel surexcité à l'idée d'avoir enfin un apprentissage correct.

Il adorait apprendre, lire et découvrir de nouvelles choses et il allait enfin pourvoir satisfaire cette soif de savoir. Lorsque le russe s'en alla, le jeune homme gagna la bibliothèque assit sur le dos de Naël qui ne le quittait jamais. Ses trois autres familiers étaient restés dans sa chambre.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pénétra la vaste pièce. Il adorait déjà l'odeur de parchemin qui y régnait. De nombreuses étagères remplissaient l'espace, couverte de livres en tout genre. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière. Près de l'une d'entre elle était aménagé un confortable salon propice à la détente et à la lecture.

Avant toute chose, il demanda à Naël de s'approcher du pupitre qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Sur celui-ci se trouvait un vieux parchemin vierge, un encrier et une plume. Draco lui avait expliqué que s'il écrivait un thème sur le parchemin les titres de tout les livres qui s'y référaient se trouvant dans la pièce apparaîtraient et qu'il n'aurait qu'à citer celui qui l'intéressait à voix haute pour faire venir le livre. Il s'exécuta donc et sélectionna un livre sur les créatures magiques qui lui atterrit rapidement dans les mains.

Naël se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et s'allongea au pied de l'un des fauteuils. Il fallut un moment et un sacré effort à Gabriel pour s'y installer mais il y parvint en forçant un peu sur ses bras encore affaiblit. Lucius lui avait dit qu'il pouvait demander leur aide ou celle des elfes de maison pour ce genre de chose s'il en avait besoin mais il voulait apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Il ne voulait pas être une gêne, il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer faible. Alors il se débrouillerait tout seul autant que possible.

Une fois bien assit, il attrapa le grimoire qu'il avait posé sur le large accoudoir et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Rapidement un sourire vint reprendre place sur ses lèvres alors que son œil voyageait d'une ligne à l'autre, d'une image à la suivante. C'était sûr, il allait passer beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce. Naël resta allongé à ses pieds, profitant d'une sieste agréable tout en restant attentif.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre ce fut avec une grande appréhension. Même lorsque Draco dormait avec lui, il faisait des cauchemars. Sauf que maintenant de le blond était parti et il n'y aurait plus personne pour le réveiller. Il enfila difficilement son pyjama, voyageant dans sa chambre sur le dos du lion noir qui l'amena finalement à son lit.

Sentant l'angoisse de son maître, Naël grimpa sur le matelas et poussant les oreillers, s'y allongea dans l'intention de les remplacer. Avec un sourire, Gabriel vint se blottir contre lui, dans la crinière de son cou, se roulant en boule et le félin arqua tout son corps autour de lui, protecteur. Méli aussi vint rapidement s'installer près de son visage, Feiwan s'installa sur le dos du lion et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Enfin, Nea se nicha contre son ventre, passant sa tête sous son bras pour la poser près de celle de son maître.

L'adolescent sourit doucement, il se sentait déjà mieux avec eux à ses côtés. Les lourds rideaux de velours se refermèrent autour du lit lorsqu'il le demanda et une tenture magique s'étira sur le dessus pour fermer entièrement l'espace. Il se sentait protégé ainsi enfermé dans ce cocon de tissu. Méli se mit à luire d'une lumière douce et Gabriel se sentit rassuré, l'obscurité lui rappelait trop les cachots dans lesquels il avait passé tant d'années. Il lui fallut un moment mais il s'endormit finalement, bercé par la lente respiration de son familier félin.

C'est avec bonheur qu'il accueillit le soleil le lendemain matin. Il avait passé une nuit simplement affreuse, et ce malgré tout les efforts de ses familiers pour tenter de le rassurer. Il était encore tôt et il décida d'aller se laver tout de suite pour chasser ses visions de son esprit. Engourdit et fatigué, il eu bien du mal à s'installer sur le dos de Naël, regardant, furieux, ses jambes qui refusaient obstinément d'obéir à ses ordres.

Il soupira lorsqu'il y parvint enfin. Naël entra d'abord dans le dressing et Gabriel attrapa un peignoir éponge et une serviette enchantée qui le sécherait une fois qu'il serait lavé. Il déciderait de ses vêtements ensuite. Pour le moment il avait juste envie de chasser ses idées noires de sa tête. Le félin l'emmena ensuite dans la salle de bain. Se baissant sur le cou du lion

, il ouvrit les robinets et régla la température de l'eau qui commença à emplir le bassin creusé dans le sol.

Le familier aux yeux d'émeraude s'allongea sur le bord du bain et Gabriel s'y assit. Il retira difficilement le bas de son pantalon et son boxer avant de laisser pendre ses jambes maigres dans la baignoire. L'eau ne tarda pas à effleurer ses orteils. Il retira ensuite son haut. Libérant un peu de magie par le bout de son doigt, il effleura ses brassards en prononçant le mot de passe et ils se détachèrent. Il en fit de même avec son bandeau et laissa le tout entre les pattes de Naël. S'aidant de ses bras, il glissa ensuite dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir d'aise.

Une fois le bassin plein, l'eau s'arrêta d'elle même de couler et le silence retomba dans la pièce. L'adolescent s'était enfoncé dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, Naël allongé derrière lui. Prendre un bain, une chose qu'il n'avait fait que deux fois dans toute sa vie et cela c'était passé dans les deux derniers jours. Il se souvenait encore du simple seau d'eau froide dont-il disposait chez les Potter. À Poudlard il avait juste prit des douches rapides. Mais un véritable bain chaud, ça faisait du bien.

Il regarda vaguement par la fenêtre, son regard se perdant dans le ciel nuageux de septembre. Bientôt, Nea vint prendre place sur le perchoir de la pièce, planant silencieusement dans l'air. Elle se mit à chanter. C'était un son apaisant. Il aida l'adolescent à se vider l'esprit. Feiwan le rejoignit à son tour et se glissa dans l'eau, ondulant élégamment.

« Tu aimes l'eau ? » Lui demanda-t-il en fourchelang.

« Je suis autant terrestre qu'aquatique jeune maître. J'aime en effet l'eau chaude. » Dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha et il la caressa alors qu'elle glissait dans sa main.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux jeune maître ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. » Répondit-il doucement en lui souriant.

Il profita un long moment de son bain, s'efforçant de sortir ses cauchemars de sa tête, se concentrant sur le chant de Nea et le ronronnement de Naël. S'aidant du rebord pour se déplacer, chose grandement simplifiée par le fait qu'il se trouvait dans l'eau, il avança jusqu'à l'autre bout du bassin et atteignit ainsi la petite étagère où se trouvait les produits de toilette. Il se savonna rapidement et lava ses cheveux avant de décider de sortir. Il devait bientôt être l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du lion qui en se relevant, le tira aisément hors de l'eau et lui permit de s'asseoir au bord du bain.

Il attrapa le peignoir et le passa. Il sentit le tissus blanc chauffer doucement pour le sécher. Il prit ensuite la serviette et en frictionna ses cheveux qui furent rapidement secs. Il remit alors en place son bandeau et ses brassards. Il soupira lorsque cela fut fait. Il se sentait bien mieux avec. Avec peine, il s'installa en amazone sur le dos du félin et s'affala sur son cou. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui et Draco lui manquait déjà terriblement. Lentement, le félin l'emmena vers le dressing.

Il soupira en pénétrant la pièce. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir mettre ? Comment choisir dans cette caverne d'Alibaba de vêtements ? La tâche ne lui était pas facilitée par son sens très développé de la mode. Alors qu'il réfléchissait assidûment, on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il sans quitter la pièce.

Il se redressa et se reconstitua un visage un peu plus engageant. Il ne voulait inquiéter personne avec sa mine de déterré. Rapidement, Narcissa arriva. Elle vint l'embrasser sur la joue pour le saluer avec un sourire tendre et immédiatement, il se sentit mieux.

- Je venais voir si tu étais levé, dit-elle.

- Oui, je me suis réveillé tôt et j'en ai profité pour prendre un bain.

- Cela t'a fait du bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Beaucoup de bien, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui sourit et avisant son peignoir elle demanda :

- Que comptais tu mettre aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, commença-t-il un peu honteux, j'ai un peu de mal à m'y retrouver.

Ce fut donc avec un plaisir non feint que la blonde l'aida à choisir sa tenue du jour. Elle l'habilla d'une chemise de la couleur de son œil et d'un pantalon de toile noir assez ample. Une chaîne argenté se glissa autour de son cou. Elle l'aida à passer ses vêtements de quelques sorts et il l'en remercia, la tâche étant devenue laborieuse avec des jambes rebelles. Elle lui démêla patiemment les cheveux et ils choisirent de les laisser libres. Elle plaça néanmoins une série de fines chaînes d'argent aux anneaux de son bandeau et celles-ci tombèrent avec élégance sur sa chevelure de jais.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite la table du petit déjeuner et là Lucius l'aida à gagner son siège.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda l'homme en avisant l'air fatigué qu'il tentait de leur cacher.

- Oui, merci, mentit-il ne voulant pas les inquiéter.

Le couple n'était vraiment pas convaincu mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Ce matin, tout ses familiers l'avait suivit et s'étaient installés autour de lui : Nea sur le dossier de son siège, Feiwan sur ses genoux, Naël allongé à côté de lui et Méli sur la tête du fauve. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

Nikolaï arriva quelques minutes après qu'ils eurent terminé. Lucius partit pour le ministère et Narcissa retourna vers le manoir. Le russe leur avaient demandé de le laisser seul avec l'adolescent lors de leurs séances de rééducation pour ne pas mettre de pression sur lui. Les deux parents avaient aisément comprit et le laissaient faire, ayant toute confiance en leur ami.

Ainsi toute la matinée. Nikolaï fit travailler le jeune homme. Comme la veille, il lui fit faire de simples exercices ne mobilisant que ses pieds. Et comme la veille, même si Gabriel parvint à les exécuter, ce fut difficile.

Après le repas du midi, ils s'installèrent de nouveau dans le kiosque.

- J'ai finalement trouvé où j'avais lu « L'oeil d'Orion », annonça le mage.

Toute l'attention de Gabriel était focalisé sur lui et il pouvait voir sa curiosité dans son regard. Il se leva et revint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme qui l'avait suivit de son œil vert. Il fit apparaître un livre et le tendit à l'adolescent qui l'examina. Il était pas très épais et sa couverture de cuir jouait avec les nuances de bleu. Une boucle d'argent le scellait par magie rendant impossible son ouverture pour quiconque en ignorait le fonctionnement. « L'Oeil d'Orion » était le titre tracé en lettre d'argent.

- Ce livre fait partit des nombreux qui ont traversé les siècles dans l'héritage des familles principales de notre peuple, expliqua Nikolaï sa voix résonnant de son accent slave. Je l'avais déjà croisé, c'est pour cela que je connaissais ce nom. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- Vous ne l'avez pas lu ? Demanda Gabriel.

- Je ne l'ai pas lu. Vois tu, ce livre fait partie de l'héritage direct de Merlin. Il y a comme ça quelques livres et objets que nous conservons sans savoir vraiment de quoi il s'agit.

- Comment-ça ?

- Eh bien ce livre par exemple, ne s'ouvrira que pour l'héritier de Merlin. Personne d'autre que toi ne peux le consulter.

- Comment dois-je faire pour l'ouvrir ?

- Touches la boucle et laisse sortir un peu de magie.

Immédiatement, Gabriel s'exécuta. On entendit un petit déclic et le livre s'ouvrit docilement. Les deux sorciers se plongèrent alors ensemble dans sa lecture, découvrant les secrets de la perle turquoise offerte par Nea.

Le livre avait été écrit par Merlin lui même et destiné à son héritier, au prochain prince, qu'il jugeait visiblement comme étant le seul digne d'avoir l'objet en question. Il parlait tout d'abord dans son ouvrage des anciens dragons asiatiques. Il les décrivait comme des êtres sages et puissants, bien loin des autres espèces de dragons qui existaient. Il disait que c'était des êtres plus vieux que les sorciers, presque aussi anciens que la magie elle même et dotés d'immenses pouvoirs. Il les dépeignait comme emplit de sagesse et parfaitement pacifiques sachant cependant être des ennemis redoutables lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Dans le chapitre suivant, il expliquait qu'à son époque, peu de ces créatures immortelles étaient encore en vie et ce comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. De plus ces dragons ancestraux se cachaient visiblement du reste du monde. Il raconta ensuite qu'au cour de l'un de ses voyages en Asie, en chine plus particulièrement, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer l'une de ces créatures à la silhouette avoisinant celle du serpent. Ils avaient discuté, l'être mythique acceptant la présence du fils de la magie. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié bien que personne ne l'eut jamais su.

Le dragon en avait appris beaucoup au sorcier sur certaines formes de magies dont seule son espèce avait le secret. Un jour, le dragon appela Merlin et lui annonça qu'il mourrait bientôt sans toutefois accepter de lui expliquer pourquoi. Le dragon lui fit un cadeau, il lui offrit sa perle. Un énorme globe de cristal de la couleur des écailles de son propriétaire. Chaque représentant de son espèce en possédait un. Cette perle n'était rien d'autre que son pouvoir dans son entièreté, sa vie, et il l'offrait à Merlin pour l'aider à vaincre les troubles qu'il affrontait à cette époque. Le dragon lui expliqua la meilleure façon d'exploiter son pouvoir.

Merlin resta au chevet de son ami jusqu'à son dernier souffle lui jurant de prendre grand soin de ce qu'il lui avait offert. Ce dragon s'appelait Orion.

Suivant les indications du dragon disparût, Merlin condensa encore plus la magie et l'énergie pure qu'était le globe turquoise pour en faire la perle que Gabriel avait eu dans les mains. Dans le livre, il expliquait ensuite que pour se servir de l'objet, il fallait le faire fusionner avec son propre œil. Ainsi placé, il permettait de lire tout les flux de magie qui traversaient les objets, la terre, l'air et les êtres vivants d'un regard. Et cette lecture permettait d'utiliser la magie naturelle à son état brut et sauvage donnant une grande puissance au sorcier. Puissance grâce à laquelle, Merlin avait vaincu plus facilement.

Il parlait ensuite des spécificités de l'objet. Sur les conseils et avec les directives d'Orion, il avait placé un puissant sort sur l'objet afin que seul le prince Myrdiaël puisse le toucher et s'en servir et ce pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, parce que c'était une volonté du défunt dragon. Deuxièmement, parce qu'entre de mauvaises mains c'était un objet à la puissance bien trop dangereuse pour l'imaginer. Et troisièmement, parce que seul le fils de la magie avait les capacités pour l'utiliser sans faire de dégâts sur les flux naturels magiques.

Il précisait ensuite que l'activation et l'utilisation de l'oeil pompait une immense quantité de magie à son utilisateur. Il racontait qu'il lui avait fallut de nombreux entraînements pour augmenter son endurance à l'utilisation de l'oeil qu'il ne pouvait utiliser au maximum qu'une quinzaine de minutes au plus avant d'être vidé de ses forces et incapable du moindre mouvement pendant plusieurs jours. Il insistait donc sur la prudence à exercer en l'utilisant.

Il expliquait aussi qu'il était très important de sceller l'oeil, lorsqu'il n'était pas activé, par un sort spécifique qu'il donnait dans son livre. Visiblement, si on ne bloquait pas le pouvoir de l'objet, il continuait à pomper l'énergie du sorcier jusqu'à la mort si on ne faisait rien.

Merlin terminait en disant que l'oeil était d'une puissance énorme, et que bien utilisé, il était un grand avantage. Il mettait aussi en garde sur le fait qu'il était très important de mettre la perle en sécurité si elle n'était pas utilisée car malgré toutes les protections posées, il était encore possible de se servir, par des moyens détournés, de ses pouvoirs. Et bien qu'une infime partie eut été utilisable de cette manière, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il affirmait que le meilleur moyen de protéger la perle était que le prochain prince le fusionne à son œil, l'opération étant sans danger pour lui, et le scelle. Ainsi, il pourrait décider de s'en servir ou non comme il le souhaitait mais surtout, il empêchait quiconque d'y toucher, car une fois en place. Personne, mis à part le prince, ne pouvait la retirer de son hôte. Il écrivait ensuite que lorsqu'il vit sa mort approcher, Merlin avait retiré la perle de son œil et l'avait confié à son phénix pour qu'il la garde caché et la transmette à son descendant.

Le livre parlait aussi de toutes les caractéristiques de l'objet. Des sorts qui l'entouraient. De la façon de s'en servir...

Une fois la lecture terminée, Gabriel referma l'ouvrage pensif. Ce n'était pas une simple perle dont il avait hérité ! Il jeta un regard à Nikolaï qui semblait réfléchir.

- Eh bien, il y a matière à réflexion avec cet objet, souligna-t-il en reportant le regard sur l'adolescent. Qu'en penses tu ?

- Que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, répondit-il simplement.

- Je pense aussi. Au moins maintenant, tu sais ce que tu as entre les mains.

- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je devrais m'en servir ou pas ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Ça c'est à toi de voir si tu penses vouloir et pouvoir le faire. Personnellement, je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que tu le fasses. Seulement, si tu décides de t'en servir il va falloir suivre scrupuleusement les indications de Merlin et te soumettre à un entraînement rigoureux. C'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire, termina Nikolaï en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je vais relire le livre et y réfléchir tranquillement, annonça-t-il finalement.

- Très bonne décision. Informes moi lorsque tu te seras décidé, demanda le russe.

- Oui, termina l'adolescent en caressant doucement la couverture bleue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plut. Que pensez vous de « L'oeil d'Orion », et du reste aussi bien sûr ? (demanda-t-elle avec son grand regard de petit dragonneau curieux) Avez vous des remarques, des suppositions, des questions ? N'oubliez pas ma petite review s'il vous plaît, c'est le seul salaire des auteurs de Fanfiction et très franchement ça fait du bien en plus d'être très utile.

J'ai été heureuse de constater que mon petit coup de gueule de la semaine dernière à fait son effet et que tout le monde à retrouver sa politesse, merci beaucoup pour cela c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Je suis pressé d'être à la semaine prochaine pour publier le neuvième chapitre « Orage et cauchemar ». Il y a une de mes trouvaille dont je suis la plus fier dans ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ! Audragon.


	9. Orage et cauchemar

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme chaque samedi, je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour la publication d'un nouveau chapitre de « Apparences Trompeuses ». Chapitre que beaucoup semblent attendre avec beaucoup d'impatience d'ailleurs, ça me touche beaucoup.

Et devinez quoi : je commence comme toujours par un très grand merci aux reviewers ! Arigatou gosaimasu (merci beaucoup) à Juishi, Lovelife04, Luka.G, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, Akirafye, LaRowane, virginie evans, elo-didie, guizmir, Belldandy55555, silvercedre, Yzeute, mitub, galla, Vérité, Arya, annadriya, brigitte26, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, lettibelly, , wzxcfgv, Guest, lilly, elaelle, Lassa-Liam, Sweety-chin, marjorie27, adenoide, Jenifael Ariane Potter, Ekphrasys, sakura-okasan, 77Hildegarde, Luna Valdez, Lady shadow, Missdadine, Waanzin die, Carlia-Snape, Dymitry, vigie195, kalyana.

Ensuite, vous en avez l'habitude maintenant, les réponses à vos remarques et questions :

Premièrement, le titre de la fic. On m'a dit qu'on ne voyait pas le rapport mise à part avec le fait que les Potter ne sont pas ceux qu'ils paraissent. Alors il y a en effet cela, les Potter ayant une image publique plutôt très positive alors qu'ils sont très loin d'être des anges. Mais il y a aussi Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai pas choisi ce titre pour cela. Les « Apparences Trompeuses » concernent non seulement une bonne partie des personnages de l'histoire qui ont presque tous une image publique différente de ce qu'ils sont réellement. Les Myrdiaël que vous rencontrerez auront souvent un statut social, Nikolaï par exemple est très connu et ce sera le cas de beaucoup d'entre eux mais personne ne se doute de ce qu'ils sont en réalités, leur allégeance aussi restera longtemps flou pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui ils sont. Mais au delà de cela c'est Gabriel que ce titre concerne. Déjà parce que sa vie n'a pas été celle que tout le monde s'imagine mais aussi est surtout pour le regard que les autres portent sur lui tout au long de l'histoire. De par son handicap on le verra généralement comme un faible. Si c'est vrai au début, croyez moi qu'avec l'entraînement de Nikolaï, ça va changer. Mais le regard des autres sur lui ne changera pas pour autant. Ça plus d'autre chose dont je ne vous parlerai pas tout de suite font que lorsque les autres personnages regardent ou regarderont Gabriel, les apparences seront souvent trompeuses, d'où le titre.

Ensuite, au début du premier chapitre, je dis que sa magie à déjà sauvé Gabriel de nombreuses fois mais que ce fameux jour où Lucius viendra le sauver, elle ne peut plus rien pour lui. Alors oui, ça magie l'a déjà aidé avant, je donnerai des explications là dessus dans d'autre chapitres, seulement, à cause du fait qu'elle était bridée, elle ne pouvait l'aider que dans une marge minime d'où le fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien ce fameux jour, l'état de Gabriel étant trop grave. Ensuite, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas put le guérir entièrement (cicatrices, handicap...) lorsqu'elle a été libéré ? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? La magie est à mon sens, une énergie, une force pas un médecin. Oui elle l'a aidé par le passé mais je ne vous ai encore jamais dit comment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la libération aurait entraîné une guérison. C'est une excuse qu'aurait peut-être prit d'autres auteurs mais pas moi. Si vous êtes enchaîné et que l'on vous retire ces chaînes, ça n'enlèvera pas les traces laissées sur vos poignets. Comme je l'ai dit, Gabriel gardera ses séquelles toute ça vie, et ça ne changera pas. Je l'ai déjà dit mais je le redis encore : pour moi, l'excuse de la magie ne peut pas tout justifier. Je ne veux pas d'un personnage parfait super beau et sans défauts, je veux un personnage réaliste qui a gardé des traces de son vécu comme c'est le cas pour nous même.

Le cache œil de Gabriel a eu l'air de vous plaire, tant mieux moi je trouve ça super classe. Alors oui ce n'est pas vraiment un cache œil, c'est plus un demi masque en cuir épais et rigide. Il couvre son front et la partie droite de son visage. Il dissimule son œil mais aussi les quatre longues cicatrices qu'il porte.

Gabriel se servira-t-il de « l'Oeil d'Orion » ? Le placera-t-il dans son œil blessé ? Comment pourrait-il s'en servir ? Quel genre de pouvoir exact a-t-il ? Récupérera-t-il l'usage de son œil s'il s'en sert ? Je ne répondrais pas pour des questions de suspense mais vous aurez déjà une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre. J'ai été heureuse de voir que cet objet vous intrigue, sachez qu'il aura une belle place dans le scénario même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Quand Gabriel prendra-t-il la décision d'être Prince ou non ? Décidera-t-il de devenir Prince ? Vous verrez bien mais je pense que vous pouvez déjà répondre vous même à la deuxième question.

Draco fera-t-il des sales coup aux Potter ? Je crois avoir déjà répondu à cette question à travers mes chapitre. Severus se montrera-t-il plus incisif avec Dumby et les Potter ? Évidemment, c'est Severus que diable. Saurez vous comment ça va se passer à Poudlard pour Draco ? Ah ah, vous verrez.

Les dons de Gabriel seront-ils en rapport avec les éléments ? Pas ses dons spécifiques à son statut de Myrdiaël et de prince mais j'aborderais la magie élémentaire comme beaucoup d'autre type de magie d'ailleurs.

Voldemort sait-il qui la détruit le soir d'Halloween ? Abel ou Gabriel ? Alors oui il sait lequel des deux l'a détruit. Sait-il qui l'a battu deux fois lors des deux premières années à Poudlard ? Oui il le sait aussi. S'il s'agit de Gabriel, Voldemort rétablira-t-il la vérité s'il revient à la vie ? À votre avis, est-ce réellement à son avantage de le faire ? Si Gabriel devait être le véritable sauveur et si le monde magique apprenait qu'Abel ne l'était pas, que c'était en fait son frère qui est officiellement mort, comment réagirait-il ? Très bonne question, on verra si la situation se présente. Comment les Potter et Dumbledore réagiront en apprenant que Abel n'est peut-être pas le sauveur ? Et oui je ne répondrais pas sinon je vous dévoile l'intrigue. Bande de petit curieux.

Comment les Potter réagiront à la mort de Harry ? Vu comment ils le traitaient, ils ne vont pas pleurer vous savez. Cette question sera aborder dans le chapitre consacré au point de vu des Potter que j'écrirais.

Vais je suivre la trame originale de l'histoire ? Alors, oui et non. On arrive sur la troisième année, « le prisonnier d'Azkaban ». Sirius parvient en effet a s'échapper mais ça ne se passera peut-être pas comme dans l'histoire originale puisque cette fois le contexte est différent. Et puis il y a Lucius qui le cherche, mais vous verrez bien. Ensuite, le tournois aura bien lieu mais ensuite la ressemblance avec la trame de départ s'arrêtera là.

Abel est-il aussi puissant que Dumbledore le dit ? Alors oui Abel est puissant. Je ne voulais pas faire du frère un faible qui passe pour fort comme c'est souvent le cas. Abel aura une réelle puissance mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il saura s'en servir. Mais il restera un sorcier puissant. Je vous ai déjà dit mais je le rappel : Abel à une réelle place dans l'histoire. Même si ce ne sera pas évident au début, il n'est pas là pour la figuration, jouer le frère arrogant et emmerder le monde. Il aura un véritable rôle et aura une vrai force.

Connaissant l'histoire des Myrdiaël, pourquoi Salazar Serpentard aurait-il quitté Poudlard ? Alors dans « Apparences Trompeuses » je garde d'un côté l'histoire officielle (celle que l'on connaît tous et qui fut écrite par J. ) des fondateurs de Poudlard connue des sorciers, mais voilà les apparences sont trompeuses et l'histoire « officielle » n'est pas la véritable histoire (dans ma fic tout du moins). La véritable histoire est toutefois connue des Myrdiaël est vous sera raconté dans un chapitre prochain.

Les peignes magiques de Gabriel, on peut les trouver où ? Dans ma tête (lol). Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas un article que l'on trouve en magasin. Après si vous arrivez à entrer sur le chemin de traverse et que vous trouvez la boutique du tailleur des Malfoy (boutique grand luxe, juste à côté de Gringotts) alors vous pourrez vous les offrir.

Merci pour les conseils d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas surtout.

Maintenant, je vous rappel qu'aujourd'hui, je commence la publication d'une nouvelle fic comme je l'avais annoncé la semaine dernière. Allez jeter un petit coup d'oeil si ça vous tente. C'est un crossover Harry Potter / Twilight : « Fadeï Seraphim Vassili ». J'ai commencé « Maître d'ombre » la semaine dernière et je suis ravie de voir que le premier chapitre à déjà eu pas mal de succès et a plutôt l'air de vous plaire. J'espère que ça continuera.

Revenons à nos mouton, je vais vous laissez lire ce chapitre dont je suis très très fier et qui contient l'une de mes plus belle trouvaille en matière de fanfic Harry Potter. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Avé à J. et bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 9 :

Orage et cauchemar

Gabriel passa le reste de la journée à relire tranquillement l'ouvrage de Merlin, enregistrant les spécificités de la perle turquoise. Il semblait que s'il la scellait dans son œil, il en perdrait l'usage. Il sourit en pensant qu'il pourrait placer la perle dans son œil droit devenu inutile. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il pourrait apprendre à s'en servir et en même temps mettre la perle à l'abri parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait comprit c'était qu'il fallait absolument éviter que quelqu'un de douteux ne s'en empare. Sa décision fut rapidement prise. Au pire, il la garderait simplement scellée dans son œil droit, Merlin disait que, de toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'influence sur sa santé et sa magie.

De nouveau, il passa une nuit abominable et se leva très difficilement avant même les premières lueurs du jour. Toujours aidé par Naël, il commença une nouvelle fois sa journée par un bon bain. Lui permettant ainsi de se remettre un peu les idées en place. Il s'habilla, optant pour un léger pull noir au col roulé et sans manche ainsi que pour un jean foncé. Il coiffa ses cheveux en catogan. Feiwan vint s'enrouler lâchement autour de son cou.

Assit sur le dos de son familier, il gagna le rez de chaussé. Il était encore tôt et il décida d'aller se balader un peu dans les jardins avant le petit déjeuné. S'allongeant dans la crinière de Naël et posant sa tête sur celle du félin, il se laissa bercer par sa démarche souple et ample, regardant vaguement les jardins que l'imposant lion noir traversait silencieusement. Après un détour par les écuries, il retourna vers le manoir.

Il n'était pas encore huit heure, cependant en arrivant sur la terrasse, il trouva Lucius. L'homme le regarda un peu surprit avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Bonjour. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà levé, dit-il doucement.

- Bonjour, salua à son tour l'adolescent. Je me suis levé tôt. J'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air, dit-il sa fatigue transparaissant plus qu'il ne le voulait dans sa voix.

- Gabriel, tu es sûr que ça va ? Ta fatigue se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, précisa-t-il alors que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative.

- Ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai juste pas encore complètement récupéré de la libération des sorts, répondit-il avec un sourire.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'embêter son père adoptif avec ses cauchemars.

- Bon, si tu le dis. Mais je veux que tu viennes me voir si ça ne s'arrange pas d'ici un ou deux jours d'accord ? Demanda-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude.

- D'accord.

Lucius lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras pour l'installer à table. L'adolescent soupira de bien être lorsqu'il se retrouva contre le torse de son père adoptif, il se sentait bien là. Sans savoir vraiment comment, le soir où le blond l'avait sauvé, il avait ressentit cette sensation au fin fond de son inconscience mais il l'avait juste prit pour un rêve fugace. Cependant, c'était réel, bien réel à présent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa faisait son apparition. Elle vint, comme chaque matin maintenant, embrasser l'adolescent qui fermait l'oeil sous l'attention, faisant sourire les deux adultes qui ne manquaient jamais cette réaction incontrôlée.

Lucius avait un peu plus de temps aujourd'hui, aussi quand Nikolaï arriva et s'installa avec eux, Gabriel décida de parler de l'oeil d'Orion. Il exposa rapidement ce qu'il avait découvert la veille avant d'annoncer son intention de placer la perle dans son œil droit, expliquant tranquillement les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à cette décision. Il parla à voix basse sans oser regarder les adultes qui l'écoutaient attentivement en silence.

Il avait peur de leur réaction. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on le laisse prendre lui même la décision. Pourtant, personne ne l'interrompit et on l'écouta religieusement. Ça aussi c'était nouveau pour lui, avoir l'attention des personnes autour de lui. Il était un peu mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il eu terminé Lucius demanda :

- Le sortilège pour sceller l'oeil en toute sécurité est-il compliqué ?

- Non, il est même relativement simple, il faut simplement le connaître puisqu'il est très spécifique à l'oeil. Je peux facilement le mettre en place, répondit Nikolaï.

- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas de raisons de t'en empêcher. Je crois même que c'est une excellente décision, dit-il.

Gabriel releva son regard d'émeraude vers lui, un peu surprit :

- Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Du moment que tu suis bien les consignes de Merlin pour ne pas te mettre en danger, je n'ai aucune objection. Tu sembles avoir bien réfléchit et compris ce que ça implique et je suis de ton avis. De plus cette perle fait partie de ton héritage et je pense qu'il est important que de tels objets t'accompagnent, expliqua le blond.

- Je suis d'accord avec Lucius, renchérit Narcissa.

- Et c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de mettre l'oeil en sécurité. Nous pourrons tranquillement travailler à son contrôle plus tard si tu le veux, termina Nikolaï.

Gabriel leur sourit, rassuré. C'était une sensation des plus satisfaisante de pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir un contrôle sur sa vie. Il fut décidé que le russe mettrait en place la perle l'après-midi même.

Quelques instant plus tard, Lucius partait pour son travail et Nikolaï s'installait avec Gabriel pour commencer leurs exercices. Il décida de changer un peu des jours précédents. Tout en faisait faire quelques mouvements à l'adolescent, il lui donnait un cour de magie théorique. Il espérait ainsi détourner son attention ayant remarqué que lorsqu'il restait concentré sur ses membres, Gabriel s'énervait rapidement contre leur manque de réactions. La frustration faisait vite son apparition et cela n'aidait pas dans leur travail. Aussi, le russe essaya donc d'occuper son esprit de sorte qu'il ne reste pas focalisé sur ses jambes. Et cela fonctionna. Les résultats qu'il obtenu ce jour là n'en furent pas amélioré mais le jeune homme était plus détendu et ça c'était bien mieux pour son état mental.

Dans l'après-midi, ils revirent ensemble toutes les particularités de « L'oeil d'Orion ». Lucius voulant assister à l'opération, ils attendirent que celui-ci rentre en fin de journée pour ce lancer dans la fusion de la perle avec l'oeil de l'adolescent. Celui-ci était pressé et excité sans savoir pourquoi. Finalement, ils furent tous installé dans le salon du manoir. Gabriel était assit sur un grand fauteuil et Nikolaï s'était installé à côté de lui. Lucius et Narcissa étaient assit non loin près à observer.

Naël était allongé de tout son long à ses pieds et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son maître. Nea avait prit place sur le dossier du divan et Feiwan était, étrangement, enroulé de façon protectrice autour de Méli sur le coussin à côté de leur maître. Gabriel avait la petite boîte contenant l'oeil entre les mains.

- C'est quand tu veux, lança Nikolaï avec un sourire.

L'homme avait sorti sa baguette près à sceller l'objet dès qu'il serait en place. Gabriel ouvrit alors lentement le petit coffret et fut une fois de plus captivé par l'aura que dégageait l'oeil. Il comprenait maintenant que c'était la magie d'Orion et que celle-ci l'appelait parce qu'elle lui était destinée. Cela le conforta dans sa décision.

Avec délicatesse, il saisi la perle turquoise du bout des doigts laissant sa chaleur s'y rependre. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. De son autre main, il retira son bandeau et le confia au russe. Il regarda un moment l'objet dans sa paume. Puis il ferma son œil valide, plongeant ainsi dans le noir, son autre œil vitreux ne lui permettant pas de percevoir son environnement. Il laissa sa propre magie couler dans sa main et entourer l'oeil qui se mit à briller pour répondre à l'appel qui lui était lancé.

Gabriel sentit une présence s'approcher de son esprit, instinctivement il voulut s'en protéger, essayant de bloquer l'accès à ses pensées. Cependant, l'entité calme et douce l'engloba, chaleureuse et rassurante. Il se souvint alors que dans son livre, Merlin disait que c'était l'esprit même d'Orion qui, à travers sa perle, vérifiait qu'il pouvait lui confier son pouvoir. Il se calma alors et se détendit un peu.

La magie ancienne, forte mais délicate, entra alors dans son esprit, coulant en lui comme une évidence. Il se détendit complètement. Il se sentait bien. Après quelques secondes d'examen, il sentit un sentiment de joie et d'acceptation s'éveiller en lui. Il détermina vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses sentiments mais de ceux de la perle.

De l'extérieur, Lucius, Narcissa et Nikolaï avaient d'abord vu l'adolescent se tendre violemment pour ensuite se détendre complètement et finalement voir un léger sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Après une minute, la perle dans la paume de l'adolescent se mit à briller plus fort. Elle se désintégra lentement en une multitude de paillettes scintillantes, se dirigeant en un flot torsadé vers l'oeil d'un blanc opaque. Sous le regard admiratif des présents, elles fusionnèrent avec le globe oculaire blessé de l'adolescent.

Lentement, ils virent une nouvelle iris se dessiner. Une iris d'un turquoise identique à celui de l'oeil, une très légère brume blanche y étant également matérialisée, dansant lentement. Une pupille apparut à son tour. Mais elle n'était pas noire, elle était d'un turquoise foncé et uni. Elle était ovale et placée de façon verticale. Le blanc de l'oeil se retrouva parsemé de minuscules paillettes turquoises elles aussi.

Une fois la perle totalement disparût, Nikolaï leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le visage de Gabriel totalement immobile. Il prononça une longue formule dans la langue de leur peuple et une brume de la couleur de la perle sortie de sa baguette pour venir entourer l'oeil de l'adolescent. Une lentille de cristal très fine, toujours turquoise recouvrit le globe oculaire. La brume se cristallisa en de petites billes bleues qui se fixèrent dans ses cils tel des bijoux.

Une fois l'opération terminée, le russe examina le résultat, satisfait et souriant de sa beauté. Gabriel lui, analysait les sensations que lui envoyait l'oeil d'Orion. Il sentait parfaitement cette présence consciente. Il sentait sa puissance calme et ancienne. Ce n'était pas une chose dérangeante, au contraire. C'était réconfortant. Sa magie s'alliait parfaitement à la sienne, se mariant avec brio sans jamais gêner.

Il soupira et ouvrit de nouveau son œil vert, retrouvant enfin la lumière. De ce côté là, rien n'avait changé avec son œil droit, il était toujours aveugle de ce côté. Il remit rapidement en place son bandeau, peu désireux d'exposer d'avantage son visage balafré.

- Comment te sent tu ? Demanda Nikolaï. Pas de sensations bizarre ? Fatigue ? Douleur ?

- Non tout va bien. Je sent juste sa magie, c'est un peu étrange mais je vais très vite m'y habituer. Ce n'est pas désagréable.

- Bon très bien. C'est que tout s'est bien déroulé, constata le russe. Pour l'instant ne fait rien. Contente toi juste de t'habituer à sa présence. Quant à son utilisation, nous verrons quand tu seras de nouveau en pleine forme et en total possession de tes moyens.

- C'est compris.

Le lendemain, Gabriel était encore plus fatigué, ne dormant toujours que très peu, hanté par ses cauchemars. Draco lui manquait déjà énormément mais heureusement, Nikolaï, Narcissa et Lucius l'entouraient d'attention et de douceur et ça l'aidait beaucoup. L'air était lourd ce jour là et il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'un orage éclate. Aussi, ce matin, le petit déjeuné fut servi à l'intérieur.

L'adolescent faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour participer aux conversations et cacher son état, ne voulant pour rien au monde gêner ou inquiéter sa nouvelle famille. Cela faisait des années que ses rêves noirs encombraient ses nuits, il avait l'habitude. Au moins dans la journée, les trois adultes et ses familiers lui changeaient les idées. Il écouta avec attention la leçon que lui donna Nikolaï alors qu'ils travaillaient à sa rééducation et plus tard alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la bibliothèque.

Le russe n'avait certainement pas manqué de remarquer la pâleur et la cerne de son élève. Il se promit d'être là lorsque Katia viendrait pour faire un bilan de son état de santé. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident, mais le jeune homme disait que tout allait bien. Il attendrait les conclusions de la médicomage puis il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider.

Lorsque leur leçon fut terminée, Nikolaï et Gabriel, assit sur le dos du félin, rejoignirent Narcissa dans un grand salon. Le mage aida le jeune homme à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuil alors qu'un elfes de maison lui servait une tasse de thé qu'il accepta avec un sourire. Ils discutèrent un moment bien que Gabriel ne participe plus vraiment, somnolant, sous le regard un peu inquiet des deux adultes.

En fin de journée, Gabriel se redressa dans un sursaut, surprenant les deux adultes. Il se retourna d'instinct vers l'entrée de la pièce. Quelque chose l'appelait. Il sentait sa magie se mettre à vibrer d'anticipation. Son attention complètement tournée vers les sensations qui le secouaient, il n'entendit pas Nikolaï l'interpeller. Tout ses sens étaient focalisés sur ce qui approchait et qui l'appelait. S'il avait put se lever, il aurait couru vers le hall d'entrée, parce que c'était bien de là que cette impression venait. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, ça avançait vers eux. Il trépignait d'impatience sans savoir pourquoi.

De leur côté, Narcissa et Nikolaï se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu faire réagir ainsi l'adolescent. Son attention entièrement focalisée sur l'entrée du salon, ils n'arrivaient pas à lui faire tourner le visage vers eux. Il ne semblait même plus les entendre.

Lucius accompagné de Ollivander fit son apparition. Il entra, précédant le veille homme et salua les présent. N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de son fils adoptif, il le regarda et remarqua rapidement qui semblait être ailleurs. Il semblait entièrement concentré sur la sacoche de cuir que portait le fabriquant de baguette. Le silence retomba rapidement dans la pièce, tous observant l'étrange comportement du jeune homme. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du veille homme lorsqu'il remarqua que le regard vert était figé sur son sac.

Saluant Narcissa et Nikolaï, il vint prendre place dans le siège à côté de l'adolescent, posant son chargement sur ses genoux. Tous finirent par voir que c'était la sacoche de cuir qui retenait toutes les pensées de Gabriel. Il se sentait attiré par elle ou plutôt parce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Je crois que j'ai parfaitement réussi mon travail, souffla Ollivander.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Nikolaï.

- C'est la baguette que j'ai fabriqué pour lui qu'il y a là dedans et leurs magies entre déjà en résonance. C'est pour ça qu'il est concentré dessus, elle doit l'appeler.

Tous restèrent silencieux, n'ayant jamais assisté à un tel phénomène en matière de baguette. Ils observèrent le veille homme sortir un long coffret de bois laqué noir de son sac. Gabriel suivait tout ses gestes avec une attention déconcertante, son œil vert vissé sur la boîte. Cérémonieusement, le fabriquant de baguette l'ouvrit face au jeune homme dont l'impatience était palpable. À l'intérieur, sur du velours rouge, était posée la baguette.

Celle-ci, était faîte de quatre nuances de bois sombre. Il fallait vraiment la regarder de près pour voir les quatre teintes différentes qui se fondaient l'une dans l'autre donnant une couleur noire à l'objet. Le bas de la baguette était recouvert de cuir, matérialisant la poignée. Autour de l'outil, un dragon asiatique s'enroulait, sa queue formait un anneau à la limite entre la baguette et sa poignée. En le regardant, Gabriel y vit la presque réplique de l'illustration d'Orion dans le livre de Merlin. La créature était d'un gris foncé, aux reflets subtilement verts et turquoises, et il était parfaitement réaliste. Chaque écaille était parfaitement gravée sur son corps. De longues moustaches encadraient sa gueule, des cornes à l'image des bois de cerfs ornaient sa tête, se couchant sur sa nuque, et un fine crinière courrait le long de son corps semblable à celui des serpents. Sa tête trônait au bout de la baguette et ses serres, semblant êtres de diamant, étaient agrippées au bois noir.

Tous furent soufflé par la beauté de l'objet d'apparence peu commune pour une baguette. Mais seul Gabriel était capable de sentir son aura, de voir sa magie pulser. Hypnotisé, il leva lentement une main, sans la lâcher des yeux. Il fit planer ses doigts au dessus sans la toucher, palpant presque son énergie. Et tous l'observaient, fasciné par l'évidente communion entre le sorcier et son outil. Ollivander jubilait, très fier de lui.

Le jeune homme finit par saisir la poignée de cuir. Il sentit clairement la magie de sa baguette passer dans sa main, dans son bras et dans tout son corps en une vague de bienvenue qui lui tira un soupir. Elle était immédiatement devenue un extension de lui même. Il savait qu'ils s'entendaient déjà parfaitement comme s'ils s'étaient trop longtemps chercher. Il sentit même l'énergie de l'oeil d'Orion s'animer lorsqu'il avait refermé sa main sur l'outil. Les deux objets semblant se souhaiter la bienvenue, leur magie s'alliant à la perfection. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui avait fermé son oeil. Il sortit la baguette de son coffret d'un geste élégant.

Le dragon s'anima alors. Il se déroula un peu, se décollant de la baguette pour se dresser vers le visage de l'adolescent. Ses cornes se redressèrent pour donner une coiffe semblable à celle des cerfs mais plus fine et plus ramifiée. Sa crinière sembla prendre vie et flotta doucement autour de son corps. Il ouvrit un peu la gueule et émit un petit grondement accueillant, ronronnant presque alors que lien entre le sorcier et sa baguette se solidifiait déjà. Le jeune homme rouvrit doucement son œil alors que des billes de lumières s'échappait de la baguette. Se transformant en petites fées, elles voltèrent un peu partout, chatouillant les cheveux des présents. Finalement, un vent magique anima la pièce, chaud et doux mais chargé de puissance. Il disparût comme il était venu et tous virent le dragon s'incliner majestueusement devant son nouveau maître avant de reprendre sa place autour de la baguette et de s'immobiliser.

Gabriel ramena la baguette vers lui et effleura de son autre main. Seulement alors, il sembla sortir de la presque transe dans laquelle il était plongé depuis que le fabriquant de baguette était entré. Il releva le visage vers le veille homme visiblement surprit de le voir. Il n'avait même pas remarquer sa présence ou celle de Lucius.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne vous avez pas vu arriver. Désolé. Bonsoir monsieur Ollivander, dit-il en se ratatinant sur lui même ayant une fois de plus peur de la réprimande.

Lucius, qui était resté debout près de lui, posa une main sur son épaule la serrant doucement. Le jeune homme sursauta et renversa la tête en arrière pour voir le sourire de son père adoptif.

- Vous êtes rentré. Excusez-moi, je ne l'avez pas remarqué, dit-il très vite. Bonsoir.

- Calmes-toi, personne ne te reproche rien. Nous avons bien vu que tu étais occupé avec autre chose.

- Vous convient-elle ? Demanda le marchand de baguette bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Parfaitement, répondit Gabriel en baissant le regard. Elle est extraordinaire. Je... j'ai senti sa présence dés que vous êtes arrivé, expliqua-t-il.

- Nous avions remarqué, ricana Nikolaï. Tu ne répondais même plus lorsqu'on t'appelait.

- Excusez-moi, je...je..., s'excusa-t-il très vite.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est rien. Calmes-toi, rassura Narcissa.

L'adolescent regarda tour à tour chaque visage et n'y voyant aucune trace de contrariété mais plutôt de l'amusement et un peu d'inquiétude, il se calma.

- Cette baguette, je n'en ai jamais vu de telle, remarqua le russe en regardant l'outil que le jeune homme serrait dans ses mains.

- Elle m'a demandé un travail titanesque et en même temps elle m'a donné un grand bonheur, expliqua le veille homme. Je n'avais jamais créer une telle baguette.

Gabriel releva un regard curieux et interrogatif vers lui et l'homme entreprit une explication :

- Ma famille est fabricante de baguettes depuis des siècles et des siècles. Nous avons fait les baguettes de Merlin, des fondateurs de Poudlard et de beaucoup d'autres. Alors depuis des générations, nous accumulons toutes sortes de composants pour nos baguettes. Certains habitent nos étagères depuis des dizaines d'années, attendant qu'on les utilise. La première étape pour fabriquer une baguette sur mesure comme la vôtre consiste en un rituel que je pratique au milieu de ma réserve et qui me montre, grâce à votre signature magique que j'ai étudié la première fois que je suis venu, les meilleurs composants pour la baguette que je veux vous façonner.

Il marqua une pause et constatant qu'il avait l'attention générale, il poursuivit :

- J'ai été très étonné lorsque j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait pour la vôtre. Il y avait beaucoup de choses. Mais la plus part des composants sont venu d'un coffret qui nous avait été donné par Merlin en son temps comme cadeaux pour « faire une baguette extraordinaire » comme il l'avait dit à l'époque. Il prenait la poussière depuis des décennies et jamais nous n'avions trouvé le moyen d'en faire quoi que ce soit. Cette baguette, dit-il en la montrant du doigt l'outil magique, enfin la baguette centrale, est composée de quatre bois différents alors qu'habituellement il n'y en a qu'un ou deux. Il y a du houx, symbole d'équilibre et de force, autant physique que moral. Le roseau, qui démontre une capacité à utiliser la spiritualité comme un arme et c'est aussi un symbole de victoire dans le chaos. Du hêtre qui représente les livres, l'histoire et l'écriture. Et enfin, le chêne qui est un symbole de la protection et de la force.

- Quatre bois ?! S'étonna Narcissa.

- Oui, c'est extraordinaire n'est-ce pas, répondit Ollivander. En général, les fabricants de baguettes n'utilisent qu'un seul bois. Je suis le seul à avoir fait des baguettes à plusieurs bois puisque je suis le seul qui connaisse encore la méthode pour faire des baguette sur mesure. C'est un secret de famille et il n'y a que dans ce cas que cela est possible. Normalement, le fabricant créé ses baguettes à l'instinct puis elles attendent de trouver un sorcier avec qui elles s'accordent. Une baguette sur mesure, s'allie parfaitement à son maître, elle couvre tout son champs d'action magique et surtout : elle ne change jamais d'allégeance, comme cela peut-être le cas de simples baguettes. Pour avoir un tel lien avec son outils, il faut qu'elle soit parfaitement adapté, au millimètre. D'où les bois multiples. Mais quatre c'est beaucoup. Le maximum que j'ai eu au par avant été deux.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda timidement Gabriel.

Le veille homme lui sourit avant de lui répondre :

- Que vous avez de très grandes capacités en matière de magie mon prince.

Gabriel le regarda, étonné avant qu'un léger sourire n'habille ses lèvres. Il était heureux d'entendre cela. Alors il n'était pas un bon à rien sans aucun talent comme les Potter s'évertuaient à lui dire.

- Mais les bois qui la composent ne sont pas les seules choses incroyables de cette baguette, souligna le veille homme en levant l'index.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? Demanda le jeune homme curieux et plongé dans l'explication de l'homme face à lui.

- Comme je l'ai dit, après avoir fait le rituel, je me suis retrouvé avec beaucoup de composants et si je voulais vous donner la baguette parfaite, il fallait que j'utilise tout. C'était impossible de tout mettre dans une seule baguette, cela aurait donné une bombe à retardement. Alors je ne vous ai pas fait une mais deux baguettes, dit-il.

- Deux ?! S'étonna l'adolescent en baissant le regard sur ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Oui deux, reprit l'homme. La baguette de bois et le dragon qui s'enroule autour d'elle. Ce sont deux baguettes. L'une d'un style commun et l'autre qui est la première du genre. La première, est faîte des quatre bois dont je vous ai parlé et à l'intérieur, il y a une plume de phénix noir, très puissant, issu du coffret de Merlin et un crin de licorne qui contrôle cette puissance. Et le dragon, eh bien, il s'agit de mon plus beau chef d'oeuvre. C'est la première fois que je fais une telle chose, disons que je me suis laissé conduire par les sensations que ma procuré votre magie.

Il marqua une pause en regardant sa réalisation puis il reprit alors que tous étaient pendu à ses lèvres :

- Dans les composants qui ont été sélectionnés et qui provenaient eux aussi de Merlin, il y avait un gros morceau de corne d'un ancien dragon asiatique, des larmes de ce même dragon cristallisées sous forme de perles de nacres blanches et un diamant d'âme qui est une pierre très rare, quasi introuvable. C'est un diamant béni par les fées et qui a baigné dans leurs larmes. Je ne pouvais accordé toute ces puissances anciennes avec la plume, le crin et les quatre bois, j'ai donc fait une deuxième baguette. J'ai taillé le dragon dans la corne et à l'intérieur de celui-ci ce trouve les larmes de nacre. Ensuite pour lier les deux baguettes, je me suis servi du diamant, hautement pur et à effet stabilisant et liant pour faire les griffes du dragon. Lorsqu'il s'accroche à la première, le diamant permet la fusion des deux baguettes.

- C'est stupéfiant, souffla Nikolaï. Vous avez encore élevée la fabrication de baguette au rang de très grand art, dit-il au veille homme.

- Merci. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire mieux, répondit celui-ci. Ce petit miracle n'a été possible que parce qu'il s'agit de notre prince. Votre magie est remarquable et un tel instrument vous sera d'une grande aide, dit-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent. Je pense que vous pourrez obtenir divers effets en utilisant l'une ou l'autre des baguettes séparément ou les deux ensembles. Si vous leur en donnez l'ordre elles se sépareront et comme leurs cœurs ne sont pas les mêmes, leurs effets ne seront pas exactement les mêmes non plus. Je crois qu'ainsi vous pourrez encore affiner votre contrôle pour toutes les situations bien mieux qu'avec une baguette normale. Ce sera à vous de tester étant donné que c'est une première, je ne peux vous donner plus de précisions.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, répondit Ollivander en inclinant un peu la tête. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de créer une telle merveille. Ce fut un véritable plaisir.

Le fabriquant offrit une panoplie d'étuis spécialement fait pour cette baguette au jeune homme, certains se fixant à l'avant bras, d'autres aux jambes, pour aller sur une ceinture, bref des étuis en tout genre tous fait de cuir ouvragé et enchantés pour ne pas s'abîmer et pour ne pas perdre la baguette. Ollivander pris congé une fois les questions de l'adolescent taries. Il discuta encore un peu avec Lucius dans le hall d'entré puis il s'en alla.

Gabriel passa un moment à caresser doucement son nouvel outil, détaillant chaque relief du dragon du bout de ses doigts, le sentant vibrer à son contact. Effleurant ensuite le bois de la baguette centrale, il en perçus alors les différentes textures suivant qu'il touchait le roseau, le chêne, le houx ou le hêtre. Il souriait légèrement.

- C'est agréable n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Nikolaï qui l'observait depuis un moment.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement en levant le regard vers lui.

Maintenant que l'euphorie arrivée avec Ollivander était passée, il sentait sa fatigue revenir au galop. L'adrénaline estompée, son corps s'engourdissait de nouveau. Mais il n'en montra rien, comme à son habitude.

- Tu verras, une bonne baguette devient une véritable amie, lui dit Narcissa qui s'était assise à côté de lui.

- Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir offert, remercia-t-il d'une voix basse en adressant un petit sourire et un regard emplis de gratitude sincère à ses parents adoptifs.

- Tu as l'air fatigué mon poussin, remarqua la blonde en lui caressant la joue.

- Un peu, avoua-t-il.

Le fait qu'il avoue être fatigué alluma une alarme dans l'esprit des trois adultes. Depuis que Gabriel était arrivé dans le manoir, il ne s'était jamais plaint. Il n'avait jamais fait remarquer la moindre de ses faiblesses même lorsqu'elles étaient flagrantes. Il s'était même efforcé de cacher son épuisement, ses douleurs et son affaiblissement même si personne n'avait été dupe. Maintenant qu'il le disait tout haut, Lucius, Nikolaï et Narcissa commençaient à penser qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas et qui entamait sérieusement le jeune homme.

- On va aller manger et puis tu iras te coucher, annonça la blonde.

Gabriel acquiesça et tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Bientôt, Narcissa suivait Naël portant son maître et alla border l'adolescent qui somnolait depuis un moment. Assise au bord de son lit, elle embrassa le front de Gabriel lové contre le lion noir, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Bonne nuit poussin, dit-elle en commandant aux rideaux de se fermer.

Méli se mit à irradier d'une lumière douce et rassurante, se blottissant sous le menton du jeune homme. Narcissa remonta la couverture sur ses épaules alors qu'il bredouillait en s'endormant :

- Bonne nuit mère, souffla-t-il sans le réaliser alors qu'il avait dormait déjà.

Un immense sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front, écartant ses cheveux de son visage. Puis elle se leva, ferma les rideaux du lit et sortit. Elle regagna rapidement le salon où s'étaient installé son mari et leur ami pour leur raconter, toute excitée, ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Elle était heureuse que Gabriel l'appelle enfin ainsi. Elle était heureuse qu'il accepte qu'elle soit la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et elle se promit de remplir ce rôle du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

Un orage éclata ce soir là mais aucun des trois adultes n'y prêta attention. Ils discutaient tranquillement autour d'un verre. Ils discutaient essentiellement de Gabriel, de son état physique qui ne s'améliorait pas. Mais ils discutèrent aussi du fait qu'il commençait à s'ouvrir un peu même s'il ne parlait pas encore beaucoup de son passé. Ce qui était compréhensible étant donné que cela lui avait été interdit pendant de nombreuses années sous peine de punitions peu enviables. Ils seraient patients pour cela. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le forcer. Il leur avait parlé un peu, c'était déjà pas mal. Ils savaient pertinemment que soulager l'esprit du jeune homme prendrait du temps et qu'il y avait du travail. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son comportement renfermé et ses réactions souvent vives. À la moindre chose, la terreur s'emparait de lui de manière incontrôlable.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée que le russe quitta le manoir Malfoy. L'orage grondait toujours et les éclairs illuminaient par intermittence pièces et couloirs de leur lumière blanche. Narcissa et Lucius grimpèrent ensemble à l'étage pour gagner leur chambre pour la nuit. Passant devant celle de Gabriel, ils eurent envie de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Lucius entrouvrit la porte et regarda en direction du lit entouré de ses lourds rideaux de velours. L'orage grondait et éclairait les vitres animées de créatures magiques qui couraient dans tout les sens.

Le tonnerre couvrait le silence. Lucius s'apprêtait à refermer lorsque qu'un gémissement attira son attention. Il regarda Narcissa, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et la vit froncer les sourcils. Un petit cri de peur attira de nouveau leur attention et d'un accord tacite, ils entrèrent. Dans l'obscurité, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit d'où venait le bruit. Lucius ouvrit le baldaquin, Narcissa sortit sa baguette et prononça un lumos qui leur offrit une source de lumière stable.

Leurs yeux tombèrent alors sur Gabriel, toujours blottit contre Naël. Le lion noir était bien éveillé et avait son regard fixé sur son petit maître. Ses yeux félins se posèrent un instant sur Lucius qui y discerna de l'inquiétude. Nea, Feiwan et Méli étaient aussi réveillés mais leur attention était entièrement dirigée vers l'adolescent. Le couple se concentra alors sur son fils adoptif. Ils se figèrent en le voyant.

Le jeune homme tremblait fortement. La moitié visible de son visage était crispée en une grimace de terreur et de douleur qui leur brisa le cœur et alluma une alarme dans leurs esprits. Ses poings étaient serrés à tel point que ses ongles perçaient sa peau, faisant couler le sang. La sueur perlait sur sa peau terriblement pâle et y collait quelques mèches ébènes. Il mordait sa lèvre jusqu'à en faire couler une fine rivière carmine. Sa paupière résolument close indiquait qu'il dormait et tout le reste conduisait au cauchemar. Des gémissements de peur passaient la barrière de dents serrées et sa poitrine était agitée d'un souffle erratique.

Le couple échangea un rapide regards inquiet et Lucius s'assit au bord du matelas. Il leva une main et la dirigea vers l'épaule de l'adolescent dans l'intention de le réveiller.

- Gabriel, appela-t-il alors qu'il allait le toucher.

Mais à peine l'eut-il effleuré que le jeune homme poussa un cri de pure terreur. Ses bras se levèrent devant son visage en une tentative de protection alors qu'il dormait toujours. Il se tendit encore d'avantage si c'était possible et ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Lucius stoppa immédiatement son geste et ramena sa main vers lui.

L'inquiétude prit encore de l'intensité chez les deux parents qui se mirent à appeler plus fort leur fils adoptif dans l'espoir de le réveiller mais rien y faisait. Narcissa fit apparaître une multitude de bougies pour éclairer la pièce. Ils essayèrent de nouveau de le toucher mais à chaque fois le jeune homme criait de peur, totalement perdu dans son cauchemar. Il sursautait aussi à chaque coup de tonnerre. Après plusieurs minutes de tentatives infructueuses, la blonde commençait presque à paniquer devant l'apparente terreur et douleur qu'elle lisait sur le visage du jeune homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à soulager.

- Lucius, appela-t-elle avec angoisse.

- J'ai une idée, annonça celui-ci en sortant sa baguette.

Il la pointa vers Gabriel et dit :

- Legilimens !

Instantanément, il pénétra l'esprit fragile et vulnérable du jeune homme. La première chose qui le frappa fut la véritable terreur qui y régnait. S'il n'avait pas eu un total contrôle de ses émotions, il s'y serait noyé lui aussi. En plus de cette peur déchirante il y avait de la douleur, physique et morale, de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, du désespoir, de l'impuissance et une immense solitude. La tempête de sentiment secoua un moment l'homme blond et il lui fallut quelque instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsque cela fut fait, il put prendre conscience des images qui défilaient dans l'esprit torturé de son fils. Très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots du manoir Potter. Un orage faisait rage à l'extérieur, éclairant par intermittence la totale obscurité qui régnait là. Chaque coup de tonnerre faisait vibrer les murs. Il y régnait la même ambiance que le jour où il avait sauvé le jeune homme de son enfer. L'air était lourd et moite à cause de l'orage et il y avait toujours cette odeur de renfermé, d'humidité, de sang et d'urine qui aurait rendu malade plus d'une personne.

Soudain, un cri de souffrance et des ricanement attirèrent son attention. Il avança, se dirigeant vers le bruit et aperçus bientôt la lueur faiblarde d'une unique lampe à huile. Il avança encore pour se retrouver devant la même cellule où il avait trouvé Gabriel. Lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux une rage noire s'empara de lui.

Là, en face de lui, contre le mur humide, son fils adoptif, sous son ancienne apparence et sans ses cicatrices, était enchaîné comme une bête. Il pendait mollement au bout de ses chaînes, ses poignets en sang, ses jambes refusant de le tenir. Il portait un simple tee-shirt trop grand et un vieux jean. Les vêtements étaient déchirés et imbibés du liquide de vie. Le visage maigre était entaillé, taché du liquide vermeil et parsemé de bleus. Ses cheveux étaient sales et plaqués à sa peau par la transpiration. La lumière faible de la lampe et celle furtive des éclairs accentuaient encore l'état déplorable de l'adolescent qui gémissait de douleur.

En face de lui, objet de toute la fureur de Lucius, se tenait James Potter et un autre homme, un auror du manoir. Les deux hommes souriaient sadiquement, tenant leur baguettes pointées vers le jeune homme.

- Arrêtez... S'il vous plaît... Je vous en supplie, pria le jeune homme d'une voix faible et tremblante, chargée de douleur et de peur.

Cette intonation brisa le cœur du blond qui voulut accourir au côté de son fils adoptif. Mais la grille qui le séparait de lui et de ses tortionnaires refusa de le laisser passer. Il chercha alors sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas.

- Nous arrêter ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu mérites cette punition sale monstre, cracha James.

Il prononça un sort et une profonde entaille déchira lentement, terriblement lentement le bras maigre du jeune homme. Gabriel, encore sous l'apparence de Harry Potter, cria à plein poumon. Lucius ressentit aussi sa douleur et il serra les dents. Il était évident que le ressentit de la souffrance avait été accentué par le sort. Une blessure de ce genre était déjà douloureuse mais là c'était presque insupportable même pour le blond qui avait quand même une bonne tolérance à la douleur. Il vacilla dangereusement. Sa rage montait encore et il cria sa colère mais personne ne l'entendit.

- Cesses de hurler ainsi ! Cria l'autre homme en lui assénant un coup au visage qui fit cracher du sang à l'adolescent. Tu ne mérites rien d'autre que ça. Si nous te laissions faire tu deviendrais un danger public espèce de monstre.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais Lucius entendit son questionnement intérieur au milieu de sa douleur :

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Est-ce vrai ? Suis-je un monstre ? »

Un nouveau sort le blessa et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier malgré la douleur fulgurante qui traversa son corps. Les éclairs illuminaient toujours le cachot, lui donnant un air lugubre amplifié par le tonnerre couvrant partiellement les rires des deux bourreaux.

« Sûrement. » Pensa-t-il. « Si tout le monde me le dit, ça doit-être vrai. Je suis un monstre. »

- Tu n'aurais jamais du naître ! S'écria James.

« Je n'aurais jamais du naître. » Se dit-il alors ivre de souffrance.

- Tu as failli tuer ta mère en venant au monde, tu es un danger pour ton frère, ta famille, les autres et une gène pour moi. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Mais tu mérites cette punition pour exister, termina-t-il en entaillant une fois de plus le peu de peau intact qu'il restait, faisant couler le liquide de vie en abondance.

L'adolescent était au bord de l'évanouissement mais un nouveau coup de l'auror l'obligea à rester éveillé.

« Je ne mérite pas de vivre. » Pensa-t-il. « Je veux mourir. » Pleura-t-il dans son esprit au bord du gouffre.

S'en fut trop pour Lucius, il ne voulait plus assister à ça. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là et vite. Il avait promis de le protéger et il le ferait. S'agrippant aux barreaux, il tenta de les secouer avec rage mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Il se força au calme malgré les gémissement de douleurs et les émotions déchirées qui lui parvenait comme les insultes des deux hommes.

Il se souvint alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'esprit de son fils et non dans la réalité. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un coup. Il ne serait pas difficile de le manipuler pour écarter le cauchemar. Le jeune homme était faible et sans défenses aucunes au niveau mental. Il se concentra et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour ramener le calme, projetant son propre esprit dans celui de Gabriel, repoussant de sa force les souvenirs sombres qui le tourmentaient.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un espace blanc et neutre, debout, et face à lui, Gabriel sous sa nouvelle apparence, avec son bandeau, ses brassards et son pyjama de soie, était recroquevillé au sol. Il était roulé en boule et tremblait de tout son corps, gémissant de terreur. Prestement, l'homme s'avança et s'accroupit près de lui :

- Gabriel, appela-t-il d'une voix douce et chaude.

Le jeune homme sursauta mais ne bougea pas.

- Gabriel, interpella-t-il de nouveau d'une voix rassurante. Regardes moi mon fils, demanda-t-il.

L'appellation sembla faire réagir l'adolescent qui ouvrit son œil et regarda Lucius.

- C'est moi, tu vois, remarqua l'homme. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, c'est fini.

- Père ? Interrogea craintivement le jeune homme.

Lucius sourit et approcha lentement une main de son visage. Gabriel se tendit mais ne se déroba pas. Le blond lui caressa tendrement la joue :

- C'est moi. Tout va bien maintenant, assura-t-il.

À bout, l'adolescent se jeta contre son torse et l'adulte s'empressa de refermer ses bras autour de lui d'un geste protecteur, voulant le cacher du monde cruel dans lequel il avait vécu jusque là.

Regagnant la réalité, Lucius s'aperçut que Gabriel s'était réellement jeté dans ses bras avec maladresse à cause de ses jambes récalcitrantes. Il s'empressa alors de mieux l'installer sur ses genoux avant de fermer de nouveau ses bras autour de lui. L'adolescent avait enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine et avait accroché ses mains à ses vêtements, désespérément. Il tremblait fortement et respirait de manière saccadé.

Un éclair et un coup de tonnerre animèrent la chambre et Gabriel sursauta violemment. Aussitôt, Lucius insonorisa la pièce et ferma les immenses rideaux devant les baies vitrées, occultant totalement l'orage de deux coups de baguette. Celui-ci faisait aussi rage dans le cauchemar de son fils et il soupçonna qu'il devait être responsable de l'éveil de ce souvenir particulier. Il referma ensuite ses bras autour du corps frêle et tremblant de peur. Il lui caressa le dos d'un geste rassurant et tendre alors que le jeune homme se blottissait un peu plus contre lui en quête de réconfort.

- Lucius, appela doucement Narcissa qui avait observé la scène avec inquiétude.

Il la regarda et elle lu la colère dans ses yeux mais pas une colère dirigée contre elle, donc elle ne s'en formalisa pas et devina que c'était ce qu'il avait vu qui l'avait mit en rage. Mais elle y vit aussi beaucoup de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

- Il a fait un terrible cauchemar, dit-il à voix basse. Des souvenirs de son ancienne vie.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Narcissa se fasse une idée de ce qu'avait put être ce cauchemar. Elle s'assit à côté de son mari et se mit à caresser les cheveux du jeune homme terrorisé.

- Tu es en sécurité maintenant mon poussin. Tout va bien. C'est fini tout ça pour toi maintenant, rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce et tendre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gabriel se s'était toujours pas calmé. Il n'avait pas bougé et s'était même tassé un peu plus dans l'étreinte protectrice de son père adoptif, tremblant encore. Sa respiration s'était calmée un peu mais elle restait toujours trop rapide au goût de Lucius. Les deux adultes tentaient par tout les moyens de le rassurer mais ils n'y parvenaient que peu. Le blond le serrait toujours contre lui, le réchauffant et lui parlant doucement.

Finalement, le maître de maison appela un elfe et demanda une potion calmante ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Deux fioles lui furent rapidement amenées. Il attrapa le calmant et avec beaucoup de douceur, il écarta le jeune homme de sa poitrine, gardant cependant un bras enroulé autour de lui pour qu'il sente sa présence.

- Tiens. Bois ça, ordonna-t-il doucement. Ça t'aidera à te détendre.

Il porta le petit contenant à aux lèvres de son fils encore tremblant et dont les mains étaient encore accrochées à ses vêtements. Docilement, Gabriel avala le liquide et aussitôt fait, il cacha de nouveau son visage contre l'épaule de Lucius en quête de protection.

- C'est bien, félicita le blond en se remettant à lui caresser le dos.

Narcissa baladait toujours ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. Les familiers regardaient leur maître sans bouger, Nea s'étant mise à chanter depuis quelques minutes sans que sa voix magique ne parvienne à apaiser Gabriel. Il ne fallut qu'une petite minute pour que les tremblements du frêle adolescent ne cessent enfin et que ses poings se desserrent un peu sans toutefois lâcher le tissu. Sa respiration se calma finalement et tout les muscles de son corps se détendirent progressivement. Le couple se décontracta en même temps que lui, un peu rassuré. Ils restèrent silencieux le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et à aucun moment Lucius ne desserra son étreinte.

- Je suis désolé, bredouilla Gabriel sans bouger de sa place. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'excuser mon poussin, assura Narcissa d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Merci. Merci d'être venu me chercher, murmura-t-il ensuite à l'attention du blond.

Lucius comprit qu'il ne parlait pas juste du cauchemar mais aussi du jour où il l'avait trouvé au manoir Potter. Il resserra un peu son étreinte autour de lui.

- Ce n'est rien Gabriel. Je serais venu plus tôt si j'avais su. Tu ne retourneras jamais là bas mon fils, c'est promit.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-il de nouveau.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence léger puis Lucius demanda d'une voix douce et rassurante :

- Cela fait longtemps que tu fais de tels cauchemars ?

Gabriel se tendit un peu et hésita à répondre mais il le fit finalement, se sentant en confiance :

- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, avoua-t-il.

- Et tu en fais souvent ? Interrogea le chef de famille.

- Toutes les nuits, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante se blottissant un peu plus contre son père qui resserra ses bras pour le rassurer.

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent, comprenant enfin d'où venait la fatigue récurrente du jeune homme. Impossible qu'il récupère avec des nuits si agitées. Et à la fatigue physique devait s'ajouter l'épuisement moral et le stress de tel cauchemars.

- Pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dit mon poussin ? Demanda la blonde.

Elle conjura un linge propre et détacha l'une de ses mains des vêtements du blond avec délicatesse pour ensuite nettoyer les entailles qu'il s'était faites dans sa paume.

- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup trop pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. J'ai l'habitude, ça ira, dit-il en se détachant un peu de Lucius.

- Tu dois nous parler de ce genre de choses Gabriel, intervint l'homme d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tu as besoin de repos et ces cauchemars ne t'aident pas. Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour ça mais pas si tu ne nous le dit pas. Ça pourrait te tuer à la longue. Tu ne nous embêteras certainement pas en nous parlant de telles choses.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de supporter ces souvenirs constamment, continua Narcissa. On peut trouver des solutions pour te soulager tu sais, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue et en poursuivant sa tâche avec sa deuxième main puis avec sa lèvre.

- C'est vrai ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour mes cauchemars ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Pour quelques nuits au moins grâce à la potion de sommeil sans rêves qui, comme son nom l'indique, te permettra de dormir sans rêver, expliqua le blond. Tu n'en as pas entendu parler à Poudlard ?

L'adolescent fit non de la tête.

- On ne pourra pas l'utiliser plus de quelques jours, ce ne serrait pas bon pour ton corps mais d'ici là, nous trouverons une solution plus permanente, assura-t-il. Je suis sûr que Nikolaï pourras nous aider à trouver une façon de brider tes souvenirs pour qu'ils ne te tourmentent plus.

- Vraiment ?

- On cherchera et on trouvera une solution tous ensembles, assura la blonde.

- Merci.

Le couple lui sourit doucement.

- Tu vas boire cette potion, annonça Lucius en prenant la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Tu vas dormir, tu en as besoin et je te promet que tu ne feras aucun cauchemar. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et but le contenu de la petite fiole de verre stylisé. Lucius le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il fut totalement et profondément endormit. Son visage détendu n'indiquant plus le moindre malaise, il le réinstalla contre le flanc du grand félin noir. Narcissa remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et embrassa son front.

- Veillez bien sur lui et venez nous chercher si quelque chose ne va pas, dit-elle en regardant les familiers magiques en sachant qu'ils comprenaient.

Naël, Nea et Feiwan inclinèrent la tête vers elle alors que Méli se blottissait de nouveau dans le cou de son maître. Elle referma alors les rideaux du lit et suivit son mari à l'extérieur, éteignant au passage toutes les lumières.

Le couple gagna sa chambre. Lucius s'assit au bord du lit. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les doigts. Maintenant que Gabriel s'était tranquillement rendormit et que son inquiétude avait diminué, sa fureur revenait en force.

- Quand Draco nous a dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars, je ne m'attendais pas à des rêves aussi violents, remarqua-t-il.

Narcissa s'assit à côté de lui, captant la moindre de ses émotions comme si c'était les siennes. Calme, elle posa une main dans son dos et demanda :

- Qu'avez vous vu très cher ?

- Une séance de torture en règle, dit-il avec colère.

La femme sursauta et demanda une nouvelle fois :

- Racontez moi s'il vous plaît. Je veux savoir ce qui tourmente notre fils ainsi.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça ma douce, répondit-il en enroulant un bras autour de ses reins.

- Dîtes moi, insista-t-elle. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que nous devons guérir exactement.

Lucius abdiqua, d'accord avec ce raisonnement. Il raconta alors en détail ce qu'il avait vu, rapportant aussi les paroles des deux hommes et les pensées du jeune homme. À la fin du récit, une larme roula sur la joue de porcelaine de la blonde. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui inclina la sienne vers elle.

- Vouloir mourir à un si jeune âge. Ces gens sont abjectes pour avoir mit une telle idée dans la tête d'un enfant de son âge, remarqua-t-elle.

- Les Potter, leurs amis et le vieux fou paieront pour tout ça, je le jure, se promit Lucius.

- J'espère bien très cher, mais avant nous devons faire quelque chose pour ces cauchemars.

- Oui. J'ai peut-être une idée. J'en parlerais demain avec Nikolaï, il devrait pouvoir m'aider.

- Dans ce cas, allons dormir à présent. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir, remarqua Narcissa alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà voilà. Alors ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite. Je suis sadique dans toutes mes fics (dit-elle avec son terrifiant sourire de dragonneau maléfique). Mais dites moi ce que vous pensez de « l'oeil d'Orion » ? Et de la baguette ? Cette baguette dont je suis très fier, très très fier même. Dîtes moi tout dans vos petites reviews please.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « Mitsuaki Anshin », vous découvrirez dans celui-ci ce que va faire Gabriel dans les prochains moi avec une grosse surprise à la fin du chapitre !

À la semaine prochaine ! Audragon !


	10. Mitsuaki Anshin

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous revoilà tous réuni en se glorieux samedi pour un nouveau chapitre de « Apparences Trompeuses », le dixième ! On passe un cap là. Le dixième chapitre et trois cent quarante sept reviews ! C'est énorme je n'aurais jamais crut en avoir autant et retenir ainsi votre attention cher lecteur. Ça me fait plaisir. Donc notre rendez vous hebdomadaire et le dixième chapitre ! C'est partie !

Pour commencer, un très très grand merci aux reviewers comme toujours ! J'aime beaucoup lire vos remarques. Arigatou gosaimasu (merci beaucoup) à shizuka29, lilly, adenoide, brigitte26, MALYNE34, Akirafye, virginie evans, Waanzin die, Miss Graves, Morgane25, juishi, Guest, soulshells, Morgana-Astraliane, elo-didie, Lassa-Liam, Iris-kun, Aralorn, Lady shadow, , sakura-okasan, Vérité, Arya, MyFairLadyRose, 77Hildegard, caence, Mini-Yuya, Belldandy55555, Eileen Ana, Dymitry, shishi-sama, mayawene. Big Merci ! Vos avis sont d'une grande importance pour moi.

Avant de continuer, je dois une explication à mes lecteurs. J'ai reçu une review sur ma fic de « Shugojinchou » et de « Seconde Chance » d'un lecteur un peu dégoûté et je peux aisément le comprendre. Beaucoup de ceux qui me suivent depuis mes débuts ont de quoi être un peu en colère mais je vais m'expliquer immédiatement. Vous êtes en colère de voir que je publie de nouvelles fics alors que mes premières « Le héros d'un peuple », « Seconde Chance », « Shugojinchou » et « Une façade pour vivre », attendent une suite depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Alors, je n'ai pas abandonné ces fics pour celles que je publie en ce moment. En réalité, ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai rien écrit. J'ai eu une année plutôt très chargée, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis dans tout les sens possibles et imaginables en plus de problèmes de santés et je n'avais pas une minute à moi. Il faut savoir que les chapitres des fics de Harry Potter que je publie en ce moment sont écrit depuis longtemps. L'écriture de « Apparences Trompeuses » par exemple a commencé en même temps que « Seconde chance », sauf que je n'avais pas publié ces fics. En ce moment j'ai à peine le temps de lire vos reviews et d'écrire les avant propos des chapitres. Et encore je dois le faire un peu tout les jours pour qu'ils soient près pour le samedi suivant. Si j'ai décidé de publier ces fics c'est parce que d'ici trois semaine un mois j'aurais tout le temps du monde pour écrire. Mes problèmes sont presque réglés et je vais pouvoir de nouveau m'adonner à ma passion bien plus souvent. Et donc, d'ici un mois tout au plus, je serais capable d'assumer toutes les fics que j'ai entamé et vous aurez droit à un chapitre toute les deux semaines au moins sur toutes mes histoires. C'est pour cela que je me suis permisse de nouvelles publications. Alors ne soyez pas en colère s'il vous plaît ça arrive.

En plus, si je puis me permettre, je suis un des rare auteurs à publier autant en si peu de temps. Moi j'ai plus de deux cents fic en alerte et c'est à peine si j'ai un chapitre par semaine, deux dans le meilleur des cas et je manque franchement de lecture d'ailleurs alors un peu de patience, je n'abandonne rien du tout.

Bon la réponses à vos questions et remarques maintenant qu'en dites vous ?

Premièrement la fameuse baguette double de Gabriel. Quand j'ai créer cette baguette, je voulais sortir des sentiers battus et de tout ce que l'on voit habituellement dans le domaine, c'est un peu toujours la même chose je trouve en matière de baguette et ce dans presque toutes les fics. Elle a suscité pas mal de questions de votre côté. D'abord quel est son principe ? Alors il y a deux baguettes qui peuvent ou non être séparée. Selon la configuration, elle aura des propriétés différentes. Cette baguette cache encore beaucoup de secrets et vous aurez des explications sur elle dans d'autres chapitres. Vous comprendrez alors pourquoi j'ai décidé de la faire ainsi, mais je ne vous direz rien de plus pour le suspense. On m'a dit voir une ressemblance entre le dragon de la baguette et celui de « dragon city » le jeu facebook. À vous de voir, je ne connais pas ce jeu. Et donc, avec cette baguette vous aurez constaté que la baguette jumelle de Voldi n'appartient donc pas à Gabriel.

Venons ensuite à l'oeil d'Orion qui attise également beaucoup votre curiosité. Alors on m'a demandé à quoi il pouvait bien servir s'il ne permettait pas à Gabriel de voir de nouveau de son œil droit ? Et bien, cet objet, vous le constaterez plus tard, à bien des pouvoirs que je ne vous livrerez pas tout de suite. Sachez juste qu'il aura une grande importance plus tard dans la fic.

Certains ont eut la sensation que la baguette et l'oeil d'Orion reconnaissaient et acceptaient Gabriel. Et bien c'est tout à fait le cas mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit le prince des Myrdiaël. Ces deux objets renferment pas mal de secrets et vous aurez l'occasion de le découvrir dans la suite de l'histoire.

Ensuite, revenons un peu sur ce cher Gabriel. On m'a fait remarquer qu'avec la perte de son œil il devait avoir des problèmes d'équilibres. Je n'ai pas oublié ce détail, j'ai juste jugé inutile d'appuyer dessus puisque pour le moment, le problème d'équilibre ne se pose pas vraiment étant donné qu'il ne marche pas et qu'il se déplace grâce à Naël. Le temps qu'il réapprenne à marcher seul, il aura eut le temps d'appréhender sa vision réduite et de s'y habituer. Dans le même registre, on aurait pu parler d'un autre problème qui se pose aussi dans cette situation (que vous n'avez pas remarquer mais je vous en parle pour la culture) qui est celui d'appréhender les distances. Parce lorsque l'on passe d'une vision binoculaire à une vision monoculaire on n'évalue les distances différemment. Encore une fois je n'ai pas appuyé sur ce problème, puisque qu'après sa longue immobilisation, Gabriel a eu le temps de ce faire suffisamment à sa nouvelle vision pour ne pas que cela le gêne.

Toujours sur les problèmes résultants des séquelles de Gabriel. On m'a aussi fait remarqué que comme sa vision du côté droit était inexistant, il devrait se montrer plus attentif à ce qu'il se passe de se côté, sursauter lorsque quelque chose arrive par là puisqu'il ne le voit pas venir... c'est tout à fait exact mais encore une fois, j'ai jugé inutile d'appuyer là dessus puisque qu'avec son passé, il sursaute et stress pour beaucoup de choses. Que cela vienne de sa droite ou non.

Et pour finir sur ce sujet, il y a les difficultés d'habillages de Gabriel. Alors bien sûr c'est difficile pour lui et je le dis dans mes textes. Lorsque Narcissa est là, elle l'aide avec des sorts mais lorsqu'il est tout seul, il se débrouille. Ça lui prend du temps et c'est compliqué mais c'est loin d'être impossible, j'ai essayé moi même pour en être sûr. Il ne faut pas le comparer à une personne âgée qui a des difficultés à se mouvoir puisque c'est loin d'être la même situation même si ça y ressemble. Il faudrait plutôt le comparer à une personne en fauteuil roulant et en général, ces personnes savent très bien se débrouiller seul. C'est aussi le cas de Gabriel.

Du côté des séquelles psychologiques, on m'a demandé si Gabriel reprendrait du poils de la bête ? Si un petit côté Serpentard finirait par ressortir ? Et s'il se comporterait un jour comme un prince digne de ce nom ? Alors, Gabriel va changer et se reconstruire. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne resterait pas une petite chose sans défense, ça vaut aussi au niveau mental mais je n'en dirais pas plus sur la question.

On m'a aussi posé une très bonne question : Comment Harry a-t-il pu échapper à Voldemort lors de sa première année devant le miroir de Rised, alors que de toute évidence dans cette fic, il ne bénéficie pas de la protection de sa mère ? Très bonne question je dois dire, je me demandais si quelqu'un me la poserait un jour. Mais vous n'aurez pas la réponse, pas tout de suite mais il y a effectivement une raison, quelque chose qui l'a aidé à survivre à cette confrontation. Et je vous révélerais et expliquerais cela plus tard dans la fic.

Revenons ensuite sur les explications donné par Salazar et que certains semble avoir mal comprit. Il dit que Gabriel est le deuxième prince après Merlin, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être mal formulé les choses. Il n'y a eu que deux princes en tout, Merlin et Gabriel. Il n'y a eu personne entre eux. Et je l'ai déjà dit dans mes avant propos précédents mais ni Voldy ni Dumby ne savent quoi que ce soit sur les Myrdiaël alors non, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est un ancien prince Myrdiaël qui aurait mal tourné.

Le fait que Gaby appelle Narcissa et Lucius, père et mère a l'air de déranger certains d'entre vous. Vous trouvez que ça fait bizarre surtout s'il doit-être en couple avec Draco. Alors c'est vrai que c'est une situation peu banale mais il faut bien se dire que Gaby est jeune et qu'il a toujours voulut avoir une vrai famille. Les parents qu'il n'a jamais eu et il les trouve en Narcissa et Lucius qu'il considérera vraiment comme sa mère et son père et les nommera donc ainsi. Il va falloir vous y faire.

Point suivant : pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il réussit à ouvrir la chambre des secrets alors que je dis que seul Gabriel le peut ? Vous aurez l'explication lorsque Gabriel retournera dans la chambre, c'est prévu. Et à propos, oui Gabriel retournera à Poudlard, je l'ai déjà dit il me semble. Mais je ne vous direz pas quand ni comment ni pourquoi.

Je parle beaucoup de dragon dans cette fic mais y aura-t-il un familier dragon pour Gabriel ? Je dois dire que j'hésite encore sur la question. J'aimerais bien mais je ne lui trouve pas encore de réelle utilité et comme je l'ai dit je ne met jamais rien sans raison alors mettre un dragon juste pour mettre un dragon ne m'intéresse pas. Donc on verra bien si j'ai besoin d'un dragon, je mettrais un dragon, sinon, il n'y en aura pas.

Une autre question qui m'a fait sourire : que vais-je faire des jumeaux Weasley ? Deux personnages que touts le monde aime. Alors sachez que nos deux farceurs préféré ont des apparitions de prévus dans le scénario mais je n'en dit pas plus.

Quand reverra-t-on Draco ? Et verra-t-on les tortures qu'il fera subir aux Potter ? Mystère et boule de gum. Vous verrez mais je crois que les questions vont pleuvoir à la fin de ce chapitre. Au fait pour la énième fois : Sirius arrive ne vous en faîte pas. Je répond à cette question à chaque début de chapitre ça devient lassant.

Et pour finir sur vos questions, une petite parenthèse onomastique. Il y en a qui se sont posé la question de la signification du titre de ce chapitre « Mitsuaki Anshin ». Alors c'est un nom japonais. Le prénom, Mitsuaki, signifie « lumière d'automne » et le nom, Anshin, signifie « tranquillité d'esprit ». Voilà pour votre curiosité. J'adore les noms japonais qui ont tous leur signification. Je me suis régalé de ce côté d'ailleurs dans ma fic « Shugojinchou » et je prend encore plus de soin aux choix de ces noms qu'avec les autres, je peux y passer des heures et des heures.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a aussi la publication du deuxième chapitre de « Maître d'ombre » aujourd'hui. Donc sur ce Avé à J. et bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 10 :

Mitsuaki Anshin

Lorsque Nikolaï arriva au manoir le lendemain, il fut accueilli par un elfe de maison.

- Les maîtres sont dans la chambre du jeune maître Gabriel monsieur Kitaëv, lui signala-t-il de sa voix aigu.

Le mage de combat fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet. Il grimpa rapidement à l'étage et trouva la pièce qu'il cherchait. Il toqua légèrement à la porte et appuya sur la poignée. Il passa sa tête dans l'ouverture et vit Lucius l'inviter à entrer d'un signe de tête. Il vit immédiatement à l'expression de l'homme qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Les rideaux des baies vitrées étaient ouverts, laissant entrer le soleil, mais pas ceux du lit. Seul un pans de velours sombre avait été relevé pour permettre à Narcissa de s'asseoir au bord du matelas. Le lit était encore plongé dans une presque obscurité coupée par la lumière de Méli. Lucius était debout près de sa femme qui se retourna et adressa un signe de tête au russe en guise de salut. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son fils encore paisiblement endormi et dont-elle caressait la joue.

Nikolaï s'approcha en silence et vit son élève dormant contre le flanc du grand félin noir. Le couple semblait inquiet ce qui n'aida pas à calmer son angoisse éveillée par son instinct. Il leva un regard interrogatif vers son ami. Lucius pressa doucement l'épaule de sa femme qui tourna le visage vers lui :

- Laissons le dormir encore, il en a besoin, murmura-t-il. Allons discuter en bas.

Elle acquiesça, se releva et referma les rideaux autour du lit. Les trois adultes redescendirent s'installer au salon et aussitôt le russe demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons enfin découvert pourquoi Gabriel semblait de plus en plus fatigué jour après jour, annonça Lucius.

Il garda le silence et son ami l'interrogea du regard.

- Draco nous avait dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars, reprit le blond. Eh bien, c'est pire que ce que nous avions imaginé.

Il raconta en détail ce qui s'était produit la veille sans rien omettre, que ce soit ses propres sensations, celle de l'adolescent ou encore ce qu'il avait entendu et vu. Il rapporta également les longues minutes de tension qui avaient suivi son réveil et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ensuite.

Lorsqu'il se tut, sa colère était revenue et Nikolaï ne semblait pas plus heureux. Il y eu un lourd silence et finalement le russe inspira profondément pour se calmer. La vengeance attendrait, il devait d'abord aider son élève.

- Nous pouvons lui donner des potions de sommeil sans rêves pendant quelques jours mais on ne peut risquer de lui en donner plus longtemps. Ce serait dangereux pour lui, remarqua Narcissa.

- Tu as une idée Lucius ? Demanda son ami avec son accent slave.

- Mahotokoro et Mitsuaki Anshin, lâcha-t-il alors que le visage du russe se fendait d'un sourire.

Lorsque Gabriel ouvrit de nouveau son œil, il avait l'esprit embrumé mais il se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus fait un seul cauchemar et il avait profondément dormi. Il avait dormi comme jamais depuis sa naissance. Les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant le soleil venir réchauffer sa peau. Naël releva la tête et vint effleurer doucement son visage de son museau. Le jeune homme sourit et se mit à lui grattouiller le front, provoquant un doux ronronnement. Bientôt, Feiwan, Méli et Nea vinrent réclamer un peu d'attention à leur tour. Une fois ses bonjours fait, Gabriel se redressa et frotta ses yeux baillant largement.

- Tu as bien dormi mon poussin ? Fit la voix de Narcissa.

Regardant vers la porte, le jeune homme vit sa mère adoptive qui venait d'entrer. Avec un sourire elle avança vers lui et s'assit au bord du lit après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

- Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tant mieux. As-tu faim ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Un petit peu, dit-il. Ai-je dormi longtemps ?

- Nous sommes en début d'après-midi mais ne t'en fait pas, continua-t-elle en le voyant déjà s'inquiéter, tu en avais besoin. Tu n'as pas refait de cauchemar ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Non.

- Bon. Tu vas aller te laver et je vais préparer tes vêtements pendant ce temps là. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un sourire. Assit sur le dos de Naël, il gagna la salle de bain alors que Narcissa chantonnait joyeusement en voyageant dans le dressing. Finalement, Gabriel se retrouva habillé d'une longue tunique noire descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse et fendu à partir de ses hanche de chaque coté. Légèrement moulante et sans manches, son col aux inspirations chinoises couvrait le bas de son cou et un fin laçage de cuir formait un petit « v » et descendait sur le haut de son torse. Un pantalon blanc un peu bouffant couvrait ses jambes et des bottes de cuir noir montaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Un étui à baguette fut fixé sur sa cuisse et l'outil y trouva rapidement sa place. Ses cheveux furent coiffés en une multitude de fines tresse terminée d'une perle de nacre blanc. Dans sa nuque, un large bandeau noir les rassemblait grossièrement et des chaînettes d'argent fixés à son cache œil tombaient jusqu'au morceau de tissu ébène. Sa tenue alliée à son bandeau et ses brassards le rendaient très élégant.

Narcissa était heureuse. Son fils était magnifique, ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier à voix haute, et il semblait en meilleure forme après cette nuit de sommeil même si elle se doutait qu'il faudrait encore de nombreuses heures de repos pour rattraper son épuisement. Au moins, ce matin, il avait le sourire.

Nea vint se poser avec délicatesse sur son épaule, étonnamment légère malgré sa taille plutôt imposante. Feiwan s'enroula autour du cou de Naël, dissimulé par son abondante crinière et Méli prit place sur la tête du félin. Gabriel, installé sur le dos de son familier et accompagné de Narcissa qui marchait à côté de lui, descendit alors au rez de chaussé. Ils rejoignirent une véranda dans laquelle étaient installés Lucius et Nikolaï qui accueillirent le jeune homme souriant avec bonheur, appréciant son teint moins pâle. Le blond se leva et le porta pour l'installer dans l'un des fauteuils d'osier blanc au coussin de lin couleur du café au lait. Il le serra furtivement contre lui avec tendresse, lui tirant un soupir d'aise.

Narcissa lui fit apporter un plateau repas léger qui se retrouva rapidement sur ses genoux et il mangea calmement en discutant avec les trois adultes. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, un elfe vint le débarrasser.

- Gabriel, commença alors Lucius, pendant que tu dormais, moi, Narcissa et Nikolaï avons discuté de tes cauchemars, annonça-t-il.

L'adolescent se fit alors très attentif et se tendit un peu, inquiet.

- Nous avons peut-être trouver une solution pour toi, continua-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il plein de l'espoir de se débarrasser des rêves noirs qui le hantaient depuis des années.

- Puisqu'on te le dit, ricana Nikolaï.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'adolescent curieux.

- C'est un homme qui s'appelle Mitsuaki Anshin qui devrait pouvoir t'aider et par la même occasion t'apprendre plein de choses, expliqua le blond. Il est japonais. C'est le chef de la famille Anshin qui est l'une des grandes familles principales de notre peuple, comme les Malfoy. Il dirige l'école magique de Mahotokoro au japon. La particularité de son école est qu'on y enseigne une magie accès sur la maîtrise de l'esprit. Les asiatiques sont très portés sur la méditation et le contrôle total à la fois de leurs corps et de leurs émotions. Ce sont généralement des sorciers très doués en matière d'occlumencie et de légilimancie. Mitsuaki est le meilleur dans son domaine. Il pourra t'aider à contrôler tes émotions, mettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées, ton esprit et tes souvenirs. Il pourra t'enseigner à les enfermés pour ne pas qu'ils te tourmentent. Je te propose donc de passer un peu de temps dans son école.

- En plus, poursuivi Nikolaï, dans l'école, il y a des osen magiques. Des sources d'eau chaude naturelles gorgées de magie qui aideront sûrement pour la rééducation de tes jambes. Tu pourrais aussi y apprendre beaucoup de choses sur l'art du combat grâce aux art martiaux asiatiques qui, je dois l'avouer, sont formidables.

- Si tu veux y aller, Nikolaï viendra avec toi et tu pourras rentrer passer tes week-end et tes vacances au manoir si tu veux. Nikolaï restera tout le temps avec toi donc tu ne seras pas lâché tout seul dans un monde inconnu et il continuera tes cours et ta rééducation, précisa Narcissa.

Gabriel, qui avait écouté avec attention, réfléchit un moment et tous le laissèrent analyser ce qu'on venait de lui proposer patiemment. L'idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Au début, il avait tout de suite eu peur de quitter le manoir et ses parents, mais s'il pouvait rentrer régulièrement ça lui allait, et en plus Nikolaï l'accompagnerait. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le courage de se lancer de nouveau en société mais le russe avait déjà toute sa confiance alors s'il était avec lui, ça lui faisait moins peur. Et puis il avait toujours voulut voyager et apprendre, alors de ce côté là, c'était le rêve. En plus, ça pourrait l'aider pour ses jambes et pour ses cauchemars. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il releva le regard vers les adultes :

- Cela me plairait beaucoup, dit-il, mais...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les autre qui l'encourageait du regard à poursuivre.

- ...mais je parle pas japonais, finit-il l'air gêné.

Narcissa, Lucius et Nikolaï, le regardèrent, surprit puis le couple blond pouffa alors que le russe éclatait de rire.

- C'est normal. Peu d'anglais parlent japonais, remarqua le russe très amusé. Mais si c'est le seul problème que tu as ne t'en fais pas. Mitsuaki parle anglais et je connais un sort qui te permettra d'apprendre à parler une nouvelle langue couramment en quelques jours à peine.

- Vraiment ? S'extasia le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. J'ai toujours eu envie d'apprendre de nouvelles langues !

- Vraiment,confirma Nikolaï qui avait bien du mal à se calmer.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais beaucoup, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bon. Je vais contacter Mitsuaki, annonça Lucius. Je vais devoir lui parler de toi et de ton statut vis à vis de notre peuple. C'est un homme très discret et correct, en qui on peut avoir confiance. Il saura garder tes secrets. Ça ne te gêne pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vous fais confiance, répondit-il simplement.

- Je m'occupe de tout, reprit Lucius en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

- Bien, et si nous allions exercer un peu ces jambes, proposa Nikolaï enthousiaste. Je vais en profiter pour te dire ce que je sais sur Mahotokoro et Mitsuaki.

Gabriel acquiesça et le duo alla s'installer sur la terrasse baignée de soleil, accompagné de tout les familiers du jeune homme. Lucius, lui, se dirigea vers la salle à la boule de cristal. C'était pour lui le moyen le plus rapide et le plus sûr d'envoyer un message à son homologue japonais. Il posa une main sur le globe de cristal et prononça le nom de Mitsuaki Anshin. Celui-ci s'inscrivit dans la boule et Lucius ajouta :

- Convocation.

La fumée vira à l'orange avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon. Le blond savait que Mitsuaki serait là rapidement malgré les neuf heures de décalage horaire entre l'Angleterre et le Japon. L'homme était d'un naturel curieux et il était rare que Lucius l'appel de la sorte. Les messages envoyés par les boules trouvaient toujours une réponse rapide. Aussi, il ne fut pas étonné lorsque, une heure plus tard un elfe de maison le prévint de l'arrivée du japonais. Il le fit installer dans un petit salon privé avant de s'y diriger à son tour.

Mitsuaki Anshi était un homme assez jeune, il n'avait pas encore trente ans. Mesurant un mètre soixante douze, il avait une carrure assez fine. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un chignon traditionnel. Il portait un kimono bleu foncé, fermé d'une ceinture de satin de la même couleur. Un haori plus clair couvrait ses épaules. Les deux hommes se saluèrent chaleureusement avant de s'installer pour discuter confortablement autour d'un thé.

- Comment se porte ton école ? Demanda le blond.

- Très bien, répondit Mitsuaki avec son accent particulier. Mais je doute que ce soit pour cela que tu m'as appelé, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Que puis je faire pour toi ? Je suppose que c'est important pour t'être servit de la boule.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Il y a quelques semaines maintenant ma boule de cristal s'est activée pour me communiquer un appel à l'aide de la part d'un Myrdiaël que je n'avais pas encore découvert. Je suis immédiatement allé à son secoure et j'ai trouvé un enfant de treize ans. Il était enfermé dans un cachot, au bord de la mort avec un nombre impressionnant de blessures. Je l'ai ramené au manoir et ma médicomage l'a soigné. Il passé très près de la mort, vraiment très près. Les soins ont pris une nuit entière mais finalement il a été sauvé.

Il marqua une pause alors que le japonais l'écoutait avec une grande attention.

- Quelle était l'étendu des blessures ? Demanda Mitsuaki.

- Il avait de multiples fractures aux deux jambes et aux deux bras, des côtes brisées, la colonne vertébrale touchée, une épaules luxée, des lacérations sur le visage, les bras et le dos. Des brûlures, des lésions internes, des bleus et j'en passe et des meilleurs, répondit-il avec un soupir. Le problème était que son niveau de magie était tellement bas que nous ne pouvions utiliser la magie pour le soigner, il n'aurait pas supporté.

- Et les potions ?

- Le pire est là. Katia, ma médicomage, a découvert que de nombreux sorts lui avaient été jeté dont un qui empêchait l'utilisation des potions sur lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Mitsuaki. Cet enfant a été battu et maltraité depuis sa naissance. Quand il est arrivé, Katia nous a révélé qu'il avait été violemment frappé voir torturé depuis de nombreuses années, avec et sans magie. Il était, et est toujours très maigre, il a des carences et un retard de croissance. J'ai appelé Nikolaï pour qu'il étudie les sorts qui lui avaient été posé. Il y en avait une quantité effarante.

- Dis moi, pria calmement l'asiatique.

- On avait bridé sa magie et brouillé celle à laquelle il avait accès. Et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge, c'est pour cela que je n'avais pu le trouver lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il est resté cacher à nos yeux. Il y avait un charme contre les potions, pour limiter ses déplacements, pour brider sa mémoire et ses capacité d'apprentissage, pour attirer l'hostilité des autres et un contrat de promesses forcées. Au final, ce gosse était entièrement enchaîné et il l'avait été par sa propre famille qui se servait de lui comme un bouclier, comme leur petit jouet.

- Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose à cet enfant ?

- Tu comprendras peut-être mieux si je te dis qui était la famille de cet enfant : les Potter, lâcha-t-il avec gravité.

- La famille du survivant, murmura Mitsuaki en réfléchissant. Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Laisse moi deviner : il s'agit du frère jumeau du survivant et ils se sont servi de lui comme bouclier pour leur petite célébrité.

- Exact, ils l'ont traité comme un animal. Ce jeune homme a eu une vie totalement affreuse.

- Et comme il s'agit des Potter, nous ne pouvons pas nous venger n'importe comment, constata le japonais d'une voix neutre.

- Il n'y a pas que les Potter dans l'histoire, il y a aussi Dumbledore, précisa le blond.

- Peu importe. Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, ils regretteront d'avoir touché à l'un de nos enfants, assura-t-il avec calme et détermination. Continues ton histoire s'il te plaît, je ne crois pas que tu ais fini.

- Tu as encore raison. Bon, lorsque je l'ai ramené au manoir, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on le crois mort pour que personne ne le cherche. Mon fils s'est très vite attaché à lui, comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne dans son ancienne vie alors Narcissa et moi avons décidé de l'adopter. J'ai fais en sorte de lui construire une nouvelle vie.

- Bonne décision. C'est bien mieux pour lui, approuva Mitsuaki.

- Oui mais nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises, dit-il en titillant la curiosité de son vis à vis. Il est resté immobilisé pendant trois semaines dans un lit. Nous devions attendre que son niveau de magie remonte pour qu'ensuite Nikolaï annules les sorts permettant ainsi à la médicomage de terminer proprement les soins. Il a beaucoup souffert pendant sa convalescence et sans le secoure des potions, des sorts et comme les médicaments moldu ne marchent pas vraiment sur les sorciers, nous ne pouvions pas y faire grand chose. Ça a été pénible pour tout le monde et encore plus pour lui. Finalement, Nikolaï a put entrer en action et une fois sa magie libérée, nous avons fait une découverte de taille.

Il marqua une pause et jetant un coup d'oeil au japonais, il remarqua qu'il attendait la suite :

- Ce jeune homme est notre nouveau prince Mitsuaki, annonça-t-il. J'ai vu sa couronne et j'ai sentit sa magie, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, la neutralité du visage de l'asiatique disparût pour laisser place à la surprise puis à la joie et à l'excitation.

- Tu ne me fais pas une vulgaire blague Lucius ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un Malfoy ne fais pas de blague aussi mal choisie.

- Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas encore annoncé à tout le monde ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas encore faire une telle chose. Il faut que tu comprennes : il a eu une vie vraiment terrible, il est complètement traumatisé et pour le moment il n'a pas besoin du tumulte que provoquerait une telle annonce. C'est un adolescent qui a d'abord besoin de se soigner et de se reconstruire. Nous en avons discuté un peu et pour l'instant, il apprend à connaître le monde qu'il l'entoure et notre peuple. Il goûte à la liberté et à la sensation d'avoir une véritable famille. Il est aussi en train de réfléchir à son statut. Je ne veux pas qu'on le presse, il n'a pas besoin de ça.

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai, acquiesça le japonais qui avait suivi son raisonnement. Même si je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu m'as appelé, expliques moi.

- Ce qu'il a subi a laissé de lourdes traces et son esprit a accumulé de gros dégâts. Il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits qui l'empêchent de se reposer et de récupérer. Ses souvenirs le tourmentent. J'ai assisté à l'un d'entre eux hier soir. J'ai dû utiliser la légilimancie pour le réveiller tellement il était enfermé dans son rêve. Ce que j'ai vu m'a fait froid dans le dos, ces gens se sont comportés comme des monstres avec lui, expliqua-t-il alors que sa colère transparaissait dans sa voix. Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais l'accueillir dans ton école et l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, il en a un grand besoin. C'est le chaos dans sa tête et changer d'air lui fera du bien.

- Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Il aimerait devenir mage de combat et Nikolaï a accepté de le prendre comme apprenti.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui, il l'apprécie beaucoup, dit-il avec un sourire. Et il a aussi gardé des séquelles physiques, Nikolaï s'occupe de sa rééducation. Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, il l'accompagnera.

- Ça ne me pose aucun problème. En plus je suppose qu'il doit être assez craintif, il aura besoin d'un point de repère pour se rassurer.

- On ne peut rien te cacher. J'aimerais aussi qu'on lui laisse la possibilité de rentrer le week-end.

- Ce sera mieux pour lui. Tu as réussi à le remettre un peu en confiance ?

- Oui mais en dehors de moi, Narcissa, Draco et Nikolaï c'est difficile. Il prends très vite peur pour n'importe quoi.

- C'est normal. Ce genre de chose prend beaucoup de temps. Le calme de Mahotokoro devrait beaucoup l'aider. Les sources devraient aussi lui être utiles pour son corps. Quelles séquelles a-t-il gardé ?

- De nombreuses cicatrices. Son visage est lourdement marqué. Il restera toujours plus petit et fragile qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il a perdu l'usage de son œil droit. Mais ce sont ses jambes qui ont prit le plus de dégâts. Elles fonctionnent toujours mais il va avoir besoin de temps pour remarcher et il aura toujours des faiblesses à ce niveau. Nikolaï travail là dessus avec lui. Pour l'instant, il peut à peine bouger les jambes, il se déplace grâce à son familier.

- Je vois, répondit tristement l'asiatique. Puis-je le voir ?

- Allons-y, proposa Lucius en se levant.

-Je suppose qu'il a changé de nom, avança Mitsuaki alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le manoir.

- Oui. Il a abandonné le nom d'Harry Potter pour laisser son ancienne vie derrière lui. Aujourd'hui, il s'appelle Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy.

- Choix judicieux, sourit le japonais.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les baies vitrées donnant sur la terrasse et ils s'y arrêtèrent un moment pour observer le russe et le jeune homme assit l'un en face de l'autre. Naël était allongé, arqué autour des pieds du fauteuil de son maître. Nea trônait fièrement sur le dossier, ses serres posées au milieu des anneaux de Feiwan installé au même endroit, pendant au dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Et Méli était toujours à sa place favorite. Ils les observèrent rapidement, Nikolaï en train de faire faire un exercice au jeune homme, l'aidant à plier et déplier ses genoux en de lents mouvements. Mitsuaki le détailla, remarquant sans peine son état physique et sa faiblesse apparente. Il avait frissonné en posant les yeux sur lui et il comprit que sa magie réagissait déjà à la présence de son prince.

Ils finirent par sortir pour avancer vers le duo. Immédiatement, les familiers relevèrent la tête vers eux, analysant l'inconnu. Nikolaï tourna la tête vers eux et reposa la jambe de Gabriel qu'il tenait avec douceur. L'adolescent posa alors son regard vert sur les nouveaux arrivants et l'asiatique le vit se tendre violemment à sa vue alors que la peur s'allumait instinctivement dans son oeil. Et il enragea intérieurement contre ceux qui avait fait du mal à son prince. Ça aussi c'était instinctif pour les Myrdiaël et malgré tout le contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui même, sa colère grondait telle une tempête. Cependant, aucune trace n'en était visible sur son visage.

L'impressionnant lion noir s'assit à côté de lui, entre le fauteuil et les deux hommes, comme pour faire barrière. Il renversa la tête en arrière et ronronna pour rassurer son maître. Ce qui sembla fonctionner. L'adolescent se détendit en caressant l'imposante tête féline. Lucius et Mitsuaki stoppèrent devant eux et le blond prit la parole :

- Gabriel, je te présente Mitsuaki Anshin. L'homme dont nous avons parlé ce matin. Mitsuaki, je te présente Gabriel.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer mon prince, répondit l'asiatique d'une voix chaleureuse en s'inclinant captant la gêne que provoquait ce geste pour le jeune homme.

- Je suis moi aussi heureux de vous rencontrer, répondit celui-ci d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- Nikolaï, salua ensuite le japonais à l'attention du russe. Cela faisait longtemps.

- C'est vrai, remarqua celui-ci.

Lucius conjura de nouveaux sièges pour lui et son homologue et ils s'installèrent pour discuter. Gabriel observait le nouvel arrivant d'un œil discret de peur de l'offenser. Quand son père lui avait dit qu'il était directeur d'une école de magie, il s'attendait à une personne bien plus âgée, à la place il avait un homme plutôt jeune en face de lui. Sa première réaction de peur instinctive passée, il analysa un peu plus ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis du directeur de Mahotokoro. Une impression de grand calme se dégageait de lui. Son assurance était flagrante et son regard comportait bien plus de sagesse que son âge le suggérait. Une aura de douceur et de maîtrise l'entourait, c'était agréable et il se détendit complètement.

- Lucius m'a parlé de vous, de votre vie et de vos problèmes, commença le japonais sans détour mais d'une voix calme et engageante. Je serais ravi de vous aider et de vous accueillir dans mon école, annonça-t-il.

Le visage de Gabriel se fendit d'un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit-il simplement.

- Voilà ce que je propose, enchaîna le japonais, vous venez avec Nikolaï vous installer à Mahotokoro. Je mettrais un appartement privé à votre disposition dans l'école. Vous pourrez profitez de tout le domaine. Vous pourrez passer du temps avec les étudiants si vous le désirez et venir pendre vos repas avec toute l'école si cela vous tente. Vous pourrez continuer vos leçons avec Nikolaï et chaque jour je vous donnerez moi même des cours. Et avec le temps, si vous en avez envi, vous pourriez même suivre des leçons avec le reste des élèves et intégrer une classe ou si vous préférez, prendre des cours particuliers avec mes enseignants. Vous pourrez rentrer en Angleterre tout les week-end et pendant les vacances. Est-ce que cela vous conviendrait ?

- Oui. Oui, très bien. Merci, répondit le jeune homme qui commençait à être excité à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

- À l'école, il y a quelques élèves qui sont aussi des Myrdiaël et quelques uns sont de votre âge. Nous leur diront que vous faîtes partit du peuple mais nous garderons votre statut spécial pour nous. Ce sera à vous de voir si vous voulez leur dire et quand. Ils vous aideront et vous pourrez peut-être vous en faire des amis si vous vous entendez bien. Vous pourrez aussi en apprendre plus sur notre peuple, ajouta l'asiatique. Je pense aussi que nos sources aideront beaucoup vos jambes, elles font des miracles.

Il fut heureux de voir un grand sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de son jeune prince lorsqu'il lui dit cela.

- Est-ce que mes familiers pourrons venir avec moi ? Demanda l'adolescent timidement.

- Bien sûr. Beaucoup d'élèves en ont.

Gabriel était sur un petit nuage. Très heureux à l'idée de voyager et d'apprendre. D'un côté, il avait peur de quitter le manoir mais il pourrait rentrer souvent pour voir ses parents et Nikolaï et ses familiers seraient avec lui, donc il était un peu rassuré. Et la perspective de se débarrasser des cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis si longtemps grâce aux cours de Mitsuaki l'attirait beaucoup.

- Merci, dit-il sincèrement à l'attention du japonais qui le gratifia d'un sourire.

- Bon, si nous sommes d'accords, dit-il en récoltant les affirmations silencieuses de Nikolaï et Lucius, je vais rentrer tout préparer. Je reviendrais vous chercher d'ici deux jours. D'accords ?

Gabriel regarda son père qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il se tourna alors vers l'asiatique et approuva avec un grand sourire.

- Dans ce cas, à bientôt mon prince, salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Au revoir et merci beaucoup, répondit l'adolescent.

Lucius raccompagna son homologue, discutant encore un peu avec lui alors que Nikolaï se tournait vers son élève :

- Et si on se mettait à l'apprentissage du japonais, parce que ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi non plus je n'en parle pas un mot, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Et c'est tout excité qu'ils gagnèrent la bibliothèque pour commencer cette nouvelle langue avec le secoure des sortilèges du russe pour faciliter son assimilation. Grâce à cela, Gabriel oublia momentanément ses malheurs et se plongea totalement dans son prochain voyage. Heureux. C'était une chose qu'il expérimentait régulièrement depuis qu'il était arrivé dans sa nouvelle famille et ce nouveau bien être le transportait dans un rêve où le bonheur n'était plus un étranger, mais un ami proche, et où l'avenir ne se dessinait pas qu'en noir.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il travaillait ses jambes avec Nikolaï dans sa chambre, un bruit attira l'attention de Gabriel vers la fenêtre. Un immense sourire fendit son visage en reconnaissant Fennesis.

- Dray, murmura-t-il en reconnaissant le familier du blond.

Heureux de voir une telle joie sur le visage de son élève, le russe s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'aigle qui vint immédiatement se poser sur l'accoudoir du siège de l'adolescent qui lui offrit une caresse. L'oiseau tendit une patte où était attachée une enveloppe vers le jeune homme qui s'empressa de la récupérer avec délicatesse. Pressé, il déchira presque le papier sous le rire léger de son professeur amusé. Il récupéra la lettre à l'intérieur et la déplia précipitamment avant de se mettre à lire.

Il souriait en lisant les mots de son frère adoptif. Celui-ci lui demandait comment il allait ? Si sa santé allait mieux ? Il lui parla des nouveaux premières années arrivés à l'école avec le dédain qui lui était propre et qui amusait beaucoup Gabriel. Il lui parla aussi de ses projets de pièges pour ceux qui avaient le malheur de ne pas être des Serpentard. Il lui parla aussi de ses amis, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Il raconta comment c'étaient déroulés ses premiers cours.

Gabriel lisait avec le sourire. Draco lui manquait beaucoup et il était heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Une douce chaleur le réchauffa lorsque, à plusieurs reprise, le blond lui disait qu'il lui manquait déjà. C'était bon de savoir que quelqu'un pensait à lui.

- Je peux lui répondre tout de suite ? Demanda-t-il à Nikolaï avec un regard suppliant.

- Vas-y, nous continuerons plus tard, sourit le russe.

Nikolaï le porta jusqu'à son bureau, l'installant sur sa chaise. Aussitôt, il attrapa une feuille de parchemin pour écrire sa réponse. Il donna de ses nouvelles, ne parlant pas de sa fatigue ou de ses cauchemars pour ne pas inquiéter son ami. Il fut bien plus enthousiaste pour lui parler de l'oeil d'Orion, de sa nouvelle baguette et de la décision d'aller au Japon. Il lui raconta tout sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait se le permettre parce que Fennisis ne permettrait à personne d'autre que son maître d'avoir la lettre. Il lui dit qu'il lui manquait beaucoup aussi et qu'il était pressé d'être à Noël pour le voir.

Pendant ce temps là Nikolaï avait nourrit l'aigle et regardé, attendrit, son jeune élève gratter rapidement le papier de sa plume pour couvrir plusieurs pages d'encre avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ils attachèrent la lettre à la patte de l'aigle qui repartit immédiatement pour Poudlard. Ils reprirent alors leur séance de rééducation dans la bonne humeur, Gabriel plus déterminé que jamais. L'après-midi leur servit ensuite à l'étude du japonais.

Le lendemain, il reçut de nouveau une lettre de Draco qui le félicitait pour l'oeil et sa baguette. Il lui dit aussi que c'était une très bonne idée d'aller avec Mitsuaki et qu'il pouvait lui apprendre beaucoup de choses. Il lui dit également de profiter du Japon qui était, selon lui, un magnifique pays plein de raffinement. Il lui dit que lui aussi était pressé de le revoir et il lui dit de prendre soin de lui et de profiter du temps qu'il passerait dans l'école de magie japonaise. Il lui proposa de faire transiter leur lettre par le manoir et qu'il pourrait les recevoir et en envoyer lorsqu'il rentrerait le week-end, doutant que Fennesis ai la force de faire des allers retours Japon-Angleterre.

Dans l'après-midi, Narcissa l'aida à préparer ses valises avec émotion. Elle était heureuse qu'il s'éloigne un peu de l'Angleterre qui avait vu tout ses malheurs et qu'il puisse en même temps trouver un moyen de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais elle était aussi un peu inquiète. Elle aurait aimé le garder près d'elle. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Mitsuaki et Nikolaï pour s'occuper de lui.

Ils reçurent également une visite de Katia qui examina l'adolescent en détail. Elle déclara qu'il avait encore besoin de repos et qu'il ne devait pas forcer, qu'il devait dormir et bien manger. Connaissant les bienfaits des sources chaudes magiques, elle fut ravi d'entendre qu'il allait à Mahotokoro. Elle lui prépara une série de potions. Certaines pour traiter ses carences encore présentes, d'autres pour favorisé sa récupération, d'autre pour renforcé son corps fragile et son système immunitaire. Elle lui donna encore pour trois jours de potion de sommeil sans rêve, au delà, il devrait attendre trois semaines pour en reprendre. Toutefois, elle espérait que d'ici là, ce ne serait plus utile.

Elle lui fit toute sorte de recommandations et discuta un peu avec le russe, lui disant bien de ménager le jeune homme et de lui laisser le temps de s'adapter au décalage horaire. Nikolaï assura à la jeune femme qu'il prendrait bien soin de son petit protéger avec un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir. Il fut fixé qu'elle verrait l'adolescent une fois par mois pour faire un bilan de son état de santé et elle pria le mage russe de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler s'il y avait un problème.

Ce soir là, ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur avant de s'installer dans un petit salon où un feu de cheminé avait été allumé. Narcissa s'était installé au côté de son fils adoptif dans un fauteuil. Lucius avait prit place dans un siège à côté d'eux et Nikolaï était installé en face.

- Nous avons un cadeau pour toi, annonça le blond en sortant une petite boîte.

Il la tendit à son fils adoptif qui la prit avec délicatesse, très surprit et ayant encore du mal avec le fait qu'on puisse lui offrir quoi que ce soit. Il leva un regard étonné vers son père qui lui sourit. Il reporta son attention sur le cadeau et l'ouvrit lentement et avec beaucoup de soin. Il s'agissait en faîte d'un écrin à bijoux et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Gabriel découvrit une médaille de cristal. Il reconnu très vite les armoiries des Malfoy qui y étaient gravées. Le médaillon pendait sur une fine chaîne d'argent.

Le cadeaux toucha énormément le jeune homme. En lui offrant ce bijou, ils lui prouvait qu'il faisait partie de la famille et qu'il pouvait arborer leur blason. Ils lui confirmaient qu'ils étaient fier qu'il fasse partie de leur famille et qu'ils n'avaient pas honte de le montrer ouvertement. Ça lui donnait un sentiment de chaleur et de joie. Il avait enfin un chez lui, un père et une mère.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il sincèrement.

Narcissa pris délicatement le bijou et lui demanda de relever ses longs cheveux. Elle lui mit autour du cou en prenant la parole :

- N'oublies pas que tu as une famille désormais, ce bijou en est le symbole. Nous serons toujours là au moindre problème, dit-elle doucement. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux toujours venir trouver notre aide.

Alors qu'il effleurait la médaille du bout des doigts, il fut certain d'y sentir un peu de magie et releva un regard interrogatif vers son père :

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple bijou. Si jamais un jour, tu te retrouves dans une situation dangereuse, prononce ton nom complet à voix haute et demande à rentrer chez toi. Le pendentif agira comme un port au loin et te ramènera au manoir. Il fonctionnera n'importe où dans le monde et même s'il y a des barrières contre ce genre de transport. Seulement fait attention, ça ne marchera qu'une seule fois ensuite ce ne sera qu'un simple médaillon. Et il te pompera une bonne quantité de magie aussi, alors il faudra être prudent. Ne l'utilise que si tu n'as pas le choix. Il est aussi indétectable et incassable. C'est un objet très rare mais je serais plus rassuré de te savoir avec. Et puis comme ça tout le monde saura que tu es un Malfoy.

- Merci beaucoup. J'en prendrai grand soin , remercia-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils discutèrent un long moment et Gabriel avait fini par poser la tête sur les genoux de Narcissa qui caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse. L'adolescent avait besoin d'affection et il commençait doucement à oser la réclamer. Et lorsqu'il le faisait tous étaient ravi de lui offrir. Que ce soit les sourire rassurant de Lucius, le soutient de Nikolaï ou les câlins de Narcissa, toutes les marques d'affections lui permettaient se sentir bien.

Peu avant minuit Mitsuaki Anshin arriva par port au loin. Il salua tout le monde en commençant par Gabriel devant qui il s'inclina avec respect.

- Êtes-vous prêt ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

Avec l'aide du russe, il s'installa sur le dos de Naël et tous gagnèrent le hall d'entrée où attendaient les bagages des deux voyageurs. D'un coup de baguette l'asiatique envoya les valises dans son école. Narcissa le serra dans ses bras puis Lucius en fit de même, lui disant de bien veiller sur lui et de profiter de son séjour au Japon. Mitsuaki donna un port au loin au couple, expliquant qu'il les amènerait devant Mahotokoro s'ils voulaient venir le voir.

Une fois les au revoir fait, Mitsuaki sortit un port au loin créé par ses soins et le russe, son élève et ses familiers partirent pour l'école de magie japonaise.

Avec les neuf heures de décalage horaire, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était neuf heure du matin et le soleil brillait. Gabriel resta subjugué par le décor qu'il découvrit. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce dont le sol était couvert de tatami. Nikolaï lui avait montré un livre sur les décors japonais et il retrouvait devant lui celui des palais traditionnels que le russe lui avait montré.

- Nous sommes dans la pièce principale de votre appartement, signala le directeur.

Sur les murs de magnifiques et fines peinture de cerisiers couraient sur un fond blanc, les pétales roses volant délicatement sur les parois de toute la salle. Dans la vaste pièce où ils se trouvaient était aménagé un espace salle à manger avec une table basse et des chaises sans pieds, typiques du japon. Dans un autre coin, un salon confortable était installé.

- Venez, je vais vous faire visiter, annonça Mitsuaki.

Il leur montra les autres pièces. Il y avait trois chambres. Une pour Nikolaï, une pour Gabriel et une pour d'éventuels visiteurs. Il y avait aussi un cabinet de travail. Une cuisine, bien que l'asiatique précisa qu'ils pouvaient commander leurs repas aux cuisines de l'école s'ils le voulaient. Il y avait une grande salle de bain. Tout était décoré dans la pure tradition japonaise, avec goût et luxe, émerveillant Gabriel qui se croyait dans un nouveau monde. Mitsuaki les mena ensuite vers une autre pièce pour leur faire découvrir un grand bassin empli d'eau chaude creusé dans la pierre, entouré de plantes vertes.

- C'est l'une de nos source magique, expliqua le directeur. Celle-ci est privé et vous ai réservé.

- Merci beaucoup Mitsuaki, répondit le russe. Ça va beaucoup aider.

- J'ai également aménagé une salle avec un peu de matériel pour vous aider à remettre votre corps en forme, continua l'asiatique en regardant son prince.

Il leur pointa un panneau coulissant un peu plus loin. Gabriel était subjugué, incapable de parler devant l'environnement enchanteur. Mais il adressa un regard et un sourire empli de gratitude au japonais qui lui adressa un signe de tête en réponse.

Il les ramena ensuite dans la pièce principale et ouvrit les grands panneaux coulissants dévoilant un grand jardin toujours complètement asiatique avec un plan d'eau.

- Ce jardin est privé aussi, c'est pour vous, annonça-t-il.

Gabriel y vit un salon d'extérieur ainsi qu'une grande terrasse. Cet endroit, il le trouvait juste magnifique. De plus, le lieu respirait le calme et la sérénité, apaisant déjà son esprit.

- Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît, dit Mitsuaki.

- C'est splendide, remarqua Gabriel en un murmure. Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien mon prince, vous méritez bien cela, répondit-il.

- Je ne pense pas avoir fais quoi que ce soit pour mériter un tel luxe, bredouilla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le japonais s'avança et se plaça face à lui. Le jeune homme releva se regard et planta son œil vert dans ceux bruns du directeur qui le regardait avec une douceur qui le surprit.

- J'estime que votre vie a été suffisamment pénible comme ça. Il est temps que vous profitiez un peu des bonnes choses et je pense que ceci est peu mais c'est un début. Vous le méritez pour avoir survécu à tout ce qui vous est arrivé, dit-il avec une conviction qui convainquit finalement le jeune homme.

Gabriel lui sourit, rassuré.

- Je vais vous laisser vous installer tranquillement et peut-être aussi vous reposer, reprit Mitsuaki. Je vous conseille juste de ne pas vous coucher trop tôt, c'est encore le matin ici. Demain, je vous ferez visiter l'école et je vous montrerais l'endroit où se dérouleront nos cours mon prince. Nous commencerons dés demain si vous êtes en forme comme ça nous pourrons rapidement éloigner vos cauchemars. Nous attendrons quelques jours que vous vous soyez accoutumé à l'école et que vous terminiez l'apprentissage de la langue puis nous vous introduiront au près des étudiants et des professeurs pour que vous puissiez faire connaissance si vous le voulez. Nikolaï, tu sais comment appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- Oui, merci. Cet appartement est parfait, dit-il en voyant l'air émerveillé de son élève.

- Bon, j'y vais dans ce cas.

L'asiatique disparût derrière un panneau coulissant laissant ses invités prendre possession des lieux. Gabriel était ravi. Il se sentait déjà très bien en cet endroit. C'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure qui le ravissait déjà.

Et le temps commença à passer tranquillement avec un nouveau rythme pour le jeune homme qui profitait de sa nouvelle vie.

C'était la mi-novembre et Lucius était satisfait. Il venait de recevoir une information qui le réjouissait. Il avait enfin réussi à tenir ce qu'il avait promit à son fils adoptif le jour de la libération de sa magie et il en était très heureux. Il avança d'un pas décidé, se tenant droit et fier. Il gagna rapidement la pièce qu'on lui avait indiqué : un salon confortable. Arrivé devant la porte, il actionna la poignée et entra sans aucune hésitation.

Là, debout au centre de la pièce un peu obscure, se tenait un homme, le feu de bois brûlant derrière lui. Il semblait irréel dans le salon luxueux avec ses vêtements en aillons. Il était sale et maigre. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient gras et emmêlés. Sa barbe et sa moustache mal taillées accentuaient le creux de ses joues. Cependant, son regard d'un bleu d'une intensité surprenante traduisait sa force et sa noblesse bien qu'un peu entaché par les épreuves.

Son apparence n'étonna pas le chef de la famille Malfoy. Comment cela aurait put être autrement ? Il se permit un sourire : il avait bien la personne qu'il cherchait en face de lui. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Le brun se tenait droit bien que visiblement accablé. Il posa un regard étonné et curieux sur le nouvel arrivant :

- Lucius Malfoy, constata-t-il. Si je m'attendais à me retrouver face à toi, dit-il ironiquement.

- Sirus Black. Ça faisait longtemps...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je tiens à rappeler que le meurtre ou la torture des auteurs risque d'entraîner l'abandon des fics pour cause de décès ou de handicap. J'espère donc que vous maîtriserez votre colère face à la frustration que je viens de vous infliger. Et oui, je vous l'avais dis que je pouvais être sadique (dit-elle avec son rire de dragonneau maléfique). Je crois que la semaine va être longue. Très longue. Mais j'attends quand même vos reviews s'il vous plaît. Mais voyez le bon côté des chose, Sirius que vous n'arrêtez pas de me réclamer est de retour. Par contre, il faudra attendre samedi prochain pour voir sa petite conversation avec Lucius. Le chapitre se nommera « Boule de neige ».

J'espère que je serais encore en vie la semaine prochaine. À bientôt ! Audragon.


	11. Boule de neige

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

/!\ À LIRE ! On m'a demandé dans les reviews s'il était vraiment indispensable de lire mes avants propos. J'ai remarqué que certains prenaient le temps de les lire au contraire des autres. Alors bien sûr ce n'est pas obligatoire, cependant, je pense que ça peut-être intéressant. C'est dans cette partie que je réponds à vos question et ça peut-être plus constructif que vous l'imaginez pour vous lecteur. C'est là aussi que je justifie mes choix d'écriture pour vous aider à mieux comprendre et c'est aussi là que je fais mes petites annonces chaque semaine en ce qui concerne la fic en question mes aussi mes autres textes. C'est aussi là que je vous demande vos avis. Je crois qu'il serait bien que tout le monde lise les avants propos premièrement parce que c'est intéressant, deuxièmement parce que je prend quand même pas mal de temps pour les écrire et enfin ça m'éviterait de répondre plusieurs fois à la même question comme ça a déjà été le cas. Mais c'est à vous de voir.

Donc, on se retrouve cette semaine pour le onzième chapitre, ça va vite ! Alors d'abord et comme toujours, merci aux reviewers ! Akirafye, seiika, LaRowane, lilly, poutchoupoune, Hijiri-san, eridaku19, MALYNE34, melethryn, Dragonha, annadriya, , x, virginie evans, soulshells, Matsuyama, cathy, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, sakura-okasan, My Bloody Night Shade- Redemsch, lettibelly, elo-didie, brigitte26, ikkaru, Mimi, Choupsy, mayawene, Manoirmalfoys, bendied, Luna Valdez, angel-944, Aralorn, Sweety-chin, lyla black, Eileen Ana, Mini-Yuya, Morganna-Astraliane, Zero, MyFairLadyRose, AlenaNakamura, Dymitry, animophilenrose, Misrel, Landydou. Un très grand merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur de lire vos message qui son très souvent des plus flatteurs. Arigatou gosaimasu ! (merci beaucoup)

Alors, vos petites question maintenant, il y en a eu moins que d'habitude cette fois ci. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va rétrécir l'avant propos. Voyons ça.

Alors non vous ne pouvez pas me tuer et me ressusciter ensuite ça ne marche pas ! On ne touche pas aux auteur non mais même s'ils vous frustrent avec des fins sadique. La séquestration et le travail forcé ne marche pas non plus ! J'aurais trop peur pour écrire correctement ! Heureusement tout le monde n'a pas eu envie de me tuer après le chapitre de la semaine dernière. Mais avec cette fin un brin énervante on m'a demandé si les auteurs prenaient des cours de sadisme ou si c'était naturel. Personnellement, je suis sadique naturellement et je pense que tout les auteurs le sont un peu. Et puis tout les auteurs sont des fous qui sont dans leur monde non ? En tout cas c'est ce que ma famille dit de moi quand je me mets à parler écriture.

Bon, plaisanterie mise à part, beaucoup d'entre vous on apprécié le fait que Gabriel aille au japon, pays que nous sommes visiblement beaucoup à apprécier. Alors personnellement, j'ai une très grande passion pour le Japon et surtout pour ses traditions, son histoire, les arts martiaux, les katana, les kimono, la calligraphie, le folklore... Si je pouvais j'habiterais au Japon et je parle un peu japonais d'ailleurs (j'apprends tout les jours). J'aime bien glisser un peu de ce pays dans mes histoires et ce il me semblait tout indiqué à la situation. Si vous aimez le Japon, je vous conseil le manga Natsume Yuujinchou qui est complètement ancré dans le folklore de ce pays. J'ai d'ailleurs écrit une fic sur lui « Shugojinchou », vous pouvez la lire sans avoir vu le manga puisque je résume tout dans le premier chapitre mais ce serait quand même mieux de le voir, il se regarde très facilement et est franchement captivant avec une ambiance spéciale dans le bon sens du terme. En tout cas, cette fic est complètement centré sur le japon et ses traditions si ça vous intéresse. Revenons à nos mouton, Mahotokoro est le nom que J. avait choisit pour l'école japonaise, ça signifie tout simplement « école de magie ». Vous aurez l'occasion de croiser plusieurs personnages venant de cette école.

Je me suis aussi servi de cette école pour permettre à Gaby de s'éloigner un peu de l'Angleterre et de ses souvenir, de voir autre chose et lui permettre de se reconstruire plus facilement.

Alors, j'ai été surprise de retrouver des questions du genre : Lucius a fait sortir Sirius de prison ? Ou : Sirius est sorti de prison ? Pourtant je l'ai dit dans le chapitre « Sirius Black ». Comme dans l'histoire d'origine, à la veille de la troisième année à Poudlard, Sirius s'enfuit d'Azkaban par ses propres moyens. En l'apprenant et connaissant désormais le véritable visage de Dumby et des Potter, les Malfoy, McGonagall, Severus et Nikolaï supposent que c'est en voulant protéger son filleul qu'il s'est retrouvé là. Lucius décide alors de le retrouver pour en avoir le cœur net ce qu'il vient de réussir vous l'avez constaté.

Verra-t-on Remus dans ma fic ? Oui, mais pas tout de suite et peut-être pas autant que Sirius mais il fera son apparition ne vous en faîte pas, reste à savoir quand et surtout de quel côté.

Est-ce que je prévois une vengeance de la part des Myrdiaël envers Dumby and co. Vous verrez bien mais vengeance il y aura dans tout les cas.

Quand aura-t-on les réactions des Potter et Dumby ? Pas tout de suite mais un chapitre est prévu sur le sujet.

Gabriel fera-t-il du quidditch comme dans l'histoire originale ? Non, mais il va faire beaucoup mieux. Pas de quidditch sauf pour un petit passe temps entre amis à l'occasion mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'oublie le balais. J'ai simplement prévu autre chose de tout aussi palpitant.

En ce qui concerne le scénario, on m' a demandé si j'allais accélérer et « survoler » ce qu'il se passera dans les prochains mois pour Gabriel et ensuite revenir dessus par flash back par exemple, ou si j'allais tout décrire. Alors j'élude un peu la question depuis un moment mais je peux vous répondre maintenant puisque vous allez vous en rendre compte dans ce chapitre. Alors je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous si ce n'est la totalité, souhaitez voir le rétablissement progressif de Gabriel, comment il se déroulera, ce qu'il se passera à Mahotokoro, comment il réapprendra à marcher, les leçons de Nikolaï, comment ça se passe pour Draco à Poudlard... Seulement, vous n'aurez rien de tout ça. Désolé.

Je m'explique : tout d'abord détailler le rétablissement de Gabriel, son évolution et tout ce qu'il va apprendre avec Nikolaï pourrait certes être intéressant mais très vite lassant et surtout très long. Ça n'a pas un grand intérêt à mes yeux pour ma fic. Ensuite, ça m'arrange franchement pour la suite de l'histoire parce qu'ainsi je pourrais rendre la lecture un peu plus excitante pour vous puisque comme vous ne saurez pas tout, je pourrais vous surprendre avec certaines choses et mettre un peu de suspense. Et surtout vous réserver de très grosse surprise du genre qui vous font frémir d'excitation en lisant. Ce que vous n'auriez pas eu si je vous avez fait le détail avant.

Je pense sincèrement que décrire tout cela n'est pas la meilleure façon d'exploiter mon histoire. Quand moi je lis des fics où des personnages se remettent doucement de dommages sévères, qu'ils sont en apprentissage ou autre, j'aime bien mais ça me lasse très vite. C'est long et l'histoire n'avance que très peu. Je trouve aussi que lorsque l'on est dans la confidence des secrets du personnages, en sachant ce qu'il est capable de faire parce qu'on a vu ce qu'il a apprit, en connaissant ses secrets, en ayant vu qui il a rencontré, qui il s'est mi à dos, quelles révélations lui ont été faite, sa façon de se comporter dans tel ou tel situation... C'est bien et on est surtout concentré sur le moment où il le révélera aux autres pour voir leurs têtes mais j'ai décidé de faire autrement. Autrement dit je préfère vous laisser dans l'ignorance pour vous surprendre un peu plus à chaque nouveau chapitre et vos tête cette fois-ci seront tout aussi surprenante à voir. Non seulement je garde du suspense mais je laisse aussi place à votre imagination.

Cependant, ça ne veux pas dire que vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il se passe. Dans un premier temps, dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant, je survolerais ce qu'il se passe en vous donnant les points clef et les événements d'importance, en vous expliquant grossièrement l'évolution des personnages dans un temps donné. Et dans un second temps, tout au long des chapitres suivants, je vous expliquerais comment on en est arrivé à tel situation après vous avoir fait une révélation. Que ce soit sous forme de flash back ( mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup puisque je n'aime pas trop cette façon de faire), sous forme d'explication dans un dialogue d'un personnage à un autre ou sous forme de paragraphe explicatif inséré dans la narration.

Je sais aussi que l'entraînement avec Nikolaï est très attendus et maintenant vous savez que vous ne le verrez pas. Mais ! Parce qu'il y a un mais, je reviendrais très largement et en détail sur l'entraînement et les mages de combats plus tard dans la fic. Tout une partie du scénario leur est consacrée puisque ce sont des personnages que j'adore. Dans cette partie, vous aurez l'occasion de voir ce que Gabriel à apprit et comment il l'a apprit, vous pourrez aussi voir de nouveaux mages de combats et vous aurez des explications détaillées sur eux.

Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous risquent d'être mécontent sur ce choix de scénario puisque j'ai souvent des reviews où je sentais que vous étiez pressé de voir ces passage que vous n'aurez finalement pas mais je ne changerais pas d'avis, je pense vraiment que c'est mieux ainsi. Et pour ce qui est de Draco, vous ne verrez pas sa petite vengeance sur les Potter bien que plus tard, il y aura un chapitre où il racontera tout ce qu'il a put faire. Vous détailler cela peut-être certes très amusant mais ça n'a pas d'intérêt pour le scénario et ça devient facilement long et barbant. Et comme je l'ai dit : je n'aime pas mettre des chose qui ne servent pas vraiment l'histoire. Donc voilà, vous ne saurez pas en détail ce qu'il va se passer pendant toute une période de la vie des personnages mais vous aurez l'occasion de le voir plus tard dans des retour en arrière épisodiques.

J'ai eu plusieurs remarque comme qui j'avais l'air de vraiment penser à tout. Ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ça parce que je passe beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à tout les aspects des situations que je crée pour ne rien oublier, ne négliger aucuns détails, faire une histoire logique et des plus réaliste possible. Mes scénario sont très réfléchis et en effet je m'efforce de penser à tout en me posant des dizaines de questions. Je dois passer au moins dix fois plus de temps sur le travail autour de la fic que sur l'écriture de celle-ci.

Beaucoup auront remarqué que j'ai, comment dire, une certaine haine pour Dumbledore, et ce quelle que soit la fic. On m'a donc demandé pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas à ce point ? Franchement, dés le premier Harry Potter, je n'ai pas aimé ce personnage (je n'aime pas ce qu'il est mais je trouve que c'est un personnage très bien fait, bien construit) et mon sentiment s'est confirmé dans la suite. Je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de manipuler les gens, je n'aime pas non plus les personnage dit de « vieux papy » qui jouent les sages et pensent tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, en tout cas dans le cas où celui-ci se croit vraiment supérieurs aux autres au point de croire qu'il sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde. Je n'aime pas la façon d'être de Dumbledore, ses façons de faire et d'agir, de réfléchir. J'adore Severus et je n'ai pas apprécié de voir Dumby se servir de lui comme d'un jouet, comme il l'a fait avec Harry. Ce personnage m'a été antipathique dés le début de Harry Potter et ça n'a fait que s'amplifier. Alors je ne me voie pas le mettre en « gentil » dans mes textes. À la rigueur je pourrais le mettre en tant que allié et encore, il y aura toujours anguille sous roche avec ce personnage pour moi. Je n'aime pas l'image du gentil papy.

Il y a eu cette semaine une très bonne question. Je me demandais si elle finirait par apparaître ou non. Si le titre, « Apparences Trompeuses », convient déjà à pas mal de situations et de personnages de ma fic, sera-t-il aussi représentatif de Voldemort ? Les apparences sont-elles également trompeuses pour le seigneurs des ténèbres ? Vous comprendrez bien sûr que je ne réponde pas à cette question mais je serais curieuse de lire vos hypothèses à ce sujet.

Et pour finir, inutile de quémander bande d'impatient, je ne changerais pas mon rythme de publication. Une semaine pour « Apparences Trompeuses » et deux semaines, oui, deux semaines pour « Maîtres d'ombre » et « Fadeï Seraphim Vassili » ça ne changera pas même pour vous faire plaisir sinon je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire les chapitre et vous vous retrouverez avec des délais de publication encore plus longs.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire maintenant. Finalement cet avant propos aura été aussi long que d'habitude. On à tous une petite pensée pour J. qui est la maman de Harry Potter. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 11 :

Boule de neige

- Tu sais que ça fait un moment que je te cherchais, remarqua Lucius en fixant l'évadé.

- Parmi toutes les personnes que je m'attendais à voir en venant ici, tu es bien le dernier au quel j'aurais pensé Malfoy, répondit Sirius avec sarcasme.

- J'avais promis à mon fils de te retrouver, informa le blond en s'amusant de l'incompréhension qui se peignit sur le visage de l'autre.

- Ton fils ? Écoutes Malfoy, dit-il en commençant à s'énerver, si je suis venu c'est parce que celui qui m'a abordé ma dit que son employeur savait que j'étais innocent et qu'il pouvait m'aider à avoir ce que je veux. Je ne pense pas qu'un mangemort tel que toi soit cet homme.

- Et pourtant, soupira le lord sans s'offusquer. Assis-toi, ordonna-t-il, nous devons discuter.

Il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils de velours alors que Sirius restait immobile le fixant d'un regard méfiant.

- Installes toi Black, insista-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis aujourd'hui. Je te le garantis. Ce que j'ai à te dire et à te proposer te plaira. Tu peux toujours partir, tu n'es pas prisonnier. Mais si tu ne m'écoutes pas tu blesseras une personne à laquelle je tiens beaucoup et je ne te le pardonnerais pas, menaça-t-il.

Soupirant Sirius prit finalement place, sa curiosité piquée à vif. Le silence s'installa alors qu'un elfe de maison apportait du thé qu'il servit avant de s'éclipser. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard. Lucius se demandait comment Black allait réagir et celui-ci s'interrogeait sur ce que pouvait bien savoir le lord et ce qu'il voulait lui proposer.

L'homme qui était venu le trouver, et il devait avouer que celui-ci avait été très fort pour y être arrivé alors qu'il était en cavale, lui avait dit qu'une personne importante avait une proposition pour lui. Une proposition qui lui permettrait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait et de rester libre par la même occasion. Cependant personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais sa curiosité avait été piquée et encore plus maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face au chef de la famille Malfoy. Il n'avait rien à perdre et de toute façon, il avait vérifié et prévus une sortie de secoure s'il devait fuir. Peut-être pourrait-il se servir du lord pour atteindre son objectif. Il était prêt à tout, même à collaborer avec lui. Il devait tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui même et se venger ensuite.

- Passons un marché, proposa Lucius, je te fais la promesse magique que tu ne risques rien ici et que si tu décides de refuser ce que j'ai à te proposer tu pourras partir sans problèmes et jamais je ne révélerais quoi que ce soit sur toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Demanda l'ex-prisonnier plus que septique.

- Ta promesse de ne jamais révéler, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les secrets que je vais te révéler sans la permission des gens concernés.

Sirius acquiesça rapidement, c'était équitable, au moins pour lui. De toute façon quoi qu'il eut à lui soumettre, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Alors en perdant du temps à l'écouter, soit il y trouvait un avantage, soit c'était juste quelques minutes de perdues. Il pouvait se le permettre. En plus, il était fatigué, il avait besoin d'une pause. Les deux hommes scellèrent leur promesse magique et Sirius resta très étonné que Lucius l'ai vraiment fait.

- Alors que me veux tu Malfoy ? J'ai autre chose de plus urgent à faire, lâcha Black.

- Je sais ce que tu veux, annonça le blond d'une voix neutre.

- Comment pourrais tu le savoir ?

- Je le sais, comme je sais que tu es innocent. J'en suis presque sûr. Je veux juste ta confirmation : est-ce tu as été enfermé à Azkaban sous l'impulsion des Potter et de Dumbledore pour avoir essayé de protéger ton neveu ?

Sirius le regarda, incrédule. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Comment ? Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois dans un air ébahit qui tira un rictus moqueur à Lucius.

- Donc nous avions raison, constata le blond.

- Comment sais tu cela Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il un peu agressif. Je doute que Lily, James ou Albus l'ai crié sur les toits !

- Je l'ais appris, c'est ce qui compte. Mais commençons par le début tu veux. D'abord, je tiens à te préciser une chose : je ne suis pas un mangemort.

- Tu portes la marque ! Remarqua l'évadé.

- Je porte la marque mais ce n'est qu'une couverture pour aider mon véritable maître.

- Qui est ?

- Une chose à la fois Black. Tu dois juste comprendre que je suis un espion.

- À la solde du vieux fou !

- Jamais, cracha Lucius avec une tel sincérité que Sirius ne put le réfuter.

Le blond calma rapidement la colère qui était monté en lui à l'idée qu'on puisse le mettre du côté de l'un de ceux responsable du malheur de son fils adoptif. Sirius l'avait observé et il était très intrigué.

- Si tu n'es ni du côté du seigneur des ténèbres ni de celui de Dumbledore, dans quel camps es-tu ? En existe-t-il seulement un autre ?

- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses Sirius Black. Et oui, il existe d'autres camps même si pour l'instant, nous n'agissons qu'en observateur. Et si je porte cette marque, c'est pour aider le miens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ?

- Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux sauver ton neveu. Ais-je raison ?

- Et tu penses pouvoir m'y aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour sortir Harry de là.

- Et pourquoi devrais tu l'arracher au manoir Potter ? Interrogea Lucius histoire de le tester un peu.

- Tu ne sais pas comment ils le traitent et je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qui as put ce passer depuis que j'ai été enfermé.

- Informes-moi, demanda-t-il calmement.

Sirius le regarda suspicieux mais pour une quelconque raison, il répondit :

- Ils ont peur de lui parce que sa magie est spéciale. Ils n'ont jamais sut voir à quel point elle était splendide et douce. Ils ont juste vu qu'il était différent. Et puis il y eu l'attaque de Voldemort et Abel a été désigné survivant. Et après, les choses ont empirés. Déjà qu'avant, ils le délaissaient... ensuite ils ont voulut brider sa magie et l'enchaîner comme un danger, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il n'avait même pas deux ans. J'ai voulut m'y opposer et partir avec lui. S'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, moi je m'en occuperais. J'avais l'argent, une grande maison et j'aime énormément Harry. Je ne reconnaissait plus mes amis et le directeur en qui j'avais confiance ou plutôt, je commençais à voir leur véritable apparence. Pour une quelconque raison, ils n'ont pas voulut que le l'emmène. Je me suis battu et j'ai perdu. J'ai mis douze ans à sortir d'Azkaban et pendant douze ans je me suis promit de survivre et de retourner le chercher. Ils m'ont envoyé dans cet enfer et je connais enfin la vérité à leur propos. Ils ne sont pas mieux que le seigneurs des ténèbres. Il ne me reste plus que Harry aujourd'hui.

- Et que pensais tu faire en étant un simple fugitif recherché par le ministère ? Le vieux fou et les Potter sont sûrement sur leurs gardes depuis que tu t'es évadé. Tu connais leur vrai visage, il n'hésiteront pas à te faire taire définitivement pour se protéger et jamais tu ne pourras approcher ton filleul. Et même si tu avais réussit, qu'aurais tu fais avec un adolescent avec les détraqueurs au trousses !

Sirius resta silencieux un moment, Lucius avait raison.

- Et que suis-je sensé faire ? Je suis sûr qu'on ne lui donne aucune attention au manoir Potter, il doit vivre enfermé. Je ne peux pas accepter ça pour la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux et qui m'a fait tenir toutes ces années.

- Je t'ai fais venir pour ça. Les choses ont changé depuis que tu es entré en prison. Tu ne trouveras pas Harry au manoir Potter.

- Comment ça ?

- Aux yeux de Dumbledore et des Potter, Harry est mort, lâcha-t-il.

Il vit le visage de Sirius se décomposer.

- J'ai dit « à leurs yeux », appuya-t-il alors, il n'est pas réellement mort Black.

L'homme sembla alors se détendre un peu.

- Racontes-moi, pria-t-il.

- Tu avais raison en supposant que les choses allaient empirer pour Harry. Mais c'est allé bien plus loin que tu ne l'imagines, commença-t-il. Sais tu ce que sont les Myrdiaël ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quel rapport ?

- Ça a tout a voir. Le sais tu ?

- Non.

Lucius passa alors quelques minutes à décrire ce qu'était son peuple et son statut de chef de l'une des familles principales ainsi que son rôle.

- Donc le camps dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure c'est celui de ton peuple ? Analysa Sirius.

- Exact.

- J'ai un peu de mal à te croire.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre garantie que ma parole. Bref, si je t'ai parlé de tout cela c'est parce que Harry fait partie de notre peuple.

- C'est pour cela que sa magie était spéciale.

- C'est ça, comme celle de chaque membre de notre peuple.

- Laisses moi sentir la tienne, si j'y retrouve la même note que dans celle d'Harry, je te croirais.

Le blond soupira mais c'était un bon compromis. Il relâcha un peu de magie pour que le coussin de sa femme puisse la sentir.

- Très bien, je te crois, annonça finalement l'évadé. Il y a effectivement cette même nuance spéciale. Continues ton histoire.

- En août j'ai reçu un appel au secoure via la boule de cristal dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Ça semblait très grave mais ça venait d'une personne que nous ne connaissions pas encore . Je n'ai pas chercher plus loin et j'y suis tout de suite allé. Là j'ai atterri dans les cachots du manoir Potter et j'ai trouvé Harry dans une marre de sang, au bord de la mort.

Son annonce sembla tomber sur Sirius comme une masse. L'homme s'était figé et fixait le blond avec un regard indéfinissable. Lucius raconta ce qui s'était produit ensuite d'une voix neutre, n'omettant aucun détails. Il décrivit aussi ce qu'il savait de la vie de son fils adoptif avant qu'il ne le sauve. Sirius se décomposait un peu plus à chaque mot.

- Aujourd'hui, il se reconstruit doucement, très doucement. Narcissa et moi l'avons adopté et il a changé de nom. Le jour où tu t'es évadé, nous avons parlé de toi avec lui. Il y avait aussi Severus et Minerva. Il n'avait même pas conscience de ton existence. On a discuté et avec ce que nous savions de toi et de ce qu'avait vécu Harry, on en a déduis que tu avais été piégé. Harry s'en ai voulut. Il croit que s'est à cause de lui que tu t'es retrouvé à Azkaban. On a beau lui avoir dit le contraire, je sais qu'il se le reproche encore. Je lui avais promit de te retrouver.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Sirius après un long silence.

- Il remonte doucement la pente. Narcissa et moi essayons de lui donner la famille qu'il n'a jamais eu et pour l'instant tout se passe bien. Nikolaï est devenu son mentor et son professeur. Il a trouvé bien plus qu'un frère au près de Draco. En ce moment, il est au Japon, avec un autre chef de famille de notre peuple qui l'aide à remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit, il est en quelque sorte devenu son confident. C'est encore dur pour lui mais il va mieux.

- Penser que ce serait un Malfoy qui le sortirait de là, ricana amèrement Black. Je pourrais le voir ?

- Tu pourras, évidemment, mais pas dans cet état, tu ne feras que le faire culpabiliser encore plus. J'en viens donc à la proposition que je voulais te faire : je t'offre la protection de notre peuple. Le ministère ou Dumbledore ne te retrouveront pas. Tu pars un mois dans un autre pays pour t'éloigner un peu et récupérer de ta détention. Tu fais le point et tu pourras le voir lorsqu'il rentrera pour Noël.

- Pourquoi ferais tu ça pour moi ?

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi Black, je le fait pour mon fils. J'aime Gabriel peu importe que tu me crois ou ce que tu en penses.

- Je n'aurais jamais crut dire cela un jour mais, merci Lucius, j'accepte.

- Tu ne réfléchis pas plus, se moqua le blond, je pourrais avoir menti.

- Très sincèrement, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Ton histoire est logique et colle avec ce que je sais. Je vais juste avoir un peu de mal avec le fait que tu n'es pas un mangemort. Et encore plus de mal avec Severus mais bon. Je ne suis plus à ça prêt. Parles moi encore un peu de lui.

Oui, il n'était plus à ça prêt. Il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir en douze ans de détentions et beaucoup de ses convictions s'étaient vues remises en cause. Il n'était plus l'insouciant naïf et blagueur qu'il avait été par le passé. Azkaban l'avait changé, tout comme la découverte de la véritable nature de ses amis d'enfance et son échec à aider son neveu. Si discuter avec Lucius l'aurait autrefois estomaqué, aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, tout ce qui en avait désormais, c'était son filleul et il se fichait de ce qu'il devait faire et à qui il devait parler pour s'assurer de son bien être.

- Eh bien, pour commencer il a un peu changé d'apparence, reprit Lucius. Libérer sa magie à réveiller tout ses pouvoirs et son sang Myrdiaël. Il a donc maintenant l'apparence qu'il aurait toujours du avoir. Il a gardé sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et son regard. Il a aussi changé de nom lorsque nous l'avons adopté. Le nom d'Harry Potter lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et il ne s'est jamais considéré comme faisant parti de leur famille. Aujourd'hui, il porte le nom de Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy. Le jour où tu le verras, ne te trompes pas surtout ou je te tue. Harry Potter est mort.

- C'est comprit. Et comment va-t-il physiquement et mentalement ?

- Mentalement, il se reconstruit avec notre aide et avec celle de Mitsuaki. C'est difficile mais il va mieux, il commence profiter de la vie. Physiquement, il a gardé des séquelles de tout ce qu'il a subi.

- Quoi comme séquelles ? Demanda fébrilement l'évadé.

- Il a perdu un œil, il a eu des carences pendant un moment mais notre médicomage a réglé ça. Il était aussi très maigre mais il reprend un peu de poids maintenant. Il a des cicatrices et ses jambes ont prit beaucoup de dégâts.

- Il est paralysé ? Paniqua Sirius.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Nikolaï lui réapprend à marcher mais ça prend du temps.

- Je vois, dit-il mi-rassuré mi-triste pour son filleul.

Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment puis Lucius prit congé, satisfait. Il laissa à Sirius la petite maison où il se trouvait à disposition avec tout le confort. Narcissa vint passer quelques heures avec son cousin. Et ils remirent les choses à plat et s'expliquèrent. Ils discutèrent aussi de Gabriel et Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'amour qui s'allumait dans les yeux de la blonde lorsqu'elle parlait de son fils adoptif et il en fut heureux.

Quelque jours plus tard, Sirius était envoyé en Alaska dans l'une des familles principales Myrdiaël pour se remettre de sa détention, s'éloigner de l'Angleterre où il était activement recherché, réfléchir et se préparer à la rencontre avec Gabriel qui aurait lieu un mois plus tard. Il entretenu une correspondance avec Narcissa qui lui parla de son filleul et de tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour ne pas faire de faux pas le jour où il le verrait. Néanmoins, personne ne lui parla de son statut d'héritier de Merlin et de prince. Ce serait au jeune homme de le dire s'il le désirait.

Le temps s'écoula tranquillement jusqu'en décembre. Gabriel et Mitsuaki avaient beaucoup travaillés et à peine quelques jours après le début de leurs cours, les cauchemars avaient été endigués. Le japonais lui apprit à organiser son esprit et à ranger ses souvenirs. Il lui apprit à maîtriser ses émotions. Il l'aida à se découvrir lui même. Le jeune homme appris également à contrôler sa peur et les réactions qui s'étaient ancrées en lui depuis des années. Les nombreuses heures de profondes méditations qu'il faisait avec le directeur de Mahotokoro lui avait enseigner le calme et la maîtrise de soi que possédait son professeur.

Lorsqu'ils avaient débuté leurs cours, Mitsuaki était entré dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Ils en avaient longuement discuté auparavant et avaient déterminé que le jeune homme ne parviendrait pas seul à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit assez rapidement pour soulager ses cauchemars dans les plus brefs délais. Il fallait donc que quelqu'un entre et l'aide. Cette personne avait été le japonais. Il avait rapidement gagné la confiance de l'adolescent par son calme et sa présence rassurante, sage, sa franchise et sa capacité à montrer à Gabriel les vérités qu'il refusait de voir sur lui même. Et le tout avec douceur et délicatesse.

Le jour où il était entré dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, Mitsuaki avait pris sa douleur et sa terreur en pleine figure à tel point qu'il en avait été déstabilisé un long moment. Chose plus qu'extraordinaire pour un sorcier tel que lui, spécialisé dans les magies de l'esprit. Il avait vu toute sa vie, chaque souvenir et il en avait pleuré intérieurement. Il avait été secoué par la cruauté que son précieux prince avait vécu. Cette fois là il avait projeté toute sa force dans l'esprit du jeune homme éloignant pour un temps tout cela de ses pensées. Et ils avaient discuté un très long moment.

Depuis, le japonais était devenu le confident de l'adolescent. Puisqu'il avait vu toute sa vie, Gabriel arrivait à lui parler. Il parlait de ce qu'il avait subi soupçonnant qu'il n'aurait pu le faire avec personne d'autre. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait appris à se connaître un peu plus grâce à cela et il avait soulagé son esprit. Il se sentait toujours mieux après une discussion avec Mitsuaki qui l'écoutait toujours avec calme, sans jamais l'interrompre. Et lorsque la panique l'envahissait à l'évocation d'un souvenir plus dur, il était là pour le rassurer. L'asiatique trouvait toujours les mots pour le soulager et lui faire réaliser la vérité qu'il ne voyait pas toujours.

Gabriel trouvait que le regard de l'homme était transperçant. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il parlait toujours avec sagesse et douceur, avec une logique implacable. Il était franc et n'hésitait pas à mettre toutes les vérités, même celles qui étaient déplaisantes devant le nez de l'adolescent, mais il le faisait toujours avec un tact étonnant qui ne risquait pas de brusquer ou blesser le jeune homme.

Il savait que Mitsuaki gardait touts leurs entretiens secrets. Il lui en avait fait la promesse magique au tout début de leurs leçons afin de favoriser leur lien de confiance. Le japonais l'aidait à se reconstruire et à se connaître lui et ses capacités.

Le japonais était ravis de son jeune élève à tel point qu'il en avait fait son apprenti tout comme Nikolaï et avait décidé de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait. Gabriel s'était révélé une fois son esprit en ordre. Il était très intelligent et comprenait vite les choses. Il avait également une grande capacité de concentration et de mémorisation. Il écoutait toujours attentivement, se montrait très curieux et posait des questions judicieuses. Mitsuaki avait découvert qu'il était très doué dans son domaine de compétence, aussi il avait entrepris de lui enseigner toutes les formes de magies spirituelles, légilimencie et occlumencie inclus.

Il lui apprenait à se défendre mentalement et aussi à attaquer. Il lui apprenait à mieux ressentir et contrôlé la magie de son corps et ils faisaient régulièrement des exercices pour améliorer la circulation de sa propre énergie de son corps. La magie des asiatiques se révéla très différente de celle des occidentaux. Même si le fond restait le même, ils avaient une autre approche. Une approche basée sur le contrôle d'eux même avant toute chose, c'était traditionnel pour eux. Gabriel apprit beaucoup de leur part.

Une semaine après qu'ils furent arrivé à Mahotokoro, Mitsuaki avait présenté officiellement Nikolaï et Gabriel au reste de l'école. Si l'intégration avait été aisée pour le russe qui avait des fans même au Japon, la chose avait été plus difficile pour Gabriel. Mais il avait été rassuré par la présence constante du mage de combat avec lui et même si ses autres familiers restaient dans sa chambre la plus part du temps, Naël était vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec lui. Il se sentait en sécurité avec l'immense félin qui en avait impressionné plus d'un, professeurs inclus et qui se montrait toujours d'une grande vigilance lorsque quelqu'un approchait son maître qu'il portait sur son dos. Le duo dégageait une grande élégance et seul Gabriel ne se rendait pas compte de l'allure princière qu'il affichait lorsqu'il se tenait bien droit sur le dos du majestueux félin.

Au début, ce fut difficile mais l'ambiance particulière de l'école japonaise avait beaucoup aidé. On y favorisait le calme et la sérénité, et tout cela semblait couler de source pour tout le monde dans cet endroit. Gabriel avait entendu dire que dans le reste du monde, les asiatiques avaient une image de froideur mais l'adolescent savait, après son apprentissage avec Mitsuaki qu'il s'agissait juste d'un masque de neutralité qu'ils affichait, preuve de leur contrôle spirituel. Il savait aussi que derrière cette apparence détachée ils étaient souvent passionnés et déterminés à atteindre leurs buts. C'était des gens de confiance.

Gabriel le savait parce que depuis peu, il avait commencé à parler avec les autres élèves et plus particulièrement avec deux jeunes sorciers de son âge qui étaient également des Myrdiaël. Ça avait été une véritable épreuve pour lui de se mêler aux autres étudiants, mais Mitsuaki et Nikolaï l'avaient encouragé gentiment et le japonais l'avait d'abord présenté aux jeunes de leur peuple dans l'école. L'adolescent était terrorisé mais grâce aux leçons du directeur, il avait appris à se maîtriser et il avait donc pris son courage à deux mains pour aller parler aux autres. Et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Il s'était fait deux précieux amis, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde et en général, on l'appréciait.

Ses amis n'avaient pas posé de question sur ses réactions parfois excessives. Il sursautait violemment à certains bruits, gestes ou lorsqu'on élevait la voix. Il refusait que quiconque, mis à part Nikolaï et Mitsuaki le touche ou même ne l'effleure. Il ne parlait pas de sa vie et tous le respectaient.

Au début, on le regardait d'une drôle de façon à cause du fait qu'il soit accompagné du célèbre Nikolaï Kitaëv qui le suivait partout et également parce que le directeur l'avait pris sous son aile. Malgré son jeune âge, Mitsuaki jouissait d'un immense respect de la part de tous. Il parlait et on l'écoutait. Il avait plus de présence que Dumbledore lui même. Mais finalement, le charme naturel du jeune homme, comme s'amusait à lui rappeler le russe, avait convaincu tout le monde.

Une fois son caractère révélé, Gabriel s'avérait être quelqu'un de très gentil et doux, sensible et fragile, compréhensif et vif d'esprit. Rusé et intelligent. Il était ouvert d'esprit et tolérant. Même si on pouvait souvent voir une lueur de peur dans son œil vert ainsi qu'un manque d'assurance. Mais personne n'avait résisté à son apparente fragilité et sa douceur naturelle.

L'adolescent aimait beaucoup cette école aux allures de palais ancien. Il passait son temps entre la grande salle où tout le monde prenait ses repas et où lui et le russe mangeaient toujours, d'abords avec les professeurs, puis, vers la fin novembre, Gabriel avait commencé à s'installer avec ses amis. Manger avec des baguettes c'était avéré être folklorique pour les deux nouveaux venus. Il était devenu un grand habitué de la bibliothèque qu'il adorait. Et il passait beaucoup de temps chaque jours avec Mitsuaki et avec Nikolaï pour leur leçons.

Le russe et lui passaient aussi beaucoup de temps à observer les entraînements aux arts martiaux et Nikolaï en profitait pour donner des cours théoriques sur les mages de combat à son apprenti. Gabriel était une véritable éponge lorsque l'on parlait d'apprendre. Il enregistrait vite et bien. Il était logique et il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges.

Du côté de ses jambes, les choses avaient beaucoup avancé. En décembre, il marchait de nouveau. Les sources et les talents de Nikolaï alliés à son travail acharné et sa détermination avaient fait qu'il pouvait de nouveau se tenir sur ses pieds. Bien sûr, il avait besoin d'une canne. La chose avait été difficile à avaler pour lui. Ce fut Lucius qui lui avait permis de s'y faire.

Après une lettre de Nikolaï sur le sujet, le blond les avait rejoint au Japon pour parler à son fils. Il lui avait dit que ça lui arrivait souvent de marcher avec une canne à pommeau juste pour le style. Il lui avait dit qu'il trouvait cela élégant et classe. Ce jour là, père et fils avait passé l'après-midi ensemble et Lucius lui avait donné un cour sur « comment marcher avec classe avec une canne ». Ils s'étaient amusés et rapprochés pendant ces quelques heures. Gabriel avait finalement trouvé un bon côté à ce handicap. C'est vrai que ça donnait pas mal d'élégance quand on marchait correctement avec. Et c'est une chose à laquelle il parvint. Il parvint à avancer sans boiter. Et à force d'entraînement il avait réussi à avoir une allure noble, se tenant fier et droit. Il se servait de sa canne mais seul un œil avisé pouvait voir qu'il s'y appuyait franchement. Pour les autres, on voyait juste un objet d'ornement.

La seule chose qui lui manquait encore était l'endurance. Il ne tenait jamais plus de deux heures debout. Mais malgré tout, Nikolaï avait commencé à l'entraîner au combat pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme qui se voyait enfin avancer. Et il s'avéra très doué. La gymnastique quotidienne que lui imposait le russe avait remodelé son corps qui se musclait finement et efficacement.

Il progressait très vite. Il avançait dans tout les domaines, ayant commencé des cours particuliers avec les professeurs de l'école dans les matières que le directeur et le mage de combat ne pouvaient lui enseigner efficacement. Et il récoltait les louanges des enseignants qui le prenaient pour un petit génie. Seul Gabriel semblait ne pas se rendre compte de sa force. Il était vrai qu'il était fortement aidé par son statut. Étant un prince Myrdiaël, né de la magie, étant le fils de la magie, il n'avait aucun mal à apprendre à la maîtriser, c'était naturel pour lui, la magie faisait partie de lui et lancer un sort c'était comme bouger un bras pour lui. Il ne lui fallait jamais plus de quelques minutes pour comprendre et assimiler une nouvelle pratique. Il était aussi aidé par son excellente mémoire. Son esprit libéré, il avait découvert qu'il avait le don d'hypermnésie, qu'il pouvait se souvenir très facilement de tout ce qu'il voyait. C'était encore là une aptitude offerte par sa nature et si c'était un don parfois difficile à gérer, le directeur lui apprenait à le contrôler grâce aux magie spirituelles. Et cela lui permettait d'apprendre très très vite. Plus vite que n'importe qui, avec lui on répétait et ne ré-expliquait pas deux fois les mêmes choses. Mais il n'y avait pas que son statut qui l'aidait. S'il avançait si vite c'était aussi et surtout parce qu'il était très déterminé et qu'il travaillait beaucoup. Combien de fois Nikolaï et Mitsuaki avaient du le tirer de la bibliothèque pour qu'il mange et qu'il aille dormir ?

Il parlait désormais couramment le japonais et Nikolaï lui avait aussi appris le russe. L'esprit hors normes qu'il possédait, ses capacités de mémorisations et le talent naturel qu'il avait éveillé avec Mitsuaki pour organiser ses connaissances, lui permirent même de se pencher sur de nombreuses autre langues. Il adorait ça. Les sorciers normaux ne pouvaient enregistrer en moyenne plus de cinq langues avant de commencer à s'embrouiller, mais ce n'était pas son cas et il en profitait. Il lisait beaucoup de livres sur touts les sujets et absorbait à une vitesse folle les nouvelles connaissances. Sa curiosité n'était jamais satisfaite.

Il rentrait chaque week-end passer quelques heures avec Narcissa et Lucius. Ne restant que peu de temps pour ne pas souffrir du décalage horaire. Mais c'était son moment préféré de la semaine. Même s'il commençait de nouveau à reprendre contact avec la société, il n'y avait qu'au manoir qu'il se sentait totalement bien et détendu. Il s'y sentait chez lui et il n'aurait sacrifié ses heures avec ses parents pour rien au monde.

Évidemment, il écrivait régulièrement de très longues lettres à Draco pour lui raconter ce qu'il faisait et le blond ne cessait d'encourager ses progrès. Tout deux comptaient les heures jusqu'aux vacances de Noël où ils se reverraient enfin. Ils se rapprochaient beaucoup même sans se voir.

De son côté, Draco était ravi de savoir que Gabriel reprenait du poil de la bête. Chacune de ses lettre était plus joyeuse que la précédente, prouvant qu'il allait mieux et qu'il se remettait. Il avait sauter de joie en apprenant qu'il remarchait même pour deux heures par jour. Il était très fier de lui et il était pressé de le revoir. Il n'avait parlé de Gabriel à personne à Poudlard.

Cependant, il avait mit sa petite vengeance en route et faisait vivre un enfer à Abel et aux Potter. À la rentrée, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver James Potter, auror et mage de combat, comme professeur de duel. Il avait bouilli de rage intérieurement à la vue des trois Potter souriant mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître. D'après Minerva et Severus qui leur avait posé la question au sujet de l'absence d'Harry cette année là, les Potter avaient dit qu'ils avaient envoyé le jumeau d'Abel étudier dans une autre école pour ne pas « qu'il souffre de la célébrité de son frère ». En gros, comme l'avait immédiatement déduit Lucius, ils voulaient le faire oublier en douceur. Ce qui serait facile puisque personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Son absence ne fut quasiment pas remarqué dans l'école, faisant enrager Draco.

Il ne cessait plus de tendre toutes sortes de pièges aux deux professeurs et leur fils pour les humilier, ce qu'il réussissait assez bien, mais sans jamais que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à lui. Il y avait quelque Myrdiaël à Poudlard et généralement, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maisons, ils s'évitaient pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, bien qu'en dehors de l'école, ils soient en bon terme sinon amis. En début d'année, Draco avait tenu une petite réunion secrète et rapide pour leur signaler que les Potter et Dumbledore étaient désormais des ennemis du peuple. Depuis, ces élèves les ignoraient ou mieux, ils aidaient furtivement Draco dans ses petites vengeances. Et bien sûr, tout les Serpentard suivaient leur prince sans poser de questions. Les tensions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avaient jamais atteint un tel niveau.

Les vacances de Noël furent accueillent avec bonheur par tous. Draco quitta rapidement ses amis à la sortie du train pour rejoindre son père qui l'attendait, tout deux avec leur masque d'aristocrate en place. L'adulte posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et ils transplanèrent direction le manoir Malfoy.

Gabriel était rentré avant Draco à cause du décalage horaire. Il était donc fatigué mais il était bien décidé à accueillir le blond, debout sur ses deux jambes. Aussi, il l'attendait dans le hall, se tenant bien droit et fier. Il était impatient. Naël s'était collé à sa hanche en un soutient ferme comme il le faisait toujours lorsque son maître décidait de marcher. Narcissa était debout derrière lui un peu inquiète qu'il s'écroule étant donné qu'il avait eu une très longue journée. C'était l'après midi en Angleterre mais Gabriel était partit de Mahotokoro à dix-huit heure et était donc arrivé au manoir où il était neuf heure du matin avec déjà une journée remplie derrière lui. Nikolaï d'ailleurs ne s'était pas privé d'une sieste mais son élève était si excité de revoir Draco qu'il n'avait pu se reposer. Il avait juste ménagé ses jambes pour pouvoir se tenir debout devant le blond.

Un immense sourire se dessina simultanément sur les visages des deux adolescents lorsque le père et le fils apparurent dans le hall du manoir. Il y eu un silence confortable pendant qu'ils s'observaient. Draco était agréablement surprit. Grabriel avait prit un peu de poids même s'il était toujours très mince, il n'était plus maigre. Il s'était musclé, offrant ainsi une splendide silhouette élancée aux yeux du blond qui ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Sa peau, bien que clair n'avait plus ce teint presque cadavérique mais plutôt de porcelaine, fragile et pur. Ses cheveux brillaient agréablement et son œil vert était vif. Il avait bien meilleure allure que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Et il se tenait debout.

C'est hypnotisé que Draco le vit s'avancer vers lui, s'appuyant subtilement sur la magnifique canne noire au pommeau d'argent que lui avait offert Lucius. Sa démarche ne montrait absolument pas sa difficulté. Elle était souple et élégante, presque féline. Il soupçonna qu'il avait du faire beaucoup d'efforts pour parvenir à un tel résultat. Finalement, il s'arrêta juste devant lui, le visage plein de fierté.

- Salut, dit-il de sa voix enchanteresse qui réveilla Draco.

- Salut ! S'écria littéralement le blond qui le souleva dans ses bras ne manquant pas de noter qu'il était toujours très léger.

Gabriel lâcha un cri de surprise alors que le blond tournait sur lui même et il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco dans un réflexe. Les deux adultes ricanèrent doucement.

- Reposes moi, râla Gabriel d'une voix peu convaincu avec un immense sourire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond en tournant plus vite.

- Parce que tu vas te rendre malade à tourner comme ça, argumenta-t-il.

- C'est vrai, concéda Draco en s'arrêtant et en le reposant vacillant un peu.

Ils se regardèrent et Gabriel, qui n'avait pas retiré ses bras de son cou le serra contre lui. Le blond lui rendit son étreinte. Ainsi on pouvait bien voir qu'il était plus grand et plus carré que lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Gabriel.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Heureux de te voir sur tes jambes, dit-il en s'éloignant un peu de lui. Bravo, félicita-t-il.

Toute sa famille l'avait félicité pour cela, tout comme, Nikolaï, Mitsuaki et ses amis de Mahotokoro. Mais quand ce fut Draco qui lui dit, il fut plus heureux que jamais. Il l'avait encouragé dans chacune de ses lettres et lorsqu'il avait une baisse de morale, c'était toujours les mots du blond qui l'avaient remotivé. Plus que tout, il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui.

Finalement, ils gagnèrent tout les quatre le salon pour discuter tranquillement alors que dehors il neigeait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Gabriel s'endorme contre l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci sourit, l'allongea délicatement sur le fauteuil et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Inconsciemment, le jeune prince se blotti contre lui attirant les sourires du couple et de Nikolaï qui venait d'entrer. Le russe salua le jeune homme qui s'était mit à jouer avec les fines tresses ébènes.

- Alors ? Comment ça se passe pour lui au Japon ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le mage de combat.

- Il ne t'a pas raconté, se moqua l'homme.

- Si, il m'écrit des romans à chaque fois, sourit-il. Mais de votre point de vue ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien pour lui là bas.

- Et avec les autres élèves ? Personne ne l'embête j'espère ?

- Non, tout le monde l'aime. Et puis ni moi, ni Mitsuaki ne laisserions quelque chose arriver. Il s'est fait des amis parmi les élèves Myrdiaël même si ça été difficile au début. Il commence enfin à se laisser approcher doucement mais il a toujours peur.

- C'est déjà ça. Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Il dort bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Grâce à Mitsuaki, il ne fait plus de cauchemars. Ça arrive encore parfois dans certaines conditions. Pendant les orages, informa le russe, mais sinon il dort tranquille. La seule chose c'est qu'il ne mange toujours pas des masses mais il mange assez.

- Et les cours ? Demanda le blond.

- Ah, rigola Nikolaï. C'est une vrai tête, il n'en a jamais assez. Il m'impressionne par la vitesse à laquelle il lit et apprend. Il est doué. Et toi Draco ?

- Moi, je m'amuse beaucoup, ricana-t-il.

- Fait quand même attention, souffla Narcissa mi-satisfaite mi-inquiète.

- Je ne suis pas un stupide Gryffondor, remarqua-t-il avec dédain. Je réfléchis avant de faire quoi que ce soit pour ne pas me faire prendre. Vous avez entendu pour la nomination de Potter au poste de professeur ?

- Oui, comment sont ses cours ? Demanda le russe.

- D'un niveau acceptable pour des élèves mais je doute que ça suffise pour survivre plus de dix secondes dans un véritable affrontement. Gabriel est au courant ?

- Non. Nous avons décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet Potter tant qu'il ne le fait pas lui même, lui répondit Lucius.

- C'est mieux, remarqua le blond en baissant le regard vers son ami endormi sur ses genoux et dont-il caressait toujours les cheveux.

Ils discutèrent toute l'après-midi et le soir venu ils prirent leur repas tous ensemble, en famille. Dans la bonne humeur générale. Gabriel bien plus alerte mais toujours discret, c'était dans sa nature. Et cette nuit là, les deux adolescents dormirent ensemble comme la veille de leur séparation. Ils ne s'étaient même pas posé la question.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain dans la chambre de Gabriel, il neigeait toujours.

- Ça te dirait une bataille de boule de neige ? Demanda le blond alors qu'ils se réveillaient tranquillement.

- Je n'aime pas la neige, murmura Gabriel d'une voix teinté de tristesse.

Il se blottit un peu plus contre le blond en fermant les yeux. Un frisson le traversa furtivement mais Draco le sentit et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis la voix de Gabriel s'éleva de nouveau, basse :

- Quand il neigeait l'hiver, il faisait terriblement froid dans les cachots, dit-il alors que Draco comprenait.

- Mais tu n'es plus dans les cachots maintenant. Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il.

- Évidemment, bredouilla le jeune prince.

- Alors je vais te montrer que l'on peut aussi s'amuser dans la neige, tu verras. Tu veux bien essayer ?

L'adolescent hocha de la tête contre sa poitrine sans pour autant s'éloigner. Ils prirent le temps de se lever tranquillement, Gabriel encore déphasé par le changement d'horaire. Puis ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner, Naël portant son maître. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'extérieur vêtu de lourdes capes doublées et d'écharpes de laines. Il neigeait toujours et Gabriel ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de retomber dans ses tristes souvenirs. Et il réussit son pari : une heure plus tard, Gabriel était plié de rire, assit dans la neige, se cachant derrière Naël allongé devant lui et faisant barrage à un certain blond qui n'arrêtait plus de le bombarder de boules de neige.

Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils ne virent pas les trois paires d'yeux qui les regardaient à travers la fenêtre. Il y avait Narcissa, Lucius et Sirius qui venait d'arriver. Il observait son filleul jouer dans la neige comme un adolescent normal et cela lui faisait plaisir. Même s'il avait changé d'apparence, il savait que Lucius ne lui avait pas menti, c'était bien lui. Il le sentait au fond de lui alors que ses yeux l'observaient. Il avait eu le temps de regagner son calme et sa maîtrise de lui même après les révélations du chef de la famille Malfoy un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt. Combien de fois avait-il du se retenir d'aller régler ses comptes mais ce n'était plus sa priorité. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il voulait c'était être là pour son filleul.

- Il a l'air d'aller bien, murmura-t-il avec soulagement.

Personne ne répondit mais le couple sourit en voyant Gabriel éclater de rire alors que l'une de ses boule de neige avait atteint un Draco incrédule en pleine figure.

- Sirius Black, je suppose, fit soudain la voix de Nikolaï derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent alors que l'homme avançait vers eux :

- Et vous devais être Nikolaï Kitaëv, remarqua l'évadé.

- En effet. Enchanté, répondit le russe.

- Moi de même.

- Ils sont dehors depuis longtemps ? Demanda le mage en portant son regard sur les deux adolescents.

- Un peu plus d'une heure, pourquoi ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Juste pour savoir.

- Je crois qu'ils vont rentrer, remarqua-t-elle.

Dehors, les deux garçon avaient stoppé leur bataille et reprenaient leur souffle alors que Draco était venu s'asseoir près de Gabriel contre Naël.

- Rentrons, proposa le blond. On va être malade si on reste trempé comme ça.

- Tu as raison, répondit-il en tentant de se lever.

Mais il retomba dans la neige avec une grimace recevant un regard inquiet de son ami.

- Je suis un peu engourdis à cause du froid, justifia-t-il.

- Attend je vais t'aider.

Draco passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et le saisi à la taille pour le remettre debout et le soutenir. Naël se releva, se secoua vivement et se baissa de nouveau pour permettre à son maître de s'installer sur son dos plus facilement. Dans le manoir, Sirius avait encore plus réalisé le malheur de son filleul en le voyant avoir de la difficulté juste pour se remettre debout.

- Le froid ne l'aide pas vraiment. Il a un peu plus de mal ces derniers jours, les informa le russe.

- Beaucoup ? Demanda Lucius.

- Ça dépend des jours mais il est automatiquement plus engourdi. C'est pareil pour nous mais c'est plus lourd pour lui. Et ses cicatrices lui font parfois un peu mal. Mitsuaki lui a trouvé un baume chinois génial pour ça.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé, intervint Sirius, il en a beaucoup ? Des cicatrices ?

- Des petites sur tout le corps mais celles là disparaîtront, commença Lucius. Il en a des indélébiles sur les avant bras, dans son dos et sur son visage.

- C'est pour ça qu'il porte ce bandeau ? Demanda l'ex prisonnier.

- Oui, il n'aime pas voir ces cicatrices et encore moins les montrer, expliqua Narcissa. Il porte aussi des brassards aux bras. Je vais les accueillir, dit-elle alors que ses fils revenaient vers le manoir, allez au salon.

Les trois hommes obéirent et se dirigèrent vers la pièce en question.

- Est-il au courant que je suis là ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, il aurait trop cogité si nous l'avions prévenus. Il s'inquiète toujours pour tout. Mais il sait que je te cherchais et il a demandé des nouvelles de cette recherche de temps en temps, expliqua le blond.

- Je l'ai déjà fait avec Lucius et Narcissa, commença Sirius en se tournant vers Nikolaï, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire avec vous. Merci d'avoir prit soin de lui.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est un enfant génial et un apprenti de rêve. C'est un vrai plaisir d'être avec lui, répondit le russe. Faîtes juste attention à ce que vous allez dire et faire. Même s'il n'en donne plus toujours l'impression, il est encore fragile et je serais impitoyable si vous le blessez, prévint-il.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je ferais très attention et j'en ai beaucoup discuté avec Narcissa pour ne pas faire de bourde.

Sirius était heureux de voir que tout le monde ici tenait beaucoup à son filleul qui avait enfin une maison digne de ce nom. Il espérait juste qu'il reste un peu de place pour lui. Lorsque Naël, qui visiblement avait été séché d'un sort, entra dans la pièce avec son maître sur le dos, sec lui aussi, Lucius et Sirius se levèrent. Narcissa et Draco ne tardèrent pas à arriver derrière et le blond se posta au côté de son ami qui analysait déjà l'homme inconnu devant lui.

Sirius l'observa lui aussi, voyant une furtive crainte passer sur son visage. Cela l'attrista mais il ne laissa rien paraître, il comprenait. La crainte ne disparut pas mais elle fut fort bien dissimulée alors que l'adolescent se tenait droit. Il lui sourit doucement et sincèrement et reçu une expression semblable en réponse.

Gabriel avait vite déterminé que l'homme devant lui n'était pas dangereux malgré son appréhension naturelle, sinon il ne serait pas là, et qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Étrangement, une sensation de nostalgie l'avait envahie sans qu'il puisse déterminer d'où elle venait. Il était sûr de connaître cet homme sans savoir d'où. Il connaissait ce sourire et ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Il se sentait proche de lui alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir déjà vu. Mais sa magie le lui murmurait, grésillant doucement en lui de manière douce et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cette sensation. Ses réflexions furent coupées par Lucius qui fit les présentations :

- Gabriel, je te présente Sirius Black, ton...

- Mon parrain, termina-t-il faisant sourire son père.

- Salut, fit Sirius avec la nonchalance qui lui était propre accompagnant le tout d'un sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme. Je peux vous parler, demanda-t-il timidement en étonnant tout les présents par son initiative.

- Bien sûr.

Gabriel emmena l'homme dans une autre pièce, un autre salon, s'excusant auprès des autres. Naël s'allongea près de l'un des fauteuil mais Sirius vit le jeune homme hésiter.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa-t-il innocemment.

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'un inconnu le touche mais Sirius n'était pas vraiment un inconnu, il était allé en prison pour avoir voulut le protéger. Et instinctivement, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il était en sécurité avec lui.

- Je veux bien merci, répondit-il finalement.

Sirius sourit au fait qu'il accepte son aide et s'approcha lentement. Faisant bien attention à ne faire aucun geste susceptible d'effrayer le jeune homme. Il avait passé pas mal de temps à se rentrer dans la tête qu'il devait calmer son énergie naturelle qui aurait put paraître brutale pour son filleul et il avait finalement réussi. Il le vit se tendre un peu mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il attrapa délicatement l'un de ses bras, sentant l'épais brassard de cuir sous sa manche et le passa sur ses épaules. Il enroula sous autre bras autour de sa taille avec douceur et prévenance et l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'au fauteuil constatant au passage qu'il était très léger pour son âge. Il ne rata pas le fait que l'imposant lion noir surveillait chacun de ses gestes. Lucius lui avait expliqué que le félin était très protecteur avec son maître qu'il n'avait pas quitté une seconde depuis plusieurs mois. Il lui avait dit qu'au moindre signe d'agression, il n'hésiterait pas à protéger Gabriel et qu'il suffisait d'un seul regard de celui-ci pour faire réagir le lion noir. Aussi il prit garde à chacune de ses actions, sentant le regard perçant du familier sur lui.

- Merci. Je suis un peu engourdit à cause du froid, se justifia Gabriel lorsqu'il fut dans son fauteuil.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Sirius en s'installant face à lui.

Il vit une certaine anxiété sur le visage du jeune homme qui évitait son regard mais il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole que le jeune homme le fit :

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne voulais pas ça.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demanda l'homme sérieusement surprit.

- Vous avez passé douze ans à Azkaban à cause de moi, répondit Gabriel d'une petite voix.

Sirius s'attendait un peu à une telle chose, Lucius l'avait prévenu. Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant le jeune homme sans pour autant le toucher. Il jeta un futif coup d'oeil à Naël allongé près de son maître, veillant silencieusement mais avec une grande attention.

- Gabriel, regardes moi s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur son filleul.

L'adolescent obéit et planta son unique œil vert emplis de peur et d'incertitude dans le regard bleu hypnotisant.

- Tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser pour ça. En aucun cas, ce n'était de ta faute. Jamais pendant ces douze ans je ne l'ai pensé et je ne le pense toujours pas, dit-il d'une voix rassurante et convaincue. Je voulais te protéger, je serais mort pour ça si ça avait put servir à quelque chose.

- Mais...

- Tu ne dois pas te blâmer. Ce sont les adultes qui doivent protéger les enfants et en aucun cas un enfant ne peut-être tenu responsable des bêtises de ses pères. J'ai essayé et j'ai perdu. Nous en avons tout les deux payé les conséquences. Toi plus que moi. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous avez essayé de m'aider, dit-il comme si cela résolvait tout.

- Mais je n'ai pas réussi et tu as eu beaucoup de problèmes à cause de ça. Tu sais pendant ces douze ans, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose : sortir de cette prison pour revenir te chercher.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, même si j'étais loin de me douter que les choses étaient allées si loin, dit-il avec culpabilité.

- Tout cela c'est du passé maintenant, bredouilla Gabriel. Je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire.

- Merci. Et tu as raison : c'est derrière nous tout ça.

- Est-ce que vous accepteriez quand même de rester mon parrain ? Demanda l'adolescent dans une impulsion.

Il se sentait bien avec cet homme, totalement à l'aise, et ce n'était le cas avec personne hormis les Malfoy, Nikolaï et Mitsuaki. Il voulait le connaître d'avantage.

- L'idée de renoncer à cette place ne m'était même jamais passée par la tête, répondit l'homme avec un sourire. Je te promet d'être là pour toi à présent, comme ça aurait toujours du être le cas.

Gabriel lui sourit, soulagé de savoir que l'homme ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il avait toujours pensé à lui. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que pendant toute ces années de souffrances, il y avait eu quelqu'un qui avait voulut l'aider de tout son cœur. Et finalement quelqu'un l'avait aimé dés sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ce sans conditions et malgré la douleur.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes ensemble à discuter. Sirius lui racontait comment il s'occupait de lui quand il était bébé et Gabriel lui parlait un peu de sa nouvelle vie, de ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il avait vu au Japon. Ils ne parlèrent pas des Potter, de Dumbledore où de toute les choses désagréables qu'ils avaient vécu. Non, ils se concentrèrent sur le positif et firent tranquillement connaissance.

Draco, ses parents et le russe, inquiets, n'avaient pu s'empêcher de venir voir si tout allait bien. Ils avaient entrouvert la porte et voyant que Gabriel souriait doucement, détendu en discutant avec un Sirius qui semblait tout aussi heureux, ils s'étaient rassurés et avaient décidé de les laisser se redécouvrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors, ça vous a plut ? (demande-t-elle avec son regard de petit dragonneau curieux) Dîtes moi tout dans une petite review please ! Vos avis sont très importants pour moi alors prenez deux petites minutes pour m'écrire une phrase ou deux s'il vous plaît et me donner ce que vous pensez vraiment de ce que vous venez de lire.

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Serpentard » et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour sa lecture ! Salut, Audragon.


	12. Serpentard

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous voilà aux douzième chapitre de « Apparences Trompeuses » Je dois avoué que je n'en reviens toujours pas de voir qu'elle plaît à tant de monde. Ça me fait plaisir.

Tout d'abord, un coucou aux nombreux reviewers : Luchun, lilly, poutchoupoune, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, Landydou, virginie evans, annadriya, bendied, marjorie27, galla, cathy, Dragonha, soulshells, Ouragan, Guest, Lilou. , Akirafye, brigitte26, Matsuyama, KynnVyr, Luna Valdez, Luka.G, lolita, Louise777, elo-didie, angel-944, X1, Yzeute, adenoide, Lassa-Liam, Mini-Yuya, Muschat, FolledeDray, , Sweety-chin, Akayui, Vamps-Wolf, KeikoSp, lettibelly, grispoils, Vytaliaa, Aralorn, 4cece, MyFairLadyRose, Zero, 77Hildegard, Tsuh, Naesse. Merci beaucoup.

Ensuite vos questions et remarques : Sirius est-il désormais un Myrdiaël ? Alors non, pas du tout. On est Myrdiaël de naissance on ne le devient pas. Mais on peut considérer Sirius comme un allié, un ami des Myrdiaël et il bénéficiera de leur protection. Donc évidemment, ils vont le cacher des auror toujours à sa recherche et du ministère anglais. Sirius ira-t-il au japon avec Fadeï ? Réponse dans ce chapitre. J'ai été ravi de voir que tout le monde à comprit l'évolution en terme de maturité de Sirius par rapport à l'histoire originale. Je ne voulais pas le faire blagueur et insouciant comme c'est très souvent le cas, ce n'est pas logique compte tenu de son vécu. Quand à Remus, je l'ai dis plusieurs fois, il ne revient pas tout de suite et n'aura pas une grande place, en tout cas ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment bien que j'ai peut-être une idée en formation. On m'a aussi demandé si je mettrais Sirius et Remus ensemble ? Je ne sais pas encore mais c'est fort possible.

Voldemort fera-t-il parler de lui bientôt ? Gabriel deviendra-t-il prince ? Quand Gabriel retournera-t-il à Poudlard ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.

Petit rappel sur les familiers de Gabriel pour que ce soit clair pour tout le monde : il y a Naël, le grand lion noir d'environ un mètre trente aux yeux émeraude, il y a Nea, le phénix noir, Feiwan, le serpent vert aux yeux doré d'environ deux mètres et il y à Méli, le petit chinchilla blanc qui s'illumine dans le noir. On m'a demandé si Naël aurait toujours de l'importance dans l'histoire une fois que Gabriel aurait réapprit à marcher. Comme je l'ai dit j'ai prévu de grandes choses pour ces familiers et aucun ne sera délaissé alors ne vous en faîte pas Naël sera de la partie tout au long de l'histoire.

Comment la communauté sorcière prendra-t-elle l'adoption de Gabriel par les Malfoy sachant qu'il est handicapé ? Alors vous verrez cela plus tard, la questions sera en effet abordée plus tard.

Quels élèves sont des Myrdiaël à Poudlard ? Vous le saurez lorsque Gabirel y sera, je vous les présenterais tous.

Dans l'histoire originale, les Weasley ont la carte du maraudeur. L'auront-ils ici aussi ? Les explications sur le sujet viendront plus tard c'est promit. Les jumeaux, s'ils devaient avoir la carte, comprendront-il que Gabriel est Harry ? Encore une fois, vous verrez mais les jumeaux auront une belle place c'est promit, je les adore ces deux là.

Une très bonne question pour continuer. Vous savez tous, c'est dit dans le premier chapitre, que Gabriel connaît la fameuse prophétie, il la récite lui même. Cette fameuse prophétie concerne-t-elle Abel ou Gabriel ? Je vous rappel quand même que je n'ai encore donné aucune réponse à cette question donc ne supposez pas trop vite vous pourriez vous embrouiller et arriver à de fausse conclusions. Je vous rappel que si Gabriel à une véritable couronne, Abel en porte aussi la marque. Les prophétie sont une histoire d'interprétation donc ne prenez pas vos conclusions pour complètement acquise vous pourriez avoir des surprises.

Ensuite, Gabriel connaît la prophétie alors pourquoi n'en parle-t-il pas aux Malfoys ? Premièrement parce qu'avec les sorts, il a prit l'habitude de ne pas parler de ça. Ensuite parce qu'il n'y pense pas vraiment, pour lui, c'est une chose établie que cette prophétie concerne son frère. En se découvrant prince, n'a-t-il pas supposé que ça pouvait être lui ? Il avait d'autre choses en tête à ce moment et il n'y a pas pensé tout de suite. Mais il y pensera même si je ne le dis pas. Et puis, il y a Mitsuaki qui a vu toute la vie de Gabriel en entrant dans son esprit pour l'aider et donc, en effet, il a vu la prophétie. Le fait que je ne dise rien là dessus et volontaire puisque je ne veux pas révéler cela tout de suite mais ne vous en faîte pas, les personnages ont réfléchit là dessus et ont leur conclusions, simplement, je ne vous le dis pas tout de suite. Mais ça viendra.

À la question « je ne me souviens plus si tu l'as dis mais Gabriel est-il un horcruxe ? » normal que vous ne vous en souveniez pas, je ne l'ai pas dis et je ne vous le dirais pas, na !

Si Gabriel doit être avec Draco, aura-t-il d'autres expérience avant lui ? Je pense que vous pouvez répondre à cette question en vous souvenant que quoi qu'il arrive, les relation de Gabreil avec les autre seront toujours compliquée parce que même s'il se remettra, on reste toujours marquée à vie par des choses telle que celles qu'il a vécu. Sa confiance est difficile à obtenir et quelque part vous avez déjà tous remarqué qu'il y avait une relation spéciale entre Draco et lui alors pensez vous qu'ils iront voir ailleurs ?

Les Potter ont sentit très tôt la différence dans la magie de Harry et ils ont prit peur. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas comprit sa spécificité ? Surtout James qui est un sang pur ? Comme je l'ai dit, les explications sur le sujet attendront mais il y en a une. Ce n'est pas un hasard ou juste parce que je voulais qu'ils repousse Harry. Vous saurez tout en temps voulu.

Pour ce qui concerne Mahotokoro, pourquoi je n'appelle pas les professeurs « sensei » comme c'est la manière japonaise de le faire ? Pour ceux qui ne savent pas « sensei » est un terme japonais qui peut-être utilisé seul ou en suffixe derrière un nom ou un prénom pour désigner un professeur. (exemple pour Mitsuaki on pourrait dire Mitsuaki-sensei qui serait traduit en français pas professeur Mitsuaki). Alors si je ne l'ai pas encore fait c'est parce que dans un texte narratif comme cela l'a été sur le sujet pour le moment, ce terme n'a pas sa place je trouve, lorsqu'il y aura des dialogue par contre, je m'en servirais.

Toujours à Mahotokoro, est-ce que je parlerais plus précisément des amis de Gabriel là bas ? Ça viendra oui, ils auront même une belle place. Ne vous en faîtes pas vous finirez par tout savoir sur eux.

J'ai aussi le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai finalement trouvé avec qui je mettrais notre Severus adoré. Il sera en couple avec quelqu'un c'est décidé. Mais finalement, j'ai changé de projet. En écrivant un chapitre bien spécifique où apparaît un certain personnage j'ai eu l'idée de le mettre avec elle. Et oui parce que finalement ce sera une elle. Ça a été une évidence. Ne vous en faîte pas c'est un personnage génial, je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu. J'ai prévu pleins de choses pour Sev d'amour.

Dernier point : ceux qui lisent toute mes fic HP ont un peu de mal à s'y retrouver pour certains. On m'a demandé s'il était possible de faire un petit résumé rappel à chaque début de chapitre pour remettre les choses en place. Ça ne me gêne pas mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire, j'ai à peine celui de vous répondre pour le moment. Je vais essayer mais je ne vous promet rien.

Je vous laisse lire maintenant. Une petite pensé pour J. avant quand même. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 12 :

Serpentard

Cette année fut marquée du premier véritable Noël de Gabriel et ce fut l'un des plus beau moment de sa vie. Il avait reçu des cadeaux de beaucoup de monde et en avait offert lui aussi. Cela lui avait beaucoup plut. Il passa pas mal de temps avec Sirius et ils se rapprochèrent très vite.

Le temps se remit à passer et les changements arrivèrent. Après les vacances d'hivers Nikolaï et son élève retournèrent au Japon et Draco à Poudlard. Sirius retourna en Alaska, entretenant cependant une correspondance avec son filleul.

À la fin ce cette année scolaire, beaucoup de choses avaient bougé. Gabriel, avec l'aide de Mitsuaki avait complètement fait le point sur sa vie et remit de l'ordre dans sa tête. Désormais, lorsqu'on le croisait, on voyait un jeune homme plein d'assurance et de confiance. Il avait de la présence et on le remarquait lorsqu'il entrait quelque part. Il était cependant plutôt discret et d'un naturel calme. On l'appréciait facilement et il ne se montrait jamais méchant ou blessant, même les rares fois où on l'avait attaqué. Maintenant qu'il avait confiance en lui, il savait parfaitement se défendre mais généralement, il n'avait pas le temps de le faire que ses amis sautaient sur quiconque disait un mot de travers. Il était le petit frère à protéger de leur groupe et de l'école tout entière d'ailleurs. Tous avaient vu son évolution depuis son arrivée et particulièrement ses efforts pour marcher de nouveau. Il avait impressionné beaucoup de monde par sa détermination et gagné le respect des autres.

Il était vite devenu un bon sorcier, dépassant le niveaux des élèves de son âge dans tout les domaines. Mitsuaki était très fier de lui et de ses progrès tout comme Nikolaï qui était de plus en plus ravi de l'avoir prit comme apprenti.

Il en apprit aussi énormément sur son propre peuple et à la fin de l'année, il avait prit une grande décision. Après avoir bien analysé la situation et beaucoup discuté avec Mitsuaki, Nikolaï, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco et Sirius, à qui il avait révélé cet état de fait, il avait décidé d'endosser le rôle de prince Myrdiaël. Au plus il en avait appris sur son peuple au plus il en avait eu envie. La décision s'était imposée d'elle même à lui.

Cet été là il fut donc présenté aux chefs des familles dirigeantes. La nouvelle avait été accueilli avec une effervescence énorme. Cependant, cela resta à la seule connaissance des dirigeants et de ceux que Gabriel avait lui même informé. Lucius répondit aux questions de ses compagnons qui apprirent ce qui était arrivé à leur prince. Cette fois là, il y aurait eu une déclaration de guerre si Gabriel ne s'en était pas mêlé pour calmer les esprits d'une simple phrase. Il demanda à ce que sa vie reste confidentielle même s'il avait été d'accord pour leur en parler. Et tous acceptèrent sans rechigner.

À partir de ce jour là, chacun des chefs commença à lui donner des cours dans divers domaines pour lui apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir pour remplir son rôle. Tous étaient très excités à leur manière, autrement dit, plus ou moins exubérant selon les cas. Si Gabriel avait été très anxieux au début, il fut vite mit à l'aise. Il était heureux parce que parmi son peuple, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'hypocrisie et les faux semblants. Lorsque quelqu'un pensait quelque chose, il n'hésitait pas à le dire gardant toutefois tact et diplomatie.

Gabriel était traité avec le plus grand des respect mais ce n'était pas un sentiment simulé, les gens autour de lui le respectait vraiment lorsqu'ils avaient apprit à le connaître. Tout le monde le soutenait et il se sentait bien au milieu des siens. Il avait beau être prince, on le traitait toujours de la même façon. Lorsqu'il l'avait dit à ses amis de Mahotokoro, ceux ci n'avaient pas changer de comportement à son égard.

En fait, il s'était mit en place deux situations : celle où l'on voyait parfaitement qu'il était le prince des Myrdiaël. Celle où il affichait son rôle de chef. Lorsque c'était le cas, on s'inclinait devant lui. Mais il avait aussi convenu avec les autres qu'en dehors de cela, il y avait aussi les situations où il était juste un adolescent. Et dans ces moment là, même si on lui témoignait toujours un immense respect, on oubliait un peu le protocole et l'aristocratie pour le traiter comme l'adolescent qu'il était encore.

Pendant l'été, il voyagea entre les différentes demeures de son peuple, dans différents pays et y apprit beaucoup. En parallèle, il continuait son entraînement avec Nikolaï et passait du temps au manoir avec Draco et sa famille. Il s'épanouissait enfin. Il apprit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur les Myrdiaël et au plus on lui en disait, au plus il voulait en savoir.

L'année suivante fut plus riche en émotion avec le tournois des trois sorciers qui avait lieu à Poudlard. Tous avaient deviné que quelque chose se préparait.

Gabriel avait beaucoup discuté de Voldemort avec son père et lorsque celui-ci lui avait montré sa marque des ténèbres, le sang du jeune homme n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait pleinement confiance en Lucius et il savait qu'il était un espion mais la vu de la marque avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Le prince qu'il était, répugnait à voir l'un des siens marqué comme du bétail. C'est dans un état second qu'il avait saisi le bras de son père. Il lui avait demandé s'il voulait se débarrasser du tatouage et Lucius avait dit que si ça avait été possible, il l'aurait déjà fait, désireux de se consacrer à leur peuple qui s'éveillait avec son nouveau prince. Gabriel avait alors suivi son instinct et laissé faire sa magie. Quelques secondes plus tard, la marque de Lucius avait été de l'histoire ancienne sans qu'il sache comment il l'avait effacé.

Le blond avait été immensément heureux de se débarrasser de ces chaînes. Gabriel en avait profité pour discuter avec Severus. Il avait souvent revus le maître des potions et la directrice de Gryffondor et il appréciait beaucoup les deux professeurs. Malgré l'apparence toujours peu engageante de Snape, l'adolescent avait sut voir que derrière cette barrière ayant appris à voir au délà des masques avec Mitsuaki. C'était un homme bien et il l'appréciait. Severus n'était jamais méchant avec lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement amical non plus. Le jeune prince lui avait demandé s'il aurait aimé se débarrasser de sa marque.

Ce jour là, ils avaient eu une longue discussion au sujet de la guerre et du seigneur des ténèbres. Severus avait avancé que si un jour il devait revenir, il continuerait à jouer le rôle d'espion. Gabriel lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre en danger ainsi. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures et il s'avérait que le problème n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il veuille ou non être espion mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il le faisait et risquait constamment sa vie, soit Dumbledore l'écrasait en se servant de la preuve irréfutable de la marque sur son bras et de son influence.

Gabriel avait vu rouge. Il avait prit le bras de l'homme sans lui demander son avis et avait effacé la marque comme il l'avait fait avec son père, guidé par sa magie et son instinct. Il avait été plutôt fatigué après cela, l'opération se révélant plus complexe pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas parti de son peuple, sa magie ne s'alliant pas naturellement avec celle du maître des potions. Mais il l'avait fait et Severus avait fixé son bras pendant un long moment d'un air ébahit.

- Vous êtes libre maintenant, lui avait dit le jeune prince.

Severus l'avait regardé et lui avait offert son premier véritable sourire en plusieurs années. Il l'avait remercié et lui avait dit que si un jour il avait besoin de lui, il pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Leur relation avait changé depuis. Snape le considérait avec respect, admirant sa capacité à comprendre la politique, ses enjeux et tout ce qui se passait malgré son jeune âge. Il était logique et intelligent, rusé, il comprenait vite et le professeur savait qu'il ferait un excellent dirigeant. En apparence, il restait froid avec le jeune homme mais en faîte, ils avaient développé une certaine complicité connue d'eux uniquement. Le maître des potions avait pris la décision en lui même, que si une nouvelle guerre devait se déclarer, il suivrait Gabriel. Minerva avait secrètement fait le même choix après avoir très longuement discuter avec l'adolescent.

Elle rechignait à mettre tant de charge sur les épaules d'un enfant mais le jeune homme avait prit la décision lui même, personne ne l'avait obligé et la sorcière avait bien vu qu'il était très soutenu par les gens de son peuple qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. L'adolescent été loin d'être seul et il était très bien entouré. Les adultes autour de lui l'éduquaient parfaitement et même s'il était au courant de tout, ils géraient encore tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sans décharger leurs responsabilités sur leur jeune prince. Faisant même tout pour l'aider au maximum dans la prise de ses fonctions. Elle admirait ce peuple et était ravi de faire leur connaissance.

Avec Nikolaï, Gabriel avait un peu voyagé pendant l'année du tournois et il avait fais des progrès fulgurants et était devenu un sorcier extraordinaire même si ce fait était resté connu que d'une poignée de personne. Au fil des mois, de plus en plus de Myrdiaël apprirent l'apparition de leur prince et ils étaient tous aux anges, ils avaient l'impression de renaître et après avoir fait connaissance avec lui, ils étaient ravis de le suivre. L'adolescent était très apprécié. Il écoutait tout ce qu'on avait à lui dire avec attention et patience. Il ne prenait en aucun cas la grosse tête, au contraire. Il était calme et réfléchit. C'était une personne très douce, souriante et amicale. Mais tous savaient qu'il avait une immense force au fond de lui.

Il envoyait toujours beaucoup de lettres à Sirius et Draco et rentrait régulièrement au manoir pour voir ses parents. Il ne pouvait se passer de sa maison qui était malgré tout le seul endroit où il se détendait complètement.

Durant cette année, Gabriel avait commencé à avoir des visions et des cauchemars au sujet de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas attendu avant d'aller trouver Mitsuaki et ils avaient cherché ensemble ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient alors repéré une connexion télépathique entre le prince et le seigneur noir. Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce lien. Il n'avait donc pas pénétré l'esprit du jeune homme. Les rêves et les visions étaient des accidents du à l'éveil de la connexion pour une quelconque raison. Le japonais et le jeune homme s'étaient empressé de bridé et sceller puissamment ce lien à défaut d'avoir put l'effacer. Au moins, ils étaient sûr qu'il ne pourrait affecter l'adolescent et avec un peu de chance, le lord noir n'avait rien remarqué.

Gabriel passa son année à Salem en Amérique et durant les vacances, il rentrait chez lui. Pour éviter au jeune homme de trop se fatiguer en décalage horaire qu'il subissait déjà pendant les déplacement qu'il faisait le week-end, c'était les chefs de familles qui se déplaçaient pour venir lui donner ses cours particuliers, en plus de ses cours normaux, avec le concours du directeur de Salem qui était l'un d'eux. Il se fit aussi de précieux amis en Amérique et avait gardé le contact avec ceux de Mahotokoro. Il s'en fit de nombreux autres au cour de ses visites partout dans le monde.

Un événement changea son train train quotidien. Abel Potter avait été le candidat surprise du tournoi, le quatrième champion. Gabriel avait surveillé de loin cet événement, premièrement à cause de son instinct qui lui disait que quelque chose se préparait mais aussi parce que le champion de Poudlard légitime, Cédric Diggori, était un Myrdiaël et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il avait été encore plus inquiet en se rendant compte que le survivant participait. À ce moment, il avait été sûr qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Abel s'en était sortit à peu près bien mais de manière un peu douteuse lors du tournoi. Il n'avait pas vraiment brillé mais il y arrivait laborieusement. Et puis, le soir de la troisième épreuve, tout changea. Abel s'était fait piéger et Voldemort été revenu à la vie. Gabriel s'était instantanément écroulé au milieu des chefs de familles avec qui il se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde à ce moment là. Une puissante douleur lui vrillant le crâne. Il avait vu toute la scène. Il avait rapidement réussi à remettre ses barrières en place, merci Mitsuaki, mais l'expérience avait été des plus désagréable.

Abel s'en été sortit grâce à sa couardise. Gabriel avait été heureux de savoir que Cédric allait bien, étant resté coincé dans le labyrinthe à cause du survivant. Mais le lord noir était revenu et la guerre allait reprendre. Cette été là, Gabriel prit plus que jamais son rôle de chef. Le ministère anglais reniait la renaissance du seigneur des ténèbres mais ils furent obligé de l'accepter lorsqu'à la fin du mois d'août Voldemort déclencha une grande attaque publique pour affirmer sa présence.

Mais il se passa aussi des choses bien plus réjouissantes durant l'été. Draco et Gabriel avaient tout deux quinze ans. Et ils s'étaient toujours plus rapprochés pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait bien plus entre eux que de l'amitié ou un sentiment fraternel. Non, ils s'aimaient vraiment. Ils l'avaient découvert petit à petit au fil du temps. Et en juillet, ils s'étaient mit en couple avec un naturel déconcertant. Ils s'étaient laissés porter par les événements et c'était venu naturellement. Ils avaient reçu la bénédiction de leurs parents, de Nikolaï et Sirius alors que les quatre adultes pariaient depuis un moment sur le quand ils se décideraient enfin. Les deux adolescents, malgré les événements, étaient très heureux.

Depuis le jour où Gabriel été arrivé au manoir, Draco avait eu envie de le protéger et de le dorloter. Cette envie n'était jamais partie. Il aimait le voir sourire, le rendre heureux. Il aimait sa douceur et son calme.

Gabriel, lui, ne se sentait jamais autant à sa place que dans les bras du blond. Il avait été la toute première personne à qui il avait fait confiance, la première à réussir à le rassurer. Il adorait sa présence, sa voix et sa chaleur. Il frissonnait agréablement sous son toucher et adorait ses caresses et son attention.

Leur relation avait coulé de source pour eux comme pour tout le monde. Même si ça avait prit un moment pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils étaient heureux d'avoir prit leur temps pour comprendre leurs sentiments. Et Draco était conscient que Gabriel avait besoin de temps et qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer.

Même si le jeune homme affichait désormais une image d'assurance, de force et de prestance, il restait fragile à l'intérieur. Ça, il ne le montrait qu'aux personnes proches de lui et Draco en particulier qui se savait être l'un des piliers qui soutenait son amour. Et sûrement le plus important. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils profitaient l'un de l'autre en toute simplicité.

Gabriel fut très occupé pendant ces deux mois d'été. Entre les réunions avec les chefs Myrdiaël et ses cours particuliers qui continuaient. Mais il trouvait toujours du temps pour sa famille, il en avait besoin plus que tout. Il avait également visité discrètement les très anciens coffre de Merlin et des Fondateurs qui étaient son héritage scellé au fin fond de Gringotts. Il se rendit alors compte de son énorme fortune et de nombreux objets. Il avait également hérité d'une impressionnante bibliothèque d'ouvrages que seul lui pouvait lire. Il y en avait plusieurs qu'il avait lu attentivement sur les secrets de Poudlard qui lui appartenait même si personne ne le savait. Il avait gardé le secret pour tous au sujet de sa discussion avec Salazar.

Cette année là, il prit une autre décision qui fut très difficile pour lui : retourner à Poudlard. Il avait besoin des secrets que son château renfermait, celui-ci étant également le centre de la guerre présente et il voulait revoir Salazar. Il devait donc y retourner. Mais il était terrifié, malgré tout son travail avec Mitsuaki, il était toujours terrorisé par les Potter et Dumbledore. Même s'il arriverait sûrement à le cacher, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il savait aussi qu'il pourrait compter sur Draco, Severus et Minerva à l'école. Ainsi que sur les élèves Myrdiaël.

Nikolaï lui avait dit il y avait peu qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à lui apprendre et qu'ils ne continueraient leurs cours que pendant les vacances. Ni Gabriel, ni le russe ne voulait s'afficher à Poudlard ensemble. S'il devait faire face au vieux fou et à sa pseudo famille, il ne voulait pas qu'ils connaissent ses capacités, dans un premier temps tout du moins et la présence du mage de combat aurait attiré leur attention sur lui. Ils en avaient longuement discuté et étaient entièrement d'accord. Nikolaï ne suivrait donc pas son élève dans l'école anglaise. C'était une perspective étrange pour eux qui avaient passé ces deux dernières années ensemble quasiment vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

Avec tout les problèmes que causa Voldemort pendant les vacances, ce ne fut qu'en octobre que Lucius put s'occuper de l'admission de son fils à Poudlard. Il ne commencerait pas l'année avec les autres, Gabriel avait été bien trop occupé et il fallait encore inventer une histoire et convaincre Albus de le prendre dans son école. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème puisque l'adolescent avait un niveau de magie bien plus élevé que les élèves de son âge. Mais ça, ça devait rester secret dans un premier temps et il devait intégrer cette école non pas pour les cours mais pour le château en lui même.

On était à la mi-octobre et Lucius avait organisé une rencontre avec Dumbledore pour faire admettre Gabriel à Poudlard. Le rendez-vous se passerait dans une demeure secondaire des Malfoy qui étaient peu désireux de ramener le vieux fou au manoir principal.

Gabriel était très anxieux mais il n'en montrait rien. Ce serait un véritable test pour lui de faire face au directeur après ces deux ans. Mais il savait que Lucius serait avec lui tout le temps alors il se sentait rassuré. Il se sentait protégé avec son père adoptif.

C'était le début d'après-midi et le père et le fils attendaient Dumbledore qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Quelque minutes plus tard, ce fut le cas. Le veille homme entra dans le salon où ils se trouvaient, précédé d'un elfe de maison. Les deux Malfoy se levèrent de leurs fauteuils. Gabriel était furtivement appuyé sur sa canne et se tenait fier et droit, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage même lorsque le veille homme l'observa. Lucius était très fier de lui mais il se dressait tout de même entre le vieux directeur et son fils adoptif au cas où, son instinct protecteur aussi bien de père en vers son fils qu'en temps que Myrdiaël pour son prince étant éveillé au plus au point.

Ils se saluèrent sobrement et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Albus était intrigué. Il l'avait été dés qu'il avait reçu cette demande de rendez-vous pour une inscription spéciale de la part de Lucius Malfoy. L'homme étant un membre du conseil de l'école, il n'avait pu refuser.

- Albus, je vous présente mon fils, Gabriel Malfoy, introduit-il de manière formelle.

- Enchanté jeune homme, répondit-il avec sa plus belle voix de gentil papy.

- Moi de même, dit l'adolescent d'une politesse détachée.

Le directeur l'analysa un peu plus. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et avait des manières aristocratiques. Il en déduisit qu'il avait reçu une éducation de sang-pur. Son visage était fermé et impassible. Il était intrigué par le bandeau qu'il portait au visage. Il s'intéressa à sa magie. Elle semblait d'un niveau moyen, sans particularité, un jeune sorcier normal en somme.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un deuxième fils, remarqua le directeur en se tournant vers Lucius avec un regard curieux.

- Gabriel est mon fils adoptif, expliqua-t-il froidement. Ses parents sont décédés. Ils étaient de très proches amis et ils m'ont demandé de l'adopter dans leur testament et j'ai bien sûr accepté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il vivait en Amérique, son pays d'origine. Mais avec les événements récents, dit-il avec une voix chargée de sous entendu, j'ai décidé de le ramener en Angleterre pour pouvoir plus facilement veiller sur lui. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais qu'il entre à Poudlard.

Dumbledore était de plus en plus curieux mais il devait être prudent. Il savait que Lucius était un mangemort. Déjà que Draco lui causait quelques soucis ces derniers temps en humiliant constamment les Potter et le survivant dès qu'il pouvait, sans jamais laissé de preuve pour l'incriminer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un nouvel élément perturbateur pour la réputation de son instrument. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment un Malfoy. En plus, c'était un orphelin. Et qui disait orphelin, disait solitude et fragilité. Donc, facilement manipulable. En plus, Albus se doutait bien que la froide famille Malfoy n'avait pas du aider. Et il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de lui avant aujourd'hui, jamais la famille qui mettait toujours Draco en avant comme leur héritier n'avait avancé un mot sur le jeune homme. Ils ne devaient donc pas être très heureux de l'avoir parmi eux renforçant son sentiment concernant la distance qui devait être installée entre l'adolescent et les Malfoy.

Intéressé, il envoya discrètement son esprit vers celui de l'adolescent, histoire de voir ce qu'il pouvait en faire. Il fut très surprit, même s'il ne le montra pas, de rebondir sur un véritable mur de diamant autour des pensées du jeune homme. Impossible d'entrer, il le savait d'avance. De telles défenses, il n'en avait vu qu'une seule fois et même lui ne pouvait se vanter d'une telle chose malgré sa puissance. C'était juste incroyable, il ne pourrait jamais s'attaquer à un tel esprit. L'adolescent ne sembla pas avoir remarqué sa tentative.

Il était encore plus curieux. Un jeune sorcier manipulable ayant un contact avec les Malfoy, doué en occlumencie, de puissance moyenne mais pas trop. Ça pourrait lui servir. Restait à savoir s'il était du côté de la lumière ou des ténèbres comme son père adoptif. Vu son éducation de sang-pur, il avait un doute. De plus, si Lucius le ramenait si précipitamment en Angleterre, c'était qu'il voulait peut-être le faire entrer au service du Seigneur des ténèbres. Aussitôt, Albus y vit la possibilité d'un nouvel espion.

- J'aurais besoin de connaître son niveau pour savoir si je peux l'admettre ou non, dit-il alors.

- J'ai ici une lettre du directeur de Salem où il étudiait avant, répondit Lucius en sortant une enveloppe qu'il tendit au veille homme.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit et la lut, ravi de ce qu'il y trouva. Le directeur de Salem était indubitablement du côté de la lumière et il lui disait dans ce courrier qu'il pouvait admettre le jeune homme sans problème. Il le décrivait, comme sérieux, discret et d'un niveau correct. Si cet homme lui recommandait l'adolescent, il en déduisait qu'il n'était pas du côté de sa famille adoptive. Cela lui ouvrait un champs d'action.

- D'après ce que je lis ici vous semblez avoir le niveau monsieur Malfoy. Je ne pense pas que votre admission posera un problème. Il est vrai que je peux comprendre un tel transfert dans les conditions actuelles, dit-il d'une voix compréhensive. Je suis sûr que les élèves de la maison que vous intégrerez vous aideront. Connaissez-vous un peu Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Vaguement monsieur le directeur, répondit-il de sa voix polie mais détachée.

- Vous apprendrez rapidement j'en suis sûr. J'accepte de vous intégrer à mon école.

- Merci Monsieur, répondit-il toujours sur le même ton.

- Par contre vous ne pourrez avoir cet objet avec vous, dit-il en désignant la canne.

- Excusez moi monsieur, commença le jeune homme calme et assuré, mais ce n'est pas un simple ornement. Suite à un accident, j'ai quelque difficultés à marcher, j'en ai besoin.

- Oh, excusez-moi dans ce cas, s'excusa le veille homme qui jubilait devant l'apparente faiblesse qu'il croyait avoir devant lui.

- Ce n'est rien monsieur.

Ils discutèrent un moment des modalités d'inscriptions. Dumbledore refusa la présence d'un quelconque familier autre qu'une chouette, un hiboux, un chat ou un rongeur dans l'école soit disant pour la sécurité de ses élèves. Gabriel était déçu intérieurement. Même si désormais il pouvait marcher toute la journée, quand il était fatigué, ses jambes lâchaient sans prévenir et il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Ça arrivait assez souvent et ne pas avoir Naël à ses côtés alors qu'ils avaient été constamment ensembles l'inquiétait. Mais rien de cela ne se vit à l'extérieur. Finalement, il fut décidé que l'adolescent arriverait deux jours plus tard à l'école, le week-end, afin qu'il puisse s'installer tranquillement et que le directeur prépare son arrivée.

Le veille homme transplana finalement pour partir. Gabriel soupira, laissa tomber son masque et s'écroula sur l'épaule de son père assit à côté de lui. Lucius passa un bras autour de ses épaules sachant que l'épreuve avait été difficile. L'adolescent avait eu peur en présence de l'un de ses pires cauchemar mais il avait réussi à se maîtriser avec brio.

- Je suis fier de toi, le félicita son père.

- Merci.

- Tout a bien fonctionné. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'intéresse à toi plus que de raison. Il faudra que tu fasses attention.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Il a essayé d'entrer dans mon esprit. Bien sûr, il n'a pas réussi, mais je pense que mes défenses l'ont intrigué.

- Tu es au même niveau que Mitsuaki pour ça. Il l'aura forcément remarqué. Il va essayer de te manipuler.

- Et je ne laisserais pas faire père, ne vous en faîte pas.

Il avait aussi parfaitement caché sa véritable magie de sorte que le vieux fou ne se doute de rien.

- Je n'en doute pas et je sais qu'il y a des gens qui veilleront sur toi. Mais je suis quand même un peu inquiet, comme je le suis pour Draco.

- Ça ira et puis je ne suis plus sans défense. Même s'ils me font toujours peur, avoua-t-il doucement.

- Ils paieront un jour pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait mon fils. Le peuple entier cris vengeance pour toi. Et nous finirons par l'avoir quand ce sera le bon moment, affirma Lucius.

Gabriel ne répondit rien, il avait eu de nombreuses fois des discussions avec les chefs de familles et ceux au courant de son passé et il savait qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire.

- Et ne t'en fait pas pour Naël, Draco sera ravi de t'aider si tu en as besoin.

- Je sais, ricana-t-il en pensant à son petit ami toujours aux petits soins pour lui. Il me manque, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, il y avait bien eu des lettres mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

- Tu vas le revoir dans deux jours, ça ne sera plus long et comme il est préfet cette année il a sa chambre privée donc vous pourrez passer un peu de temps tranquille, dit-il en connaissant le besoin d'intimité de Gabriel.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas de problème quant à s'afficher avec Draco mais il aimait beaucoup les moment seul passés avec lui, quant il ne l'avait que pour lui. Lucius savait qu'il n'y avait que dans ces moments là qu'il laissait tomber absolument toute ses barrières et qu'il se reposait vraiment, laissant tout ses tracas sur le côté pour quelques heures.

Dans les deux jours qui suivirent, Gabriel fut très tendu. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup. Il avait terriblement peur et Narcissa passait beaucoup de temps à le cajoler et à lui changer les idées. Elle admirait le courage et la détermination qu'affichait son fils. Elle était très fier de lui et du chemin qu'il avait parcourut.

Le jour de son départ, il reçut des lettres de tout les chefs Myrdiaël qui l'encourageaient. Il en fut très touché et sa motivation remonta. Il passa un moment à faire ses au revoir à ses familiers. Seul Méli venait avec lui. Naël n'en avait pas le droit tout comme Feiwan et il ne voulait pas que l'on voit son très rare phénix pour le moment, souhaitant rester discret dans un premier temps. De toute manière, en cas d'urgence, Nea pouvait apparaître au près de lui et étrangement, Naël avait une capacité semblable, pouvant emmener Feiwan avec lui. Le félin avait ce pouvoir parce qu'il était un familier magique.

Il passa le reste de son temps avec ses parents qu'il ne reverrait pas avant Noël. Nikolaï aussi était venu le voir. En fin de journée, Minerva arriva. Elle avait été chargée en temps que sous directrice de venir le chercher.

- Comment allez vous Gabriel ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir salué tout le monde.

- Je suis un peu anxieux, avoua-t-il.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Severus et moi veillerons sur vous, assura-t-elle. Et je suis heureuse de de nouveau vous avoir pour élève même si je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir encore quelque chose à vous apprendre.

- Merci Minerva, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Albus vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Non. Il m'a juste rapidement parlé de lui. Il pense que vous n'êtes pas proches du tout et que Gabriel est un pauvre orphelin, dit-elle un peu moqueuse. Évidemment, il ne sait pas que moi et Severus le connaissons et nous ferons tout pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte afin de pouvoir veiller sur lui du mieux possible.

- Merci, remercia la mère un peu soulagée.

- Ce n'est rien. Allons-y ou nous serons en retard, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme serra ses parents dans ses bras alors que la sorcière envoyait ses bagages à l'école. Narcissa l'embrassa en le priant d'écrire régulièrement. Puis il rejoignit Minerva qui posa une main sur son épaule et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portail, à la limite des barrières anti-transplanage de l'école. La sous directrice retira prestement sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme, sachant bien qu'il avait toujours horreur d'être toucher par des personnes autre que sa famille et Gabriel la remercia d'un regard.

- Allons-y, dit-elle.

Ils passèrent le portail et immédiatement l'adolescent sentit la magie de l'école l'entourer, le réchauffer et l'accueillir. Il sourit entendant une douce musique de bienvenu dans son esprit. Le domaine saluait le retour de son maître et il ressentit le château tout entier, pendant une seconde, comme si c'était lui. La manifestation prit fin mais il pouvait toujours sentir la magie de Poudlard. Il savait que les Myrdiaël de l'école avaient tous entendu la musique. Mais personne d'autre n'avait pu la percevoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fermé les yeux et avait stoppé. Il releva sa paupière et il tomba sur Minerva qui attendait patiemment.

- Bienvenu chez vous, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et ils se remirent en route, Gabriel marchant élégamment en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Dans la grande salle, les élèves attendaient le début du repas. On était samedi, aussi personne ne portait son uniforme. Gryffondor et Serpentard se fusillaient allègrement du regard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle prit entre deux feux. Mais c'était Abel qui héritait des plus beaux regards noirs de Draco. Le jeune homme châtain rigolait avec ses amis, Weasley et compagnie.

Le professeur McGonagall était absente, intriguant les élèves de sa maison. Lily et James discutaient avec les autres professeurs. Le maître des potions était froid comme à son habitude. Bref, une soirée normale à Poudlard. Soudain, la musique du château résonna dans l'esprit des Myrdiaël. Ils écoutèrent tous, sans le laisser paraître sur leur visage. Lorsque se fut fini, Draco lança un regard furtif à ses compagnons et se permit un très léger sourire que seul eux pouvaient voir.

Personne n'était au courant pour Gabriel à l'école. Les Myrdiaël ne savaient pas encore qu'il était leur prince et personne ne savait que Draco Malfoy avait un frère adoptif qui était aussi son petit ami. Il était resté le froid prince des Serpentard mais il ne se cacherai pas avec Gabriel. C'est ce qu'ils avaient convenu et le blond savait que son amour aurait besoin de son soutient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rusard vint dire quelque chose au directeur qui se leva et se plaça devant son pupitre avant de réclamer le silence. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués et Draco savait que Gabriel arrivait. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras tout de suite. Il savait que l'épreuve allait être difficile. Il allait se retrouver face aux Potter et Dumbledore en même temps, dans un endroit qui ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs et où il ne connaissait pas grand monde. Sans Naël et sans Nikolaï qui l'avaient accompagné ces deux dernières années. En plus, il savait qu'il n'avait pas du dormir à cause du stress ces derniers jours. Il espérait que ses jambes ne lâcheraient pas avant qu'il soit à côté de lui.

- Bonsoir mes enfants, commença le vieux fou en attirant des grimaces de dégoût sur les visages des Serpentard. J'ai une nouvelle pour vous ce soir. Exceptionnellement, et à cause des événements récents que vous connaissez tous, j'ai accepté le transfert d'un nouvel élève qui nous viens de l'école de magie de Salem. Il entrera en cinquième année. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer facilement. Accueillons le tous ensemble, dit-il alors que la grande porte s'ouvrait.

Tout les regards se tournèrent dans cette direction alors que Dumbledore retournait à son siège. McGonagall entra la première avec un vieux tabouret et le choixpeau dans les mains. Mais rapidement, toute l'attention se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui la suivait. La pensée générale fut tout d'abord qu'il était très beau.

Gabriel était vêtu d'une tunique d'inspiration chinoise, moulante, noire, et qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux en se fendant à partir de ses hanches sur chaque côté. Elle était brodée d'un vert émeraude, dessinant de fines arabesques sur les pourtours du vêtement. Des bottes de cuir lassées montaient jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux ne laissant que peu le pantalon vert foncé qu'il portait visible. Il portait aussi une sorte d'ample manteau sorcier noir semblable à ceux de son père. Fine, l'étoffe était brodée de la même façon que la tunique et laissait voir son corps, volant derrière lui. Ses longs cheveux ébènes étaient tressés en de nombreuses petites tresses au bout de chacune des quelles étaient fixés un petit bijou d'argent serti d'une émeraude. Tous remarquèrent évidement son bandeau décoré du dragon de diamants.

Toute l'école l'observait alors qu'il avançait. S'appuyant sur sa canne à pommeau avec une élégance aristocratique qui faisait douter du fait qu'il en ai vraiment besoin. Il marchait avec majesté, c'était indéniable. Il se dégageait de lui, assurance et noblesse. Il se tenait droit, le visage impassible, n'ayant nullement l'air gêné par tout les regards posés sur lui.

Draco l'observait, très fier. Gabriel en imposait quand on le voyait ainsi. Mais très vite, il fut énervé par les regards de convoitises qui se posèrent sur son petit ami venant de tout côté. Il était très beau, et son physique androgyne, mince et élégant attirait tout le monde. Son bandeau lui donnait un petit air mystérieux qui plaisait beaucoup. Il se dit qu'il devait très vite montrer à tout le monde que le jeune homme n'était pas libre et en même temps, il devrait en surveiller certains qui ne s'arrêteraient pas à ça.

Les réactions parmi les élèves étaient diverses. On le trouvait beau et élégant. Sa canne qui ne semblait pas servir vraiment fit penser à certains que c'était l'un de ces aristo snob. Tous supposèrent qu'il devait être un sang pur au vu de son maintient et de sa richesse apparente.

Gabriel, même s'il n'en montrait rien, était en pleine tempête intérieure. À peine les portes passées, il avait sentit les regards des Potter sur lui sans même les voir, et il était terrifié. Mais il se contrôlait parfaitement, ne laissant rien paraître, ses barrières bien en place, que ce soit mental, émotionnel ou pour cacher sa magie. Il sentait aussi la présence de Draco et ça le rassurait un peu. Il était pressé de pouvoir aller se blottir dans ses bras. Il avança, fixant le fond de la salle sans regarder personne. Il se sentait observé mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il arriva finalement au bas des marches et s'immobilisa. Il ignora volontairement Lily et James assit à la table des professeurs. La peur d'être reconnu le traversa soudain mais il se résonna. Il était mort pour eux et il ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il avait été. Minerva monta, déposa le tabouret au sol alors que le silence régnait et elle attendit, se tournant vers le directeur.

- Monsieur Malfoy, si vous voulez bien prendre place, demanda le veille homme en désignant le tabouret.

La révélation de son nom fut un vrai choc qui se propagea dans la salle telle une vague. Les regards voyagèrent entre Draco et Gabriel. Et tous se posaient la question de savoir quel était leur lien. Les amis du prince des Serpentard l'interrogèrent à voix basse mais il ne répondit pas, ne leur offrant qu'un rictus amusé avant de reporter son attention sur son petit ami. Il savait qu'il était terrorisé mais il était très fier parce c'était totalement invisible pour les autres. Il avait vu aussi ce léger tremblement que lui seul percevait et qui voulait dire que ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer sévèrement.

Gabriel grimpa les marches et s'installa avec élégance sur le tabouret. Minerva plaça alors le choixpeau sur sa tête et recula d'un pas alors que tous attendaient de savoir dans quelle maison irait le beau jeune homme, même si son nom mettait l'une des maison en tête de liste. Le jeune prince entendit rapidement la voix de l'objet magique dans sa tête :

« Par Merlin ! Par Merlin ! C'est vous mon prince. » S'exclama-t-il.

« C'est moi en effet. » Répondit-il amusé.

Le choixpeau était une invention de Godric Gryffondor, et donc une invention Myrdiaël. Gabriel n'était pas surprit. Il avait lu dans les livres de son héritage qu'il le reconnaîtrait.

« C'est fantastique mon prince. Je suis heureux de vous voir. Je ne pensais plus que nous aurions un nouveau prince un jour. »

« Et pourtant, je suis là. » Dit-il joyeusement.

« C'est donc pour ça que le château est en fête. Son maître légitime est revenu. Pas comme ce vieux bouc. » Cracha-t-il en pensant à Albus.

Gabriel ricana intérieurement.

« Ce vieux fou m'a demandé de vous mettre à Gryffondor. Peu importe ce que j'en pense. » Expliqua l'objet.

« Il a fait ça. Est-ce déjà arrivé ? »

« Une fois. Pour vous même, la première fois... Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir reconnu à l'époque. »

« Ne t'excuses pas. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Alors il veut que j'aille à Gryffondor ? »

« Oui. »

« Et toi, où me mettrais tu ? »

« Voyons voir. Eh bien votre esprit est très complexe. J'y retrouve les qualités des quatre maisons. Ce qui est normal puisque c'est vous, vous êtes le descendant de Merlin. Vous pourriez aller n'importe où. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de vous mettre à Serpentard. Monsieur Malfoy veillera sur vous et je ne peux décemment pas vous mettre à Gryffondor. Hors de question. »

« Je veux aller à Serpentard donc j'irais. Si Dumbledore te demande pourquoi tu n'as pas obéit tu diras que ma maison était Serpentard et que la magie de Godric t'as empêché de mentir. Et s'il te demande pourquoi ça avait marché avec Harry Potter, tu diras que c'était parce que Gryffondor était sa véritable maison. » Ordonna-t-il avec la voix et le ton d'un chef.

« C'est comprit mon prince. N'oubliez pas que ce château vous appartient, je suis heureux de vous savoir en ces murs mais faîte attention à vous. Les élèves de notre peuple vous aiderons si besoin. N'hésitez pas à aller les voir. Savez vous qui ils sont ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas je connais chaque Myrdiaël présent ici même si eux ne me connaissent pas. Et de toute façon, je sens leur aura alors je n'aurais pas de mal à les identifier. »

De l'extérieur personne n'avait rien perçus de cet échange et tous commençaient à trouver le temps long dans le silence. Dumbledore s'énervait intérieurement. Il avait ordonné au choixpeau de mettre l'adolescent à Gryffondor pour qu'il puisse le manipuler plus facilement, alors qu'est-ce qui prenait tant de temps ? Lorsque le choixpeau reprit la parole pour annoncer la maison, il prit une claque :

- Serpentard ! Clama-t-il haut et fort.

Minerva enleva l'objet de sa tête, satisfaite. Il se releva avec élégance alors qu'à la table des verts et argents, on applaudissait bruyamment. Il commença à avancer vers eux, s'empêchant d'accélérer pour s'éloigner des Potter. Il se dirigea vers Draco qui le regardait avec un sourire qui figea toute la pièce dans la surprise : Draco Malfoy, le froid Draco Malfoy, souriait avec douceur. Gabriel aussi se mit à sourire, terriblement heureux de retrouver sa moitié.

Tout le monde les regardaient mais le blond s'en fichait. Il savait que son petit ami venait de subir une épreuve difficile et, par Merlin, il lui avait manqué. Alors il se leva de la table et avança vers lui d'un pas visiblement pressé. Le silence régnait et tout le monde attendait de voir ce qu'allait faire le prince des Serpentard. Celui-ci courait presque et en arrivant sur Gabriel, il le souleva dans ses bras tournoyant sur lui même avec un grand sourire.

Certains élèves tombèrent dans les pommes alors que les mâchoires se fracassaient sur les tables. Gabriel enroula ses bras autour du cou de son chéri et se serra contre lui. Draco en profita pour lancer un regard circulaire à toute la salle. Un regard menaçant qui signifiait clairement à tous le monde qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à toucher un cheveux du jeune homme. Même les professeurs ne furent pas épargnés tout comme les camarades de sa maison. Il le reposa finalement au sol et remit son sourire en place. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent.

- Tu m'as manqué Dray, commença Gabriel provoquant une fois de plus une série de crises cardiaques à cause du surnom.

Draco ne laissait personne utiliser un surnom avec lui, pas même ses amis.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Gaby.

La moitié de la salle s'effondra. Le prince des Serpentard venait de dire que quelqu'un lui avait manqué, en parlant avec une voix douce et un sourire. On nageait en plein délire. Sans prendre gare au silence de mort qui régnait, Draco entraîna un Gabriel bien plus détendu vers la table et l'installa à côté de lui. Finalement, le directeur, remit de ses émotions, annonça le début du repas et les tables se garnirent de plats.

Les discussions reprirent peu à peu avec Gabriel au centre de toute les attentions. Draco remit son masque en place pour s'adresser à ses amis :

- Gabriel, je te présente Pansy Parkinson, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille en face de lui. Théodore Notts à côté d'elle et Blaise Zabini, présenta-t-il en montrant le jeune homme à côté de lui. Vous tous je vous présente Gabriel Malfoy.

- Enchanté, répondit Gabriel avec sa politesse détachée. Dray m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dans ses lettres.

- Enchanté aussi, répondirent Blaise et Théodore.

- C'était à lui que tu envoyais toutes ces lettres, s'écria Pansy.

- Exact, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire engageant.

Toute la table des Serpentard regardait le jeune homme collé à leur prince avec curiosité, se demandant qui il pouvait être au juste. Il portait le nom des Malfoy mais ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui. Cependant, il était plus qu'évident que Draco tenait à lui. Il le regardait avec douceur et ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par le fait qu'il soit assit tout contre lui, alors qu'habituellement, les contacts, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Les Serpentard comprirent tout de suite qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au jeune homme, sans quoi, Draco entrerait dans une colère noire. Ils l'avaient tous compris.

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien. Même si tout le monde regardaient les deux Malfoy, eux semblaient ne pas être gênés. Gabriel discuta peu, comme à son habitude et il voyait l'hésitation des gens à lui poser des questions. Il sentait les regards le détailler avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Les yeux s'arrêtant souvent sur son bandeau et sa canne posée près de lui. Lorsque les étudiants se faisaient trop insistant dans leur examen, ils recevaient un regard noir du blond et détournaient rapidement les yeux.

Gabriel ne tourna jamais le regard vers la table des Gryffondor derrière lui et ne chercha pas non plus le contact avec les Potter. Mais il jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape qui lui adressa un signe de tête furtif. Gabriel savait que l'homme était heureux de le savoir dans sa maison parce que depuis qu'il l'avait libéré de la marque, Severus voulait l'aider. Et lui aussi était soulagé de se savoir sous la responsabilité du maître des potions.

Comme d'habitude, il ne mangea pas beaucoup. Il n'avait toujours aucun goût pour la nourriture. Il écouta les conversations autour de lui qui, une fois l'effervescence passée, portait de nouveau sur les cours, les profs, le quidditch, les autres élèves... Il se sentait bien avec Draco à ses côtés qui lui tenait la main sous la table et dans l'ambiance du château de son ancêtre dont-il sentait la magie autour de lui.

Les autres maisons aussi avaient beaucoup discuté du nouveau. Parmi les Gryffondor on voyait déjà un nouveau moyen d'atteindre Draco mais on avait aussi vite compris qu'ils subiraient les foudres du prince des Serpentard si on s'en prenait à lui et par extension, celles de toute sa maison. Mais ça ne faisait pas peur à nombre d'entre eux et particulièrement à Abel Potter qui voyait là un moyen de se venger des humiliations subi et qu'il savait venir du blond même s'il n'avait pas de preuve.

Dumbledore était contrarié par le fait qu'il ne se soit pas aller à Gryffondor. Il avait sentit que le jeune homme cachait des choses et il avait été fortement intrigué par ses défenses mentales d'une puissance rare. Il avait prévu de l'intégrer, avec le temps, au groupe d'amis du survivant. Il sentait que ce jeune homme n'était pas normal et que ses talents pourraient être utiles. Cela s'avérait compromis. Maudit choixpeau ! Il avait aussi supposé qu'il n'était pas très proche de sa famille d'adoption mais à voir le comportement de Draco, s'était tout le contraire. Il allait devoir le surveiller, il s'agissait peut-être d'un espion du seigneur noir. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Le jeune homme n'était pas spécialement puissant et en plus il était frêle et handicapé. Ce n'était pas un grand danger.

De leur côté, Severus et Minerva, étaient satisfaits. Ils avaient échangé un regard entendu à l'annonce du fait que Gabriel aille à Serpentard, c'était la meilleure solution et ils le savaient.

Pour les Myrdiaël de l'école, le regard de Draco n'avait voulut dire qu'une chose : protégez le ! Ils avaient clairement sentit que Gabriel faisait parti des leurs et ils avaient entendu la musique. Draco ne faisait pas souvent de demande du genre du regard qu'il venait d'avoir et leur peuple était très solidaire. Tous avaient pris la décision de veiller sur le nouvel élève et membre de leur peuple qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

La grande salle ne se vida pas très vite ce soir là. Tous semblaient vouloir observer le nouveau. Il y avait encore les trois quart des élèves lorsque Draco se leva finalement, captant la fatigue fort bien dissimulée de son petit ami.

- Allons-y, je vais te montrer les cachots et demain on visitera le reste du château, dit-il à l'attention de Gabriel.

Celui-ci acquiesça avec un sourire et se releva en empoignant sa canne. Les amis du blond se levèrent à leur tour pour suivre le mouvement et quelque autres Serpentard en firent de même. Draco savait que toute sa maison serait bientôt de retour dans les cachots. Ils avaient juste attendu le signal de leur prince qui quittait la salle, comme chaque soir. Il était très respecté parmi ses quo-disciples.

Gabriel marcha à côté du blond en s'appuyant sur sa canne alors que les autres les suivaient. Le blond avançait doucement. Lui seul pouvait le voir mais il savait que Gabriel commençait à fatiguer et ses jambes avec. Une fois qu'ils furent sortit et un peu éloigné de la grande salle. Draco fit stopper le groupe, se tourna vers Gabriel et sans lui demander son avis, le souleva dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse. Les Serpentard derrière lui observèrent la scène, incrédules alors que l'adolescent se débattait faiblement et sans grande conviction dans les bras du blond qui souriait.

- Dray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose moi ! Râla-t-il.

- Tu crois que je ne le vois pas. Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes, dit-il la voix sérieuse en provoquant le questionnement de ses amis. Naël n'est pas là alors c'est à moi de me charger de ça. Tu n'aurais pas tenu jusqu'aux cachots, le château est trop grand. Et puis j'en ai envi, tu m'as manqué.

- Je capitule alors ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu capitules et tu me laisses te porter, confirma le blond. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais lourd ou que ça me dérangeait, dit-il avec un sourire.

Devant les regards ébahit des autres, Gabriel cessa de bouger et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco avec un sourire. Il ramena sa canne sur lui alors que le blond le calait contre lui avec douceur.

- En route, annonça le blond en se remettant en marche.

Le groupe de vert et argent arriva rapidement à destination. Draco montra les dortoirs à Gabriel, lui fit faire le tour. Puis ils gagnèrent la salle commune où quelques élèves étaient déjà installés. Draco s'assit dans l'un des fauteuil et garda, sans gêne, Gabriel sur ses genoux. Celui-ci semblait être très à l'aise là où il se trouvait et ne fit rien pour bouger. Les autres s'installèrent autour d'eux et Draco présenta les Serpentard qui s'approchaient.

- Alors tu nous expliques Draco ? Demanda Pansy.

- Expliquer quoi ? Questionna celui-ci.

- Moi, gros bêta, lui répondit Gabriel moqueur surprenant tout le monde en osant insulter le blond.

- Ah, réalisa celui-ci sans s'offusquer à l'étonnement général. J'explique ou tu expliques ?

- Fais le s'il te plaît. Je suis fatigué, répondit Gabriel en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

- Gabriel est, depuis deux ans maintenant, le fils adoptif de mes parents. Et il est aussi mon petit ami, dit-il d'une voix menaçante et en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui de manière possessive.

Cette révélation expliqua pas mal de choses pour tout les présents qui comprirent enfin l'attitude de leur prince. Il y eut un long silence choqué pendant lequel tous observèrent celui qui avait gagné le cœur de leur prince. Finalement ce fut Pansy qui entama la discussion.

- Et tu étais à Salem avant c'est ça ? Demanda de nouveau la jeune fille curieuse.

- Oui.

- C'est bien en Amérique ? Demanda Blaise.

- C'est super, mais un peu différent d'ici, répondit-il simplement.

Les élèves de touts âges se regroupèrent autour d'eux et les questions s'enchaînèrent, tous avides de connaître leur nouveau camarade et petit ami surprise de leur prince. Au bout d'un moment Pansy posa la question qui la taraudait depuis un long moment et qu'elle hésitait à énoncer :

- Excuses-moi si je suis indiscrète mais, pourquoi tu as une canne ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Le regard de Draco se durcit et elle se tendit. Tout le monde attendait la réponse qui vint de Gabriel qui parla d'une voix neutre et détachée. Mais personne ne manqua le fait que le blond resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

- J'ai eu un accident il y a deux ans. Ma colonne vertébrale et mes jambes ont été abîmés et on n'a pas pu les guérir complètement. J'ai perdu mon œil droit aussi. Alors j'ai besoin de ça pour marcher, dit-il en montrant sa canne, et certains jours comme aujourd'hui, je ne tiens pas debout toute la journée.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai porté, informa Draco.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce mais finalement les discussions reprirent, plus légères. Épuisé par ses dernières nuits trop courtes et le stress, Gabriel s'endormit sur Draco attirant de nombreux regards attendrit. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils le connaissaient mais les Serpentard l'avaient déjà adopté. Le jeune homme était gentil, poli et tolérant. Son apparence fragile donnait envie de le protéger.

Lorsque Draco remarqua qu'il était endormis, il regarda les autres Serpentard d'un air sérieux :

- Il y a plusieurs choses à savoir sur lui, commença-t-il. Premièrement, vous ne le touchez pas, c'est important et je vous arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas que de la jalousie de ma part. Il a horreur qu'on le touche ou même qu'on l'effleure. Le premier qui lui fait quoi que se soit je le tue, c'est clair ?

Il parlait calmement mais la menace était nette. Tous acquiescèrent peu habitué à recevoir le ton menaçant de leur prince. Ainsi, ils réalisèrent l'importance de leur nouveau camarade pour Draco.

- Il faudra surveiller Potter, remarqua Blaise. Il le regardait bizarrement pendant le dîner.

- Ouais, il va falloir faire gaffe. Il risque de vouloir s'attaquer à lui pour m'atteindre, remarqua Draco.

- Il sait se défendre ? Demanda Blaise en désignant le jeune homme endormi.

- Ça dépend des situations, répondit le blond qui se demandait comment Gabriel réagirait face à Abel s'il devait se défendre.

- On gardera un œil sur lui Draco, affirma un septième année.

- Merci, répondit celui-ci en provoquant presque des crises cardiaques en chaîne.

Draco savait dire « Merci », ils iraient tous dormir moins bête ce soir. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en arrêt sur image, le préfet des Serpentard se releva avec son petit ami dans les bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre personnelle. Pansy posa une dernière question avec une petite hésitation :

- Draco, tu as dit qu'il était adopté. Sa famille, elle est... ?

Draco stoppa mais ne tourna que la tête pour répondre :

- Avant que mon père ne le trouve, il y a deux ans, il n'avait pas de famille et une vie très compliquée. Ne lui posez pas de question à se sujet, ordonna-t-il en reprenant sa route.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bon, on a fait un petit bon dans l'avancé de l'histoire là non ? Pour information, j'avais très envie de reprendre les personnages de Marcus Flint et Cédric Diggory mais il me semble que lors de la cinquième année à Poudlard, ils sont sensés avoir fini leur étude je crois. Pour mon histoire on fera comme s'ils étaient en septième années lors de la Cinquième année de Draco et Gabriel à Poudlard et on oublie la limite d'âge du tournois parce que j'avais vraiment envi de les reprendre (explique-t-elle avec son air de dragonneau qui fait ce qu'il veut). Un petite reviews s'il vous plaît !

Ah et aussi, j'ai eu un message dans lequel on me disait que mon histoire était fade et que j'écrivais plus comme un auteur de manga que comme une romancière, pensez vous la même chose ? Soyez francs j'aimerais savoir. Merci.

À la semaine prochaine, Audragon.


	13. Ouverture des hostilités

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour le treizième chapitre de « Apparences Trompeuses » et les premiers pas de Gabriel à Poudlard après son retour et son entrée à Serpentard !

Tout d'abord un petit mot aux très nombreux reviewers de cette semaine. J'ai nommé : Kahome, Landychou, LaRowane, Lady shadow, lilly, Cello-no-Tenshi, AlenaNakamura, Mandragore56, Farah, vigie195, virginie evans, cha910, marie, MALYNE34, Guest, Luchun, Luna Valdez, Akirafye, marjorie27, , melethryn, KynnVyr, Matsuyama, LillyL.74100, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, jenna potter, gabrielle prince, elo-didie, lyrie, brigitte26, Ellana5154, Naesse, marynne, Vamps-Wolf, Lilou. , Ouragan, Bambi, Sanglante-Miani, Mayoulou, Akayui, cathy, angel-944, Lassa-Liam, soulshells, Luka.G, Yzeute, narustory, ikkaru, Mamoshi, galla, AtemGabriel, adenoide, Aralorn, ashurashiva, kthi, LoveKlaine24, MyFairLadyRose, yaoimedu79, bendied, Rina, Manoirmalfoys, lettibelly, 77Hildegard, melu49, Mini-yuya, Lolita88, Arya, Narcissa27, Natsudu01. Soixante douze reviews pour ce seul chapitre, j'ai été un peu soufflé. Merci beaucoup.

Ensuite, ma réponse à vos remarques, questions, suggestions, critiques... Bref, ma réponse à vos commentaires :

Tout d'abord je souhaite vous remercier pour vos remarques, vos encouragements et compliments qui pleuvent en averses. Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément. Ensuite, merci également pour vos réponses franches à ma question de la semaine dernière en fin de chapitre et vos coup de main pour mon orthographe. Vos critiques et remarques m'ont donnés une idée de ce que je pouvais encore améliorer dans ma manière d'écrire mais je suis ravi de voir qu'en général, mon style vous plaît.

En ce qui concerne le bon dans le temps effectué au dernier chapitre. Je suis tout à fait consciente que certains d'entre vous auraient aimer en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre deux et en particulier sur les différentes relations nouées par Gabriel.

D'abord, son couple avec Draco, j'avais vu venir depuis longtemps la remarque sur le fait que vous auriez aimer voir comment ils se sont mit ensemble. Alors, je ne suis pas entré dans les détail, d'abord parce que j'ai joué à fond le partie prit de l'ellipse mais aussi parce que comme je l'ai dit, cela leur est venu petit à petit au fil du temps. Je ne pouvais pas vous raconter de scène précise étant donné que cela découle d'une succession de nombreux petits moments. Tout deux ont grandi et ont réalisé lentement ce qu'étaient vraiment leur sentiments et c'est venu tout seul, je ne peux pas résumer ça à une scène ou deux si je veux décrire correctement cette évolution. Alors j'avais deux choix : soit je racontais tout en détail, soit je survolais de loin et c'est cette option que j'ai choisi étant donné que je ne voulais pas m'éterniser sur ces deux années. Et pour la petite précision : oui, ils se sont déjà embrassé et non, ils n'ont pas couché ensemble.

Pour ce qui concerne la relation avec Severus, je reviendrais dessus plus tard dans la fic au cour des interactions entre ces deux personnages. Mais pour vous éclairer un peu, il faut voir cela comme une relation d'amitié entre Gabriel et Severus. Vous aurez le détail de leur ressentis et du comment ils en sont arrivé là au fil des chapitres suivants.

Toujours sur le bond dans le temps, étant donné que vous n'avez pas eut le détail de l'évolution des personnages, je peu comprendre qu'ils sont moins attachant mais là encore c'est un désavantage de l'ellipse mais je crois que vous retrouverez vite vos marques.

Gabriel n'aurait-il pas un petit côté Mary Sue ? Au passage, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais le terme de Mary Sue c'est pour les personnages féminins, pour les personnages masculin, on dit Gary Stu. Alors je pense que ça dépend du point de vue. Une Mary Sue est un personnage super balaise sans faiblesses et qui gagne toujours. Alors d'accord Gabriel à ce petit côté mais il a aussi ses faiblesses donc il n'est pas totalement Mary Sue. Ça dépend comment on décide de voir les chose mais c'est vrai qu'il en a indéniablement une partie.

En ce qui concerne les défense mentale de Gabriel et que je dit que Dumbledore avait vu une fois des défenses pareil. Comme vous l'avez supposé, il s'agit bien de Mitsuaki. Gabriel étant son élève, il lui a apprit a construire de solides défenses mentales sur le même schéma que lui même.

Dumby sait-il que Severus n'a plus sa marque ? Non, pas encore.

N'y a-t-il pas de Serpentard jaloux de Gabriel ? Vous découvrirez vite que les Serpentard ont autre chose à penser en ce moment. De plus, ils respectent beaucoup Draco et celui-ci ne s'est jamais montré accessible avec eux, surtout depuis qu'il connaît Gabriel alors aucun n'avait ce genre d'espoir à son égard. Donc non, il n'y a pas vraiment de jalousie, juste de la curiosité, ils acceptent le choix de leur préfet.

Naël finira-t-il par apparaître à Poudlard ? Vous verrez bien, mais n'oubliez pas que les familiers auront leur place dans l'histoire quoi qu'il arrive.

Y-aura-t-il des Myrdiaël chez les Gryffondor ? Vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure les Myrdiaël de Poudlard mais sachez qu'il y en a dans les quatre maison, certain personnage existent déjà et d'autres sont OC.

Marcus et Cédric auront-il un rôle important ? Alors, vous verrez pas mal Marcus puisqu'il est à Serpentard et vous verrez aussi Cédric à certaines occasions, mais ils resteront des personnages secondaires avec une importance moindre par rapport à d'autres, mais ils seront présent. Dans le même registre, vais-je repêcher des personnages existant ? Oui, vous verrez lesquels mais j'en reprend plusieurs. Et encore une fois, oui, les jumeaux Weasley auront leur place dans l'histoire. Oui vous verrez Luna, Hermione et autres mais je ne vous dit pas dans quels rôles. On m'a demandé si je reprendrais Dubois. Franchement je l'avais complètement oublié celui là alors non, il n'est pas présent dans l'histoire.

Y aura-t-il des Gryffondor gentil style Neville qui aurait réalisé que... ? Vous verrez, par contre je ne sais pas si je vais reprendre Neville autrement qu'en figurant, ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie même si j'avoue qu'il a la classe à plusieurs reprises dans l'histoire de base.

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle prendront-ils position ? Alors vous verrez comment j'ai décider de faire aller les relations entre maison mais à l'entrée de Gabriel à Poudlard, ils sont plutôt du côté des Gryffondor. Je n'oublie pas ce point donc vous verrez comment ça va se passer.

Et pour finir, la grande question : Voldemort sera-t-il vraiment méchant ? Ah ah, je ne vous le dirais pas, bandes de curieux.

En ce qui concerne mes autres fics en projet mais non publiées, « Séraphine Ladan » et « Invocateur » sont très demandés, les autres un peu moins mais demandé quand même. Cependant, je ne publierais pas tout de suite, pas sans une large avance sur les textes. Dans peu de temps j'aurais le temps d'écrire et je vais d'abord avancer sur mes fic en cour avant d'aller plus loin dans les publications. De plus, tout ces projets ont encore besoin de beaucoup de travail. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de reprendre « Invocateur » à zéro. Donc ces fics ne sont pas en état d'être publiées pour le moment mais ça viendra dans quelques temps. Je suis tout de même ravi de voir qu'elle suscitent votre intérêt et je vous préviendrez quand elles sortiront.

Sur ce, un clin d'oeil à J. et bonne lecture très cher lecteur !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 13 :

Ouverture des hostilités

Lorsque Gabriel ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il était enfermé dans les bras de Draco. Il sourit et resta là un moment avant de se dégager en douceur pour ne pas réveiller le blond. Méli, dont il n'avait aucune idée du comment il était arrivé là, prit sa place sur son épaule. Sortant du lit à baldaquin, il referma les rideaux verts et argents avant d'attraper sa canne déposée non loin de là. Le soleil était en train de se lever. Il fit le tour de la chambre de son amour puis il décida de gagner les dortoirs pour aller récupérer ses affaires et prendre une douche.

Il ne croisa personne et entra dans sa chambre à pas de loup. Il la partageait avec Théodore, Blaise, Grégory et Vincent mais il savait déjà qu'il n'y passerait pas beaucoup de temps et qu'il occuperait plutôt la chambre de son petit ami. Il trouva rapidement sa malle, posée au pied de son lit et en sorti ses vêtements du jour alors qu'il portait encore un pyjama de Draco. Il gagna ensuite la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui, la bloquant en plus d'un sort puissant afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il se déshabilla et retira son bandeau, ses brassards ainsi que les deux étuis à baguettes distincts qui étaient fixés à chacun d'entre eux, subtiles et presque invisibles car fins et enchantés de façon à ne pas être remarqué. Ils se fondaient dans le cuir sans nuire aucunement à la beauté des ornements ouvragés.

Lorsqu'il regagna la salle commune un moment plus tard, quelques élèves étaient levés et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux détachés. Comme c'était dimanche, il n'avait toujours pas passé l'uniforme. Il avait plutôt opté pour un jean noir et plutôt moulant avec une chemise verte émeraude dont les premiers boutons étaient restés ouvert, révélant le pendentif de cristal qu'il portait toujours et qui était frappé des armoiries de sa famille. Il avait passé une robe sorcière noire au dessus, comme la veille, et qui donnait l'allure d'un long manteau de tissu fin. Avec le temps et à force d'être avec Narcissa, il avait prit goût au fait d'être bien habillé et de se mettre en valeur.

Il salua joyeusement tout le monde qui le lui rendit avec un sourire et s'installa dans un fauteuil avec un livre qu'il avait récupéré dans ses affaires, Méli sur son épaule. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Théodore et Blaise et ils entamèrent une discussion. Pansy arriva presque en même temps que Draco. Le blond ce plaça derrière le fauteuil de son petit ami :

- Je me demandais où tu étais passé quand je me suis réveillé, dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, sans faire attention à leur public choqué et Gabriel y répondit immédiatement en souriant.

- Eh bien, je suis là, ricana-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement et toi ?

- Bien mieux que quand tu n'es pas là.

Gabriel lui sourit.

- On va manger ? Proposa Draco.

- Et après on visite le château, répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la grande salle, le couple entouré de plusieurs Serpentard avec qui ils discutaient joyeusement. Tout le monde les observaient alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Ce matin là, tous virent que le nouveau avait déjà été adopté par sa maison dont plusieurs élèves l'entouraient comme pour le protéger. Severus qui les avait vu arriver en fut satisfait et se permit un micro sourire. Il savait que personne ne résistait au charme naturel de l'adolescent. Lui même avait cédé. Il était toujours gentil, calme, doux. Il était aussi de bon conseil et il était très agréable de discuter avec lui. Chose que Severus adorait parce qu'il avait une capacité d'écoute, d'analyse et de logique incroyable.

Abel Potter avait également vu leur entrée et après une grimace de dégoût, il les observa discrètement. Le nouveau marchait naturellement à côté de Malfoy et était entouré des Serpentard. Il était visiblement déjà bien intégré à eux et il sut qu'il ferait vite une cible de choix pour atteindre la maison des serpents.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Gabriel discutait tranquillement avec ses camardes pour mieux faire connaissance. Cette fois-ci, il laissa ses yeux voyager vers les autres tables de la grande salle, évitant encore cependant celle des Gryffondor. Son instinct de prince lui désignait les membres de son peuple. Il observa rapidement ceux qu'il vit et reconnu Cedric Diggory assit avec les Poufsouffle. Il savait que le jeune homme ne le connaissait pas mais il savait aussi qu'il avait senti qu'ils faisaient partit du même peuple. Il lui parlerait en temps voulut, comme il le ferait pour chaque Myrdiaël de l'école. Il en vit d'autre chez les Serdaigle, il avait déjà fait le tour du côté des Serpentard. Restait les Gryffondor.

Il allait reporter son attention sur le monologue de Pansy quand il vit une jeune fille entrer dans la grande salle. Elle était brune, ses cheveux ondulant tombant sur ses épaules. Elle serrait un livre assez épais contre sa poitrine et regardait le sol. Elle était habillée simplement, de manière peu remarquable et avançait, crispée, espérant visiblement qu'on ne la remarque pas. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table des rouges et ors et s'y installa à une extrémité, seule. Intrigué, Gabriel l'observa se mettre à manger tout en entamant sa lecture avec une avidité qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir la même. Cependant, quelque chose le dérangea un peu : elle était seule et personne ne semblait vouloir lui accorder ne serait ce qu'un bonjour, même dans sa propre maison. Elle avait cette aura de solitude autour d'elle, et de tristesse. Il s'inquiéta. Il s'inquiéta parce qu'elle était l'une des leurs et qu'il avait une empathie particulière pour chaque Myrdiaël. Il décida qu'il irait la voir rapidement.

Finalement, le groupe de Serpentard constitué de Draco, Gabriel, Théodore, Blaise et Pansy quitta la grande salle pour entamer leur visite du château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque, Gabriel s'immobilisa devant le seuil, rattrapé par ses veilles barrières. Les autres s'arrêtèrent en s'apercevant que le jeune homme ne les avait pas suivi. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent un Gabriel visiblement en plein combat intérieur, incertain et inquiet. Il mordait sa lèvre et avait baissé le regard. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son histoire s'étonnèrent : que lui arrivait-il ? Draco lui, comprit immédiatement. L'ancienne peur de la punition magique du contrat de promesses forcées était remontée à la surface.

Le blond sourit doucement et s'avança lentement vers son petit ami pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il savait que les remontées de souvenirs pouvaient-être violentes, mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il entre dans cette pièce qui lui avait été interdite dans le passé. Ainsi, il pourrait laisser cela derrière lui.

- Gabriel, appela-t-il d'une voix tendre et rassurante.

L'interpellé releva son œil vert et le planta dans ceux de Draco. Seulement alors, celui-ci prit sa main qui ne tenait pas la canne et la tira doucement vers lui.

- Viens, tout ira bien. Fais moi confiance.

Le regard vert sembla se rassurer quelque peu mais c'est extrêmement tendu qu'il fit de nouveau un pas en avant, fixant toujours Draco. Une fois entré, il y eu encore quelques secondes de lourde tension autour de Gabriel qui eu finalement un soupir tremblant de soulagement. Il sourit de nouveau et le couple se dirigea vers les trois Serpentard qui les attendaient, leurs doigts restant cependant entrelacés.

Ceux-ci avaient attentivement observé la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Gabriel avait visiblement eu peur, mais de quoi ? C'était la question qu'ils se posaient. Ils remarquèrent aussi le dialogue oral et silencieux entre le blond et son vis à vis aux cheveux sombres. Ils avaient été touché par la tendresse et la prévenance de Draco qui semblait savoir parfaitement ce qui arrivait à son petit ami. Ils discernèrent aussi la confiance de Gabriel envers le blond. Ils avaient vu son soulagement lorsqu'il était finalement entré, un soulagement qui leur faisait penser qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais encore une fois la question était de savoir quoi ?

Ils eurent cependant la présence d'esprit de faire comme si de rien était lorsqu'ils revinrent vers eux. Et le couple en fit de même. Toutefois, Draco ne lâcha plus la main de Gabriel qui eut de temps à autre de nouvelles hésitations mais qui furent presque entièrement dissimulées.

Finalement, Gabriel profita de sa visite avec un léger sourire. Il connaissait déjà le château par cœur, en ayant vu de multiples descriptions dans les documents de son héritage et il le connaissait même sûrement bien mieux que n'importe qui, mais le voir réellement, c'était différent. De plus, il sentait l'ancienne magie qui coulait dans les murs, dans le sol, dans chaque pierre, paresseuse après des centaines d'années de sommeil. Elle s'était endormie avec la mort de Merlin et commençait à doucement se réveiller depuis l'entré de son nouveau maître.

Ils finirent par sortir dans les jardins et Gabriel prit le temps de sentir le vent et le soleil sur sa peau. Il connaissait parfaitement la valeur de ces choses là et il savait apprécier ses petites caresses naturelles dont-il ne pouvait se passer. Il prenait toujours le temps d'en profiter et de les sentir pleinement quand presque tout les autres ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'elles existaient. Draco aussi avait appris à apprécier ces petits cadeaux de la vie au contact de son amour. Ces choses qu'il avait totalement occulté auparavant et dont il avait appris l'importance dés les premières sorties de Gabriel à l'extérieur du manoir, il y avait un peu plus de deux ans.

Ils voyagèrent d'un pas lent autour du château en discutant tranquillement. Soudain, un cri perçant attira leur attention. Gabriel le reconnut immédiatement et tira Draco derrière lui, se dirigeant vers la source du bruit. Ils stoppa en haut d'une pente herbeuse. En contre bas, bordant la forêt interdite, une petite maison de pierre entourée d'un petit jardin : la maison du garde chasse, se remémora le jeune homme. Non loin de là, un demi-géant faisait face à ce qui se trouvait être un hippogriffe de très mauvaise humeur. Quelques élèves étaient également postés non loin, observant la scène d'une position moins dangereuse.

- C'est un hippogriffe non ? Demanda Blaise.

- Exact, souffla Gabriel qui réfléchissait.

Après une seconde il se mit à avancer en direction de la créature magique qui se cabrait devant le garde chasse. Toutefois, la main de Draco qu'il tenait toujours le retint et il se retourna avec un regard interrogatif.

- Hagrid n'aime pas vraiment les Serpentard tu sais. Et moi encore moins. Il ne nous laissera pas approcher.

- Il va bien être obligé. Cet hippogriffe est blessé et vu comme il est en colère, il n'a pas du s'y prendre de la bonne manière pour l'approcher. Il pourrait vite devenir très dangereux, expliqua Gabriel.

- Et tu vas aller sauver le garde chasse ? Se moqua Draco.

- J'aimerais surtout éviter qu'ils abattent cette créature parce qu'ils la jugent dangereuse pour les élèves. Ça arrive trop souvent, justifia-t-il.

- Bon très bien, allons-y alors, concéda le blond en recevant un immense sourire de son petit ami.

Le groupe se remit alors en route vers l'animal de plus en plus énervé qui battait des ailes furieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Pansy curieuse et un peu inquiète d'approcher plus près de la tempétueuse créature.

- Le calmer, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est blessé ? Demanda Blaise.

- Au cri qu'il a poussé, répondit le jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux et stoppèrent à distance respectueuse, éloigné du groupe d'élèves déjà présents un peu plus loin. Hagrid les regarda du coin de l'oeil, voyant déjà arriver les moqueries des élèves de la maison verte et argent. Il se tendit, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Mais il retourna vite son attention sur l'hippogriffe en face de lui et qui était furieux.

Les nouveaux arrivants examinèrent la créature. Elle était d'un gris foncé presque uniforme et chatoyait de reflets argentés. Plus grand que Buck, l'hippogriffe qui assistait Hagrid dans ses cours, il était aussi bien plus impressionnant. On pouvait voir une méchante plaie sous son aile droite lorsqu'il la relevait pour battre l'air afin d'éloigner ceux qui voulaient approcher. Il était attaché d'une lourde chaîne et se débattait contre ses liens. Les Serpentard étaient silencieux, observant tour à tour l'animal et Gabriel qui analysait visiblement la situation.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour avancer de nouveau. Il tendit sa canne à Draco qui la prit en le regardant :

- Fais attention, dit-il un peu inquiet.

Gabriel lui adressa un sourire rassurant en leur demandant de ne pas bouger. Il avança vers la créature d'un pas assuré même sans son appui. Il était visiblement très calme et pas du tout effrayé. Il marcha jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques qui avait du reculer un peu plus devant une nouvelle attaque. Visiblement, il n'avait pas vu arriver l'adolescent puisqu'il sursauta lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur son bras. Il se retourna vivement vers lui provoquant une veille réaction chez Gabriel qui recula de deux bon pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Recules, c'est dangereux, tonna le demi-géant.

Gabriel se redressa pour parler d'une voix calme :

- Excusez-moi professeur mais vous n'arriverez à rien de la sorte, dit-il en regardant l'hippogriffe qui se débattait toujours contre sa chaîne.

Ignorant Hagrid qui l'appelait, il avança vers la créature et s'immobilisa sans peur aucune juste hors d'atteinte des griffes de l'animal. Le garde chasse l'observa très inquiet, et fit un pas pour aller récupérer l'imprudent. Cependant, il s'immobilisa en même temps que l'hippogriffe. La créature avait stoppé net tout mouvement et regardait le nouveau venu dans l'oeil. Tous ceux qui étaient présents purent voir les lèvres du jeune homme remuer mais nul n'entendit ce qu'il disait.

- Comment il a fait ça ? Demanda Blaise en murmurant vers Draco.

- Gabriel est un pro quand il s'agit de créatures magiques et d'animaux en tout genre. C'est sa grande passion. Mais je ne connais pas ses secrets, répondit-il.

Hagrid les avaient entendu et reporta un regard désormais curieux vers l'élève qui avait réussit en une seconde ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis une heure. Il reconnut le nouvel élève arrivé la veille et en fut encore plus intrigué. Il regarda les Serpentard derrière lui, du coin de l'oeil et ceux ci ne semblaient pas être là pour se moquer. Il reporta son attention sur la scène où l'hippogriffe, statique, observait toujours dans les yeux le jeune homme immobile.

- Il faut s'incliner face à un hippogriffe, ignorant serpent, insulta une voix un peu plus loin.

Gabriel se tendit violemment en la reconnaissant, mais il ne bougea pas, ayant bien trop peur pour se retourner. Draco lui, se tourna d'un bon pour trouver Abel et sa clique un peu plus loin. Il se mit une gifle mentale : il aurait du voir qu'il était là. Il serra les poings près à faire une réplique cinglante mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps : l'hippogriffe cria, menaçant, dans la direction du Potter et se débattit contre sa chaîne visiblement dans l'intention d'aller attaquer l'insolant. Fusillé du regard meurtrier de la créature ailée, Abel recula instinctivement sous le sourire moqueur de Draco. Tous restèrent étonnés devant cette réaction claire et inattendue de la part de la créature magique.

Une nouvelle parole silencieuse de Gabriel calma l'animal qui reporta son attention sur lui. Après un nouveau regard, l'hippogriffe s'inclina profondément devant l'adolescent, étendant ses ailes au sol dans toute leur envergure, posant un genoux à terre, fermant les yeux et plaquant même son front dans l'herbe. Hagrid resta sans voix comme tout les autres qui observaient le tableau d'une grande élégance. C'était la plus grande marque de respect possible de la part des fiers animaux et le jeune homme l'avait obtenu sans même courbé l'échine en retour.

La créature se figea dans son salut et Gabriel s'avança alors. Il stoppa lorsque ses pieds arrivèrent près des plumes de la tête plaquée au sol et seulement là, il fit un léger signe de tête que ressentit l'être magique face à lui. Doucement, celui-ci quitta sa position et se releva de toute sa hauteur, impressionnant. L'adolescent s'approcha à sa droite sans aucune hésitation et l'hippogriffe releva docilement son aile pour lui donner accès à sa blessure.

- Professeur ? Appela Gabriel en direction d'Hagrid. Pouvez-vous venir ? Je ne peux pas soigner ça, dit-il.

Le demi-géant sortit alors de son étonnement et approcha, sur ses gardes. La créature l'observa de son œil perçant mais elle ne bougea pas, Gabriel caressant son plumage avec douceur. Le jeune homme s'écarta pour laisser l'accès à l'homme mais il resta près de la tête de l'animal, ses mains voyageant lentement sur son imposant bec.

- Comment as tu fais ? Demanda le garde chasse, très curieux alors qu'il faisait les soins.

- C'est un secret, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire mystérieux. J'adore toute ces créatures.

Hagrid lui sourit à ce point commun qu'ils avaient et ne posa pas plus de questions. C'était bien la première fois qu'il appréciait un élève de Serpentard et il fut pressé d'avoir le jeune homme en cour pour voir ce dont-il était capable.

Une fois les soins terminés, le demi-géant retira la chaîne du cou de la créature qui resta cependant devant l'adolescent, à l'observer. Hagrid recula et vit Gabriel prodiguer une dernière caresse douce à la créature.

- Tu peux y aller, dit-il ensuite avec un signe de main vers la forêt.

L'animal inclina la tête en un geste de remerciement et fit demi tour pour s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Gabriel se retourna et marcha vers les Serpentard. Il dirigea cependant la tête vers l'autre groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves qui les avaient observé. La peur le prit lorsqu'il tomba sur les yeux d'Abel mais il n'en montra rien, stoïque, fier, assuré et impassible vu de l'extérieur. Le survivant lui lançait un regard plein de colère et de haine, il était furieux de s'être fait humilier ainsi. Gabriel eu un court flash back qui le ramena à son ancienne vie. Il frissonna imperceptiblement. Heureusement, Draco avait avancé à son tour pour le rejoindre et se plaça entre son petit ami et Potter, cachant Gabriel de son corps et coupant le contact visuel qu'ils avaient. Les autres Serpentard vinrent rapidement les entourer.

- T'as un problème Potter ? Demanda Draco d'une voix hargneuse serrant les poings et tentant de faire refluer sa rage.

- C'est toi mon problème Malfoy, rétorqua le survivant. Et maintenant qu'il y en a deux de votre famille, cracha-t-il, dans l'école c'est deux fois plus de problèmes et un connard prétentieux en prime, dit-il en cherchant le contact visuel avec la cible de son attaque.

Mais Draco ne bougea pas et derrière lui, Gabriel en fit de même. Le blond était hors de lui. Il acceptait qu'on l'insulte mais sûrement pas qu'on insulte Gabriel. D'un geste rageur, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Abel. Le groupe de Gryffondor, Weasley en tête, en fit de même et les Serpentard suivirent le mouvement. Hagrid était rentré chez lui et il n'y avait personne d'autre pour intervenir. Seul Gabriel n'avait pas sorti son outil et ne s'était pas mit en garde.

Au lieux de cela, il décida de calmer les choses, ne voulant certainement pas provoquer de bagarre. Il posa délicatement une main sur le bras armé de Draco, attirant son attention :

- Laisses, s'il te plaît. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-il.

- Il t'a insulté ! S'exclama le blond près à bondir.

Il ne pouvait supporter que cette erreur de la nature qui avait déjà fait tant de mal à son ange l'insulte ainsi. Gabriel se déplaça pour se poster à côté de son petit ami et enroula son bras autour du sien.

- Calmes-toi, murmura-t-il en comprenant parfaitement cet élan de fureur qui le touchait profondément.

Évacuant ensuite sa peur qui n'avait que trop persisté, se reprenant en suivant les conseils de Mitsuaki, il planta son œil d'émeraude dans ceux du survivant qui frissonna sous l'intensité du regard. Gabriel lui montrait ainsi une toute petite partie de ce qu'il était vraiment. Il prit ensuite la parole d'une voix neutre.

- S'il a besoin de m'insulter pour se rassurer c'est son problème, pas le nôtre. Inutile de risquer de te blesser pour me défendre d'une parole puérile d'un enfant en mal de célébrité que je sais être fausse. Et inutile de t'abaisser à son niveau, c'est trop bas sous terre. Nous valons beaucoup mieux que cela, dit-il.

- Tu as raison, on éduque pas les imbéciles, renchérit un Draco moqueur.

Gabriel le regarda alors, lui adressant un sourire qui termina de calmer le blond alors que Pansy, Blaise et Théodore ricanaient derrière eux de l'insulte presque polie que venait de faire leur nouveau camarade. Le groupe de Gryffondor fulminait et la colère se lisait aisément sur leurs visages mais ils étaient figés. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réplique de la part du nouveau et les rouges et ors n'étaient pas connu pour leur habilité avec les mots. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs les ignora et tira un peu sur le bras de son petit ami.

- Allons-y, j'ai encore des choses à voir, dit-il gaiement.

Draco et lui se mirent alors en route, Gabriel ayant récupéré sa canne mais restant bras dessus, bras dessous avec le blond. Les autres Serpentard fermèrent la marche en surveillant du coin de l'oeil le groupe d'Abel afin d'être sur qu'ils ne subiraient pas d'attaque. Tous avaient, après tout, gardé leur baguettes en main. Mais aucun sort ne fut lancé et ils regagnèrent les abords du château sans problèmes. Ils terminèrent leur visite dans la bonne humeur et furent même rejoint par quelques autres membres de leur maison. C'est tous ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le repas du midi.

Toute excitée, Pansy ne cessait plus de raconter la scène avec l'hyppogriffe.

- Mais comment tu as fais ? Demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois alors que beaucoup écoutaient et attendaient la réponse.

Et pour la énième fois, c'est un Gabriel patient qui répondit obstinément mais gentiment :

- C'est un secret.

- Draco ? Interrogea la jeune fille alors que le blond pouffait devant son énervement à connaître la réponse.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu nous diras un jour ? Supplia-t-elle les yeux larmoyant en se tournant de nouveau vers sa cible première.

- Un jour... peut-être... ou peut-être pas, la taquina-t-il d'une voix amusée sous les rires des Serpentard autour d'eux.

- Dîtes, il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre non ? Demanda Marcus Flint. Parce que notre survivant chéri, dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût, à l'air en colère et fusille Gabriel du regard.

Draco le crut sur parole et préféra ne pas se retourner pour vérifier de peur d'avoir des envies de meurtres incontrôlables. Il passa un bras autour des reins de son petit ami assit à côté de lui et qui avait retrouvé un visage neutre. Il raconta ensuite le rôle d'Abel dans la scène de l'hippogriffe et l'affrontement verbal qui avait suivit. Les visages de ceux qui avaient entendu l'histoire se peignirent de colère, ne supportant que difficilement qu'on insulte quelqu'un de leur maison.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-alors Gabriel d'un ton détaché. À mon avis, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que ça ce produit. Inutile de répondre à de telle futilité.

- Tu es trop gentil Gaby, souffla Draco.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. C'est juste que, comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre a éduquer les imbéciles qui n'apprendront jamais rien.

Plusieurs ricanèrent à cette remarque et se dirent que c'était bien vrai au fond. Ils terminèrent leur repas tranquillement, Pansy revenant à la charge avec ses questions se faisant toujours gentiment et poliment renvoyé par sa cible, amusant ainsi grandement leur public. Ils passèrent leur après-midi dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore travaillaient sur un devoir de métamorphose et Gabriel lisait tranquillement installé dans un coin isolé de la pièce, Méli dormant sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Demanda soudain une voix qu'il reconnut.

Il leva la tête pour trouver Marcus Flint s'asseyant face à lui. Il savait déjà de quel sujet il voulait lui parler. Il lui sourit et referma son livre qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

- Peux tu mettre un charme de silence et de désillusion autour de nous? Demanda Gabriel. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions risquer qu'on nous entende.

- C'est vrai, répondit le plus vieux en sortant sa baguette.

Il posa le sort autour d'eux ayant remarquer que Draco leur avait jeté un coup d'oeil avant de retourner à son parchemin.

- Je suis content d'avoir put te rencontrer. Je veux dire en temps que membre de notre peuple, commença le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch verte et argent.

- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été présenté correctement, remarqua-t-il. Moi aussi je suis heureux de pouvoir te rencontrer, toi et tous ceux d'entre nous qui vivent dans cette école.

- Je suppose que tu le sais déjà mais n'oublies pas que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous serons tous là. Bien sûr, on ne le montre pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous comme le conseil le souhaite, mais nous veillons tous les uns sur les autres. Peu importe notre maison.

- Je le sais ne t'en fais pas. Mais c'est gentil de me le dire.

- Si je te le dis c'est aussi et surtout par ce que tu es le petit ami de Draco et à ce titre, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes. Avec les Gryffondor.

- Oui, mais même sans Draco j'aurais sûrement eu des problèmes avec eux, dit-il d'un air pensif.

- Comme tout Serpentard je pense, remarqua Marcus, mais encore plus dans ta position. J'ai été un peu étonné de savoir que vous étiez ensemble même si je savais pour les tendances de Draco. J'ai aussi été étonné de ne pas avoir entendu parler de toi avant. Même aux réunions annuelles que monsieur Malfoy organise avec les Myrdiaël d'Angleterre.

- C'est, comment dire, très compliqué. Il y a de très bonnes raisons au fait que Dray vous ai caché mon existence.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai confiance en lui. Et je ne suis ne suis pas avide de secret. Non, je voulais juste te dire de faire attention. Les relations entre maisons n'ont jamais été aussi tendues. Surtout, dit-il avec hésitation, surtout depuis que Tu-sais-qui est revenu.

- Comment ça se passe ici pour vous ? Demanda-t-il même s'il le savait déjà grâce à Draco.

- Les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor s'entendent à peu près bien mais ce n'est pas le cas avec les Serpentard. Bon on a toujours été mit à l'écart des autres et on a jamais fait d'effort pour changer ça. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont abandonné le jour où on nous a collé le nom de Tu-sais-qui sur le dos après la première guerre, tout le monde pense que les Serpentard sont tous des mages noirs en puissance. Même notre fondateur en a la réputation, mais je ne t'apprend rien je pense.

- C'est vrai.

- Les relations entre notre maison et le reste de l'école ont toujours été compliqué. Mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin que les blagues d'adolescents et une rivalité. Depuis le retour de Tu-sais-qui et le fait que beaucoup de Serpentard ont des parents suspecté d'être des mangemort, à juste titre je l'avoue et tu le sais sûrement, souffla-t-il, c'est plus compliqué. On est tous suspecté et beaucoup d'entre nous sont pris entre deux feux. Depuis la rentrée, tout le monde est plus agressif en vers nous par peur, par méfiance et parce qu'ils nous ont déjà mit dans le camp des ténèbres. Draco est le centre de notre maison, tout le monde ici lui fait confiance et toute l'école le sait. C'est pour ça que beaucoup veulent s'en prendre à lui. Et donc, maintenant que toute l'école sait qu'il tient à toi, tu es devenu une cible.

- Je sais tout ça. Je le savais avant de mettre le pied dans le château, remarqua calmement Gabriel. Je sais que je dois être sur mes gardes. Il se trame beaucoup de choses en ce moment, depuis le tournois des trois sorciers l'année dernière. La guerre a reprit, il ne faut pas se voiler la face, même si pour le moment il n'y a pas eu de confrontation clair entre les camps.

Marcus acquiesça :

- Et ça rend la situation ici instable avec les supposés deux camps réunis en un seul endroit. C'est plus dangereux qu'on ne le pense.

- Je sais. Et si j'avais eu un autre choix, je ne serais pas venu à Poudlard. Mais les choses changent et je sais parfaitement à quoi je m'expose, Draco le sais aussi et nous avons beaucoup discuter avant que je vienne ici. Mais il y a aussi de bonnes raisons à cela.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu en avais conscience. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, autant Serpentard que Myrdiaël. Et je voulais que tu saches aussi que tu peux m'appeler si tu as le moindre problème.

- C'est très gentil. J'apprécie beaucoup, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire reconnaissant. Tout ce passera bien, assura-t-il.

Marcus lui sourit, rassuré sans savoir pourquoi par l'expression du jeune homme face à lui. Il lui avait parlé avec assurance et calme, l'avait écouté avec attention et cela l'avait détendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prit comme option ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Soins aux créatures magiques, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Je m'en doutait un peu, remarqua Marcus. Quoi d'autre ?

- Arithmancie et étude des runes.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment levant le sortilège de silence pour permettre aux autres de participer à la conversation lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent une fois leurs devoirs fini. Draco s'assit au sol devant les jambes de Gabriel et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Très vite, une main vint jouer doucement dans ses cheveux et il soupira d'aise, souriant. Gabriel lui avait terriblement manqué ces dernières semaines. Il sentait les regards étranges de ses camarades sur lui mais il comprenait. Il n'avait jamais montré ce côté de lui dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence avant ce jour où son père était apparut avec un jeune homme en sang dans ses bras. Il faudrait sûrement du temps aux autres pour s'habituer à cette image de lui. Il en avait fallut pas mal à Severus et Minerva. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher.

Les autres Serpentard et particulièrement ceux qui étaient les plus proches de Draco étaient intrigués de le voir agir ainsi. Mais d'un autre côté, cela leur faisait plaisir de voir leur ami sourire naturellement. Généralement, le jeune homme avait toujours porté un masque, même s'il avait toujours sut montrer son amitié, son affection et son soutient aux autres. Le voir perdre ce masque et le voir heureux leur plaisait et c'est aussi une des raisons qui faisait qu'ils avaient déjà adopté Gabriel, parce que leur prince était heureux et souriant avec lui.

Le lendemain vint l'heure des premiers cours de Gabriel à Poudlard et il commençait avec potion. Il devait d'ailleurs être l'un des seul à y aller avec le sourire. Il connaissait la réputation de Severus en temps que professeur et il était intrigué de voir le petit jeu de l'homme. Et ce parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il montrait à ses élèves. Il soupçonnait par contre qu'il s'amuse beaucoup en faisant cela.

Les quatre maisons avaient cour ensemble. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de potion et Draco les fit s'installer au premier rang, comme à leur habitude, à l'opposé des rouges et ors. Une minute plus tard, Snape entrait dans un tourbillon de robe, le visage menaçant. Il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt impressionnant vu comme ça. Gabriel sourit. Oui, c'était sûr maintenant, Severus s'amusait beaucoup de ce petit jeu.

Le professeur se posta devant sa classe, le visage fermé, croisant ses doigts sur son ventre dans un geste d'habitude. Il balaya les élèves silencieux et crispés de son regard froid.

« Oui, vraiment intimidant. » Pensa Gabriel très amusé par le frisson qu'il percevait chez certains étudiants.

Il regarda le reste de la classe furtivement. Tous étaient immobiles, partagé entre la peur et l'agacement profond, voir le dégoût pour certains. Il trouva la Gryffondor qu'il avait repéré la veille au petit déjeuner. Elle était installée seule du côté des rouges et ors. Et observait Snape avec le respect du à un professeur tout en semblant très mal à l'aise sous son regard. Il retourna son attention sur Severus et remarqua qu'il avait du suivre son observation discrètement.

- Bien, commença le maître des potions d'une voix dédaigneuse, aujourd'hui nous allons revoir le philtre de confusion. Ce qui n'est pas du luxe vu votre réussite inexistante et collective à notre dernière tentative, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, dit-il d'un air blasé et désespéré.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle alors que Gabriel se servait de son self-contrôle pour ne pas rire et rester stoïque. Snape posa ensuite ses yeux sur lui avec cette pointe d'affection parfaitement dissimulée que seul Gabriel discernait grâce aux leçons de Mitsuaki sur la lecture des sentiments des autres.

- Bienvenus à Poudlard monsieur Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix neutre ayant oublié son sarcasme qui était constant lorsqu'il parlait avec les autres élèves. J'espère que vous vous plairez à Serpentard, dit-il ensuite. Et que vous pourrez aussi relevez un peu le niveau désastreux de cette classe.

Gabriel sentit les élèves derrière lui se tendre et la colère monter, il l'ignora pour répondre :

- J'essaierais monsieur, dit-il amusé et décontracté. Et je me plaît déjà dans votre maison.

- Très bien. Cessez de rêvasser maintenant, ordonna-t-il en retournant le regard vers le reste de la classe. Vous travaillerez individuellement. Les instructions sont au tableau. Et ayez la bonté de mettre votre maladresse de côté pour une fois, dit-il en se retournant vers son bureau alors que les élèves se mettaient au travail.

Gabriel lui hésitait. Il s'était dit qu'il afficherait le niveau d'un élève moyen lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard, rien de plus. Snape n'aurait donc pas encore aujourd'hui celui qui « relèverait un peu le niveau désastreux de cette classe ». Mais pouvait-il s'amuser un peu au passage ? Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres : il pouvait sûrement taquiner un peu Severus. Il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, il rentrerait même peut-être dans son jeu. Il réfléchit donc rapidement à la manière dont-il pouvait s'y prendre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, son chaudron explosa.

Snape se retourna avec un regard furieux pour voir lequel de ces incompétents avait fait une erreur. Il vit alors que c'était la potion de Gabriel qui avait explosé. Il regarda le jeune homme qui avait une lueur taquine dans les yeux. Alors c'était ça. Il s'approcha l'air menaçant alors que tout le monde s'était figé en attendant son explosion habituelle d'insultes calmes lorsque ce genre de chose arrivait. Il regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en s'arrêtant devant lui alors que celui-ci lui souriait d'un air innocent.

- Allons allons monsieur Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça.

Gabriel sourit intérieurement, Severus rentrait dans son jeu et il se demandait si en lui disant ça, il parlait du fait de réussir ses potions ou du fait de réussir à les gâcher volontairement.

- J'essaierais monsieur. Excusez-moi pour le désordre, s'excusa-t-il d'un air affecté.

Snape lui, connaissait les compétences du jeune prince qui l'avait libéré et il savait qu'il n'avait rien à lui apprendre. Il pouvait bien le laisser s'amuser un peu et la situation l'amusait aussi alors pourquoi pas ? Il se retourna et se dirigea vers d'autres élèves alors que Gabriel s'était mit à ranger tranquillement les dégâts causés par l'explosion. Dans la pièce, tous, sauf Draco, regardaient soit Gabriel soit le maître des potions d'un air éberlué. La chauve souri des cachots était malade, forcément. Il aurait du crier à l'incompétence et la stupidité. Certes, il n'aurait pas retiré de point à sa maison mais de là à ne rien dire, il y avait un monde ! Cependant, tous réalisèrent que tout allait très bien chez leur professeur lorsque celui-ci tourmenta le pauvre Neville avec froideur et sarcasme. C'était donc le nouveau qui avait provoqué cette réaction inattendue.

Le reste du cour se déroula sans anicroches si ce n'est les nombreux regards scrutateurs qui brûlaient le dos de Gabriel. Ce fut en silence qu'il quitta la salle de classe au côté de Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore.

- Comment tu as fait avec Snape ? Demanda Pansy.

- Même Draco se prend au moins une remarque lorsqu'il fait une erreur, remarqua Théodore.

- Et il t'a souhaité la bienvenue, presque gentiment, ajouta Blaise comme si c'était invraisemblable.

- Je connais le professeur Snape depuis que je suis arrivé au manoir Malfoy. Comme il est le parrain de Dray je l'ai vu de temps en temps.

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, souffla Draco avec un sourire désabusé. Ils ont toujours ce genre de petits jeux entre eux.

- De petits jeux ? S'interrogea Pansy.

- Ne me demande pas, je ne comprend jamais le sens de leurs « petits jeux » justement, signala Draco en voyant ainsi la jeune fille se tourner vers Gabriel visiblement en attente d'explications comme leurs deux autres camarades.

- Je suis pressé d'être au prochain cour de potion, répondit pensivement le jeune homme les laissant ainsi avec leur questionnement.

Soudainement, tous le virent se refermer comme une huître, son expression fermée, impassible et illisible remise en place. Ils arrivaient à leur deuxième cour de la journée : Duel avec James Potter. Draco se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps, aussi il demanda aux autres d'entrer et de leur garder une place. Ils le firent avec un regard un peu inquiet pour celui soudain perdu dans l'indifférence de Gabriel. Le blond emmena son petit ami un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards. Il le serra alors dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

- Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il ne peut plus rien te faire et je serais avec toi. Il ne se passera rien, c'est promit, dit-il en sachant parfaitement que même si ce n'était ni visible dans son attitude ni sur son visage Gabriel était terrorisé.

Avec Mitsuaki, il avait réussit à apprendre à se contrôler mais il avait encore terriblement peur de quatre personnes. Et c'était normal. Son père lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de ça tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas fait face. Et Draco l'aiderait, il ferait face ensemble et il le protégerait.

- Merci Dray, bredouilla-t-il tout bas en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du blond pour se serrer un peu plus contre sa présence rassurante.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et Draco se pencha doucement vers lui. Gabriel releva le visage et parcourut rapidement les centimètres qui les éloignaient encore l'un de l'autre. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond qui avait toujours une main dans ses cheveux. Avidement, il en demanda bientôt plus et le prince des Serpentard se fit un plaisir de répondre. Leur langues se trouvèrent immédiatement et Draco mena la danse comme presque toujours. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'au manque d'air et Gabriel lui sourit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Je t'aime Dray, murmura-t-il en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui.

Il était bien plus calme désormais. Il avait confiance en lui pour le protéger. Se sentir en sécurité, c'était une chose que Draco lui avait fait découvrir et qu'il continuait à lui faire ressentir à chaque seconde passée à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime aussi Gaby et je ne laisserais personne te toucher, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques secondes puis ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la salle de cour où toute la classe était déjà réunie. À peine furent-ils entrés que la voix de James Potter s'éleva, méprisante :

- Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Merci de nous faire l'honneur de vos présences, dit-il avec dédain.

- Il n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure professeur, remarqua Draco en retenant difficilement son agressivité palpable par tous. Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher.

Ils avancèrent dans la pièce, Draco marchant devant Gabriel, faisant ainsi barrage entre James et son petit ami. Il le tira vers les Serpentard et l'assit entre lui et Blaise quelque part autour de l'estrade de duel où se tenait leur professeur. Celui-ci fixait Gabriel avec énervement et colère. Il avait sûrement déjà entendu parler de l'altercation entre lui et son fils. Et tous savaient que James Potter et sa femme n'acceptaient pas que qui que ce soit s'en prenne à leur fils chéri. Celui-ci observait d'ailleurs le nouveau avec une certaine satisfaction.

Gabriel n'entendit rien pendant un moment. Alors que Draco l'emmenait vers la salle, il s'était replié en lui même quelques secondes et appliqua ce que lui avait enseigné le japonais pour contrôler la terreur qui montait. La main du blond tenant la sienne l'y aidait beaucoup. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et enfin il leva son unique œil valide et le planta durement dans ceux du professeur de duel qui frissonna. Ce regard vert n'était qu'un océan de froideur insondable, parfaitement contrôlé et d'une hostilité évidente qui restait cependant en dehors des limites de l'insulte ou de l'attaque. Il n'aimait pas ce garçon. C'était un Malfoy, un Serpentard et certainement un sang pur d'une famille noire. Il avait insulté son fils ! En plus c'était un estropié qui serait incapable de quoi que ce soit dans son cour. Il n'avait rien à faire là et il comptait bien lui faire remarquer :

- Avant toute chose monsieur Malfoy, je vous informe que vous ne participerez pas à la pratique dans ce cour, dit-il avec une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de porter un coup au jeune homme.

Cependant, celui-ci continua à le fixer de son unique œil, imperturbable. Ce fut Draco qui réagit :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, s'énerva-t-il.

- Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Veuillez me parler sur un autre ton monsieur Malfoy, réprimanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers lui. Le directeur m'a donné tout pouvoir pour juger des capacités physiques des élèves à suivre ce cour. Les duels magiques et les leçons de mage de combat nécessitent une certaine condition physique et le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé des faiblesses de notre nouvel élève, continua-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Gabriel.

Il s'énerva intérieurement en voyant que celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction et ne semblait pas touché, le regardant toujours avec cette froideur qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il continua cependant :

- Avec un œil en moins et un handicap plutôt lourd sur les jambes, je ne peux l'autoriser à participer. Non seulement il n'arriverait pas à suivre le rythme mais serait blessé sans raison. Quelqu'un avec un handicap n'a aucun avenir dans ce domaine et serait plus une gêne sur un champ de bataille, asséna-t-il avec un certain plaisir de rendre l'insulte faite à son fils. C'est pourquoi, il ne participera pas.

Les Serpentard se tendirent, se sentant tout aussi insultés que pouvait l'être Gabriel. La satisfaction de l'homme était plus qu'évidente, tout comme celle des autres élèves présent qui se trouvait être les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle n'étant pas avec eux pour ce cour. Il humiliait le jeune homme en parlant ainsi, le mettant automatiquement dans la catégorie des faibles et des inutiles. Même s'ils pensaient aussi que le combat ne serait pas le point fort de leur nouvel ami, il avait droit à sa chance et ne méritait en rien une telle insulte. C'était très bas, mesquin et terriblement blessant d'attaquer une personne sur une chose comme les handicaps qu'elle n'avait pas demandé. Et tous les verts et argents le savaient : Gabriel avait souffert de cela. Ils l'avaient tous senti lorsque le regard de Draco s'était durci et que la voix de son petit ami s'était ternie quand Pansy avait posé la question à propos de sa canne.

James scrutait le visage de sa cible qui semblait bien être le seul que son annonce et ses paroles ne semblaient pas toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela l'énerva. Il vit du coin de l'oeil le blond à côté de lui s'énerver d'avantage, il semblait fou de rage et près à bondir. Ce qu'il aurait sûrement fait si Gabriel n'avait pas posé sa main sur son bras dans un geste calme et doux.

- Calmes-toi Dray, demanda-t-il en le regardant.

- Mais..., commença-t-il en s'empêchant de crier.

- Calmes-toi, ce n'est rien. Laisses tomber s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il doucement.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent fixement quelques secondes puis le blond céda sans pour autant arrêter de fusiller l'homme du regard. Il se vengerait un jour, c'était certain. Gabriel se tourna ensuite vers l'homme sans avoir perdu une parcelle d'assurance. Il était calme et détaché. C'était comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, comme s'il n'avait jamais été insulté. Pourtant l'hostilité et la froideur envers le professeur n'avait pas quitté son regard transperçant James qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner encore une fois. Il se réprimanda mentalement : il ne devait pas trembler devant un jeune homme, faible, Serpentard et handicapé de surcroît.

- Je comprend parfaitement professeur, commença Gabriel d'un ton peu concerné mais poli. J'aimerais cependant assister aux cours afin d'amasser des connaissances théoriques en vu des examens.

James n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il ne put que consentir à ceci.

- Très bien monsieur Malfoy, c'est entendu, répondit-il un peu crispé.

- Merci professeur, termina-t-il simplement même si le « remerciement » été clairement là par pure politesse et sans aucune valeur pour celui qui l'avait prononcé.

Le cour se déroula dans une lourde tension et les duels du jour entre Gryffondor et Serpentard se firent plus agressifs que d'ordinaire. Abel regardait Gabriel avec supériorité à chaque fois qu'il montait sur l'estrade mais à chaque fois, le jeune Serpentard ne s'en montra nullement affecté et ne faisait qu'observer attentivement avec une pointe d'ennuis. Et cela le fit bouillir de rage, il n'avait pas encore lavé l'insulte qui lui avait été faite si cela ne le faisait pas réagir et ne le blessait pas.

Le cour se termina enfin et la pièce se vida rapidement. Tout le monde se mit en route pour la grande salle et le déjeuner. Les Serpentard étaient énervés et Draco fulminait alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à table en attirant toute l'attention de leur maison. Gabriel déposa sa canne à côté de lui, prit la main du blond et passa tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se fichant du regard des autres.

- Calmes-toi, dit-il doucement alors que son aimé tremblait de rage. Calmez-vous tous, dit-il à l'attention de tout les Serpentard de leur année qui s'étaient installé autour d'eux.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Marcus en venant s'asseoir avec eux.

Il avait posé la question et les autres autour d'eux qui n'avaient pas assisté à leur cour attendaient visiblement la réponse.

- Comment veux tu qu'on se calme ? Demanda Pansy énervé et ignorant Flint. Il t'a insulté, humilié ce connard et toi ça ne te fait rien !

-Et puis tout ces foutus Gryffondor et leurs regards suffisant pendant tout le cour, enchaîna Blaise en colère. Ça les a clairement amusé qu'il te rabaisse ainsi cet enfoiré.

Théodore approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Ce salopard le paiera, renchérit Draco.

- Je vous ai demandé de vous calmer, réitéra Gabriel avec douceur. Ça me touche que vous vouliez me défendre mais je vous jure que ça ne fait rien. Draco tu sais pertinemment que ce cour n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps de toute façon.

Théodore, Blaise, Pansy et les autres pensèrent qu'il disait cela à cause de son handicap et supposaient donc qu'il voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre à cause de ses jambes. Draco lui connaissait le véritable sens de ces mots : ce cour était en effet une perte de temps pour lui étant donné qu'il avait Nikolaï pour maître. Il avait déjà dépassé depuis longtemps le niveau d'élève en matière de duel et d'apprentissage de mage de combat. Il aurait largement pu être professeur dans ce domaine et il aurait été encore plus largement meilleur que Potter pour ça.

- Mais il t'a insulté, rappela le blond qui n'en démordait pas.

- Je sais. Mais ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois que j'ai une altercation avec un Potter. Si vous vous énervez comme ça à chaque fois, dit-il en regardant les autres, nous n'en aurons jamais fini.

- Mais il a été trop loin, argumenta Pansy. T'attaquer sur ce point, c'était très bas.

- C'est facile de m'attaquer sur cela et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Il faudra vous y faire. Mais ça ne fait rien. Je n'ai rien à leur prouver, ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent.

Il continua à caresser les cheveux de son petit ami qui se calmait finalement lentement sous ses gestes doux. Il lui sourit avec réconfort et Draco le regarda. Trouvant, dans son oeil, les restes presque dissimulés de la peur lancinante à laquelle Gabriel avait du faire face pendant le dernier cour. Il se mit une claque mentale. C'était lui qui avait besoin de son réconfort et non l'inverse. Il se calma alors totalement et le regarda avec amour. Il passa un bras autour de ses reins et le fit glisser sur le banc pour coller à lui. Soupirant, Gabriel posa sa tête sur son épaule, rassuré de voir qu'il avait finalement mit sa colère de côté pour un temps. Il se gorgea de la chaleur de son amour qui termina de chasser la terreur, rescapée obstinée de sa jeunesse, qu'il avait malgré tout réussi à gérer. Il était heureux de voir qu'il arrivait tout de même à faire face à ses démons sans trembler. Il en était très fier mais cela restait éprouvant pour son esprit.

- Peut-on me dire ce qu'il s'est produit pour que tout mes calmes petits serpents soient au summum de la colère jusqu'à en oublier leur éducation pour se montrer vulgaire ? Demanda Marcus Flint.

- C'est une chose que l'on voit rarement après tout, continua un autre septième année qui était lui aussi très curieux de connaître le comment du pourquoi d'une telle tension chez ses cadets.

Ce fut Blaise qui répondit pour raconter fidèlement ce qu'il s'était produit pendant le cour de duel. Et ainsi, à la fin de son histoire, ceux qui l'avaient entendu avaient durci leurs expressions en lançant des regards meurtrier vers la table des professeurs visant un certain Potter. Le morceau de table des Gryffondor occupé par Abel et ses amis se retrouva en ligne de mir des yeux assassins des verts et argents. Et faillit y avoir un combat en règle lorsque le survivant leur adressa une expression de victoire. Heureusement, l'irréflexion et l'impulsivité, n'étaient pas des traits que l'on attribuait aux Serpentard. Il s'agirait même du contraire : la réponse à l'attaque sur Gabriel et par extension sur leur maison tout entière, viendrait en son temps...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Petite review please (demande-t-elle avec ses grand yeux de dragonneau tout mignon). N'oubliez pas qu'il y a aussi la publication de « Fadeï Serfim Vassili » aujourd'hui !

À la semaine prochaine fidèle lecteur ! Audragon.


	14. Le pacte de la flamme noire

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors au moment ou je prépare cet avant propos, on est vendredi, 12h13 et je n'ai pas dormir depuis plus de quarante huit heure ! Excusez moi d'avance s'il y a quelques incohérence dans mes explications, je vais essayer de rester concentré pour répondre à vos question en restant logique. Ce n'est pas gagné. Heureusement le chapitre lui, est écrit depuis longtemps, longtemps. Ça fait juste des mois et des mois qu'il attend dans mon pc. Bref, l'affaire du jour : le quatorzième chapitre de « Apparences Trompeuses ».

Tout d'abord, un grand merci aux reviewers ! , Amistosamente-vuestro, Lassa-Liam, Boow, lilly, Landydou, lovesatan14, Opidie, KynnVyr, marie, Guest, Yzeute, mayawene, elo-didie, brigitte26, cathy, Akayui, Dragonha, Rina, Akirafye, sakura-okasan, adenoide, Farah, Lilou. , Zero, Marionette0116, Yukimai-chan, Ouragan, soulshells, lilly snape19, MyFairLadyRose, angel-944, Yunjae87, Manoirmalfoys, Luna Valdez, Lady shadow, galla, feedesglaces, jument fiere, Tsumujikaze Yumi, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, Alie-yaoi, Natsudu01, Vytaliaa ! Arigatou gosaimasu ! Merci beaucoup !

Bon, vos petites questions et remarque maintenant :

Premièrement, la grande question ! Ai-je une idée du nombre de chapitre total de l'histoire ? Alors là aucune idée. J'ai beaucoup de mal à évaluer la taille de ce que je vais écrire étant donné que si je connais la ligne de conduite général, lorsque j'écris je rajoute plein de truc genre idée de dernière minute à la chaîne. Des fois je suis obligé de mettre moins de choses que prévu dans un chapitre et des fois plus pour qu'ils soient tous à peu près de la même taille. Il m'arrive souvent de changer d'avis au dernier moment parce qu'en écrivant je me rend compte que ça ne marche pas vraiment. Donc aucune idée. En tout cas, il y aura encore beaucoup de chapitres. Sachez qu'il y en a déjà vingt six d'écrit et ce n'est absolument pas fini !

Sujet numéro deux : vous l'avez tous comprit la jeune fille toute seule dans le chapitre précédent, c'est bien Hermione Granger. Elle n'aura pas un rôle primordiale mais elle sera là. Alors oui pour la plus part des gens elle reste une sang de bourbes, elle est née de parents moldu mais la magie l'a choisi pour être une Myrdiaël. Alors bien sûr aux yeux de son peuple elle ne l'est absolument pas mais pour les autres si. Ensuite, elle a grandi avec ses parents moldu. En effet les chefs de familles vont les voir à deux ans mais ils ne les retirent pas de leur famille s'il n'y a pas de bonnes raisons de le faire. Dans ce cas, les proches sont simplement mis sous serment magique pour protéger le secret et on leur explique la situation. Il faut vous imaginer Lucius dans le salon des parents d'Hermione lorsqu'il l'a repéré à ses deux ans (comique comme image non). Pourquoi est-elle seule ? L'expliquation viendra mais vous vous doutez que ça a un rapport avec Abel. Ne serait-ce pas elle que je mettrais en couple avec Severus ? Jamais de la vie ! Couple improbable pour moi. Du coup, avec qui sera-t-elle ? Euh, joker ! Très franchement je n'ai pas de couple pour tout les personnages de l'histoire même si vous avez visiblement envi de savoir absolument qui sera avec qui mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal de la fic. S'il y a couple avec elle se sera en une phrase par ci par là pour faire beau en fond mais c'est tout (sauf idée de dernière minute).

Revenons sur notre petit Gabriel maintenant. Alors en effet, Marcus ne sait pas qu'il est le prince comme tout les Myrdiaël de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Ils ressentent le fait qu'il est l'un des leur mais pas qu'il est leur prince. Gabriel leur cache pour le moment. Il est vrai que les Serpentard s'attachent très vite à lui, pourquoi ? D'abord parce qu'ils tiennent beucoup à Draco et que ça leur plaît de le voir heureux avec quelqu'un. Ensuite parce que le gentil Gabriel qui semble tout fragile, mystérieux et mignon est attendrissant, suscite des envies de protections et ne donne pas du tout envi de lui trouver des défaut. Et ensuite vous comprendrez vite que les verts et argents ont autre chose à penser. Pour eux, c'est un Serpentard, un Malfoy et le petit amis de leur prince, c'est suffisant pour l'accepter.

Ensuite, les Potter et Dumby n'ont-ils pas le moindre doute en ce qui concerne Gabriel ? Ne feraient-ils pas le rapprochement entre ses blessures et celles qu'ils ont infligé à Harry ? Alors ils pourraient dans un monde de paranoïaque hyper observateur. Pour eux Harry est mort, définitivement mort et enterré. Ils ne s'attendent pas du tout à le revoir. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils le torturaient, ils ne faisaient pas attention à la gueule des blessures qu'ils infligeaient et puis ils ne peuvent pas deviner exactement quelles cicatrices Gaby a derrière son bandeau, sans compter qu'ils ne savent pas qu'il a perdu un œil lorsqu'il lui ont infligé la blessure. Ensuite en ce qui concerne ses jambes, c'est une conséquence de la torture certes mais ce n'était pas l'effet recherché au départ. Ils ne savent pas que ce qu'ils ont fait a créé ce genre de dommage alors ils ne feront certainement pas le rapprochement. Et puis pour eux, Gabriel est un orphelin qui vivait avant en Amérique et qui a eu un accident. Ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin. Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel de croiser des gens handicapé après tout.

Toujours sur Gaby, Lily a-t-elle participé à sa torture physique et/ou à la pose des sorts qui l'enchaînaient ? Elle a participé aux deux.

Tout les Weasley suivront-ils Dumby and co ? Mystère et boule de gum, patience.

Vengeance, vengeance ! Ça c'est le sujet commun à tout le monde sans exception. Le peuple crie vengeance pour Gaby-chou ! Ça va venir ne vous en faîtes pas d'abord un petit peu à la fois et puis finalement, il y aura la grosse, grosse, très grosse humiliation de Potter père et fils en premier lieu puis les autres. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite mais quand ça va tomber, vous allez adorer. Ça va être la remise en place du siècle et quand ça va commencer, ça ne va plus s'arrêter jusqu'à la déchéance total et complète de Dumby et des Potter. Il faut juste encore un peu de patience.

Dans cette optique certains fantasme sur un Nikolaï débarquant à Poudlard et remettant tout le monde à sa place en posant Gabriel sur un piédestal ! J'avoue que c'est très tentant mais franchement, je ne peux pas dans la logique des choses. Je ne peux pas faire entrer Nikolaï comme ça à Poudlard.

Bon je crois que j'ai répondu à tous sans écrire de bêtise malgré le fait que je pique sérieusement du nez. Maintenant je vais aller préparer le chapitre de « Maître d'ombre » pour la publication et ensuite je retourne au boulot ! Oh monde cruel ! Avé à J. et Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 14 :

Le pacte de la flamme noire

Pendant sa première semaine de cour, Gabriel fut au centre de toutes les attentions. Sa relation avec Draco fut bien vite très claire pour tout le monde. Le blond le montrait constamment par des gestes affectifs, possessifs et protecteurs envers lui, menaçant quiconque osait regarder son petit ami de travers d'un regard noir. Le nouveau Serpentard aussi ne cachait pas son affection pour lui. Si tous s'étaient posés la question de savoir pourquoi ils portaient le même nom, certains trouvant répugnant que deux personnes de la même famille forment un couple, l'information selon laquelle ils étaient juste frère adoptif et n'avaient aucun lien de sang fit rapidement le tour de l'école, remettant ainsi un peu d'ordre dans les élucubrations de certains.

Gabriel s'était tellement bien intégré à sa maison que l'on aurait dit qu'il était là depuis la première année. Après l'affront fait par James Potter, ils s'étaient tous resserrés autour de lui. Abel avait tenté plusieurs fois d'attaquer de nouveau de manière verbale profitant surtout du cour de son père pour marquer la supériorité qu'il pensait avoir sur Gabriel. Lorsqu'il montait sur l'estrade de duel, il le regardait de haut comme pour dire que jamais il ne le battrait et qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Si ses petites tentatives d'attaques faisait enrager les verts et argents, elles ne semblaient pas du tout toucher leur cible première. Gabriel restait impassible et stoïque, calme. Il ne réagissait jamais de manière agressive se contentant souvent d'ignorer tout simplement en calmant ses propres camarades. De temps à autre, il répondait tout même. Il choisissait alors ses mots avec précaution, parlant avec politesse tout en renvoyant les insultes d'une manière bien senti mais subtile, qui condamnait toujours son interlocuteur au silence.

Les cours de Lily Potter s'étaient mieux déroulés que ceux de son mari. Elle se contentait d'ignorer froidement Gabriel qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais elle ne se privait pas non plus pour remarquer chaque petite erreur même minime qu'il pouvait faire ce qui était rare et toujours volontaire de la part de Gabriel qui n'avait rien à apprendre d'elle. Mais il faisait volontairement des fautes pour ne pas montrer son véritable niveau. Elle le rabaissait alors d'une manière presque poli. Le jeune homme l'ignorait tout simplement et ne semblait pas atteint outre mesure.

Pendant les cours de potions, tous remarquèrent l'étrange manège du professeur Snape avec Gabriel qui ratait invariablement ses potions. Et jamais Severus ne s'énervait contre lui. Le jeune homme souriait d'un air gêné lorsqu'il avait fait des dégâts et le maître des potions venait le voir, lui disant une phrase du genre « peux mieux faire monsieur Malfoy » « vous y étiez presque enfin » ou « essayez encore ». Il lui parlait toujours de manière neutre, sans le sarcasme ni la méchanceté qu'il offrait aux autres. Et cela énervait pas mal d'élève en dehors des Serpentard qui eux s'en amusaient beaucoup, le cour de potion devenant presque un spectacle.

Les autres cours se déroulaient de manière normale et en général les professeurs acceptaient plus ou moins le nouvel élève, gardant cependant pour quelques uns, leurs préjugés vis à vis des Malfoy et des Serpentard. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient renier la politesse et le respect avec lequel le jeune homme traitait tout ceux qui ne l'attaquaient pas. Il était tout à fait correct tant qu'on l'était avec lui. Aussi, il n'avait pas de problème avec les autres professeurs.

Au niveau des élèves, il s'était bien sûr mit à dos une très grande partie des Gryffondor. Quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle suivaient ouvertement. Quant aux autres, ils semblaient hostiles mais ne le montraient pas et se contentaient de regards noirs. Il y avait aussi ceux, une poignée d'élèves, qui faisait l'objet d'une colère toute particulière de la part de Draco. Cela fixaient souvent Gabriel mais d'un air bien différent des autres. C'était des regards concupiscents et lubriques. Gabriel était beau et avait ce charme si particulier qui le suivait. Draco le savait, il appréciait ce fait après tout. Mais les regards qui se posaient trop souvent sur son petit ami, empli d'envie et de convoitise, prédateur, et ce, même en sa présence, l'inquiétaient. Il devinait que certains essaieraient de lui ravir le jeune homme. Il avait toute confiance en Gabriel, ce qui lui faisait réellement peur, c'était jusqu'où ceux qui le voulaient étaient capables d'aller. Ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. Aussi, il surveillait de près tout ceux qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près.

Et tout les Serpentard en faisaient de même. Tous gardaient un œil sur le nouveau membre de leur maison. Ils l'avaient très vite adopté. Gabriel était facile à vivre et très sympathique. Son apparence fragile avait donné envie à tout le monde de le protéger. Il était plutôt frêle et mince. Son handicap, s'il ne gênait personne chez les verts et argents qui s'en étaient très vite accommodé, renforçait cette impression de faiblesse encore appuyée par l'attitude sur-protectrice de Draco. L'adolescent était toujours gentil et ne se montrait jamais blessant. Sauf lorsqu'on l'insultait.

Tous avaient appris qu'il était capable de rabaisser quelqu'un plus bas que terre tout en restant poli et calme. Ils savaient que lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à une attaque, ça faisait mal. Dans ces moments là, il avait le regard froid et assuré. Ils se dégageait de lui une aura différente qui faisait trembler ses opposants. Dans ces moments là, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le frêle adolescent que l'on devait protéger. Non. Là, on avait envie d'être derrière lui et surtout pas en face. Et pourtant, cette impression était toujours si furtive que l'on se demandait si l'on ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Le cour de vol sur un balais fut une nouvelle fois une occasion pour Abel, attrapeur des Gryffondor, de tenter de rabaisser Gabriel. Il le fit dès qu'il apprit qu'il ne participerait pas non plus à la pratique et qu'il ne décollerait jamais du sol. Cette fois-ci madame Bibine avait eu le tact de lui parler seul à seul. Elle ne l'avait pas insulté, au contraire, elle semblait même presque désolé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le mettre en danger, jugeant que son équilibre était trop faussé par la faiblesse de son dos et de ses jambes. Il l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il comprenait. Comme il ne décollerait pas du sol, il fut dispensé de ce cour, étant donné que même les instructions théoriques se faisait dans les airs. Il passait alors son temps à la bibliothèque, seul ou avec des Serpentard qui n'avaient pas cour quand c'était possible.

Le cour auquel il prenait le plus de plaisir, était bien sur celui d'Hagrid. Il n'y avait presque personne de sa maison à cette leçon. Mais il y avait quand même Théodore Notts avec lui. Théodore qui s'était alors vu déléguer la surveillance du jeune homme par ses camarades durant ce cour plein de Gryffondor. Hagrid observait pour l'instant le comportement de ce nouvel élève qui avait attiré son attention. L'adolescent était poli et écoutait attentivement, même si le demi-géant soupçonnait qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. Ses réactions au contact de créatures rares et méconnues étaient toujours correctes et adaptées, ce qui faisait penser au garde chasse qu'il les connaissait déjà. Il commençait à l'apprécier.

Gabriel se contenta de montrer le niveau d'un élève moyen dans chaque cour. Ainsi, il n'attira pas d'avantage l'attention sur lui. Son statut de nouveau, de Malfoy surprise, de Serpentard, de petit ami du prince de ces derniers et nouvel ennemi du survivant le faisait déjà bien assez pour lui.

Le vendredi s'avéra être la journée la plus difficile pour Gabriel. Il était fatigué de la longue semaine riche en émotions et avait dû faire face à Lily et James dans la même après-midi. Avec Abel sur le dos ainsi que toute sa clique et même si les Serpentard faisaient toujours barrage et qu'il ne montrait aucune émotion, parfaitement maître de lui-même, il était fatigué. Personne hormis Draco n'était en mesure de le voir.

Le vendredi soir, sortant du dernier cour de la semaine qui se trouvait être celui de Lily, il demanda aux autres d'aller sans lui à la grande salle pour le repas sous prétexte qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose dans leur chambre. Draco savait pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait peut-être pas manger mais il savait aussi qu'il avait besoin d'un instant de solitude. Il ne dit donc rien et le regarda s'éloigner avant de gagner la grande salle avec les autres. En entrant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à chaque table, s'assurant que tout ceux qui risquaient le plus de s'en prendre à son petit ami étaient présent. Et c'était le cas, alors il se détendit.

L'absence de Gabriel fut remarquée lors du repas. Les Serpentard s'inquiétèrent mais Draco les rassura en leur disant qu'il était aux cachots.

- Il va bien ? Demanda Pansy. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense.

- Il a besoin d'un moment un peu seul, répondit Draco alors que tout les verts et argents écoutaient.

En réalité, même si tous l'appréciaient, ils avaient bien du mal à sonder leur nouveau camarade et à savoir comment il se sentait. Le jeune homme avait une totale maîtrise de lui même, digne des plus grands sangs purs, c'était impressionnant à voir. Il était toujours noble, élégant et fier dans toutes ses expressions, dans touts ses gestes, toutes ses paroles et à tout instant. Il ne parlait pas de lui, Draco ne le faisait pas non plus et tous s'y conformaient même s'ils étaient curieux.

- Je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas manger, signala-t-il. Je vais ramener quelque chose pour lui.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Marcus Flint un peu inquiet.

- La semaine a été longue, répondit simplement le blond. Et l'ambiance est très différente entre ici et Salem. Il faut un temps d'adaptation.

Ce soir là, la table des Serpentard se vida rapidement. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent les cachots, Draco en tête, ils trouvèrent Gabriel, assit en tailleur face à la cheminée. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent un peu partout dans la salle, le blond leur faisant signe de ne pas le déranger. Il ne semblait même pas avoir perçu leur arrivée. Il avait son œil visible fermé, les mains posées sur les genoux. Il respirait le calme et la maîtrise. Son état d'esprit coulait d'ailleurs dans toute la pièce et le silence s'installa naturellement. Tout le monde se détendit sans même s'en rendre compte. Des soupirs d'aises et de bien être se firent entendre alors que tout le monde se relâchaient et évacuaient les diverses tentions qu'ils avaient put accumuler.

Gabriel était d'une immobilité parfaite. On sentait la tranquillité profonde qui émanait de lui. On avait l'impression d'être allongé dans une plaine herbeuse, à regarder le ciel en profitant simplement d'une brise fraîche. Quelques uns s'endormirent même dans leur siège. Draco avait pris place dans un grand canapé et avait demandé aux autres de laisser la place libre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambiance de la pièce retrouva son atmosphère habituelle alors que Gabriel rouvrait son œil et inspirait plus fortement. Il expira lentement avant d'enfin bouger de nouveau. Il se releva et s'étira de toute sa hauteur. Il ramassa sa canne et se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la pièce. Avisant les autres, il ne semblait pas surprit de les trouver autour de lui.

- Je ne vous ai pas dérangé j'espère ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas du tout, répondit immédiatement Marcus Flint. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- De la méditation, j'en fait régulièrement.

Il vint s'allonger sur le canapé qu'occupait Draco et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Beaucoup mieux, j'en avais besoin.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai ramené quelque chose à manger, signala le blond.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim Dray, murmura-t-il en roulant sur le côté de sorte que son visage se retrouve tourné vers le ventre du blond.

Il ferma son œil alors que Draco se mettait à caresser ses cheveux d'une main en posant l'autre sur son épaule. Les autres autour d'eux les observaient sans comprendre la subtile pointe de mal être qui venait de résonner dans la voix de Gabriel. Note furtive mais perceptible pour les Serpentard qu'ils étaient. Il s'agissait là de la première émotion qu'ils discernaient chez lui. Draco avait une expression étrange sur le visage. De l'inquiétude, de la tristesse et une colère dirigée vers un ennemis qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Gaby, commença le blond d'une voix douce. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de sauter un repas et je ne te le permettrait pas, dit-il avec fermeté. Tu vas manger, au moins un peu pour me faire plaisir. Ok ?

Le jeune homme allongé hocha de la tête et se redressa. Draco lui donna ce qu'il lui avait gardé et le regarda manger, un peu, avec une certaine inquiétude dans ses traits.

- On va à Pré-au-lard demain ? Demanda Pansy avec gaieté.

- J'ai envie d'aller à Honeyducks, s'exclama Blaise.

Théodore acquiesça avec un sourire.

- J'ai bien envie d'aller boire une bière au beurre, souffla Draco. Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda-t-il à Gabriel qui grignotait lentement.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Son en-cas rapidement terminé, Gabriel reposa sa tête sur les cuisses du blond, tournant cette fois-ci son visage vers le reste de la salle commune, afin de voir les autres et de participer aux conversations. Il somnolait et s'endormit rapidement avec un léger sourire alors que Draco jouait avec ses longs cheveux noirs. La curiosité de Pansy revenue au galop, elle se mit à questionner le blond d'une voix modérée pour ne pas réveiller leur camarade :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il saute un repas ? Ça ne le tuera pas.

- C'est Gabriel, répondit-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout. Depuis son... accident, dit-il comme si ce n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait vraiment voulut utiliser, il a une santé fragile. Vous avez peut-être remarqué mais il ne mange déjà pas beaucoup. Je ne peux pas le laisser sauté un repas, il tomberait vite malade.

- Tu peux nous dire ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Il vous le dira lui même quand il en aura envie. Je ne le ferais pas à sa place ou sans sa permission, dit-il avec sérieux. Vous pouvez juste savoir que toute sa vie a changé depuis ce jour là.

- C'est compréhensible, avec un tel handicap. Ça n'a pas du être facile, remarqua Théodore.

- On s'est mal compris, reprit Draco, même si c'est vrai que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur Gabriel alors qu'il caressait toujours ses cheveux. Sa vie a changé mais en bien, expliqua-t-il.

Le silence tomba. Si sa vie était meilleure qu'avant alors qu'il avait subi un accident assez un important qui l'avait privé d'un œil et abîmé ses jambes. Avec des séquelles que la magie n'avaient pu effacer, un rétablissement qui avait du être lourd et un handicap à vie, le privant de nombreuses possibilités et laissant sa santé fragile. Si cela était mieux que ce qu'il vivait avant : qu'avait-t-il bien put vivre ? C'était le questionnement général chez les Serpentard présents.

- Il vous le dira peut-être un jour, reprit Draco qui avait suivit leur questionnement. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Ils acquiescèrent, compréhensifs.

- C'était quoi cette méditation tout à l'heure ? Demanda Flint pour changer de sujet mais aussi par curiosité.

- Ça, c'est une habitude qu'il a prit. L'un de ses anciens professeurs, dont-il était plutôt proche, en faisait souvent. Il lui a apprit. Ça aide à mettre ses idées au clair, à gérer ses émotions ou tout simplement pour se détendre et se relaxer, expliqua-t-il. C'est quelque chose d'assez compliqué, à mon avis toujours. J'ai essayé je n'ai jamais réussi. Ça ne me va pas de rester immobile pendant plus de quelques minutes. Lui, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur Gabriel, il peut faire ça pendant des heures.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça aujourd'hui ? Demanda Théodore.

- Parce qu'il avait besoin de se détendre, répondit Draco. Même s'il ne le montre pas, la semaine a été difficile pour lui.

- Ça se comprend avec la famille Potter au grand complet sur le dos, plus les Gryffondor et certains autres, remarqua Pansy avec dédain. Ils sont tous abjectes avec lui.

- Comme avec tout les Serpentard, souffla un autre septième année.

- Oui mais nous, on l'a un peu cherché à force d'être sur le dos du survivant. Gabriel n'a rien fait, répondit Blaise. Il est agréable avec tout le monde.

- Ça n'empêche rien. En plus c'est le petit ami de Draco, répondit une sixième année avec un léger sourire pour le couple.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Severus entra dans la salle commune. Le visage froid, il balaya les présents du regard et tomba sur la silhouette endormi de Gabriel, blottit contre Draco qui lui caressait les cheveux.

- Un problème professeur ? Demanda le préfet des verts et argents en remarquant sa présence.

- Aucun, répondit-il de son ton habituel. Je devais parler a monsieur Malfoy, dit-il en dirigeant ses yeux sur l'adolescent endormi. Lorsqu'il sera réveillé, dîtes lui de venir me voir dés ce soir.

Encore une fois, le comportement du maître des potions avec son nouvel élève intrigua. En temps normal, il l'aurait juste réveillé sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je préviendrais Gabriel, répondit le blond en scrutant le visage de son parrain.

- Me prévenir de quoi ? Demanda une voix endormie.

Gabriel se redressa et ses yeux tombèrent sur Snape. Il le regarda le visage neutre analysant ses traits. Il y discerna immédiatement une certaine inquiétude.

- Bonsoir professeur, salua-t-il. Vous vouliez me parler peut-être ? Demanda-t-il.

- En effet. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau monsieur Malfoy.

Le jeune homme se leva et suivit son directeur de maison jusque dans son bureau non loin de là. Ils entrèrent et Snape referma la porte derrière le jeune prince. D'un signe de main, il le pria de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce avant d'en faire de même s'installant face à lui. Il conjura un service à thé et en servi deux tasses. Il en tendit une à l'adolescent qui la prit avec un signe de tête de remerciement, puis il prit la parole :

- Nous pouvons parler librement ici. J'ai moi même vérifié et protéger cette pièce. Comment c'est passée cette semaine pour vous Gabriel ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue amicale. Vous m'avez l'air un peu fatigué.

- La journée a été longue mais ça se passe mieux que je ne l'espérais, répondit-il.

- J'ai entendu parler du comportement des Potter avec vous. Vous le supportez ?

- Ça va. J'ai toujours très peur en leur présence mais j'arrive à me contrôler. C'est gérable.

- Sachez que j'ai eu une discussion avec James, dit-il en crachant le nom. On m'a rapporté la façon dont-il vous avez parlé lundi. Tout professeur qu'il soit, il ne peut parler ainsi à un élève. Je lui en ai touché deux mots.

- Merci Severus, répondit-il en utilisant naturellement le prénom de l'homme. Mais je ne pense pas que ça l'empêchera de me détester. À partir du moment où je me suis mit Abel à dos, James et Lily le sont devenu aussi.

- Je le sais mais ça n'empêchera pas qu'ils recevront ce qu'ils méritent s'ils vont trop loin. Je ferais mon possible pour vous aider à gérer cette situation. Ça se passe bien avec les Serpentard ?

- Très bien. Ils m'ont accepté et je n'ai aucun problème avec eux, au contraire, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tant mieux. S'il y a la moindre choses, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

- Je le ferais Severus mais il y avait autre chose que vous souhaitiez me dire si je ne m'abuse ? Questionna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

- Je ne peux rien vous cacher, ricana-t-il. Vous êtes bien le seul à voir le moindre de mes troubles.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur. Je suis sûr de Mitsuaki pourrait en faire autant, signala Gabriel avec un sourire.

- Sûrement, il marqua une pause en reprenant son sérieux. Il y a autre chose en effet. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Lord noir multiplie les attaques depuis plusieurs mois. Le ministère ne l'ignore plus mais c'est la débandade et la panique. Les aurors n'avancent pas et le Seigneur des ténèbres ne rencontre quasiment aucune résistance. Dumbledore à remit l'ordre du phénix sur pied mais sans informations, il a bien du mal à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Albus vous a demandé de reprendre votre rôle d'espion, n'est-ce pas ? Avança l'adolescent.

Cette fois-ci c'était clairement le prince qui avait pris le dessus. Il s'était redressé, le visage grave et la voix sérieuse. Son esprit se mettait déjà en route, analysant rapidement ce qu'il apprenait, les conséquences qui en découleraient et les actions à mettre en place. Il réfléchissait vite. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'allure d'étudiant qu'il affichait à Poudlard. Il était lui même, irradiant d'assurance et de force calme.

- C'est exact, répondit le maître des potions qui avait bien capté le changement.

La façade d'élève n'était qu'une façade après tout. Gabriel dirigeait un peuple entier et il le faisait très bien même si cela était récent, qu'il était très jeune et qu'il recevait l'aide des chefs de familles. Même avec le retour de Voldemort, il tenait parfaitement son rôle et les décisions qu'il prenait étaient réfléchis et sages. Il écoutait l'avis des autres et savait le prendre compte sans se laisser influencer outre mesure. Les chefs de famille Myrdiaël lui avaient bien enseigné. Severus lui faisait confiance, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était déclarer près à le suivre.

L'âge du jeune homme n'entrait pas en compte. Avec la vie qu'il avait eut, il n'avait jamais été insouciant, naïf, irréfléchi ou imprudent. Il était plus conscient que n'importe qui de la situation. Son regard réel, celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était lui même, sans façade, n'était pas celui d'un adolescent. C'était celui d'un adulte rodé ayant vécu de lourdes épreuves. Gabriel n'était plus un enfant, il ne l'avait jamais été et cela attristait beaucoup de monde autour de lui, estimant qu'il n'avait pas mérité de ne pas avoir une véritable enfance insouciante. Gabriel se comportait comme un adulte responsable et cela l'aidait beaucoup dans son rôle de prince, mais d'un autre côté, ceux qui tenaient à lui le déploraient. Chacun d'entre eux auraient préféré qu'il reste un adolescent encore quelques années avant de le plonger dans ces épreuves. Mais le jeune homme avait fait son choix, en toute liberté et en toute connaissance de cause. Et tous respectaient cela, le suivant et l'épaulant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de souhaiter encore qu'il ai quelques moment de vie d'un adolescent ordinaire.

C'était pour cette raison que Severus le laissait faire ses bêtises dans son cour. Quelque part ça le rassurait de voir que Gabriel pouvait encore se comporter comme un adolescent qui faisait des imbécillités pour embêter les adultes autour de lui. Alors il le laissait faire et savait aussi que d'autres faisaient la même chose autour du jeune homme. On le laissait s'amuser lorsqu'il avait ses accès d'amusement enfantin. Ce n'était de toute manière jamais méchant mais plutôt amusant. Et les petites blagues du prince Myrdiaël pendant le cour du maître des potions mettaient du baume au cœur de celui-ci. Il s'était surprit à beaucoup s'amuser des ratages volontaire du jeune homme, admirant au passage l'amusement enfantin qui flottait alors dans son œil vert. Mais à ce moment précis, l'amusement était loin et c'était bel et bien le prince, le stratège qu'il avait en face de lui et non un adolescent. Il avait devant lui le chef qu'il avait décidé de suivre.

- Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir si cela arrivait, dit-il.

- Oui, répondit Gabriel. Vous a-t-il menacé ?

- Quand il m'a posé la question, j'ai d'abord refusé. Puis il a remis l'histoire de ma marque sur la table et m'a dit que je finirais à Azkaban si je ne le faisait pas.

- N'a-t-il pas peur que vous le trompiez en faisant une telle chose ?

- Non, il sait que même si je le déteste je ne ferais rien qui avantagerait le Lord noir. Il le sait parfaitement et compte un peu là dessus. Il croit aussi qu'il est le seul avec son « sauveur », dit-il dédaigneusement, à pouvoir lutter contre le Seigneur noir et ensuite en retirer toute la gloire. Il ne s'imagine pas qu'il y ai un autre camps et donc, il pense représenter mon seul espoir de voir notre ennemis tomber. Il en a déduit que je le suivrais en désespoir de cause puisqu'il sait que je voir Voldemort disparaître. Il espère aussi que j'aurais peur de me retrouver à Azkaban parce qu'il y a des anciens mangemort là bas qui savent parfaitement que j'ai trahis, et qui, c'est certain, essayeraient de me tuer. Sans parler de la prison en elle même. Il croît m'avoir piégé, il m'a laissé quelques heures pour réfléchir, c'est pourquoi je suis venu tout de suite.

- En gros, soit vous reprenez votre rôle d'espion, chose qui s'avérerait presque impossible et terriblement dangereuse au vu de ce que vous avez fait durant la dernière guerre et depuis. Vous auriez quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent de chance de recevoir un Avada Kadavra sans plus de somation ou d'être torturé pour trahison puis abattu. Soit, il vous dénonce au ministère et détruit votre vie en se servant de votre passé et de son influence. Je déteste vraiment cet homme, soupira-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Severus eu un rictus amusé devant le désespoir feint de Gabriel.

- Il ne sait pas encore que vous n'avez plus la marque n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, il ne sait pas.

- Voici ce que je propose : Vous allez refuser, bien sûr, et s'il vous menace vous lui montrerait que vous n'avez plus la marque. Vous lui direz que vous vous êtes trouvé un ami capable de la retirer. Il tentera sûrement de vous intimider et il aurait quand même assez de pouvoir pour vous envoyer à Azkaban, il l'a bien fait pour Sirius. Nous allons donc lui donner un avertissement. S'il persiste vous lui direz que votre ami est le gardien des clefs de son contrat et qu'il peut l'annuler quand il en a envie. Dîtes lui que s'il vous attaque encore, celui qui peut réclamer son allégeance au nom du pacte de la flamme noire, ne se privera pas pour l'attaquer à son tour.

- C'est de vous dont-il s'agit je présume ? Demanda le maître des potions.

- Tout à fait. Il est temps de lui donner un petit avertissement. Cela devrait suffire pour lui faire peur et vous mettre en sécurité. Il réfléchira d'avantage et se rendra très vite compte qu'il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut.

- Ça ne vous mettra pas en danger ?

- Pas temps que ça, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui je suis et votre promesse vous empêche de trahir mes secrets d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme avec tout mes alliés. Même si je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour vous faire confiance. Le conseil et moi avons bien prit garde au fait que personne ne puisse nous découvrir sans que nous nous révélions nous même. Les Myrdiaël ne resteront pas neutre cette fois-ci. J'ai décidé d'intervenir dans cette guerre et mon peuple me suis. Nous pouvons commencer à bouger doucement. Et cela ne révélera que mon existence. Dumbledore ne sait rien des Mydiaël, il a juste quelques infos sur le descendant de Merlin sans connaître l'existence de son peuple. Cette donnée n'a pas été révélé aux directeurs de l'école.

- Il comprendra ce message ?

- Je sais que pour vous ça ne veut pas dire grand chose mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il comprendra. Je pense que son visage sera sacrément drôle à voir d'ailleurs quand vous lui direz. Amusez-vous bien, souhaita-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et s'il persiste ?

- S'il persiste, ce qui reste malheureusement une possibilité, il recevra mon attaque. Si besoin, vous irez au manoir Malfoy et mon père vous mettra en sécurité. J'espère juste que le vieux fou sera raisonnable pour une fois. Je préfère vous savoir ici.

- Très bien, nous fonctionnerons donc ainsi. J'irais le voir dés ce soir.

- Dîtes moi comme ça c'est passé ensuite, pria le jeune homme.

Snape acquiesça et observa Gabriel un moment. Il était calme, comme d'habitude, il avait rapidement prit une décision et assuré à Severus une porte de sortie quoi qu'il se passe. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Gabriel ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Et vous, cela vous aiderez-t-il que je reprenne mon rôle d'espion ? Questionna-t-il.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé Severus, commença le prince avec sérieux en plantant son œil vert dans le regard du professeur. Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger ainsi. Certes, un espion serait utile, mais je refuse de prendre un tel risque. Sans compter que Voldemort tue au moindre soupçon, l'espion se prendrait constamment des doloris à la moindre saute d'humeur et vous savez comme moi que c'est très dangereux. Si une opportunité s'ouvre, j'y réfléchirais. Dans votre cas, c'est hors de question. Voldemort veut déjà sûrement vous tuer pour trahison. Je ne suis pas aussi confiant que Dumbledore pour ce qui est du fait qu'il vous reprenne à son service. De plus, il ne vous ferez pas assez confiance pour vous donner la moindre information de valeur et même si c'était le cas et que l'on s'en servait, vous seriez immédiatement suspecté, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il fit une pause, bu une gorgé de thé et continua :

- Je n'exclue pas la possibilité de me servir d'espions mais si je le fais ce sera avec le moins de risques possibles et avec une solution de secoure mûrement réfléchit. Je ne jetterais personne dans un tel piège. Et j'ai besoin de vous à Poudlard pour gérer la situation si quelque chose arrivait.

- Merci, répondit simplement Snape.

Il lui en était reconnaissant. Il était bien le seul chef à s'inquiéter ainsi de chaque personne qui le suivait. Certains n'auraient pas hésité à lui demander de redevenir espion pour obtenir un avantage quasi improbable en le mettant en danger. Gabriel, jugeait l'ensemble et s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir un résultat au moins égal aux dangers, il y réfléchissait à deux fois en prenant toujours le facteur humain et émotionnel en compte. C'était pour cela que Severus lui aurait confié sa vie. S'il avait jugé que redevenir espion été faisable, il l'aurait sûrement fait.

Gabriel lui donna un simple sourire.

- Allez-vous continuer votre petit manège pendant mon cour ? Demanda Severus en sentant la discussion précédente close.

Le jeune homme posa sa tasse vide, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna, son visage d'adolescent de nouveau en place et lui sourit de manière mutine :

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen le plus original de gâcher une potion. Alors je vais sûrement poursuivre mes investigations, dit-il d'une voix de conspirateur avant de sortir.

Severus sourit, amusé. Il appréciait vraiment ce garçon. Il termina son thé tranquillement puis il se leva à son tour, le visage dur. Il était temps de montrer au directeur qu'il ne dirigeait plus sa vie.

Gabriel regagna la salle commune des verts et argents perdu dans ses pensées. Les choses bougeraient sûrement bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Voldemort rependait de plus en plus la terreur et c'était presque la panique chez les sorciers. Le Lord noir était bien entendu ravi d'être enfin revenu à la vie et il faisait tout pour rapidement regagner sa puissance et ce pouvoir de peur sur le monde magique. Il s'agissait là d'une arme tellement efficace. Il rassemblait des partisans, rassemblait ses mangemorts... il retrouverait rapidement sa puissance d'en temps si ce n'était plus.

Et le jeune prince devait aussi surveiller Dumbledore. Il espérait qu'il se tiendrait un peu tranquille. Même s'il en doutait. Toute la semaine, il avait senti à plusieurs reprises, l'esprit du directeur venir tester ses barrières. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Ses protections dépassaient le niveau du veille homme et il faudrait qu'il provoque une véritable bataille mentale pour que Gabriel y prête attention. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de renvoyer l'homme en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il savait qu'ainsi qu'il donnerait l'impression que ses barrières mentales avaient été mises en place par un sorcier extérieur. Puisque lorsque c'était le cas, le sorcier protégé n'avait aucun contrôle sur elles et ne sentait pas les tentatives d'intrusions. S'il arrivait à faire croire cela à Albus il obtiendrait un petit plus qui pourrait servir plus tard.

Il espérait également qu'il laisse Severus en paix. Ça, il en était quasiment certain. Avec ce qu'il avait confié comme message à Snape, il arriverait sûrement à lui faire un peu peur. Après tout le pacte de la flamme noire qu'il avait cité était l'un des plus grands secrets de Poudlard, connut des directeurs seuls mais aussi de Merlin et donc de son descendant.

Ce pacte était l'accord magique, scellé par les flammes du phénix noir de Merlin et créé par le mage mythique, qui liait les directeurs à l'école. Ils obtenaient par ce pacte, le contrôle de l'école mais devaient en échange remplir plusieurs obligations. Gabriel c'était désigné en tant que « celui qui peut réclamer son allégeance » et « le gardien des clefs de son contrat ». Il entendait par là qu'il était le descendant de Merlin et donc son héritier, celui des fondateurs et de l'école. Et donc, il pouvait tout à fait priver Dumbledore de son poste et l'expulser de l'école sans somation s'il le désirait. Il sous entendait aussi que le descendant de Merlin existait bel et bien et qu'il n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec lui.

Bien sûr, le directeur pouvait ne pas croire Severus mais l'évocation du pacte de la flamme noire en ces termes exactes, le ferait réagir. Le nom de ce contrat et son contenu était un immense secret gardé par de nombreux sorts anciens. Seul les directeurs le connaissaient et étaient liés de façon à ne pouvoir en parler à personne hormis à leur homologues. Le rituel de succession était d'ailleurs très complexe. Et la seule autre personne au courant, ne pouvait-être que le descendant de Merlin en personne. Il était forcé de le croire même si la chose était invraisemblable.

Il se sentirait menacé, au moins un peu. Il se sentirait plus nerveux et ça ne pouvait qu'être un avantage pour Gabriel. Et il laisserait Severus tranquille. En même temps, il faisait ainsi le premier pas pour marquer l'entrée d'un nouveau joueur dans la partie. Il se demandait comment le vieux fou réagirait.

Il entra de nouveau dans la salle commune de sa maison, réfléchissant toujours à ce qui pourrait se produire dans les prochains mois. Il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps, il retournerait voir Salazard dés le lendemain dans la chambre des secrets et irait visiter les trois autres pièces cachées pour rencontrer leurs occupants.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il réapparut, s'appuyant souplement sur sa canne. Il sourit et dissimula toute trace de sa précédente conversation et réflexion. Il retourna au près de Draco et se réinstalla dans la même position. Celui-ci se remit à caresser ses cheveux, soulagé de le voir revenir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Blaise.

- Il voulait savoir si tout ce passait bien, répondit-il. Il avait peur que vous soyez de méchants petits serpents avec moi, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Demanda Pansy.

- Que vous étiez en effet de méchants petits serpents... avec ceux qui m'embêtent, ricana-t-il.

Les autres sourirent et les discussions reprirent.

C'est d'un pas calme que Severus se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il arriva devant l'escalier et donna le mot de passe pour être emmené devant la petite porte de bois qui marquait l'entré de la fameuse pièce. Son visage était fermé et neutre, ses boucliers d'occlumencie bien en place, il était près pour cette petite confrontation. Comme d'habitude, il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que la voix du veille homme s'éleva :

- Entrez Severus, invita-t-il sur un ton joyeux.

Le maître des potions s'exécuta et fit mentalement la grimace en apercevant l'expression de bienveillance simulée sur le visage de Dumbledore.

- Asseyez-vous, pria-t-il avec sa voix de gentil papy, un bonbon au citron ?

- Non Albus, répondit-il froidement en restant debout.

Il resta posté à deux pas du bureau de bois massif, les mains croisées devant son ventre. Le directeur savait pertinemment pourquoi il était là. On allait parler de sa vie et lui donnait l'impression qu'on allait parler du dernier potin de Sorcière hebdo.

- Si vous êtes là, c'est sûrement que vous avez réfléchit à notre discussion, commença Albus avec un sourire. J'aimerais que vous commenciez rapidement à renouer les liens avec Tom, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit-il en supposant qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

- Je n'ai pas encore accepté de rejouer au petit espion pour vous Albus, rappela-t-il froidement.

Dumbledore le perça alors de son regard bleu, avec un petit sourire narquois, mais Snape ne se déroba pas et continua à lui faire face. Il l'avait toujours fait.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, commença-t-il d'une voix posée. Vous savez ce que vous risquez Severus et …

- Je ne risque rien, le coupa-t-il. Parce que vous ne ferez rien.

- Et en quel honneur ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité agacée.

- Premièrement, je ne porte plus la marque des ténèbres. Vous ne pouvez donc plus me dénoncer mangemort.

Le veille homme afficha une expression légèrement pincée.

- La marque est indélébile. Même Tom ne peut la retirer.

Severus releva sa manche pour mettre son bras à nu, l'exposant aux yeux du directeur qui parut déstabilisé une fraction de seconde avant de se reprendre. Voyant déjà la contestation arrivée, le maître des potions prit la parole :

- Vous pouvez utiliser tout les sorts de révélations que vous voulez, elle n'est pas cachée. Elle est belle et bien partie, dit-il avec une petite pointe de satisfaction.

- Vous savez que je n'ai pas besoin de cette preuve, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta-t-il alors.

Et c'était vrai, sa seule influence ferait enfermer Snape à vie s'il le voulait.

- Vous n'en ferez rien, avança-t-il calmement en remettant sa manche en place.

Le vieux fou le regarda d'un air interrogatif et il se demanda qu'elle réaction provoquerait l'avertissement ce Gabriel.

- Voyez vous, j'ai rencontré une personne. J'ai discuté avec cette personne et nous sommes devenu amis. Cet ami a eu la gentillesse de me retirer cette stupide marque.

- C'est impossible, signala calmement Albus.

- Pas pour lui, souligna Severus avec plaisir. Pour cela et pour d'autres choses encore, j'ai décidé de donner ma loyauté à cet ami et je le suis désormais. Lorsque vous m'avez fait cette proposition un peu plus tôt, je l'ai contacté et il a un message pour vous.

- Bien bien, couina le veille homme pas du tout impressionné. Quel est-il ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il doutait de l'existence même de ce message.

- Il m'a demandé de vous dire, selon ses propre mots, qu'il était le gardien des clefs de votre contrat et qu'il peut l'annuler quand il en a envie. Si vous m'attaquez encore, celui qui peut réclamer votre allégeance au nom du pacte de la flamme noire, ne se privera pas pour vous attaquer à son tour.

Même s'il n'en montra rien, ce fut véritablement jubilatoire pour Snape de voir le visage de ce cher directeur si maître de lui, passer à un blanc cadavérique alors que ses traits se figeaient dans une expression de surprise et de choc profond. Gabriel avait raison : c'était très amusant. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre et faisant semblant qu'il n'avait pas vu son trouble, Severus continua :

- Je n'ai aucune idées de ce que cela veux dire mais il a dit que vous comprendriez.

- Est-ce une menace ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton entre l'énervement et la peur.

De la peur, c'était bien la première fois que le maître des potions percevait cette émotion dans la voix du puissant sorcier.

- Non, un avertissement a-t-il dit, répondit-il avec calme. Mais il est très sérieux dans ses paroles.

Un silence s'installa, le directeur avait baissé les yeux et semblait réfléchir frénétiquement.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous avez changé de maître Severus, de maître et d'allégeance ? Questionna Albus l'air déçut.

- Il serait dégoûté au fait de l'appeler « maître », il m'en voudrait beaucoup si je faisais cela. Mais je pense que l'on peut dire que je le considère comme tel. Je le suivrais et ma loyauté lui est acquise, dit-il avec détermination et sincérité. Vous par contre vous l'avez définitivement perdu Albus.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla le veille homme l'air franchement déstabilisé et un peu perdu. Je n'interférerais plus dans votre vie.

« Si facilement ! » Pensa Severus. « Il lui fait vraiment peur on dirait. Génial ! »

- Juste une chose ? Demanda le directeur alors que Snape s'était retourné pour sortir.

- Quoi dont ? Interrogea-t-il en s'arrêtant et tournant la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il m'a offert la liberté quand vous m'offrez les chaînes et la mort Albus, asséna-t-il en quittant le bureau.

Il descendit les escaliers pour se diriger de nouveau vers les cachots. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis un moment. En quelques minutes, il s'était libéré de Dumbledore qu'il avait eu la joie de voir flancher face à lui. Et il savait que ce n'était qu'un début maintenant que Gabriel était entré dans la danse. Et en plus Severus savait que le vieux fou tomberait, ne serait-ce que sous la vengeance que réclamaient les Myrdiaël pour leur prince. Il avait hâte de voir ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une petite review pour un auteur fatigué qui a besoin de se changer les idées please (demande-t-elle avec son air de dragonneau mendiant).

À la semaine prochaine ! Audragon !


	15. Les cinq chambres

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

On se retrouve pour le quinzième chapitre de « Apparences Trompeuses » ! Hourra !

Alors tout d'abord : un grand merci aux reviewers : , soulshells, Landydou, Luchun, lilly, Lovelife04, Yukimai-chan, Naesse, jenna potter, virginie evans, Rina, melethryn, Akirafye, Isatis, bendied, Dragonha, marjorie27, cathy, P'tite Princess, Lilou. , elo-didie, galla, Lassa-Liam, Yzeute, gabrielle prince, kthi, feedesglaces, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, brigitte26, Marionnette0116, MyFairLadyRose, lettibelly, Matsuyama, juju, angel-944, Eileen Ana, mayawene, Arya, Yunjae87, Guest, claire, Orlinac, de araujo, LaRowane, Farah, adenoide, Luna Valdez, Myraena, sabrina, Manoirmalfoys, Zero, Mini-Yuya, Natsudu01, 77Hildegard, Krix27 !

Ensuite la réponse à vos questions, il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup cette fois puisque vous étiez tous concentré sur : « prend ça Dumby ! » mdr.

Alors il y a déjà vingt huit chapitre d'écrit. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne publie pas tout tout de suite ? Simplement parce que mon emploi du temps est très aléatoire en ce moment et que j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire comme en témoigne mon très lourd retard de publication dans les fic pour lesquels je n'ai pas d'avance. En conservant cette avance, je me laisse le temps d'avancer et d'écrire et donc il y a moins de risque que vous vous retrouviez avec un blanc dans les publications. Et non, ce n'est pas par sadisme de ma part.

Y aura-t-il des lemon ? Je ne sais pas du tout si j'en mettrais. Si l'occasion se présente peut-être mais je ne sais pas et si je le fais ce ne sera rien de très poussé en raison des récents événement sur le site. Je ne voudrais pas que ma fic soit retirée à cause de ça. J'avais dans l'idée d'écrire une fic pour laquelle j'avais de très bonnes idées mais dans laquelle il y aurait des lemon plus ou moins hard mais du coup je ne sais pas si je vais le faire puisque je ne veux pas retirer les lemon et en même temps je ne peux pas la mettre sur ce site. Peut-être que je chercherais un autre site plus adapté pour la publication de fic plus « hard ». en tout cas dans celle là, il n'y aura pas grand chose d'explicite de ce côté là.

Ensuite, pourquoi Fumseck s'est-il lié à quelqu'un comme Dumby alors qu'en général ils se lient à quelqu'un de sage et pur ? Alors très franchement dans ma fic je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Fumseck. Mais en se qui concerne cette question, je dirais que Dumbledore n'a pas toujours été comme il est maintenant et que c'est venu avec le temps, il a changé. Et donc quand Fumseck s'est lié à lui, s'était quelqu'un de bien. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses pour ma fic.

Certains ont trouvé que Dumbledore avait vite lâché l'affaire avec Severus. Alors revenons sur l'histoire du pacte de la flamme noire. Ce pacte, c'est un très complexe contrat magique que Merlin a créé lorsque ses quatre élèves, les fondateurs, ont fondé Poudlard dans son château et avec son aide. C'est le contrat qui lie les directeurs à l'école. À chaque changement de directeur, un rituel est pratiqué pour passer le contrat au suivant. Pendant ce rituel, les fondateurs sont invoqués pour donner leur assentiment. Le pacte oblige le directeur à certain devoirs et l'empêche de parler de ce contrat à d'autres que les directeurs de l'école. Merlin s'est servi des flammes noires de son phénix pour sceller le pacte (je reviendrais plus tard dans l'histoire sur ce pouvoir que j'ai donné au phénix noir). Je précise que Dumby ne sait pas qu'il s'agit d'un phénix noir, il sait juste qu'il y a des flammes noires sans savoir qu'elles viennent d'un phénix.

Maintenant, personne hormis les directeurs de Poudlard ne connaît l'existence de ce pacte et encore moi de ce nom très précis de « pacte de la flamme noire ». Personne, sauf Merlin et son descendant, ce que Dumbledore sait. Il a donc comprit que la personne qui avait aidé Severus était ce descendant. Il sait aussi qu'il s'agit très sûrement d'un puissant sorcier qui de part ce qu'il est, dispose d'un certain poids politique. Mais il n'a aucune idée de qui il s'agit et donc il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ensuite, il sait aussi que cette personne peut l'éjecter de Poudlard et donc le privé du pouvoir que lui confère sa position de directeur tout en portant un très grand coup à sa réputation. C'est pour toutes ces raison qu'il a cédé, je pense que c'est suffisant.

Quelqu'un s'attaquera-t-il à Gabriel physiquement à Poudlard ? Vous verrez bien !

Voilà, sur ce, on n'oublie pas que Harry Potter appartient à J. ! Bonne lecture ! Je crois que ça va vous plaire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 15

Les cinq chambres

Comme à son habitude, ce fut très tôt que Gabriel ouvrit les les yeux. Il se redressa un peu pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait dormi sur le torse de Draco qui avait un bras enroulé autour de lui. Il se réinstalla et sourit. S'il y avait bien un bon côté au fait de revenir à Poudlard c'était le fait que depuis une semaine, il dormait toutes les nuits avec son blond et passait une grande partie de son temps avec lui. Il se blottit un peu plus contre sa source de chaleur, décidant qu'il pouvait bien rester là encore un moment. Il écouta la lente et profonde respiration de son oreiller qui faisait monter et descendre sa tête lentement. Les rideaux du lit étaient fermés et ils étaient blottis sous la couette. Seul Méli, qui dormait toujours avec lui, lui permettait d'avoir un peu de lumière. Il adorait cela. Ces petits moments où il pouvait juste se détendre et profiter.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi avant que Draco ne commence à bouger un peu. Gabriel croisa ses doigts qu'il posa à plat sur la poitrine du blond avant d'y appuyer son menton. Il aimait le regarder se réveiller tranquillement. Il scruta son visage clair jusqu'à voir papillonner ses yeux. Ils s'ouvrirent et il put alors plonger dans les orbes d'orage encore embrumées par le sommeil. Lorsque celles-ci firent le point et qu'elles réalisèrent qu'elles c'étaient faites sournoisement capturées par une émeraude, elles scintillèrent, acceptant avec plaisir leur sort. Gabriel adorait voir cette petite flamme qui animait constamment ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait. Ça le réchauffait jusqu'aux tréfonds de lui même. Il se sentait important et aimé, c'était inestimable pour lui.

Draco lui sourit avec douceur et Gabriel s'avança vers lui. Il déposa ses mains fraîches sur les joues du prince des Serpentard dont les bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui dans une étreinte serrée. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes chastement. Rapidement, il sentit une langue joueuse venir demander un peu plus et il lui donna ce qu'elle demandait. Ils approfondirent leur baiser quelques secondes avant de se séparer.

- Bonjour, salua alors Draco.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à juste se câliner dans le silence. La veille, ils avaient parlé de ce qu'il c'était produit avec Severus. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs repassé furtivement par la salle commune après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur. Il ne s'était pas montré et seul Gabriel l'avait remarqué. Un simple signe de tête du maître des potions lui avait confirmé que tout s'était passé comme prévu, puis Snape était reparti. Le jeune prince en avait été rassuré. Au moins pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient couché avec Draco un peu plus tard, il avait bardé le lit de sorts d'intimités et de silence pour qu'ils en discutent en paix. Le sujet était clos maintenant.

Ce matin, eux et leurs amis iraient à Pré-au-lard se détendre un peu puis, il se servirait de son après-midi pour se remettre au travail. Gabriel quitta bientôt les bras forts de son petit ami pour le laisser flâner un peu pendant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revînt, il était vêtu d'une tunique bleue foncée brodée d'argent descendant jusque sous ses fesses. Le vêtement plutôt moulant avait une doublure blanche visible à la sortie des longues manches évasées qui couvraient ses mains, et au niveau du col légèrement montant. Les broderies dessinaient de fines arabesques qui couraient sur les pourtours et la poitrine. Il portait aussi un pantalon de tissu noir et une paire de basses bottes de cuir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue et épaisse tresse maintenue à son extrémité d'un anneau d'argent serti de saphirs.

Draco sortit enfin du lit en le voyant entrer. Il vint l'enlacer amoureusement et plongea dans son cou pour y déposer de petits baisers papillons qui le firent doucement rire.

- Tu sais que tu vraiment très beau, murmura le blond.

- Merci du compliment, répondit Gabriel en rougissant.

Il avait encore un peu de mal avec ce genre de chose. Il était toujours gêné lorsqu'on le complimentait ou qu'on le félicitait. Il se souvenait que les premières fois où les Malfoy, Nikolaï ou Mitsuaki l'avaient fait, il ne les avait même pas cru. Les rougeurs attirèrent un sourire à la fois tendre et un peu moqueur sur les lèvres de Draco qui le regardait.

- Au lieu de te moquer, reprit Gabriel d'une voix malicieuse, tu devrais aller te préparer monsieur j'ai les cheveux en bataille, le pyjama en vrac et les marques de l'oreiller sur la joue.

Le blond le regarda, horrifié à l'idée que son beau visage soit barré de marques rouges. Lui ! Les cheveux en bataille ! Par Merlin, ça n'allait pas durer. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de filer rapidement pour aller prendre une douche à son tour et vite remettre de l'ordre dans son apparence.

Gabriel gagna la salle commune pour y attendre les autres un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Quelques Serpentard étaient déjà là, attendant leur groupe d'ami pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il s'installa avec eux pour attendre Draco et les autres. Blaise et Théodore furent les premiers à montrer le bout de leur nez, frais et dispos. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et s'assirent à leur tour discutant des magasins qu'ils voulaient visiter. Le préfet des Serpentard arriva ensuite avec une allure bien plus élégante qu'au saut du lit. Il portait une chemise couleur d'argent dont les premiers boutons étaient restés ouvert sur son torse pâle. Un pantalon noir couvrait ses jambes et un ceinturon de en forme de serpents reluisait sous le tissu d'argent. Il portait deux manteaux sur son bras replié.

Il vint s'asseoir avec ses amis en constatant qu'il manquait encore Pansy. Il attira Gabriel dans ses bras pour se mettre à le câliner tendrement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il adorait cajoler le jeune homme et le couvrir de douceur. Et il savait que cela leur faisait du bien. Autant à lui qu'a Gabriel. Celui-ci recevait l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eu et dont-il avait incroyablement besoin. C'était comme s'il voulait rattraper les années où il n'avait connu ni tendresse ni amour. Draco était ravi de lui offrir et il s'était rendu compte que ça lui faisait du bien de veiller sur lui. Il l'aimait et depuis la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il avait voulut lui faire découvrir la délicatesse, la bienveillance, la gentillesse et l'affection. La sienne, celle d'un amant. Il voulait le protéger et lui épargner toute nouvelle douleur.

Gabriel se blottit avec bonheur dans son étreinte, demandeur de la chaleur et des caresses de la seule personne avec laquelle il se sentait complètement en confiance. Lucius et Narcissa lui procuraient un amour et une protection parentale qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Nikolaï était devenu le grand frère et Mitsuaki le maître à penser. Tous ensemble, ils lui faisaient découvrir tout les sentiments positifs aux quels il n'avait jamais pensé mais seul Draco pouvait le toucher comme il le faisait. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait voir ses cicatrices, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le rassurer complètement d'un regard.

- Toi aussi tu es très beau, murmura-t-il en laissant son index se balader sur la chemise argentée.

- Merci mon ange, répondit-il en venant couvrir son visage de petit baisers papillon qui firent rire le jeune homme.

Draco était un véritable drogué de ce son. Rien ne l'enchantait plus que d'entendre le rire clair et chantant de Gabriel. Dans la salle commune, tous les observaient. Ce genre de scènes étaient communes entre les couples qui existaient déjà dans la maison des verts et argents, mais ce couple là attirait toujours l'attention. D'une part parce que tout le monde découvraient le côté amoureux et protecteur de Draco et c'était tellement touchant que beaucoup, fille ou garçon, auraient aimé se retrouver à la place de Gabriel. Mais ils savaient parfaitement que si le blond se comportait ainsi, c'était justement parce qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel. Ils doutaient fortement que quiconque puissent un jour déclencher un tel comportement chez leur prince et ce même s'il devait tomber amoureux d'une autre personne. L'aura qui entourait le couple était spéciale. Et d'autre part, s'ils attiraient autant l'attention, s'étaient aussi par la beauté qui se dégageait d'eux. Autant une beauté physique parce que tout deux étaient magnifiques, mais aussi une beauté de tendresse et de douceur. Ils étaient splendides à regarder lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il y avait entre eux une alchimie palpable. Le premier avait besoin du second et le second du premier. Ils se complétaient et chacun offrait à l'autre ce qu'il lui manquait. Tout ceux, en tout cas chez les verts et argents, qui les regardaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire et d'être persuader que le grand amour existait.

Lorsque Pansy arriva en saluant tout le monde de sa voix enjouée, ils se relevèrent. Gabriel attrapa sa canne alors que Draco ramassait les manteaux qu'il avait amené.

- Vous êtes très séduisant tout les deux, remarqua Pansy en scrutant ses deux amis. Dommage que vous soyez déjà prit, se lamenta-t-elle.

Le blond enserra la taille de Gabriel par derrière de manière possessive et posa sa tête sur son épaule :

- Pas touche, dit-il.

Pansy ricana comme beaucoup des présents puis ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle. Ils mangèrent tranquillement sans se presser. Lorsque vînt l'heure de partir pour Pré-au-lard, ils se levèrent. Gabriel reprit sa canne et Draco l'aida galamment à enfiler le long manteau de feutrine noir qu'il avait amené. Beaucoup soupirèrent en les regardant et ce dans toutes les maisons. Ils s'imaginaient tous sans problème à la place de Gabriel, profitant des attentions du beau blond.

Draco prit ensuite tendrement la main libre de son petit ami et ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts amoureusement avant de se mettre en route suivi de leurs amis. Ce jour là, c'était le professeur McGonagall et la professeur Chourave qui les accompagnaient au village. Le groupe de Serpentard se balada tranquillement toute la matinée. Ils allèrent chez Zanko, chez Honeyduks, firent quelques autres boutiques et burent une bière au beurre avant de simplement se promener.

Le couple resta main dans la main pendant toute la sortie et Draco s'appliquait à faire visiter le village à Gabriel. Celui-ci était attentif, souriant doucement et observant cet endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu avec curiosité. Lorsqu'ils entraient dans une boutique où il y avait beaucoup de monde, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise ne pouvaient s'empêcher de remarquer que leur nouveau camarade se serrait presque craintivement contre le prince des Serpentard qui enserrait alors sa taille d'un bras, protecteur. Ils se souvinrent alors de ce que Draco leur avait dit sur lui au sujet des contacts physiques. Ils avaient eu tendance à l'oublier à force de le voir à l'aise dans les bras du blond. Cependant, le voir évoluer dans la foule leur rappelait cet état de fait et ramenait le questionnement qui l'accompagnait sur le passé de leur camarade.

Ils rentrèrent pour le repas du midi à l'école. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grande salle direction les cachots, Gabriel attira Draco un peu à part. Ils se calèrent dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Gaby ? Demanda Draco.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit celui-ci en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il va juste falloir que je m'éclipse cette après-midi. Je voulais te prévenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Il faut que je retourne dans la chambre des secrets, dit-il. Les choses bougent et il faut réveiller Poudlard au cas où il se passerait quelque chose et j'ai besoin des secrets qu'elle renferme.

- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?

- Si la dernière fois tant de monde a pu entrer c'est parce que Voldemort avait complètement déboussolé la magie de la chambre. Personne d'autre que moi ne pourra entrer pour le moment.

- Bon, je n'ai pas le choix alors, soupira le blond. Mais tu fais attention, exigea-t-il avec un regard sérieux.

- Le château et ses secrets ne sont pas un danger pour moi, signala Gabriel amusé.

- Ce n'est pas du château que je me méfie, il ronronne comme un chaton depuis que tu es là, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire, c'est des autres élèves que j'ai peur.

- Me crois-tu incapable de me défendre ? Ricana Gabriel en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du blond qui le serrait contre lui.

- Bien sûr que non mais on ne sait jamais. Tu pourrais être invincible que je m'inquiéterais quand même.

- Et je trouve ça trop mignon, répondit-il alors que Draco posait son front contre le sien. Merci, ajouta simplement le jeune prince.

Le préfet des Serpentard approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes et les cueilli avec amour et tendresse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, continua Gabriel lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je vais utiliser des charmes de camouflages pour que personne ne me remarque et je vais créer une illusion de moi même qui t'accompagnera. Comme ça personne ne se rendra compte que je ne suis pas là et s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, l'illusion te préviendra et te dira où je suis.

- Ça me rassure, sourit Draco. Quand penses tu être de retour ?

- Je reviendrais pour le dîner au plus tard, c'est promis.

Le blond l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se séparer de lui à regret. Gabriel sortit alors sa baguette aux quatre bois. Le dragon n'y était pas enroulé. Il avait appris à parfaitement maîtriser son outil et avait décidé de séparer les deux baguettes en arrivant à Poudlard de sorte que tout le monde ne voit qu'une baguette à l'air ordinaire. La baguette dragon attendait patiemment dans un fin étui accroché et dissimulé sur son brassard droit tandis que l'autre était rangée dans un étui plus visible sur son brassard gauche. D'un sort, il matérialisa une illusion parfaite de lui même avant de se jeter plusieurs charmes de sorte que personne ne le remarque ou fasse attention à lui. Même les possibles sorts de surveillances posés par Dumbledore ne pourraient le repérer. Une fois cela fait Draco s'éloigna accompagné de l'illusion, ajoutant un petit « à tout à l'heure » avant de se détourner complètement.

Aussitôt, Gabriel se remit en route. Son visage était neutre et sa démarche assurée s'appuyant sur sa canne qui n'émettait aucun bruit en percutant les pierres du sol. Cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien en tant que prince qu'il marchait à travers les couloirs de son château. La magie de Poudlard s'éveillait lentement, très lentement. Il lui faudrait plusieurs mois pour sortir totalement du sommeil dans lequel elle avait été plongé pendant plusieurs siècles mais déjà les Myrdiaël de l'école pouvaient entendre sa respiration s'élever de nouveau.

Le prince se dirigea sans hésitation vers les toilettes des filles, désertes, comme d'habitude. Bien qu'il croisa beaucoup d'élèves, aucun d'eux ne perçut sa présence parfaitement masquée par ses sorts. Il slaloma pour ne percuter personne. Une fois arrivé à destination, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'observer, faisant même attention à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de petits curieux cachés comme lui par des sorts même si la chose était peu probable. Il scanna ensuite les lieux à la recherche de sorts de surveillances et d'espionnages. Il en trouva plusieurs et les rendit aveugles. Ainsi, celui qui les avaient posé, sûrement le directeur, ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il s'attendait fortement a trouver de tel sorts étant donné que l'entrée de la chambre des secrets était connue. Une fois sa solitude et sa sécurité assurées, il relâcha un peu sa magie, la masquant cependant aux perceptions des sorciers du château. Le brassard de Salazar apparut autour de son bras gauche. Les yeux d'émeraude du reptile d'argent s'illuminèrent et l'entrée de la chambre s'ouvrit en silence.

Gabriel sauta sans hésitation dans le trou alors que l'entrée se refermait derrière lui. Se servant de sa magie sans même sortir sa baguette ou prononcer un mot, il ralentit sa chute, l'air se solidifiant autour de lui pour le porter. Il descendit tout de même à grande vitesse et s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol sa longue tresse retombant dans son dos. Il relâcha son emprise sur l'air et retomba souplement au sol.

- Lumos, dit-il tout haut.

Une boule de lumière blanche apparût immédiatement près de lui et flotta dans les airs. Le sol de pierre était toujours couvert des dizaines de squelettes de petits animaux. D'un mouvement de poignet, il les fit disparaître. La magie sans baguette était devenue une seconde nature pour lui, bien qu'il ne l'utilise que pour des petits sorts et dans des situations de la vie de tout les jours. En un instant, l'endroit redevint propre. Gabriel sourit, le hall d'entrée de la chambre de Salazar avait déjà une meilleure allure.

Il ferma les yeux et étendit son esprit autour de lui. Rapidement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait en sentant le doux courant de magie circulant doucement autour de lui. Un courant bien particulier propre à la chambre de Serpentard. Actuellement, il était endormi et brouillé par le passage de Voldemort.

Gabriel avait mit un moment à comprendre comment Tom Jedusor avait put pénétrer la chambre mais il avait finit par avoir une hypothèse : Tom Jedusor était l'héritier de Salazar par le sang. Bien sûr, il ne faisait pas parti des Myrdiaël, la magie ne lui ayant pas fait cet honneur et le jeune prince doutait très fortement que son ancêtre approuve ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, ce lointain lien de sang et le fourchelang avait été suffisant pour ouvrir la pièce. Voldemort ne pouvait maîtriser et connaître le véritable pouvoir de la chambre et il avait pensé que tout ce quelle renfermait était le basilic. Son intrusion dans ce lieu avait brouillé la magie de ce sanctuaire affaibli par des siècles de sommeil.

Gabriel s'immisça dans se courant de magie qui s'ouvrit de lui même devant lui, acceptant la présence de son maître légitime. Il y laissa couler sa propre énergie qui répara les dégâts fait par Voldemort tel un baume médical. L'opération prit un moment mais lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, le jeune prince sourit. Les murs étaient désormais ornés de globe de lumière d'argent placés à intervalles réguliers. Le vert de gris qui avait envahit les murs ainsi que l'humidité qui l'avait causé avaient disparût, révélant la teinte grise nacrée de reflets verts des pierres parfaitement taillées. Le plafond, magique lui aussi était formé d'une brume argent irradiant d'une douce lumière et parcourut d'étoile émeraudes. Au sol, un tapis de velours vert lui aussi traçait un chemin vers le cœur de la chambre.

Gabriel s'y engagea, marchant avec élégance, heureux de sentir la magie posée là par Salazar s'éveiller de nouveau. L'endroit était bien plus accueillant une fois l'humidité de l'air et sa moiteur envolé. L'ambiance n'était plus lourde et oppressante comme elle avait put l'être par le passé, mais elle était désormais chaude et engageante. Le plafond magique et les globes de lumière éclairant l'endroit, le jeune prince annula son lumos alors qu'il avançait en silence. La magie éveillée l'avait devancée et remit de l'ordre dans la chambre. L'éboulement qui avait eu lieu lors de sa première venue avait disparût. Étonnamment, la mue du basilic qu'il avait trouvé là plus de deux ans et demi plus tôt était intact. Elle avait été déplacé en dehors du chemin et installé dans une vitrine de verre légèrement lumineuse qui donnait l'impression d'avoir la véritable bête devant nous.

Il l'observa un moment, se sentant désolé de la mort du majestueux serpent qui avait autrefois été le familier de Salazar et dont l'esprit avait été empoisonné par Voldemort. Il avait devant lui un hommage d'un maître à son compagnon. Hommage permit par sa magie qui avait survécu dans ses pierres. Il reprit finalement sa route et gagna la plus grande salle. Là aussi, l'humidité et le vert de gris avait disparût. Les statuts de serpent rutilaient d'un nouvel éclat, semblant presque vivante. La brume d'argent du plafond magique était cette fois-ci parcourut de serpents couleur d'émeraude qui ondulaient paresseusement entre les étoiles. Le cadavre du basilic n'était plus là.

Gabriel s'avança, admirant la chambre sous son nouvel aspect. Il sourit lorsque son regard tomba sur la silhouette connue du fondateur qui était apparût au bout de la salle. Le grand homme aux cheveux d'argents lui sourit en le regardant s'approcher et le jeune prince lui répondit de manière semblable. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de lui et sans un mot Salazar s'inclina respectueusement. Puis il se redressa, son sourire toujours en place et regarda le jeune homme face à lui.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir mon prince, dit-il visiblement ravi.

- Je suis moi aussi très heureux de vous revoir Salazar, répondit-il.

L'homme fit un geste pour l'inviter à le suivre alors qu'il se remettait en route vers le mur du fond. Une entrée apparut alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Salazar en tête. Ils entrèrent et Gabriel découvrit alors une vaste pièce. Il s'agissait d'un bureau où était également aménagé un salon. L'endroit été entièrement décoré de manière plutôt sobre et aux couleurs de Serpentard. Les bibliothèques couvraient l'un des murs. Une cheminée aux flammes d'argent et d'émeraude trônait contre un autre et était entouré de plusieurs fauteuils. Tout les meubles étaient fabriqués dans un bois sombre. Une grande armoire sculptée s'élevait près des bibliothèques. Sur un piédestal surmonté d'un coussin de velours vert était déposée une pierre parfaitement ronde. Un bureau et son siège clôturaient le tableau et laissait le reste du vaste espace libre. De grosses bougies flottaient ça et là éclairaient les lieux.

- C'était mon cabinet de travail de mon vivant, expliqua Salazar. J'aimais venir ici pour être tranquille quand Godric me courait après pour un énième duel, dit-il en souriant avec nostalgie.

- Cela ne vous gêne pas de rester enfermé ici ? Demanda précautionneusement Gabriel alors qu'ils prenaient place dans le salon.

- Je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait et je l'ai fait volontairement, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin pouvoir commencer ce pourquoi j'ai dormi si longtemps entre ces pierres : vous aider. Mais ces vrai que le temps où j'enseignais à mes élèves me manque un peu, avoua-t-il. Jusqu'à l'entrée de Tom Jedusor à Poudlard, j'avais Basiska pour me tenir compagnie mais ensuite, il lui a volé son esprit.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la perte de votre basilic. C'est moi qui l'ai tué, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec tristesse et culpabilité.

Salazar le regarda avec douceur :

- La mort de Basiska n'est en rien de votre faute. Si elle vous avait tué, je m'en serais voulut et elle aussi. Vous l'avez libéré de l'emprise de ce mage noir qui l'empoisonnait et qui aurait persisté tout au long de sa vie immortelle. Vous l'avez délivré de ses souffrances en l'abattant et pour cela je vous en suis reconnaissant. Ne vous en sentez pas coupable.

Gabriel lui adressa un sourire triste, il s'en voudrait toujours d'avoir privé l'esprit de l'homme illustre du familier qui l'avait suivi des siècles durant.

- Et puis, elle n'a pas totalement disparût. Elle a laissé un œuf derrière elle, reprit le fondateur en montrant ce que Gabriel avait crut être une pierre reposant sur le piédestal. J'aurais bientôt un nouveau compagnon. Un basilic peut transmettre toute sa mémoire à sa descendance et il peut aussi transmettre sa loyauté envers son maître. Basiska l'a fait et j'aurais toujours une part d'elle en moi. Un nouveau basilic verra bientôt le jour et j'aurais un nouveau familier. Ne pensez plus à cela, c'est mieux ainsi. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas entendu à l'époque, vous étiez épuisé, mais à la fin, elle vous a remercié. Ne vous reprochez rien, elle s'en voudrait elle aussi.

Gabriel acquiesça en se demandant comment il se sentirait s'il devait perdre Naël, Nea, Feiwan ou Méli. Sans doute très mal. Ses familiers magiques étaient très intelligents et très dévoués. Ils les aimaient beaucoup.

- Vous avez fait beaucoup de chemin depuis la dernière fois que j'ai pu vous parler, reprit Salazar en changeant de sujet. J'ai suivi votre progression à travers le brassard. Vous m'avez impressionné, dit-il avec sincérité.

- Je ne pense pas le mériter, répondit le jeune prince en détournant le regard.

- Vous avez surmonté tout ce qui vous est arrivé avec beaucoup de courage, de volonté et de détermination. Vous avez appris ce qui vous faisait défaut et à quinze ans, vous gérez déjà votre rôle avec brio. Les chefs de familles vous respectent vraiment vous et non votre titre, et ils vous suivent sans hésiter. Vous êtes devenus fort, vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, vous veillez sur votre peuple. Vous êtes devenu un véritable prince Myrdiaël en deux ans à peine. Je n'espérais pas une évolution aussi fulgurante et réussie. Vous êtes déjà très proche de ce qu'était mon maître. Vous m'impressionnez vraiment.

- J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide, justifia le jeune homme.

- C'est vrai, mais comme je vous l'ai dit il y a plus de deux ans : personne d'autre que vous ne peut - tracer votre chemin. Votre entourage vous a soutenu mais c'est vous qui avez bâtit cette route et qui y avancez. Vous pouvez être très fier du travail que vous avez abattu en deux ans. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable d'en faire autant dans ces conditions.

- Merci, répondit simplement le jeune homme. J'étais impatient de vous revoir mais je n'ai pas put revenir plus vite.

- Je ne m'attendais même pas a vous revoir aussi tôt. Comment ça se passe pour vous à l'école ?

- Ça va. Je me suis rapidement fais des amis et ils sont super avec moi. Et puis Draco veille sur moi.

- Et comment vous sentez vous avec Dumbledore et les Potter ?

- Vous ne le voyez pas à travers le brassard ?

- Je ne vous observe pas en permanence, juste occasionnellement. Et je n'espionne pas vos sentiments, c'est votre vie privée. Je me contente d'une impression générale, expliqua-t-il.

- Merci. Et bien, avec eux c'est gérable. Avec Mitsuaki, j'ai appris à maîtriser mes peurs alors même si elles s'éveillent en leur présence, elles restent sous contrôle.

- Pourquoi ne destituez vous pas Dumbledore ? Vous pourriez facilement le relever de son poste. S'il avait à cœur cette école lors de sa prise de fonction, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il abandonnerait Poudlard sans remords. À présent, seul la gloire et le pouvoir l'intéresse.

- Je pourrais faire cela c'est vrai mais je préfère le garder ici et le surveiller. S'il va trop loin, je lui reprendrais ses droits sur l'école. Mais tant qu'il est là, je peux avoir un œil sur lui. Et je ne veux pas encore me révéler tout de suite. Je lui ai déjà envoyé un avertissement pour qu'il prenne conscience que je le surveille. J'espère que ça le calmera au moins un moment.

- Et pour les Potter ? Demanda l'homme avec curiosité.

- Voldemort veux la mort d'Abel. Il essaiera de venir pour lui. Ce sera l'occasion pour moi de lui tendre quelques pièges puisque lui ne connaît pas mon existence. Quant à Lily et James, ils sont indispensables pour garder Abel à Poudlard, tout comme Dumbledore. Et je préfère les avoir à l'oeil eux aussi. Et puis si je les faisais enfermer pour ce qu'il m'ont fait comme le conseil le voudrait, je serais obligé de me révéler en tant que Harry Potter et ce n'ai pas le moment du tout. Personne ne doit savoir pour l'instant.

- Je comprend, ça semble être le meilleur choix pour le moment.

- De toute façon, je pourrais toujours intervenir si l'un d'eux devenait dangereux.

- Vous allez sûrement aller visiter les trois autre chambres je suppose ?

- Oui, j'irais tout à l'heure.

- Vous connaissez leur localisation ?

- Oui, grâce aux livres que vous avez laissé pour moi dans vos coffres.

- Très bien. Vous savez aussi pour la cinquième ?

- Oui.

- Dés que vous aurez réveillé les autres, nous pourrons commencer à vous aider efficacement. Nous pourrons vous apprendre ce que vous ne savez pas encore.

- J'en suis impatient, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Merci d'avoir rétabli la magie de la chambre. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même.

- C'est bien mieux ainsi je trouve.

- C'est vrai et ainsi plus personne d'autre que vous ne pourra entrer sans votre autorisation ou la mienne. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Allez voir les autres et réveillez les, ils n'ont que trop dormi ces fainéants, ricana l'homme. Nous nous reverrons ensuite.

- D'accord, répondit-il amusé.

Il se releva et Salazar marcha avec lui jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux de vous revoir mon prince, dit-il lorsqu'il y arrivèrent.

- Moi aussi, répondit Gabriel. À tout à l'heure.

La magie du hall d'entré de la chambre des secrets s'activa lorsqu'il exprima le désir de sortir et un sort de lévitation le ramena dans les toilettes des filles. La chambre se referma derrière lui. Le sourire aux lèvres et toujours sous le couvert de ses sorts de camouflages, le jeune prince se remit en route. Il décida de commencer par la pièce secrète la plus éloignée de là où il se trouvait. C'est donc la route de la volière qu'il prit. Encore une fois, même s'il croisa plusieurs personnes, aucune ne fit attention à lui.

Il pénétra dans la salle au sommet du bâtiment de pierre et observa un moment les oiseaux qui y étaient présents. Prudent, il leur jeta un sort, histoire d'être sur que si un sorcier se servait de l'un de ces volatile comme d'un espion pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne verrait pas ce qui allait suivre. Comme pour entrer chez Salazar, il vérifia l'absence de sorts de surveillances ou d'espionnages. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul et sans regards indiscrets, il s'approcha de l'une des niches vides. Il y plongea son bras sans hésitation et en tata le fond. Il sentit rapidement un relief dans la pierre, un petit aigle. Il sourit et relâcha un peu de magie :

- En mon nom, commença-t-il, celui de Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy, prince des Myrdiaël, j'ordonne la libération et l'éveil de la magie de la chambre de la connaissance, domaine de dame Rowena Serdaigle.

Une lumière se mit à rayonner dans la niche et Gabriel fut transporté ailleurs avec un procédé semblable au transplanage. Il n'alla pas bien loin étant donné qu'il se retrouva juste à l'étage inférieur de la large tour. Il s'émerveilla de ce qu'il trouva. Les parois de la tour étaient aussi transparentes que du verre. Seul le sol sur lequel il se tenait était un peu plus opaque et d'un bleu saphir. En levant les yeux, il voyait la pièce où nichaient hiboux et chouettes à travers le plafond. Le soleil d'après midi illuminait les lieux.

Avisant un escalier de cristal longeant le mur, il descendit à l'étage inférieur et y trouva un bureau et encore en dessous un salon. Les meubles étaient de bois clair et les tapisseries étaient aux couleurs de Serdaigles : le bleu saphir et l'ocre doré. Ici, on avait opté pour une décoration épurée et claire, profitant un maximum de la lumière entrant par les murs transparents. Il y avait encore une salle en dessous qui était cette fois-ci creusé dans la falaise. Il s'agissait du nid de Rodgaden, le Rokh familier de Rowena. Immortel comme le basilic, il dormait dans la tour de sa maîtresse. Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque aigle bleu saphir aux yeux d'ors et d'une dizaine de mètres d'envergure. On disait mais Gabriel n'en était pas sûr, que ces créatures magiques rares pouvaient dompter les tempêtes les plus violentes. Il décida finalement de remonter dans le hall d'arrivé sans aller déranger l'oiseau en sommeil.

Là, il s'assit au sol, déposant sa canne à ses côtés et ferma son oeil. Une fois de plus, il laissa courir sa magie hors de lui et elle trouva rapidement le courant magique de Rowena circulant dans la structure. Il y infiltra doucement son pouvoir et poussa doucement le réveil du lieu imprégné de veille magie. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il rouvrit les yeux et trouva une magnifique femme face à lui. La peau clair, elle avait de longues boucles blondes foncées tombant au creux de ses reins. Elle avait des yeux de saphirs et un visage doux. Elle était vêtu d'une robe de velours bleue et à la coupe simple qui soulignait sa silhouette fine. Il lui sourit doucement :

- Bonjour dame Serdaigle. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, commença Gabriel avec douceur.

- Je suis moi aussi vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer mon prince, répondit-elle en faisant une magnifique révérence.

Immédiatement après elle irradia de lumière et se transforma en un minuscule aigle d'or foncé aux yeux de saphirs. Le petit animal vola jusqu'à lui et Gabriel leva instinctivement la main gauche. L'aigle se posa sur son majeur et l'enserra de ses ailes, étendant son corps sur la longueur du doigt et il s'immobilisa. Gabriel ramena sa main vers lui et observa l'anneau de Serdaigle, deuxième relique après le brassard de Serpentard. Il savait que l'esprit de Rowena aurait besoin d'un moment avant de se manifester de nouveau. Elle analyserait d'abord son esprit et ses souvenirs en se réveillant de son long sommeil. Aussi, il décida de quitter la tour et de se diriger vers la chambre suivante.

Il appela la magie de la pièce où il se trouvait en demandant à sortir et se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle qui accueillait les oiseaux messagers. Alors qu'il redescendait par l'escalier extérieur, il caressa la pierre, fasciné. De l'intérieur, on voyait à travers mais de l'extérieur on ne pouvait même pas soupçonner qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière.

Il se remit en route et se dirigea cette fois-ci vers les serres de botaniques. Il y entra, les trouvant vides de toute présence et se dirigea vers le fond de la plus grande d'entre elle. Une fois de plus, il vérifia qu'il pouvait ouvrir la chambre sans être repéré par quiconque. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il posa sa main sur le mur de pierre clair et le caressa doucement à la recherche d'une chose précise. Ses doigts sensibles discernèrent rapidement une fine et petite gravure au bas de la paroi. Un très petit blaireau à moitié recouvert par la terre.

Gabriel dégagea le dessin, y posa sa main et laissa filtrer sa magie. Une fois de plus, il clama à voix haute :

- En mon nom, celui de Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy, prince des Myrdiaël, j'ordonne la libération et l'éveil de la chambre des promesses, domaine de dame Helga Poufsouffle.

Il se releva et observa le mur en face de lui qui irradiait d'une presque imperceptible lumière sur son pourtour. Il sourit, satisfait et avança. Il passa à travers la pierre qui ondula comme l'eau avant de reprendre son apparence normale. Une fois l'entrée passée, Gabriel déboucha sur un escalier en colimaçon. Des torches éclairaient les lieux bâtit de pierre couleur de sable. Il descendit tranquillement et finit par arriver dans un grand dôme creusé sous terre. La salle était circulaire et les murs étaient fait des mêmes pierres que l'escalier. Un grand feu jaune clair brûlait en son centre et des dizaines de petits feux follets de la même couleur dansait dans l'espace libre. On pouvait distinguer plusieurs espaces aménagés dans la périphérie de la salle : un salon, un bureau, une table entourée d'étagères où reposait des dizaines de récipient de verre. Du plafond descendaient de longues vignes d'un rouge bordeaux profond et qui créaient de magnifiques rideaux de végétaux.

Gabriel balaya la pièce des yeux. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir Jafna, le Cruex blaireau d'Helga quelque part. Une créature magique fascinante. Elle prenait une forme humaine. Le Cruex avait la taille d'un enfant de dix ans et possédait les caractéristiques de sa partie animale. Ici, il s'agissait du blaireau et le jeune prince avait lu dans l'un de ses livres une description de Jafna. Elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant de dix ans avec des oreilles et une queue de blaireau. Sa nuque, sa colonne vertébrale, sa poitrine, le bas de son dos, de son ventre et la moitié de ses cuisses était garnie d'une épaisse toison grise. Elle avait de cour cheveux et un petit museau de chaire rose à la place du nez. Ses avants bras et le bas de ses jambes étaient eux aussi couvert de poils et ses pieds et ses mains étaient semblables aux membres des blaireau.

Ces créatures avaient le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence de leur animal. Très proche de la nature, elles avaient la capacité de se cacher entièrement dans la végétation de sorte que personne ne pouvait les trouver sans qu'ils se montrent. Gabriel se dit alors que le Cruex devait être dissimulé et endormi quelque part dans la chambre.

Là aussi, il s'assit au sol et étendit sa magie pour éveiller l'endroit. Rouvrant son oeil qu'il avait fermé après un moment, il prit une grande inspiration. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue. Il avait déjà utilisé pas mal de magie brute pour sortir les chambres de leur sommeil. Mais il oublia cela lorsque son regard tomba sur Helga Poufsouffle debout en face de lui. Fine et élégante, elle avait des cheveux auburn et lisses qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait de captivant yeux jaunes clairs. Elle avait la peau légèrement colorée. Un grand sourire ornait son visage aux traits fins. Une robe bordeaux brodées d'une orchidée jaune sur la jupe mettait sa silhouette élancée en valeur. Elle lui fit une magnifique révérence pleine de grâce :

- Je désespérais de vous rencontrer un jour mon prince. Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir enfin devant moi, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Je suis moi aussi très heureux de pouvoir faire votre connaissance dame Poufsouffle, salua-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils ne discutèrent pas plus et la jeune femme se transforma en un tout petit blaireau de cuivre foncé avec des yeux de citrine. Gabriel tendit sa main gauche et le petit animal s'enroula autour de son pouce. Sa queue se posa à la base du doigt qu'il entourait et sa tête vint se poser juste sous son ongle. Il s'immobilisa finalement alors que l'esprit de la fondatrice entra dans sa phase d'éveil.

Le jeune prince se releva et sortit. Il n'avait plus que deux pièces à réveiller. Il regagna le château toujours sous le couvert de ses sorts. Il gagna le troisième étage et refit le même chemin que celui qui l'avait mené à la pierre philosophale en première année. Cette fois ci, il ne fit que traverser les pièces et les couloirs débarrassés de leurs sorts de protections, de leurs pièges et de leurs gardiens. Il gagna finalement la salle aux colonnes au bout du chemin et descendit les marches qui s'y trouvait. Il s'arrêta face au mur du fond. Il vérifia encore l'absence de surveillance. Il ne chercha pas de marque cette fois ci et posa simplement sa paume sur la pierre.

- En mon nom, reprit-il pour la troisième fois de la journée, celui de Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy, prince des Myrdiaël, j'ordonne la libération et l'éveil de la chambre de l'aventure, domaine du seigneur Godric Gryffondor.

Une onde parcourut le mur comme une pierre tombant dans l'eau, révélant le dessin d'un griffon tracé à l'or dont les lignes disparaissaient aussitôt l'onde passée. Une porte de bois apparut alors devant Gabriel. Il la franchi alors qu'elle s'ouvrait devant lui. Ses pieds se posèrent sur un tapis de velours rouge. Devant lui un très large couloir bordé de colonnes aux quelles des vasques d'ors étaient attachées, pleines de flammes éclairant l'endroit. Il avança sur le tapis et déboucha sur un vaste espace rectangulaire au centre du quel se trouvait une grande estrade de duel tapissée de tissu rouge et or et entouré encore une fois de vasques d'ors pleines de flammes.

Dans le mur du fond, plusieurs alcôves étaient percées. Encore une fois Gabriel trouva un salon et un bureau. Dans la dernière, une statue de griffon lovée au sol et dormant emplissait l'espace. Il devait bien faire six ou sept mètres d'envergure et avait un corps puissant à la musculature impressionnante. Le jeune prince sourit en devinant qu'il s'agissait là de Elwydone endormit, le familier de Godric.

Il s'assit sur l'estrade et ferma son oeil, s'appliquant une fois de plus à éveiller la magie du lieu en y infiltrant la sienne très doucement. Il commençait à sentir son énergie baisser un peu beaucoup et se dit qu'à la fin de cette journée, il serait vraiment épuisé. Mais une fois de plus, il laissa cela de côté lorsqu'il aperçut le dernier fondateur qui lui souriait avec une joie qui irradiait de tout son corps.

Godric Gryffondor était aussi grand que Salazar. Il avait de courts cheveux d'un roux flamboyant presque rouge et méché d'or. Ses yeux étaient d'un noisette doré. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzée. Il était carré d'épaule et ses longues robes rouge et or cachaient un corps que Gabriel savait parfaitement musclé et taillé. Ses traits étaient bien marqués mais gracieux. Comme les trois autres fondateurs, il lui apparaissait sous l'apparence qu'il avait vers ses trente ans.

L'homme qui avait visiblement du mal à contenir son excitation posa un genou au sol et baissa la tête devant lui.

- Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer seigneur Gryffondor, commença Gabriel en acceptant la marque de respect d'un sourire.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi votre altesse, répondit Godric en se redressant.

Comme ses compagnons, il prit ensuite la forme de son artefact : un tout petit griffon d'or aux yeux de rubis. La créature vola vers lui et se posa sur l'arrondie de son oreille gauche. Sa tête se positionna au creux de la jonction de l'oreille avec la tête, son corps s'allongea sur la courbe, ses serres s'accrochant de part et d'autre de l'appendice, ses ailes se replièrent sur son corps et sa queue queue descendit naturellement en suivant la ligne extérieur de l'oreille. Il s'immobilisa alors et commença son propre éveil.

Gabriel pouvait sentir les magies distinctes de chaque bijoux qui portait la signature de celui ou celle à qui ils correspondaient. Il se remit sur ses pieds, s'appuyant cette fois-ci franchement sur sa canne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une salle à éveiller. Il sorti et regagna les escaliers sur lesquels il s'engagea pour monter. Ce qu'il y avait de bien lorsqu'on était le prince des Myrdiaël c'était que les escaliers laissaient tomber leurs caprices et vous conduisaient bien gentiment où vous vouliez vous rendre. Il grimpa lentement sous le couvert de ses sorts de dissimulations et se rendit tout en haut, là ou presque personne ne se rendait jamais. Il s'arrêta au pied d'un dernier escalier. Un escalier plein de poussière qui n'avait jamais bougé et qui débouchait sur un tableau noir où rien ne c'était jamais montré. Enfin pour les autres.

Le jeune prince vérifia une dernière fois, qu'il pouvait ouvrir cette pièce sans que personne ne le sache, cherchant des sorts et des présences qu'il ne trouva pas. Il gravit alors les dernière marches et se dressa devant le tableau au cadre d'or blanc finement ciselé. Il y apposa sa paume, relâcha un peu de magie et dit d'une voix clair et solennelle :

- En mon nom, celui de Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy, prince des Myrdiaël, héritier de Merlin et maître légitime de ce château, je demande la libération et l'éveil de la chambre du peuple, domaine de mon prédécesseur et le mien.

Un éclat apparut sur la toile noire, un éclat qu'il savait invisible pour quiconque n'était pas un Myrdiaël. Une silhouette s'approcha. Un dragon asiatique. Un dragon fait à l'image d'Orion qui était devenue la signature Merlin. Gabriel avait remarqué que le premier prince de son peuple avait tendance à se servir des dragons asiatiques comme sceau et il comprenait pourquoi. La créature dans toute sa splendeur se rapprocha et s'arrêta alors que sa tête emplissait tout l'espace de la toile. Gabriel relâcha un peu plus de magie et fit apparaître les quatre ornements des quatre fondateurs qui étaient devenus invisibles une fois installés. Leurs yeux brillèrent et le dragon sembla humer l'odeur du jeune prince. Une seconde plus tard, il fit un signe de tête respectueux en fermant les yeux. Puis il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna vers le tréfonds de la toile qui s'ouvrait finalement.

Gabriel entra et l'entrée se referma derrière lui. Il se retrouva dans le noir avec une lumière blanche brillant assez loin devant lui. Il ne s'inquiéta pas. Il avait lu dans ses livres ce qu'il devait faire. Aussi, il avança sans crainte vers la lumière. L'ambiance de l'endroit était neutre, ni chaude, ni froide, ni noire, ni lumineuse, juste neutre.

Il arriva finalement devant la lumière qui émanait en faite d'un grand globe de cristal d'un bon mètre de diamètre. Il bloqua sa canne sous son bras et posa ses deux paumes sur la surface lisse. Il ferma son œil d'émeraude et laissa sa magie s'échapper de ses mains. La chambre, qui était désormais son refuge après avoir était celui de Merlin en son temps, prendrait une forme qui lui conviendrait parfaitement. Il fit cela pendant plusieurs minutes, réveillant la puissante magie du lieu et libérant tellement la sienne que les quatre artefacts apparurent de nouveau tout comme sa splendide couronne au diamant teinté de touches verte et bleu.

Il sentit aussi la puissante source de magie naturelle sur laquelle était bâtit l'école. C'était pour cela que Merlin avait construit le château à cet endroit précis. Non seulement pour pouvoir peut-être un jour profiter de cette énorme quantité de magie brute mais aussi et surtout pour la protéger. Quelques sources de ce genre existaient dans le monde. Mais elles étaient peu nombreuses et incroyablement puissantes. Il était vital de les protéger. Si une personne mal intentionnée devait tomber dessus et s'en servir sans réfléchir, le désastre n'était pas loin. Gabriel avait lu dans l'un des journal de son ancêtre qu'avec l'aide d'Orion, il avait localisé toute ces sources et aujourd'hui, l'un des plus grand devoir des Myrdiaël était de veiller sur elles.

La sphère entre ses mains finit par exploser et une puissante lumière envahit les lieux. Cette fois-ci il se sentit vraiment nauséeux et il vacilla dangereusement. Il était à bout de force, il avait du relâcher vraiment beaucoup de magie pour sortir les cinq chambres secrètes de leur long sommeil. Abandonnant l'espoir de rester debout, il se laissa tomber, se préparant mentalement à la chute. Mais au lieu de tomber au sol, il se retrouva assit. Assit dans un siège particulièrement confortable.

Il ouvrit de nouveau son œil valide pour se rendre compte que le siège en question était plutôt une sorte de trône. D'un bois noir il était fait d'un entrelacement compliqué de tiges lisses et lustrées, se croisant, s'emmêlant, se nouant pour donner le magnifique fauteuil. De fins filins de lumière d'un gris neutre courait entre les épaisses tiges ébènes. De gros coussins de velours blancs couvraient en partie le haut dossier et tout l'intérieur du siège, le rendant ainsi très confortable.

Gabriel porta son attention sur le reste de la vaste pièce au très haut plafond. Le sol était partiellement couvert d'un épais tapis blanc aux bords irréguliers. Le trône était placé au centre de l'espace rectangulaire aux angles arrondis, faisant face à l'une des parois les plus longues. Les pierres qui avaient servi à la construction étaient d'un gris parfaitement situé entre le blanc et le noir. De très subtiles reflets nacrés de toutes les couleurs jouaient de temps en temps sur les murs. Très discret et mêlé au gris, ces reflets étaient à peine visibles et il fallait vraiment regarder pour les voir.

Trois imposants lustres de cristal noir lévitaient à un mètre du plafond magique montrant un ciel étoilé parcourut d'une onde boréale. Ressemblant à des bouquet de branche morte, ils étaient garnis de centaines de perles qui irradiaient d'une puissante lumière blanche. Contre le mur de droite s'élevait une immense bibliothèque de bois de teinte identique aux pierres et empli de divers et épais ouvrages aux couvertures de multiples couleurs.

Sur le mur derrière lui, divers tableaux étaient accrochés. Le plus grand, celui du centre, montrait le dragon qui gardait l'entrée, enroulé sur lui même sur la roche surplombée par les cerisiers en fleurs. À droite de ce tableau, quatre toiles représentant chacune un des blason des quatre maisons et Gabriel savait que chacun d'entre eux menaient à la salle commune de la maison qu'il représentait. À gauche du tableau du dragon, quatre autres toiles à représentant les quatre fondateurs. Celles-ci menant aux quatre chambres secrètes. Sur la mur à gauche du trône où était installé Gabriel s'élevait une arche d'inspiration grec surmonté d'une inscription en latin.

Le jeune prince épuisé reporta enfin son regard sur le mur en face de lui. Il en était séparé de plusieurs mètres. Un gigantesque panneau de cristal y était fixé. Épais de plusieurs centimètres, il mesurait dix mètres de largeur sur cinq de hauteur. Une fumée grise y dansait lentement. De chaque côté de ce panneau, le mur était percé de deux ouvertures. Les deux encadrant le panneau donnaient sur d'autres pièces et les deux autres sur des escaliers, l'un descendant et l'autre montant.

Juste devant lui, entre le mur et le trône, était placée une table basse de bois noire. Sa forme était irrégulière et elle était large d'environ un mètre cinquante. Gabriel sourit avec fatigue. Il savait à quoi chaque chose présente ici servait et il savait à peu près ce qu'il allait trouver dans les autres pièces. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, était le décor que les pièces prendraient étant donné que celui-ci s'était adapté à son esprit lors de l'éveil.

Épuisé, il s'affaissa dans son siège mais il était heureux. Ça faisait un moment qu'il attendait de sortir ces endroits de leur profond sommeil centenaire. La magie de Poudlard avait un peu plus repris vie. Il se doutait un peu que les Myrdiaël du château devaient le sentir. Il était serein, apaisé par l'énergie ancienne et tellement familière à son âme qu'il avait manipulé toute l'après midi et qui s'alliait parfaitement à sa propre magie.

Il sentit le brassard de Serpentard s'animer et il ouvrit l'oeil qu'il ne s'était pas vu fermer pour voir Salazar devant lui.

- Comment vous sentez-vous altesse ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard inquiet en le voyant fatigué.

- Épuisé, répondit-il sincèrement en se redressant un peu. Mais j'ai réveillé toutes les chambres.

Salazar conjura un siège à ses couleurs juste en face et à droite de Gabriel et s'y assit. Il conjura ensuite un plateau garni d'un service à thé et de quelques pâtisseries.

- Vous pouvez faire de la magie ?! S'étonna faiblement Gabriel.

- Eh bien, j'ai un corps physique donc je peux faire tout ce que fait une personne normale même si je n'ai pas nécessairement besoin de manger ou boire et il m'est impossible de quitter les terres de l'école. Pour la magie par contre, je suis limité. Là je n'ai fait que déplacer des objets existants déjà dans le château. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose à part des sorts mineurs. C'est pareil pour Rowena, Godric et Helga, expliqua-t-il en servant le thé.

Il lui tendit une tasse :

- Buvez, c'est un thé énergisant à l'orange. Ça va vous faire du bien après les efforts que vous venez de fournir.

- Merci, répondit Gabriel en portant la tasse de porcelaine fine à ses lèvres.

Il en but quelques gorgées et soupira d'aise en sentant une sensation de bien être l'envahir et l'engourdissement de ses membres s'arrêter. Salazar lui sourit, visiblement satisfait et lui tendit ensuite un des gâteau qu'il avait fait apparaître. Le jeune prince mangea un peu sous le regard insistant du fondateur mais il abandonna bien vite la nourriture qui ne lui faisait pas envie du tout et se concentra sur son thé bien plus facile à avaler pour lui.

- Je vais vous rappeler comment nous appeler, commença le fondateur qui continua lorsque le jeune homme acquiesça, nous pouvons apparaître n'importe où sur les terres de l'école mais nous ne pouvons pas nous matérialisé autre part que dans les chambres sans votre accord. Pour nous appeler, vous n'avez qu'a vous servir des bijoux que nous vous avons donné et nous viendrons immédiatement. Mais nous ne pouvons le faire que pour quelques heures par mois puisque nous devons rester le plus possible dans les cinq chambres aux quelles notre énergie vitale est liée et c'est ce qui retient nos esprits ici.

- Je comprend.

- Très bien. Nous vous aiderons autant que nous pourrons, nous pouvons vous apprendre beaucoup de choses et vous conseiller si vous le voulez.

- J'aurais toujours besoin de conseil, constata Gabriel. Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Nous sommes resté pour cela, rappela l'homme. Nous serons là pour vous quelque soit la situation. Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à trouver les entrées des chambres ?

- Non, vous aviez tous laissé des indications précises dans les livres scellés à mon attention. J'ai rapidement put apprendre de quelle façon ouvrir chaque pièce et comment les réveiller.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de discuter avec les autres ?

- Non, nous nous sommes juste salué rapidement.

- Ne vous étonnez pas et ne vous inquiétez pas s'ils sont très énervés en apparaissant de nouveau.

Gabriel lui adressa un regard interrogatif et le seigneur Serpentard lui sourit avant d'expliquer :

- Moi j'ai eu plus de deux ans pour me calmer et digérer ce que j'ai vu dans votre esprit et votre mémoire après vous avoir donné le brassard. Et il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour contrôler ma colère. L'instinct protecteur des Myrdiaël envers leur semblable et surtout, surtout, envers vous mon prince, est vraiment très fort. Notre être tout entier crie vengeance et justice pour le moindre mal qui pourrait vous être fait. Alors avec la vie que vous avez eu, c'est une colère sans bornes qui s'éveille en nous. Vous en avez déjà fait l'expérience avec les chefs de familles.

- Oui, ils ont eu du mal à se calmer, se rappela le jeune homme.

- C'est pareil pour nous. J'ai eu le temps de faire taire ma colère mais Rowena, Helga et Godric seront vraiment très énervé. Ne vous en étonnez pas. Je suis le plus calme de nous quatre. Godric et son caractère explosif, il n'est pas le fondateur de Gryffondor pour rien, sera le plus difficile à calmer. Mais comme vous êtes là il devrait se maîtriser plus rapidement.

- Je connais un peu ce genre de scène. Ça a failli être un beau carnage le jour où mon père a raconté ma vie au conseil, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais je sais que je réagirais sûrement de la même façon à leur place. J'ai été terriblement inquiet pour Cédric Diggory l'année dernière et il était juste potentiellement en danger. Je comprend même si j'ai encore du mal à me faire à ce genre de réactions.

- Merlin aussi à eu du mal à s'y faire, répondit l'homme.

Tout deux s'engagèrent dans une discussion sur l'ancêtre de Gabriel qui avait été le maître de Salazar et celui-ci lui raconta quelques histoires incluant les quatre fondateurs. Une heure plus tard, la bague de Rowena s'éveilla, attirant l'attention de Gabriel qui la vit apparaître dans une brume de saphir à quelques pas de lui. La colère mêlée à la tristesse se lisait sur son visage délicat. Elle posa ses yeux sur son prince et voulut ouvrir la bouche mais la bague d'Helga s'activa à son tour et elle apparut, entourée de paillettes jaunes citrines. Elle serrait les poings jusqu'à en couper la circulation sanguine et semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde pour retenir des cris de rage. Mais Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de lui accorder plus d'attention que le griffon sur son oreille s'agitait. Godric apparût alors, sortant d'une brume dorée. Il était dans une rage noire et tempêtait de sa voix colérique avec de grands mouvements de bras et se mettant à faire les cents pas sous le panneau de cristal :

- Je vais les tuer ! Cria-t-il. Nous n'aurions jamais du laissez ce fou furieux devenir directeur de notre école ! Et ces Potter ! Je vais les tuer ! Et dire que ces quatre enfoirés viennent de ma maison ! Ils ont jeté le déshonneur et la honte sur les Gryffondor ! Et en plus ! Il a fallut qu'ils s'attaquent à notre prince ! Je vais les démolir ! Les découper morceau par morceau ! Très, très lentement ! Ils vont apprendre ce qu'est la douleur ! Je vais les tuer ! Cria-t-il.

Salazar adressa un sourire rassurant à Gabriel, figé par la véritable haine du sorcier fasse à lui, et se leva pour se diriger vers le Gryffondor hors de lui. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent intercepta le rouge et or en l'attrapant par les épaules et tenta de le calmer en lui parlant doucement. Toutefois, l'homme s'écarta et se remit à arpenter la pièce qu'il inondait de sa fureur. Gabriel regarda les deux femmes qui semblaient elles aussi au bord de l'explosion. Il savait que les gestes et les paroles ne calmeraient personne, il avait déjà essayer avec les autres, mais à force de faire face à cette réaction, il avait développé une autre méthode pour apaiser les esprits.

Il respira profondément puis il laissa sa magie couler dans la salle. Il la chargea de toute sa tranquillité et de tout son calme. Il y ajouta une chaleur réconfortante et une puissante onde apaisante que Mitsuaki lui avait appris à produire. Il savait que sa magie fonctionnait très bien utilisée de cette manière et que les membres de son peuple y étaient très sensibles. La magie de leur prince résonnait en eux comme une caresse lorsqu'il l'utilisait ainsi et Gabriel le savait.

En quelque secondes, les cris de Godric se turent et la colère des trois fondateurs diminua visiblement. Ils étaient comme anesthésiés. Cependant, Gabriel du cesser très vite de laisser filer son énergie autour de lui. Il avait oublié sa fatigue mais un violent vertige se chargea de lui rappeler qu'il avait bien assez fait de magie pour aujourd'hui. Il sentit une main fraîche sur la sienne posée sur l'accoudoir et il entendit la voix de Salazar teintée d'inquiétude :

- Vous ne devez pas utiliser la magie avant de vous être reposé altesse, dit-il. Il vous en a fallut beaucoup pour réveiller les chambres, ne vous en servez pas. Respirez doucement, le malaise va passer rapidement.

Sa tête arrêta de tourner lorsqu'il eut stoppé le flot de magie et qu'il se fut concentré sur sa respiration. Il rouvrit alors son œil vert et releva un peu la tête pour regarder Salazar accroupit près de lui.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

- J'avais oublié que j'avais déjà trop fait de magie aujourd'hui, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ça va.

Une tasse apparut alors dans son champs de vision, tendu par les doigts fin d'Helga. Il reconnut le même thé énergisant que lui avait donné le fondateur vert et argent un peu plus tôt. Il accepta la boisson sucrée sans même y penser et but lentement alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Lorsqu'il pu de nouveau se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, il trouva les quatre sorciers autour de lui le regardant avec inquiétude. La colère et la tristesse était encore très présentes autour des trois camarades de Serpentard mais Gabriel avait visiblement réussi à les calmer quand même.

Cependant, il s'arrêta en particulier sur le visage de Godric se tenant debout à deux pas de lui. Il lu une émotion de plus sur ses traits et cela ne lui plus pas du tout :

- Ah non ! Commença-t-il en attirant son regard sur lui. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez coupable Godric.

Il utilisait naturellement leurs prénoms, c'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il parlait à quelqu'un de son peuple.

- Ce n'est parce que Dumbledore et les Potter viennent de votre maison que ce qui m'est arrivé est de votre faute, continua Gabriel en le fixant dans les yeux. Vous n'y pouviez rien du tout. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal pour ça.

Le roux le regarda, un peu incertain. Salazar qui s'était relevé s'approcha de son homologue et c'est le plus innocemment du monde qu'il lui mit une claque derrière la tête. Godric se retrouvant alors légèrement propulsé en avant :

- Sal ! Cria-t-il en se massant la tête d'une main. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Abruti de Gryffondor, retires toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête, répondit le vert et argent. Ce que fond les élèves de nos maisons n'est pas de notre fait. Et aujourd'hui, nos préceptes ne leurs sont plus enseignés comme nous le faisions lorsque nous étions professeurs. Regardes, le pire mage noir de ce temps et une partie de ses partisans viennent de ma maison et il a déjà failli tuer le prince plusieurs fois mais ce n'est sûrement pas de ma faute. Alors ce n'est pas la tienne non plus pour Dumbledore et les Potter.

- Mais..., commença-t-il.

Cependant, il fut arrêté par une nouvelle claque de son ami qui se tenait droit et l'air sévère. Il tenta de protester plusieurs fois et à chaque fois Salazar lui mettait une tape derrière la tête. Gabriel eu bien du mal à ne pas exploser de rire devant cette scène. Il regarda Rowena et Helga qui semblaient amusées elles aussi et qui avait laissé leur colère de côté pour l'instant. Au bout de la cinquième claque, c'est un Gryffondor irrité qui se redressa :

- C'est bon Sal ! Arrêtes ! J'ai compris, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Clama-t-il.

- Bon petit Gryffondor, félicita un Salazar moqueur en lui tapotant gentiment le haut de la tête.

- Sal ! Je vais te tuer ! S'exclama Godric.

Une course poursuite s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes, le rouge et or poursuivant le vert et argents avec des menaces de mort toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres alors que la proie répondait de manière posée et calme. De véritables gosses. Cette fois, Gabriel ne put se retenir de rire ouvertement devant la scène incongrue des deux grands fondateurs de Poudlard se courant après comme des enfants, tournant en rond autour du trône.

- Vous vous sentez mieux altesse ? Demanda finalement Helga qui se tenait à sa droite et qui avait visiblement du mal à retenir son rire elle aussi.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux femmes debout à sa droite et à sa gauche qui le regardaient avec un léger sourire.

- Ça va ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Salazar finit par s'arrêter devant lui, plaquant sa paume sur le front de Godric pour le tenir loin de lui alors que le Gryffondor battait des bras pour essayer de le frapper. Gabriel pouffa à cette vue. Salazar finit par reculer d'un pas en retirant brusquement sa main qui retenait son ami et celui-ci bascula en avant. Il fit une pirouette et se retrouva assit au sol.

- Sal ! Grogna-t-il.

Cependant, celui-ci l'ignora. Il avait porté son attention sur Gabriel.

- Je pense que vous devriez aller manger et vous reposer tranquillement. Nous discuterons lorsque vous serez en forme, proposa-t-il. Pendant ce temps là, nous, nous en profiterons pour parler. Nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion depuis très longtemps, dit-il en regardant alternativement chacun de ses compagnons qui acquiescèrent.

Gabriel savait que depuis qu'ils s'étaient endormis, les seules occasions où les quatre fondateurs avaient pu se voir était lors du passage du pacte d'un directeur à l'autre. Pendant ce rituel, ils étaient invoqué pour donner ou non leur assentiment sur le nouveau directeur et ils n'avaient guère le temps de se parler vraiment. Mais maintenant que Gabriel les avaient réveillé, ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble dans les cinq chambres. Il se doutait que les quatre amis étaient heureux de se retrouver enfin.

- Vous avez raison et puis il est bientôt l'heure du repas. Draco va m'en vouloir si je ne suis pas à l'heure, dit-il avec un sourire. Je reviendrais vous voir rapidement et nous pourrons parler.

Les quatre sorciers lui sourirent. Godric se releva désormais bien plus calme et épousseta ses robes. Gabriel se concentra pour faire disparaître les quatre reliques et sa couronne toujours apparent, il se redressa et reprit sa canne que Rowena avait ramassée pour lui. Il se remit sur ses jambes et vacilla un instant. Les deux femmes s'étaient alors approchées de lui et l'avaient soutenu.

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Rowena.

Une fois plus assuré sur ses pieds, les deux fondatrices le lâchèrent. Les quatre sorciers le raccompagnèrent jusqu'au tableau du dragon. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent Godric prit la parole :

- Revenez vite, pria-t-il. Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir vous voir enfin.

Gabriel lui sourit.

- Moi aussi je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous rencontrer et passer du temps avec vous.

Il sortit alors que les quatre fondateurs le saluaient en s'inclinant. Il était ravi d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer les prestigieux sorciers. Il en avait rêvé depuis qu'il avait su cela possible. Il se retrouva de nouveau en haut de l'escalier poussiéreux qu'il descendit lentement toujours sous le couvert de ses sorts de camouflage. Il en descendit deux autres avant de s'arrêter, essoufflé. Il était trop fatigué, il avait utilisé trop de magie et maintenant, ses jambes refusaient de le porter plus longtemps. Il s'affaissa le long d'un mur et soupira. Il savait déjà que Draco allait râler. Ce concentrant, il trouva le lien télépathique qu'il avait avec l'illusion de lui même qu'il avait laissé avec le préfet des Serpentard. Il envoya ainsi un message à son chéri en lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'un petit coup de main.

Il voyait déjà Draco accourir en croyant qu'il lui était arrivé malheur. Il resta sous le couvert de ses sorts en attendant son blond. Celui-ci arriva rapidement accompagné de l'illusion. Gabriel leva alors les sorts qui le cachaient et fit en même temps disparaître son double. Lorsqu'il le vit assit au sol et un peu pâle, le prince des Serpentard accourut et se jeta littéralement à genoux à côté de lui :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en le scrutant.

- Calmes toi Dray. Je vais bien, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire. Je suis juste fatigué et du coup mes jambes ne fonctionnent plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- J'ai utilisé un peu trop de magie pour aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée et un peu las.

Tendrement, Draco le prit dans ses bras et Gabriel cala sa tête contre son épaule. Le blond assura son étreinte sur lui et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tout s'est bien passé avec l'illusion ? Demanda le jeune prince alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

- Oui, personne n'a rien vu mais ce n'est décidément pas la même chose que de t'avoir toi, expliqua Draco avec une grimace. Moi je n'aime pas avoir cette fausse image de toi en face de moi, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte et déposant sa joue sur sa tête. J'ai dit aux autres que nous avions quelque chose à faire avant le dîner. Ils nous attendent dans la grande salle pour le repas.

- C'est bien.

- Alors, tu me racontes ce que tu as fait cette après-midi ? Demanda doucement le blond. Je croyais que tu allais dans la chambre des secrets.

- J'y suis allé mais en faîtes, il y a cinq chambres cachées dans le château. J'ai ouvert et réveillé les cinq. Ça m'a prit pas mal de magie, c'est pour ça que je suis fatigué.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux alors.

Draco ne demanda pas plus d'informations, il savait que Gabriel lui dirait lorsque cela serait utile et il n'était pas particulièrement curieux. Il continua sa route vers la grande salle en portant tendrement son petit ami trop zélé à son goût dans ses bras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Comment trouvez vous mes fondateurs ? (demande-t-elle avec son regard de dragonneau curieux). En tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusé en écrivant la petite scène entre Godric et Salazar. Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez please !

À la semaine prochaine ! Audragon.


	16. Amitié

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Je publie un peu en avance cette semaine parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire comme d'habitude sinon. Et je pense que vous préférez en avance plutôt qu'en retard, non ? On se retrouve pour le seizième chapitre. Déjà six cent soixante quinze reviews ! C'est juste Waouh ! Merci beaucoup de lire et de suivre mon travail !

Et comme toujours un grand merci aux reviewer qui ont laissés leur avis ! Lovelife04, Kapress, MyFairLadyRose, fitia, 4cece, Eladelle, adenoide, Kisis, bendied, Amistosamente-vuestro, Rina, Caalypso94, de araujo, Luchun, Zero, galla, brigitte26, Sanglante-Mlani, elo-didie, KynnVyr, lilly, MALYNE34, sakura-okasan, Tsumujikaze Yumi, LaRowane, Luka.G, , angel-944, Akirafye, Lassa-Liam, mayawene, Guest, soulshells, Lilou. , lodie, Farah, jument fiere, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, Landydou, Manoirmalfoys, Eileen Ana, Alhena Sothis, Black, draymiOne-fOr-ever, p, darkangel1995, Darkmounie, Circonstance, Natsudu01, Mini-Yuya, fafa ! Big Merci !

Vos petites questions, remarques, hypothèses... On va commencer avec les Fondateurs puisque c'était le sujet du dernier chapitre. Les fondateurs pourraient-ils aider Gabriel s'il était attaqué et par la même occasion, leurs familiers et le château pourraient-ils le faire aussi ? Alors les conditions d'apparition des fondateurs sont strictes et demandent un appel de la par de Gabriel sinon, ils ne peuvent apparaître en dehors des chambres sans son accord, pareil pour leurs familiers qui attendent un ordre de sa part pour pouvoir venir. À partir du moment où il y a cet ordre, c'est possible. Vous verrez si ça arrivera ou pas. Pour ce qui est du château, sa magie doit s'éveiller et de la même façon il ne se passera rien s'il ne reçoit pas un ordre clair de son maître.

Verra-t-on souvent les fondateurs ? Vous les verrez plus ou moins souvent mais ils restent des personnages secondaires. Pourrais-je mettre Salazar et Godric ensemble ? Non, je vais les garder en tant qu'amis, je les préfère comme ça. Ensuite alors oui je sais que si je devais suivre à la lettre l'univers de Harry Potter, il n'est pas possible que Merlin ait été le maître des quatre fondateurs puisque selon J. , il serait apparut après la naissance de l'école et serait même allé à Serpentard. Mais on va faire comme si d'accord ? C'est la magie des fans fictions. Et puis en ce qui concerne Merlin, je préfère m'inspirer des légendes réelles. Et selon les légendes Arthuriennes, Merlin serait né au cinquième siècle alors que Poudlard a été fondée vers le neuvième siècle. Donc en réalité, Merlin est plus ancien que les fondateurs si on se base sur le véritable mythe. L'important dans la fic c'est qu'on va faire comme s'ils étaient nés à la même époque et que Merlin était leur maître.

Sujet suivant : Est-ce Dumby se rend compte des changement magique du château ? Non, c'est une magie que seul les Myrdiaël perçoivent.

Y-a-t-il un risque de voir un risque de voir Gabriel pardonner aux Potter et à Dumbledore comme un gentil petit ange ? Non, aucun risque. J'ai horreur des fics où il pardonne simplement à ceux qui l'ont délaissé, maltraité ou carrément torturé et emprisonné comme ici, alors aucun risque qu'il pardonne. Il se vengera ne vous en faites pas.

Quand revoit-on les Familier de Gaby ? Pas tout de suite tout de suite puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas venir ouvertement à Poudlard pour le moment mais ne vous en faites pas, ils vont revenir. Je ne les oublie pas. Quand verra-t-on Gaby se battre ? Pas tout de suite mais ça viendra ça aussi. Il faudra juste attendre un petit moment mais quand ça arrivera ça va beaucoup vous plaire j'en suis sûre et certaine.

On m'a demandé comment je trouvais les nom de mes personnages. Alors comme je l'ai déjà expliqué pour certains personnage, le nom s'impose de lui même dans ma tête et donc je prend celui qui me viens en pensant à mon personnage. Mais ensuite, j'ai également une autre manière de choisir les noms. Déjà, je prend généralement des noms qui ont une signification se rapportant au personnage. La signification du nom a beaucoup d'importance pour moi et c'est particulièrement vrai quand je choisit des nom japonais. Ceux qui lisent « Shugojincho » le savent bien. Et puis je m'intéressent énormément aux mythes, aux légendes, aux traditions, à l'histoire et aux cultures de beaucoup de pays (particulièrement l'Asie) et c'est aussi une source d'inspiration pour choisir des noms. Voilà.

Et enfin, si je décide de publier des fic sur d'autre site, pour mes fic avec de lemon que je ne peux plus mettre sur , oui je vous donnerai le liens pour aller les lire sans faute. Je vous préviendrez si cela se fait.

Voilà, Avé à J. et bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 16 :

Amitié

Après avoir récupéré Gabriel, Draco descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la grande salle où le dîner avait déjà du commencer. Dans ses bras, son petit ami était visiblement épuisé et près à s'endormir. Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui, s'il n'avait pas été important que Gabriel mange, il l'aurait tout de suite emmené dans leur chambre pour le regarder dormir. Mais il fallait d'abords qu'il avale quelque chose. Aussi, il le secoua un peu :

- Ne t'endors pas mon amour. Il faut d'abord aller manger, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front couvert de son bandeau.

- Je ne dors pas, répondit-il en allant caler son visage dans le cou de son blond. Je profite, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la peau pâle.

Draco frissonna de plaisir à ce contact. Leur entrée dans la grande salle fut très remarquée avec Gabriel perché dans les bras du prince des Serpentard. On les observait avec curiosité car si les verts et argents savaient que les jambes de Gabriel pouvaient lâcher de temps à autre, ce n'était pas le cas des élèves des autres maisons.

- Alors Malfoy, commença Abel Potter d'une voix moqueuse, on a même besoin d'être porté maintenant.

- La ferme Potter, gronda Draco.

- Quoi ton petit animal de compagnie ne peut pas se défendre tout seul, rétorqua-t-il en faisant rire Ron, Dean, Seamus, Parvati et les autres Gryffondor autour de lui.

Dans la grande salle où les professeurs n'étaient pas encore présents, tous attendaient l'explosion du préfet des Serpentard et peut-être même de toute sa maison. Mais se fut Gabriel qui répondit, ce qui signifiait que ce serait sûrement pire pour le survivant :

- Tu fais honte aux Gryffondor, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion en se rappelant la détresse de Godric. Je sais que tes sens et tes perceptions laissent à désirer Potter mais de là à me confondre avec un animal ! Continua-t-il avec neutralité. J'irais voir madame Pomfresh si j'étais toi même si ton cas doit être vraiment désespéré si tu veux mon avis. Par contre tu as bien raison sur le fait que je sois le compagnon de Draco et je comprend que tu sois jaloux étant donné que personne ne voudra jamais tenir se rôle pour toi encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui. Qui pourrait vouloir de quelqu'un d'aussi invivable que toi. Pauvre petit, dit-il d'une voix faussement compatissante alors que les Serpentard et même quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ricanaient librement.

- Toi espèce de... commença Abel rouge de colère.

- Taisez-vous monsieur Potter, ordonna Severus qui venait d'apparaître derrière le couple. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insulte à un camarade. Et dix points en plus à Serpentard pour réponse appropriée, dit-il avec un rictus sadique pour les rouges et ors. Messieurs, allez manger et ensuite vous irez vous coucher, dit-il à l'attention de ses deux élèves.

- Bien sûr professeur, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire. Merci.

Draco sourit à son parrain et se dirigea vers sa table où était installé leurs amis. Il installa Gabriel sur le banc avec précaution alors qu'une fois de plus toute l'attention était dirigée sur eux. Il garda une main dans son dos de peur qu'il s'écroule alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il enroula un bras autour de ses reins et le serra contre lui.

- Est-ce que ça va Gabriel ? Demanda Pansy inquiète devant la pâleur de leur camarade.

- Je suis un peu fatigué à cause de la balade ce matin. Ça ira mieux demain, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Manges un peu et on ira dormir ensuite, lui dit Draco.

Pendant le peu de temps qu'ils passèrent à table, les Serpentard observèrent leur camarade avec un peu d'angoisse. Il semblait vraiment épuisé. Le jeune homme mangea peu comme à son habitude et Draco du le forcer alors qu'il s'assoupissait sur son épaule. Finalement le blond attrapa la canne de Gabriel et le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse. Il salua les Serpentard alors que Gabriel s'endormait déjà dans ses bras, se blottissant naturellement contre le torse du blond.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il. On se verra demain, je vais aller mettre cette marmotte au lit, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

- Il a l'air d'en avoir franchement besoin, remarqua Marcus Flint. Bonne nuit.

Les autres le saluèrent à leur tour et le regardèrent partir en tenant son précieux paquet contre lui. Alors que Draco sortait de la grande salle, il fut intercepté par Severus et Minerva qui le prirent à part, la femme lança un sort d'intimité et de désillusion autour d'eux.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Minerva en regardant Gabriel pâle et endormi dans les bras du préfet des Serpentard.

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien, rassura le blond. Il a fait un peu beaucoup de magie cette après midi. Il est juste fatigué.

- Je suis rassuré alors. Je me suis demandé ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il s'endorme sur votre épaule durant le repas, répondit la professeur de métamorphose avec un sourire.

Severus les observait l'air ennuyé mais Draco savait qu'il était au moins un peu inquiet pour Gabriel.

- Je voulais qu'il mange un peu avant d'aller se coucher, continua le blond.

- C'est mieux en effet, remarqua McGonagall. Comment va-t-il ? Moralement ?

- Ça va. Il supporte beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais. Il s'est étonné lui même. Il ne pensait pas gérer aussi bien en arrivant. Il a fait un remarquable travail avec Mitsuaki. Je crois que ce qui l'a le plus surprit c'est qu'il n'a pas aussi peur qu'il le croyait. Et puis la magie du château le rassure je crois.

Severus releva un sourcil, seul signe de son interrogation et Draco expliqua :

- Ce château appartient aux Myrdiaël et nous sentons tous la magie qui circule dans ses pierres. Et elle s'éveille doucement depuis que Gabriel est arrivé, c'est son domaine après tout. Et elle s'est éveillée encore un peu plus aujourd'hui comme il a utilisé sa magie. Elle reconnaît son maître et Gabriel à au fond de lui l'impression de retrouver une veille amie. C'est cette impression qui le fait se sentir bien ici.

- Je vois, répondit Minerva pensive. Veillez à ce qu'il se repose. Et venez nous voir s'il y a un problème.

- Je le ferais professeur, confirma Draco. Bonne nuit.

La directrice des rouges et ors leva ses sorts et ils se séparèrent. L'héritier Malfoy ramena Gabriel dans sa chambre, il le déposa délicatement sur le matelas et laissa sa canne au bord du lit. Il alla chercher un pyjama et d'un sort, il lui changea ses vêtements. Il enleva sa tresse puis il se changea lui même. Il détacha les rideaux du baldaquin et vint s'allonger avec son amour. Il le prit dans ses bras et Gabriel se blottit contre lui avec un soupir d'aise. Draco lui caressa tendrement la joue non couverte par son bandeau. Il le regarda dormir un long moment avec un sourire, jouant avec ses cheveux ébènes.

Il aimait simplement le regarder. Détailler son beau visage paisible et doux. L'amour que Gabriel lui portait, il le gardait en sécurité, enfermé tel une perle dans son propre cœur. Il le faisait vivre. Le prince des verts et argents n'avait jamais trouvé une quelconque chose qui lui donne un but dans la vie. Gabriel était devenue sa raison de vivre. Il voulait apprendre à son ange déchu ce qu'était le paradis alors que celui-ci prenait soin de son propre cœur avec ses sourires, sa douceur et sa générosité naturelle. Il s'endormit finalement, le nez plongé dans les cheveux de son amour et ses bras enserrant sa taille.

Le lendemain voyait le match de quidditch Gryffondor, Serdaigle et toute l'école c'était donnée rendez-vous pour aller voir cet affrontement. Gabriel lui, avait décidé de ne pas s'y rendre. Il n'en avait pas envie et il préférait de loin le calme à l'effervescence d'un match. Il avait bataillé ferme pour que ses amis et surtout Draco y aillent sans lui. Il argumenta en disant qu'il ne mourrait pas de rester seul quelques heures. Le blond était inquiet pour lui à cause de sa fatigue de la veille et répugnait à le laisser, mais il finit par céder.

C'est donc seul qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en début d'après midi. Bien sûr, il ne trouva presque personne sur sa route et encore moins dans la pièces pleine de livres. Il parcourut les étagères à la recherche d'une lecture intéressante pour sa mémoire déjà pleine de connaissance. Alors qu'il désespérait, ses yeux tombèrent sur une personne en train de lire près d'une fenêtre. Il reconnut la jeune Gryffondor qu'il avait repéré la semaine précédente. Une fois de plus elle était seule. Il décida d'aller la voir.

Il s'approcha de sa table et elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix amicale.

Elle sursauta et se redressa en refermant brusquement son livre. Elle posa son regard sur lui, méfiante, étonnée et curieuse à la fois.

- Il y a plein de places ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle simplement.

- En fait, répondit-il, je voulais te parler.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle réellement surprise. Je suis une Gryffondor et tu es un...

- Un Serpentard, termina-t-il. Ça ne nous empêche pas de parler je pense. Et puis nous sommes tout les deux du même peuple, souligna-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son expression et lui désigna la chaise en face d'elle. Il s'y installa avec un soupir. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu engourdies depuis la veille.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la brune avec une véritable sollicitude.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu engourdi. Ce n'est rien. Nous n'avons pas été correctement présenté je crois, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Je m'appelle Gabriel, Gabriel Malfoy. Enchanté.

- Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle un peu plus détendue par l'air amical de son interlocuteur. Enchanté moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t-il pour engager la discussion.

- Un livre sur les vampires, dit-elle.

- Ça t'intéresse ! S'étonna-t-il.

- Et bien, répondit Hermione en se lançant dans un discours enthousiaste, ils ont une structure social très organisée et fascinante...

Ils discutèrent ainsi un long moment, passant d'un sujet à l'autre avec légèreté. La jeune fille finit par se détendre complètement. Gabriel découvrit une étudiante assidue, très curieuse et très intelligente, avec beaucoup de logique et peut-être même un peu trop. Elle était passionnée. Il l'aimait bien mais il se demandait pourquoi elle avait été réparti à Gryffondor alors qu'elle semblait taillée pour les Serdaigle.

- Ne répond pas si tu n'en as pas envie, commença Gabriel au bout d'un moment, mais j'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent toute seule. Il y a une raison ?

Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage vite balayé par une détermination toute Gryffondor.

- Pour avoir une bonne place chez les Gryffondor, il faut être un lèche botte d'Abel Potter, expliqua-t-elle. Et je ne l'aime pas. Depuis la première année, il passe son temps à me rabaisser et à se moquer de moi parce que j'aime apprendre et travailler.

Gabriel réfléchit mais il ne se souvint pas avoir connu Hermione en temps que Harry. À cette époque, il n'avait même pas le courage de faire attention à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il se souvenait de quelques visages comme ceux de Ron, Seamus ou Dean qu'il voyait plus souvent que les autres mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à leurs paroles ou à leurs gestes. Il ne les connaissait pas du tout.

- Et surtout, continua la brune, je refuse de l'aduler simplement par ce qu'il est le garçon-qui-à-survécut. Ça ne lui plaît pas quand il n'attire pas l'attention et qu'on ne le considère pas comme une célébrité. Et moi j'ai dit haut et fort que je ne me plierais pas à ses caprices et que je ne l'aimais pas. Je préfère avoir toute la maison à dos plutôt que de jouer au faire valoir alors qu'il n'accorde d'importance à personne d'autre que lui même. Du coup je me fais snober par les autres, dit-elle.

Gabriel comprit alors pourquoi elle était dans la maison de Godric. Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour afficher ainsi son opinion seul contre tous et beaucoup de détermination pour tenir sa position tout les jours.

- Et les autres, ceux comme nous je veux dire, ils ne te tiennent pas compagnie ? Demanda-t-il curieusement. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient Abel plus que ça après tout.

- Aucun d'entre nous ne l'apprécie, surtout depuis que Draco nous a dit qu'il était un ennemis du peuple depuis deux ans. Nous sommes quatre chez les Gryffondor. Nous ne sommes pas dans les même années alors nous n'avons pas les mêmes emploi du temps. On passe un peu de temps ensemble quand on en a l'occasion mais c'est rare, nous n'avons pas les même occupations non plus. Eux, ils ont été plus intelligents que moi, ils n'ont pas attaqué ouvertement Abel et ont réussi à garder une relation de politesse neutre avec le groupe Potter. Alors ils n'ont pas mes problèmes.

- Et tu n'as pas envie de céder des fois ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Sûrement pas, répondit-elle avec conviction. La situation n'est pas agréable certes mais je ne changerais pas pour leur faire plaisir !

- Tu fais vraiment honneur à ta maison, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Merci, dit-elle avec une véritable gratitude alors qu'elle semblait très touchée.

- Tu as répondu à ma question un peu indiscrète alors poses m'en une aussi, proposa-t-il soucieux d'instaurer une relation de confiance avec celle qui deviendrait sûrement vite une de ses amies.

- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ? Je veux dire, j'assiste tout les ans à nos réceptions organisées par monsieur Malfoy et je ne t'ai jamais vu. Tu es un Malfoy mais tu es aussi le petit ami de Draco mais vous n'êtes pas mariés... j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre.

- Je vais t'expliquer, dit-il avec un sourire amusé devant son apparente confusion qui semblait l'énerver. En faîtes, j'ai été adopté par le couple Malfoy il y a de cela deux ans. C'est pour cela que je porte leur nom mais je n'ai pas de lien de sang avec eux. J'ai passé mon enfance en Amérique et donc j'y suis resté parce que je me sentais mieux là bas. Avec les événements récents, mon père a préféré que je revienne en Angleterre pour que je sois près de lui au cas où.

- Je vois, répondit-elle pensive. Ça m'éclaire beaucoup. Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment aux Serpentard, remarqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas ou ne semble pas être un vilain serpent ? Dit-il amusé. Les Serpentard ne sont pas méchants c'est la situation qui veut qu'ils soient vu comme ça et eux essayent de se protéger comme ils peuvent. En se montrant agressifs avec ceux qui les attaquent. Leur vie est plutôt compliquée, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Tu connais au moins un peu Draco et Marcus, ils ne sont pas méchant derrière la façade.

- C'est vrai, excuses moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Les préjugés entre maisons sont profondément ancrés.

- Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur l'école pour quelqu'un qui viens d'arriver, souligna-t-elle.

- Ce que Draco et mes parents m'en ont dit, répondit-il calmement.

Il sourit intérieurement : elle était intelligente. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de rentré dans les détails en parlant des Serpentard, elle avait comprit. Elle remarquait les détails et la moindre tournure de phrase.

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire où se positionnent les jumeaux Weasley chez les Gryffondor ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il s'était toujours promit de venir voir les deux seules personnes qui s'étaient intéressées à lui en temps que Harry Potter. Il aimerait beaucoup pouvoir enfin devenir ami avec eux.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je les trouve intéressant, répondit-il simplement. Ils m'amusent beaucoup avec leurs blagues.

- Ils ne sont avec personne en particulier. Mais je sais qu'ils se sont embrouillés avec Abel, Ron et Giny, leurs frère et sœur, précisa-t-elle, il y a deux ans. À propos du frère d'Abel, Harry Potter.

Gabriel fut intérieurement très choqué d'entendre cela mais il n'en montra rien et écouta la suite :

- Je me souviens que Harry était à Poudlard pendant ma première et ma deuxième année. C'est le frère jumeau d'Abel mais il semblait très différent de lui. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne le connaissait pas et il n'était pas une personne, comment dire, accessible. J'aurais bien aimé en savoir un peu plus sur lui mais je n'ai jamais sut comment l'aborder, tout était bizarre avec lui. Enfin bref, Fred et George avaient envie de devenir ami avec lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à se faire accepter d'Harry. Encore une fois, ils n'ont jamais comprit pourquoi d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire d'eux. Mais ils sont têtus et ils ont persisté à essayer. En troisième année, Harry n'est pas revenu à l'école. Ils ont voulut savoir pourquoi et donc ils sont allés voir Abel. Étrangement, il n'a pas apprécié qu'on vienne lui demander des nouvelles de son frère mais il leur a quand même répondu. Harry a été transféré dans une autre école, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Fred et George n'ont pas arrêté de demander à Abel une adresse où lui écrire et demander de ses nouvelles, il ne leur a jamais répondu. Ça a finit en immense dispute. Depuis, il y a un grand froid entre eux et le groupe d'Abel mais personne ne les embête parce qu'au fond, tout le monde les apprécie. Je leur parle de temps en temps.

- Tu pourrais leur dire que j'aimerais leur parler à l'occasion ?

- Si tu veux mais tu es un Serpentard. Ils sont ouvert d'esprit mais ils se méfieront de toi.

- Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre. Mais j'aimerais leur parler.

- Je leur dirais.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien et finalement Gabriel prit congé. Ils se promirent de discuter plus souvent ensemble et le jeune prince la pria de venir le voir si elle avait un problème avec les Gryffondor. Le match de quidditch était toujours en cour et il se dirigea vers les cachots. Il laissa une note dans la chambre de Draco lui disant qu'il allez méditer à l'endroit dont-ils avaient parlé la veille et qu'il serait de retour pour le repas du soir au plus tard. Il savait qu'il comprendrait. Il se couvrit ensuite de ses sorts de camouflage et pris le chemin de la chambre du peuple en haut des escaliers.

Lorsqu'il entra avec le sourire, il vit les quatre fondateurs qui avaient fait apparaître des sièges autour du trône et qui discutaient sérieusement. Ils se levèrent et s'inclinèrent en le voyant arriver.

- Bonjour votre altesse, commença Rowena.

Ils le saluèrent tour à tour et il en fit autant en venant s'asseoir dans son trône.

- Vous avez vu dans mes souvenirs comment je fonctionne avec le conseil ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Godric.

- J'aimerais que l'on fonctionne de la même manière s'il vous plaît. Alors appelez moi juste Gabriel et oubliez les règles du protocole lorsque nous sommes juste entre nous.

Ils lui sourirent et approuvèrent l'air satisfait.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda Helga.

- Oui merci. J'ai juste les jambes encore un peu engourdies mais ça sera passé demain.

- Je dois vous dire, commença Godric en le regardant, j'ai été très impressionné par ce que j'ai vu dans vos souvenirs au sujet de tout le travail que vous avez fait avec cet homme, Nikolaï Kitaëv je crois.

- Vous parlez de ma formation de mage de combat ?

- Oui, je crois d'ailleurs que je pourrais encore vous apprendre quelques mouvements de mon cru si ça vous tente ? Continua le rouge et or.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Gabriel.

Après tout on ne refusait pas une leçon du plus grand mage de duel que le monde sorcier ai jamais vu. Et Gabriel adorait être un mage de combat alors bien sûr la proposition du fondateur lui faisait un plaisir fou.

Dans l'heure qui suivie, ils firent ensemble l'inventaire de tout ce que les quatre sorciers légendaires pourraient lui apprendre en matière de magie. Il s'agissait surtout d'ancienne magie, oubliée aujourd'hui, de sorts de hauts niveaux, de rituels complexes, de charmes en touts genres, de magie blanche, noire, mais aussi de la magie neutre des Myrdiaël. Ils pouvaient aussi lui apprendre comment adapter ses connaissances à toutes les situations. Et ils pouvaient aussi lui en apprendre plus sur les relations politiques et les anciennes lois magiques encore ancrées dans le monde sorcier aujourd'hui et qui avaient été oublié depuis trop longtemps. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'un planning. Gabriel viendrait passer tout les cours de vol dont il était dispensé avec eux et verrait avec Draco pour venir à d'autre moments. Il voulait d'abord en discuter avec lui ce que les quatre adultes comprirent.

Les discussions se portèrent ensuite sur d'autres sujets plus ou moins sérieux. Ils parlèrent de la vie de Gabriel qui se montra très calme malgré le sujet difficile. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'étaient devenu les Myrdiaël à cette époque, du monde sorcier actuel, de Voldemort... mais ils parlèrent aussi de sujets plus légers et Gabriel fut surprit puis très amusé et un peu gêné d'être taquiné par Rowena et Helga au sujet de Draco. Heureusement Godric et Salazar vinrent à son secoure et cela finit en fou rire.

En fin d'après midi, il s'en alla pour reprendre le chemin des cachots en ayant hâte de retrouver son blond. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune il le trouva installé dans les fauteuils avec leur amis. Il fit signe aux autres de se taire alors qu'il approchait en silence dans le dos de Draco. Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer et les autres ne dirent rien. Il s'arrêta derrière son petit ami, cala sa canne sous son bras et plaça ses mains sur les yeux du blond. Immédiatement celui-ci se mit à sourire et soupira de plaisir :

- Gaby chéri, commença-t-il, je commençais à sérieusement m'ennuyer de toi.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Râla le jeune homme en retirant ses mains la mine boudeuse.

Il cria de surprise, attirant l'attention générale, lorsque Draco l'attrapa et le fit basculer au dessus du dossier du canapé sur lequel il était assis, pour le faire atterrir en travers de ses genoux. Sans attendre il lui ravit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné qui calma le jeune homme gigotant de colère suite à sa cascade forcée. Lorsqu'il le relâcha il le serra contre lui et Gabriel se blottit volontiers dans son étreinte.

- Je savais que c'était toi parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir approcher dans mon dos sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, parce que je connais tes doigts délicat et doux par cœur, tout comme ton odeur enivrante, et aussi parce que tu es le seul avec mère à faire ça, termina-t-il innocemment.

Gabriel rigola, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond pour se calmer puis il dit :

- Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose pour te surprendre alors.

- Exact.

- Et le match ? C'était comment ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Blaise, Théodore et Pansy.

- Gryffondor a gagné au bout de trois heures. Abel a fait tomber l'attrapeur de Serdaigle de son balais et il s'est cassé une jambe. Du coup comme il avait le champs libre et que les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor étaient sensiblement plus forts que ceux de Serdaigle, ils ont pris leur temps pour marquer le plus de points possible. Abel à finit par attraper le vif et c'était fini, expliqua Pansy.

- C'était ennuyeux, commenta Théodore.

- Très ennuyeux, renchérit Blaise.

- Et pathétique, termina Draco en soupirant. Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi de beau ?

- J'ai discuté pendant au moins deux bonnes heures avec Hermione Granger, je suis allé me promener et j'ai médité, dit-il.

- Granger ? Interrogea Pansy.

- Oui, confirma Gabriel.

- Granger, la miss je sais tout des Gryffondor ? Redemanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Il n'y a pas quarante Hermione Granger à Poudlard, s'impatienta le jeune homme.

- Tu as discuté avec une Gryffondor ! Cria-t-elle.

Draco resserra son étreinte sur son petit ami défiant la jeune fille du regard de de nouveau lui parler sur ce ton. Elle se figea et frissonna.

- Et bien oui, j'ai parlé avec elle, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. J'ai passé un très bon moment, c'est une fille très sympa, intelligente, très agréable et qui a de la discussion.

- Mais c'est une Gryffondor, souligna Blaise calmement.

- Moi ça ne me pose aucun problème, répondit le jeune prince. Je me fiche que quelqu'un soit Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard, je me fiche même qu'il soit sang pur, sang mêlé ou né moldu. Ça n'empêche rien. J'avais envie de lui parler, je l'ai fais et je n'ai pas regretté.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Gryffondor ! S'écria Pansy.

- Je n'aime pas Potter et sa suite. Je n'ai rien contre les autres s'ils ne m'ont rien fait et Hermione fait parti de ceux là.

- C'est une sang de bourbe, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ça, répondit Gabriel d'une voix sans émotion qui la fit frissonner. Son origine ne fait pas d'elle ce qu'elle est. C'est une fille très sympa avec laquelle je deviendrais sûrement ami alors j'apprécierais que tu ne l'insultes plus et même que tu n'utilises plus du tout cette expression en ma présence. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Mais... commença-t-elle.

- Vous tous ici, reprit Gabriel d'une voix calme en sachant que l'attention des verts et argents été dirigée vers eux à cause de la dispute, vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous mette dans la catégorie des mages noirs à cause de votre nom, de votre lignée... En gros vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous juge sur une apparence. C'est pareil pour tout le monde. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous juge ainsi, ne le faites pas pour les autres. Tu ne connais pas Hermione autrement que par les apparences, les noms et sa maison alors tu n'as aucun droit de la juger ainsi. Il y a des gens bien, chez les Gryffondor autant que chez les Serpentard, le seul problème est que d'un côté et de l'autre vous l'ignorez obstinément au profit d'une stupide rancune qui n'est même pas de votre fait.

Un silence pensif tomba dans la salle commune mais Gabriel n'en avait pas finit :

- Je pense qu'il serait temps de laisser les rancunes puérils de côté. Sachez que si j'ai envie d'avoir des amis chez les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle, j'en aurais même si ça ne vous plaît pas. Avec la situation actuelle, il vaudrait mieux éviter les petites guerres du genre de celle qu'il y a dans l'école, c'est stupide. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que vous devez être ami avec tout le monde mais vous devriez peut-être cesser de rejeter tout le monde simplement parce qu'ils sont d'une autre maison, dit-il en se levant.

- Ils font pareil avec nous, signala Théodore d'une petite voix.

- Est-ce une raison pour en faire autant ? Demanda Gabriel d'une voix radoucie. Les Serpentard sont plus intelligents que ça je crois et il est peut-être temps de changer.

Il leur tourna le dos et alla vers la chambre de préfet de Draco. Il devait les laisser réfléchir. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Pansy se tourna vers le blond :

- Draco ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Il a raison, répondit celui-ci en sachant que ses paroles étaient lourdes dans la balance pour ses camarades.

- Tu n'aurais jamais été d'accord avant qu'il n'arrive ici, répondit Blaise.

- Avant de rencontrer Gaby, je n'aurais jamais été d'accord, c'est vrai. J'ai changé à l'instant même ou j'ai posé les yeux sur lui il y a plus de deux ans.

Il frissonna et détourna les yeux en se souvenant de l'image de Gabriel en sang. Il referma ses bras autour de lui sans s'en rendre compte mais tous avaient remarqué son geste. Il continua :

- Vous savez, il a changé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et dans la vie de beaucoup de monde. Et ça a toujours été positif. J'ai grandi à son contact. Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux nié qu'il a raison. Mais je vais vous expliquer ça d'une autre manière : les querelles entre maisons ne jouent pas en votre faveur dans le fait que tout le monde pense que vous êtes des mangemorts ou que vous le deviendrez. Il faudrait penser à calmer les conflits avec les autres et en particulier avec les Gryffondor.

- Toi aussi tu t'en prend a eux, souligna Pansy.

- Moi j'ai un problème avec Potter, avec les autres ce n'est qu'une stupide dispute d'adolescent. Avec la guerre qui arrive de nouveau, on a plus le temps pour ça. Je vais essayer de faire la paix avec les autres, lâcha-t-il finalement avec un soupire.

- Même avec Potter ? Demanda Blaise.

- Non ! C'est différent, avec lui j'ai un vrai problème, dit-il avec colère en serrant ses mains sur ses bras. Mais, continua-t-il en se calmant, on ne peut plus se permettre de se comporter comme des adolescents orgueilleux. À cause de la guerre qui arrive de nouveau. Ça donnerait encore plus de raisons aux autres de nous mettre du côté de Voldemort. Pensez-y. On ne doit pas forcément être ami avec les autres mais on doit au moins faire une trêve.

Il marqua une pause alors que tout le monde réfléchissaient.

- Et puis Gaby est comme ça, reprit-il, il n'aime pas être en conflit avec les autres. Il préfère de loin être ami avec tout le monde.

- Draco, demanda un septième année, tu pourras encore nous aider si... ?

- Bien sûr. Je ferais tout ce que pourrais, répondit-il en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne laisserais tomber aucun d'entre vous.

- Dans ce cas, clama Marcus Flint d'une voix forte, le moins que l'on puisse faire c'est de te faciliter la tâche. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, tout le monde fait un effort.

Durant la semaine qui suivie, Gabriel commença ses leçons avec les quatre fondateurs. Il s'appliqua aussi à aborder tout les Myrdiaël de l'école aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas faire trop d'émoi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour instaurer une relation amicale entre eux. Il discuta un peu plus avec Hermione qu'il rencontrait de temps en temps à la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain de la presque dispute avec les Serpentard, le jeune prince avait discuté avec ses camarades de maison et ceux-ci avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient compris et qu'ils feraient un effort même s'il ne faudrait pas leur en demander trop. Ils avaient récolté le plus beau sourire qu'ils n'aient jamais vu et quelques uns, filles et garçons étaient tombés dans les pommes alors que de minuscules Gabriel, leur tournaient autour de la tête en chantant avec un magnifique sourire à corrompre les anges. Draco avaient été partagé entre l'amusement et la jalousie ce qui donna le résultat comique d'un blond rouge de colère, se retenant en même temps de rire tout en serrant son petit ami contre lui avec une possessivité débordante. Lorsque Salazar avait entendu la résolution des élèves de sa maison, il avait été très fier.

Le vendredi suivant, tout le monde avaient remarqué que les verts et argents s'étaient calmés un peu. Ils n'attaquaient plus ouvertement les autres et depuis la veille, il n'y avait pas eu d'altercation avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, ce qui était en soit un exploit. Les Serpentard, s'ils n'étaient pas amical, semblaient avoir opté pour la neutralité polie. Et lorsque c'était un élève d'une autre maison qui initiait le conflit, il se faisait simplement snober froidement. Cela souffla un véritable vent de révolution sur l'école. Beaucoup n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et on disait parfois qu'ils avaient reçu une mission du seigneur des ténèbres.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était la guerre ouverte entre Malfoy et Potter. Du côté des Serpentard, on se demandait ce qui avait pu se produire entre des deux familles pour provoquer la véritable haine qu'ils discernaient à présent dans la voix de leur préfet lorsqu'il s'adressait aux Potter. Ils n'avaient jamais fait attention auparavant mais maintenant qu'il y avait cette sorte de trêve, ça leur sautait au yeux. Mais personne ne posa de questions.

Ce qui inquiétait tout le monde en revanche était l'agressivité de plus en plus palpable d'Abel envers Gabriel qui le remettait toujours en place avec froideur.

Pendant cette semaine, Gabriel observa un peu plus de comportement de Dumbledore lorsqu'il le voyait. L'homme semblait préoccupé même s'il le cachait très bien mais rien ne pouvait échapper à l'oeil aguerri du jeune prince. Sa petite menace fonctionnait donc. Il sentit également que le directeur semblait intrigué par le nouveau comportement des Serpentard et il devina qu'il allait les surveiller.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la grande salle après le repas du vendredi soir le groupe de verts et argents fut arrêter par deux voix synchrones dans le couloir :

- Malfoy ! Appelèrent-elle.

Le groupe entier se retourna pour trouver les jumeaux Weasley debout quelques pas derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Weasley ? Demanda Blaise méfiant.

- C'est à moi qu'ils veulent parler, signala Gabriel d'une voix calme. Allez-y je vous rejoint plus tard.

- Tu es sûr Gabriel ? Demanda Pansy méfiante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, ça va, répondit Draco qui savait à quel point les deux roux étaient un sujet important pour son petit ami.

D'ailleurs lui aussi les appréciait intérieurement. Ils avaient été les seul à voir Harry, les seuls à vouloir devenir ses amis et il leur en était aussi reconnaissant que pouvait l'être Gabriel.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, dit-il à son amour. Prend ton temps.

Gabriel lui sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers les jumeaux. Draco entraîna leur groupe vers les cachots en leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Nous avons eu ton message, commença Fred lorsque Gabriel arriva devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Demanda George avec méfiance.

- J'aimerais juste discuter avec vous, répondit-il d'une voix engageante, d'un ami commun, précisa-t-il.

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers lui l'air confus et interrogatif.

- Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille, proposa Gabriel.

Il les emmena dans une salle de classe non utilisée. Ils s'installèrent sur les tables qui étaient restées là. Les deux Weasley regardaient le Malfoy avec méfiance. Ils se tendirent lorsque celui-ci sortit sa baguette et ils furent surpris de le voir jeter divers sorts d'intimité et de silence.

- Comme ça, nous pourrons discuter sans nous inquiéter, justifia le jeune prince.

- Et donc..., commença Fred.

- Qui est cet ami en commun..., continua George.

- Dont tu veux nous parler ? Termina son frère.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons de tels amis, remarqua l'autre.

- Harry Potter, répondit Gabriel simplement.

Les deux roux se figèrent instantanément, l'air incrédule.

- Tu connais Harry ?! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Oui. Et je veux vous parler de lui mais avant, j'ai besoin de votre promesse que vous ne répéterez rien de ce que nous allons dire.

Les deux jumeaux n'hésitèrent que peu avant de consentir à sa demande.

- Tu le connais d'où ? Demanda George.

- Il a été transféré dans ton ancienne école peut-être ? Supposa Fred.

- C'est à peu près ça, répondit-il vaguement.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demandèrent-t-ils en cœur en se penchant un peu plus vers lui dans un air de confidence.

- Il va bien maintenant. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Il m'a parlé de vous et il m'a demandé de venir vous voir quand il a sut que je venais à Poudlard.

- Tu es ami avec lui ? Demanda Fred.

- Tu es un Malfoy, souligna son frère.

- Est-ce vraiment important ? Demanda le prince avec un doux sourire.

- Votre famille est suspectée d'être des mangemorts, répondit George sans hésitation.

- Et Harry est le frère du Survivant, poursuivit le second.

- C'est le mot « suspectée » qui est important ici, remarqua calmement Gabriel. Croyez-moi ou non mais les Malfoy ne sont sûrement pas du côté de Voldemort, dit-il avec conviction.

Les deux roux tremblèrent à la mention du nom.

- Et je connais vraiment très bien Harry, je vous l'assure, dit-il doucement.

Il y eu un silence avant que Gabriel ne reprenne la parole :

- Il aimerait que je vous pose une question, commença-t-il.

- Quoi dont ? Demanda Fred.

- Il veut savoir pourquoi vous insistiez temps pour devenir ses amis ?

Les deux rouges et ors se regardèrent un instant, semblant discuter entre eux sans ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu répondras à nos questions ensuite ? Demanda George.

- Autant que je le pourrais, c'est promis, assura Gabriel.

Il était heureux de pouvoir discuter simplement et librement avec eux. Il avait tellement eu envie de le faire pendant ces deux premières années d'études, mais les sorts qui l'enchaînaient l'en avaient empêché.

- Très bien, alors en faîte, commença Fred, on aime bien être ami avec tout le monde.

- Et on adore faire rire les gens, continua son frère. Et Harry, et bien, il semblait constamment triste. Il était toujours tout seul et silencieux.

- On avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que son frère qui comptait pour lui et Abel le traitait comme un chien.

- Alors on a voulut aller lui parler et essayer de voir ce qu'on pouvait faire pour égayer un peu sa vie.

- Quand on a voulut lui parler, il nous a rejeté tellement violemment que ce n'était pas naturel et donc on a voulut en savoir plus.

- On est hyper curieux et obstinés mais on a jamais réussit à savoir finalement. On a jamais laissé tomber parce qu'on avait vraiment l'intuition qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main.

- Quand il n'est pas revenu à l'école on a demandé à Abel où on pouvait lui écrire mais il n'a jamais voulut nous dire. Quand on lui parle de son frère, ça l'énerve.

- Il veut toute l'attention pour lui et on a le sentiment qu'il aimerait qu'on l'oubli simplement.

- Même les professeurs Potter n'ont pas voulut nous répondre et ils nous ont dit de ne plus en parler.

- On a trouvé ça bizarre. Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? Termina George.

- Oui il va bien maintenant.

- Maintenant, releva Fred, ça veut dire qu'avant...

- Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

- On peut dire ça, avoua-t-il. Ça va mieux pour lui depuis qu'il s'est éloigné de sa famille, dit-il avec un dégoût qu'il n'arriva pas à cacher pour le dernier mot.

Les jumeaux le remarquèrent mais ne relevèrent pas.

- Il veut que je vous dise qu'il regrette de vous avoir rejeté pendant tout ce temps mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en faîte.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, désolé. Il veut que je vous remercie d'avoir essayé, ça l'a beaucoup touché. Et il est vraiment désolé du comportement qu'il a eu à votre égard. Il vous apprécie beaucoup.

- Il n'a pas besoin de s'excuser, répondit George.

- Surtout s'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ce n'était pas de sa faute si c'est le cas.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait lui écrire ou lui parler ? Demanda Fred.

- Ce n'est pas possible mais vous pouvez passez par moi si vous avez envie de lui dire quelque chose. Je vous promet de transmettre le message et la réponse.

- Tu es vraiment son ami ?

- Je suis la personne la plus proche de lui que vous pourriez trouver, répondit-il avec un immense sérieux.

- Son meilleur ami ?

- Si on veut, dit-il vaguement.

- Dans ce cas tu pourras lui dire qu'on ne lui en veut absolument pas, annonça George.

- Mais qu'on aimerait avoir des nouvelles de temps en temps, enchaîna son frère.

- Et on pourra enfin devenir ami.

- On pourra aussi peut-être se voir si un jour c'est possible.

- Je transmettrais rapidement, répondit Gabriel avec un immense sourire. Encore une chose, il ne faut pas que les Potter ou qui que ce soit d'autre sache que je vous ai parlé de lui, c'est important, insista-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne saura, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Merci, dit-il en se levant et en s'éloignant.

- Est-ce qu'un jour... commença Fred.

- On saura ce qu'il en était vraiment de cette histoire ? Termina son frère.

- Le jour où il sera près à vous le dire, vous le saurez, répondit Gabriel.

Il avança vers la porte et s'arrêta devant. Il se retourna et demanda :

- Dîtes, ça vous dirait qu'on devienne ami ?

- Nous ! Amis ! S'écrièrent-il en cœur.

- Avec un Malfoy ! Remarqua Fred l'air surprit.

- Et un Serpentard ! Dit l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent alors que Gabriel retenait son souffle anxieusement.

- Bien sûr, annoncèrent-ils avec un sourire en le regardant.

Gabriel soupira, soulagé, avant de leur sourire à son tour.

- Dans ce cas, à bientôt alors, salua-t-il en levant les sorts qu'il avait posé en arrivant.

- Bonne soirée, répondirent-t-il alors qu'il sortait.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Fred regarda George.

- Très sympa le petit serpent, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je confirme Fredy. Pas très Serpentard le Serpentard. Mais n'as tu pas remarqué quelque chose ?

- Si si très cher Georgy, il me fait beaucoup penser à Harry même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Exact. Donc nous avons un nouveau mystère.

- Youpi ! Un nouveau mystère.

Lorsque Gabriel regagna la salle commune des Serpentard, son sourire brillait tel un phare. Il vint s'installer près de Draco et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en se blottissant contre lui.

- J'en déduis que la discussion était plaisante, ricana le blond en l'enfermant dans ses bras.

- Très, répondit-il.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, entrée des jumeaux Weasley dans la partie ! Qu'en pensez vous ? (demande-t-elle avec sa bouille de mignon dragonneau au quel on ne refuse rien) Review please ! (ça ne coûte rien de donner son avis).

À la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre qui sera riche en émotion ! Audragon !


	17. Orion et Merlin

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Chapitre dix sept ! Hourra ! Il y a beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre vous allez voir.

Tout d'abord, un grand merci aux reviewers ! Mai96, lettibelly, YunJae87, Farah, de araujo, Ouragan, Yzeute, , lilly, Akayui, Lovelife04, Landydou, brigitte26, Rina, Nerumos, galla, Tsumujikaze, Vérité, elo-didie, narustory, cathy, Matsuyama, Akirafye, sakura-okasan, Eileen Ana, soulshells, Angel-944, mayawene, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, Marmilia, MyFairLadyRose, Manoirmalfoys, Lassa-Liam, BlackCerise, Lyciangel, Elimalia, Zero, Abysses, Mini-Yuya, silvercedre, Natsudu01, adenoide. Big merci tout le monde !

Au faites, plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait sourires. Certains suivent plusieurs de mes fics et quelques uns m'ont fait rire en laissant des reviews sur une fic, parlant d'une autres de mes fic et visiblement sans le faire exprès. Lol.

Ensuite, une petite réponse à quelques questions ou remarque :

La grande question : est-ce que les jumeaux découvriront le secret de Gabriel ou leur dira-t-il lui même ? Je ne vais quand même pas répondre à ça ! Secret professionnel ! Et du coup, est-ce que Dumby pourrait voir l'information dans leurs esprits et donc envisager que Harry ne soit pas mort et que Gabriel ai un lien avec lui ? La encore je ne vais pas répondre mais je n'ai pas oublier d'envisager cette possibilité ne vous en faîtes pas alors vous verrez bien. À propos de Dumby, ne manigancerait-il pas quelque chose celui là à être aussi calme ? Je ne sais pas, vous croyez ? Quand les familiers de Gaby reviendront ? Quand se sera le moment ! Et enfin, y aura-t-il un chapitre consacré à Abel ou aux Potter ou à Dumby ou à tous en même temps ? Oui mais pas tout de suite.

Voilà, un avant propos court cette semaine. On fait un grand coucou à J. et bonne lecture mes petits amis !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 17 :

Orion et Merlin

Le lendemain c'est bien avant le levé du soleil que Gabriel sortit du lit.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Draco encore complètement endormi et n'ouvrant même pas les yeux.

- J'ai rendez-vous tu te souviens ? Murmura Gabriel en caressant sa joue.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié, baragouina-t-il. À tout à l'heure, dit-il en se rendormant.

- À tout à l'heure Dray, répondit-il en embrassant le front de son chéri qui se mit à sourire dans son sommeil.

Gabriel ricana silencieusement et sortit de la pièce. Il gagna la salle de bain dans la quasi obscurité. Lorsqu'il en sorti, il était vêtu de magnifiques robes de sorciers de soies. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en de fines tresses, elles mêmes partiellement relevées en un chignon compliqué. Sa coiffure était parsemée de petits ornement précieux.

Il se couvrit de sorts de camouflages avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la chambre du peuple. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut accueilli par les quatre fondateurs. Il leva ses sorts et les salua avec le sourire :

- Vous êtes très élégant ainsi, remarqua Rowena.

- Merci, répondit-il.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions observer de loin, demanda Helga.

- Bien sûr, approuva-t-il.

- Nous ne nous montrerons pas, souligna Salazar. Il vaut mieux que notre existence reste entre nous pour le moment.

Gabriel acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le trône. Les fondateurs avaient fait disparaître leur propre sièges. Les quatre anciens sorciers disparurent à leur tour mais Gabriel pouvait bien sentir que chacun de leur bijoux étaient bien en éveil et qu'ils observaient à travers eux. Cependant, les ornements restèrent invisibles. Le jeune prince se redressa sur son siège et laissa sa magie filer vers le grand panneau de cristal devant lui. Il espérait que ça allait fonctionner. Après tout, il n'avait pas servi depuis des siècles.

Recevant la magie, la fumée qui dansait dans le cristal se mit à bouger plus vite. Elle blanchit et une lumière clair irradia du panneau. Le brouillard blanc se départagea en quinze tourbillons qui s'apaisèrent finalement pour former quinze disques immaculés. Une minute plus tard des visages bien connus du jeune homme apparaissaient les uns après les autres : les visages des quinze chefs de familles. Neuf hommes et six femmes.

C'était là l'une des fonction du grand panneau de cristal. Il était connecté aux quinze sphères appartenant à chaque chef des Myrdiaël et qui permettait à Gabriel de communiquer avec eux. Les quinze personnages saluèrent le jeune homme d'une révérence respectueuse et il leur fit un signe de tête et un sourire. Il était heureux de les voir.

- Comment allez-vous altesse ? Commença Mitsuaki Anshin avec son accent particulier.

- Très bien merci, répondit-il.

- Tout s'est bien passé à votre entrée à Poudlard ? Demanda une Brésilienne.

La femme déjà d'un âge avancé, dirigeait une petite école de magie au Brésil. Elle semblait sévère mais au fond, elle était très gentille.

- Tout s'est bien déroulé, ne vous en faîtes pas. Dumbledore a essayé d'intervenir mais au final, il n'a pas réussi.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Gabriel répondit calmement à leur questions pour les rassurer. Ils s'étaient tous beaucoup inquiétés pour lui étant donné qu'ils connaissaient tous son passé. Ils savaient qu'il était difficile pour lui de revenir à l'école. Ils avaient tous été ravi d'avoir la confirmation qu'ils avaient un moyen de communication avec lui qui ne pouvait être détecté par personne. Quelques jours au par avant, Gabriel avait envoyé une lettre à son père pour lui apprendre l'existence du panneau de cristal et prévoir une heure de rendez-vous avec les quinze chefs pour tenir une réunion.

Malgré le fait qu'il revienne à Poudlard, Gabriel avait toujours ses responsabilités de prince à gérer et se servir des hiboux était trop risqué. Le ministère anglais en contrôlait beaucoup trop depuis la résurrection du seigneur des ténèbres. Un moyen de communication sécurisé était le bienvenu et le jeune prince fut soulagé en constatant que la liaison des sphères de cristal avec le panneau était toujours fonctionnelle. Ainsi, il pourrait continuer à assumer le rôle qu'il avait choisit de prendre et s'informer plus efficacement sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

- La magie du château se réveille tout doucement et j'ai déjà accès aux salles qui avaient été scellé, expliqua-t-il après une question du directeur de Salem. Tout va bien ici. Dumbledore se tient tranquille pour le moment après le petit mot que je lui ai transmit grâce à Severus.

- Minerva surveille l'ordre du phénix pour nous, expliqua Lucius. Mais comme le vieux fou n'a pas pu forcer Severus à redevenir espion, il est aveugle pour ce qui est des actions de Voldemort. Il n'arrive pas à grand chose.

- Mais nous aussi nous sommes aveugles en ce moment, souligna le chef Tibétain.

- Plus tout à fais, intervint un russe.

- J'écoute, poussa doucement Gabriel.

- Le lord noir a approché Alexeï Ivan altesse et il a accepté de rentrer dans ses rangs, expliqua l'homme.

Gabriel sourit intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment utiliser des espions, il y avait trop de risques à son goût. Mais il n'y avait pas de solution plus efficace pour avoir des informations. Et s'il s'agissait d'Alexeï, il était un peu plus détendu. Alexeï était un Myrdiaël russe dévoué. Il avait la froideur légendaire des sorciers de son pays. Gabriel l'avait rencontré grâce à Nikolaï et il savait que l'homme était très fort. Il était réputé pour être un solitaire porté sur les arts noirs. Il avait quelques dons très enviés et c'était sûrement pour cela que Voldemort le voulait. Il avait aussi d'autres capacités seulement connues des chefs Myrdiaël et qui lui permettrait d'avoir des informations sans se mettre en danger. Gabriel ne pouvait rêver mieux comme espion et il le savait.

- Racontez-moi, demanda Gabriel d'une voix neutre.

- Les mangemorts l'ont approché et vanté les mérites de leur maître en lui disant qu'il lui faisait l'honneur de le prendre à son service, commença le russe. Il les a renvoyé. Ils sont revenu plusieurs fois avec diverses raisons et menaces mais il les a ignoré. Il n'a accepté que lorsqu'il lui on proposé de l'argent.

- Il a bien fait, remarqua une égyptienne. Un homme attiré par l'argent semble moins manipulable mais...

- Il semble aussi moins dangereux qu'un homme plein de principes et de convictions, continua un mexicain.

- Il sera moins suspect et passera plus inaperçu, termina le directeur de Salem.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Gabriel, mais soyons prudent. Ça reste quand même dangereux. Je veux trois personnes qui se relaierons vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre pour attendre les communications d'Alexeï. Prévoyez lui le plus de sorties de secoures possible avec tout les moyens imaginables, je veux qu'il puisse rentrer en cas de problème. Toutes les informations qu'il enverra serons consignées, copiées et mises en sécurité. La moindre chose qu'il nous transmettra devra être prise en compte. Voldemort recrute beaucoup en ce moment mais n'utilisez pas trop vite les premières infos qu'il enverra, laissez lui le temps de rentrer dans les rangs d'abord pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Lorsque vous aurez des informations sur des attaques envoyez un groupe pour les contrer. Je veux que nos sorciers soient masqués et ne portent aucune marque reconnaissable. Ils auront carte blanche pour intercepter et arrêter les attaques. Je veux le moins de morts possible, privilégiez les prisonniers.

Gabriel ne vit pas les regards fiers que les chefs posèrent sur lui alors qu'il réfléchissait et donnait rapidement ses ordres.

- Vous direz à Alexeï qu'il a carte blanche. Je lui fais confiance pour la façon de procéder. Mais dîtes lui aussi ceci : je veux qu'il rentre se mettre en sécurité au moindre doute qu'il pourrait avoir sur la sécurité de sa couverture. Si jamais il était découvert et capturé, sans moyens de fuite, je veux qu'il me contact avec « le dernier recours » et nous irons le chercher. On ne le laissera pas tomber. Dîtes lui bien et dîtes lui aussi que ce sont des ordres de ma part.

- Ce sera fait altesse, répondit le russe en inclinant la tête.

- Avez vous d'autres nouvelles pour moi ? Demanda le jeune prince.

Pendant un long moment, ils discutèrent des actions récentes menées par Voldemort, ce qui se passait au ministère et dans le monde. Ils parlèrent aussi des affaires propres à leur peuple et la réunion dura un bon moment. Gabriel donna ses directives et son avis sur tout, analysant rapidement ce qu'on lui disait. Finalement, après s'être donné rendez-vous dans la nuit du vendredi suivant, les quinze chef s'inclinèrent et le saluèrent puis les visages s'estompèrent un à un. Seul trois d'entre eux restèrent en place. Gabriel s'adressa d'abord à la femme qui était encore la. Il s'agissait de la chef Myrdiaël d'Alaska chez laquelle se cachaient Sirius et depuis peu, Remus Lupin que Gabriel avait enfin retrouvé juste avant de revenir à Poudlard. Il avait discuter avec lui et l'avait finalement envoyé au près de Sirius.

- Comment vont Sirius et Remus, Helena ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

- Ils vont très bien altesse. Ils sont impatients d'être à Noël pour pouvoir vous revoir, dit-elle.

- Dîtes leur que je pense à eux et que tout va bien pour moi ici s'il vous plaît.

- Je le ferais mon prince, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Helena, salua-t-il alors qu'elle s'inclinait en disparaissant.

- Tout se passe bien pour vous ? Demanda ensuite Mitsuaki qui était resté aussi.

- Ça va, répondit Gabriel en regardant l'homme qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Je gère beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Et votre peur ? Avec les Potter et Dumbledore ? Demanda doucement l'asiatique.

- Au début, c'était difficile. Mais avec vos conseils ça va et au plus je leur fait face, au plus je me rend compte que je n'ai pas à avoir peur d'eux aujourd'hui. Elle disparaît.

- C'est très bien alors. Je suis fier de vous Gabriel, félicita-t-il en reprenant son rôle de professeur. N'oubliez pas que si vous avez besoin du moindre conseil, je suis là.

- Merci Mitsuaki. À bientôt.

- À bientôt mon prince, dit-il en disparaissant à son tour.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien Gabriel, fit alors la voix de Lucius.

- Je suis aussi content de vous entendre père. Vous me manquez vous et mère.

- Tu nous manques aussi mon fils, répondit-il. Et comment va Draco ?

- Il va très bien. Il passe ses journées à jouer au chevalier servant pour moi, s'amusa le jeune homme.

- Je n'en doute pas, ricana le blond. Veillez bien sur vous tout les deux et n'oubliez pas de nous écrire, Narcissa guette vos lettres chaque semaine.

- Nous le ferons père c'est promis, assura Gabriel avec un sourire.

- Bon, tu devrais retourner dormir encore un peu, il reste deux bonnes heures avant le petit déjeuner. Au revoir Gabriel.

- Au revoir père, termina le jeune prince alors que le derniers visage s'effaçait et que le panneau reprenait son aspect normal avec une brume grise y dansant doucement.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'affaissa dans son siège. Voldemort avançait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva le regard et vit qu'il s'agissait de Salazar qui lui souriait. Godric, Rowena et Helga étaient aussi réapparut devant lui. Ils firent de nouveau apparaître leurs sièges et s'installèrent autour de lui.

- Notre peuple peut vraiment être très fier de vous mon prince, félicita Godric.

- Merci, répondit-il.

- Vous devriez peut-être retourner vous coucher une heure ou deux comme vous l'a conseiller votre père, avança Helga.

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir avec cette discussion. Je vais aller faire un peu de méditation, ça va m'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

Les quatre sorciers acquiescèrent alors qu'il se levait. Il se dirigea vers l'une des deux ouvertures qui encadraient le panneau de cristal. Les deux menaient à une salle circulaire derrière la pièce principale. L'eau coulait sur les murs en de fines cascades silencieuses. Des dizaines de petites pierres rondes et blanches étaient incrustées dans les paroi et irradiait d'une lumière colorée et pastel qui jouait dans l'eau qui couvraient les pierres grises. Le sol était légèrement mou et chaud. De petites flammes vertes et bleues flottaient doucement dans les airs. Le plafond magique montrait un ciel bleu vaporeux où les nuages blancs bougeaient au grès du vent.

Le jeune prince s'agenouilla au centre, comme il avait appris à le faire avec Mitsuaki. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration en écoutant l'agréable silence du lieu. Il détendit ses muscles un à un et se vida l'esprit. Lorsqu'il fut concentré et complètement alerte, il se mit à analyser une à une chaque information qu'il avait appris, il les rangea et les classa dans son esprit comme il en avait prit l'habitude avec le japonais. Ça l'aidait à ne rien oublier et à réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se vida de nouveau l'esprit pour entrer dans cet état méditatif qui le détendait. Dans ces moments là, il ne pensait à rien et profitait juste du calme. Il se mit à la recherche d'une certaine sensation. Il se concentra sur la magie de l'oeil d'Orion dans son œil droit. Il arrivait à parfaitement la sentir maintenant. Avec Nikolaï et Mitsuaki mais surtout par lui même, il avait appris à maîtriser le pouvoir de l'objet magique et à présent, il pouvait s'en servir même si cela était quelque chose qui restait très compliqué et plein de contraintes.

Mais il y avait quelques mois de ça, il avait découvert autre chose à propos de l'oeil. Une chose que Merlin n'avait pas mentionné dans son livre sur la perle bleue. Lorsqu'il méditait profondément et qu'il se concentrait sur l'oeil, il arrivait à le voir.

Et aujourd'hui il avait envi d'aller lui rendre visite. Il poussa alors sa concentration et s'immergea dans la magie de l'oeil turquoise qui s'alliait parfaitement à la sienne. Dans son esprit, il arriva alors dans une grande plaine d'herbe bleutée où une douce brise soufflait. Il faisait nuit et l'on voyait incroyablement bien les étoiles. Des milliers de lucioles volaient autour de lui et éclairaient la plaine. Gabriel se retourna doucement, calme, pour se retrouver face à face avec un immense dragon asiatique dont la gueule posée au sol était aussi haute que lui.

La magnifique créature avait les yeux turquoises où des milliers d'étoiles dansaient. Ils étaient grand ouvert et posés sur Gabriel. Ils étaient emplis de calme, de douceur, de sagesse et de pouvoir. Le vent soulevait doucement sa crinière pâle. La lumière des lucioles faisait reluire ses écailles turquoises foncées. Des cornes grises sombres ornaient sa tête tel des bois de cerf. De très longues et fines moustaches encadrait sa gueule.

L'être mythique allongé tranquillement au sol de toute sa taille impressionnante, était simplement splendide aux yeux du jeune prince. Il l'observa avec fascination, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à gagner la plaine. Le dragon expira et son souffle tiède fit voler les cheveux et les robes de Gabriel. Il se sentait terriblement bien entouré de la magie de l'ancien dragon.

- Bonjour Orion, dit-il doucement.

Le dragon ne lui répondait que rarement. Souvent il se contentait de salutations pour ensuite l'observer tranquillement dans le silence. De toute façon, Gabriel n'arrivait pas à rester très longtemps près de lui.

- Bonjour jeune fils de la magie, répondit le dragon de sa voix grave et puissante.

Gabriel n'ajouta rien. Il le regarda simplement comme il le faisait souvent, il aimait être là. Il sentait des milliers de flux de magies bouger autour de lui sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu devrais retourner au monde physique jeune fils de la magie, dit soudain l'être fantastique de sa voix grave.

Immédiatement, Gabriel sortit de son état méditatif et ouvrit son oeil. Il lui fallut un moment pour refaire le point après être sorti si brusquement de son esprit mais il discerna un homme agenouillé en face de lui. Il ne paniqua pas. Il ne se sentait pas menacé au contraire. Une voix s'éleva avant qu'il ne puisse voir clairement qui il avait devant lui :

- La perle d'un dragon asiatique renferme l'entièreté du pouvoir de son propriétaire, elle renferme sa vie. Alors même si Orion n'a plus de corps physique, il vit à travers sa perle et à travers nous, expliqua-t-elle.

Grave, il s'agissait indubitablement de la voix d'un homme. Elle était calme et rassurante, pleine d'un immense savoir, de connaissances et de sagesse. Gabriel se concentra de nouveau et put enfin voir qui s'adressait à lui. L'homme en question était assez grand et carré d'épaule. Il semblait avoir une trentaine d'année. Il portait des robes sorcières brunes brodées d'orange. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et lisses, une peau bronzée et des traits élégants. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le jeune homme fut ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un orange vif et chaud comme un couché de soleil. Le jeune prince sut immédiatement qui il avait devant lui.

- Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, continua le nouveau venu en levant une main pour venir effleurer du bout des doigts son cache œil. Moi j'ai du attendre quatre ans. Quatre ans où à chaque fois que je venais le voir dans sa grotte en Chine on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quatre ans que j'ai pu entendre sa voix et qu'il m'a dit « bonjour », j'ai du attendre une année de plus pour qu'il m'appelle « jeune fils de la magie ». Donc je crois qu'il t'aime bien. En plus, vos magies sont parfaitement alliées, c'est splendide à regarder, remarqua-t-il calmement. Bravo et merci de prendre soin de lui. C'est un ami cher à mes yeux.

- Il l'est aussi devenu pour moi, répondit Gabriel. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

- Oublie le « vous » s'il te plaît. Tu es mon héritier, pas besoin de ces politesses entre nous.

Gabriel sourit à Merlin. Parce que c'était bien Merlin qu'il avait en face de lui. Merlin, dont l'esprit dormait encore dans son château, comme pour les fondateurs mais le principe n'était pas le même.

- Excuses moi de ne pas m'être montré avant. J'ai mi du temps à me réveiller et pour être tout à fait honnête, je voulais t'observer un peu avant de venir te parler, expliqua l'homme.

- Pas besoin d'excuses, je comprend, répondit Gabriel. Et que penses tu de ce que tu as vu ?

- Eh bien, j'ai vu toute ta vie, ce qui t'es arrivé, ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as appris, vu, entendu, dit, pensé, éprouvé … bref tout. Grâce au lien magique qui nous unis. Et je trouve que tu es vraiment très fort. Moi j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une enfance heureuse, des années entières pour apprendre le rôle de chef et ce, dans une période de paix. Tu m'impressionnes pour avoir été capable de devenir le remarquable prince que tu es, a ton âge et dans ces conditions. Peu de gens dans le monde et à travers les âges auraient été capable de cela, dit-il avec un sourire.

Gabriel ne répondit pas, à la fois gêné et fier.

- Je reviendrais te voir, annonça Merlin, quand tu viendras passer un peu de temps dans cette pièce. Et nous pourrons discuter et je t'apprendrais ce que personne d'autre ne peut t'apprendre. Je peux au moins faire cela pour t'aider.

- Merci.

- Retournes te reposer un peu. Ton âme sœur ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Mon âme sœur ?! S'étonna-t-il. Draco ?!

Merlin lui sourit puis il disparût sans répondre. Le jeune prince resta là un instant puis il se releva en s'appuyant sur sa canne lourdement pour aider ses jambes engourdies. Il regagna la salle principale, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Vous avez l'air encore plus troublé que tout à l'heure, remarqua la voix de Godric.

Il releva le regard et trouva les quatre fondateurs assit autour du trône.

- Disons que de nouvelles questions sont arrivées, expliqua-t-il. Je vais retourner aux dortoirs.

- Reposez-vous un peu aujourd'hui. Je crois que ça vous fera du bien, conseilla Salazar.

- Je vais faire ça. Je reviendrais peut-être dans la journée.

Il se jeta de nouveau ses sorts de camouflages et de désillusion puis il sortit pour retourner vers les cachots. Personne n'était encore levé lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune. Il gagna la salle de bain pour se changer, décidant que les magnifiques robes précieuses qu'il avait mit pour la réunion attireraient trop l'attention. Il opta pour une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il détacha ses cheveux qu'il laissa libre dans son dos. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle commune et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuil. Tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant la réunion le préoccupait et il pensait aussi à Alexeï, espérant qu'il n'arriverait rien au russe.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Draco arriver derrière lui. Le blond l'observa un instant. Il savait qu'il y avait eu la réunion avec le conseil et il voyait d'ici les épaules tendues de son petit ami. Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'y avait pas eu que des nouvelles réjouissantes et que Gabriel était inquiet. Il l'admirait pour être capable de gérer le rôle de prince pour leur peuple. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir en faire autant. Il s'approcha de son amour et s'assit à côté de lui :

- Coucou, dit-il d'une voix taquine.

Gabriel se tourna immédiatement vers lui et un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Draco vint lui voler un baiser puis il l'attira dans ses bras.

- Tu as appris des choses qui te préoccupent ? Demanda le blond.

- Un peu, mais rien de dramatique. Ça va presque aussi bien que ça le pourrait.

- Mais ça ne t'empêches pas de t'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter ?

- Ouais, je sais, répondit-il en perdant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes.

Il installa Gabriel dos à lui et se mit à doucement lui masser les épaules. Le jeune prince s'appuya contre son torse et posa sa tête au creux du cou du blond. Il ferma son œil et profita du massage qui dénouait ses muscles avec adresse.

- Tu as des doigts de fée, dit-il avec un soupir d'aise.

- Ah tu trouves, répondit le préfet avec un sourire.

Il laissa ses mains aller se balader sur le torse de Gabriel alors qu'il se mettait à déposer des baisers papillons dans son cou. Il le sentit frisonner de plaisir et il sourit en continuant sa petite torture. Dans ses bras, son petit ami s'était totalement détendu et se laissait faire en toute confiance. Il glissa une main sous la chemise blanche et se mit à redessiner les abdominaux qu'il trouva alors que son ange se calait un peu plus contre lui.

- On ne voudrait pas vous déranger les tourtereaux mais c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, dit soudain la voix de Blaise.

Le couple sursauta en voyant leurs trois amis devant eux et plusieurs Serpentard qui les regardaient de loin avec un sourire en coin.

- Et puis, Draco dsa propre chambre pour ce genre de chose, se moqua Pansy.

Le prince des Serpentard grogna de mécontentement et Gabriel rougit violemment en se retournant pour cacher son visage et sa gêne contre le torse du blond. Sa réaction attira les rires autour de lui et il se tassa un peu plus contre son blond qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

- Tu es jalouse Pansy chéri ? Demanda une sixième année d'une voix moqueuse.

- De qui ? Gabriel ou Draco ? Parce que personnellement, je suis jalouse des deux. Qui ne le serait pas ? Demanda-t-elle en rentrant dans le jeu.

Après quelques minutes de rigolade, tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le premier repas de la journée. Ils partirent ensuite pour Pré-au-lard et Gabriel fut étroitement surveillé par ses camarades qui se souvenaient encore de son épuisement la semaine précédente. Personne ne sachant à propos des chambres, sa fatigue avait été mise sur le compte de la balade dans le village et donc chacun s'inquiétait du fait que cela puisse se reproduire. Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas le cas.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Gabriel renforça ses amitiés avec les autres Myrdiaël de l'école. Bien qu'il ne s'affichait pas ouvertement. Ces amitiés commencèrent à être remarquées. Et cela étonna beaucoup de monde et encore plus lorsqu'on sut que c'était un Serpentard et plus précisément Gabriel qui avait amorcé le mouvement. Élèves et professeurs en furent intrigués mais au final, tout le monde préférait ça aux incessantes disputes.

Les autres verts et argents continuaient leurs efforts pour maintenir la « trêve » et y parvenaient plutôt bien, même si on ne pouvait pas encore parler du moindre rapprochement entre les serpents et les autres élèves, excepté pour Gabriel. Au moins, les Serpentard commençaient à avoir une meilleurs réputation. Et désormais, c'était toujours les autres élèves, et les Gryffondor avaient la palme, qui engageaient les conflits.

En parallèle, le jeune prince continuait son apprentissage avec les quatre fondateurs et aussi avec Merlin qui venait le voir de lui même lorsqu'il méditait dans la salle circulaire de la chambre du peuple. Lorsqu'il partait pour plusieurs heures, il laissait une illusion avec Draco pour que personne ne se rendent compte de rien. Chaque semaine, une réunion était organisée avec les quinze chefs de famille pour faire le point sur la situation.

Les cours se déroulaient très bien pour le jeune prince. Il continuait à gâcher ses potions en cherchant des moyens de plus en plus originaux de le faire. Entre explosion, nuage de fumée coloré, nuée de bulle et masse gluante, il était devenu évident pour tout le monde qu'il était une catastrophe dans cette matière. Et pourtant, le maître des potions ne se fâchait toujours pas contre lui. En cour de duel, il ignorait simplement James et les airs supérieur d'Abel et sa clique avec laquelle il était toujours en guerre. Cela se passait de manière semblable en défense contre les forces du mal. Le cour de soins aux créatures magiques était son moment préféré et Hagrid l'avait adopté. Les autres leçons se déroulaient normalement et le jeune prince se contentait toujours de résultats moyens.

Gabriel s'était très vite rapproché des jumeaux Weasley et c'était ce dont il était le plus heureux. Il adorait leurs blagues qui l'amusaient beaucoup et il se disait que les deux roux auraient pu être répartis à Serpentard au vu de la ruse sans bornes qu'ils déployaient pour mettre en place leurs pièges.

On était dimanche soir et toute l'école prenait tranquillement son dîner dans la grande salle. L'ambiance à la table des verts et argent était des plus détendue et on s'amusait dans la bonne humeur. C'est alors que Gabriel se rendit compte que sa canne n'était plus à côté de lui.

- Dray, appela-t-il en cherchant autour de lui. C'est toi qui a prit ma canne ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est plus là, répondit-il en regardant sous la table.

Draco se mit à chercher l'objet indispensable à son petit ami et les autres les y aidèrent. Soudain, Blaise donna un petit coup de coude au préfet de sa maison et désigna la table des rouges et ors d'un signe de tête. Le blond les observa et vit le groupe de Potter ricaner en regardant Gabriel qui cherchait du regard l'objet qui lui assurait son appuie. La colère monta immédiatement. Ça c'était vraiment très bas. Il se leva d'un bond :

- Potter ! Rend immédiatement ce que tu as volé ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix chargée de colère.

Toute la salle se tut instantanément pour se tourner vers lui et constater qu'il bouillait de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda Lily Potter appréciant peu l'attaque sur son fils.

- Il a volé la canne de Gabriel ! Répondit-il. Rend là tout de suite ou je t'étripe.

- Calmez-vous monsieur Malfoy, pria Minerva la voix ferme.

- Faudrait voir à te faire soigner Malfoy, rétorqua Abel. Ce sont les Serpentard les voleurs pas nous.

Furieux, Draco voulut avancer pour aller régler son compte au Gryffondor. Tout le monde se tendit en le voyant amorcer un geste pour sortir sa baguette mais il fut arrêté par la main de Gabriel sur son bras.

- Calmes toi Dray, dit-il tout bas.

Le jeune prince se leva ensuite avec l'élégance qui lui était propre et sortit sa baguette d'un geste lent et gracieux.

- Accio ma canne à pommeau, lança-t-il simplement.

La table des rouges et ors trembla. La canne sortie du dessous des bancs à hauteur du groupe d'Abel et vint se poser dans la main tendue de son propriétaire. Il y eut un silence de mort et Gabriel prit la parole :

- Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre vous l'a prit, dit-il en dardant le groupe du survivant d'un regard noir. Mais la prochaine fois, ayez au moins l'intelligence de ne pas cacher ce que vous volez dans un endroit qui confirme que vous êtes coupables.

Il se rassit ensuite simplement, priant Draco d'en faire de même.

- C'est une honte ! S'écria le professeur McGonagall. Quinze points en moins à Gryffondor et que je ne revoie plus une chose d'aussi basse et de mauvais goût. C'est indigne de Gryffondor. Retournez à vos assiettes à présent.

Le repas reprit dans une ambiance moins joyeuse et tout le monde discutait de ce qui venait de ce passer. Il y avait ceux qui n'aimaient pas Gabriel et qui trouvaient dommage que la blague n'ai pas réussie. Il y avait ceux qui n'avaient pas d'avis, ceux qui trouvaient la blague de très mauvais goût étant donné le handicap du Serpentard et ceux qui appréciaient le jeune homme et qui fusillaient le groupe d'Abel du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'attention générale fut de nouveau tournée vers la table des verts et argents quand les jumeaux Weasley s'en approchèrent. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à Gabriel et s'incrustèrent sans gênes sur les bancs, s'asseyant de part et d'autre du jeune prince qui ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. Dos à la table, ils y posèrent leurs coudes. Les Serpentard se mirent à protester à l'intrusion mais Gabriel prit la parole d'une voix chaleureuse :

- Fred, George, salua-t-il en se tournant vers l'un puis vers l'autre. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Mais enfin Gabriel, s'insurgea le roux à sa droite, moi c'est Fred, pas George.

- Et moi c'est George pas Fred, continua l'autre.

- Non, je sais ce que je dis, rigola le jeune prince. Tu es Fred, dit-il au rouges et or à sa gauche, et tu es George, dit-il a l'autre avec assurance.

- Est-ce vrai que je suis George mon cher Fred ? Commença George d'une voix faussement confuse.

- Bien sûr que non George, tu es Fred, à moins que ce ne soit moi Fred. Dans ce cas tu serais George.

Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment et les protestations contre les rouges et ors c'étaient arrêtées, les Serpentard bien trop embrouillés par leur discours. Excédé de s'être fait éjecter ainsi. Draco se leva et vint simplement s'incruster entre Fred et Gabriel. Le roux lui laissa la place avec un sourire en coin alors que le blond enroulait un bras autour des reins de son petit ami, possessif. Les jumeaux ricanèrent :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, on ne va pas te piquer Gabriel, commença George.

- Il n'aime que toi, continua Fred d'une voix théâtrale.

- Ça je le sais bien, rétorqua le préfet des Serpentard en resserrant son étreinte.

Gabriel lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement.

- Comme c'est mignon, miaula Fred.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire Freddy, souligna son frère. Ils sont choux.

- Et sinon, vous aviez besoin de quelques chose ? Demanda le jeune prince l'air de rien.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, commença George. Fred, je t'en prie, dit-il d'une voix cérémonieuse.

- Merci George. En faites comme nos abrutis de petits frère et sœur font partis du groupe de nigauds qui t'ont fait cette blague de mauvais goût. On a eu envi de te faire un cadeau, annonça-t-il.

- Pas besoin, ce n'est pas de votre faute, répondit Gabriel alors que tout les Serpentard écoutaient en étant de plus en plus intrigués.

- Si si on insiste, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Et puis, il faut leur apprendre..., commença Fred.

- À faire une bonne blague, termina George avec un sourire.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un bruit d'explosion résonna dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers la table des rouges et ors d'où venait le son pour voir l'endroit où s'était installé le groupe d'Abel noyé dans un nuage de fumé rose. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa on découvrit Abel et son groupe vêtu de tutu rose fluo, avec des tétines dans leurs bouches, et une perruque afro multicolores sur la tête. Il y eu un moment de silence avant que tout le monde explose de rire.

Lily et James s'insurgèrent alors que Minerva retenait son rire à grand peine. Gabriel, littéralement mort de rire posa sa tête contre le torse d'un Draco qui se moquait ouvertement, comme tout les Serpentard et une grande partie de l'école.

- Ça te plaît ? Demandèrent innocemment les jumeaux.

- Beaucoup, répondit sincèrement le jeune prince entre deux rires.

- C'est trop bien, s'écria Blaise qui manqua de tomber de son banc tellement il riait.

- Dans ce cas, annonça Fred.

- Mission accomplie, enchaîna George.

- Félicitation George.

- Félicitation Fred.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se levèrent pour s'éloigner.

- Fred, George ! Appela Gabriel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent.

- Merci, dit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Ils lui firent un clin d'oeil et partirent bras dessus, bras dessous alors que du côté d'Abel on hurlait après eux, sachant très bien qu'ils étaient coupables au vu de leur manège avec Gabriel. En plus, la blague portait indubitablement leur signature. On vit alors les deux roux prendre la poudre d'escampette en riant bruyamment en ayant mit en rogne un certain groupe Gryffondor et marqué des points au près des Serpentard.

Lorsque Godric et les autres fondateurs apprirent ce qu'il s'était produit, ils s'en amusèrent beaucoup.

- Je les aime bien ces deux là, remarqua Godric.

Il se passa une semaine de plus ainsi. Gabriel se rapprocha encore un peu plus de ses nouveaux amis à travers toute l'école. Et on voyait de plus en plus les jumeau Weasley s'inviter à la table des verts et argents qui ne protestaient pas. Ils avaient apprécié leur intervention pour venger Gabriel et au fond, ils les faisaient beaucoup rire. Avec les commentaires positifs des deux roux sur la maison de Salazar, leur popularité remonta quelque peu au près du reste de l'école. L'ambiance à Poudlard n'avait pas été aussi détendue depuis longtemps et beaucoup de monde trouvait cela des plus plaisant. Malheureusement, il y en avait à qui ça n'allait pas...

Abel Potter supportait de plus en plus mal de se faire humilier constamment par Gabriel. Le pire étant qu'il se faisait toujours remballer calmement et poliment, et ce, peut importe par où il attaquait. Il était le Survivant ! Il avait battu Voldemort a à peine un an et il le battrait encore ! Tout le monde devrait être à ses pieds pour ça. Et pourtant cet estropié borgne et mangemort lui tenait toujours tête et commençait à retourner l'école contre lui ! Il se faisait des « amis » dans toutes les maisons alors qu'il était un Serpentard et avait une meilleur réputation que lui. Pourtant, il était nul en cour, ne savait pas se battre, il ne volait pas, ne faisait pas de quidditch. C'était un faible, borgne, handicapé et homosexuel de surcroît. C'était une chose banale dans le monde sorciers et ces couples pouvaient avoir des enfants grâce aux potions, mais lui trouvait ça répugnant et contre nature. Un Serpentard et un Malfoy. Alors comment diable pouvait-il être mieux vu que lui ! Il ne pouvait accepter cela !

- Bon, redites bien à Alexeï de faire attention, termina Gabriel à la fin de la réunion avec les chefs Myrdiaël.

- Bien altesse. À la semaine prochaine et prenez soin de vous, saluèrent-ils en s'inclinant.

Les visages disparurent un à un et seul Lucius resta un peu plus longtemps avec son fils pour discuter et prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils parlèrent un moment puis ils se quittèrent. Gabriel resta assit un moment sans bouger, plongé dans ses pensés. Ce fut Rowena qui le sortit de ses réflexions :

- Le petit déjeuné a déjà débuté, dit-elle. Allez manger quelque chose et détendez vous un peu. Nous pourrons discuter de tout ce qui se passe plus tard, proposa-t-elle.

- Vous avez déjà fait tout ce qui devait l'être, remarqua Godric. Ne vous tracassez pas trop l'esprit, vous allez vous rendre malade.

- Vous avez raison, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire rassurant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau menant vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Il pouvait se permettre de l'utiliser. À cette heure, tout le monde avait dû suivre Draco dans la grande salle. Le blond savait qu'il était occupé avec la réunion et avait sûrement du lui inventer une excuse pour masquer son absence.

- Je reviendrais sûrement tout à l'heure, leur dit-il avant de passer le tableau qui s'ouvrit de lui même devant lui.

Il gagna la salle commune des verts et argents. Elle était bien déserte et il alla se changer. On était samedi et il pouvait donc s'habiller comme il voulait. Il opta pour une chemise de la couleur de ses yeux et un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un ceinturon d'argent dessinant un serpent. Il laissa ses cheveux libres. Il mit des chaussures de cuirs et attrapa un long manteau noir en vu de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard comme chaque semaine.

Il sortit ensuite et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il était complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Voldemort recrutait de plus en plus de monde et multipliait les attaques. Alexeï avait rapporté de nombreux projets et raconter les passes temps des mangemort qui consistaient principalement en tortures et viols sur des moldus. Gabriel avait du faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas en être malade en écoutant le rapport qu'on lui faisait. Il avait rapidement donné ses ordres. Visiblement, les groupes d'interventions qu'il avait fait envoyer pour contrer les attaques réussissaient bien leurs missions. Ils avaient fait des prisonniers qui étaient interrogés en ce moment même.

Dans la presse sorcière on avait déjà remarqué les interventions des sorciers inconnus et masqués qui contraient les attaques des mangemorts. Cela avait déjà eu lieu plusieurs fois sur des places publiques et tout le monde commençait à ce demander qui était ce nouveau groupe qui semblait bien plus efficace que le ministère et l'ordre du phénix réuni. Mais comme Gabriel avait ordonné de ne rien dire et de rester masqué, personne ne savait.

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait entendu durant la réunion et même s'il avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il était quand même très préoccupé. Il était inquiet pour Alexeï même s'il savait que l'homme était le meilleur choix possible pour être espion. Il était inquiet aussi pour ceux qui allaient intercepter les attaques. Il avait reçu un rapport de la part de Nikolaï qui lui disait qu'il avait repris ses missions de mage de combat. Les mages de combat appartenaient tous au même groupe mais ils étaient indépendants des ministères et pouvaient décider des missions qu'ils prenaient. Nikolaï était riche, aussi il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de travailler pour gagner sa vie. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de s'occuper constamment de Gabriel. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de reprendre les missions et il le faisait partout dans le monde. Il le faisait pour avoir une excuse pour aller dans les ministères étranger et voir comment ils réagissaient.

Voldemort recrutait partout dans le monde et commençait à sortir la guerre des frontières de l'Angleterre. Ça aussi ça inquiétait beaucoup le jeune prince. Nikolaï allait se charger de tâter le terrain dans les ministères étrangers même si les Myrdiaël y avaient déjà des contacts.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions alors qu'il avançait lentement dans un couloir désert qu'il ne vit pas le groupe qui le suivait. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas seulement lorsqu'un sort le percuta. Le souffle coupé, il lâcha sa canne alors qu'il était envoyé dans un vol plané. Son esprit se remit en route et ses réflexes de combat se réveillèrent mais ils furent vite coupé dans leur élan lorsqu'il percuta violemment une statue de pierre qui ornait le couloir. Une vague de douleur le parcourut et il s'effondra au sol. Sa vue était brouillée et il savait qu'il s'était bien cogné la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger ses jambes et se dit qu'il avait du aussi se blessé dans le dos en percutant la statue. La panique commença à monter à cette constatation.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour faire la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : appeler Naël. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps qu'on lui envoya un sort de silence, qui l'empêcha d'appeler son familier. Il fut rapidement suivit d'un sort de confusion. Déjà qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à cause de son coup à la tête, là il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir des bases de la magie.

Il ouvrit son œil vert bien qu'il ne voyait pas grand chose pour discerner plusieurs silhouettes en train de s'approcher de lui. On l'attrapa sans ménagement et il fut traîné sans savoir où ils allaient.

« Sûrement dans un endroit discret. » Supposa le jeune prince qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Il s'obligea au calme, réflexe né de son entraînement. Il savait que s'il paniquait tout était fini. Il fut soudain jeté au sol et il entendit une porte se refermer. Il fit rapidement un tour d'horizon de lui même. Un terrible mal de tête, il avait mal dans le dos et ses jambes ne bougeaient plus et d'ailleurs, il avait bien du mal à faire le moindre mouvement. On lui avait jeter un sort de silence et un puissant sort de confusion qui, allié à son mal de crâne annihilaient ses capacités de réflexion. Il était mal.

Sa vue s'éclaircit un peu et il se rendit compte qu'il avait un groupe de sixième et septième année en face de lui. Il en compta six. Oui, c'était mal parti. Il y avait trois Gryffondor, deux Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle. Il s'obligea à enregistrer leurs visages alors que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait.

- Prend lui sa baguette, lança l'un deux.

Celui qui était le plus proche avança sa main vers l'étui de son brassard mais à peine l'eut-il touché qu'il se prit une violente décharge. Gabriel ne put retenir un rictus moqueur. Il avait bien prit soin de faire en sorte qu'on ne pourrait lui prendre sa baguette aussi facilement.

- Il l'a ensorcelé ! S'exclama l'imprudent, reculant en tenant son bras, les doigts brûlés par le sort.

Furieux d'avoir été blessé, le jeune homme qui s'avéra être un Gryffondor, s'approcha de nouveau et le saisi par le col, le soulevant sans effort du sol.

- Il faut vraiment que tu réapprennes où se trouve ta place sale serpent, cria-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se prit un violent coup de poing au visage. Dans un réflexe, seules choses dont-il disposait actuellement, Gabriel lui avait envoyé son poing. Son agresseur le lâcha avec une plainte de douleur et il retomba lourdement au sol avec une grimace. Il y eu une seconde de silence avant qu'une nouvelle voix ne s'élève :

- Il lui a déboîté la mâchoire, signala-t-elle.

Aussitôt, il senti un sort le plaquer au sol et l'immobiliser.

- Il a vraiment besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières, ricana un autre.

Gabriel les entendit approcher plus qu'il ne les vit, sa vue brouillée de nouveau par le choc d'être plaqué au sol par la magie. Et il sentit bientôt une pluie de coup lui tomber dessus. Ça faisait un mal de chien, mais il avait tellement eu mal dans sa vie qu'il pouvait gérer ça. Il tenta de réfléchir mais rien ne lui vint. Soudain, les coup s'arrêtèrent et il entendit vaguement une voix :

- Ne l'abîmez pas trop, rigola-t-elle sans aucune conviction.

- Trop tard, dit une autre en ricanant.

- Eh, il est quand même bandant ce bâtard. On pourrait en profiter un peu, proposa un autre d'une voix lubrique.

- Bonne idée, approuva une autre.

Malgré la douleur lancinante qui le traversait, Gabriel sut que là, il devait trouver quelque chose. La panique gagnait doucement du terrain et le calme se faisait rapidement la malle. Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il avait besoin d'un coup de main.

Il sentit alors un souffle de magie sous lui. Il reconnut immédiatement la magie du château, son château, qui semblait bouillir de rage :

« Aide moi. » Demanda-t-il dans une pensé.

La panique le prit totalement une seconde plus tard alors qu'il sentait les boutons de sa chemise commencer à sauter un à un.

Draco commençait à s'impatienter. Cette réunion s'éternisait vraiment trop à son goût. Le petit déjeuner avait déjà commencé depuis un moment et cela faisait des heures que Gabriel était partit. Il était silencieux et guettait la porte, attendant son petit ami.

Soudain, une vague de magie parcourut la grande salle. Une vague de magie que seul les Myrdiaël purent sentir. La magie du château. Ils se redressèrent tous d'un coup, se figeant, alors qu'ils recevaient le message de Poudlard. Leurs amis eurent beau les appeler, ils les ignorèrent tous. En une seconde ils surent : l'un d'entre eux était en danger et avait besoin d'aide. Gabriel.

Draco se leva d'un bond et parti en courant plus vite que l'éclair. Marcus Flint en fit de même, suivi de Cédric Diggory, d'Alexander Smith, un Myrdiaël Gryffondor de septième années et de Jordan Soyer, un septième année Serdaigle de leur peuple. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se concerter. C'était eux et c'est tout. Les cinq élèves se levant d'un bond pour détaler à toute allure surprirent toute la salle.

Les autres Myrdiaël se regardèrent, inquiets. Les étudiants qui n'avaient rien comprit à ce qui arrivait à leurs camarades pour qu'ils filent plus vite que le vent avec une expression de colère, d'angoisse et d'empressement, se regardèrent entre eux. Les amis du couple commencèrent à avoir sérieusement peur et ils se levèrent pour partir à leur suite voir ce qui se passait. Severus sorti discrètement, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas et il vit Minerva qui essayait de cacher son inquiétude.

Les cinq Myrdiaël qui étaient parti en courant, avançaient vite, suivant le chemin que la magie du château leur traçait. Un sentiment d'urgence les submergeait. Draco, courant en tête, baguette sortie comme tout les autres, était submergé par la peur et l'inquiétude. Pour que le château lui même les appelle, ça devait être vraiment urgent. Le chemin magique qui se traçait dans leurs esprits les mena rapidement devant une salle de classe inutilisée. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient emprunté des passages secrets qui s'étaient ouverts d'eux même pour les laisser passer, puis refermés après leur passage.

Sans attendre, Draco fit exploser la porte d'un sort et entra. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour devant la scène qu'il vit. Gabriel, en sang, une grimace de douleur au visage, plaqué au sol et entouré de six élèves qui le regardaient comme des loups affamés. Sa chemise était ouverte et on lui avait retiré son pantalon. Et visiblement, ils arrivaient juste à temps pour empêcher son boxer de suivre le même chemin.

Avec un cri de rage, Draco lança un sort qui envoya les six agresseurs faire un vol plané dans les bureaux un peu plus loin. Ils se relevèrent rapidement, pointant leurs baguettes sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il ne fallut pas trente secondes à Draco, Marcus, Cédric, Alexander et Jordan pour se débarrasser d'eux alors qu'ils étaient submergés par la haine à la vu de leur camarade dans cet état. Et la sensation était encore amplifiée par le fait qu'il s'agissait de leur prince mais ça, seul Draco le savait.

En quelques secondes, les six agresseurs étaient inconscients et un poil amoché.

- Marcus ! Appela Draco qui se jetait à genoux à côté de son petit ami. Envoie un message d'urgence à mon père en disant que Gabriel est blessé.

- Draco, on a pas le droit de...

- Fais le, ordonna-t-il en criant.

Marcus acquiesça et s'éloigna pour utiliser se sort spécial de leur peuple. Draco reporta alors son attention sur Gabriel alors que Cedric, Alexander et Jordan s'occupaient de saucissonner les six agresseurs. Le blond lança un « Finite incantatem » pour libérer son ange des sorts qui le tenait. Il retira le long manteau qu'il portait pour le couvrir.

- Gaby, est-ce que tu m'entend ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur lui.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et Draco appela de nouveau, de plus en plus inquiet :

- Gabriel ! Gabriel, tu m'entend ?

Le blond le vit entrouvrir son œil d'émeraude :

- Dray, souffla-t-il faiblement.

- Ça va aller. Je suis là c'est fini. Père va vite arriver avec Katia. En attendant, je veux que tu restes réveillé, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Le jeune prince fit un très léger signe de tête et le préfet des Serpentard lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Ça va aller, répéta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, voilà ! Je vous rappel encore une fois que le meurtre ou la torture de l'auteur risque de vous priver de la suite de l'histoire (rappelle-t-elle avec son sourire de Dragonneau sadique) alors on évite de me tuer pour cette fin de chapitre ! Cela mis à part, il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, qu'en pensez vous ? Petite review please !

Et à la semaine prochaine ! Audragon.


	18. Lucius Malfoy

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Excusez moi mais cette semaine je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions donc ce sera un petit avant propos cette fois. Vous me trouvez sadique parce que je me suis arrêté à un moment clef, mais vous ne vous êtes pas vu ! Vous m'avez fait peur avec vos menaces de mort et de torture (lol), je suis une petite joueuse comparé à certain. Heureusement, même s'il y en avait une partie pour moi, l'autre était pour les agresseurs de Gabriel. Voici donc la suite en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Bref, merci à tout les reviewers ! Big merci ! Je rappel que Harry Potter est le bébé de J. et pas le miens ! Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 18 :

Lucius Malfoy

Tout en continuant à parler doucement à son petit ami qui luttait pour rester éveillé, Draco l'observa pour analyser ses blessures. Marcus, Cédric, Alexander et Jordan se rapprochèrent, leurs tâches étant terminées. Gabriel avait les lèvres en sang, le sourcil visible ouvert et un coquard en formation. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer correctement et le blond pensa qu'il devait avoir une ou deux côtes cassées. Il avait des marques sur tout le corps et le prince des verts et argents grinça des dents.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, remarqua Cédric avec une inquiétude palpable.

- On ne peut pas le bouger tout de suite, intervint Draco qui avait grand peine à garder son calme. Gaby, il faut que tu me dises où tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en se penchant vers lui.

Le jeune prince allongé au sol avait mal, très mal. Il luttait désespérément pour rester conscient et comprendre ce que lui disait Draco. Lorsqu'il lui demanda où il avait mal, il était capable de répondre. Nikolaï lui avait appris qu'il était important de toujours savoir dans quel état on était et de savoir le déterminer si ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui avait dit que sa vie pouvait en dépendre sur un champs de bataille et il lui avait expliqué pourquoi. Depuis, Gabriel avait apprit à toujours connaître l'état de son corps et ce peu importe la situation. Il répondit, grimaçant à la douleur de ses côtes :

- J'ai pris un coup violent à la tête, dit-il d'une voix basse et enrouée.

Autour de lui, tous avaient fait silence et l'écoutaient.

- J'ai pris un coup dans le dos. Dray, je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes, dit-il alors qu'une quinte de toux le prenait.

Il serra les dents et grimaça de douleur. Draco lui caressa la joue, se forçant au calme :

- Doucement Gaby. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Katia a soigné tes jambes une fois, elle le fera une deuxième fois, ce n'est peut-être rien, assura-t-il. Tu sais si tu as d'autre blessures ?

- Je ne peux pas les bouger mais je les sens toujours, reprit-il laborieusement d'une voix à peine audible. J'ai le genoux droit déboîté. Deux côtes cassées, deux de celles qui l'avaient déjà été. Fracture au bras gauche et jambe gauche au tibia. Et j'ai mal partout, termina-t-il.

- Bon, alors..., commença le blond.

Il fut interrompu par Severus qui déboula dans la pièce. Il regarda d'abord les six agresseurs ficelés un peu plus loin puis il tomba sur Gabriel et écarquilla les yeux. Marcus, Cédric, Alexander et Jordan se levèrent pour faire barrage entre le professeur et leur ami blessé. Ils n'étaient pas au courant que le maître des potions était un allié de leur peuple et pensaient toujours qu'il était un mangemort.

- Écartez-vous, c'est un allié, signala Draco sans quitter des yeux son amour qui luttait toujours pour rester éveillé.

Ils s'exécutèrent, restant cependant surprit à la nouvelle. Severus s'avança et s'agenouilla près du jeune homme.

- Gabriel, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune prince dirigea son regard vers lui.

- Severus, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

- Il a pas mal de blessures, le renseigna Draco. Son dos est touché. Il ne peut plus bouger ses jambes Severus mais il les sent toujours. Coup à la tête. Genoux droit déboîté. Côtes, bras gauche et jambe gauche cassés. J'ai déjà fait prévenir mon père. Il sera là dans quelques minutes avec Katia. On ne peut pas le bouger comme ça si on ne sait pas ce qu'il a au dos. J'allais lui jeter un sort de stase avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Bien faites Draco, répondit Severus.

- Écoutes moi Gabriel, commença le préfet verts et argents en le regardant. Je vais te lancer le sort de stase de Katia. Comme ça on pourra te bouger sans aggraver tes blessures.

Gabriel hocha une fois de la tête et le blond jeta le sort qu'il avait appris avec la médicomage de sa famille justement pour ce genre de situation. Il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à s'en servir. Pendant ce temps, Severus donnait des instructions aux quatre autres garçon.

- Monsieur Flint, allez chercher les Malfoy qui vont arriver et conduisez les à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Diggory, allez avertir le professeur McGonagall. Et vous messieurs Smith et Soyer vous allez me surveiller cette bandes de vermisseaux, dit-il avec un signe de tête pour le groupe d'agresseurs.

- Draco ? Appela Marcus.

- Faîtes ce qu'il dit, répondit le blond sans détourner le regard de Gabriel. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

Les quatre autre s'exécutèrent alors. Severus se retourna alors vers son filleul.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui.

- Je vais t'aider à le redresser on ne peut pas le faire léviter avec le sort de stase. Je suis désolé Gabriel mais ça risque d'être douloureux, dit-il doucement en regardant le jeune homme.

- C'est rien, bredouilla celui-ci. J'ai...

- Si tu dit que tu as l'habitude, je ne répond plus de rien, stoppa Draco.

Alexander et Jordan qui étaient encore là et qui écoutaient furent surpris d'entendre cela. Ils étaient tout aussi étonnés de voir Snape aussi gentil. Mais ils concentrèrent de nouveau leurs regards sur Gabriel alors que Draco et son parrain le redressaient doucement, lui tirant cependant une grimace de douleur alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement entre ses dents. Le prince des Serpentard le prit le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras et Severus l'y aida, entourant le jeune homme du manteau du blond.

Instinctivement, Gabriel agrippa la chemise de son petit ami d'une main. Draco resserra une étreinte douce autour de lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Ça ira vite mieux.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pieux dans le cœur à chaque fois qu'il entendait la respiration faible et sifflante de Gabriel. Il serra les dents en tentant de refréner sa colère, mais celle-ci fut balayée par l'inquiétude alors que son ange avait les traits figé dans une expression de souffrance.

- Allons-y, lança Severus. Nous allons marcher doucement pour éviter les chocs.

Draco acquiesça et Snape le devança. Ils sortirent de la salle, le préfet des Serpentard tenant précieusement son petit ami contre lui, essayant par tout les moyens de rendre le voyage le plus confortable possible pour lui. Son cœur se brisait à chaque fois qu'il baissait le regard sur Gabriel qui se mordait la lèvre furieusement pour retenir ses gémissements. Il finit par enfouir son visage contre son épaule et Draco déposa un nouveau baiser dans ses cheveux, murmurant de réconfortantes paroles à son oreille. Il marchait derrière le maître des potions qui lui ouvrait la route en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

- Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Fit soudain la voix de Minerva.

Snape s'arrêta et Draco en fit de même restant cependant agacé de ne pas pouvoir continuer à avancer.

- Monsieur Malfoy a été attaqué par un groupe d'élève Minerva, annonça-t-il.

Draco ne voyait rien caché derrière son parrain mais il devina au ton formel qu'il avait utilisé que la sous directrice n'était pas seule. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour observer et vit que de nombreux élèves et professeurs étaient là. Il y eu une exclamation générale lorsqu'ils virent Gabriel dans les bras du blond.

- Par Merlin, s'exclama Minerva.

- Messieurs Smith et Soyer gardent les fautifs dans une salle un peu plus loin, renseigna Snape. Monsieur Diggory pourra vous y conduire, dit-il en avisant le jeune homme aux côtés des professeurs. J'accompagne Monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

Sur ses paroles, il se remit en route et Draco le suivit immédiatement, son attention entièrement focalisée sur Gabriel. Tout le monde s'écarta pour les laisser passer alors que Minerva ordonnait aux élèves de retourner à leurs occupations avant de suivre Cédric. Le prince des Serpentard perçu les regards inquiets des verts et argents sur lui mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

Il fallut un long moment à Snape et Draco pour atteindre tranquillement l'infirmerie avançant lentement pour éviter les chocs à Gabriel. Car, même si le sort de stase avait stabilisé ses blessures, il ne lui évitait pas la douleur. Une fois enfin arrivé dans la pièce, le préfet des Serpentard se dirigea vers un lit tout au fond de la salle alors que madame Pomfresh arrivait vers eux. Le blond déposa précautionneusement son petit ami sur le matelas, rechignant à le lâcher mais sachant qu'il serait définitivement mieux allongé dans le lit. Il resta cependant collé à lui, s'allongeant à moitié à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui parlant doucement.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha mais elle reçut un regard noir du blond.

- Vous ne le touchez pas. Notre médicomage arrive, dit-il.

- Mais enfin monsieur Malfoy, s'indigna-t-elle, écartez vous immédiatement !

- Certainement pas, asséna Draco dont l'instinct protecteur était plus que exacerbé.

Et ce, non seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus mais aussi parce qu'en tant que Myrdiaël, il se devait de protéger son prince de sa vie s'il le fallait. Et ces deux faits ne faisait qu'amplifier son besoin de protéger Gabriel. Il n'y avait que Katia qui avait sa confiance pour le soigner. Le visage de l'infirmière rougit de colère mais Severus vint se poster devant elle :

- Les antécédents médicaux de monsieur Malfoy sont compliqués, commença-t-il plus calmement. Vous ne pouvez pas le soigner sans les connaître. Et c'est une consigne de son père. Sa médicomage sera là d'une minute à l'autre et un sort de stase lui a été lancé.

- Bon, si vous le dîtes Severus, répondit-elle énervée.

Elle sursauta violemment quand la porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre les murs et se retourna vivement.

Lucius venait à peine de quitter son fils que moins d'une petite heure plus tard il recevait un appel d'urgence de la part de Marcus Flint lui disant que Gabriel était blessé. Il était alors en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Narcissa et elle avait aussi perçu le message. Ils s'étaient levé d'un bond alors que les hypothèses les plus folles tournaient dans leurs têtes, l'inquiétude montant en flèche. Le couple avait transplané pour aller chez Katia qui les accompagna immédiatement en entendant que Gabriel été blessé. Tout trois transplanèrent alors devant le portail de l'école. Sans un mot ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin menant au château, avançant comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à croiser Marcus Flint qui venait à leur rencontre. Celui-ci leur raconta rapidement alors qu'ils courraient presque vers le château. La colère du couple irradia autour d'eux et ils firent une peur bleue aux élèves qu'ils croisèrent sur leur route. S'il n'avait pas été urgent d'aller voir Gabriel, ils se seraient sûrement arrêtés pour dire un mot au fils Potter qu'ils croisèrent, mais il avaient plus urgent à faire. Aussi ils reprirent leur chemin vers l'infirmerie et Lucius ne s'embêta pas à être délicat avec la porte lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Il l'ouvrit en grand et entra, suivi de Narcissa et Katia. Il s'arrêta un instant et balaya la pièce du regard alors que tous ceux qui étaient présents se tournèrent vers lui. Il tomba presque immédiatement sur le regard implorant et inquiet de Draco.

- Père, appela-t-il avec un certain soulagement.

Les trois nouveaux venus se précipitèrent et Narcissa sursauta en arrivant au chevet de son fils adoptif, se penchant sur lui en se postant en face de Draco.

- Par Merlin, Gabriel, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Katia, appela-t-elle ensuite.

La médicomage s'approcha immédiatement. Draco et sa mère reculèrent mais le blond continua à tenir la main de son petit ami. Katia commença son travail alors que Lucius discutait avec Severus en regardant son fils de loin, inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il a été attaqué par une bande de six élèves de sixième et septième année. Je n'en sais pas plus, tout était déjà fini quand je suis arrivé. Draco et les autres s'en étaient déjà chargés. Minerva s'occupe des coupables.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Dumbledore fit son apparition, accompagné de Minerva, Lily, James et d'autres professeurs. D'un coup de baguette, Lucius ferma les rideaux autour du lit de Gabriel, cachant par la même occasion Draco et Katia. Narcissa revint au près de son mari en voyant arriver le groupe, tout deux se tenant telle une barrière entre le lit où se trouvait leur fils et le groupe de nouveaux venus.

- Vous avez déjà été prévenu ! S'étonna Lily en avisant le couple blond avec une grimace.

- Mes fils portent tout deux un bijou qui m'avertit immédiatement s'ils sont blessés ou malade, mentit Lucius la voix maîtrisée, alors oui je suis déjà au courant. Et je suis venu tout de suite avec ma médicomage.

- Madame Pomfresh aurait très bien pu s'en occuper, intervint James. Inutile d'étaler votre... richesse en amenant un médicomage personnel.

- Monsieur Potter, répondit calmement Lucius en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge, ce que je fais et comment je le fais ne vous regarde pas. Madame Pomfresh n'aurait pas pu soigner Gabriel correctement puisqu'elle ne connaît pas ses antécédents. S'il marche avec une canne, il y a une raison. Sans connaître ses anciens problèmes, les soins auraient pu faire plus de dégâts que de bien. Mais ça ne vous regarde pas, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi mon fils et en sang sur ce lit ? Cria-t-il presque en se tournant vers le directeur.

- Sûrement une querelle d'adolescent qui a dégénéré, supposa Dumbledore d'une voix légère.

- Une querelle d'adolescent ! Cria Draco en rejoignant ses parents. Ils étaient à six contre un. On lui avait lancé un sort de confusion, un silencio et on l'avait enchaîné au sol avec la magie. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Quand Marcus, Cédric, Alexander, Jordan et moi sommes arrivés, ils s'apprêtaient a le violer ! Hurla-t-il fou de rage. Osez encore me dire que ce n'était qu'une simple querelle d'adolescent, défia-t-il. C'était une attaque en règle !

Un lourd silence tomba vite coupé par Lucius qui parla d'une voix dangereuse et basse :

- Je veux que les responsables soient arrêtés et j'irais porter plainte contre eux au ministère.

- Allons, nous pouvons sûrement régler ça amicalement, glissa le directeur.

- Régler ça amicalement, reprit Lucius avec un sourire sans joie. Mon fils est en sang sur un lit, il s'est fait agresser et il aurait pu mourir et ils ont failli... Hors de question de régler ça amicalement, grogna-t-il férocement. Les responsables seront enfermés, et je veillerais à ce qu'ils le soient. Et je veux qu'une enquête soit menée pour savoir s'il n'y a pas d'autre élèves impliqués, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux Potter. Et soyez heureux que je ne fasse que ça.

- Inutile d'aller aussi loin, répondit James.

- Je trouve cela parfaitement utile et justifié, contra Lucius. S'il s'agissait de votre...fils vous...

- Mon fils aurait sut se défendre lui, coupa l'homme, plutôt que de se laisser faire...

- Je vous interdit de parler ainsi de mon fils ! S'écria Narcissa furieuse et semblant bien plus effrayante que son mari.

- Là n'est pas la question, intervint Minerva d'une voix calme, et veuillez garder vos remarques pour vous James. Ils étaient à six contre un.

- Je suis d'accord avec Lucius, coupa Severus. Les coupables doivent être puni de manière exemplaire. Cela aurait pu très mal se terminer.

- Évidemment que vous êtes d'accord avec lui, aucun de vos Serpentard n'est impliqué, souligna Lily, si ça avait été le cas...

- Aucun Serpentard ne tomberait assez bas pour faire une telle chose, s'insurgea Draco.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne laisserais pas un seul de ceux qui ont attaqué mon fils s'en sortir ainsi, tonna Lucius. Si vous ne faîte rien Dumbledore, je le ferais moi même et je vous attaquerais en prime. Et je gagnerais, soyez en sûr.

- Est-ce une menace ? S'énerva James.

- Un avertissement. On ne touche pas à ma famille, répondit l'homme blond.

- Monsieur Malfoy, intervint Katia.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Lucius en se tournant vers elle.

- Il a plusieurs fractures. Ce sont certaines de ses anciennes blessures qui ont cédé de nouveau. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à les soigner cette fois-ci. Il a aussi eu un genoux déboîté et il a prit un violent coup à la tête. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pu se défendre, il devait avoir même du mal à penser tout cour.

- Et pour ses jambes ? Demanda Draco. Il ne pouvait plus les bouger tout à l'heure.

- Ça va aller. Il a prit un coup dans le dos qui a provoqué une pression sur sa colonne au même endroit que la dernière fois mais c'est sans gravité. Ça n'a pas causé trop de dommages, il va juste avoir besoin de quelques jours pour récupérer.

Draco soupira de soulagement, il avait vraiment crut que cette fois il ne remarcherait pas.

- Il s'en sort bien, ça va aller. Il va juste devoir se reposer mais ça aurait pu être très grave. Il a eu énormément de chance avec cette blessure dans le dos. Il aurait pu perdre ses jambes cette fois.

- Que Merlin soit loué, souffla Narcissa.

- Hors de question de régler ça amicalement, affirma de nouveau Lucius en se tournant vers le directeur.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, abdiqua celui-ci avant de sortir l'air pincé.

Les autres professeurs le suivirent et il ne resta bientôt plus que les Malfoy, Katia, Severus et Minerva dans l'infirmerie.

- Comment une telle chose a put arriver ? Gabriel sait se défendre mieux que cela tout de même, remarqua la professeur de métamorphose avec confusion.

- Nous venions de sortir d'une réunion avec le conseil, répondit Lucius d'une voix assez basse.

- Une réunion avec le conseil ! S'étonna Minerva. Comment vous... ?

- C'est un secret, répondit le blond. Quoi qu'il en soit nous avions discuté de sujets peu réjouissants. Gabriel devait être préoccupé et plongé dans ses pensées quand il a été attaqué. Et pour le peu qu'il ai été sonné dés le début...

- Il n'a pas pu réagir, termina la veille femme.

- C'est sûrement ça, confirma Lucius.

Draco retourna alors au chevet de Gabriel qui était toujours éveillé bien qu'il ne semble pas très concentré. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur et lui offrit un sourire.

- Dray, appela doucement Gabriel.

- Je suis là, répondit-il. Dort un peu maintenant, tu en as besoin.

- Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda le jeune prince dans un murmure fatigué.

- Bien sûr.

Draco s'installa à côté de lui dans le lit et l'attira dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Dort maintenant, je reste là, dit-il en remontant la couverture sur Gabriel.

Il l'enferma ensuite dans ses bras alors qu'il s'endormait déjà contre son torse. Narcissa conjura un siège, s'installa au chevet de son fils et Lucius vint se poster à côté d'elle. Katia s'installa un peu plus loin décrétant qu'elle resterait jusqu'à se que Gabriel soit de nouveau sur ses pieds. Les deux professeurs prirent congé, décidant qu'il valait mieux les laisser tranquille.

- Severus, appela Lucius juste avant que celui-ci ne sorte, peux-tu demander à Marcus, Cédric, Alexander et Jordan de venir nous voir ?

Le maître des potions acquiesça et sorti. Lucius se tourna vers Gabriel et le regarda un moment avant de poser des sorts d'intimité et de silence autour d'eux.

- Comment as tu sut qu'il était en danger ? Demanda-t-il à son fils.

- C'est le château qui nous a appelé. Je n'avais jamais senti ça. Il y a eu une vague de magie dans la grande salle, les Myrdiaël l'ont tous senti. On a su immédiatement que Gabriel était en danger. Poudlard nous a désigné tout les cinq pour aller l'aider. On a courut en suivant la magie du château. Maintenant que j'y pense, il nous a ouvert plusieurs passages secrets pour aller plus vite et on est arrivé devant la salle.

- Bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux révéler aux autres de l'école qui est Gabriel. On va déjà le dire à Marcus, Cédric, Alexander et Jordan, ils le méritent. Pour les autres, on le laissera décider quand il se réveillera. Il ne faut pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Après tout, les Myrdiaël n'étaient pas bêtes. Ils demanderaient des explications après ce qu'il s'était produit avec la magie du château. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les quatre autres étudiants qui avaient sauvé Gabriel n'arrivent. Lucius assura ses sorts d'intimités et de silences autour d'eux alors qu'ils avançaient vers leur jeune prince caché. Ils se postèrent en ligne au bout du lit et regardèrent Gabriel dormir contre Draco avec inquiétude.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Cédric.

- Ça va, ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit Lucius. Il va juste devoir se reposer quelques jours. Je vous remercie tout les quatre de vous être porté à son secoure avec Draco.

- C'est normal, dit Alexander. Et puis nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchit.

- Monsieur Malfoy, intervint Marcus, je m'excuse d'avoir utilisé le sort d'appel d'urgence. Je sais qu'on n'en a pas le droit sauf pour les cas vraiment extrêmes mais...

- Ne t'excuses pas Marcus. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et puis c'est Draco qui te l'a demandé. De toute façon, c'était un cas extrême, remarqua-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tout les quatre et c'est vraiment très important.

Les quatre jeunes hommes le regardèrent avec sérieux, attendant la suite.

- Vous avez du remarquer que la magie du château à commencer à s'éveiller, commença-t-il.

- Oui, nous l'avons tous sentit, répondit Jordan.

- Surtout depuis que Gabriel est là, remarqua Marcus.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, semblant se rendre compte de ce fait pour la première fois.

- C'est vrai, souffla Cédric.

- Il y a une raison à ça, reprit Lucius en attirant de nouveau leur attention. Il y a une chose qu'on ne vous a pas dit à propos de Gabriel. Il n'est pas seulement un Myrdiaël, il est notre prince, le descendant de Merlin, annonça-t-il.

Il marqua une pause alors que les quatre étudiants s'étaient figés, leurs regards vissés sur le jeune prince.

- C'est pour cela que le château s'éveille depuis qu'il est là, pour ça qu'il vous a appelé à son secoure, Poudlard reconnaît son maître. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il dirige notre peuple maintenant. Si on ne vous l'a jamais dit c'est parce que Gabriel voulait d'abord vous rencontrer personnellement avant de vous le dire. Mais avec ce qui vient de se produire, j'estime que vous avez le droit de le savoir.

Il se tut et les quatre étudiants restèrent juste figés à regarder Gabriel qui dormait toujours dans les bras de Draco.

- Ne le dîtes pas encore aux autres, il le fera lui même lorsqu'il se réveillera.

- D'accord, bredouilla Cédric, mais est-ce qu'on doit... ? Enfin, je veux dire, faire quelque chose de spécial quand il est là ou... ? Doit-on appliquer le protocole ?

- Comportez vous simplement comme vous le faîtes d'habitude, répondit Lucius. Ça ne change rien.

- Ne changez rien, il n'aime pas les manières formelles, ajouta Draco avec un sourire. Et il ne veut pas être traité autrement que les autres. Il y aura des cas où les manières formelles seront de rigueur mais pas toujours et ne vous en faîtes pas, lorsque ce sera nécessaire, vous le sentirez tout de suite.

- J'aimerais juste que vous veillez sur lui, demanda Lucius. Il n'a déjà pas eu une vie facile, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de nouveau une telle chose, il y a déjà eu beaucoup trop, dit-il avec amertume en reportant son regard sur Gabriel.

- On le fera monsieur Malfoy, confirma Alexander.

Les quatre élèves restèrent discuter avec le chef de famille qui était responsable d'eux. S'installant un peu à l'écart, Lucius leur donna des nouvelles de ce qui se passait en dehors de l'école et ils parlèrent un peu de choses et d'autres.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Narcissa interrompit les discussions :

- Les enfants, allez manger à présent. Il est l'heure, signala-t-elle doucement.

- Je reste là, intervint Draco qui serrait toujours son petit ami dans ses bras.

- Il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment. Vous pouvez allez manger tranquille Draco, intervint Katia. Je vais veiller sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas faim, rétorqua le blond.

- Draco, commença Lucius d'une voix douce mais ferme, il n'aimerait pas que tu fasses ça. Vas manger. Tu reviendras ensuite et puis vos amis doivent s'inquiéter.

Le jeune blond regarda un instant Gabriel et se dit qu'il se ferait crier dessus s'il sautait un repas pour rester avec lui. Il soupira et installa délicatement son ange sur les oreillers en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller. Sous les regards attendrit des présents, il remit tendrement ses cheveux en place et déposa un baiser sur son front en s'écartant.

- Je reviens dés que j'ai fini, prévint-il.

Ses parents lui sourirent puis les cinq élèves se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle. À leur entrée, tout le monde se tourna vers eux. On se souvenait encore de les avoir vu partir en courant au petit déjeuner. Puis le bruit avait courut dans toute l'école que Gabriel avait été agressé. Draco et Marcus se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentard alors que les autres se séparaient aussi pour rejoindre leurs amis. À peine les deux verts et argents furent assis que tout leurs camarades leur sautaient dessus. Leur préfet ramena vite le silence :

- Oui Gabriel a été attaqué, oui il est blessé et oui il va bien maintenant, renseigna-t-il avec un soupir.

- Est-ce qu'on sait qui a fait ça ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui et mon père se charge déjà de s'assurer qu'ils seront puni comme il se doit.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ? Demanda Théodore.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Demain s'il va mieux. Pas avant, répondit-il.

- Il est gravement blessé ? Demanda Blaise.

Draco n'avait pas envie de répondre à leurs questions. Il était juste sur les nerfs et pressé de retourner à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur Gabriel. La question de Blaise l'obligeait à se remémorer l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé et il ne voulait pas. Rien que de penser qu'il avait laissé son petit ami être de nouveau blessé... il en tremblait. Il détourna le regard et se mit à manger désirant vite finir son repas et ignora les autres. Quelques seconde plus tard, il en eut assez et se leva pour repartir vers l'infirmerie en mangeant un petit pain qu'il avait emmené.

Blaise se tourna vers Marcus, le regard interrogatif. Et celui-ci eu un sourire sans joie avant de répondre aux Serpentard qui attendaient tous :

- Excusez le. Je crois que ça l'a pas mal secoué, dit-il en regardant le blond partir en courant presque. Gabriel était dans un sale état quand on est arrivé, commença-t-il. Ils se sont jeté à six contre lui. Il avait une jambe, un bras et deux côtes cassées, un genoux déboîté et il s'était fait tabasser.

Tout les Serpentard serrèrent les dents de colère. Comment pouvait-on s'attaquer aussi sauvagement à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Gabriel ? Gabriel qui en plus subissait un handicap qui l'empêchait de se défendre. S'ils avaient eu les responsables sous la mains, on aurait eu de bonnes raisons de les prendre pour des mangemort cette fois.

- La médicomage des Malfoy est là pour s'occuper de lui et les parents de Draco sont là aussi. Vu comment monsieur Malfoy est en colère, je n'aimerais pas faire parti de ceux qui s'en sont prit à son fils, expliqua Marcus. La médicomage a dit qu'il lui faudrait quelques jours pour récupérer.

Draco resta toute l'après-midi à l'infirmerie, assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de son ange et lui tenant la main. Le regardant dormir paisiblement et scrutant le moindre signe de malaise qui aurait pu passer sur son visage. Les images de Gabriel en sang tournaient dans sa tête furieusement, se superposant aux images de lui couvert de bandages et immobilisé datant de plus de deux ans. Leur parents étaient partis discuter avec Severus et Katia était allée prendre l'air. Il était presque l'heure du repas quand Gabriel commença à remuer. Draco se redressa et lui laissa le temps de se réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son œil vert et qu'il tourna la tête vers lui, le blond lui sourit amoureusement.

- Salut toi, dit-il doucement.

- Salut, répondit Gabriel la voix pâteuse.

- Comment te sent tu ?

- Je suis engourdi et fatigué. Mais ça va.

- Katia a soigné toutes tes blessures mais elle a dit que tu devais te reposer quelques jours, informa-t-il.

- Tu peux venir plus près s'il te plaît, demanda Gabriel d'une petite voix.

Immédiatement, Draco vint s'installer à côté de lui sur le matelas et il l'attira dans ses bras. Gabriel se roula en boule contre lui alors qu'il l'avait enfermé dans une étreinte douce et rassurante. Le prince des Serpentard déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et lui caressa le dos lentement.

- J'ai eu tellement peur Dray. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, parler ou réfléchir et ils voulaient... ils voulaient..., il s'arrêta et se blottit un peu plus contre sa source de réconfort en tremblant un peu.

- Chut, souffla Draco en lui caressant les cheveux et en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. C'est fini maintenant. Père va les faire enfermer et je ne laisserais personne te toucher. Tu es en sécurité.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher Dray.

- Je serais venu plus vite si j'avais sut et je viendrais toujours te chercher, où que tu sois.

- Je t'aime Dray, murmura Gabriel.

- Moi aussi je t'aime comme un fou, répondit Draco qui sentit alors son petit ami se détendre un peu.

Il passa un long moment à câliner son ange, bien heureux de le voir de nouveau éveillé et sans blessure physique. C'est presque une heure plus tard que le couple Malfoy et Katia refirent leur apparition. Narcissa eu un immense sourire en le voyant éveillé.

- Comment te sent tu mon poussin ? Demanda-t-elle alors que le jeune prince s'écartait un peu de Draco.

- Ça va. Merci Katia, dit-il en regardant la médicomage avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est rien Gabriel. Et puis c'est mon travail.

- Gabriel, je dois te prévenir que j'ai dit à Marcus, Cédric, Alexander et Jordan qui tu étais vraiment, annonça Lucius.

- Je comptais leur dire bientôt de toute façon et, ils étaient avec toi non. Quand tu es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Draco.

- Oui, ils étaient avec moi. Ils m'ont aidé à te sauver, informa le blond.

- Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de les remercier, remarqua-t-il. Nikolaï va être en colère contre moi quand il va apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il avec un sourire un peu amère.

- Et pourquoi serait-il en colère ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Je me suis fais avoir comme un débutant, expliqua-t-il alors.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Poussa doucement Lucius.

- Quand la réunion s'est terminée, commença-t-il doucement, je suis retourné aux cachots pour me changer et ensuite je suis allé vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. J'étais en train de réfléchir et je n'ai pas remarqué que j'étais suivi. Je ne m'en suivi aperçut que quand j'ai prit le premier sort. J'ai fait un vol plané et j'ai percuté une statue. C'est là que je me suis blessé au dos et à la tête. Je n'arrivais plus trop à réfléchir alors j'ai voulut appelé Naël mais ils m'ont lancé un silencio et un sort de confusion, dit-il en marquant une petite pause. Ils m'ont traîné je ne sais où, dans une salle de classe vide je crois. Ils ont voulut prendre ma baguette, ils n'ont pas réussi, expliqua-t-il en touchant son brassard. Il y en a un qui m'a attrapé par le col et qui m'a soulevé du sol, il s'est prit mon poing en pleine figure. Je lui ai déboîté la mâchoire et ils m'ont enchaîner au sol. Ensuite, ils... ils se sont bien défouler sur moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire du tout, je n'arrivais même plus à me souvenir du sort le plus simple. Après, ils ont commencé à dire qu'ils voulaient... qu'ils voulaient..., il hésita un instant puis il reprit rassuré par la main de Draco qui jouait dans ses cheveux, j'ai paniqué. Et puis j'ai senti la magie du château en dessous de moi, elle bouillait de colère. Je lui ai demandé de m'aider et quelques minutes plus tard Draco et arrivé, termina-t-il.

Autour de lui, tous avaient du mal à conserver leur calme. Gabriel était leur petit protégé et ce qui venait de se passer les ramenait plus de deux ans en arrière lorsque le jeune prince était arrivé au manoir Malfoy. Ils se souvenaient tous du garçon immobilisé sur le lit à baldaquin et souffrant en silence. Jamais plus ils ne voulaient revoir une telle chose. Draco se rapprocha de nouveau de son ange et l'enferma dans ses bras et celui-ci ne protesta pas, au contraire.

- Je m'occupe de faire punir les coupables Gabriel, annonça Lucius. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu ne les reverra même plus à Poudlard. Hors de question qu'ils restent à l'école après une telle chose.

Gabriel acquiesça simplement, offrant un sourire à son père et le remerciant silencieusement de gérer cela pour lui.

- Savez vous s'il serait possible que cette attaque ai été commanditée par quelqu'un ? Demanda ensuite l'homme en regardant ses fils.

- S'il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça, c'est Potter, répondit Draco avec dégoût. Presque tout le monde apprécie Gabriel dans l'école maintenant. Sauf les Potter et ceux qui les suivent. Encore hier soir, Abel s'est fait humilié après avoir fait une mauvaise blague à Gabriel et ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui se sont chargé de le venger. Des gens de sa propre maison, Gryffondor en plus, qui vous attaque pour défendre un Serpentard, c'est vexant je suppose.

- Si c'est lui qui est derrière tous ça, on aura du mal à le confondre. Dumbledore le protégera et en plus, il n'a rien fait en personne, remarqua Narcissa.

- Non, c'est vrai. Si c'est lui, on ne l'aura pas aussi facilement, confirma Gabriel.

- Ça viendra. Ça c'est sûr, affirma Lucius.

Gabriel se mit à bailler et Katia intervint :

- Je pense qu'il serait temps que vous mangiez un peu pour ensuite vous reposer.

- Katia a raison, appuya Narcissa, tu as besoin de repos mon poussin.

Sur ces mots, Draco aida son petit ami à se redresser et il cala les oreillers dans son dos pour le mettre à l'aise. Katia amena le repas qu'elle avait demandé aux elfes de maison.

- Tu devrais aller manger aussi Dray, signala Gabriel.

- Je reviens ensuite, répondit celui-ci.

Il embrassa rapidement le jeune prince puis il fila en courant amusant tout les présents. L'adolescent commença alors son repas sans vraiment avoir d'appétit, comme d'habitude.

- Je vais devoir rester ici cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

- Et bien, il faut que vous vous reposiez, signala Katia.

- Mais je vais être tout seul et Méli est dans la chambre de Dray.

- J'ai dit qu'il fallait que vous vous reposiez. Vous pouvez très bien le faire dans votre dortoir si vous le voulez, reprit-elle en recevant un immense sourire, je n'y vois aucun inconvénients si vous faîtes bien attention à ne pas vous fatiguer puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de d'avantage de soins.

- Merci, répondit le jeune homme. Je ferais attention.

- De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu vas avoir Draco sur le dos pendant un moment, ricana Narcissa.

- Je vais prévenir madame Pomfresh que vous sortirez de l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, annonça Katia en se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'infirmière qu'elle avait réussit à calmer en lui expliquant la situation du jeune homme en se servant de l'excuse d'un grave accident.

Lorsque Gabriel eut terminé son repas, il discuta encore un peu avec ses parents. Puis Lucius le prit dans ses bras, l'enroulant dans une couverture :

- Je vais te ramener au dortoir, annonça-t-il. Le repas dans la grande salle doit-être terminé maintenant et tes amis seront sûrement dans la salle commune bientôt.

Gabriel approuva d'un signe de tête alors qu'il était soulevé de son lit sans aucune difficulté. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père avec un léger sourire. Il se sentait toujours bien avec Lucius et aujourd'hui il savait ce que c'était vraiment d'avoir un père. Il adorait ça. Narcissa veilla à ce qu'il soit bien couvert puis ils se mirent en route pour les cachots. Il rencontrèrent Draco une minute plus tard alors que celui-ci revenait vers l'infirmerie. Il eut un immense sourire lorsqu'il apprit que son amour pouvait rentrer au dortoir.

Ils commencèrent bientôt à croiser quelques élèves qui regardèrent, étonnés, le chef de la famille Malfoy porter son fils qui somnolait dans ses bras, enroulé dans une couverture. Personne n'aurait pensé que Lucius était ce genre de parent à serrer son enfant dans ses bras de manière protectrice. Ils auraient plutôt pensé qu'il aurait appelé des domestiques pour déplacer Gabriel. Mais non. D'ailleurs tout le monde se souvenait de l'entrée fracassante du blond dans l'école le matin même et tout le monde se rappelait de sa fureur. Il était évident qu'il ne faisait pas bon être l'ennemi de sa famille. C'est intimidés que les étudiants regardèrent passer les Malfoy.

Bientôt, Lucius du s'arrêter quand deux roux parfaitement identiques les abordèrent :

- Excusez-nous monsieur Malfoy, commença George d'une voix polie.

- Nous voulions savoir comment va Gabriel ? Demanda Fred.

- Alexander nous a dit que ça allait mais..., continua le premier.

- Nous voulions être sûr, termina le second.

Narcissa sourit devant l'apparente inquiétude des deux Gryffondor. De leur côté les jumeaux s'étonnèrent un peu de ne pas avoir reçu la moindre grimace de dégoût ou le plus petit regard noir. Les Malfoy commençaient sérieusement à s'éloigner de l'image qu'ils s'en faisaient. Jamais il n'auraient crut voir Lucius Malfoy tenant quelqu'un comme il le faisait avec son fils adoptif.

- Fred, George, fit soudain la voix du jeune prince qui avait relevé la tête en entendant ses amis, je vais bien ne vous en faîtes pas, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Fred.

- Parce que ça n'a pas l'air, remarqua George.

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Je serais sur pied dans quelques jours, dit-il d'une voix fatigué.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Fred.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose..., continua son frère.

- N'hésites pas, terminèrent-il en cœur.

- Merci, c'est sympa, remercia Gabriel.

- De rien, dirent-ils. Veilles bien sur lui petit dragon, lancèrent-ils à Draco avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça! S'énerva le dit petit dragon sous les sourires de son ange et de sa mère.

Les jumeaux avaient dut réussir à casser la glace car après leur départ d'autres élèves osèrent enfin s'approcher de Lucius pour demander des nouvelles de leur ami. Le couple Malfoy se réjouit de voir venir des élèves de toutes les maisons, certains Myrdiaël d'autre pas. Cependant, Draco et son père finirent par en avoir assez d'être constamment arrêté alors que Gabriel s'endormait littéralement dans les bras de Lucius. Les deux Malfoy ressortirent alors leur plus beaux regards glaçant et dans un bel ensemble père, fils, ils dissuadèrent d'autres élèves de venir les déranger. Narcissa les suivait amusé et en même temps bien heureuse de pouvoir enfin atteindre les cachots pour remettre Gabriel au lit.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune alors que tout les regards se dirigeaient vers eux et plus particulièrement vers Gabriel. Lucius n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il déposa délicatement son fils sur le lit. Narcissa le couvrit et remit ses cheveux en place. Le jeune homme s'était déjà endormit et respirait doucement. La mère embrassa son front puis elle se leva et vint prendre Draco dans ses bras avec tendresse. Le blond lui rendit son étreinte.

- Faîtes attention à vous, pria-t-elle.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas mère. Une telle chose ne se reproduira pas. C'est promit. Je ferais plus attention, répondit le jeune homme.

- Ce qui s'est produit n'est pas de ta faute, rassura sa mère en sentant une pointe de culpabilité dans sa voix.

Elle s'écarta et pris son visage entre ses mains :

- Tu as comprit ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, reprit-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et elle lui sourit. Elle embrassa sa joue :

- Fait attention à toi mon fils, termina-t-elle.

- Je le ferais mère, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et je veillerais aussi sur Gabriel.

Elle s'écarta et Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule de son héritier. Il la serra doucement avec affection.

- Nous devons rentrer mais au moindre problème, n'hésites pas à m'appeler. Prenez soin de vous.

Draco acquiesça avec un sourire. Les deux parents dirent au revoir à leurs fils puis ils quittèrent les cachots. Le blond ne les raccompagna pas, pas plus qu'il ne quitta la chambre. Il se contenta de mettre son pyjama et de se glisser au côté de son petit ami endormis. Il le veilla un moment en jouant avec ses cheveux, puis il s'endormit à son tour heureux que cette longue journée se termine enfin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une remarque peut-être ? (demande-t-elle avec sa bouille de dragonneau curieux) Satisfait ? Insatisfait ? Dîtes moi tout ! Review please !

À la prochaine ! Audragon !


	19. Prince

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

L'avant propos va être court cette semaine. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions cette fois encore, j'ai à peine trouvé cinq minutes pour écrire mes notes de début de chapitre. J'ai même pas encore lui toutes vos review c'est dire. Bref juste un grand merci aux reviewer ! On n'oublie pas que Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J. K Rowling. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 19 :

Prince

La première chose qui frappa Gabriel lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain fut qu'il était calé contre un torse, celui de Draco. Il était entouré de l'odeur du blond et sentait sa main jouer avec ses cheveux comme il le faisait souvent. Il sentait ses bras fort autour de lui. Bref, il n'y avait pas mieux pour se réveiller selon lui. Il sourit et ouvrit doucement son œil valide pour tomber sur le visage de son petit ami qui l'observait.

- Bonjour, le salua celui-ci.

Le préfet des verts et argents se pencha vers lui et lui ravit ses lèvres. Gabriel ne se fit pas prier pour répondre, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son vis à vis, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

- Bonjour, répondit-il alors qu'ils se séparaient. Ai-je dormi longtemps ?

- Il est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner, l'informa Draco.

- On y va ? Demanda Gabriel.

- Si tu veux, mais on peut aussi demander aux autres de nous ramener quelque chose, proposa-t-il en se mettant de nouveau à jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Non, allons-y avec eux. Ils étaient inquiets hier, ça les rassurera et j'ai envie de sortir un peu puisque de toute façon tu vas me forcer à ne rien faire de la journée, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Exact, renchérit le blond d'un ton fier. Et tu ne vas pas faire grand chose demain non plus, Katia a dit que tu devais te reposer le plus possible. Alors repos.

- Oui monsieur mon amour, répondit Gabriel en ricanant.

Draco sourit et vint lui voler un nouveau baiser en le serrant contre lui. Ils se redressèrent ensuite. Le blond se leva et fit le tour du lit pour venir aider son petit ami qui s'asseyait déjà au bord du matelas. Le préfet des Serpentard s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras mais le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène l'arrêta :

- Attend Dray, j'aimerais marcher, expliqua-t-il.

- On a dit pas d'efforts Gaby chéri, sermonna Draco.

- Non, juste quelques pas, reprit le jeune prince, je veux être sûr qu'elles fonctionnent, expliqua-t-il en baissant son regard anxieux vers ses jambes.

- Bon, juste quelques pas alors, accepta le blond.

Il savait pertinemment que son ange avait eu très peur la veille lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. Il se souvenait encore des lettres qu'il lui avait écrites lors de sa rééducation et il n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit à quel point il avait peur de ne pas réussir à remarcher de nouveau. C'était une chose qui lui avait et lui faisait toujours très peur et avec raison. Il lui tendit alors ses mains pour l'aider avec un sourire rassurant.

Gabriel les prit fébrilement et se releva doucement. Draco le vit retenir son souffle d'anticipation tout en regardant ses jambes avec angoisse. Une fois sur ses pieds, il vacilla un instant mais retrouva vite son équilibre. Le prince des verts et argents recula alors d'un petit pas, incitant ainsi son petit ami à le suivre. Le jeune prince fit un pas mal assuré, puis deux, puis trois... Il était encore engourdi et maladroit mais il marchait. Au cinquième pas, il trébucha et le blond le réceptionna contre lui alors que Gabriel éclatait d'un rire nerveux. Il respira de nouveau et se blottit contre le torse de son amour qui le soulevait déjà facilement dans ses bras le temps de se calmer. Le préfet alla s'asseoir sur le lit, Gabriel sur les genoux.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Draco demanda :

- Rassuré ?

- Par Merlin, oui, soupira-t-il. J'ai vraiment crut ne plus pouvoir me te tenir debout hier. Merci Dray.

- Bon maintenant une douche et à table, proclama le blond en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Ce matin là, ils prirent leur douche ensemble, Gabriel rougissant encore souvent et faisant ainsi sourire son homme. Ça avait beau faire un moment à présent qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé un certain stade. Ils avançaient à leur rythme, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Draco s'appliquait à faire découvrir à son ange chaque chose, avec douceur et patience. Il ne s'en lassait jamais. Dans les moments comme celui là, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble sous la douche, il mesurait pleinement à quel point Gabriel lui faisait confiance. Il était le seul à pouvoir le voir ainsi : complètement nu et sans brassards ou cache œil. Il était le seul devant qui Gabriel montrait ses cicatrices autrement que dans des moments d'absolu nécessité. Le blond avait toujours fait en sorte de lui faire comprendre qu'aucune de ses marques ne le dégoûtait, comme l'avait longtemps pensé le jeune prince.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il aida Gabriel à s'habiller confortablement mais chaudement. Les températures commençaient à être basses et le jeune homme ne bougerait pas alors il risquait d'attraper froid, surtout qu'il avait toujours était plus enclin à tomber malade que les autres depuis qu'il était chez les Malfoy. Et sûrement avant aussi avaient-ils tous supposé. Aussi, Draco fit bien attention à ce qu'il se couvre. Il lui fit mettre un pantalon de coton noir, un maillot au col roulé et sans manches et un pull gris au col montant et aux manches un peu trop longues. Celui-ci était ouvert sur son torse par une petite fermeture éclair qui s'arrêtait juste sous ses clavicules. Le col de laine lui, entourait tout son cou en montant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le préfet des Serpentard prit ensuite grand plaisir à lui démêler les cheveux avant de lui remettre son cache œil et ses brassards.

Il se vêtis ensuite à son tour de manière semblable, optant cependant pour un pull blanc. Ils reprit ensuite joyeusement son petit ami dans les bras pour gagner la salle commune. Ils avaient mit pas mal de temps et par conséquents, celle-ci était déjà vide, leurs amis ayant sûrement supposé qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Draco sorti et se dirigea vers la grande salle alors que Gabriel avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne suis pas trop lourd ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Non, tu es même trop léger à mon goût, répondit le blond qui le pensait vraiment.

Leur entrée fut remarquée et accueilli avec joie par tous leurs amis. Blaise, libéra rapidement une place à côté de lui alors qu'il faisait face à Pansy et Théodore. Le préfet installa précautionneusement son paquet angélique sur le banc avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Ils saluèrent tout le monde avec le sourire. Gabriel avait encore l'air fatigué et avait le teint trop pâle mais le voir à table sembla tout de même rassurer tout le monde.

- On ne pensait pas vous voir ce matin, remarqua Pansy agréablement surprise.

- Je n'avais pas envie de rester enfermé, argumenta Gabriel.

- Alors on vient prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous, renchérit Draco.

- Tu te sent mieux ? Demanda Théodore d'une voix douce.

- Oui, ça va. Je suis juste fatigué et engourdi, répondit le jeune prince avec un sourire.

- Tant mieux alors. On a eu peur hier en apprenant ce qui t'étais arrivé et en te voyant rentré dans les bras de ton père, soupira Blaise. Tu n'es pas resté à l'infirmerie ?

- Je n'avais aucune envie de rester là bas tous seul et comme je n'avais plus besoin de soins particuliers, ma médicomage m'a dit que je pouvais retourner au dortoir.

- À condition de te reposer, souligna Draco.

- Oui mais de toute façon je peux compter sur toi pour veiller là dessus, remarqua son petit ami avec un sourire.

- Tout à fait, répondit celui-ci.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement et mangèrent tranquillement mais il n'échappa à personne que leur camarade s'appuyait sur le blond et qu'il fatiguait rapidement. Aussi, cela n'étonna personne lorsque Draco décréta qu'ils retournaient à la salle commune. Il reprit tendrement Gabriel dans ses bras, avec une douceur que personne n'aurait pu deviner chez lui avant l'arrivée du quatrième Malfoy. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule et y déposa une main. Alors que le préfet des verts et argents discutait encore un peu avec leurs amis, Gabriel jeta un coup d'oeil au reste de la salle.

Il reçut des sourires de la part d'Hermione, des jumeaux, de Cédric, Alexander, Jordan, ainsi que de beaucoup de ses amis ou connaissances qu'il croisa du regard. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il tomba sur le visage d'Abel. Son frère biologique le vit et lui fit un sourire triomphant dans lequel il discerna de la satisfaction et une pointe de sadisme. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour être sûr que s'il n'avait commandité son agression, il en était sûrement très heureux.

Il se promit alors de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Gabriel s'en voulait énormément de s'être fait coincer comme un débutant. Maintenant, il était hors service pour encore un jour ou deux et il avait inquiété beaucoup de monde. Il savait qu'il allait devoir rapidement rassurer le conseil que Lucius ne manquerait pas de prévenir, il devrait en faire de même avec les fondateurs, avec ses amis, avec Sirius et Rémus qui seraient, on ne sait comment, mit au courant. Bref, ça faisait pas mal de discussions en vue.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, n'ayant offert qu'une réaction d'indifférence totale au survivant et lui faisant ainsi croire que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un petit désagrément sans importance. Rapidement, le préfet des verts et argents se remit en route et ils furent finalement accompagné de Théodore, Blaise et Pansy. Le groupe regagna sa salle commune en discutant tranquillement. Une fois arrivé, le blond s'installa sur l'un des grand fauteuil prés de la cheminée, allongeant ses pieds sur les cousins et installant son petit ami entre ses jambes. Celui-ci se retrouva alors presque allongé, confortablement blotti contre le torse de son amour qui l'entoura rapidement de ses bras. Leurs amis s'installèrent tout au tour et ils passèrent la matinée à discuter.

De temps à autre, un Serpentard venait prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme encore très pâle qui s'endormait régulièrement pour de petites siestes sur son oreiller vivant. Draco, en voyant qu'il dormait, conjura une couverture et la déposa sur lui sous les regards attendris des autres élèves.

Ils passèrent ainsi quelques heures tranquilles. Gabriel se reposait et ses amis discutaient calmement. Blaise et Théodore engagèrent plusieurs parties d'échecs sous les commentaires de Pansy qui encourageait tantôt l'un tantôt l'autre, les traitant d'idiots lorsqu'ils se faisaient avoir par leur adversaire. Quelques uns de leurs camarades se joignirent à eux, parmi lesquels Marcus Flint qui observait souvent celui qu'il savait maintenant être son prince.

La nouvelle avait été un véritable choc pour lui comme pour Cédric, Alexander et Jordan. Ils avaient longuement discuté avec Lucius et celui-ci leur avait expliqué beaucoup de choses à propos du jeune homme. Il leur avait rapporté comment, assisté du conseil, il dirigeait leur peuple depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Visiblement, Gabriel avait gagné le respect des quinze sorciers du conseil et rien que pour cela, il les impressionnait beaucoup. Les quinze chefs de familles n'étaient pas n'importe qui et beaucoup étaient reconnus dans le monde comme de très grands sorciers. De plus, Marcus et les autres savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à donner leur confiance au jeune homme juste parce qu'il avait été désigné comme leur prince. Gabriel avait du mériter leur estime et cela n'avait pas du être simple.

Les apparences étaient une chose dérisoire. Gabriel n'était pas seulement le frêle adolescent qu'il paraissait, il était beaucoup plus et maintenant les quatre sauveurs qui avaient assisté Draco le savaient. Lucius avait dit que le nouveau Serpentard leur expliquerait tout lui même et il avait dit qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui. Lucius n'avait rien révélé sur son passé et ses capacités mais il avait dit qu'il était un bon chef et pour le moment cela leur suffisait et le regard du blond, sincère et assuré, leur avait certifié que c'était entièrement vrai. Ils avaient aussi comprit pourquoi cette information ne leur avait pas était confié plutôt. Gabriel était jeune et il était normal qu'on lui ai laissé du temps dans la prise de ses fonctions avant de faire des révélations à tout leur peuple.

Comme tout les Myrdiaël, ils avaient étaient élevés avec l'histoire de leur peuple. Après avoir étaient repérés par le chef de famille le plus proche d'eux, chaque enfant Myrdiaël et sa famille recevait une visite de celui-ci. On expliquait alors à leur parents ce qu'ils étaient. En général, la chose était très bien accepté, surtout parmi les sorciers. Avoir un enfant faisant partie du peuple de Merlin, des Fondateurs et choisit par la magie elle même était une source de fierté pour les mages. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de moldu, c'était parfois plus compliqué mais encore une fois cela se passait souvent bien. Les enfants de leurs communauté recevaient alors des cours où on leur racontait l'histoire de leur peuple, ce qu'ils étaient, leur traditions, leur culture, leur philosophie de vie... On leur apprenait aussi les bases de la magie. Ils avaient grandi avec les histoires de Merlin, les véritables histoires, et non celles qui étaient racontées au reste du monde sorcier. Et comme chaque Myrdiaël, ils avaient espéré avoir de nouveau un prince pour les diriger.

En avoir retrouvé un signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine étant donné que le fait qu'il soit apparu était synonyme de grands troubles dans le monde magique. Mais il n'avait échappé à aucun d'entre eux que le monde magique était déjà dans un pieux état, et dans cet état de fait, son apparition était aussi synonyme d'amélioration. Et ce, parce qu'ils savaient que si quelqu'un avait le pouvoir de changer les choses, c'était leur prince, le descendant de Merlin et fils de la magie elle même.

La nouvelle avait donc était un choc mais après le choc étaient venu la joie, l'excitation et le soulagement. La renaissance récente du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pesé sur chacun d'entre eux mais désormais, ils voyaient de nouvelles possibilités et de nouveaux espoirs bienvenus. Cela faisait du bien.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils s'étaient déjà attaché au jeune homme. Ils comprenaient désormais bien mieux pourquoi il allait voir tout les membres de leur peuple. Ils avaient parfaitement comprit son besoin de se faire connaître sans l'étiquette de prince dans un premier temps, c'était compréhensible. Il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'il pouvait s'assurer qu'on le voyait d'abord lui et non sa couronne. Ils avaient compris ce besoin même si l'hypocrisie n'était pas une chose qui existait chez les Myrdiaël. Et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi parce que s'était aussi plus facile pour eux de le connaître sans le titre. Tout le monde s'était attaché rapidement à Gabriel, c'était quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentif, très calme et réfléchi. Et tous sauraient que même s'il était leur prince et leur chef, il était aussi leur ami et ça, c'était une chose qui faisait sourire doucement Marcus alors qu'il observait son prince dormir contre Draco.

Désormais, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le petit ami de leur préfet avait prit le risque de revenir à Poudlard. Doucement mais sûrement, il réveillait son domaine. Tout les Myrdiaël savaient que le château appartenait à leur peuple et surtout à leur prince. Ils savaient que les secrets de Merlin et des Fondateurs y étaient enfermés. Il s'agissait d'une place forte pour eux comme pour le reste des sorciers d'ailleurs. Marcus avait rapidement comprit qu'avec les événement récent, Gabriel devait avoir besoin de ce qui s'y trouvait.

L'appel au secoure de Poudlard pour sauver le jeune homme n'était désormais plus un mystère pour lui. Une chose était sûre, lorsque le statut de Gabriel serait révélé aux autres, les rangs se resserreraient autour de lui et tous prendraient garde à ce qu'il soit en sécurité. De toute façon, Marcus s'était déjà promit qu'une chose telle que l'agression que leur prince avait subi ne se reproduirait plus. Lui et ses camarades avaient été furieux à leur entrée dans la salle de classe, on ne s'attaquait pas à l'un des leurs et ils avaient tous eu l'envie de tuer les six agresseurs. Le fait de savoir qu'il s'agissait en plus de leur prince avait encore amplifié leur colère. Il était triste en regardant le teint pâle de Gabriel. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver.

Il sourit de nouveau en voyant les doigts de Draco jouer avec les cheveux noirs. Il regarda le blond qui observait le visage de son petit ami avec tendresse. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle douceur chez lui, et pourtant, il le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfant. Il vit aussi la tristesse et la culpabilité dans les yeux d'orages. Il repensa à l'agression, à l'état de Gabriel, à la panique contrôlé de Draco, aux paroles qui avaient été prononcé et à l'immense inquiétude de toute la famille Malfoy. Il repensa à ce que Lucius avait dit au sujet de la vie de leur prince qui selon lui avait déjà été terrible. Son regard tomba alors sur le bandeau incrusté de diamant que le jeune homme portait, il le revit marcher avec sa canne et se remémora les paroles de Draco le jour de l'arrivée de Gabriel. Une foule de questions se bousculèrent alors dans sa tête mais il les rangea dans un coin de son esprit. Les réponses viendraient en leur temps. Pour l'instant, il fallait juste s'assurer que leur prince se remette et qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise jamais.

Marcus sorti de ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que Gabriel se réveillait de l'une de ses siestes. Il regarda l'heure, se releva et s'étira :

- Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner, signala-t-il à tout les présents qui étaient plongés dans leurs occupations.

- Ça tombe bien, je meurt de faim, répondit Blaise en se relevant.

- Allons-y dans se cas, lança Flint en désignant la sortie.

Sans se faire prier, les verts et argents commencèrent à sortir en discutant entre eux. Dans le fauteuil, Gabriel se réveillait lentement. Marcus resta avec le couple alors que la salle commune se vidait. Draco se redressa et en fit de même avec celui qu'il tenait précieusement contre lui. Lorsqu'ils furent seul, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard jeta quelques sort d'intimité et de silence, attirant l'attention de ses deux cadets, et prit la parole :

- Les autres aimeraient que l'on se retrouve pour discuter, informa-t-il. Ils veulent parler de ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Ça se comprend, mais ils attendront encore un peu, répondit Draco, Gabriel doit se reposer d'abord.

- Non, inutile d'attendre. Nous pouvons bien parler, intervint le jeune prince, ils ont droit à des explications.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes. Ils peuvent attendre, remarqua le blond avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Une discussion ne va pas me tuer Dray, rassura-t-il. Il vaut mieux mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en ce moment. Il faut faire ce que l'on peut tout de suite et pendant qu'on en a le temps. Les choses peuvent vite changer.

Le blond le regarda un instant alors que Marcus se disait que leur prince avait bien raison. Finalement, Draco soupira :

- Très bien, mais pas longtemps et on va manger avant, imposa-t-il.

- Marché conclu, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire. Peux-tu leur dire de venir discrètement après le repas ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Marcus. Il y a une salle de classe inutilisée pas très loin de la sortie des cachots.

- Je vais leur dire, assura Flint.

- Ah, mais avant de parler avec tout le monde, continua le jeune prince, j'aimerais vous parler à toi, à Cédric, Alexander et Jordan.

- Nous viendrons avant les autres alors. Je vais les prévenir, répondit Marcus. Allons manger maintenant.

- J'ai faim, renchérit Draco en se relevant brusquement, portant Gabriel dans ses bras.

Celui-ci, surprit, s'accrocha à son cou alors que le blond ricanait doucement amusant Marcus par la même occasion. Tout trois sortirent, Gabriel blotti contre Draco qui le portait serré contre lui, et rejoignirent les quelques Serpentard qui les avaient attendu. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, les verts et argent formant une véritable barrière autour du couple. Tous s'étaient promit de veiller sur eux. L'image de leur préfet portant un Gabriel en sang derrière le professeur de potion les avait marqué et voir l'état de faiblesse de leur camarade dans les bras de son petit ami les ramenait constamment à cette image. Cela n'arriverait plus, ils se l'étaient tous juré. Les Serpentard étaient soudé, en ce moment plus que jamais.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble mais rapidement, le couple s'en alla de nouveau sur la demande de Gabriel. Draco s'excusa au près d'eux, refusant cependant qu'on les accompagne sous prétexte de passer un moment en amoureux. Ce que personne ne trouva le cœur de leur refuser après les événements de la veille. Ils quittèrent donc la grande salle et rejoignirent la pièce qu'ils avaient désigné à Marcus un peu plus tôt. Leur départ fut remarqué par tout les Myrdiaël et quelques secondes plus tard Alexander quitta discrètement sa table et sortit. Jordan, Cédric et Marcus suivirent bientôt en se faisant oublier le plus possible.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe désignée par Gabriel, ils trouvèrent leur prince confortablement installé dans un fauteuil avec Draco. Ils constatèrent que de nombreux autre sièges semblant fort confortables se trouvaient également là et ils supposèrent que le préfet des verts et argents les avaient métamorphosés à partir des tables et des bancs qui auraient dus se trouver là mais qui ne l'étaient pas. Ils s'avancèrent alors que Gabriel qui leur souriait leur faisait signe de s'asseoir. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, le nouveau Serpentard prit la parole :

- Avant que les autres n'arrivent, je voulais vous remercier, commença-t-il. Merci beaucoup d'être venu à mon secoure hier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si vous n'étiez pas arrivé avec Dray.

- Pas besoin de nous remercier, répondit Cédric, c'est tout à fait normal.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et il leur sourit en réponse.

- Merci quand même, insista-t-il. J'ai une dette envers vous. Pour ce qui est du reste, de ce que mon père vous a dit, de qui je suis réellement, excusez moi de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant. Je voulais d'abord vous connaître et toutes les formalités qu'engendre mon titre ne sont pas un avantage pour cela.

- Nous avons très bien comprit, assura Alexander.

- À dire vrai, cela à sans doute rendu les choses plus facile pour nous aussi, remarqua Jordan.

- Je vais être honnête : je ne veux pas que cela change quoi que se soit entre nous. Ça ne change rien pour moi et il est inutile de modifier votre comportement à mon égard. En tout cas j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas ? Demanda-t-il un peu incertain de leur réaction.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette révélation à des gens qui étaient devenus ses amis et ça c'était toujours bien passé mais il y avait quand même une pointe d'appréhension.

- Personnellement, ça ne me pose aucun problème, annonça Marcus. Je suis même très heureux que nous ayons de nouveau un prince et encore plus que se soit toi. Ça me convient parfaitement, dit-il avec un sourire.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Gabriel se détendit. Il les remercia d'un sourire puis le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch sortit pour aller chercher les autres. Il regagna la grande salle et se réinstalla avec sa maison. Il savait pertinemment que tout les membres de son peuple l'avaient remarqué et qu'ils y verraient là le signal pour eux de rejoindre la salle de classe désignée pour la petite réunion. Aussi, discrètement, ils commencèrent à s'éclipser un à un. Marcus resta à table jusqu'à voir le dernier s'en aller alors que le courrier arrivait avec la multitude de rapaces entrant dans la pièce.

Non loin des cachots, les Myrdiaël investissaient progressivement la salle de classe inutilisée. Ils y trouvèrent Gabriel assit à côté de Draco et entouré de Cédric, Jordan et Alexander. De son côté, le jeune prince les regardait entrer un par un. Du côté des Gryffondor, en plus d'Alexander Smith et d'Hermione Granger, il y avait Orphée Timius, un sixième année blond comme l'or et plutôt séduisant et Sophia Katar, une jeune deuxième année qui paraissait profondément innocente avec ses couettes brunes. Chez les Serpentard, il n'y avait que lui même, Draco et Marcus. Parmi les Serdaigle, il y avait Luna Lovegood et Jordan Soyer, Thomas River, un brun plutôt grand et carré de quatrième année, Ryan Leven, un cinquième année au physique sportif et aux court cheveux noir, Maria Strongle, une première année aristocrate, frêle et blonde et Nicolas Pitless, un troisième année au teint halé. Et pour Poufsouffle, il y avait bien sûr Cédric Diggory, Timothy Nepher et Adolphia Trayne en sixième année.

Gabriel les salua et les invita à s'installer confortablement le temps que tous arrivent. Les discussions s'engagèrent rapidement une fois que le jeune prince les eut informé que la salle était protégée et que personne ne pouvait les espionner. Les premières questions furent évidemment tournées vers l'état de santé de leur nouveau camarade alors qu'ils attendaient toujours Marcus pour commencer sérieusement.

- Il est bien long à arriver Marcus, remarqua Maria.

- Nous pouvons peut-être commencer sans lui, il est déjà au courant de toute manière, proposa Draco en se tournant vers Gabriel qui acquiesça. Marcus nous a dit que vous vouliez une réunion. Pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait la réponse.

Étant le fils de Lucius qui était l'un des chef de leur peuple, c'était souvent Draco qui prenait la direction de leurs petites réunions et qui transmettait les décisions du conseil lorsque cela était nécessaire. Ce fut Adolphia qui lui répondit :

- Je pense que nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là. Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier et ces dernières semaines.

- C'est vrai, la magie du château a changé ces derniers temps, remarqua Orphée. Elle s'éveille et l'appel d'hier pour aller aider Gabriel en est une preuve flagrante.

- Ça n'était jamais arrivé au par avant même quand Abel a attaqué Hermione, continua Ryan.

Draco se crispa quelque peu, il n'avait pas parler de ça à Gabriel. Cela s'était produit l'année précédente, juste après la première épreuve du tournois. Hermione avait eu une altercation avec le survivant et celui-ci avait eu du mal à accepter que la jeune fille ne l'adule pas, au contraire. La brune avait passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie dans un mauvais état après ça. Le blond n'avait pas prévenus son petit ami qui à l'époque ne l'était pas encore. À ce moment, Gabriel était très occupé entre son rôle de prince et son apprentissage et Draco n'avait pas voulut l'accabler avec une nouvelle démonstration de cruauté de son frère biologique. Lucius avait été d'accord comme le conseil. Et maintenant, le jeune prince venait de l'apprendre et il savait qu'il allait se faire crier dessus.

- Quoi ? Fit la voix terriblement basse et dangereuse de Gabriel.

Tout le monde se figea en entendant son ton. Ce n'était pas une tonalité qu'ils avaient déjà entendu dans la bouche du jeune homme habituellement calme et doux.

- Abel t'a attaqué Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en posant sur elle son regard où la colère montait.

- Oui, dit-elle avec hésitation, profondément surprise par son ton.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Questionna-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle précipitamment. C'était l'année dernière, je n'y ai pas pensé. Ce n'était pas utile de te le dire je pense.

- L'année dernière ! Draco, pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Cria-t-il presque en se tournant vers son petit ami.

Le préfet eu un léger mouvement de recul. Un Gabriel en colère qui l'appelait Draco et pas Dray, ce n'était pas très bon signe.

- Écoutes Gaby, dit-il en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement, tu étais très occupé à ce moment là, c'était juste après la première épreuve. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça.

Autour d'eux, tous observaient l'échange avec curiosité et angoisse, ne comprenant pas la réaction quelque peu extrême du jeune homme. Ils avaient tous été en colère pendant cet épisode mais c'était du passé désormais et il n'y avait pas de raison à une telle fureur. Fureur qu'ils n'auraient jamais crut voir chez le jeune homme. Eux même n'étaient pas entré dans une colère de l'intensité de la sienne et qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement percevoir autour de lui.

- J'aurais du être au courant ! Je doit être au courant quand ce genre de chose arrive, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs.

- Je sais. Ça n'arrivera plus, promit le blond en baissant les mains.

- Est-ce que c'est parce qu'Abel était impliqué que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus calme.

- Oui.

- Et père était au courant ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et le conseil ?

- Aussi, avoua le prince des verts et argents soulagé de le voir se radoucir progressivement.

- Vous êtes tous trop protecteurs avec moi, soupira Gabriel désormais totalement calme.

- Excuses moi, continua Draco en se rapprochant de nouveau sentant la crise passée.

- Ce n'est rien mais plus de cachotteries, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Est-ce que Dumbledore a fait quelque chose après ça ?

- Non, il a bien sûr étouffé l'affaire mais moi et Marcus, on a quand même mit une bonne raclé à ce cher Survivant et ses amis ce jour là. C'est nous qui sommes intervenu pour aider Hermione, expliqua-t-il avec un regard pour la jeune fille. Dumbledore a protégé son petit héros, l'agression a été transformé en accident et oublié.

- Ce vieux fou commence à sévèrement me taper sur les nerfs, lâcha Gabriel sans remarquer le léger choc des autres.

- Je sais, répondit Draco. Chaque chose en son temps, dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux noir pour faire baisser la tension qui parcourait son ange et que lui seul percevait.

Celui-ci se détendit et reporta son œil vert sur les autres qui paraissaient confus.

- Pourquoi ça te touche autant ? Demanda Hermione.

- C'est dans ma nature, répondit-il avec un sourire qui fut contagieux pour ceux qui savaient qui il était réellement. Que ce soit toi ou n'importe quel autre Myrdiaël, j'aurais réagit de la même manière. C'est plus fort que moi et c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour vous, termina-t-il en les laissant tous plus surprit les uns que les autres.

Il allait reprendre pour faire sa petite annonce mais Marcus entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Ses traits étaient crispés et il semblait terriblement inquiet. Il referma derrière lui et s'avança rapidement vers le couple, un parchemin dans la main.

- Nous avons un problème, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Draco.

- Lis ça, répondit Flint en lui tendant le parchemin.

Le préfet des Serpentard le saisi et commença sa lecture alors que le silence était tombé autour d'eux. Gabriel le vit pâlir un peu plus à chaque seconde et il commença à s'inquiéter.

- Lis ça Gaby s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il finalement en lui tendant ce qui s'avéra être une lettre.

Il prit le papier et se mit à parcourir les lignes de fine calligraphie qui y étaient inscrites. Il s'agissait d'une lettre écrite par le père de Pansy qui la prévenait qu'elle aurait l'immense honneur d'être marqué en tant que mangemort pendant les vacances de Noël. Le jeune prince, lut attentivement le courrier, calme, alors qu'il réfléchissait déjà activement. Lorsqu'il releva de nouveau le visage c'était le prince que tous avait en face d'eux. Draco sourit au changement d'expression, d'attitude et d'ambiance autour de son ange. Il prenait les choses en main et ça le rassurait, il était terriblement inquiet. Marcus, Alexander, Jordan et Cédric furent impressionnés par la majesté, l'assurance, la prestance et l'autorité qui se dégageait maintenant de lui. Oui, c'était clairement leur prince qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Les autres avaient du mal à comprendre mais ils avaient soudain un sentiment de respect envers leur camarade.

- Je suppose que tout les Serpentard ont reçus une lettre semblable ? Demanda Gabriel en regardant Marcus.

- Tous oui, répondit-il immédiatement.

- Excusez-moi, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Eh bien, il s'agit des Serpentard, commença Gabriel la voix sérieuse. Leur situation est plus que précaire. Vous avez sûrement entendu les rumeurs qui vont bon train sur le fait qu'ils seraient des mangemort. Ce n'est pas le cas pour les élèves de l'école mais on ne peut pas en dire autant pour leurs parents, expliqua-t-il.

Autour de lui, tous écoutaient attentivement dans un silence religieux. Aucun d'eux n'auraient osé l'interrompre et étrangement, lorsque le jeune homme parlait, on avait qu'une seule envie : l'écouter.

- Leurs parents sont bien des mangemort ou dans une moindre mesure, des partisans de Voldemort, dit-il sans aucune peur pour le nom ce qui n'échappa à personne. Certains le sont par choix d'autres par obligation. Ceux là le sont parce que le « camp de la lumière », dit-il avec dédain, les a catalogué en temps que mages noirs et rejeté. Du coup sans protection et menacé par Voldemort, ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de le rejoindre pour survivre. Bref, en faisant ce choix, ils ont entraîné leurs enfants avec eux même s'ils ne le veulent pas. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais le Seigneur des ténèbres fait tout pour reconstituer ses troupes au plus vite et il y parvient plutôt bien malheureusement.

Il marqua une pause et regarda les autre un instant. Tous étaient attentif et attendaient la suite. Il reprit :

- Les Serpentard sont prit entre deux feux : soit ils rejoignent Voldemort et reçoivent la marque, soit ils refusent. Mais s'ils font cela, il seront tués par leur propre parents pour les plus fidèles d'entre eux au lord noir ou par les mangemort. Le problème étant que s'ils refusent, ils n'ont nul part où se cacher puisque l'autre camps les a déjà catalogué comme ennemis. Aucun d'entre aux ne veux devenir un mangemort, même les enfants des plus fervent suivants seigneur des ténèbres ne veulent pas suivre leurs parents. Qui le voudrait ? Pour servir d'objet, prendre des Doloris à tout bout de champs ou risquer un Avada Kadavra pour une saute d'humeur. Pour vivre, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre à Voldemort et cela en sachant très bien qu'ils souffriront. Jusqu'à présent, cela n'était qu'une ombre qui planait sur eux, une probabilité mais cette lettre sonne la fin de cette situation. Le lord noir réclame leur allégeance. À tous. Pour gonfler ses rangs et avoir ses entrées dans l'école sûrement. Il est dit ici qu'ils seront marqué à Noël et implicitement, qu'ils seront tués s'ils refusent, termina-t-il.

Le silence tomba sur les mines horrifiées des étudiants qui réalisaient enfin la situation précaire de leurs camarades verts et argents. Ça ne devait vraiment pas être facile pour eux. Ils vivaient dans la peur d'être marqué, sans grand espoir d'en réchapper, sans personne pour les protéger et constamment qualifié de ce qu'ils désespèrent de ne justement pas être.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda sérieusement Draco en se tournant vers Gabriel.

Le fait qu'il demande visiblement des consignes au jeune homme attisa la curiosité générale. Habituellement, c'était justement lui qui prenait la décision.

- Je m'en charge, répondit immédiatement le jeune prince. Lorsque nous aurons fini ici, j'irais leur parler avec Feiwan pour être sûr que l'on ne risque rien. Ils sont tous à la salle commune ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Marcus.

- Oui, je leur ai dit de nous attendre là bas, confirma-t-il.

- Très bien, continua Gabriel. J'irais leur parler et si tout se passe bien, les Myrdiaël les prendront sous leur protection. Nous les enverrons au manoir d'Idyll pendant les vacances. Voldemort ne les touchera pas, affirma-t-il sous le soulagement visible de Marcus.

Draco, lui, savait déjà depuis longtemps que Gabriel les aiderait et qu'il avait les moyens et l'influence de le faire. Avant de le rencontrer, lui et son père avaient déjà décidé qu'ils feraient quelque chose mais cela aurait été plus difficile pour eux.

- Attend une seconde, intervint Timothy, je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il faut les aider. Mais tu ne peux pas dire une telle chose. C'est au conseil de prendre ce genre de décision.

- Timothy a raison, renchérit Thomas, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas de ton ressort.

- Surtout si on parle du manoir d'Idyll. Il n'y a que le conseil qui puisse décider qui peut aller là bas, remarqua Sophia.

- Et je doute que les chefs de familles seront d'accord pour faire ça. Ça nous désignerait immédiatement ennemis de Vous-savez qui et il voudra sûrement récupérer ses recrues. Je ne crois pas qu'ils accepteront même si c'est dur à dire, ajouta Nicolas.

- On ne peut certainement pas faire une telle proposition aux Serpentard. Ce n'est pas dans nos possibilités, le conseil serait furieux, avança Adolphia.

- Le conseil sera d'accord, annonça calmement Gabriel.

- Et comment peux tu en être si sûr ? Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

- Parce que c'est moi qui dirige le conseil, lâcha-t-il simplement. C'est tout à fait dans mes compétences de prendre ce genre de décision.

Il y eu un long silence, les visages marqué par l'étonnement, l'incompréhension et le choc. Gabriel les regarda patiemment, attendant que la chose fasse son chemin dans leur tête et qu'ils en tirent les bonnes conclusion. Draco, Cédric, Alexander, Jordan et Marcus respectèrent ce silence, laissant leur prince géré cela.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a autorité sur le conseil, analysa Hermione qui était la première a avoir remis ses méninges en route.

Gabriel lui sourit, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Le descendant de Merlin, notre prince, conclu-t-elle en fixant le jeune homme sans vraiment sembler croire ce qu'elle même disait. C'est pour ça que la magie du château a changé, continua la Gryffondor, ça a commencé quand tu es arrivé parce que Poudlard reconnaît son maître et c'est aussi pour ça que l'on a reçu l'appel au secoure hier.

- Tu as entièrement raison Hermione. Bravo, félicita Gabriel avec sincérité. Je suis le descendant de Merlin et je dirige notre peuple, reprit-il en reportant son regard sur les autres. Cela fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant que j'ai prit mes fonctions. Si on ne vous l'a jamais dit c'est parce que je voulais d'abord avoir le temps de prendre mes repères et que je préférais vous rencontrer sans le titre.

Les autres semblaient avoir bien du mal à le croire.

- Tu as une preuve de ce que tu dis ? Demanda Maria.

Draco et les quatre autres au courant voulurent intervenir mais Gabriel les arrêta d'un geste. Il sortit sa baguette et d'une rapide incantation que personne ne comprit, il mit en place une barrière dans la pièce. Une barrière qui empêcherait le reste du château de sentir sa magie. Il n'aurait certainement pas voulut alerter Dumbledore et compagnie. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il libéra une petite partie de sa force dans la pièce et fit apparaître sa couronne alors que ses cheveux libres dansaient dans l'air autour de lui, soulevés par un vent magique qui s'estompa rapidement. Son énergie coula autour d'eux comme de l'eau. C'était chaud, doux et puissant malgré la toute petite quantité qu'il laissait échapper.

Les regards se fixèrent sur le diamant qui ornait son front. La pierre aux reflets verts et bleus brillait d'une énergie bien particulière, une magie qui irradiait d'ailleurs de toute la personne de Gabriel. Une magie qui les faisait frémir jusqu'au fond d'eux même. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, leur propre magie vibrait et frémissait de joie et d'excitation leur criant presque le statut du jeune homme en face d'eux.

Le silence tomba pendant quelques secondes puis Gabriel fit disparaître sa couronne et cessa de faire couler son énergie qui s'évapora rapidement alors que l'impression de puissance autour du jeune homme s'effaçait.

- Cela vous va-t-il comme preuve ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, trop hébétés pour ouvrir la bouche, ce qui n'empêcha par Gabriel de reprendre avec sérieux :

- Je m'occupe de la sécurité des Serpentard, annonça-t-il fermement.

- Tu... enfin vous..., bégaya Orphée sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre.

- Oubliez le vous et parlez moi comme vous le faisiez avant. Ça ne change rien, assura Gabriel, c'est justement pour éviter ça que je voulais vous rencontrer en temps que Gabriel et pas comme prince. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Orphée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec le fait qu'il faut aider les Serpentard, reprit alors le Gryffondor rasséréné par la gentillesse du jeune homme, mais ça ne va pas nous mettre Tu-sais-qui à dos et Dumbledore voudra sûrement s'en mêler lorsqu'il saura, avança-t-il.

- J'ai déjà engagé les hostilités avec Voldemort, renseigna Gabriel d'une voix sereine. Comme c'est parti, on ne peut pas compter sur ce cher Survivant et l'ordre du phénix pour nous débarrasser de lui. Ils sont complètement perdu en ce moment et Voldemort ne rencontre aucune résistance. Le ministère est corrompu et ne sert à rien. Si ça continue on cour à la catastrophe. Moi et le conseil avons prit les choses en main et l'aide au Serpentard ne provoquera rien qui ne soit pas déjà existant. Quant à Dumbledore, j'en fais mon affaire. À propos de ce vieux fou, vous ne devez pas lui faire confiance. Il est tout autant notre ennemis que Voldemort, la seule différence c'est qu'il cache encore mieux son jeu et joue des apparences.

- On parle quand même du chef du camps de la lumière, remarqua Sophia d'une petite voix enfantine. Le directeur n'a jamais rien fait de mal non ? Demanda-t-elle sans arrière pensées mais sérieusement intrigué.

Tous purent voir Draco bouillir littéralement, baragouinant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il voulait tordre le cou d'un certain vieux glucosé. Tous l'observèrent, intrigués.

- Calmes-toi Dray, demanda doucement Gabriel en posant une main sereine sur son bras.

Le blond s'apaisa visiblement au contact.

- Tout le piège est là avec Dumbledore, expliqua Gabriel. Je peux vous garantir qu'il a déjà fais nombres de choses répréhensibles et ne mérite absolument aucune confiance. C'est un manipulateur qui n'hésite pas à se débarrasser des gêneurs qui pourraient le contrarier et contraindre ceux dont-il a besoin à le suivre sans possibilités de sortir de son emprise, dit-il alors qu'il s'énervait intérieurement mais restant impassible extérieurement.

Draco passa un bras autour de ses reins, se rapprochant de lui. Sa colère elle, était parfaitement perceptible.

- Il y a une raison pour qu'il soit devenu l'ennemi du peuple il y a deux ans, rappela le préfet des verts et argents. Je veux sa peau, notre mère veut sa peau, dit-il en regardant Gabriel, notre père veut sa peau et tout le conseil veut sa peau. La seule raison pour laquelle ce vieux fou est encore en vie c'est parce qu'il peut encore servir et que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.

- Le conseil est vraiment après lui à ce point ?! S'étonna Luna.

- Oh oui, s'écria Draco, et c'est un euphémisme. Le jour où Gaby dira qu'il n'a plus besoin de lui, il y en a plus d'un qui va débarquer pour régler ses comptes. Il y a une file d'attente qui dépasse le conseil.

- Si je me souviens bien, les Potter ont aussi été désigné ennemi du peuple en même temps que lui non ? Interrogea Alexander.

- Exact, affirma le prince des Serpentard, et eux aussi sont la bête noire des chefs de familles et avec raisons.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Luna.

- C'est une chose que le conseil, moi même et tout ceux qui sont au courant gardent secret, informa Gabriel avec calme. Je vous demanderais juste d'être très prudent si vous devez traiter avec eux, vraiment très prudent, c'est impératif. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons compter sur eux pour remettre le monde sorcier sur ses pieds. Pour ce qui est de vous et de ce qui ce passe à Poudlard, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de continuer vos cours normalement. J'aimerais juste casser la rivalité entre maison. C'est stupide en temps de guerre et un sérieux désavantage dans la gestion de l'école et la formation des élèves. Ce n'est pas ce que voulaient les Fondateurs en créant l'école. Ensuite, si vous avez un problème vous pouvez venir me voir.

- Et pour le professeur Snape ? Demanda Jordan. Draco nous a dit qu'il était un allié ?

Les autres s'étonnèrent d'entendre une telle chose. La terreur des cachots, leur allié ! Et les vampires, ils adorent faire bronzette bien sûr !

- En effet, confirma Gabriel.

- Mais c'est un mangemort, remarqua Ryan.

- Il l'a été à une époque, posa sereinement le jeune prince, puis il est devenu espion pour l'ordre au péril de sa vie avant la chute de Voldemort. Il s'est ensuite totalement consacré au bien, si je puis dire. Aujourd'hui, il est de notre côté.

- Il n'est pas fidèle à Dumbledore ? Demanda Adolphia.

- Plus maintenant. Je vous l'ai dit, le directeur est un manipulateur près à tout et le professeur Snape en a fait les frais, expliqua le nouveau Serpentard. Il ne l'appréciait déjà pas avant mais maintenant. Bref, je vous assure que vous pouvez avoir confiance en lui, assura le jeune homme, même s'il n'en a pas l'air. Il vous aidera si vous allez le voir. Le professeur McGonagall est également de notre côté mais je préférerais éviter tout soupçon sur elle, alors n'allez la voir qu'en dernier recours. Dumbledore se méfie déjà du professeur Snape mais il n'a aucun doute sur le professeur McGonagall, je voudrais que cela reste ainsi. Et si vous avez un doute sur l'un ou l'autre, sachez qu'ils sont liés à moi par serment magique. Avez vous des questions ?

Les étudiants se regardèrent ayant déjà du mal à intégrer ce qu'ils avaient appris ces dernières minutes.

- Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, remarqua Cédric alors que tous semblaient d'accord.

- Bon, dans ce cas, nous allons allez voir les Serpentard et les rassurer rapidement. Ils doivent être terrorisé. Il faut aussi je parle au professeur Snape et que je contact le conseil. Ça doit être la crise là bas aussi, dit Gabriel en se relevant.

Ce qu'il fit un peu trop rapidement. Avec cette discussion et son inquiétude pour ses camardes verts et argents, il avait oublié son propre état. À peine fut-il sur ses pieds que des tâches noires se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et il se mit à vaciller dangereusement, le regard flou. Voyant immédiatement le malaise de son petit ami, Draco esquissa un geste pour le rasseoir mais il dut rapidement le rattraper alors qu'il s'écroulait littéralement. Tout les présents eurent un sursaut et un mouvement en avant pour se rapprocher, inquiet. Le blond installa son ange sur ses genoux et écarta ses cheveux de la moitié visible de son visage. Il était pâle et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau.

- Gaby, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

- Ça va, ce n'est rien. Je me suis juste levé trop vite, dit-il d'une voix basse.

- Ce n'est pas rien, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer et de ne plus faire le moindre efforts aujourd'hui, imposa le blond.

- Mais je dois parler aux autres et contacter le conseil. Il ne reste que trois semaines avant les vacances, plaida faiblement le jeune homme.

- Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy, commença sévèrement Draco, tu vas immédiatement retourner dans ton lit jusqu'au repas. Katia a dit que tu devais te reposer quelque jours au moins. Tu n'aurais déjà pas du quitter la chambre aujourd'hui et encore moins libérer ta magie même un peu. Non mais tu te souviens dans quel état on t'a trouvé hier ! Tu ne peux pas courir partout comme ça ou je vais devoir rappeler Katia avant ce soir et cette fois, père va te ramener au manoir et te clouer au lit ! Je parlerais aux Serpentard pour les rassurer et tu amèneras Feiwan plus tard. Quant au conseil, ils attendront et ils seront tous d'accord avec moi. Comprit ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard insistant où brillait son inquiétude.

- D'accord, approuva Gabriel avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

- Regardes moi ça, tu as de la fièvre, remarqua le blond en passant une main sur sa joue. Marcus, peux tu aller chercher Snape pour moi et lui demander de venir dans ma chambre pour Gaby ?

- J'y vais, répondit le jeune homme inquiet de la faiblesse de son camarade.

- Nous allons rentrer, annonça ensuite Draco en regardant les autres. Si vous avez des questions, elles attendront un autre jour.

- Bien sûr, répondit Alexander. Reposes toi bien Gabriel, tu en as besoin.

- Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, on est là, ajouta Cédric.

Le jeune prince leur sourit et les salua d'une voix fatiguée alors que le préfet des Serpentard se relevait en le portant. Tous s'écartèrent de son passage en observant le visage pâle du jeune prince qui se laissait porter mollement.

- N'oubliez pas d'annuler les sorts en quittant cette pièce. Inutile de nous faire repérer pour si peu, rappela Draco en passant la porte que Hermione avait ouvert pour lui.

Les autres Myrdiaël restèrent dans la salle, discutant entre eux de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Le blond retourna rapidement vers les cachot en surveillant Gabriel qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule et fermé les yeux. Il entra dans la salle commune et avisa les Serpentard qui se retournèrent vers lui à son entrée. L'inquiétude et la peur se lisait aisément sur leurs visages. Gabriel lui, ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de leur présence, son regard embrumé par la fièvre qui l'avait pris. Le préfet sourit à ses camarades, se voulant rassurant, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il déposa précautionneusement Gabriel sur le lit et lui retira ses chaussures, son pantalon et son pull avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui. Assit près de lui, il caressa sa joue brûlante et remit ses cheveux en place. La respiration du jeune homme commençait à se faire difficile et Draco fut soulagé de voir entrer son parrain à peine deux minutes plus tard.

- Que se passe-t-il Draco ? Demanda le maître des potion en s'approchant du lit.

- Il a de la fièvre et il est faible, informa le blond.

Le professeur examina rapidement le jeune homme et fit apparaître quelques fioles. Draco redressa Gabriel épuisé et Snape approcha une potion de ses lèvres :

- Cela fera baisser votre fièvre Gabriel, informa-t-il, buvez.

L'adolescent s'exécuta sans rechigné. Le directeur des Serpentard lui fit boire également une potion pour l'aider à récupérer plus vite ses forces et une autre pour l'aider à se détendre et à dormir.

- Il faut vous reposer, imposa l'adulte. Je dirais aux elfes de maisons d'apporter votre repas ici ce soir pour vous et Draco. Vous serez dispensé de cour demain. Je vous laisse une potion pour la fièvre, si elle devait persister, prenez là. Je vous laisse aussi une potion de sommeil sans rêve au cas où.

- Merci Severus, bredouilla Gabriel.

- Ce n'est rien. Appelez moi au besoin, dit-il en sortant.

- Dors maintenant mon ange. Je m'occupe des Serpentard, rassura-t-il en l'embrassant chastement.

Gabriel lui adressa un pâle sourire avant de céder enfin au sommeil que réclamait désespérément son corps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une petite reviews pour encourager un dragonneau débordé de travail please !

À la semaine prochaine ! Audragon.


	20. Sincérité

Ohayou mina-san !

Encore une fois je fais vite cette semaine par manque de temps mais je vous promet de répondre à vos questions la semaine prochaine alors posez les si vous en avez. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de rédiger les avant propos en ce moment.

Merci aux reviewers ! Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 20 :

Sincérité

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Gabriel dormait profondément, Draco ferma les rideaux du lit, souriant en voyant Méli qui restait constamment dans cette pièce, venir se blottir dans le cou de son maître. Il sorti et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Un silence pesant y régnait. Marcus était également là et le blond le remercia d'un signe de tête pour être allé cherché Severus. Lorsque Blaise et les autres se rendirent compte de son retour, ils se tournèrent vers lui l'air visiblement terrorisé.

- Draco... appela Pansy.

Le jeune homme leur sourit, rassurant, et vint s'installer avec eux.

- Ça va aller, dit-il simplement mais avec assurance.

Ces simples mots semblèrent déjà apaiser tout le monde. Quelques uns soupirèrent et les muscles crispés se détendirent.

- Aucun d'entre vous ne sera marqué à Noël, continua-t-il. Nous avons déjà une solution pour vous. Tout ira bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Demanda Théodore.

- Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails étant donné que ce n'est pas moi qui va gérer tout ça mais je peux vous dire que vous serez en sécurité et sous protection. On ne pourra pas vous atteindre.

- Si ce n'est pas toi qui va gérer ça, ce sera qui ? Ton père ? Demanda Blaise.

- Non, répondit Draco. Moi et mon père aurions pu faire quelque chose mais cela aurait été bien plus compliqué pour nous.

- Qui alors ? Demanda Pansy avec curiosité.

- Gabriel, annonça le blond, c'est Gabriel qui s'occupe de tout.

- Pourquoi Gabriel ? S'étonna un septième année.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire pour nous ? Interrogea un quatrième année.

- Vous ne le savez pas mais Gabriel a bien plus d'influence que moi et mon père. Il connaît votre situation depuis longtemps déjà et il vous aidera bien plus efficacement que moi, expliqua le préfet.

- Sérieusement ! S'étonna Théodore.

- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit propice aux blagues, remarqua Marcus avec un sourire destiné à les détendre.

- S'il a plus d'influence que votre père, pourquoi on a jamais entendu parler de lui ? Demanda un autre élèves.

Les Serpentard semblaient se détendre petit à petit et la curiosité commençait à prendre le dessus.

- Il évolue dans un autre domaine que le ministère et compagnie si on peut dire, expliqua le prince des verts et argents avec un regard pour Marcus. Et il n'aime pas se faire remarquer.

- Il peut vraiment tous nous aider ? Questionna un première année qui semblait encore terrorisé par les nouvelles de la journée.

Draco lui sourit, prenant une voix douce comme jamais il ne l'avait fait pour eux, tentant de rassurer l'enfant de onze ans devant lui :

- Ne vous en faîte pas. S'il y a une personne qui peu vous protéger de Vous-savez-qui, c'est Gabriel. Il vous expliquera tout lui même quand il se réveillera mais vous pouvez vous rassurer : aucun de vous ne sera marqué et vous serez en sécurité.

- Comment il va Gabriel ? Demanda une petite première année d'une voix innocente.

- Il n'avait pas l'air en forme tout à l'heure, remarqua un sixième année.

- Il est épuisé, il doit se reposer. Mais ça ira.

Les verts et argents discutèrent tous ensemble toute l'après midi. Tous avaient besoin de se détendre un peu après les nouvelles du midi. Lorsque l'heure du repas approcha, Marcus poussa tous ses camarades vers la grande salle alors que Draco se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et en ouvrit les rideaux d'un côté. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, éclairé par les bougies et la lumière blanche de Méli. Gabriel dormait encore, lové dans les couvertures, le visage serein et détendu. Le blond sourit en constatant qu'il avait repris des couleurs et que sa fièvre était partie. Il caressa sa joue et rapidement, le jeune prince se mit à papillonner des yeux.

Profitant de son esprit encore ensommeillé, Draco se pencha vers lui et couvrit son visage de légers baisers avant de descendre dans son cou. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres de sa victime qui bougea la tête pour lui libérer l'accès. Souriant, le blond se pencha un peu plus sur lui, appuyant ses avants bras des deux côtés de sa tête. Il continua ses baisers faisant frisonner doucement son petit ami. Il alla mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Gabriel se mit à rire doucement, chatouillé par le souffle chaud de son homme. Il leva les bras pour les enrouler autour de la taille de Draco et le tira vers lui. Le préfet se retrouva à moitié allongé sur lui, ses jambes étant restées au bord du lit. Il posa sa tête dans le cou de Gabriel :

- Tu te sent mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup mieux. Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda le jeune prince d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillé.

- L'heure du dîner, renseigna Draco. Le notre doit déjà nous attendre dans la salle commune je crois.

- Tu as parlé aux autres ?

- Oui, ils sont rassurés mais je ne suis pas entré dans les détails. Je leur ai dit que tu c'est toi qui allait t'en occuper, qu'ils seraient en sécurité et que tu leur expliquerais tout plus tard. Allons manger, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je vais faire venir Feiwan avant. Comme ça, elle sera déjà là quand les autres rentrerons.

- Ok, répondit le blond en se redressant.

Gabriel en fit de même et il remit les vêtements que Draco lui avait retiré pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il resta ensuite assit au bord du lit et le blond s'installa avec lui alors que d'un coup de baguette, il installait de nouveau une barrière dans la pièce. Le blond lui adressa un regard un peu inquiet mais il n'avait pas le choix, seul Gabriel savait poser cette protection pour cacher au directeur ce qu'il allait faire.

- Naël, appela-t-il d'une voix légèrement teintée de magie.

Un nuage de fumée noire se forma devant eux et l'immense lion noir apparût, en sortant avec une lenteur élégante. Ronronnant bruyamment, il s'approcha de son maître qui enserra son cou de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la crinière de son front.

- Tu me manques mon grand, murmura-t-il en câlinant le grand félin.

Depuis le jour où il avait invoqué ses familiers, Naël ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il l'avait protéger lorsqu'il n'en était pas capable, il l'avait porté quand il ne pouvait marcher, il l'avait soutenu. Pendant plus de deux ans, le lion noir n'avait jamais quitté son maître pendant plus d'une minute, l'accompagnant partout. Aussi, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'il s'était retrouvé séparé de son familier, il manquait quelque chose à Gabriel. Il était heureux de le voir. Le félin ronronna de plus belle, visiblement heureux lui aussi. Un sifflement attira ensuite l'attention du jeune prince qui se redressa :

« Feiwan, tu es déjà là ? » Demanda-t-il en fourchelang.

Draco trouvait toujours cela fascinant de l'entendre parler la langue des serpents. Ça le faisait frissonner. Il appréciait les sons de se langage spécial et se demandait encore comment une telle capacité pouvait être vu comme étant noire et malvenue. Lui, il trouvait ça génial.

« Je suis là jeune maître. » Répondit-elle en sortant de la crinière dans laquelle elle se cachait.

Ces dernières années, Gabriel avait eu l'occasion de découvrir certaines capacités chez ses deux familiers magiques. Naël pouvait apparaître et disparaître, ayant une capacité semblable à celle des phénix. Il pouvait aller dans les endroits qu'il avait déjà visiter du moment que cela ne dépassait pas une certaine distance, ou se rendre là où son maître l'appelait. Comme Feiwan avait été invoqué avec lui, il pouvait l'emmener mais il s'agissait là de la seule exception. Feiwan quant à elle avait montré des pouvoirs qui aidaient beaucoup Gabriel dans certaines situations. Elle pouvait détecter le mensonge. D'un regard, elle pouvait dire si quelqu'un mentait et elle pouvait pénétrer n'importe quel esprit pour chercher la vérité. Il était impossible de lui mentir et de lui résister d'une quelque façon que ce soit. Elle était bien plus efficace que n'importe quel autre moyen, veritaserum inclus.

« Je suis content de te revoir ma belle. Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué. » Continua Gabriel.

« Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué à nous aussi. Nea s'ennuie aussi de vous. » Rapporta le serpent.

« Je serais au manoir dans trois semaines pour les vacances. Nous passerons du temps ensemble c'est promis. J'aimerais que tu restes quelques heures avec moi ma belle, j'ai besoin de ton regard. » Dit-il.

« Bien sûr. » Siffla-t-elle visiblement heureuse.

Gabriel câlina encore un peu Naël avant de lui demander de rester sagement dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Le félin s'allongea dans un coin et s'installa pour une sieste. Feiwan vint s'enrouler lâchement autour du cou de Gabriel qui caressa sa tête avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elle :

« Tout à l'heure, je vais discuter avec les Serpentard pour savoir s'ils sont bien honnête avec nous et si nous pouvons les aider sans se retrouver avec un espion. Je voudrais que tu vérifies leur sincérité. Je ne te parlerais pas en leur présence, le fourchelang est un don trop rare, on pourrait faire le lien avec Harry Potter. »

« C'est compris jeune maître. »

« Merci ma belle. »

Elle posa sa tête entre ses deux clavicules et ferma les yeux. Gabriel se tourna ensuite vers Draco :

- On y va ? Demanda le préfet avec un sourire.

- On y va.

Draco se releva alors et prit son petit ami dans ses bras. Il gagna ensuite la salle commune ou leur repas les attendait sur la table comme Severus l'avait dit. Ils s'installèrent et découvrirent des plats particulièrement soignés. Ils s'assirent ensemble et mangèrent tranquillement dans un silence confortable. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Draco emmena son ange dans l'un des fauteuil l'installant sur ses genoux. Ils profitèrent ensuite du calme, écoutant les crépitements du feu de cheminée. Draco jouait avec les mèches de cheveux noires alors que Gabriel dessinait de son index des motifs invisible sur la poitrine de son homme. Le jeune prince finit par s'endormir de nouveau alors que Draco en faisait de même quelques secondes plus tard.

C'est un cri strident qui les réveilla à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Le prince des verts et argents se réveilla immédiatement sortant sa baguette dans un réflexe tout en serrant Gabriel contre lui de son bras libre. Malgré son état de santé précaire, le jeune prince avait lui aussi sortit sa baguette, sensiblement plus vite que son amour. Tout deux avaient rapidement reprit leurs esprits et cherchaient maintenant à savoir ce qui avait provoqué ce réveil en fanfare.

Devant eux, leurs camarades de maison étaient rassemblés. Pansy était tombée sur ses fesses non loin de leur fauteuil et semblait terrifié. Gabriel comprit vite pourquoi : autour de son cou, Feiwan s'était dressée et sifflait avec colère vers la jeune fille les crocs à l'air. Comprenant qu'elle avait sûrement voulut les réveiller et que le familier, ne la connaissant pas avait pris cela pour une agression et avait voulut défendre son maître, ils se détendirent tout d'eux. Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes et Draco relâcha un peu son étreinte. Les Serpentard observaient tous le serpent vert continuer à siffler avec haine vers eux.

- Feiwan ma belle, calmes-toi. Ce sont des amis, commença Gabriel sans emprunter la langue des serpents.

Il caressa doucement la tête du reptile qui se tourna vers lui, désormais calme.

« Cette fille voulait vous toucher et je ne la connais pas. » siffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais continua à la caresser avec affection. Finalement elle s'immobilisa de nouveau en reposant sa tête entre les clavicules de son maître.

- Désolé si elle t'a fait peur Pansy, s'excusa-t-il en regardant la jeune fille qui s'était relevé. Elle est très protectrice. Je vous présente Feiwan, mon familier magique.

- J'ai crus que c'était une écharpe, souffla la jeune fille qui reprenait son calme. Elle est venimeuse ?

- Si elle t'avait injecté son venin, tu serais déjà morte, signala-t-il.

Pansy pâlit dangereusement en déglutissant alors que tout le monde fit prudemment un pas en arrière. Draco pouffa doucement à cette réaction collective et Gabriel lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- Ne vous en faîte pas, elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle n'attaque pas sans mon ordre sauf si vous auriez quelques intentions meurtrière à mon égard, ce qui je crois, n'est pas le cas. Elle a juste été surprise parce qu'elle ne te connaît pas, dit-il avec un sourire pour Pansy. Elle ne vous fera rien, c'est promit. De toute façon, elle ne restera pas longtemps à Poudlard, termina-t-il.

Les autres se détendirent et tous vinrent s'installer autour d'eux alors que le silence retombait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Blaise voulut prendre la parole mais Gabriel l'arrêta d'un simple geste. Tout le monde se tut sans protester et portèrent leur attention sur leur camarade, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Le jeune prince les balaya du regard. Il se tenait droit et fier, sans aucune émotion visible que ce soit sur son visage ou dans son œil.

- Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions et que nous avons beaucoup à discuter mais avant ça, commença-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, j'aimerais parler à chacun d'entre vous. Un à un.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy qui ne comprenait pas en quoi cela serait utile.

- Vous devez me faire confiance. Une fois ces discussions terminées, je répondrais à vos questions et je vous expliquerais tout, répondit-il. Je dois juste vous poser deux trois questions en privé avant.

Les Serpentard se regardèrent, sans pouvoir déterminer le but de la manœuvre. Ils se tournèrent vers Draco qui leur sourit en leur adressant un signe de tête positif. Finalement, ils acquiescèrent tous.

- Qui veut commencer ? Demanda alors Gabriel.

Théodore se désigna presque immédiatement et reçu un sourire de la part du jeune prince. Visiblement, il lui faisait entièrement confiance et se petit examen ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Nott était un garçon très discret mais Gabriel avait vite comprit qu'il était très intelligent et avait un don pour cerner les gens. Il voulut se lever, faisant signe au jeune homme de le suivre mais il n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre sur ses jambes qu'il se retrouva perché dans les bras de Draco.

- Aucun effort, rappela celui-ci d'une voix qui n'accepterait pas de réplique. Où veut-tu t'installer ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui désigna deux fauteuils placés à l'écart. Le blond s'y dirigea et le déposa délicatement dans l'un d'eux. Théo prit place dans le deuxième silencieusement, patient.

- Tu veux un sort de silence et d'intimité ? Demanda le préfet à son petit ami.

- S'il te plaît, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

Le blond mit les sorts en place, ne souhaitant pas que son petit ami se fatigue en lançant le moindre charme, puis il se retourna et reprit place avec les autres qui attendaient patiemment.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons parler librement ici ? Lui demanda Marcus.

- Oui, lui répondit le prince des verts et argents. Les cachots ont entièrement été sécurisé, personne ne peut nous espionner même pas Dumbledore.

Autour d'eux, les discussions s'entamèrent alors que les regards se dirigeaient fréquemment vers Gabriel et Théo. De son côté, Feiwan avait un peu modifié sa position, allant poser sa tête sur celle de son maître alors que son corps restait lâchement enroulé autour de son cou. Théodore la regarda avec curiosité alors que le reptile en faisait de même. Le jeune homme ne put détourner le regard des yeux dorés du serpents lorsqu'il entra en contact avec eux. Il ne détourna pas les yeux même lorsque Gabriel commença à parler, conscient que son interlocuteur s'était déjà fait happé par le regard hypnotisant de son familier près à exercer son pouvoir. Il savait que lorsqu'elle le faisait, lui seul était capable d'ignorer les pupilles d'or. Celui ou celle qui se retrouvait piégé n'en était même pas conscient mais gardait la pleine possession de ses moyens, tout en étant incapable de rompre le contact visuel.

- Pour commencer, dit Gabriel, je veux que tu saches que je ne porte aucun jugement Théo. Mais les questions que je vais te poser sont un passage nécessaire. J'aimerais que tu y répondes avec sincérité, demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre et sérieuse.

Théodore acquiesça silencieusement, ne pouvant se rendre compte que Gabriel le regardait dans les yeux, ceux ci étant déjà monopolisé par Feiwan.

- Merci, reprit-il. Tout d'abord, es-tu un mangemort ?

- Non, répondit simplement son camarade.

- Es-tu un partisan de Voldemort ?

- Non.

- Approuves-tu ses idées ?

- Absolument pas, dit-il avec cette fois-ci un peu de véhémence.

- Serais-tu disposé à donner les informations que tu pourrais posséder ?

- Si je juge la personne à qui je les donne digne de confiance, oui. Sans hésitation.

- Es-tu près à te battre contre Voldemort ?

-Si j'en ai les moyens, oui.

- Serais-tu près à te battre contre les membres de ta famille qui lui sont fidèle si cela était nécessaire ?

- S'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de les arrêter, oui, dit-il avec une certaine note de tristesse et de désespoir.

- Si je fais tout ce que je peux pour te mettre en sécurité, pour protéger ta vie, pour te permettre de vivre normalement et pour que jamais tu ne sois inquiété, puis-je compter sur toi pour protéger mes secrets et ne jamais me trahir ?

- Jusqu'à la mort et de toute mon âme, répondit-il avec conviction.

- Merci Théo. C'est tout ce que je voulais te demander, dit-il avec neutralité sans qu'aucune de ses émotions ne soit visibles.

Feiwan cligna des yeux, libérant ainsi sa proie qui descendit son regard dans celui de Gabriel sans avoir prit conscience d'avoir été prisonnier de celui de son serpent. Les réponses orales n'avaient aucune importance pour Gabriel. Après tout, on pouvait lui mentir et lui dire n'importe quoi. Seulement, lorsqu'il répondait, Théo avait été scruté par Feiwan. Et elle, était parfaitement capable de dire s'il avait menti ou nous, jusqu'à quel point il était sincère, quels étaient ses sentiments vis à vis des questions posées, lire ce qui leur venait à l'esprit et s'il avait mentit, elle pouvait donner sa véritable réponse à son maître. Et tout cela sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien et sans possibilité de se tromper.

« Il a été très sincère. Il est près à tuer son propre père si cela était nécessaire bien qu'il n'ai aucune envie d'affronter sa famille. Il veut juste que la guerre prenne fin. Il veut être libre et sortir de l'influence de ses parents qui sont visiblement très fidèles à Voldemort et à ses idées. Lui ne supporte pas leur façon extrême de penser. Je peux aussi dire qu'il n'a jamais eut l'occasion de s'opposer à son père sans être sévèrement puni et il n'a jamais eu personne vers qui se tourner à part Draco. Il ne vous trahira pas jeune maître. J'en suis sûr. » Expliqua Feiwan en sifflant doucement.

Théo regardait toujours Gabriel alors que celui-ci se réjouissait de la détermination du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il avait demander s'il était près à se battre contre Voldemort ou sa famille, c'était uniquement dans le but de savoir s'il était vraiment sincère. Il avait posé la question tout en sachant que jamais il ne lui demanderait une telle chose.

- Ne parle pas aux autres des questions que je t'ai posé s'il te plaît, vous aurez des explications plus tard c'est promis,demanda-t-il.

Théo lui adressa un signe de tête positif avant de se plonger dans ses pensées et de se diriger de nouveau vers les autres. Les Serpentard défilèrent un à un devant Gabriel, s'offusquant parfois de ses questions. Tous étaient soumis au pouvoir de Feiwan sans même s'en apercevoir. Certains prirent mal ses interrogations, supposant qu'il ne leur accordait pas la moindre confiance, mais tous répondirent. Et tous furent sincère sans savoir que le familier de Gabriel lui donnait encore plus de précisions sur leurs sentiments et leurs esprits.

Les premières fois où il avait utilisé le pouvoir de son familier, Gabriel s'était sentit comme un espion dans le domaine très personnel qu'était l'esprit d'une autre personne. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'entrer ainsi dans leur vie privée mais il avait vite compris que dans certaines situations, c'était une chose nécessaire. Il s'était néanmoins promit et Feiwan avait fait le même vœux que lui, de toujours garder secret ce qu'il apprenait par ce moyen sauf cas extrêmes.

Il s'avéra que tout les Serpentard étaient dignes de confiance. Tous étaient près à trahir leurs familles et à donner les informations qu'ils possédaient. Certains, généralement parmi les plus âgés étaient près à se battre, que ce soit contre leurs parents ou contre Voldemort, attendant juste de trouver un camps et un chef en qui ils pourraient avoir confiance. Les autres, même s'ils ne voulaient pas se battre, très souvent parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'en étaient pas capable ou par peur pour les plus jeunes, voulaient juste pouvoir eux même décider de leur vies sans la menace d'un Avada kadavra. Aucun d'entre eux n'adhéraient aux idées de Voldemort ou de leur familles. Et tous avaient terriblement peur de se retrouver marqué et forcé d'obéir. Forcé de tuer ou de torturé. Forcé de vivre avec la menace constante d'être abattu froidement ou torturé sans raisons aucune. Ils voulaient juste une vie normale. Beaucoup avaient eu la stricte et dure éducation des sang pur et savaient que leur parents les tueraient sans hésiter si Voldemort le demandait. Quelques uns, dont les parents avaient été forcé, savaient que leurs parents voulaient les protéger sans le pouvoir et c'étaient finalement résigné à suivre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient tous en commun, c'était le désespoir. Causé par la peur de ne jamais se sortir de là, de ne jamais trouvé quelqu'un pour les aider et les écouter. Le « camps de la lumière » les avait déjà catalogué et ne leur apporterait jamais aucune aide, ils le savaient tous. Le problème étant qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde d'autre qui pouvait vraiment les aider. Ils avaient tous une immense confiance en Draco sans savoir si lui et son père avaient le pouvoir de les protéger à la fois de Voldemort, ce qui serait déjà un exploit, mais aussi de leurs parents, du ministère et de Dumbledore. Quand à leur opinion sur Gabriel, ils l'appréciaient tous sincèrement mais doutaient fortement de sa capacité à les aider. Ce que le jeune prince ne pouvait leur reprocher.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé avec le dernier de ses camarades au quel il avait posé les mêmes questions qu'à tout les autres, il avait la confirmation qu'il pouvait tous les aider sans risques d'espionnage, de sabotage ou d'attentat, constatant avec tristesse que même les plus jeunes avaient déjà eut la vie dure. Bien sûr, rien de comparable avec ce que lui avait pu vivre bien que quelques uns avaient déjà reçu un sort de la part d'un père sévère. Cela était resté très occasionnel et peu douloureux. Cependant beaucoup n'avaient jamais reçu d'amour parental, souvent élevé par des nourrisses strictes appliquant les préceptes des sangs purs. Ils avaient vécu dans la richesse mais sans véritable famille jusqu'au jour où ils étaient entré à Poudlard et à Serpentard, voyant désormais leurs camarades de maisons comme des frères et sœurs qui pouvaient les comprendre parce qu'ils vivaient la même chose.

Alors que le dernier vert et argent repartait vers ses camarades Draco le rejoignit. Le blond attendit qu'il ai finit d'écouter Feiwan qui sifflait encore doucement. Lorsqu'elle se replaça autour de son cou pour une sieste, il prit la parole :

- Alors ? C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est bon. J'ai toutes les confirmations dont j'avais besoin. J'ai juste peur que quelques uns aient mal prit mes questions

- Ils comprendront quand tu leur auras expliqué. Ils ne sont pas bêtes et ils ne t'en voudront pas.

Le préfet des Serpentard annula les sorts qu'il avait posé puis il prit Gabriel dans ses bras pour le ramener au milieu des autres qui attendaient silencieusement, plongés dans leurs pensées. Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil en gardant son ange sur ses genoux, ses bras enserrant sa taille. Le jeune prince se tenait droit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait ses camarades.

- Merci d'avoir répondu, commença-t-il avec reconnaissance. J'étais obligé de vous poser ces questions et j'espère que vous ne les avaient pas mal interprété.

- Tu n'avais aucune confiance en nous, remarqua Pansy avec tristesse.

- Ce n'est absolument pas vrai, reprit-il avec douceur en comprenant cette réaction. À travers Draco, je vous connais depuis longtemps déjà et j'ai une grande confiance en son jugement. Il vous fait confiance et moi aussi parce que je comprend parfaitement vos vies. Je comprend ce que vous avez put ressentir, ce que c'est d'être forcé et de vivre dans la peur et sans pouvoir compter sur sa famille.

Une bouffée de tristesse et de colère remonta en lui alors qu'il parlait, autant envers ceux qui l'avaient plongé en enfer pendant les treize premières années de sa vie, qu'en vers les parents indignes des membres de sa maison. Draco resserra son étreinte autour de lui et il alla plaquer son dos au torse du blond qui déposa de petits baisers dans son cou pour le réconforter. Tous virent cette réaction, se remémorant toutes les fois où ils avaient entendu des sous-entendus sur la vie difficile de Gabriel avant son entrée dans la famille Malfoy. Avait-il eu une vie semblable à la leur ?

- Alors pourquoi ces questions ? Demanda Blaise qui semblait vouloir comprendre.

- Parce que même si je vous fais confiance, je peux me tromper et je ne peux pas me permettre une telle chose, répondit-il calmement.

-Et comment peux-tu savoir si tu ne te trompe toujours pas ? Demanda un septième année avec curiosité. Nous avons put te mentir.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard noir, ayant peur qu'il installe un doute. Draco rigola doucement, attirant de nouveau leur attention.

- Vous pouviez me mentir c'est vrai, reprit Gabriel, mais vous ne pouviez pas lui mentir à elle, dit-il en désignant Feiwan. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué mais pendant que nous discutions, Feiwan ici présente se servait de son pouvoir. C'est un familier magique que j'ai invoqué, et elle possède donc quelques capacités spéciales. Elle me permet de savoir si quelqu'un est en train de me mentir ou s'il est sincère et il n'y a aucun moyen de lui résister. C'est pour ça qu'elle a assisté à nos discussions. Grâce à elle, je sais que je peux vous aider sans risque et que je ne me suis pas trompé dans son jugement.

- Et pourquoi prend tu autant de précautions ? Demanda une sixième année.

- Je peux et je veux vous aider, commença-t-il, mais j'ai déjà de nombreuses vies sous ma responsabilité. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les mettre en danger parce que je ne me suis pas assuré que je faisais bon choix. Nous sommes en guerre et deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Je ne peux me permettre ce genre d'erreur alors que ce soit vous, des inconnus ou des personnes très proches de moi, je m'assure toujours de prendre le moins de risques possibles pour le meilleur résultat.

- Pourquoi Marcus n'a pas été interrogé ? Demanda une première année qui semblait être la seule à avoir remarqué ce fait devant le sursaut que provoqua sa question.

- Parce que Marcus et sa famille sont déjà sous ma protection et je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur eux, dit-il simplement.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch qui leur confirma d'un signe de tête. Tout les Myrdiaël et leur famille pouvaient compter sur la protection et l'aide du conseil et maintenant qu'ils avaient un prince, sur celle de Gabriel qui les dirigeait.

- Tu es dans quel camps ? Demanda alors un autre. Visiblement pas dans celui de Tu-sais-qui, ni Dumbledore, le ministère ?

- Sûrement pas, répondit-il avec un petit rire moqueur. Non, le ministère et totalement corrompu et ne sert à rien en ce moment. Non, non. Je suis dans un autre camps, un camps qui n'est connu de personne à part de ceux qui en fond parti.

- Et où vous situez vous ? Demanda Théodore. De quel côté êtes vous ?

- Eh bien du nôtre, contre Voldemort, contre Dumbledore, contre le ministère anglais, répondit-il.

-Mais pouvez vous vraiment faire quelque chose contre eux ? Questionna un septième année. Ce sont ce qu'on peut appeler de grandes puissances et je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'un autre camps ayant une quelconque influence.

- C'est parce que nous sommes resté caché pendant très longtemps, expliqua Draco, nous sommes resté à observer mais les choses ont changé récemment et notre chef a décidé de prendre part à la guerre.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de son accord pour nous aider ? Demanda Pansy en regardant Gabriel.

- Je l'ai déjà, annonça-t-il. Vous serez sous ma responsabilité et celle de personne d'autre. Si vous acceptez mon aide.

- Tu peux vraiment nous aider ? Demanda une première année avec angoisse.

- Je le peux et je vais le faire. Je ne vous laisserais pas être marqué.

- Tu nous a demandé si nous étions prêt à nous battre contre Tu-sais-qui et contre nos familles, rappela l'un des plus vieux. Est-ce que cela veut dire que si tu nous aides nous allons devoir nous battre en échange ? Demanda-t-il avec gravité.

Toutes les respirations se bloquèrent et tout les regards se portèrent sur Gabriel qui leur sourit doucement.

- Jamais on ne vous demandera une telle chose. Si j'ai posé ces questions, c'était pour tester votre détermination et votre sincérité. Jamais on ne vous demandera de vous battre, c'est hors de question, affirma-t-il.

Tous parurent soulagé mais un autre septième année enchaîna :

- Si tu fais vraiment ce que tu as dit, ça va te demander beaucoup d'efforts. Qu'est-ce que cela va nous coûter ? Ce ne sera sûrement pas gratuit.

- Ce ne sera pas gratuit en effet, remarqua Gabriel alors que tous se tendaient de nouveau. Je vous demanderais de ne pas trahir les secrets que vous pourriez apprendre sur moi ou sur mon camps et mes alliés, je vous demanderais de ne pas vous joindre à nos ennemis et surtout, je vous demanderais de vivre votre vie comme vous en avez envie.

- C'est tout !? S'étonna celui qui avait demandé.

- C'est tout ce que je veux de vous, affirma-t-il calmement.

- Pas d'argent, nous ne devrons pas nous battre ou faire quoique ce soit ? Continua le jeune homme.

- Certainement pas, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes. Si vous faite déjà ce que j'ai dit, vous n'irez pas grossir les rangs de nos ennemis et c'est tout ce que nous voulons, expliqua-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que le jeune prince s'appuyait un peu plus sur son blond. Il commençait à avoir de nouveau envie de dormir mais il voulait d'abord finir ça :

- Voilà comment ça va se passer : à Noël, je vous conduirais dans un endroit où vous serez en sécurité. Vous serez logé, nourri et je pourvoirais à tout vos besoins. Je m'arrangerais pour que vos parents ne puissent pas vous récupérer que ce soit par des voies officielles ou officieuses. Vous pourrez continuer votre scolarité à Poudlard sans être inquiété. Je m'engagerais à assurer votre protection jusqu'à la fin de la guerre mais aussi veiller à ce qu'on ne vous accuse pas pour les crimes de vos parents après. Bien sûr, vous serez coupé de vos familles et donc sûrement sans ressource, aussi je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que vous aillez une vie correcte jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez subvenir à vos besoins vous même. Vous devez comprendre que pour pouvoir vous mettre à l'abri des procédures officielles, je vais devoir faire déclarer vos parents inaptes pour qu'ils ne puissent pas vous réclamer. J'ai l'intention d'apporter des preuves qu'ils sont des mangemorts et pour ça, je vais avoir besoins de vous et de vos témoignages. Ensuite, je ferais en sorte que votre garde revienne à quelqu'un de mon camps. Il s'agira sûrement de notre père mais vous resterez quand même, officieusement sous ma responsabilité.

Après un silence pendant lequel tous restèrent abasourdi, Pansy demanda :

- Draco nous a dit que tu avais plus d'influence que lui ou son père, c'est vrai ?

Gabriel affirma d'un signe de tête.

- Tu peux vraiment faire tout ça pour nous ? Demanda un quatrième sans trop y croire.

Voulant que tous comprennent qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, Gabriel sortit sa baguette :

- Je jure sur ma magie que tous ce que j'ai dit est la vérité. Je jure que j'ai vraiment les moyens de vous aider et je le ferais du mieux que je pourrais sans rien vous demander d'autre de ce que je vous ai déjà dit et le serment magique que vous acceptez et respecterez ces conditions.

Le silence retomba alors que le serment magique s'accomplissait assurant ainsi la véracité des paroles et des intentions du jeune prince. Tout les verts et argents regardaient Gabriel avec un nouvel espoir, avec reconnaissance et gratitude. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquels tous commencèrent à réaliser doucement, l'un des élèves les plus âgée s'approcha de Gabriel :

- Alors, tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est promettre de ne pas te trahir toi, ton camps et vos secrets ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est ça.

- Draco, tu veux bien être témoin s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Avec un sourire, le préfet se leva, installant son ange à sa place. Le jeune homme fit alors un serment inviolable : celui de ne pas trahir Gabriel et les siens, de garder tout leur secrets. Un à un tous en firent de même sans qu'on ait à leur demander. Lorsque tout fut finit, une ambiance bien plus détendue régnait dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Draco avisa son petit ami pâle et somnolant avant de briser le silence :

- Il est tard, Gabriel a besoin de repos et je crois qu'on en a assez dit pour ce soir. Si vous avez des questions vous pourrez les poser mais pour ce soir ce sera tout. Que tout le monde aille se coucher, nous avons cour demain, signala-t-il.

Il n'y eu aucune protestation et tout le monde se dirigea vers sa chambre, le cœur bien plus léger. Le prince des Serpentard prit Gabriel dans ses bras et se dirigea vers ses propres appartements. Feiwan rejoignit de nouveau Naël et après quelques minutes de câlins avec leur maître, le félin disparût avec le reptile pour regagné le manoir Malfoy.

Le lendemain, Gabriel resta bien sagement au lit sur les consignes de son amour de Serpentard qui lui avait fait tout un sermon le matin même sur le fait qu'il devait se reposer. C'est donc bien gentiment qu'il se reposa en profitant du silence. Les elfes de maison étaient venus apporter son petits déjeuner juste avant que Draco ne s'en aille. Le jeune prince s'était retrouvé avec un magnifique plateau décoré d'un bouquet de fleurs fraîches. En voyant l'attention, il se promit d'aller rendre visite aux elfes de maisons de l'école pour les remercier. Il dormit ensuite une bonne partie de la matinée.

Ce fut l'une des alarmes qu'il avait placé dans les cachots qui le réveilla en fin de matinée. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait pris soin de bloquer tout les sorts de surveillance qui avaient été posé dans le domaine des verts et argents. Il en avait découvert plusieurs et avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient plus opérationnels et ce, sans que le poseur ne le remarque. Il avait également jeté divers sorts de surveillances afin de savoir si quelqu'un d'indésirable venait, ce qui était justement le cas.

Il s'assit dans son lit, alors que ses charmes lui disait que l'intrus se dirigeait vers lui. Il vérifia qu'il avait sa baguette à porté de main. D'un accio, il attrapa un livre sur les créatures magiques. Se tenant droit sans même s'en rendre compte, il reprit une expression totalement neutre et ouvrit son livre sur ses genoux alors que l'on toquait à l'entrée.

- Entrez, autorisa-t-il simplement.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître ce cher vieux directeur. Albus Dumbledore avec son magnifique sourire de papy.

- Bonjour, monsieur le directeur, commença le jeune prince d'une voix polie mais complètement détachée.

- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy. Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez mieux.

Gabriel fit une grimace intérieure, complètement dégoûté sans que cela ne puisse se voir extérieurement. Le vieux fou avait parlé de sa voix de gentil grand père, semblant réellement préoccupé par l'état de son élève, et d'un autre côté, il s'était une fois de plus mit à inspecter ses barrières mentales, insistant bien plus qu'au par avant. Il fit comme s'il ne remarquait rien. De toute façon ses protections étaient d'un niveau hors d'atteinte du directeur qu'il renvoya sans douceur tout en reprenant la parole comme si de rien n'était :

- Je vais mieux en effet. Merci de vous en inquiéter, répondit-il avec la politesse froide des sangs purs.

- Je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'est produit samedi, continua Dumbledore qui avait légèrement rétrécit les yeux après s'être fait renvoyé de l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Je vous écoute, engagea Gabriel en fermant son livre.

Il parlait avec un ton neutre, sans émotion et d'une politesse détachée. Il se tenait droit et avait les traits figés sans aucune expression visible. Son regard était froid et rien dans son image ne pouvait laisser voir la moindre de ses réactions.

- Avez vous provoqué d'une quelconque manière ceux qui sont responsables de vos blessures ?

Alors c'était ça. Une fois de plus Gabriel eu une grimace de dégoût intérieure. Visiblement le vieux fou voulait tenter de minimiser la responsabilité de ses agresseurs. Après tout, sa responsabilité en tant que directeur était engagée. Il devait veiller à la sécurité de ses étudiants. Cependant, le jeune prince était sûr que s'il avait s'agit de Serpentard, il aurait mit cela sur le fait qu'ils étaient des mangemort en puissance et les aurait fait punir sans remords mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il fallait sauvé les apparences. Des Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, qui attaquaient un Serpentard handicapé, d'une ancienne famille noble et apprécié de presque tous n'était pas une très bonne publicité et ce même s'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard et d'un Malfoy. Son père lui avait dit qu'il s'occupait des punitions qui, il le savait, n'allaient pas être douces et cela ferait sûrement du bruit. Dumbledore voulait un moyen de minimiser les choses ou mieux, de les mettre sur le dos de Gabriel. Mais celui-ci n'était vraiment pas décidé à l'aider pour cela.

- Je ne les ai provoqué en aucune manière. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient là avant de prendre un premier sort qui m'a fait percuter une statue, dit-il froidement. Je ne connais même pas la cause de cette rancune à mon égard, continua-t-il même s'il avait sa petite idée sur la question.

- Il paraît que vous n'êtes pas en bon terme avec quelques élèves avec qui vous avez quelques altercations régulièrement, souligna le directeur.

- On ne peut être aimer de tout le monde, répondit-il. Je m'entend plutôt bien avec beaucoup d'élèves, peu importe la maison et vous noterez que je n'engage jamais les conflits pas plus que je les alimente. Je ne fait que me défendre et vous noterez également que je suis bien plus poli dans cette démarche que nombre d'élèves, rappela Gabriel d'une voix froide.

- Il semblerait pourtant que quelques professeurs ne soient pas du même avis, remarqua le vieux fou.

- Je n'ai de tension qu'avec les professeurs Potter monsieur qui, comme leur fils, n'ont prit en compte que le fait que je sois un Malfoy, un Serpentard et peut-être même handicapé et homosexuel. Je n'ai rien fait pour provoquer cette gêne entre eux et moi. Il ne s'agit là que de préjugés qui semblent être récurant ici, termina-t-il le regard dur.

- Essayez tout de même d'améliorer vos relations avec eux, cela pourrait éviter des problèmes à l'avenir.

Gabriel sourit intérieurement, le vieux venait juste de sous entendre que peut-être les Potter et leur relations houleuses avec lui étaient la cause de son agression. Intéressant.

- Je ne supporte pas l'orgueil et l'arrogance, répondit-il. Pas plus que l'hypocrisie monsieur.

- N'insultez pas les Potter je vous prie, demanda Dumbledore la voix plus dure.

- Si vous pensez qu'ils ont de tels défauts, libre à vous. Moi je n'ai insulté personne, remarqua le jeune prince impassible bien qu'intérieurement très amusé. Ils ont été les premiers à me rabaisser et à m'attaquer. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire le moindre effort à leur égard. Je continuerais donc à agir de la même façon avec eux, c'est à dire avec le respect du à un professeur pour monsieur et madame Potter et avec indifférence envers leur fils sauf en cas d'attaque.

- Libre à vous, reprit le vieux fou l'air pincé. Je trouve cela regrettable.

- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, enchaîna immédiatement Gabriel avec froideur.

- Comment avez vous prévenu votre frère adoptif ?

- Notre père vous a, je crois, parler des bijoux que nous portons et qui l'a prévenu. Il a également prévenu Draco de la même manière. C'est pourquoi, il est venu en sachant à peu près ou je devais me trouver à ce moment. Marcus l'a suivit en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas tout comme Alexander, Jordan et Cédric qui sont mes amis et qui les ont suivi en voyant leur réaction inhabituelle et mon absence.

L'explication ne sembla pas satisfaire le directeur mais comme il ne pouvait rien discerné sur le visage de l'étudiant et qu'il ne savait rien de plus, il ne pouvait réfuter.

- Puis-je voir ce bijoux ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Je n'ai aucune obligation de vous le montrer, refusa-t-il.

Passablement agacé par cet entretient qui ne tournait pas comme il voulait, il commença à penser à une autre façon d'aborder l'adolescent mais il fut interrompu. On toquait à l'entrée.

- Entrez, autorisa froidement Gabriel.

Rapidement, Severus apparut dans la pièce.

- Tiens, Severus, dit Dumbledore la voix doucereuse, vous n'avez plus cour ?

- Je viens de terminer Albus. Je venais voir si tout allait bien pour monsieur Malfoy, répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

- Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, annonça le vieux fou. Prenez soin de vous jeune homme.

- Je n'y manquerais pas monsieur, conclut-il avec une politesse détachée.

Le directeur sorti, un poil énervé. Il voulait ce jeune sorcier. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'un niveau et d'une puissance élevée, il possédait d'autres atouts. Il y avait d'abord ses remarquables barrières psychiques qui cachaient sûrement autre chose. Malgré sa faiblesse actuelle, elles étaient intactes et parfaitement fonctionnelles comme il l'avait expérimenté. Il pourrait faire un bon espion. Et il avait aussi cette capacité à réunir les gens autour de lui et Albus aurait voulut qu'Abel l'ai aussi. Il était diplomate et comme il venait de l'entendre, doué avec les mots. Ce genre de personne pourrait lui servir. De plus, l'adolescent même s'il semblait froid devait être faible derrière ce masque. Pour qu'il se donne autant de peine pour se cacher, cela ne pouvait être autrement aux yeux du directeur. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'atteindre et de le convertir à sa cause même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment comment.

Lorsqu'il repassa par la salle commune des verts et argents, il vérifia ses sorts de surveillance qu'il avait posé là. Il voulait surveiller tout complot ou autre qui pourrait être évoquer ici et peut-être même en apprendre d'avantage sur sa cible. Tout était intact, visiblement personne n'avait remarqué ses sorts, ce que les élèves pouvaient être naïf. Cependant, jamais il ne détecta le fait que Gabriel avait altéré sa surveillance, la rendant inefficace. Il repartit donc des cachots.

Il avait encore beaucoup à faire, il ne se serait jamais attendu au fait que Lucius Malfoy soit si attaché à son fils adoptif au point d'attaquer ainsi ses agresseurs avec l'intention manifeste de les envoyer à Azkaban. L'histoire allait sûrement se savoir et bientôt, il aurait sûrement la presse et quelques parents sur le dos pour avoir des explications sur la sécurité dans son école. Il devait préserver sa réputation et minimiser les dégâts. Il savait pertinemment qu'Abel avait commandité cette agression, il lui avait dit lui même. Il devait donc aussi faire en sorte que cela ne se sache pas. Il était énervé. Le Survivant aurait du voir que se mettre ce Malfoy là dans la poche aurait pu être un atout pour améliorer ses relations, ses alliances et sa réputation dans le futur. Avoir un diplomate servait à ça. Et avec un peu de travail le Serpentard deviendrait manipulable, il en était sûr. Mais se projet là semblait compromit étant donné leurs relations plus que houleuses et les nombreux amis du vert et argent. Mais il y avait bien des moyens de contrôler quelqu'un.

Il marchait en direction de son bureau en réfléchissant. Pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à penser. Le descendant de Merlin. Il n'aurait jamais crut le voir apparaître. Cependant la mention du pacte de flamme noire par Severus était une preuve irréfutable. Son prédécesseur étant décédé, il était supposé être le seul à connaître ce nom. Et il savait qu'avec tout les sorts, charmes et sortilèges qui protégeaient le pacte, il était impossible que ce nom ai été divulgué par l'un des anciens directeurs. Il était normalement le seul au courant. Le seul, sauf si le descendant de Merlin venait à apparaître.

Il avait pourtant fait des recherches depuis longtemps. Merlin n'avait pas de descendant ! Sa lignée s'était éteinte depuis belle lurette. Avait-il raté quelque chose ? La preuve était la : cette personne existait. Il allait vérifier de nouveau tout le lignage du prestigieux sorcier et trouver qui cela pouvait être. Il devait s'agir d'un adulte. Une personne à la très grande puissance magique et sûrement un sorcier prodigieux. Et cette personne avait prit Severus sous son aile, le maître des potions était donc intouchable sauf s'il voulait se créer d'énormes problèmes. Et il le savait.

Il savait aussi que la personne en question pouvait lui prendre son poste de directeur et reprendre les rênes de Poudlard. Et il avait encore besoin de l'école un moment. Il savait que si un tel sorcier existait, il aurait du poids dans la politique rien que par le nom de son ancêtre et au vu de la façon dont-il était intervenu pour Severus, il avait déjà ses positions et sûrement des appuis. Et si Snape lui faisait confiance, il y avait une bonne raison, il ne le faisait pas avec n'importe qui et Albus le savait. De plus, il avait pu enlever la marque. Chose qu'il croyait impossible jusqu'ici.

Il y avait aussi les interventions de ces mystérieux mages dans les attaques de Tom et il commençait à croire que le descendant de Merlin n'y était pas étranger. Il était clair pour lui qu'un nouveau groupe se cachait dans les ombres, un groupe avec un chef puissant et dangereux. Un groupe qu'il devait se mettre dans la poche.

Il se savait surveillé désormais. Par Severus et sûrement par d'autres choses. Mais il était certains d'une chose : le descendant de Merlin n'était pas dans l'école. Personne n'avait ici le profil adéquat. Mais il savait que s'il venait dans l'école, il serrait à son avantage par rapport à lui. Il devait être très prudent et s'en faire un ami sinon un outil si cela était possible. Mais il devait être très prudent. Qui sait ce que Severus avait put lui dire et ce qu'il savait. L'intervention pour aider le maître des potions disait clairement qu'il avait un œil sur lui et que pour le moment, il ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela. Il devait faire attention, s'il ne voulait pas tout perdre. Il avait peur parce que la seule personne qui pouvait prétendre à le mettre en miette venait de faire son apparition. Et s'il n'était pas de son côté, si c'était une personne habille et forte dans beaucoup de domaine politique ou magique, il ne fallait pas s'en faire un ennemis.

Il devait savoir qui cela pouvait être et entrer en contact avec cette personne. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui parler pour voir à qui il avait à faire exactement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! Une petite review please (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant).

À la semaine prochaine !


	21. Affronter la peur

Ohayou mina ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Vingt et unième chapitre de « Apparences Trompeuses » ! Encore une poignée de review et on aura atteint la millième ! C'est géant ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là aussi vite en commençant cette histoire. Alors un très grand merci à ceux qui me suivent chaque semaine. Merci de lire mon travail et de laisser vos avis. J'espère que je continuerais à vous faire plaisir avec mes textes.

J'ai un peu de temps cette semaine alors je vais répondre aux principales questions qui m'ont été posé ces derniers chapitre et aux quels je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir.

Alors, premier sujet, j'aimerais vous parler un peu de l'agression qu'a subi Gabriel. D'abord : pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Et bien, tout le monde n'attendait qu'une chose : le moment où Gaby exploserait de puissance. Disons que j'ai voulu faire un petit pied de nez à ce que tout le monde attendait mais j'ai surtout voulu rappeler que notre prince chéri n'était pas invincible malgré tout et qu'un coup de malchance comme pendant l'agression pouvait encore lui coûter cher.

En se qui concerne Naël, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu apparaître pour le protéger ? Parce que Gabriel doit l'appeler à haute voix comme vous avez pu le voir dans le dernier chapitre. Et pour les fondateurs c'est pareil. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre de l'éveil des chambres : ils ne peuvent pas apparaître librement dans le château en dehors des cinq chambres, Gabriel doit les invoquer, ce qu'il n'a pu faire.

En se qui concerne la punition des agresseurs, punition il y aura ne vous en faîte pas. Vous ne verrez pas le détails de ce qu'il se passe pour eux mais je reviendrais sur le sujet plusieurs fois au cour de discussions entre les personnages donc vous saurez tout ce qu'i savoir sur le sujet.

Pour parler d'autres sujet : les livres. Alors j'aborde le sujet parce que j'ai eu deux trois remarques à propos du fait qu'au début de la fic, quand Gaby est au manoir Malfoy et encore sous l'emprise des sorts qui l'enchaînent, il lit des livres alors que cela lui est interdit par le contrat de promesses forcées. Dans le contrat la règle dit qu'il n'a pas le droit de toucher à un livre qui ne lui est pas donné par les Potter ou Dumby. Hors au manoir, il est immobilisé et ne peut bouger les bras. C'est Nikolaï qui ensorcelle les livres pour qu'ils lévitent devant lui et pour que les pages se tournent toute seule alors la réglé est respecté parce qu'il n'y touche pas.

Autre question : Ginny ne se souvient-elle pas que c'est Harry qui l'a sauvé dans la chambre des secret ? Comme je l'ai écris, elle était évanouis et donc elle n'a rien vu. Elle a simplement crus l'histoire qu'on lui a raconté quand elle s'est réveillé. Autrement dit on lui a dit que c'était Abel qui l'avait sauvé.

Feiwan maintenant, j'avais envie de revenir sur mon serpent préféré. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez que j'avais expliqué dans l'avant propos du chapitre cinq, que je n'avais pas choisi Feiwan pour aller avec un côté Serpentard mais parce que je voulais donner un certain pouvoir aux familier et que l'un de ces pouvoir allait parfaitement avec un serpent. Pour la petites explication sur le pouvoir de Feiwan que vous avez maintenant découvert, ça m'a été inspiré par le fait que les serpent ont, dans beaucoup d'histoire ou de légende, des pouvoirs manipulateur ou hypnotique. J'ai eu l'idée en me rappelant d'une image de dessin animé que tout le monde à vu un jour : celle d'un serpent, souvent un cobra avec des spirales rouges dans les yeux en train d'hypnotisé un personnage. C'est un peu l'effet que j'ai voulu rendre avec le regard magique de Feiwan. Voilà pour la petite histoire si ça vous intéresse. Je voulais que l'un des familiers ai ce pouvoir et le serpent était le meilleur choix de par sa symbolique. C'est comme ça qu'est née Feiwan.

Beaucoup m'ont aussi demandé pourquoi Gaby et Draco ne racontent pas le passé de leur prince aux autres ? Pourquoi ils gardent le secret et pourquoi si peu sont au courant ? Je lis souvent, dans beaucoup de fics où les personnages ont un passé tragique, des scènes où ils exposent leur vie à tous et du coup ils sont plaint, on a pitié d'eux on est attendris ou autre. Raconter ces histoires provoque toujours des réactions de la par des autres personnages. Je ne voulais pas faire ça d'abord parce que je pense qu'un tel passé ne doit pas être si facilement raconté. Dans une réaction réaliste, le personnage ne veux pas dévoiler ce genre de souvenirs, c'est très personnel et intime. Alors Gabriel ne va pas raconter ce qu'il s'est passé aussi facilement à tout le monde. Et je vous rappel qu'il est le prince donc s'il dit aux Myrdiaël de Poudlard que les Potter et Dumbledore sont des ennemis, ils sont des ennemis et il n'a pas l'obligation de leur dire pourquoi. Si c'était au conseil qu'il avait tout caché je veux bien qu'on me dise qu'il leur doit un minimum d'explications parce que se sont des dirigeants importants et qu'ils doivent savoir pourquoi telle ou telle personne est leur ennemis. Mais les adolescents de Poudlard n'ont nullement l'obligation d'être au courant de quoi que se soit. Alors pour toutes ces raisons, il est normal que Gabriel ne raconte pas son passé, surtout qu'il ne veut pas être plaint ou prit en pitié. Tous finiront par savoir mais quand se sera nécessaire et pas avant.

Dernier sujet : les Potter et Duimby. Alors, à ce stade de l'histoire, je suis d'accord avec vous quand vous me dites que se sont des personnages très caricaturaux. Se sont les vilain méchant pas beaux qui s'en prennent à un pauvre adolescent handicapé juste parce qu'il se dispute avec leur fils. Lily qui est censé être intelligente et douce se transforme en stupide tortionnaire comme son mari qui est complètement imbécile alors qu'en réalité il est normalement logique et « enquêteur ». C'est vrai qu'ils ont cette allure pour le moment mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, je vous rappel qu'on ne les voit que très peu et que je n'ai encore quasiment rien dit sur leur manière de penser et de voir les choses. Je n'ai même pas encore raconter pourquoi ils avaient agit ainsi avec Harry. Alors ne vous en faîtes pas vous finirez par savoir le pourquoi du comment de leur agissement et pourquoi ils pensent ainsi. C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air vraiment stupide pour le moment mais vous ne voyez qu'une toute petite partie d'eux, les explications viendront. Sur le même schéma, on m'a fait remarqué que Lily et James Potter n'étaient pas du genre à pousser leur enfant à se battre contre Voldemort. Je le sais, et je l'ai prit en compte ne vous en faite pas.

Voilà, je pense avoir répondu aux quelques grandes questions qui m'ont été posé. Je rappel que Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J. K. Rowling. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 21 :

Affronter la peur

Dans la chambre, Gabriel et Severus attendirent patiemment que le directeur fut loin avant de bouger de nouveau. Le maître des potions sortit sa baguette et vérifia que le vieux fou n'avait laissé aucun sorts quelconque. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il reporta son attention sur le jeune prince.

- Tout va bien Gabriel ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça va Severus ne vous en faîtes pas, il n'a fait que parler.

- Tant mieux, j'étais inquiet quand mes alarmes se sont déclenchées pour me dire qu'il était là.

- Vous me surveillez ? Demanda Gabriel avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr, Lucius me tuerait s'il vous arrivait quelque chose une nouvelle fois, remarqua le professeur.

Même s'il ne le disait pas, le jeune prince savait et voyait dans son regard qu'il avait été réellement inquiet pour lui. Il appréciait beaucoup le maître des potions. Severus était juste une personne un peu particulière qui avait été éprouvée par la vie, d'où sa froideur, ses sarcasmes et son agressivité. Mais au fond, quand on savait lui parler correctement et qu'on le regardait vraiment, c'était un homme très sympathique. Gabriel aimait les longues discussions qu'ils avaient eu et aurait encore avec lui. Le point de vue du directeur de Serpentard était souvent bien différent de celui des autres. Il avait une façon particulière de voir les choses et Gabriel aimait cela.

De son côté, Severus s'était attaché au jeune homme. Lorsqu'il avait appris ce qui lui était arrivé, il s'en était voulu de n'avoir rien vu. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il haïssait par dessus tout, c'était la maltraitance sur les enfants. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir Potter, était bien au delà de la simple maltraitance. C'était de la torture pure. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu ce que Lily, James, Abel et Albus avaient fait, alors qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi ils étaient capables. Il s'était repassé des dizaines de fois des images du jeune homme pendant ses deux premières années à l'école. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était flagrant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas à l'époque. Il haïssait encore plus ces quatre là désormais et ne se privait pas pour le faire savoir à ses deux collègues et à leur fils.

Il avait appris à connaître Gabriel et il avait découvert quelqu'un de très intelligent, responsable et réfléchit. Un jeune homme profondément gentil qui voyait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Un sorcier puissant et un chef de confiance. Il avait plusieurs fois assisté à certaines de ses prises de décisions alors qu'il recevait de nouvelles informations et à chaque fois, il avait réagi avec calme et vitesse, toujours de manière réfléchie et prudente. Il avait été impressionné par une telle maîtrise à un si jeune âge et ce qui l'avait profondément touché était aussi le fait qu'il cherchait toujours à mettre tout le monde en sécurité.

- Merci Severus, reprit Gabriel avec reconnaissance.

- Que vous voulait-il ?

Le jeune homme raconta alors leur discussion et intérieurement, le maître des potions s'était mis à bouillir de colère à l'encontre de son cher employeur.

- Je m'occupe de Dumbledore Severus. Il ne m'aura pas. Plus important : êtes vous au courant pour les Serpentard ? Demanda Gabriel.

- Mes élèves ne me font pas vraiment confiance, remarqua-t-il avec un soupir. Mais je peux le supposer. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est après eux n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Il veut les marquer à Noël. Ils ont reçu une lettre de leurs parents hier et je voulais justement vous voir à ce propos. Je vais m'occuper de les mettre en sécurité. Je leur ai déjà parlé hier soir avec Feiwan et ils m'ont tous fait un serment inviolable. Ils passeront les vacances dans l'un des manoirs Myrdiaël. Et je vais faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse les approcher. Je voulais savoir si vous iriez passer quelques jours avec eux ?

- Pourquoi pas. Je leur parlerais et j'essaierais de regagner leurs confiance pour la rentrée. Que savent-ils exactement sur vous ?

- Que je fais parti d'un nouveau camps dont le chef m'a permis de les aider. Mais une fois qu'ils seront au manoir, ils en apprendront sûrement plus. Vous pourriez peut-être leur en toucher deux mots et leur expliquer ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour le faire moi même.

- Je peux faire ça. De toute façon je n'avais rien prévu pour les vacances, j'irais avec eux.

Gabriel lui sourit, sachant qu'il était quand même inquiet pour ses élèves et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent dans les mêmes situations que lui. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que les elfes amènent le repas, encore une fois très soigné de Gabriel. Le jeune prince se rendormit ensuite pour l'après midi. Ce fut une douce caresse sur sa joue qui le réveilla en fin de journée. Il ouvrit son œil vert pour tomber sur des perles d'orages. Il sourit doucement :

- Salut, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Trop longue. J'étais impatient de revenir ici, répondit Draco. Tu t'es bien reposé j'espère.

- J'ai dormi toute la journée, informa-t-il en se redressant.

Il alla immédiatement se blottir dans les bras de son blond assis au bord du lit et en profita pour lui voler un baiser qui lui fut accordé avec bonheur. Il termina de se réveiller tranquillement alors que de fins doigts jouaient dans ses cheveux.

- Dumbledore est venu tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-il.

Draco se tendit, soudain inquiet.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de lui de manière protectrice.

- Il cherchait un moyen de me mettre l'agression sur le dos et il voulait que je me rapproche des Potter. Je l'ai gentiment envoyé se faire voir et Severus est arrivé. Il avait posé des sorts pour savoir si le vieux fou venait. Quand il l'a senti, il est venu toute de suite. Il a encore essayé de tester mes barrières.

- Ce vieux dégénéré. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut te vouloir.

- Je ne sais pas. Dans tout les cas, il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut.

- Mais j'y compte bien. Tu viens manger avec nous ce soir ?

- Oh oui. J'en ai assez de rester tout seul dans cette chambre, dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Que dirais tu de rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune alors ? Proposa le blond.

- Avec plaisir. Je m'habille et on y va.

Gabriel sortit donc du lit et attrapa ses vêtements qu'il passa rapidement. Draco voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais le jeune prince refusa, lui disant qu'il pouvait bien marcher seul maintenant, surtout depuis qu'il n'avait rien fait de la journée.

- Mais j'adore t'avoir dans les bras, bourgeonna le préfet d'une voix enfantine.

- Et bien tu me prendra dans tes bras ce soir quand on ira dormir, répondit-il.

- Mais si ça ne va pas tu me le dit, d'accord ? Insista plus sérieusement le blond.

Gabriel acquiesça et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en attrapant sa canne. Ils gagnèrent ensuite la salle commune main dans la main. Tous les verts et argents furent heureux de le voir en meilleure forme et lorsqu'ils gagnèrent la grande salle pour le repas, beaucoup de regards soulagés se posèrent sur le jeune prince. Celui-ci sourit à ses amis à travers toutes les maisons, leur confirmant ainsi que tout allait bien. La semaine passa tranquillement et tout reprit son cour normal avec toutefois quelques changements.

Abel se faisait toujours une joie d'attaquer Gabriel et Draco mais désormais, il y avait de plus en plus d'élèves qui lui montraient que ça ne leur plaisait pas et ce dans toutes les maisons. Il y avait les Myrdiaël qui bien sûr, supportaient mal que l'on attaque leur prince. Ils avaient toujours tenu rancune sans savoir pourquoi à ceux qui attaquaient Gabriel et maintenant qu'ils en connaissaient la raison, ce sentiment était encore renforcé. Il y avait aussi les amis du Serpentard parmi lesquels les jumeaux Weasley et évidemment ses propres camarades de maison. Bref, cela commençait à faire pas mal de monde s'opposant au Survivant et à sa clique. Il devait bien y avoir une bonne moitié de l'école qui était du côté du jeune prince désormais.

Le fils Potter qui auparavant été au centre de toutes les attentions et au quel on n'osait pas s'attaquer, commençait tout doucement à être la bête noire des étudiants. Ceux qui, depuis longtemps déjà, n'aimaient pas l'arrogant et orgueilleux Survivant mais qui ne disaient rien commençaient à s'exprimer et des années de ressentiments pouvaient être dangereuses.

Gabriel était bien plus détendu depuis sa petite entrevue avec Dumbledore lundi. Ce face à face lui avait permis de tourner une page de sa vie. En effet pendant ce petit entretient il avait constaté une chose : il avait été dégoûté par le vieux fou, en colère, il avait eu envie de le balancer dans un mur, de le tuer, bref de lui faire toute sorte de choses réjouissantes mais il n'avait pas eu peur. Pas une trace de peur ou de terreur. Rien.

Mitsuaki lui avait expliqué qu'il ne se débarrasserait jamais de ses peurs à moins d'y faire face, ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait remis le pied à Poudlard. Et maintenant, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur d'eux. Il était plus fort, il pouvait se défendre, il avait des amis, une famille et quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Il n'était plus tout seul et il y avait des personnes pour le protéger s'il en avait besoin. Les Potter et Dumbledore n'auraient plus jamais le dessus sur lui, personne ne l'aurait plus jamais, il se l'était promit. Sa vie lui appartenait et il était le seul à décider ce qu'il ferait. Non, il n'avait plus peur d'eux, et c'était un état de fait qui ne changerait plus. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de les revoir et les premières rencontres avaient été éprouvantes, mais au plus le temps passait, au plus les confrontations s'enchaînaient et au plus il se rendait compte que tout ça c'était du passé. C'était fini, derrière lui, il était libre de leur emprise et désormais c'était lui qui allait jouer avec eux. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Cette constatation le rendit profondément heureux, il avait enfin réussi à vaincre ses démons et il en était très fier. Il était pressé de voir Mitsuaki pour lui dire, ils avaient tellement travaillé ensemble pour qu'il y arrive enfin. Et grâce à cela il allait enfin pouvoir clore son apprentissage avec le directeur de Mahotokoro.

Ce fut donc une excellente semaine pour lui. Il se remettait bien de son agression et s'était repris en main. Tout ses réflexes constamment aux aguets, il ne se laissait plus surprendre. Il s'en voulait encore de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Cela ne devait plus arriver et ça n'arriverait plus. Il avait repris sa routine de cour, s'était fortement rapproché des Serpentard mais aussi du reste de ses amis. Il profita de cette semaine pour récupérer complètement, quasiment obligé de le faire par un blond inquiet soutenu à travers des lettres par leurs parents. Il avait donc gentiment obtempéré, sachant qu'il leur avait fait une peur bleue et que leur inquiétude était souvent exacerbée quand il s'agissait de lui. Il n'était pas en porcelaine, loin de là, mais tout le monde semblaient croire qu'il l'était. D'un côté ça lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'ils lui accordaient autant d'importance.

Il s'apprêtait justement à calmer de nouveau des inquiétudes à son égard. On était dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi et il allait enfin regagner la chambre du peuple pour la première fois depuis l'attaque qu'il avait subi. Il était heureux de revoir les Fondateurs et le conseil. Il savait que Lucius avait prévenu ces derniers et ils ne devaient pas être heureux. Il avait déjà eu du mal à convaincre Draco de le laisser aller dans la chambre du peuple tout seul. Seul l'argument de l'utilisation du portrait donnant directement dans la salle commune des verts et argents l'avait convaincu.

C'est donc très tard dans la soirée, alors que la pièce était vide qu'il se posta devant le portrait en question qui s'ouvrit docilement devant lui. Il entra et quelques secondes plus tard il débouchait dans son refuge. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour qu'une tornade rouge et or lui saute dessus en lui demandant s'il allait bien, s'il était guéri, si les coupables avaient été taillés en pièces...

- Godric, calme toi et laisses le respirer, intervint Salazar. Il n'a même pas le temps de te répondre, remarqua-t-il en éloignant gentiment le Gryffondor.

- Comment vous sentez-vous altesse ? Demanda Rowena.

- Je vais parfaitement bien maintenant. Vous n'avez plus besoin de vous inquiéter, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Gabriel alla prendre place dans son trône et les quatre anciens Myrdiaël s'assirent autour de lui.

- Nous avons eu très peur, souffla Helga.

- Nous avons pu voir et ressentir votre agression, informa Salazar.

- Mais nous n'avons pas pu vous aider, constata Rowena avec tristesse.

- Désolé, s'excusa Godric d'une petite voix. Si j'avais pu je les aurais découpé en morceaux et jeté en pâture aux créatures de la forêt interdite ! S'écria-t-il.

- Vous rendriez ces pauvres êtres malades, ricana le prince en les faisant ainsi sourire. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, ce n'est en rien de votre faute, dit-il d'une voix douce. J'ai été stupide, j'ai baissé ma garde. Je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi même et à ceux qui m'ont attaqué.

- Mais il est du devoir du peuple de protéger son prince, souligna Helga.

- Mais votre cas est un peu particulier. Vous n'y pouviez rien comme tout les autres, remarqua-t-il à son tour.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous déplacer tout seul dans le château. Il y en a encore sûrement qui seraient capables de vouloir s'en prendre à vous, s'inquiéta Rowena.

- Mais je doute qu'ils le fassent avec la punition que fait appliquer mon père.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Salazar visiblement intéressé.

- Et bien, grâce à Amélia Bones, ils vont finir à Azkaban pour quelques années, renseigna-t-il.

- Qui est Amélia Bones ? Demanda Godric.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu dans l'esprit du prince lors de ton éveil ? S'étonna Rowena.

- J'étais trop occupé à concocté une vengeance contre les Potter et Dumbledore, dit-il fièrement.

- Amélia Bones est une Myrdiaël qui travail au ministère de la magie anglais. Elle dirige le département de la justice depuis de longues années. Elle s'est personnellement chargée de mon témoignage cette semaine et fera en sorte que les coupables ne puissent se soustraire à leurs actes Elle est sûrement l'un des seul éléments non corrompu de cette institution. D'ailleurs, il faut que je pense à lui parler. Elle gêne Voldemort et Dumbledore par son intégrité, j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à elle, s'inquiéta Gabriel l'air soucieux.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander de quitter son poste ? Proposa Salazar.

- Je vais le faire mais j'ai encore besoin qu'elle y reste le temps de mettre les Serpentard menacés par Voldemort en sécurité. J'ai besoin de son poste. Ensuite, je lui proposerais d'arrêter mais je doute qu'elle veuille, elle est têtu. Enfin, je verrais bien. C'est bientôt l'heure de la réunion, remarqua-t-il.

- Dans ce cas nous allons disparaître un moment, lança Salazar.

- À tout à l'heure, salua le jeune prince en souriant.

Les quatre fondateurs lui sourirent avec un signe de tête, disparaissant ensuite avec leurs sièges. Gabriel se tourna alors vers le panneau de cristal et y envoya un peu de magie pour l'activer. Bientôt, les visages des chefs de familles apparurent et comme le jeune prince s'y était attendu, ils se mirent à presque tous parler en même temps, créant un véritable brouhaha incompréhensible. Il sourit doucement, un peu amusé et ramena le silence d'un signe de main.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Je vais bien, je suis totalement guéri et les coupables ont été arrêtés. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Si je n'avais pas baissé ma garde une telle chose ne serait pas arrivée. Ça n'arrivera plus, j'ai bien retenu la leçon.

Il passa quelques minutes à rassurer tout le monde et à répondre à leurs questions puis ils passèrent à autre chose.

- Pour commencer, reprit sérieusement Gabriel, j'ai des nouvelles du côté des Serpentard. Ça y est, Voldemort a réclamé leur allégeance. Dimanche dernier, ils ont tous reçu des lettres de leurs parents pour leur apprendre qu'ils seraient marqué à Noël. J'ai décidé d'intervenir. Comme vous le savez tous, aucun d'entre eux n'adhère aux idéaux du Seigneurs des ténèbres et surtout à ses façons de faire.

- Mais sont-ils dignes de confiance ? Demanda Mikhaïl.

Mikhaïl Erosva était le chef de la famille Myrdiaël russe. C'était un homme plutôt froid mais très loyal. Il dirigeait l'académie des mages de combat et en était un parmi les meilleurs. Gabriel avait appris beaucoup avec lui.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit le jeune sorcier. Je les ai tous interrogé avec l'aide de Feiwan et tous sont honnêtes. J'ai déjà obtenu un serment inviolable de la part de chacun d'entre eux. Il n'y a pas de risques.

- Dans ce cas, comment comptez vous procéder ? Demanda avec curiosité Aneesa qui était la chef de famille en Angola.

- Je les amènerai au manoir Idylle pour les vacances. Avec leur aide et celle d'Amélia au ministère anglais nous allons déclarer leurs parents mangemort et donc irresponsables. Nous prendrons ensuite leur tutelle. Nous ferons les choses rapidement pour ne pas êtres gêné, expliqua Gabriel.

- Je préviendrai Amélia, annonça Lucius. Elle sera là à l'arrivée des Serpentard au manoir Idylle et nous ferons en sorte que tout soit près pour régler les procédures aussi vite que possible.

- Merci, répondit son fils avec un sourire. Adrian, interpella-t-il en regardant le directeur de Salem, pourriez vous prévenir le manoir de l'arrivée des Serpentard. Ils arriveront samedi matin, à dix heure, dans deux semaines. Je les enverrai par portauloin avec Draco et Marcus. Moi, je prendrais le Poudlard express avec une illusion des Serpentard. J'aurai ainsi le temps de la peaufiner correctement et de la renforcer. Je m'en servirai pour gagner un peu de temps et transmettre un message à ce très cher Voldemort, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ça sera fait altesse, répondit l'homme.

- Pourriez vous prévenir Callen de leur faire bon accueil ? Toutes ces histoires les ont pas mal secoué et ils ont vraiment besoin de vacances, continua Gabriel.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Adrian. Je passerai le message.

- Êtes vous sûr de vouloir prendre le train seul ? Demanda Zahran chef Myrdiaël au Mali.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça ira. Je ne referais pas les même erreurs et de toute façon, avec mes illusions, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu. Je prendrais le train avec d'autres Myrdiaël si cela peu vous rassurer, informa-t-il.

- Et pour ce message à Voldemort, que comptez vous lui dire ? Questionna Helena chez qui vivait Remus et Sirius.

Il leur exposa alors son idée et ils en discutèrent tous ensembles. Vinrent ensuite les nouvelles d'Alexeï qui faisait de l'excellent travail. Ils parlèrent aussi de leurs interventions dans les attaques du Seigneurs des ténèbres qui elles aussi portaient leurs fruits bien qu'ils ne puissent endiguer qu'une partie de ces attentats. Ils avaient fait quelques prisonniers mais leurs interrogatoires n'apportaient que peu de nouvelles informations ceux-ci étant liées à des sortilèges les empêchant de trahir leur maître.

Visiblement, le Lord commençait à se faire plus prudent et d'après Alexeï, il était très énervé d'être contré et ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait provenir. Cependant, la majorité de ses soupçons semblaient se porter sur Dumbledore et il ne semblait pas soupçonner l'intervention d'un nouveau groupe. Cette constatation fit sourire Gabriel, s'il pouvait continuer à cacher les Myrdiaël un moment et garder le directeur en ligne de mire de Voldemort, cela arrangeait ses affaires.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des réactions du monde sorcier qui se posait toujours des questions sur ces nouvelles interventions qui diminuaient les dégâts provoqués par le Seigneur des ténèbres et qui rassuraient la population. Mais personne ne semblait savoir quoi que se soit. Le ministère se gardait de toute déclaration à ce sujet, tout comme le respecté directeur de Poudlard et Gabriel était bien décidé à ne pas revendiquer ces interventions avant un moment.

Ils discutèrent également des affaires de leur peuple ainsi que toutes sortes de sujets, certains concernant la guerre d'autres non. Le tout prit plusieurs heures. Et finalement, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se permirent quelques minutes de discussions plus légères où chacun reprit d'avantage son rôle d'ami du prince plutôt que celui du chef de famille. Gabriel les appréciait beaucoup.

Hormis Lucius et Mitsuaki, il y avait Acsa Edinaldo. C'était une femme d'un âge déjà assez avancé. D'apparence strict, elle était la parfaite représentation de la grand mère de bonne famille. Elle était pourtant très gentille et protectrice. Chef Myrdiaël de la famille Edinaldo au Brésil, elle dirigeait aussi une l'école magique Aaron.

Il y avait ensuite Shanti Tséring. Chef Myrdiaël au Népal il dirigeait aussi une école de magie : Yongden. C'était un homme sage et posé, à l'esprit ouvert. Aneesa Harun, une femme très belle et douce, directrice de l'école de Ghalyela et chef de la famille Harun en Angola. En Afrique et plus précisément au Mali, il y avait aussi Zahran Yahya. C'était un colosse au cœur tendre. En Égypte, il y avait la ravissante Bastet Enkès, directrice de l'école magique Ahmès. Au Quatar, c'était Riath Nassredine qui dirigeait les Myrdiaël en plus d'être un mage de combat de renom à un jeune âge. En Alaska, là où vivait Sirius et Rémus, c'était Helena Edge qui menait les opérations. C'était une femme qui aurait put se faire respecter de n'importe qui et qui avait un sacré caractère. En Russie, il y avait Mikhaïl Erosva dirigeant de l'académie des mages de combats. Edelmiro Iisidro, que Gabriel appelait toujours Edel, dirigeait au Mexique et était un maître en espionnage. Le directeur de Salem, aux États-Unis, se nommait Adrian Damoclès. Au Chili, dans la Cordière des Andes, il y avait Odilion Onofre. À Singapour, c'était Lin Cholang et enfin, en Nouvelles Zélande, c'était Smiria Etalia qui dirigeait les Myrdiaël.

Finalement, ils s'éclipsèrent un à un et il ne resta plus que Helena, Lucius et Mitsuaki. Gabriel se tourna d'abord vers la femme :

- Je suppose que Sirius et Rémus sont au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oui et j'ai eu du mal à calmer Sirius. Il voulait débarquer à Poudlard, dit-elle en riant. Mais il s'est calmer après avoir passé quelques heures à l'infirmerie après une malencontreuse rencontre avec mon poing.

- Dîtes leur que je vais bien et qu'ils ne doivent pas s'en faire. Dîtes leur que je les embrasse et que je les verrai dans deux semaines, dit-il en ayant du mal à réprimer son fou rire face aux précédentes paroles d'Helena.

- Je passe le message, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Prenez soin de vous votre Altesse et à la semaine prochaine.

- À la semaine prochaine Helena, salua-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son père adoptif :

- Est-ce que tout va bien à la maison ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tout va bien, même si Narcissa s'inquiète pour vous deux. Tu es sûr que tout vas bien maintenant ? Questionna Lucius.

- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas père. Dray m'a forcé à ne quasiment rien faire cette semaine et donc je suis en pleine forme maintenant, affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tant mieux. Fait attention à toi mon fils, passe le bonjour à Draco pour moi et ta mère et à la semaine prochaine.

- À la semaine prochaine père. Embrassez mère pour moi s'il vous plaît, pria-t-il alors que le blond acquiesçait en disparaissant.

Il se retrouva alors seul avec Mitsuaki. Il le regarda quelques secondes alors que celui-ci en faisait de même. Il lui offrit un immense sourire :

- Ça y est, j'ai réussi, annonça-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru sentir en effet, répondit le japonais qui souriait aussi. Toute mes félicitations. Nous profiterons des vacances pour valider votre maîtrise.

- Oui, je viendrais à Mahotokoro dés que possible, j'en profiterais pour rendre visite aux autres, cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai vu.

- Ils seront heureux de vous voir, constata le directeur de l'école japonaise. Voulez vous que je les prévienne ?

- Non, je vais leur faire la surprise.

- Très bien, approuva Mitsuaki. Je suis très fier de vous, ajouta-t-il. Je suis très heureux de vous avoir pris pour élève il y a un peu plus de deux ans de cela.

- Merci beaucoup, Mitsuaki-sensei (« sensei » est un mot japonais qui signifie « professeur », il peut-être utilisé en temps que mot ou comme ici en temps que suffixe derrière un nom), répondit le jeune homme en inclinant la tête très touché par ces paroles. Je suis moi aussi très fier d'avoir été votre élève.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Mitsuaki s'en alla à son tour. Rapidement, les quatre fondateurs réapparurent autour de lui.

- Vous appréciez beaucoup cet homme n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Salazar.

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à rapidement refaire le point il y a deux ans. Il m'a aidé à me découvrir, à contrôler mes peurs, mes émotions. Il est mon confident, je sais que je peux tout lui dire et qu'il pourra me conseiller. Mis à part vous qui avez vu mes souvenirs, il est le seul à connaître toute ma vie en détail. Il m'a aidé à organiser mon esprit et m'a apprit beaucoup de choses. Je ne pense pas que je serais devenu ce que je suis sans lui.

Il discuta un peu avec eux puis il se dirigea vers la salle de méditation derrière la panneau de cristal. Comme après chaque réunion, il s'y installait pour réfléchir sur les nouvelles informations qu'il apprenait et en tirer les déductions qui s'imposaient.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux à peine une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva Merlin, assit en tailleur devant lui. Il lui sourit et le salua alors que l'illustre mage en faisait de même.

- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda le précédent prince des Myrdiaël.

- Bien, je vais bien, dit-il.

- Vraiment ? Redemanda-t-il comme s'il n'était pas convaincu. J'ai vu l'attaque, signala-t-il.

Il y eut un court silence puis Gabriel répondit :

- Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis fait avoir comme le pire des débutants. Nikolaï aurait eu honte s'il m'avait vu, dit-il en baissant le regard.

Attrapant délicatement son menton, son ancêtre l'obligea à relever le visage, le regardant dans les yeux :

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que se soit. À ce moment là, ton esprit était occupé à s'inquiéter et à réfléchir pour protéger des vies, pour protéger les tiens et tous ceux que tu aimes. Tu ne peux penser à tout en permanence. Et puis, c'est la sensation familière de la magie du château qui a endormi tes réflexes en te faisant ressentir un sentiment de protection. Cela, plus la guerre et tout ce que tu as à penser pour notre peuple occupent tes pensées, c'est normal. Tes agresseurs en ont profité, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Honte de quoi d'ailleurs ? De penser à sauver des vies ?

Il s'arrêta un moment, voyant ses paroles faire leur chemin dans les yeux de son descendant. Puis il reprit :

- Ne te sent pas ridicule pour ce qui s'est passé. Même les plus grands ont leurs instants de faiblesses et tu fais parti des plus grands, tu n'es pas à l'abri comme je ne l'ai pas été non plus par le passé. C'est aussi pour ça que tout le conseil insiste souvent pour que tu ai un autre Myrdiaël avec toi, un protecteur qui veille sur toi pendant que tu veilles sur les autres. J'ai mi longtemps moi même à me rendre compte de l'utilité d'un garde du corps mais tu devrais y penser. Et tu as vraiment joué de malchance ce jour là. Si tu n'avais pas été sonné au premier choc, ce serait tes agresseurs qui s'en seraient mordu les doigts. Laisses cela derrière toi à présent et cesses de t'en vouloir. Et si tu veux mon avis, Nikolaï ne sera jamais déçu de toi. Il t'aime beaucoup et il est très fier de ce que tu as accomplis. Regardes toi, en deux ans à peine, tu t'es élevé au niveau du meilleur mage de combat de ton époque, tu tiens tête à Godric pendant vos entraînements et tu es en passe de surpasser tout le monde, comment pourrait-il avoir honte de son élève ? Non, si tu veux mon avis, quand il l'a su, il a juste eu une petite envie de meurtre en vers ceux qui t'ont attaqué.

- Oui, sûrement, remarqua Gabriel avec un sourire.

Il savait que Nikolaï serait bien capable d'aller jusqu'à Azkaban pour voir ses agresseurs et avoir une petite discussion avec eux en toute amitié bien entendu.

- Mon seul regret, continua Merlin, c'est de n'avoir rien pu faire pour te venir en aide. En théorie, je peux me matérialiser où je veux dans le château mais sa magie n'est pas encore assez éveillée pour me le permettre. Je suis désolé.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, s'écria l'adolescent, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. De toute façon, ça ne se reproduira plus. Désormais, je ne laisserais plus mes réflexes s'endormir.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, si tu vas bien, nous pouvons oublier cet épisode, sourit l'illustre magicien.

- Je vais bien, alors oublions cela.

Ils prirent encore une demi heure ensemble pendant laquelle Merlin lui donna un petit cour puis Gabriel retourna dans la salle du trône. Il salua les fondateurs et l'adolescent regagna la salle commune des Serpentard à près de six heure du matin. C'était le week-end, aussi tout le monde dormait encore. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son blond d'amour. Il entra dans l'obscurité et se débarrassa rapidement des robes luxueuses qu'il mettait pour les réunions du conseil. Il attrapa son pyjama et l'enfila précipitamment pour couper court à la sensation très désagréable pour lui de son dos nu. Il détestait laisser ses cicatrices à l'air.

Il avança ensuite vers le lit et en écarta les rideaux. Il découvrit alors Draco, éclairé par la lumière de Méli. Il était bien réveillé. Avec un sourire, le blond leva les couvertures, invitant son petit ami à le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et vint se blottir contre lui. Le préfet rabattit les draps sur lui avant de l'entourer de ses bras telle une pieuvre.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Très bien. J'ai tout réglé. Tout le monde sera à l'abri pour Noël. Le manoir Idylle est prévenu et ils vont tout préparer pour leur arrivée. Je leur ai demandé de faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent bien. J'espère qu'ils passeront de bonnes vacances quand même. Ça ne va pas être facile pour eux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Leurs vacances seront toujours bien meilleures que s'ils avaient dû se faire marquer. Sans compter que le manoir Idylle est un endroit extraordinaire et puis ils passeront les fêtes avec leurs amis alors ça ira.

- C'est vrai, soupira-t-il. Père s'occupe de prévenir Amélia pour que nous puissions tout régler dés leur arrivée.

- C'est très bien tout ça, dit-il en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou. Dort un peu mon ange.

- Tu m'as attendu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit le blond. J'étais inquiet pour toi.

- Je ne risque rien dans les chambres, personne ne peut entrer sans mon autorisation, rappela-t-il.

- Je sais, mais... tu sais quand j'ai entendu l'appel à l'aide du château et que plus tard, je t'ai vu par terre en sang je..., il inspira un grand coup pour calmer ses émotions qui montaient et resserra son étreinte sur Gabriel. À ce moment là, j'ai eu l'impression de te revoir il y a plus de deux ans, quand tu ne pouvais plus bouger, que tu étais couvert de pansements et que le moindre mouvement te faisait mal. Quand tu étais au bord de la mort. Je ne veux plus voir ça, te voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire. Je veux te protéger.

- Et tu le fais déjà. Quand je me suis réveillé au manoir après que père m'ait sauvé, c'est ta voix qui m'a rassuré, qui m'a tenu hors de l'eau. Toi et ta merveilleuse voix. Tu m'as aidé à reconstruire mon cœur, tu m'as appris la douceur et tu m'as offert ton amour. Tu as été le premier à faire tout ça et tu as été le premier à me prendre dans tes bras. Tu as fait pour moi ce que jamais personne n'avait fait et tu continues chaque jour. Tu me protèges déjà bien plus que tu ne le penses. Tu protèges mon cœur et mon âme. Je suis désolé de t'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs mais ça va maintenant et je ferais plus attention à l'avenir. Je t'aime Dray.

- Je t'aime aussi Gaby, dit-il en venant lui ravir ses lèvres avec tendresse. Dormons un peu maintenant.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour plusieurs heures. Ils passèrent un week-end tranquille pendant lequel ils tinrent cependant une réunion avec les Myrdiaël de l'école.

Pendant celle-ci, Gabriel répondit aux questions qu'ils pouvaient se poser sans toutefois entrer dans les détails. Il les informa également du fait que les Serpentard passeraient les vacances au manoir Idylle. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque Hermione, suivi plus tard par tout les autres, demanda si elle pourrait venir au manoir pour leur tenir compagnie. C'est avec plaisir que le jeune prince accepta, se disant que cela changerait les idées des verts et argents.

Une nouvelle semaine s'entama alors dans la bonne humeur. Pendant celle-ci, Lily Potter décida de refaire un cour sur les épouvantard à ses cinquième année.

- Comme vous le savez déjà si vous vous souvenez de vos cours de troisième année, commença-t-elle en marchand devant sa classe, les épouvantard se servent de vos peurs pour vous attaquer. Ils sont capables de dénicher la moindre de vos frayeurs pour les retourner contre vous. Se sont des créatures des ténèbres à l'intelligence plus animal qu'humaine, aussi ne cherchez pas à négocier avec eux, c'est inutile. La peur est une arme puissante puisque tout le monde à peur de quelque chose et se retrouve déstabilisé lorsqu'il y est confronté. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de les contrer : le sortilège « ridiculus ».

Elle continua son cour théorique pendant un long moment, expliquant qu'elle revoyait cette créature en vus des BUSE où ils risquaient d'être choisis comme sujet. Gabriel, ne fit que semblant d'écouter. Les cours de défenses de Lily Potter lui semblaient bien ternes en comparaison de ceux aux quels il avait eu droit avec Nikolaï, Mikhaïl de Russie, Edel du Mexique, Riath au Qatar et Mitsuaki. Sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient souvent incomplets ou inexacts. Le jeune prince maîtrisait déjà depuis longtemps tout les sujets qu'elle leur faisait étudier en cour et il s'ennuyait même si généralement, personne ne le remarquait. Il en profitait souvent pour réfléchir à d'autre chose, faisant semblant d'être attentif.

Finalement, Lily fit se lever tout les élèves et les tables furent écartées d'un coup de baguette pour libérer l'espace de la salle. Elle fit apparaître une grande et veille malle. Les élèves se tenaient debout devant elle ou pour quelques uns comme Gabriel et Draco, étaient assis sur les tables longeant désormais les murs.

- Bien, nous allons nous exercer. J'espère cependant que cela ne nous prendra pas trop de temps étant donné qu'il s'agit là de quelque chose que vous connaissez déjà. Il s'agit juste de révisions. Un à la fois s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves se mirent donc à défiler alors que Lily avait ouvert le coffre renfermant un magnifique épouvantar. Gabriel observa avec attention les peurs des élèves et leurs réactions. Lorsque se fut le tour d'Abel, il se pencha un peu plus en avant, attentif. Peu de personnes eurent le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait, Abel lançant son sort précipitamment pour endiguer le pouvoir de l'épouvantar rapidement. Cependant l'oeil avisé du jeune prince eut le temps de parfaitement voir quelle forme avait pris la créature et il en resta complètement abasourdi. C'était lui, lui à l'époque où il était encore Harry Potter. Ainsi, la plus grande peur du Survivant était son frère mort. Gabriel ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait d'une telle chose, il sourit, très amusé par la situation mais resta quand même très étonné.

Quelques autres élèves passèrent ensuite puis ce fut au tour de Draco. Le blond s'avança devant la créature qui se changea rapidement. Toute la salle tomba dans un silence lourd en découvrant la plus grande peur du prince des Serpentard. À ses pieds, l'épouvantar avait prit la forme de Gabriel, grièvement blessé, il agonisait, baignant dans son sang. Tout le monde pâli à cette vision plus qu'horrible. Les membres du jeune homme au visage à moitié cacher par son bandeau avaient prit des angles étranges, son corps était lacéré en tout sens et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

Le véritable Gabriel se leva avec un sourire triste et s'approcha du blond en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Le préfet des verts et argents avait les larmes aux yeux alors que son regard ne pouvait quitter la vision à ses pieds. Serrant les dents, il lança son sortilège et se détourna sans plus tarder pour se diriger vers son ange. Gabriel qui arrivait vers lui lâcha sa canne pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou alors que Draco plongeait dans le siens. Il prit une profonde inspiration tremblante, se calmant grâce à l'odeur de son amour qu'il serra désespérément dans ses bras. Le jeune prince se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

- Calme-toi, je vais bien, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il lança un regard à Lily alors que celle-ci était demeuré immobile, comme toute la classe qui observait la scène. Son œil acéré sembla la réveiller et elle relança la leçon en les laissant tranquille et celle-ci reprit son cour dans une ambiance plus tendue. Gabriel tira Draco dans un coin de la pièce, au milieu de leurs amis et le laissa se reprendre alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras. Pansy avait eu la gentillesse d'aller ramasser sa canne alors qu'il calmait un Draco un peu chamboulé. Il savait ce qui allait apparaître lorsque le blond s'était avancé. Ils en avaient déjà parlé et le préfet lui avait confié sa plus grande peur. Gabriel lui aussi était terrifié à l'idée de voir la même chose avec le blond à sa place mais lui avait appris à contrôler ce qui l'effrayait, ce n'était pas le cas du blond comme de la plus part des gens.

Finalement, le prince des Serpentard se recula et lui sourit en excuse.

- Désolé, dit-il doucement.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Gabriel en caressant sa joue. Ça va maintenant ?

- Ça va. C'est bon, répondit-il. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et reprit rapidement son attitude habituelle, défiant quiconque du regard de faire une remarque alors que Gabriel avait entrelacé leurs doigts. Les élèves continuèrent à défiler et finalement, il ne resta plus qu'une seule personne à passer.

- Monsieur Malfoy, dit Lily en se tournant vers Gabriel. Il ne reste plus que que vous. Montrez nous donc ce que vous avez appris pendant vos précédentes années.

Gabriel se redressa alors et s'approcha de l'épouvantar sans le moindre signe de trouble. Ce n'était sûrement pas sa première fois face à ces créatures et il les connaissait bien. Touts les regards se tournèrent vers lui, avides de savoir de quoi il pouvait bien avoir peur. À la surprise générale, il ne sortit pas sa baguette et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le faire.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Il vous faut votre baguette si vous voulez lancer le sort, interpella la professeur un peu moqueuse.

- Qui a dit que je voulais jeter ce sort ? Répondit l'élève avec calme alors qu'il se dirigeait toujours vers la malle.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi jeune homme, reprit la rousse avec dureté. Sortez votre baguette que je puisse vous évaluer. Tout vos camarades y sont passés, il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne participiez pas.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me dérober à l'exercice, signala-t-il. Vous m'avez demandé de vous montrer ce que j'avais appris. Sauf votre respect professeur, il existe plus d'un moyen pour contrer le pouvoir d'un épouvantar. Je sais exécuter le « ridiculus » depuis longtemps déjà mais je préfère une autre méthode.

- Il n'existe aucune autre méthode, se défendit Lily.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai appris, annonça-t-il calmement.

- Dans ce cas et puisque que vous croyez être le plus fort, montrez nous ça, dit-elle avec défiance.

Tout le monde les observaient, se demandant ce qu'allait faire le Serpentard. Habituellement, Gabriel ne contrait pas Lily quand il savait qu'elle avait tord et il se contentait de suivre ces instructions mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune envie de le faire et Abel qui l'insultait en ce moment même dans son dos pour avoir répondu à sa mère le poussait encore plus à s'opposer à elle. Celle-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs ne pas croire un seul de ses mots et avait sorti sa baguette pour intervenir car même si elle détestait Gabriel, elle ne pouvait se permettre un élève blessé dans son cour surtout Gabriel après l'agression de la semaine précédente et qu'elle savait venir de son fils. Non pas qu'elle désapprouve, elle détestait cette famille de mangemort et plus particulièrement leur fils adoptif mais elle avait une réputation à tenir.

Le jeune prince s'avança, confiant, et se posta devant l'épouvantar. Tout le monde était très attentif, curieux de comprendre ce qu'avait dit précédemment le jeune homme. La créature, qui avait été transformée en clown par le dernier sort lancé contre lui, observa l'élève face à lui une longue minute, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il commença ensuite à se transformer mais le tourbillon étrange qu'il produisait perdura. Il semblait ne pas savoir quelle forme prendre. Il continua ce manège un moment alors que tout les présents observaient ce phénomène étrange.

Soudain, il prit la forme d'une gigantesque silhouette noire et brumeuse, montant jusqu'au plafond. Elle n'avait pas de traits distincts mais l'on voyait ses yeux rouges sang fixant le jeune homme face à lui. La majorité de la classe recula à cette manifestation soudaine et Lily leva sa baguette mais Gabriel l'arrêta d'un signe de main :

- C'est normal, signala-t-il totalement calme.

- Enfin monsieur Malfoy, il est évident que vous ne savez pas ce que vous faîtes, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'un grognement sonore s'élevait de la silhouette.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, dit-il en la fusillant du regard.

Elle trembla et recula un peu sans s'en rendre compte. Gabriel reporta son attention sur l'épouvantar dont la tête se baissait vers lui. Le silence était lourd dans la salle de classe et chacun observait la scène avec fascination. Tous avaient peur mais le Serpentard, lui, ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par la créature face à lui. Celle-ci stoppa son visage sans trait juste en face de celui de Gabriel. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois centimètres entre la grande tête brumeuse et la sienne. Les yeux rouges le scrutèrent encore. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire :

- Alors, que vois tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pas peur, répondit une voix grave et caverneuse. Pas peur, répéta-t-elle.

Après un long moment à l'observer encore, elle rétrécit jusqu'à former une boule noire d'une quarantaine de centimètres de diamètre. Un œil rouge se dessina sur elle et elle lévita jusqu'à Gabriel laissant une traînée de fumée noire derrière elle. L'épouvantar tourna autour de lui avant de le coller littéralement, continuant à se déplacer en tournant autour de son torse et de son dos. Le jeune prince sourit et leva les bras pour le laisser faire. Sous les yeux ébahit de toute l'assistance, la boule noire se mit à émettre un son étrange.

- On dirait qu'il ronronne, lâcha quelqu'un.

- C'est parce que c'est le cas, répondit Gabriel.

Ronronnant de plus en plus fort, l'épouvantar continua à se frotter à lui, son œil mi-clos.

- Pas peur, dit-il en roucoulant. Pas peur, répéta-t-il dans une litanie.

Tout le monde, Lily comprit, regardaient ébahis, l'épouvantar transformé en boule ronronnante, tourner au tour de lui tel un chaton à la recherche de câlins. Finalement, Gabriel releva une paume vers le ciel :

- Viens là, ordonna-t-il.

Docilement, la boule noire vint se poser dans sa main et le regarda de son œil rouge, se penchant un peu sur le côté. Le jeune homme la grattouilla gentiment, provoquant une nouvelle vague de ronronnement et prit la parole.

- Vous voyez professeur, je sais ce que je fais, dit-il en fixant Lily. Inutile de ridiculiser cette pauvre créature.

- Comment avez vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement en colère.

- Retournes dans la malle, ordonna-t-il à la créature qui obéit sans protester. C'est vous le professeur, continua-t-il en se tournant vers elle, à vous de le dire, termina-t-il alors que la cloche annonçant la fin du cour résonnait.

Plantant là une rousse furieuse, il se détourna et alla rejoindre ses amis pour récupérer ses affaires. Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement mais il s'en fichait. Il plaça son sac de cuir sur l'une de ses épaules, saisi sa canne d'une main et les doigts de Draco de l'autre.

- Allons manger, déclara le blond, c'est l'heure du déjeuné.

Ils quittèrent alors la classe et ce qui était à prévoir se passa bien évidemment. Dès qu'ils furent assit à table, Pansy se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à tout le monde. L'histoire fit rapidement le tour de la salle et quelques uns des amis de Gabriel se joignirent à la table des verts et argents. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, aussi, personne ne s'étonna de voir débarquer les jumeaux Weasley. Puis vint Hermione, Alexander, Jordan, Orphée, Ryan et Adolphia, qui étaient des Myrdiaël, ainsi que quelques autres.

- C'est vrai cette histoire..., commença George.

- D'épouvantar qu'Hermione nous a raconté ? Termina Fred.

- Tout à fait vrai, confirma Blaise.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Hermione très curieuse.

- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver comment j'ai fait tout seul, annonça Gabriel. Et Draco tais toi, laisses les chercher, dit-il en posant un doigts sur les lèvres de son blond qui sourit doucement.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que tous semblaient réfléchir.

- Oh allé Gabriel. Dis nous ! Demanda George qui n'y tenait plus.

- Oui, dis nous, renchérit son frère.

- D'accord, je vous aide un peu, concéda-t-il avec un sourire. De quoi se sert un épouvantar contre vous ? Commença-t-il.

- Et bien, nos plus grandes peurs, répondit Adolphia.

- Et en quoi cela est-il efficace ? Demanda le prince.

- En utilisant nos peurs, ils nous déstabilisent, avança Ryan.

- Ils font plus que ça, reprit Gabriel. Ils vous mettent face à une chose qui vous fait hésiter, qui vous perturbe et qui vous prive de vos réflexes. Vous n'arrivez plus à réfléchir, vous êtes paralysé, vous avez envie de fuir sans pouvoir le faire parce que vos jambes refusent de vous obéir. Vous n'arrivez plus à penser, vous perdez progressivement touts vos moyens et la seule chose qui vous occupe l'esprit c'est ce que vous avez en face de vous. Vous transpirez, vous tremblez, vous ne contrôlez plus votre corps. Les seules issues qui vous viennent à l'esprit sont loin d'être positives et vous pensez que vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre parce que vous ne contrôlez plus ni votre corps, ni votre esprit. Vous n'avez même plus conscience de ce qui vous entour.

Tous autour de lui gardaient le silence. Il avait parlé d'une voix qui faisait penser qu'il connaissait vraiment très bien la peur.

- Maintenant, continua-t-il, réfléchissez. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire pour évitez que tout ceci arrive. On ne parle pas forcément d'épouvantar, vous pouvez vous retrouver face à vos peurs n'importe quand et dans n'importe quelle situation. Qu'est ce que vous pouvez faire pour ne pas vous retrouver paralysé et vulnérable ?

- Il faudrait n'avoir peur de rien, remarqua Théodore.

- Ça serait pratique en effet, répondit Gabriel. Mais tout le monde a peur de quelques chose et moi aussi, je ne fais pas exception. J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses. Sauf que moi, je domine mes peurs et non l'inverse.

Il marqua une pause et sourit avec amusement en voyant que tous avaient du mal à comprendre.

- Je m'explique, dit-il, vous devez contrôler vos peurs. Les comprendre pour savoir pourquoi elles vous effraient, d'où elles viennent et pourquoi elles sont nées. Si c'est une peur naturelle comme celle des serpents par exemple, remarqua-t-il avec un petit rire. Et lorsque vous savez cela, vous pouvez travailler pour contrer cette peur et la dominer. Si vous arrivez à faire ça, vous ne vous laisserez plus contrôler par elle et elle n'aura plus d'emprise sur vous. Vous aurez toujours de l'appréhension, une légère angoisse et peut-être d'autres choses comme du dégoût mais plus de terreur et en fin de compte, il se peut que votre peur disparaisse totalement. En sa présence, vous garderez alors tout vos moyens et elle n'aura pratiquement aucune influence sur vous. Et qui sait, vous pourriez devenir ami avec les serpents, termina-t-il légèrement.

Tout le monde sourit autour de lui, amusé par la référence à la maison des verts et argents et à leurs relations qui avaient fortement évoluées avec les autres maisons. Après tout, à ce moment précis, il y avait bien des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle assis avec eux.

- Mais comment ça te permet de vaincre un épouvantar ? Demanda Blaise.

- Vous avez vu comment il a hésité devant moi ? Commença alors Gabriel.

- Oui, confirma Ryan qui était dans la même classe que lui.

- En faîte, il a parfaitement vu mes peurs mais il a parfaitement vu aussi qu'elles n'avaient aucune emprise sur moi. Il en a déduis que s'en servir pour m'affronter n'avait aucun sens et ne m'affaiblirait en rien. Il a donc cherché et cherché encore, sans rien trouvé. Ça l'a énervé et comme aucune de mes peur ne lui était utile, il a décidé d'essayer de m'effrayer lui même.

- C'était pour ça qu'il s'est transformé en cette silhouette géante, remarqua Hermione.

- Tout à fait, confirma-t-il. Seulement, il n'a pas réussi à m'impressionner, il s'est donc avoué vaincu.

- Mais pourquoi s'est-il comporté comme un véritable chaton ? Demanda Pansy.

- Les épouvantar font peur à tout le monde à cause de leur pouvoir. Ils apprécient énormément les gens qui ne manifestent aucune peur en leur présence et sur lesquels leurs capacités ne fonctionnent pas. Si vous arrivez à faire ce que j'ai fait, ils vous obéiront et deviendront de véritables petites peluches. Et très sincèrement, ils n'aiment pas se faire ridiculiser avec ce sort stupide.

- Faire d'une créature des ténèbres un chaton ronronnant. C'est une idée plutôt plaisante, remarqua Marcus.

- Les créatures dites des « ténèbres », reprit sérieusement Gabriel, ne sont pas plus mauvaises que les créatures dites de la « lumière ». Leurs pouvoirs, leurs besoins et leurs modes de vies sont seulement différents. Il suffit juste de savoir comment les prendre pour en faire des alliés de poids. Généralement, il ne faut pas grand chose pour vous attirer leurs bonnes faveurs.

- Donc pour faire ce que tu as fait, il suffit juste de contrôler ses peurs ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je serais toi, répondit gentiment Draco, j'enlèverai le « juste » de ma phrase. Très peu de gens arrivent à faire ce que Gabriel vous a montré. C'est une chose très compliquée que de contrôler entièrement toutes ses peurs.

- Dray a raison, renchérit Gabriel, ça peut paraître simple mais c'est une chose très complexe qui nécessite un gros travail mental. Vous avez même sûrement des peurs dont vous n'avez pas conscience. Maîtriser vos peurs, je parle de toutes les maîtriser, de la plus importante à la plus insignifiante, demande beaucoup de temps et de la volonté.

- Pourquoi ? Une chose qui ne nous effraie pas beaucoup ne peut pas servir contre nous. Si ? Demanda Jordan intrigué.

- Imaginez, reprit le jeune prince en levant un index, vous êtes en plein combat contre Vous-savez-qui et ses mangemorts. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être déconcentré. Et là une grosse araignée tombe sur votre épaule. D'un côté, il y a ceux que ça ne gênerait pas et qui s'en fiche totalement et d'un autre, il y a vous qui avez une toute petite peur des araignées. Cette peur suffira amplement à vous déstabiliser pendant quelques secondes, secondes suffisantes à un vilain mangemort pour vous envoyer un Avada Kadavra. Pour prendre des cas moins extrêmes, continua-t-il. Prenez un potionniste qui fait une erreur à un moment crucial de la préparation d'une potion importante, de soin par exemple, à cause d'une déconcentration dû à la peur et il tue quelqu'un au lieu de le sauver. Pareil pour les sorciers posant les sorts de la vie quotidienne. Il y a pleins d'exemples dans lesquels vos peurs peuvent vous faire commettre des erreurs grave.

- Et comment il faut faire pour arriver à ton résultat ? Demanda Alexander.

- Beaucoup de travail sur soi même, de réflexions et d'analyse. Vous pouvez en parler avec d'autres pour qu'ils vous aident à trouver le pourquoi du comment et qu'ils vous aident à avancer. Il faut vaincre vos peurs et les affronter. C'est un travail difficile et pour ne pas vous mentir, les gens dans le monde qui arrivent à faire ce que j'ai fais tout à l'heure, se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Mais tout le monde peut arriver à plus ou moins se désensibiliser de ses peurs, ce qui est déjà beaucoup et remarquable.

- Gabriel ? Interpella doucement Pansy.

- Oui ? Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu en es venu à devoir apprendre à faire ça ?

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur Gabriel, curieux de connaître la réponse.

- Et bien parce que mes peurs me gâchaient la vie, avoua-t-il d'une voix plus basse, et j'avais un excellent professeur pour cela, j'en ai profité et comme je m'intéressais aux créatures magiques et donc aux épouvantar, je voulais connaître cette solution, dit-il pour détourner leur attention.

Tous purent sentir qu'il y avait autre chose sous ces paroles mais personne ne poussa la curiosité. La discussion se poursuivis alors que tous mangeaient à la table des verts et argents. Pendant le repas, Gabriel sentit le regard brûlant du directeur sur lui, tout comme celui colérique des Potter. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus peur d'eux et faire face à l'épouvantar avec succès lui confirmait cela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? (demande-t-elle avec ses grand yeux de Dragonneau interrogatif. Une petite review please !

Pour la petite histoire, la scène de l'épouvantard m'a été inspirée par ma sœur qui rêvait de voir ce genre de chose. J'ai donc imaginé une scène avec un épouvantard et il se trouvait qu'elle allait parfaitement dans cette fic (pour la petite infos qui sert à rien.)

Prochaine publication samedi 25 mai à partir de 0h00 comme chaque semaine (je le dis parce qu'on me pose presque chaque semaine la question de savoir quand je publie, alors je mettrais une date à chaque fin de chapitre maintenant comme ça vous saurez.) À la semaine prochaine ! Audragon !


	22. Illusion

Ohayou mina ! Bonjour tout le monde !

/!\J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à publier cette semaine. Petite explication : Voilà mon ordi m'a lâché et je n'ai pas les moyen d'en acheter un nouveau avant un mois alors d'ici là, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire et il y a de très forte chance pour que je ne puisse pas publier non plus. Pour cette semaine, j'ai réussi à m'arranger mais pour les suivantes je n'en suis pas sûr du tout. De ce fait il va peut-être y avoir un petit blanc dans les publications dans les trois quatre semaines qui viennent. J'en suis vraiment désolé mais je n'y peux rien. Je vais faire mon possible pour trouver un ordi et une connexion internet pour publier comme d'habitude mais rien n'est moins sûr. Désolé.

Sinon, un très grand merci aux reviewers ! À cause de ce soucis d'ordi, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions puisque je dois me dépêcher avec l'ordi que j'ai sous la main mais je me rattraperais lorsque le problème sera réglé.

Voilà, encore désolé. Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling ! Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 22 :

Illusion

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances et Gabriel était satisfait. Il avait tout mit en place pour accueillir les Serpentard au manoir Idylle, Amélia Bones avait tout préparé pour rapidement boucler les procédures officielles qui priveraient leurs parents de leurs droits sur eux et il était désormais sûr de pouvoir les protéger correctement. Il avait eu des cours grandioses avec Merlin et les fondateurs, principalement sur la magie Myrdiaël et la magie du château, tout allait bien avec ses amis et ses plans se poursuivaient sans anicroche.

Il y avait cependant une chose qui le gênait : il commençait à en avoir assez de mentir aux jumeaux Weasley à propos d'Harry Potter et des nouvelles factices qu'il leur donnait à son propos. Il les appréciait beaucoup et leur amitié était devenue très importante pour lui. Il pensait qu'ils méritaient de connaître la vérité et il voulait leur dire à quel point ils avaient été un soutient pour lui pendant ces deux premières années à Poudlard. Il en avait donc parlé avec Draco et celui-ci avait accepté de l'accompagner pour cette discussion difficile avec les jumeaux. Le blond aussi les appréciait et il était d'accord avec Gabriel : ils méritaient de connaître la vérité. Même maintenant, ils étaient d'excellent amis et n'hésitaient pas à rendre coup pour coup les insultes d'Abel à l'encontre de Gabriel.

On était mercredi et la journée venait de se terminer. Alors qu'ils sortaient du dernier cour, le couple s'excusa au près de ses amis leur disant qu'ils avaient une affaire à régler. Ils voyagèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver les jumeaux farceurs.

- Fred ! George ! Appela Gabriel avec un signe de main.

Les deux roux se retournèrent vers eux et les rejoignirent.

- Tiens, bonjour Gaby chou, salua George.

- Salut petit dragon, salua ensuite Fred avec un sourire pour Draco.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, soupira celui-ci qui désespérait qu'ils abandonnent ce surnom un jour.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda Fred.

- J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose d'important, répondit Gabriel en se tendant d'appréhension.

Les deux roux remarquèrent sans peine son anxiété étant donné qu'habituellement, il était très difficile de deviner l'état d'esprit du jeune homme toujours maître de lui même, alors que cette fois-ci cela ce voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ils se regardèrent, comprenant sans peine que leur ami avait quelque chose de vraiment important à leur dire.

- Bien sûr Gabriel, commença George.

- Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille alors, proposa le jeune prince.

En silence, ils gagnèrent alors la salle sur demande qui s'ouvrit d'elle même à l'approche du maître des lieux, matérialisant un luxueux et confortable salon. Du thé et des pâtisseries fines les y attendaient. Les deux jumeaux restèrent un moment admiratif devant le décor enchanteur puis ils suivirent le couple qui s'était déjà installé dans un grand fauteuil de velours et chargé de coussins. L'élève à la canne barda la pièce de sorts pour que personne ne puisse les espionner. Ils prirent place en face d'eux et regardèrent Gabriel qui avait l'air tendu.

- Il ne faut pas marcher trois fois devant le mur pour ouvrir cette salle normalement ? Interrogea légèrement George.

- Normalement, confirma Gabriel. Disons que j'ai une autre façon de l'ouvrir, dit-il alors qu'il semblait inquiet.

- Tu sais, tu peux nous dire ce que tu veux Gaby, commença Fred.

- Tout. On est tes amis, renchérit George.

- Détends toi, dirent-ils de concert.

Gabriel releva le regard vers eux et leur sourit :

- Merci. En faîtes, je dois vous avouer quelque chose, dit-il avec hésitation.

Il regarda les deux roux qui l'encouragèrent du regard. Il se tourna vers Draco qui lui prit la main et lui sourit avec un signe de tête. Il reporta alors son œil vert émeraude sur ses deux amis qui attendaient patiemment.

- Je vous ai mentit, lâcha-t-il.

Fred et George le regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et le jeune prince se tendit un peu plus. Il avait peur que les deux roux ne veuillent plus être ses amis lorsqu'il leur aurait tout raconté. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua :

- Je vous ai mentit à propos de Harry Potter, précisa-t-il. Il n'a pas était transféré dans mon ancienne école et il n'est pas vraiment mon ami.

Il vit immédiatement les deux Weasley se tendre et leurs visages se fermer. Il replia alors les jambes contre son torse sans même s'en rendre compte et les enferma dans ses bras. George voulut prendre la parole, visiblement en colère mais Gabriel l'interrompit en fermant son œil.

- Écoutez moi jusqu'au bout avant de me crier dessus, supplia-t-il presque.

Les deux roux se figèrent instantanément. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le jeune homme dans un tel état. Il semblait au bord de la panique, n'osait plus les regarder et avait l'air profondément fragile en cet instant. Draco se rapprocha de lui et enroula un bras autour de ses reins pour le soutenir. Il regarda les jumeaux, leur demandant silencieusement d'écouter avant de parler. Désormais plus confus qu'autre chose, ils recentrèrent leurs attentions sur Gabriel, véritablement bouleversé de le voir dans un tel état.

- Nous t'écoutons, dirent-ils avec douceur.

- La vérité, commença alors le jeune homme d'une voix basse en gardant son œil rivé au sol, la vérité c'est que Harry Potter est mort il y a plus de deux ans de cela.

Draco qui observait les deux Weasley, les vit pâlir et leurs yeux s'écarquiller. Gabriel continua sans s'apercevoir de leur trouble :

- Officiellement Harry Potter est mort depuis longtemps. Il est mort et en même temps Gabriel Malfoy est né, lâcha-t-il.

Il garda le silence, laissant ses paroles faire leur chemin dans la tête de ses amis mais n'osant toujours pas les regarder. Les deux roux ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire mais maintenant, ils étaient complètement perdus.

- Tu veux dire que..., commença Fred d'une voix hésitante.

- Que tu es Harry Potter ? Termina George qui eu bien du mal à prononcer sa phrase.

Gabriel confirma d'un signe de tête. Soucieux de prouver ses dires, il leva ses mains jusqu'à son bandeau. Il prononça tout bas le mot de passe qui le détacha de sa tête. Il ne l'enleva pas mais le baissa juste assez pour que sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair soit visible et il écarta ses cheveux pour que les jumeaux qui connaissaient son existence, puissent la voir. Se souvenant parfaitement de cette marque particulière, les deux Weasley ne purent qu'accepter ce qu'il disait et leur confusion grandit encore. Le jeune prince remit finalement son bandeau en place.

- Mais comment ? Bredouilla George.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Fred.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Questionnèrent-ils en cœur.

- Je vais vous raconter, annonça Gabriel qui enserra de nouveau ses jambes de ses bras.

Il posa son menton sur ses genoux alors que son regard d'émeraude semblait se perdre dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Il inspira profondément, rassuré par la présence de Draco à ses côtés, et il commença alors à raconter.

- La vérité, c'est que dés la première fois où vous êtes venu me voir en première année, dés la première minute j'ai rêvé être votre ami mais à l'époque, avoir des amis m'était interdit, lâcha-t-il douloureusement. La splendeur de la famille Potter n'est qu'une façade trompeuse. Dés ma naissance, Lily et James m'ont détesté. Je suis né juste après Abel et Lily à failli mourir en me mettant au monde. À cause de ça, ils ont commencé à privilégier Abel et à me délaisser. Pendant ma première année de vie, les seules personnes qui se sont occupées de moi étaient les elfes de maison et mon parrain, Sirius Black.

Il marqua une pause, pensant quelques secondes à l'homme qu'il adorait. Il sourit un peu et il continua :

- Dés ma naissance, on a sut que ma magie était spéciale, différente et très vite les Potter ont commencé à avoir peur de moi parce que je faisais beaucoup de magie accidentelle et que mon énergie avait quelque chose de sauvage. Mes parents, dit-il en crachant le mot, ne se sont jamais occupé de moi, il n'y avait que Sirius, de temps en temps Rémus Lupin quand il pouvait venir me voir. C'est un homme génial, il était ami avec Sirius et James à l'école. Et c'est un loup garou.

Il s'arrêta encore un instant et reprit, perdu dans ses souvenirs :

- Enfin, quand Abel et moi avons eu un an, il y a eu cette attaque de Voldemort. Personne ne sais vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. J'ai bien ma petite idée mais je ne peux rien affirmer. Dumbledore a déclaré Abel Survivant et mon cauchemar a commencé. Ma magie commençait à leur faire vraiment peur et sur les conseil de notre cher directeur, dit-il avec dédain, ils ont voulut brider ma magie trop dangereuse. Ils me détestaient, ne s'occupaient pas de moi et maintenant, ils voulaient brider ma magie.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour brider la magie d'un enfant ! S'exclama Fred.

- C'est vrai ! C'est grotesque ! S'écria George. Si on bridait la magie de tout les jeunes sorciers puissants, on ne s'en sortirait plus, ils n'arriveraient pas à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

- Il y a une autre raison, répondit Gabriel d'une voix basse. Il existe une prophétie qui concerne le Survivant :

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche,_

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois,_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres aura l'orgueil de le marquer comme son égal,_

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore,_

_Un faux frère il aura et celui-ci obstacle et danger sera,_

_Ses chaînes seront néanmoins brisées par ceux qui veillent,_

_Et la couronne il portera,_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres l'affrontera,_

_Et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre,_

_Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit,_

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche,_

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

- Avec cette prophétie, ils ont crut que je serais un danger pour Abel et comme j'étais déjà une sorte de monstre pour eux, ils n'ont pas hésité longtemps. Sirius n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Il leur a dit que s'ils ne voulaient pas de moi, lui il s'occuperait de moi et de mon éducation à leur place. Il a voulut n'emmener mais Dumbledore et les Potter n'étaient pas d'accord. Il s'est battu pour essayer de m'avoir et finalement, ils se sont servis de leur influence pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. Sirius Black n'a jamais était un criminel, son seul fait à été de vouloir me sortir de là pour m'offrir une vie correcte, il l'a payé cher.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées et il continua à narrer les événements :

- Rémus a été obligé de s'exiler. Il voulait tout révéler pour sortir Sirius d'Azkaban et me récupérer. Les Potter et Dumbledore ont fait pression sur lui avec sa conditions de loup garou pour le faire taire, expliqua le jeune prince. Et de mon côté, les choses ce sont aggravées. Ma magie a été bridé mais ils ne se sont pas arrêté là. À cette époque, je n'étais déjà plus qu'un objet pour eux aussi, ils ont décidé de se servir de moi pour protéger leur fils chéri : Abel, lâcha-t-il.

Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes comme pour se protéger et Draco se mit à lui caresser le dos doucement. Les deux jumeaux avaient leurs attentions rivées sur lui, attentif au moindre de ses mots.

- Ils ont donc bridé ma magie à soixante dix pour cent. Ils ont ensuite brouillé les trente pour cent restant pour que je ne puisse pas m'en servir correctement. Ils ont continué en m'imposant toute une liste de sorts qui m'ont enchaînés. Il y avait un sort qui transférait toutes les blessures ou maladies d'Abel sur moi, un autre pour rendre les potions inefficaces pour mon corps, encore un autre pour bloquer mes capacité d'apprentissage et ma mémoire, un qui m'obligeait à protéger Abel de ma vie si nécessaire, un pour m'empêcher de me suicider, un autre pour pousser les autres à me rejeter, un contrat de promesses forcées...

Draco qui observait les jumeaux les vit pâlir au fur et à mesure que la liste s'allongeait et Gabriel continuait :

- Un contrat de promesses, c'est comme un serment inviolable mais qu'on impose à quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix. Avec ce contrat, j'étais forcé à une totale soumission envers Dumbledore, Lily, James et Abel. Je n'avais pas le droit de me défendre contre eux ou de désobéir, je n'avais pas le droit de parler des sorts qui m'avaient été apposé, je ne pouvais pas ne serait ce que songer à trouver un moyen de m'en débarrasser. Il m'était interdit de parler de quoi que ce soit qui concernait les Potter, Dumbledore ou moi même. Je devais rester dans l'ombre d'Abel et ne pas me faire remarquer. Mes déplacements au manoir Potter puis plus tard à Poudlard étaient restreints et je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des amis.

Il s'arrêta un instant, un peu chamboulé de raconter tout ça.

- Et... qu'est-ce qu'il ce passait si tu désobéissais ? Demanda Fred d'une voix hésitante.

- Les sorts enclenchaient une punition physique. Lorsque ça arrivait je subissais l'équivalent d'un puissant doloris pendant une minute entière et pour certaines règles la punition était..., il hésita et déglutit difficilement, était ma mort pure et simple.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, plus pâles que jamais, les regards horrifiés puis il reportèrent leur attention sur leur ami qui ne les regardait toujours pas et qui reprit son histoire :

- Ils ont fait tout ça parce qu'ils étaient persuadés que je n'étais pas normal à cause de ma magie spéciale. Ils étaient persuadés que j'étais mauvais et que j'étais un danger pour Abel. Alors ils ont tout fait pour que je ne sois pas un problème et ils ont fait de moi un gentil petit jouet bien docile. Ensuite, j'ai passé mes années dans les cachots du manoir Potter. Je travaillais avec les elfes de maison et même eux étaient mieux traités que moi. On ne me donnait que très peu à manger, à boire et je ne voyais jamais la lumière du soleil. Il y avait des aurors qui habitaient au manoir pour protéger Abel, et... et disons que j'étais un bon défouloir pour les nerfs de tout le monde.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que..., commença George blême.

- Que tu étais battu ? Termina difficilement Fred.

Gabriel ne répondit pas et serra tellement ses jambes que ses doigts blanchirent. Les roux regardèrent Draco qui avait un regard triste où planait aussi une colère sans nom. Il approuva d'un signe de tête et pris la parole en caressant les cheveux de son ange :

- « Battu » n'est pas le mot approprié, dit-il gravement. Le mot approprié c'est « torturé ». C'était de la torture pure et simple, ajouta-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux des jumeaux.

- Tout le monde y est passé, continua le jeune prince d'une voix faible, James, Lily, Dumbledore, les auror et plus tard Abel. Et moi, je n'avais pas le droit de me défendre, je pouvais juste subir. Selon eux, je méritais tout ça, j'étais dangereux et on ne pouvait me laisser libre. Je méritais d'être traiter ainsi. Ils disaient que j'étais un monstre, que je n'aurais jamais du naître.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante avant de poursuivre :

- Je ne sais pas trop comment mais je suis arrivé à mes onze ans mais on m'a envoyé à Poudlard. Là, je servais de valet et de bouclier pour Abel. Je n'avais pas le droit de me faire remarquer, mes mouvements étaient limités, je devais obéir à Abel et je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des amis. C'est pour ça que j'ai été obligé de vous repousser quand vous veniez me voir. Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il rapidement. J'avais terriblement envie d'être avec vous et d'avoir des amis mais je ne pouvais pas. À chaque fois que j'ai ne serais-ce qu'imaginé essayer de contourner les règles, j'en ai subi lourdement les conséquences et ça ne plaisait pas aux Potter qui me le faisaient bien sentir. Je ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de vous rejeter.

Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant le souffle qu'il venait de perdre en parlant trop vite. Il se calma alors que son blond déposait un baiser sur sa tempe et il reprit :

- Je voulais que vous sachiez que malgré tout, vous avez été d'un grand réconfort pour moi. Vous étiez les premières personnes à vouloir être mes amis, à faire attention à moi, à être gentil avec moi... Mais je n'avais pas le droit à votre amitié. La vie a donc continué sans que rien ne change. Tout a toutefois fini par changer pendant l'été de mes treize ans. Cet été là, début août plus précisément, le manoir Potter à été attaqué par des fidèles de Voldemort. À ce moment là, j'étais dans un état pitoyable à cause de l'amusement d'un auror un peu plus tôt mais ça ne les a pas empêché de me mettre en première ligne pour... défendre Abel.

Il marqua une pause pour se calmer de nouveau. Une fois cela fait, il reprit la parole :

- L'attaque n'a pas aboutit et il n'y a eu que des dégâts mineurs et matériels sauf que James était hors de lui. Lui et un auror se sont défoulés sur moi lorsque tout fut fini. J'ai bien failli mourir ce soir là. En faîte j'étais en train de mourir quand mon sauveur est arrivé. Pour que vous compreniez bien, il faut que je vous parle d'autre chose avant d'aller plus loin. D'un peuple magique appelé les Myrdiaël.

Une fois de plus il s'arrêta le temps de remettre ses idées en place et il expliqua ensuite, tenant toujours ses jambes serrées contre lui :

- Les Myrdiaël sont un peuple magique très spécial. Ils sont née de la magie elle même. Merlin et les quatre Fondateurs de l'école faisaient parti de ce peuple. On ne naît pas Myrdiaël par un héritage de sang, c'est la magie elle même qui décide qui fera partie du peuple. Un Myrdiaël peut naître dans n'importe quelle famille : des sangs purs, des sang mêlé, des moldu... Ils peuvent naître n'importe où. Il existe quand même de par le monde, quinze familles qui sont des Myrdiaël par le sang et qui ont pour mission de diriger le peuple, de trouver ceux qui naissent dans d'autres familles et de leur transmettre leur héritage. Ces familles sont porteuses de l'histoire, des devoirs et de la magie des Myrdiaël. Quand un nouveau Myrdiaël né, sa magie se développe et vers ses deux ans elle envoie naturellement un signal à une boule de cristal. Chaque chef des quinze familles dont je vous ai parlé en à une. Le chef le plus proche de l'enfant en question, reçoit le signal et il va alors rendre visite à la famille pour leur parler de l'héritage spécial de leur enfant.

Il s'arrêta un instant attendant des questions qui ne vinrent pas. Il considéra alors qu'il s'était bien fait comprendre et continua :

- Je fais parti de ce peuple. En théorie, le chef de famille le plus proche de moi, aurait du me trouver à mes deux ans mais comme ma magie était bridée, elle n'a pas pu se développer correctement et donc elle n'a pas put envoyer le signal de ma présence. Si ça avait été le cas, il serait venu me chercher bien plus tôt.

Il se tut quelques seconde un peu calmé d'avoir changé de sujet quelques minutes.

- Si je vous ai raconté ça c'est pour que vous compreniez. Le soir de l'attaque au manoir Potter, quand j'étais en train de mourir, ma magie a finalement réussi à trouver un chemin vers le chef de famille le plus proche de moi. Il a reçut mon appel au secoure et a sut que j'étais en danger de mort. Il est immédiatement venu à mon aide. Cette personne, c'était Lucius Malfoy, annonça-t-il.

Les deux jumeaux se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Draco qui les regarda simplement, confirmant d'un signe de tête les dires de son petit ami qui reprit :

- Il n'y avait personne au manoir Potter quand il est arrivé. Ils m'avaient tous laissé là pour aller mettre Abel en sécurité. Il m'a récupéré et il a laissé une illusion très réaliste de moi pour faire croire à tous le monde que j'étais mort. Il m'a ramené au manoir Malfoy où j'ai été soigné. Il a fallut toute une nuit à la médicomage pour me stabiliser et je suis resté un moment dans un état critique. Ma magie était tellement basse qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de sorts et les potions lui étaient inutiles à cause du sort qui était posé sur moi. Je suis resté immobilisé pendant trois semaines parce que j'avais les bras et les jambes brisés plusieurs fois, comme mes côtes. J'avais beaucoup de blessures. C'est à cause de cette fois là qu'aujourd'hui, je suis obligé de marcher avec une canne parce que ma colonne vertébrale avait été trop abîmé pour que l'on puisse la guérir complètement. J'ai perdu mon œil droit et j'ai écopé de pas mal de cicatrices.

Il marqua une pause, le regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses souvenirs alors que Draco observait les réactions des Weasley. Ils étaient de nouveau très pâles et regardait Gabriel avec une expression horrifiée.

- Pendant trois semaines, je suis donc resté immobilisé sur un lit. C'est Dray qui m'a tenu compagnie. Il m'a remonté le moral, il m'a rassuré, dit-il en regardant le blond avec tendresse.

Celui-ci lui sourit doucement, continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. Plus détendu, Gabriel reposa son menton sur ses genoux et poursuivit :

- Rapidement, Narcissa et Lucius m'ont proposé de m'adopter si je le voulais. Ils me proposaient une véritable famille. J'ai accepté. Pendant ce temps, j'ai aussi rencontré un autre Myrdiaël. Au bout de ces trois semaines, quand j'ai eu récupéré suffisamment d'énergie magique, il a retiré tout les sorts qui m'emprisonnaient et il a libéré ma magie. Quand il l'a fait, j'ai changé d'apparence. Si m'a magie n'avait pas était bridée, j'aurais toujours eu ce physique mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce jour là, on a également découvert autre chose sur moi.

Il mit ses idées en ordre en quelques secondes de manière à s'expliquer correctement puis il commença :

- En faîte, les Myrdiaël non pas vraiment de chef. C'est un conseil composé des quinze chefs de famille qui prend les décisions même si tout le monde peu donner son avis. Cependant, exceptionnellement, la magie fait naître un prince pour diriger le peuple. Le premier d'entre eux était Merlin lui même et... je suis le deuxième. Je suis l'héritier de Merlin et des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard.

Draco eu bien du mal à garder son sérieux face aux têtes de poissons hors de l'eau des deux jumeaux.

- Après ça, j'ai pu être soigné correctement mais j'ai gardé des séquelles. Mes jambes resteront fragiles toute ma vie et mon œil ne fonctionnera plus jamais. Je resterais avec une constitution plus faible à cause les milliers de blessures que j'ai subit et à cause du fait que je n'ai quasiment rien eu à manger pendant des années. Celui qui m'a libéré des sorts qui m'emprisonnaient m'a prit comme élève et il s'est occupé de la rééducation de mes jambes. C'est grâce à lui que je marche de nouveau aujourd'hui même s'il m'a fallut des mois pour me tenir de nouveau debout.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et reprit quelques secondes plus tard :

- Lorsque Sirius s'est enfuis d'Azkaban, mon père, je parle de Lucius bien sûr, l'a retrouvé pour moi et il s'est servit de son influence pour le mettre en sécurité. Il m'a aussi construit un faux passé et lui et mère m'ont adopté. Je suis alors devenus Gabriel Myrdhin Malfoy. Ensuite, je suis parti à l'étranger avec mon professeur pour m'éloigner de tout ça et pour me reconstruire. Le temps a passé, je me suis remit et je suis devenu le chef des Myrdiaël. J'ai finalement décidé de revenir à Poudlard. La vérité c'est que ce château appartenait à Merlin en son temps et aujourd'hui, il m'appartient en temps que descendant. C'est pour ça que cette salle c'est ouverte toute seul à mon approche. La magie du château travail pour moi.

Il stoppa un moment pour trouver comment terminer son récit :

- Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai souvent pensé à vous. Vous étiez les seuls à avoir voulut devenir mes amis, à avoir fait attention à moi. Votre présence m'avait toujours réconforté et soutenu à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer pendant mes deux années ici. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai voulut vous parler mais je n'osais pas vous dire la vérité. J'avais encore du mal à croire que vous aviez voulut être mes amis, c'était une chose invraisemblable pour moi et j'ignorais si c'était toujours d'actualité. J'ai préféré vous mentir mais finalement vous étiez toujours les mêmes et vous êtes devenus mes amis. Vous mentir était un vrai calvaire pour moi mais je ne savais pas comment vous le dire étant donné que votre frère est le meilleur ami d'Abel mais...

Il s'arrêta un instant alors qu'un sourire venait courber ses lèvres. Il reprit avec une voix reconnaissante et sincère :

- Mais la vérité, c'est que vous êtes très importants pour moi. Vous avez été les premiers à m'apporter un peu de bonheur et pour ça, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Vous êtes de nouveau avec moi et pendant tout ce temps vous avez continuez à vous inquiéter pour moi. Ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je pense que vous méritiez de connaître la vérité, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment vous le dire. Je vous ai mentit, je suis désolé, je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez plus me parler mais je vous jure sur ma magie que tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Il s'arrêta alors et garda le silence. Il posa son front sur ses genoux, attendant avec angoisse la réponse des deux jumeaux. Il avait peur, terriblement peur qu'ils lui crient dessus et qu'ils ne veuillent plus de lui pour ami. Mais il se sentait aussi mieux maintenant qu'il leur avait dit la vérité. Peu de gens connaissaient cette histoire et tous étaient très importants pour lui.

Draco observaient les deux roux qui se regardaient et semblaient avoir une discussion que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvaient entendre. Il n'était pas inquiet quant à leur réaction. Il sourit en les voyant se lever et venir s'accroupir devant Gabriel. Il s'écarta légèrement, heureux de voir une certaine douceur et de l'affection dans leur yeux. Il avait l'impression de voir deux grands frères en face de leur cadet. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer et il s'en réjouit. Il savait que ces deux farceurs étaient très importants pour son amour.

Ceux-ci posèrent chacun une main sur l'un des genoux de Gabriel. Celui-ci releva la tête d'un coup sec et les regarda de son unique œil valide. Ils lui sourirent :

- Merci beaucoup..., commença George.

- De nous avoir dit la vérité, continua son frère.

- Ça n'a pas du être facile de te souvenir de tout ça, remarqua le premier.

- Nous serons toujours tes amis, annonça George.

- Cette histoire ne change rien pour nous.

- Mis à part que nous avons regroupé deux amis en un.

- Ce qui prouve que tu dois définitivement être notre ami, n'est-ce pas George ?

- Tout à fait Fred, confirma celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Et puis être ami avec le descendant de Merlin...

- C'est la classe !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne t'en voulons pas, dirent-ils en cœur. Nous comprenons. Ça a dut être très dur pour toi mais sache que tu peux toujours nous parler. Nous sommes de ton côté.

- Merci, bredouilla Gabriel alors que les larmes inondaient son regard. Merci beaucoup.

Il lui sourirent de plus belle et George lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le jeune prince se tendit à ce contact inconnu. Les jumeaux le remarquèrent mais ils comprirent le pourquoi de cette réaction. En faîte, maintenant, ils comprenaient bien mieux toutes les réactions du jeune homme face au contact physique avec les autres, son expérience de la peur dont il avait parlé la semaine précédente. Ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre les avait secoué. Qui aurait pu se douter d'une telle histoire ?

Ils savaient maintenant pourquoi Abel n'avait jamais voulut parler de son frère, il voulait plutôt le faire oublier. Ils savaient pourquoi ils avaient été rejeté et cela les mettaient dans une colère noire. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ? Ils pouvaient enfin mettre une raison sur les comportements étranges du jeune première année qu'ils avaient remarqué quelques années plus tôt. En même temps, ils avaient complètement changer d'avis sur Dumbledore et les Potter, comprenant désormais la véritable haine de Draco à leur égard. Il n'aurait jamais crut une telle chose venant d'eux même s'ils ne les aimaient pas beaucoup. La douleur et la tristesse qui avaient été présentes dans la voix de leur ami pendant toute son histoire étaient indéniables. Son ton et son langage corporelle avaient parlé pour lui.

Le jeune homme avait vraiment eu une vie affreuse. Ils avaient désormais encore plus envi de rester à ses côtés et de le protéger. Le fait qu'il leur dise qu'ils l'avaient aidé et qu'ils étaient importants pour lui les avait touché.

Tout le monde se détendit finalement et les jumeaux se mirent à poser des questions à Gabriel qui avait enfin déplier ses jambes et quitté son attitude défensive. Ils le questionnèrent principalement sur les Myrdiaël, laissant de côté les aspects noirs de sa vie. Ils trouvaient déjà qu'il avait eu beaucoup de courage pour leur raconter tous ça et ils n'insisteraient certainement pas sur le sujet. Le jeune prince leur expliqua son rôle et leur parla de sa position dans la guerre. Il leur parla aussi de Dumbledore et du fait qu'il était contre lui. Draco se mêla sans peine à la discussion, répondant aux questions sur son père et expliquant qu'il n'était pas un mangemort et pourquoi.

C'est deux même que les deux jumeaux proposèrent leur serment magique pour protéger les importants secrets qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils en avaient parfaitement conscience. La seule chose qu'ils se demandaient c'était comment ils allaient pouvoir s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre dans l'école.

L'heure du dîner arriva finalement et ils commencèrent à penser à rejoindre la grande salle pour manger.

- Avant que l'on parte, je voulais vous dire, commença Gabriel, si un jour vous avez le moindre problème, n'importe quoi, un gros ou un petit, vous m'appelez tout de suite. Je vous aiderai.

- Pareil pour toi Gaby chou, répondirent-ils de concert avec un immense sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne saurais jamais vous le rendre, dit-il.

- Tu n'as rien à nous rendre, assura Fred.

- C'est le principe de l'amitié, remarqua George.

Gabriel les regarda avec reconnaissance et c'est à quatre qu'ils quittèrent la salle sur demande pour prendre le chemin de la grande salle. Draco tenait la main de son ange plus souriant que jamais. Heureux de le voir ainsi, il se promit de remercier aussi les deux roux un peu plus tard. Lui aussi, il les appréciait beaucoup et il aimait encore plus les pièges qu'ils tendaient au Survivant pour venger régulièrement les insultes faîtes à Gabriel.

Ce soir là, les frères Weasley mangèrent à la table des verts et argents, peu désireux de se retrouver près d'Abel qu'ils avaient envi de tuer tout comme ses parents et leur cher directeur plus du tout estimé.

Les deux derniers jours de cours se déroulèrent dans un impressionnant défilé de blagues de la part des jumeaux les plus connus de l'école à l'encontre de certains professeurs et Gryffondor. Et le samedi arriva finalement. Les élèves devaient prendre le train vers onze heure pour rentrer chez eux.

Il était dix heure et toute la maison des verts et argents était rassemblée dans sa salle commune. Tout le monde avait ses affaires prêtes et il régnait un silence pesant dans la pièce. Tous étaient stressés et appréhendaient ce qu'il se produirait dans les prochains jours. Draco et Marcus étaient avec eux, regardant avec un sourire compréhensif leurs tiques nerveux.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, rassura le blond. Tout va bien se passer.

- Il est où Gabriel ? Demanda une petite première année.

- Il arrive. Il est parti vérifier quelque chose, informa le préfet.

Et quelque minutes plus tard, Gabriel arrivait. Il avait passer quelques heures dans la chambre du peuple à discuter avec les Fondateurs qu'il ne reverrait pas avant la rentrée. Il sourit doucement en les voyant s'inquiéter.

- Tout ira bien, assura-t-il en captant l'attention générale.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il leur fit signe de se rassembler et bientôt tout les Serpentard furent autour de lui. Il fit apparaître un colis qu'il avait reçu la veille. Envoyé par son père comme il le lui avait demandé. Il contenait plusieurs objets qui allaient bien lui servir. Il l'ouvrit et commença par en sortir un paquet de vieux parchemins vierge. Il les distribua, un par personne et expliqua :

- J'aurais besoin que vous mettiez chacun une goutte de sang sur votre parchemin.

- À quoi ça va servir ? Demanda Pansy.

- Grâce à eux, je vais pouvoir créer une illusion de vous très réaliste. Cette illusion prendra le train à votre place et restera avec vos parents pendant quelques jours de manière à nous laisser un peu de temps. Ces illusions de vous agiront de manière tout à fait naturelle par rapport à votre attitude habituelle et personne ne pourra voir la supercherie.

Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête et fit ce qu'il avait demandé. Gabriel leur donna ensuite à tous un petit bracelet en métal rigide formant un ovale. Large d'un demi centimètres, il était vierge de toute décoration et des deux extrémités, écartées d'un centimètre étaient jointes entres elles par une fine chaînette.

- Une fois que vous les aurez mit, ces bracelets deviendront invisibles. Ils empêcheront quiconque de vous tracez et de trouver l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Même la Trace du ministère ne pourra vous localiser pour ceux qui la porte encore. Vous devez les garder en permanence.

- Super pratique, remarqua un sixième année.

- N'est-ce pas, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire en distribuant les bijoux. Je vais vous envoyer par portoloin dans un endroit sécurisé où vous serez tranquille. Marcus et Draco vont venir avec vous. Dray connaît l'endroit, il vous fera visiter.

- Et toi ? Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Blaise.

- Non, moi je vais prendre le train avec les autres. Je suis obligé pour terminer de mettre l'illusion en place et la renforcer.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda le préfet.

- Non, accompagnes les. Il ne m'arrivera rien ne t'en fait pas, je vais prendre le train avec Alexander, Jordan, Cédric et Hermione. Tout ira bien. Je vous rejoindrais en fin de journée, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres. D'ici là, il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend là bas pour régler les procédures dont je vous ai parlé avant ce soir. Vous aurez le temps de vous installer, on vous expliquera le fonctionnement de l'endroit et on vous fera visiter. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je m'occupe du reste.

Il sortit alors une longue corde et demanda à tout le monde de la saisir.

- Voilà votre portoloin, annonça Gabriel. Tout le monde et près ?

- Non, coupa Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le jeune prince étonné.

Le blond s'avança alors vers lui avec une expression prédatrice qui fit sourire tout le monde en comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Gabriel lui sourit tendrement en l'observant approcher. Le préfet vint l'enlacer amoureusement pour lui voler un baiser.

- Fait attention à toi, dit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Le jeune prince le serra contre lui.

- À ce soir, dit-il.

- À ce soir, répondit Draco en s'éloignant.

Il retourna avec les autres qui arboraient tous un sourire en coin.

- Prêt ? Demanda Gabriel. Vous avez vos affaires et vos animaux ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur bien qu'un peu inquiet.

- Dans ce cas un, deux, trois, dit le jeune prince.

Alors qu'il terminait, tout le monde disparaissaient et il se retrouva seul dans la salle commune. Sans perdre de temps, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils avec les parchemins chargés des gouttes de sang de ses camarades. Il sortit sa baguette aux quatre bois rangée dans un étui à son bras gauche puis il ouvrit le second étui à baguette qu'il portait à son bras droit. Rapidement, le dragon qu'était sa deuxième baguette en sorti de lui même. Il s'envola dans les airs, ondulant élégamment et tourna autour de la main du jeune homme. Il vint se poser sur ses doigts et s'enroula lentement autour de la baguette qu'il tenait déjà. Il s'immobilisa une fois en place, sa gueule ouverte marquant le bout de l'instrument.

Gabriel se mit alors au travail. Il se concentra et commença à incanter dans une langue bien spécifique. La langue des Myrdiaël qui n'était plus que très peu utilisé même par les membres de leur peuple à cause de sa complexité. Lui l'avait rapidement apprise et il la parlait couramment à la perfection, les syllabes chantantes coulant sur sa langue avec naturel. Il n'y avait qu'une trentaine de personnes dans le monde entier qui la parlait et seulement quelques uns qui le faisaient couramment. Cependant, cette langue magique amplifiait l'efficacité des sorts et comme il voulait mettre une illusions complexe en place, il avait décidé d'utiliser non seulement sa baguette entière mais aussi ce langage particulier.

Après une minute de parole, il se tut et lança les parchemins en l'air. Ils volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, s'immobilisèrent et lévitèrent à un mètre vingt du sol. Ils s'illuminèrent doucement et une seconde plus tard, Gabriel avait en face de lui une parfaite illusion de tout ses camarades et de leur valises. À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la renforcer et la finaliser.

Cependant, il décida de d'abord faire une pause. Il sépara et rangea ses deux baguettes alors que les faux élèves commençaient à vaquer normalement à leurs occupations comme l'auraient fait les vrais. Gabriel se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait été si occupé toute la matinée qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa douche. Cette nuit, exceptionnellement, il n'y avait pas eu de réunion du conseil qu'il verrait plutôt le lendemain en chaire et en os.

Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Il se lava rapidement, se sécha et s'empressa de remettre ses brassards et son bandeau. Il s'habilla ensuite, optant pour une tunique d'inspiration chinoise, verte émeraude et aux manches évasées. Fendue sur ses hanches, elle descendait jusqu'à mi cuisses. Celles-ci étaient couvertes d'un pantalon noir et ample, enfermé dans des bottes de cuir. Ses cheveux furent nattés en une épaisse tresse agrémentée de filins argenté et fermé d'un anneau d'or blanc incrusté d'émeraudes. Il passa également une robe de sorcier noire et attrapa une cape doublée qui le protégerait du froid d'hivers.

Il rangea ensuite toute ses affaires et rejoignit ses camarades. Il était presque l'heure. Il profita des quelques minutes qui lui restaient pour terminer son illusion. Là seule chose qu'il restait à faire désormais été de la charger en énergie pour qu'elle perdure un moment. Pour cela, il n'avait qu'à rester à proximité et l'illusion se chargerait de son énergie magique qu'il modifia légèrement pour quelle ne soit pas reconnut ou tracée.

Finalement, les faux verts et argents quittèrent les cachots, faisant parfaitement illusion au près de tous. Gabriel tenait la main du double de Draco et discutait avec lui, trouvant la situation très amusante. Tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers la gare de Préaulard et prirent place dans le train qui les ramènerait à Londres. Gabriel et Dray-bis s'installèrent avec Hermione, Jordan, Alexander et Cédric qui connaissaient la situation et qui avaient décidé de veiller sur leur prince. Ils discutèrent pendant tout le voyage, le jeune prince fatiguant un peu à cause de l'illusion qui se renforçait. Le trajet dura de longues heures et ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que la gare de Londres fut en vu.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent au manoir Idylle, les Serpentard se retrouvèrent dans un immense hall de marbre blanc. Les murs immaculés étaient semblables à ceux de Poudlard, gravés de colonnes et d'arcades gothiques. Lumineux, l'endroit était splendide. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis de velours, des piédestal portaient de grands vases de porcelaines amplis de fleurs. Des lustres de cristal pendaient au plafond.

Ce fut Draco qui les sortit de leur contemplation. Ils avaient beau avoir grandi dans de magnifiques manoirs, cet endroit avait un charme évident.

- Père, mère, salua le blond en s'avançant vers ses parents qui les attendaient avec d'autre personnes près d'une grande porte de bois clair et sculptée.

Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue :

- Tu vas bien mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien mère, ne vous en faîte pas. Je suis content de vous voir et d'être enfin en vacance, dit-il.

- Nous sommes aussi heureux de te voir, renchérit Lucius. Tous c'est bien passé ?

- Oui, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, renseigna le blond.

Il salua les autres adultes présents puis il fit signe à ses camardes qui les observaient de se rapprocher. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et Marcus fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Madame Malfoy, salua-t-il. Mademoiselle Bones. Je suis heureux de vous revoir maître Estalane, dit-il en se tournant vers un homme assez âgé. Monsieur Clauth, termina-t-il.

- Bonjour Marcus, salua Narcissa.

- Je suis moi aussi heureux de te revoir mon garçon, répondit le vielle homme. Cela faisait longtemps.

Les autres se contentèrent d'un signe de tête et Draco prit la parole en se tournant vers les Serpentard :

- Alors, vous connaissez mes parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, présenta-t-il en désignant les deux blonds. Voici Amélia Bones et son assistant Robert Clauth du ministère anglais. Ce sont eux qui vont s'occuper des procédures officielles. Et enfin je vous présente Callen Estalane. C'est lui qui dirige cet endroit.

Les étudiant l'analysèrent un moment. C'était un homme grand et malgré son âge qui devait tourner autour des soixante soixante dix ans, il avait l'air plutôt en forme. Carré d'épaule, il semblait musclé sous ses robes bleues. Il avait le teint halé, des yeux bleus foncés et des cheveux blancs coupés parfaitement et court. En faîte, on avait un peu l'impression d'avoir un ancien militaire en face de nous. Toutefois, il avait une expression avenante et un sourire doux. Il se tenait droit et fier mais pas menaçant. Il s'avança légèrement et prit la parole :

- Bienvenu au manoir Idylle jeunes gens. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Les élèves le saluèrent puis il reprit la parole :

- Nous allons d'abord régler les choses gênantes pour que vous puissiez passer de bonnes vacances, annonça-t-il. Suivez moi, dit-il doucement. Vous pouvez laisser vos valises ici.

Il se retourna et les portes derrières lui s'ouvrirent. Il mena tout le groupe à travers les couloirs. Les Serpentard s'émerveillèrent devant cet endroit magnifique. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à se retrouver dans un lieu tel que celui-ci. Le bâtiment entier semblait être construit de marbre blanc. Les couloirs étaient larges et hauts, éclairé par des globes de cristal lumineux planant dans les voûtes du plafond. Les murs étaient entièrement sculptés, dessinant les demis colonnes de style grec entre lesquelles étaient représentées diverses scènes. Il s'agissait souvent de paysages ou de créatures magiques. De temps à autres, ils passaient près de grandes portes de bois clair.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une grande pièce. La première chose que l'on remarquait était les immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur un paysage splendide. Le manoir semblait être construit à flanc de montagne ancienne, non loin d'un immense lac. Autour, il y avait une grande forêt de pins anciens habillant les basses montagnes et qui étaient actuellement couvert par une fine couche de neige. Le ciel était bleu et dégagé.

De grands rideaux beiges encadraient les parois de verre. Dans la pièce, il y avait plusieurs grandes tables rondes et de bois sombres. Entourées de chaises du même bois, elle était garnies de bouquets de fleurs pâles. Il y avait également plusieurs fauteuils beiges installés autour d'une imposante cheminée où brûlait un agréable feu de bois. Ils étaient chargés de cousins et il y avait plusieurs tables basses disséminées ça et là. Un plafond magique ornait la pièce et montrait un ciel bleu où flottait des sphères de cristal lumineuses.

- Installez vous à votre aise, déclara Callen.

- Je vais m'installer là bas, commença gentiment Amélia en désignant une table un peu à l'écart. Vous viendrez me voir un par un ou avec vos frères et sœurs si vous en avez. Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps et je n'en aurais que pour quelques minutes par personnes ou groupe. Ce sera vite terminé.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et c'est avec hésitation qu'ils commencèrent à se disperser un peu partout. Les plus vieux rassuraient les plus jeunes, les grands frères et les grandes sœurs cajolaient leur cadets. C'est un des élèves les plus âgé qui accompagna en premier la fonctionnaire dans un coin de la pièce avec l'assistant de celle-ci.

Marcus avait accompagné ses camarades. Draco était resté avec ses parents et Callen près de la porte d'entrée.

- Ils ont l'air vraiment stressé, remarqua le vielle homme.

- C'est compréhensible, remarqua Narcissa. Ces enfants ont du choisir entre la liberté sans leur parents ou être enchaîné à un fou furieux mais avec leur familles. Ils ont choisit la liberté mais ils doivent renier leur famille pour ça. Ce n'est pas facile.

- C'est vrai mais de toute façon, leurs parents ne les aimaient pas. Sinon, ils ne les auraient pas laissé aux mains du Seigneur de ténèbres sans aucun regret. Certains voudront même les tuer pour avoir choisit la paix, remarqua Draco.

- Le prince ne laissera pas une telle chose se produire, répondit Callen. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va très bien, répondit Draco avec un sourire, il est pressé d'arriver.

- J'irais le chercher tout à l'heure à la gare, annonça Lucius

- Je suis moi aussi pressé de le voir. Cela fait un moment maintenant qu'il n'est pas venu.

- Il a été très occupé ces derniers mois, renseigna Lucius.

- Je comprend. Son entrée à Poudlard c'est elle bien déroulée ? Demanda Callen.

- Plutôt oui, répondit le père de Draco. Mais il y a eu un problème.

- Quoi donc ? Questionna l'homme.

- Il a été attaqué par une bande d'élève et il a été blessé. Draco est arrivé juste à temps pour éviter le pire, souffla-t-il.

- Les coupables ? Demanda durement le veille homme.

- Ils croupissent à Azkaban. Comment ça se passe à l'école depuis ? Demanda l'homme à son fils.

- Tout les Serpentard gardent un œil sur lui, comme tout les Myrdiaël plus les amis qu'il s'est fait. Tout le monde veille d'avantage sur lui et on fait en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Et tout ceux qui sont de son côté font bien sentir à ses ennemis qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à l'approcher. Ça plus la sanction que vous avez fait appliquer père et plus beaucoup n'osent plus venir trop près. L'école est scindée en deux camps : le côté de Gabriel et celui d'Abel mais notre Survivant national est de plus en plus mal vu étant donné que c'est toujours lui qui engage les conflits, répondit Draco.

- C'est bien, sourit Narcissa.

- Oui. Beaucoup de monde l'apprécie. Et maintenant, il y a aussi les jumeaux Weasley qui veillent sur lui de plus en plus. Ils se comportent comme de véritables grands frères avec lui, expliqua le jeune homme alors qu'il voyait les groupes ou personne seule défiler devant Amélia. Il leur a dit vous savez, il leur a raconté la véritable histoire, il ne voulait plus leur mentir.

- Il y a longtemps ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Mercredi soir. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de vous le dire, expliqua le préfet.

- Comment ont-ils réagis ? Demanda Lucius.

- Très bien, comme c'était à prévoir. La discussion n'a pas été facile pour Gaby mais maintenant, il ne doit plus leur mentir et ça lui fait du bien. Eux, ils l'ont rassuré et lui on dit qu'ils seront toujours ses amis. Ils ont d'eux même donné leur serment de garder ses secrets. Ils sont encore pire avec Abel et les Potter depuis, ricana-t-il. C'est très amusant.

- J'aimerais bien rencontrer ces garçons, remarqua Callen.

- Vous les rencontrerez sûrement un jour, avança Lucius.

Finalement, Draco rejoignit les autres, tout comme Callen et Narcissa qui discutèrent avec les Serpentard pour essayer de les détendre un peu alors qu'Amélia recueillait leurs témoignages sous serment magique. Lucius finit par s'éclipser rapidement pour aller chercher Gabriel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Petite review please ! (demande-t-elle avec son mignon regard de petit dragonneau en panne d'ordi et qui déprime de ne pas pouvoir écrire comme d'habitude).

À la prochaine ! Audragon !


	23. Orphelins

Ohayou mina !

Je suis de retour après quelques semaines d'absence. Encore désolé pour ce gros blanc de publication. Finalement je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de quoi publier, j'ai pu me connecter de temps à autre pour voir les reviews et répondre à mes PM mais pas moyen de publier, je suis vraiment désolé. Et sans ordi, je n'ai pas pu écrire non plus pendant tout ce temps ! Une horreur pour moi qui adore ça, j'étais complètement frustré et sur les nerf comme pas possible. Enfin bref, je suis de nouveau équipé, j'ai pu m'acheter un ordi de compète génial et je me remet au travail pour vous cher lecteur. Quand j'ai eu cet ordi enfin, j'ai passé ma nuit à écrire, ça fait du bien.

Un très très grand merci à touts les reviewer, j'ai reçu des commentaires vraiment sympa et encourageant. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que moi qui étais dévasté par la perte de mon ordi, lol.

Voilà voilà. Donc aujourd'hui, après ce blanc de publication, je publie pour « Apparences Trompeuses » et « Fadeï Serafim Vassili ». Pour la petite information.

Un petit coucou à J. K. Rowling et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis un long moment maintenant. Merci pour votre patience. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 23 :

Orphelins

Il ne fallut qu'un peu moins de deux heures à Amélia Bones et son assistant pour terminer de récolter les témoignages des adolescents. Quand se fut terminé, un silence assez lourd planait dans la pièce. Amélia vint se poster au milieu des élèves et prit la parole d'une voix douce :

- Je vous remercie de votre coopération. Je vais remplir tout les papiers. Je sais que ça n'a pas été un choix facile pour vous mais je peux vous dire que vous avez fait le bon, dit-elle en leur souriant.

Certains lui répondirent d'un sourire pâle ou d'un signe de tête, encore mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il s'était produit depuis quelques heures et inquiet pour ce qui allait leur arriver maintenant.

- Bien, maintenant que tout cela est terminé je vous propose d'aller manger, lança Callen. Il est presque midi.

C'est en silence que les verts et argents suivirent les adultes à travers le dédale de couloirs.

Il était dix huit heure lorsque le Poudlard express arriva en gare de Londres. Gabriel se leva de son siège, un peu engourdit et sortit, suivis par l'illusion de Draco, Alexander, Jordan, Hermione et Cédric. Ils descendirent et récupèrent leurs valises. Sur le quais, le jeune prince trouva rapidement son père. Il salua ses amis, les remerciant de l'avoir accompagné puis il se dirigea vers Lucius qui l'attendait.

- Bonsoir père, salua-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Bonsoir Gabriel, répondit celui-ci en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'illusion de Draco le salua à son tour et Lucius joua le jeu pour donner le change. Gabriel regarda autour de lui en gardant une expression impassible au visage, tout comme son père. Il vit les illusions des verts et argents rejoindre leurs parents sans que ceux-ci ne remarquent rien. Beaucoup d'entre eux lancèrent des regards haineux à Lucius et Draco et observèrent Gabriel avec curiosité. Le blond se déplaça légèrement pour se mettre devant son fils adoptif, les défiant du regard. Rapidement, les familles des Serpentard eurent quitté la gare, peu désireuses de se faire remarquer et de rester au milieu des autres familles.

L'illusion de Marcus rejoignit rapidement la famille Malfoy mais ils furent arrêtés par un appel alors que Lucius s'apprêtait à les faire transplaner.

- Gabriel ! Appelèrent deux voix bien connues.

Le jeune prince se retourna pour voir les jumeaux Weasley accourir vers eux.

- Monsieur Malfoy, saluèrent-ils ensemble avec respect.

Lucius leur répondit d'un signe de tête formel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Gabriel.

- Rien, on voulait juste te souhaiter de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes, commença Fred.

- Et te rappeler que si tu as besoin de nous, tu peux nous appeler quand tu veux, à n'importe quelle heure, continua George.

- Merci, répondit Gabriel. Et n'oubliez pas que c'est valable pour vous aussi. Passez de bonnes fêtes.

Les deux roux lui sourirent avant de de nouveau saluer Lucius et les deux illusions. Ils retournèrent ensuite vers leur famille, Gabriel et son père remarquant que le reste des Weasley les fusillaient du regard, Ron et Ginny tout particulièrement. Ils gardèrent tout deux leurs froides expressions de sangs purs et regardèrent la famille de roux partir, le jeune prince espérant que son amitié avec les jumeaux ne leur causerait pas de problèmes. Lucius fit finalement transplaner son fils avec les deux illusions des Serpentard.

C'est au manoir Malfoy qu'ils réapparurent. À peine arrivé, Gabriel fit disparaître les deux illusions. S'il avait trouvé ça drôle un moment, il en avait à présent plus qu'assez d'avoir un faux Draco avec lui. Les discussions étaient bien moins attrayantes. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père qui le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis content de vous voir enfin en personne, souffla Gabriel.

- Moi aussi, répondit l'homme en le relâchant. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Long mais tout s'est bien passé. J'ai pu finir l'illusion correctement.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Demanda le père.

- Un peu, mais ça va.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter d'avantage qu'une gerbe de flammes noire se matérialisa près du plafond. Nea en sorti en planant, poussant un petit cri joyeux. Souriant, Gabriel lui tendit son bras et elle vint s'y poser délicatement. L'imposant oiseau se mit à gazouiller de contentement, glissant avec joie sa tête dans la main qui caressait ses plumes. Naël ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître à son tour avec Feiwan. Le grand lion vînt tourner autour de lui, ronronnant et se frottant à son maître tel un chaton. Gabriel sourit. Il installa Nea sur son épaule alors que son serpent venait rapidement prendre place autour de son cou en sifflant doucement. Méli, qu'il avait gardé avec lui pendant tout le voyage trouva naturellement sa place entre le reptile et sa peau. Le lion noir quant à lui, se colla à sa hanche droite comme il en avait l'habitude réclamant des caresses alors que Gabriel s'appuyait sur lui, soupirant de bien être à ce mouvement si commun et rassurant pour lui. La présence du félin et son soutient sans faille, aussi bien physique que moral lui manquaient terriblement.

Ravi de revoir ses familiers, l'adolescent perdit ses mains dans la crinière du félin qui ronronnait franchement. Il écouta le doux chant de bienvenu de son phénix se mêler aux sifflements heureux de son serpent.

- Ils s'ennuient de toi, remarqua Lucius.

- Je sais, répondit-il, moi aussi ils me manquent beaucoup.

Ils gagnèrent finalement le salon tous ensemble. Naël s'allongea au pied du fauteuil de son maître et déposa son imposante tête sur ses genoux. Il câlina un moment le félin avant d'en faire de même avec Feiwan et Nea. Gabriel prit quelques minutes pour se reposer puis il commença à discuter avec son père. Ils parlèrent des nouvelles de la semaine et le jeune prince lui décrivit sa soirée avec les jumeaux Weasley du mercredi. Lucius fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait enfin put dire la vérité aux deux roux et qu'il entretenait désormais l'amitié dont-il avait toujours rêvé avec eux.

Ce ne fut que près d'une heure plus tard qu'ils cessèrent. Lucius regarda l'heure puis il se tourna vers son fils adoptif :

- Il va être midi au manoir Idylle, annonça-t-il. Que dirais tu d'aller voir comment ça se passe là bas et de les rejoindre pour le repas. C'est ce qui était prévu non ?

- Oui. À quelle heure le conseil se réunit-il demain ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- À seize heure, au Palais de Cristal, comme d'habitude lorsque tu viens en personne.

- Merci. Je suppose que nous passeront la nuit à Idylle aussi nous devrons partir à neuf heure du matin de là bas pour être à l'heure avec le décalage horaire. C'est ça ?

- Exact, sourit Lucius.

- Allons-y, lança-t-il alors. Et vous vous restez là, dit-il à l'attention de ses familiers.

Il déposa Nea sur le dossier du fauteuil, puis Feiwan et Méli sur les coussins. Il attrapa ensuite sa canne bien que ses amis à poils, à plumes et à écailles soient visiblement déçu de le voir partir. Son père le rejoignit et ils prirent un portauloin pour le manoir Idylle, le blond ayant passé un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Callen pour mener les Serpentard vers une immense salle à manger. Donnant également sur le lac et les montagnes elle avait des dimensions plus que respectables. Aux murs, on pouvait admirer de magnifiques tableaux. D'imposants lustres de cristal lumineux flottaient non loin du plafond. Plusieurs tables rondes pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes chacune occupaient l'espace. Elles étaient de bois sombres, tout comme les chaises aux dossiers sculptés qui les entouraient. Elles étaient presque toutes identiques. Toutes sauf une. Plus grande et plus impressionnante que les autres, elle trônait à la table centrale et faisait face aux baies vitrées. De cette place, on pouvait voir toute la pièce et profiter du paysage. Les Serpentard qui observaient la salle devinèrent immédiatement qu'elle devait être destinée au maître des lieux.

Une magnifique vaisselle de porcelaine peinte d'armoiries inconnues des verts et argents était soigneusement disposée devant chaque chaise. Il y avait des couverts d'argents et des verres de cristal. Des serviettes brodées étaient soigneusement pliées et placées à côté de chaque assiette.

- Voici la pièce où vous prendrez vos repas jeunes gens, annonça Callen en avançant dans la salle.

Il allait continuer mais une ribambelle d'enfant déboula soudain dans la pièce. Ils devaient être une vingtaine en tout. Leurs âges semblaient varier entre trois et dix ans. Ils vinrent entourer Callen, visiblement très joyeux et observèrent les élèves de Poudlard avec curiosité. Le groupe d'enfant semblait rassembler toutes sortes de nationalités. Il y avaient des asiatiques, des africains, des européens,… bref ces enfants semblaient venir des quatre coins du monde. Une petite fille blonde, parmi les plus âgés prit la parole :

- Maître Estalane, interpella-t-elle avec un accent slave, ce sont eux les nouveaux amis dont vous nous avez parlé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les Serpentard l'observèrent, un peu surprit d'être déjà qualifié d'ami si rapidement.

- Oui, répondit l'homme. Vous aurez le temps de faire connaissance avec eux plus tard mais ils vont passer toutes les vacances avec nous. Et regardez, Draco est là, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Aussitôt, les gamins se mirent à scruter le groupe d'étudiants jusqu'à trouver la tête blonde qu'ils cherchaient. Le préfet s'avança un peu avec un sourire et les enfants accoururent vers lui, tirant sur ses bras et parlant tous en même temps pour attirer son attention.

- Ne parlez pas tous en même temps les mioches, intima celui-ci en retenant un petit rire.

- Dit, il est où Gabriel ? Demanda un gamin.

- Oui, il est où grand frère Gabriel ? Demanda un autre.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, renseigna Draco.

Les enfants continuèrent à babiller et le prince des Serpentard leur répondit patiemment sous les regards intrigués de ses camarades.

- Ces enfants sont orphelins, expliqua Callen. Ici ont s'occupe d'eux soit parce qu'ils n'ont plus de famille soit parce qu'ils ont été abandonné. Tiens je vous présente les autres personnes que vous risquez de souvent croisez ici, dit-il en avisant un groupe de gens qui arrivaient.

Il y avait d'abord un veille homme petit et menu. Il avait un visage avenant et une courte barbe blanche comme ses court cheveux broussailleux. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes et deux boucles d'argents ornaient son oreille gauche. Il s'avança pour se retrouver devant le groupe d'adolescents :

- Je suis Timothée Las, se présenta-t-il. Je suis le professeur qui s'occupe de l'éducation de ces petites terreurs, expliqua-t-il en désignant les enfants.

Ce fut ensuite un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui s'avança. Il avait l'air plutôt réservé. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs, un visage doux et une peau halée. Il était mince et assez grand.

- Adam Ilson, se présenta-t-il. Je m'occupe des créatures magiques et des familiers qui vivent ici et dans la forêt aux alentours. Si vous avez un souci avec vos animaux, vous pouvez venir me voir, dit-il avec un sourire.

Une femme d'âge mur se présenta ensuite. Elle était brune, ses cheveux remontés en un chignon strict. Elle avait la peau pâle et elle se tenait droite et fier. Un sourire léger cassait cependant son air sévère.

- Savana Riuta. Je m'occupe des enfants avec Céline Héris ici présente, dit-elle en désignant une jeune femme rousse à côté d'elle.

Très élégante, elle portait un gamin d'environ deux ans dans ses bras et qui s'empressa de cacher son visage dans son cou lorsqu'il vit les Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Restait ensuite un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il était typé asiatique et portait des vêtements chinois.

- Je m'appelle Lee Chang, je suis médicomage, annonça-t-il avec un accent discret.

- Vous risquez de les croiser souvent, expliqua Callen. Ils habitent à plein temps ici Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas à venir voir l'un d'entre nous. Vous verrez peut-être d'autres personnes qui passent de temps en temps, je vous les présenterai.

Il allait continuer mais une musique résonna doucement à travers tout le bâtiment. Aussitôt, les enfants qui entouraient Draco voulurent accourir vers la porte mais Savana les arrêta :

- Les enfants ! Vous restez ici, imposa-t-elle.

- Mais..., voulut protester l'un d'entre eux.

- Pas de mais, vous restez ici, répéta-t-elle.

- Installez vous pour le repas, invita Callen. Nous revenons dans quelques minutes.

Sur ces paroles, Callen quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé, accompagné de Draco, Narcissa, Timothée, Adam, Savana, Céline et Lee. Les Serpentard regardèrent les enfants aller s'installer gentiment à une table pour patienter. Ils s'avancèrent alors dans la salle, l'analysant du regard et se demandant pourquoi ils étaient tous partis.

C'est dans le hall d'entrée que Lucius et Gabriel réapparurent. Aussitôt une musique retentit comme c'était toujours le cas lorsque le prince mettait un pied dans une demeure de son peuple. À la différence de Poudlard, au manoir Idylle, la musique était perceptible pour toutes les oreilles. Gabriel regarda autour de lui, souriant de retrouver ce décor familier. Il n'avait passé que peu de temps ici depuis qu'il avait commencé à voyager avec Nikolaï mais il affectionnait cet endroit calme et serein. Il patienta, discutant avec son père, tout deux sachant pertinemment que l'on viendrait les chercher. Inutile de courir à travers l'immense manoir pour trouver les personnes qu'ils étaient venu voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Callen entra, suivi de tout les autres. Ils s'avancèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants le sourire aux lèvres et tous, hormis Draco et Narcissa, s'inclinèrent profondément, posant un genoux au sol.

- Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir au manoir Idylle votre altesse, salua Callen d'une voix enjouée.

- Je suis moi aussi heureux de vous revoir Callen, répondit le jeune homme.

Seulement alors ils se relevèrent. Gabriel salua tour à tour et avec attention chaque personne présente et dont il se souvenait parfaitement. Ceux ci semblèrent ravi de l'attention et répondirent avec respect et politesse. Il s'avança ensuite vers Narcissa qui le prit dans ses bras. Il adorait ça. À chaque fois que sa mère le tenait contre elle il se rappelait de toutes ces années révolues où il n'avait pas eut droit à une telle chaleur. Chaleur dont-il profitait pleinement à présent et qu'il osait désormais réclamer.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue lorsqu'elle le relâcha :

- Je suis content de vous revoir mère, dit-il avec un immense sourire.

- Moi aussi Gabriel, répondit-elle avec l'expression douce qu'elle réservait à sa famille. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, tout s'est bien passé.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et il se tourna vers Draco qui l'attendait juste à côté. Le blond déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et ils entrelacèrent leur doigts. Gabriel soupira d'aise à ce contact et se tînt tout près de l'épaule de son amour alors qu'il se tournait de nouveaux vers Callen.

- Je vous remercie d'accueillir les Serpentard ici et d'accepter de veiller sur eux Callen, commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien et je ne fait que diriger cet endroit, rappela l'homme. Ce manoir vous appartient. Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir offrir refuge à ces enfants. Cela ne me dérange en rien. Il y a de toute façon bien assez de place ici pour tous ce petit monde, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, concéda Gabriel. Mademoiselle Bones a-t-elle déjà commencé ? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

- Elle n'a plus qu'à remplir les dossiers nécessaires, renseigna Callen. Elle s'occupe de cela après le repas. Elle a déjà recueillis tout les témoignages qui lui étaient nécessaires. Elle vient d'ailleurs juste de terminer avec cela.

- Très bien et comment vont les élèves ? Questionna-t-il ensuite en se tournant d'avantage vers Draco.

- Ils sont un peu secoués mais ça ira, répondit le blond en se voulant rassurant. On visitera le manoir cet après-midi, ça leur changera les idées.

Gabriel approuva d'un signe de tête. Il porta alors son regard sur Céline qui portait encore l'enfant de deux ans à peine. Le gamin semblait fortement impressionné par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et se cachait dans le cou de la jeune femme regardant cependant discrètement dans la direction du prince. Il sourit lorsque le jeune garçon, qui visiblement venait d'Inde, paniqua en se voyant observé. Céline lui frotta le dos, le rassurant d'une voix douce et lui disant qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur.

Le prince se rapprocha d'elle, observant le jeune Myrdiaël qu'elle tenait contre elle.

- Quand est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Maître Tséring nous l'a amené il y a deux jours, répondit la jeune femme. Il vient d'Inde du nord. Il n'est pas encore habitué à cet endroit.

- Pour quelle raison est-il là ? Questionna-t-il ensuite.

- Ses parents étaient des moldus, quand maître Tséring a détecté sa présence grâce à la boule de cristal, il est allé les voir. Sa famille vivait dans un bidonville. Lorsqu'on leur a expliqué ce qu'était leur fils, ils l'ont pris pour un monstre et n'ont plus voulu de lui. Maître Tséring nous l'a donc amené après l'avoir effacé de leur mémoire en même temps que le souvenir de sa visite, expliqua Callen.

Le visage de Gabriel se ferma. Malheureusement, ce genre de chose arrivait et ce aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldu. C'était l'une des fonctions du manoir Idylle. Il recueillait les orphelins Myrdiaël. Ceux qui étaient déjà seul pour une raison ou une autre, ceux rejetés ou maltraités par leur famille à cause de leur nature. Lorsque les chefs de familles trouvaient un nouveau membre de leur peuple et qu'ils estimaient, après avoir parlé aux parents, que laisser l'enfant chez lui était une mauvaise idée, ils l'emmenaient avec eux en supprimant tout souvenirs du gamin et des Myrdiaël de l'esprit des parents. L'enfant était alors amené à Idylle où il grandissait jusqu'à atteindre l'âge de onze ans. Ils intégraient alors une école de magie appartenant aux Myrdiaël, généralement celle la plus proche de leur pays d'origine.

Le jeune prince regarda l'enfant, sachant parfaitement que le gamin devait se sentir très désorienté après avoir vu sa vie chamboulée ainsi mais il savait qu'il était bien mieux pour lui qu'il soit ici et non avec sa famille. À Idylle, il aurait une vie confortable, une éducation et des gens pour s'occuper de lui comme il fallait. Il leva une main et caressa les cheveux noir du jeune garçon avec douceur. Timidement, celui-ci tourna le visage vers lui. Gabriel lui parla alors, utilisant sa langue natale :

- _Bonjour. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur_, dit-il dans un hindi parfait.

Reconnaissant les tonalités de la langue qu'il avait toujours entendu, l'enfant se rassura et regarda Gabriel avec curiosité. Celui-ci tendit légèrement les bras et se tourna vers Céline en reprenant l'anglais.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il..

- Bien sûr altesse, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il cala sa canne sous son bras et tendit les mains vers le jeune garçon.

- _Tu viens un peu avec moi ?_ Proposa-t-il en repassant à l'hindi avec naturel.

Le jeune garçon tendit les mains vers lui avec un petit sourire, visiblement heureux d'enfin comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Gabriel le recueillit avec attention et le gamin passa un bras autour de son cou. Une fois qu'il fut bien calé contre lui, il le regarda avec douceur et demanda en utilisant toujours la langue natale de l'enfant :

- _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

Le gamin l'observa quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir puis il répondit d'une petite voix :

- _Asha._

- _Enchanté de te rencontrer Asha. Moi je m'appelle Gabriel._

- _Gabriel,_ répéta le bambin en bafouillant un peu.

- _C'est ça,_ approuva celui-ci en souriant. _Est-ce que tu as faim ?_

Asha hocha vivement de la tête avec un grand sourire faisant rire doucement Gabriel. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers les autres. Tout le monde avait regardé la scène attendrissante, se réjouissant de voir l'enfant si renfermé depuis son arrivée, sourire de toutes ses dents. Le cœur de Draco fondait comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il regardait Gabriel ainsi. Il se disait qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un de si doux et gentil pour petit ami.

- Le bout de chou a faim, déclara le prince.

- Dans ce cas, allons à la salle à manger, proposa joyeusement Callen.

Le groupe se mit alors en route conduit par le dirigeant des lieux marchant à gauche de Gabriel qui avançait sans l'aide de sa canne. Draco se plaça naturellement à sa droite. Narcissa prit le bras de son mari pour les suivre. Savana, Lee, Timothée, Adam et Céline fermèrent la marche. Alors qu'ils avançait Gabriel parla doucement à l'enfant dans ses bras, se servant encore de sa langue natale :

- _Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur,_ expliqua-t-il. _Tout le monde ici est très gentil et personne ne te fera de mal. D'accord ? _

Asha acquiesça, attentif aux paroles de Gabriel.

- _Ici c'est ta nouvelle maison. Tu as vu qu'il y avait d'autres enfants ?_

Le gamin affirma d'un signe de tête.

- _Ils deviendront tes amis tu verras. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas l'anglais mais on t'apprendra c'est promis. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, si tu as faim ou soif, n'aies pas peur de demander __aux adultes. Tu peux leur montrer avec tes mains ce que tu veux. Tu as compris ?_

Asha réfléchit un moment puis il répondit avec un sourire :

- _Oui._

- _C'est bien._

Il garda ensuite le silence, laissant le gamin désormais plus rassuré regarder avec curiosité autour de lui.

- Je ne savais pas que vous parliez l'hindi, remarqua Callen un peu admiratif.

- Je parle beaucoup de langues différentes, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'ai une véritable passion pour cela.

- Tu parles tellement de langues différentes qu'il faudrait un bon moment pour faire la liste, ajouta Draco.

- J'adore ça.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant d'arriver en vu de la porte marquant l'entrée de la salle à manger. Céline s'approcha de nouveau du prince afin de récupérer Asha. Il l'a remercia et lui rendit l'enfant avant de s'adresser une dernière fois à lui en hindi :

- _Elle s'appelle Céline,_ dit-il en désignant la jeune femme.

- _Céline,_ répéta le gamin en regardant la rousse qui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Le jeune garçon rigola un moment sous le geste avant de regarder de nouveau Gabriel :

- _Elle est très gentille, elle s'occupera bien de toi,_ ajouta-t-il.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune garçon avant de se détourner. Il reprit sa canne et le groupe entra dans la pièce. Là ils découvrirent avec amusement les Serpentard assaillis de questions que les enfants du manoir leur posaient sans discontinuer, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

- Dîtes les enfants, lança Gabriel, il faudrait leur laisser le temps de parler si vous voulez des réponses.

Instantanément, la petite vingtaine de têtes se tourna vers lui et avec des cris de joie, les bambins se précipitèrent vers lui. Il s'agenouilla au sol pour être à leur hauteur alors qu'ils s'assemblaient tous autour de lui. Ils firent naturellement silence.

- Alors, comment allez vous ? Demanda le prince en souriant.

- Très bien, répondirent-il à l'unisson.

Ils se mirent ensuite à tous parler en même temps pour raconter leurs histoires. Gabriel rigola doucement.

- Calmez vous, intima-t-il. Je n'ai pas le temps tout de suite mais je vous promet de passer un peu de temps pendant les vacances avec vous et vous pourrez tout me raconter d'accord ?

Les gamin approuvèrent, visiblement ravis.

- Allez vous installer à table maintenant, nous allons manger et ensuite nous irons faire visiter le manoir à nos nouveaux amis.

Les enfants obéirent sans broncher et Draco aida son ange à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ils avancèrent ensuite vers les Serpentard et ce fut Pansy qui leur sauta dessus en premier.

- Tu es déjà là Gabriel ! S'étonna-t-elle. Tu n'as pas prit le train finalement.

- Tu ne leur as pas dit, constata le prince en se tournant vers Draco.

- J'ai oublié, se justifia celui-ci.

- Pas dit quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

- J'ai bien prit le train, affirma Gabriel.

- Mais il n'arrive à Londres de vers dix-huit heure, remarqua Pansy. Et il n'est qu'un peu plus de midi.

- Il n'est que midi ici, précisa Gabriel, il est plus de dix neuf heures à Londres en ce moment. En faîtes vous n'êtes plus en Angleterre, vous êtes au Canada dans la province de Saskatchewan, au bord des montagnes rocheuses, renseigna Gabriel. Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte parce que le portoloin que vous avez utilisé supprime le décalage horaire au moyen de mini saut dans le temps.

- C'est sérieux ? Demanda Théodore.

- Très sérieux, confirma le prince avec un sourire amusé devant leurs mines ébahis. C'est pour ça que je suis déjà là. Moi j'ai droit au décalage horaire.

- Bah mince alors, souffla un septième année.

- Alors comment trouvez vous cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Pour ce qu'on en a vu, moi je le trouve impressionnant, répondit Pansy.

Tous appuyèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, ajouta Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, commença Gabriel avec un sourire amusé, que j'allais vous coller dans une cabane miteuse au fond des bois ?

- Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque là, souligna-il en levant un index. Mais je ne m'attendais quand même pas à un endroit pareil.

- On visitera tous ensembles après mangé. Vous verrez ce manoir est vraiment sympa, affirma le préfet des verts et argents.

- Ça a été avec mademoiselle Bones ? Demanda ensuite doucement le jeune prince.

- Ça n'a pas été facile mais nous l'avons fait, pour notre bien, affirma Théodore.

Tous approuvèrent ses dires d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, installez vous. On reparlera de tous ça plus tard, annonça le prince.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Amélia qu'il avait vu en entrant et se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle discutait avec son assistant. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle voulut s'incliner et poser un genoux au sol mais il l'en dissuada d'un simple geste de main. Elle s'inclina tout de même plus légèrement ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les Serpentard qui observaient un peu plus loin. Robert Clauth, l'assistant en fit de même et Gabriel lui rendit son salut. L'homme, après tout, n'avait pas vraiment de raison de s'incliner, il n'était pas un Myrdiaël mais il faisait partit du peu de gens qui connaissaient leur existence.

- Merci d'avoir prit un peu de temps pour vous occuper de cette affaire Amélia. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous, remarqua Gabriel.

- Mais c'est tout naturel. C'est pour aider le peuple que j'ai pris ce poste après tout. Inutile de me remercier, répondit-elle.

- Vous pensez avoir finit pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, nous aurons terminé les procédures ce soir. Nous avions tout préparé en avance pour gagner du temps, expliqua-t-elle. D'ici quelques heures, tout ses jeunes gens seront officiellement retiré à la garde de leurs parents et placé sous la responsabilité de Callen Estalane, comme vous l'avez demandé.

- Pouvez vous faire en sorte que cela soit fait dans la plus grande discrétion ? J'aimerais éviter que l'attention se porte sur cette affaire.

- Bien sûr, personne ne fait attention à ce genre de procédure de toute façon. Il sera facile de faire prendre la poussière à ces dossiers rapidement. Voulez vous aussi que je garde anonyme le nom de maître Estalane ?

- Si vous le pouvez, ça serait formidable. Ça empêchera ceux qui voudraient mettre leur nez là dedans de trop fouiner.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, reprit Amélia. Ce sera fait. Et nous garderons aussi secret leur nouveau lieu de résidence. Tous cela sera placé sous sceau magique pour ne pas que d'éventuel espions puissent voir ces papiers.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup Amélia, votre travail me simplifie vraiment les choses.

- Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle. Ces jeunes gens seront bien mieux ici, à l'abri, qu'entre les mains de Vous-savez-qui.

- Est-ce vous auriez un peu de temps à m'accorder en privé tout à l'heure ? J'aimerais vous parler d'un sujet important, dit-il avec sérieux.

- Aucun problème. Nous restons ici jusqu'à demain matin, annonça-t-elle.

- Très bien. Allons manger alors.

Gabriel rejoignit Draco alors que tout le monde se choisissait une place. Il se dirigea vers la plus grande des chaises remarquée plus tôt par les verts et argents et s'y installa. Le préfet s'assit à sa droite et Lucius à sa gauche. Narcissa se plaça près de son mari, Callen à côté de Draco puis les autres adultes prirent leurs chaises à leur tour. Seul Savana et Céline allèrent à la table des enfants pour superviser leur repas. Marcus prit place à la même table et le jeune prince invita Blaise, Pansy et Théodore à les rejoindre.

Les trois Serpentard s'installèrent avec eux, un peu impressionné bien que leur éducation les empêche de vraiment le montrer. Une fois tout le monde bien installé, Callen frappa dans ses mains et les tables se couvrirent de plats soigneusement préparés et présentés. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Les discussions se portèrent principalement sur des sujets triviaux ou encore sur les cours à Poudlard à la table des Malfoy et sur ce qui c'était passé dans la matinée aux autres tables.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard que le repas prit fin. Gabriel se leva et se tourna vers le reste de la salle.

- Bien, si tout le monde a fini, je propose de vous faire faire la visite, dit-il.

Les enfants furent les premiers à se lever pour le rejoindre, visiblement décidés à les accompagner. Savana et Céline se proposèrent pour venir et aider à gérer la bande de petits monstres. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, tout les Serpentard suivaient Gabriel et Draco à travers les couloirs du manoir, précédé par une bande de petites terreurs sur excitées.

Ils commencèrent par le rez de chaussé où ils visitèrent divers salons de détentes que pouvaient utiliser les étudiants. Ils virent également une grande salle de bal, plusieurs autres salles à manger. Gabriel leur montra les cuisines :

- Les repas sont servis dans la salle où nous avons mangé tout à l'heure à huit heure, douze heure trente et dix neuf heure mais si vous ratez l'heure ou si vous avez un petit creux, vous pouvez venir chercher à manger ici, on vous servira, leur expliqua-t-il. Ou vous pouvez appeler les elfes de maison.

Ils leurs montra aussi l'impressionnante bibliothèque et les salles de classes des enfants qui furent ravis de leur faire faire le tour. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une immense salle vide et Gabriel expliqua à quoi elle servait :

- Pour ceux qui ont déjà dix sept ans et qui peuvent faire de la magie, vous pouvez vous servir de cette salle, celle d'en face et celle au bout du couloir pour pratiquer vos sorts et autres. Si vous voulez des conseils théoriques ou pratiques n'hésitez pas à demander à Timothée, le professeur des enfants. C'est un très bon enseignant, très compétent, il aurait largement la capacité d'enseigner dans de grandes écoles mais il préfère travailler ici. Il sera ravi de vous aider. Si quelqu'un veux s'entraîner au duel, avec ou sans magie, adressez vous à Callen, lui aussi sera ravi de vous aider et il est très compétent, c'est un ancien mage de combat.

Ils passèrent ensuite aux jardins. Comme il faisait froid, Gabriel décida de les emmener sur une terrasse de laquelle on pouvait tout voir.

- Les protections du manoir s'étendent jusqu'à dix kilomètres cinq autour du bâtiment, expliqua-t-il. Vous êtes en sécurité tant que vous restez dans ce périmètre. Vous pouvez aller dans la forêt qui nous entoure sans problème. Il y a des créatures magiques mais elles sont là pour défendre la demeure et aussi pour donner des cours aux enfants. Vous avez été inclus dans les protections donc n'aillez pas peur, elles ne vous attaqueront pas.

- Il y en a beaucoup ? Demanda Théodore qui comme Gabriel aimait les animaux.

- Il y en a pas mal mais je ne les connais pas toutes. Si ça vous intéresse allez voir Adam qui s'occupe d'eux, il vous renseignera et pour ceux qui ont pris soins aux créatures magiques, il pourra vous donner un petit cour si ça vous tente. Il est très doué dans son domaine.

Il se tourna et pointa une tour à une extrémité de la construction :

- C'est la volière. Vous pouvez y laisser vos oiseaux si vous le voulez pour ceux qui en ont. Adam veillera sur eux. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé.

Il pointa ensuite un autre endroit :

- On ne voit pas bien d'ici mais là bas, au bord du lac, il y a un terrain de quidditch. Pour ceux que ça tente même par ce froid, vous pouvez l'utiliser comme bon vous semble. Il y a des balais pour ceux qui n'en ont pas.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite et il leur montra le bureau de Callen pour qu'ils puissent allez le voir.

- N'hésitez pas surtout, pour n'importe quoi, vous pouvez aller lui parler, rappela-t-il.

Ils passèrent ensuite par l'infirmerie où ils discutèrent un peu avec Lee, le médicomage. Enfin, Gabriel les emmena vers les étages. Il leur montra rapidement le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres des enfants ainsi que celui où se trouvait les chambres des adultes. Il les amena ensuite dans une sorte de hall carré du quel partaient plusieurs escaliers donnant sur deux étages. On pouvait voir plusieurs portes et couloirs percer les trois niveaux. Le hall s'étendait en hauteur, créant un puits au milieux des niveaux et se terminant par une grande verrière.

- C'est à partir d'ici que vous pouvez accéder à vos chambres. Cette aile du manoir vous est réservée. Chaque porte que vous trouverez donne sur une chambre. Vous avez chacun la vôtre. Vous pouvez vous arranger entre vous pour savoir qui prendra laquelle. Ce sont toutes les mêmes, il n'y a que la vue qui change mais elle est aussi belle de n'importe où. Comme ça si vous voulez être plus près de quelqu'un vous pouvez vous arranger. Dans chaque pièce il y a un lit, des armoires, un petit salon et un bureau pour travailler et chacune à sa salle de bains privée. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Il marqua une pause et voyant qu'il avait bien l'attention générale, il poursuivit :

- Il y a une plaque de métal sur chaque porte. Lorsque vous aurez choisi votre chambre posez la main dessus et faite y entrer un peu de magie. Votre nom s'y inscrira et vous pourrez mettre un mot de passe sur l'entrée si vous le voulez. Quand ce sera fait, vos affaires y seront automatiquement transportées. Voilà je pense que nous avons fait le tour du manoir, vous pourrez prendre le temps de visiter plus en détails dans les jours qui viennent. On va vous laisser vous installez, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'apprêta à laisser ses amis allez voir par eux même mais il les interpella de nouveau en se remémorant quelque chose :

- Attendez, j'ai encore une chose à vous dire, rappela-t-il. Pour ceux qui ont déjà des coffres à Gringotts, je vais demander aux gobelins de venir vous voir. Peut-être lundi. Ils pourront vous aider à arranger vos comptes pour que vos parents ne puissent pas vous les reprendre. Légalement, comme vous n'êtes plus sous leur responsabilité, les comptes et épargnes à votre nom vous reviennent mais il y a des procédures à remplir. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas majeur, ils seront sous la responsabilité de Callen mais ne vous en faîte pas, je vous promet que personne ne touchera à ce qui vous appartient.

- Tu peux faire venir les gobelins ici ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Oui, je suis plutôt en bon terme avec eux, ils nous aideront, affirma Gabriel. Je rappel quand même pour tout le monde : ne vous en faîtes pas, que vous ayez des coffres ou pas, je m'occupe de subvenir à vos besoins. Et une dernière chose, si vous voulez faire des courses je crois que nous pourrons organiser des sorties sur les allées marchandes sorcières du Canada et des États-Unis si ça vous tente. Je ne crois pas qu'on pensera à venir vous chercher ici et j'ai fait en sorte que votre nouveau pays de résidence soit tenu secret donc pas d'inquiétude, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Cette fois-ci, je pense que j'ai bien fini, dit-il avec un sourire. Nous vous laissons vous installer. Rejoignez nous dans le grand salon quand vous aurez terminé. Bienvenus dans votre nouvelle maison, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Dire que les Serpentard étaient impressionnés était un euphémisme. Ils avaient passé ces dernières heures à visiter l'immense manoir qui se révélait être un endroit magnifique où rien ne manquait. L'intérieur était splendide, comme les parcs au dehors. Il y avait toutes les installations que l'on pouvait vouloir. La demeure était plus luxueuse que leur manoir familiaux mais cette richesse était disposée avec plus de subtilité et moins d'extravagances tapageuses, ce qui rendait le tout bien plus élégant.

Gabriel et Draco s'éloignèrent avec Savana, Céline et les enfants, se mettant en route pour le salon où ils pourraient se détendre un peu. Marcus resta avec ses camarades, observant leur réactions en silence et sachant pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient attendu à tant de confort. Pendant ce temps, les verts et argents découvraient leurs chambres. Et ils furent encore plus étonné. Lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté entre eux quelques jours auparavant, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à se retrouver dans un tel endroit et ils pensaient encore moins avoir le luxe d'avoir des chambres individuelles avec salle de bain privée s'il vous plaît.

Mais les pièces qu'ils découvrirent les ravirent. Elles étaient vastes et bien organisées. Chacune était inondée de lumière par de grandes fenêtres donnant sur un paysage d'une grande beauté. Il y avait dans chaque chambres un grand lit à baldaquin pour deux personnes dont les piliers étaient sculptés et avec des rideaux de velours assortis à ceux des fenêtres. De doux tapis couvraient les sols. Ils disposaient de plusieurs armoires et bibliothèques. Un petit salon composé d'une table basse et de quelques fauteuils élégants et confortables était installé près d'une cheminée de marbre blanc. Les bureau étaient grands et faits de bois soigneusement sculpté. Ils étaient placés près des fenêtres et dernière eux trônaient des sièges semblant particulièrement confortables. Au plafond, il y avaient des lustres de cristal lumineux comme ils en avaient croisé plusieurs fois dans le manoir. Les pièces étaient agrémentées de tableaux représentant souvent des paysages ainsi que de quelques plantes magiques aux magnifiques fleurs.

Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain. Spacieuses, elles étaient composées d'une grande baignoire, d'une grande douche ainsi que d'un lavabo, le tout dans un décor épuré et luxueux. Sur l'un des murs était fixé un immense miroir. Il y avait également quelques étagères et une porte coulissante donnait sur un dressing là encore d'une taille respectable.

Ils visitèrent les chambres par petit groupe, s'apercevant que seul les couleurs de la décoration et la vue changeaient. Elles étaient toutes parfaites à leurs yeux. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour se mettre d'accord sur l'attribution des pièces. Ceux qui avaient des frères et sœurs prenaient des chambres les uns près des autres, les amis en faisaient de même et finalement chacun eu sa chambre. Comme leur avait expliqué Gabriel, ils inscrivirent leur nom sur les plaques de métal doré après quoi ils prirent le temps de s'installer, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis qu'ils avaient quitter l'école le matin même.

Gabriel et Draco, entourés de tout les enfants qui bavardaient joyeusement, gagnèrent un grand salon où un énorme feu de cheminée brûlait. Dans la pièce, il y avait des fauteuils, des canapés et tables basses. Autour de l'âtre, une multitude de coussins étaient installés à même le sol. C'est là qu'ils vinrent se placer. Draco vint s'asseoir sur un énorme coussin et Gabriel prit place entre ses jambes, collant son dos au torse du blond qui l'entoura de ses bras et déposa son menton sur son épaule. Les enfants s'assirent avec eux et comme c'était l'heure du goûté, Savana demanda aux elfes de maisons d'apporter un en-cas pour les enfants. Il y avait des gâteaux, des biscuits et des fruits accompagnés de jus d'orange, de lait ou de chocolat selon les goûts. Les adultes et les adolescents optèrent plutôt pour du thé.

Une fois tout le monde installé et servit, Gabriel écouta comme promit tout les récits que les enfants voulaient lui faire. Il était bien, blotti contre son amour qui jouait avec sa tresse, au coin du feu à écouter les gamin joyeux et souriant. Il n'était pas venu souvent dans cet endroit mais il s'était très vite attaché aux orphelins, la réciproque étant également valable. Aux manoir, les enfant Myrdiaël apprenait l'histoire de leur peuple et ils était parfaitement conscient du statut de Gabriel. Combien de fois il n'avait pas eu droit aux question des petites filles pour savoir s'il était un prince charmant. Ça l'amusait beaucoup. Les enfants le prenait un peu pour une sorte de héros et il s'efforçait de conserver cette image de rêve pour eux.

Lucius, Narcissa et les autres finirent par les rejoindre et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils non loin des enfants. Lorsque ceux-ci eurent terminé leurs récits. Gabriel se redressa un peu, restant cependant confortablement blotti contre Draco et se tourna vers Céline qui s'occupait toujours du petit Asha. Il lui demanda le lui amener l'enfant, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter et il l'assit entre ses jambes face aux autres.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore eut le temps de faire connaissance ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Il a encore peur de nous, se lamenta une petite fille d'environ cinq ans.

- C'est normal, répondit le prince. Il ne vous connaît pas encore et c'est tout nouveau ici pour lui.

Il se pencha ensuite sur l'enfant qu'il tenait et lui parla en hindi :

- _Je vais te présenter à tes nouveaux amis d'accord ?_

Asha hocha de la tête et regarda les enfants assit devant lui, rassuré par la présence de Gabriel qu'il comprenait et qui était doux avec lui.

- C'était quelle langue ? Demanda un petit garçon noir de presque dix ans.

- Ça, c'était une langue que l'on appelle hindi, expliqua patiemment Gabriel. C'est la langue que l'on parle en Inde. C'est un pays qui se trouve en Asie. Ce jeune homme, dit-il en désignant l'enfant assit avec lui, viens de ce pays et il ne comprend pas encore l'anglais alors je lui parle dans sa langue pour lui expliquer et pour qu'il comprenne mieux.

Les gamins autour de lui eurent diverses expressions, lui montrant qu'ils avaient compris l'explication et le jeune prince reprit :

- Alors, nous allons faire les présentations. Comme ça, s'il vous connaît mieux, il n'aura plus peur de vous. Il s'appelle Asha et il a presque deux ans, annonça-t-il. Il vient donc d'Inde et comme vous, c'est un Myrdiaël. Vous allez vous présenter un à la fois d'accord ? Donnez juste votre prénom pour qu'il comprenne bien.

Ils approuvèrent et Gabriel s'adressa une fois de plus au petit indien dans sa langue :

- _Ils vont te donner leurs noms comme ça tu sauras qui ils sont._

Le gamin approuva et écouta avec une grande attention les présentations des enfants qui vinrent près de lui un à un. Souvent, il répétait les prénoms montrant qu'il avait compris et obtenant ainsi de grands sourires de la part de ses interlocuteurs ainsi que les félicitations de Gabriel. Alors que les gamins continuaient Draco se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Tu sais que si je n'étais pas déjà fou amoureux de toi je le serais devenu en te regardant faire. Tu es vraiment un ange Gabriel. Je t'aime.

Le jeune prince, touché, tourna alors la tête vers lui et lui répondit en murmurant avec un sourire :

- Moi aussi je t'aime comme un fou.

Il déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres ce que les enfants ne manquèrent pas de remarquer :

- Hou les amoureux ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur à l'amusement général.

Draco enroula ses bras autour du ventre de Gabriel et reposa son menton sur son épaule. Dans un geste très mature, il tira la langue aux enfants qui s'exclamèrent soit amusés ou faussement outrés puis il prit la parole :

- C'est mon amoureux et c'est mon prince charmant, na ! Dit-il d'une voix enfantine qui fit pouffer les adultes.

Plusieurs petites filles protestèrent, voulant être des princesses et le blond se chamailla gentiment avec elles amusant encore plus l'assistance. Gabriel, au bord de la crise de rire, finit par ramener le calme.

- Vous vous êtes tous présenté ? Demanda-t-il en ramenant l'attention sur Asha.

Un « oui » collectif retentit.

- C'est bien. Je compte sur vous pour être gentil avec lui et l'aider à s'habituer à sa nouvelle maison. Il ne connaît pas la magie et il ne comprend pas encore l'anglais donc il faudra lui apprendre.

- On va lui apprendre, s'exclama l'un des enfants les plus âgé.

- Merci, vous êtes de petits anges.

Une gamine d'une dizaine d'années se leva et vint tendre une main à Asha :

- Viens, on va jouer, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le petit indien leva un regard hésitant vers Gabriel et celui-ci lui parla une fois de plus en reprenant sa langue :

- _Ils veulent jouer avec toi. Tu y vas ?_

Pour toute réponse, un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il prit de sa petite main celle qui lui était tendue. Les autres enfants vinrent l'entourer mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en aller que Gabriel les interpella de nouveau :

- Au fait les enfants, dit-il.

D'un bloc, ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, attentifs.

- J'ai une petite mission pour vous, annonça-t-il d'un air très sérieux.

Les gamin revinrent vers lui et se penchèrent en avant dans une attitude de confidence. Ils semblaient très sérieux et attentifs.

- Voilà, j'ai besoin de vous pour garder un secret, commença Gabriel. Il ne faut pas que nos nouveaux amis sachent que je suis un prince, expliqua-t-il. Alors je vous fait confiance pour ne pas leur dire c'est important. Il ne faut pas qu'ils le sachent tout de suite. Il ne faudra pas m'appeler « altesse » ou « prince » devant eux, juste Gabriel ou grand frère comme vous voulez. C'est une mission importante, je vous fais confiance.

Les enfants acquiescèrent dans un bel ensemble sous l'oeil amusé et attendrit des adultes. Gabriel savait qu'ils ne feraient pas de bêtises. Il savait que ces enfants aimaient beaucoup sentir qu'on leur faisait confiance et quand on leur demandait quelque chose, surtout quand c'était Gabriel qui le faisait, ils prenaient leur petite mission très à cœur. Le jeune prince ne s'inquiétait donc pas, il savait que les enfants ne feraient pas d'écart et de toute manière, ils avaient bien plus l'habitude de l'appeler « Gabriel » ou « grand frère ».

- Merci les enfants vous êtes géniaux, dit-il en provoquant une vague de sourires fiers. Allez jouer maintenant.

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent tous s'installer autour d'une grande table basse entourée de coussins, spécialement installée là pour eux. Savana fit apparaître des crayons et du papier. Émerveillant les plus jeunes et leur donnant de quoi s'occuper pour un moment. Les plus âgés aidaient les plus jeunes dans une entente fraternelle qui fit sourire Gabriel.

Il se tourna et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Draco, fermant son œil et soupirant d'aise.

- Fatigué ? Demanda le préfet.

- Entre l'illusion qui m'a pompé pas mal d'énergie et le décalage horaire, oui je commence à fatiguer, souffla-t-il.

- Dors un peu alors, proposa le blond en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Gabriel se laissa alors glisser entre ses jambes et vint poser sa tête sur sa cuisse, son visage tourné vers le feu de cheminé. Il se roula en boule contre Draco qui continuait à caresser lentement ses cheveux.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se plaire ici ? Demanda-t-il en murmurant.

Comprenant qu'il parlait des Serpentard le préfet répondit doucement :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour eux. Je les connais, ils sont costauds et ils savent qu'ils ont fait le bon choix. Ça ira et quant à savoir s'ils se plairont ici, je pense que oui, avança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Dort un peu maintenant, je te réveillerais quand il sera l'heure du repas.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Gabriel s'endormit, bercé par le crépitement du feu non loin de là et apaisé par les doigts de son amour se baladant dans ses cheveux. Lucius et Narcissa observèrent leur deux fils avec un sourire attendri, comme tout les autres adultes qui avaient suivit la scène, heureux de les voir en paix. Lorsqu'un moment plus tard, les enfants se rendirent compte que leur prince dormait, il y eut un concert de « Chut ! » provenant de leur table. Certains pointèrent le couple du doigt pour montrer à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore vu le pourquoi du comment. Ils s'efforcèrent ensuite de faire silence, déclarant qu'il ne fallait pas déranger le sommeil du prince et réprimandant avec un air sévère les adultes lorsqu'ils jugeaient qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit chapitre que je trouve sympa (dit-elle avec son doux sourire de petit dragonneau). J'attends avec impatience vos reviews alors ne m'oubliez pas. Please !

Prochaine publication le 29 Juin 2013 !

Salut ! Audragon !


	24. Brocéliande

Ohayou mina !

J'ai eu une semaine très chargée et pas une seconde à moi alors j'écris très vite ce petit avant propos. Merci aux reviewer ! Big merci, beaucoup de vos review m'ont ému et moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être de retour. Alors je vais simplement vous laisser lire ce chapitre contenant certaines choses que j'aime, je vous en parle plus précisément à la fin. Alors on a tous une petite pensée pour J. K. Rowling et bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 24 :

Brocéliande

Il fallut moins d'une heure après que Gabriel se soit endormit pour que les Serpentard fassent leur apparition dans le grand salon conduits par un elfe de maison. Ils frappèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un simple geste de la main de Callen. Celui-ci les invita à entrer avec un sourire et ils se disséminèrent un peu partout dans la vaste pièce. Pansy, Théodore et Blaise rejoignirent Draco et sourirent en voyant Gabriel profondément endormi avec lui. Lorsque tous furent installés, Callen prit la parole :

- Alors jeunes gens, vos chambres vous conviennent-elles ? Demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

- Parfaitement, répondit un septième année. Monsieur Estalane, continua-t-il ensuite en se rapprochant de l'homme, je souhaite vous remercier au nom de tout mes camarades de nous accueillir ici, dit-il alors que tout les verts et argents appuyaient d'un signe de tête ou d'un sourire reconnaissant. Nous avons tous une dette envers vous.

Un silence tomba alors que Callen regardait ses nouveaux protégés avec un sourire.

- Sachez que je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici. Cet endroit est consacré à la sécurité des jeunes générations après tout. Toutefois, ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier mais Gabriel. Sans lui, vous ne pourriez être ici. C'est lui qui a organisé votre venue et qui a fait en sorte de vous mettre hors d'atteinte, ce n'est pas moi. C'est envers lui que vous avez une dette.

Tout les Serpentard tournèrent alors le regard vers le jeune homme endormis, souriant doucement. Oui ils étaient parfaitement conscient qu'ils devaient leur sécurité et leur confort présent à leur camarade même s'ils avaient du mal à réaliser qu'il avait pu faire cela pour eux. Cette journée avait été riche en sensations mais tous étaient conscient qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en confiant leur avenir à leur jeune camarade. Il était celui qui les protégeait de la marque des ténèbres et de Voldemort, mais aussi de leurs familles et de Dumbledore alors même qu'ils croyaient cela impossible.

Depuis qu'ils avaient conscience de leur situation, ils n'avaient plus jamais perçu de lumière au bout du tunnel et ils se voyaient déjà forcé de faire un choix entre la marque, une vie de souffrance, ou une mort tout aussi douloureuse. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, leurs parents ne les auraient pas sauvé. Que se soit à cause de leur dévotion au Seigneur des ténèbres, pour l'honneur des sangs purs si cher à leurs cœurs mais désormais bafoué ou par peur de Voldemort. Leurs enfants passaient après leur maître et chaque Serpentard en était conscient. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne désirait devenir mangemort. Oh bien sûr chacun avait ses idées. Beaucoup n'étaient pas du tout en accords avec la politique des « amoureux des moldus » et beaucoup étaient attachés aux traditions des sangs purs. Cependant, tous étaient parfaitement conscient que ce que faisaient Voldemort n'était que folie, démagogie, mégalomanie et cruauté. Et ils avaient aussi leur fierté de sangs purs qui leur interdisait de se traîner aux pieds d'un fou meurtrier. Ils savaient tous que leur trahison attirerait sûrement de gros problèmes à leur parents mais ceux-ci avaient choisi leur vie. Et aujourd'hui, ils choisissaient la

leur sans aucun regret. Même si ce n'était pas facile, c'était sans remord qu'ils tournaient le dos à une famille dont-ils n'étaient pas vraiment proche, conscient que c'était ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient mis leurs destins dans les mains de Gabriel.

- Nous en sommes parfaitement conscient, reprit Pansy en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Nous avons une dette immense envers Gabriel, une dette que nous aurons bien du mal à rembourser.

- Le connaissant, il ne vous demandera aucune rétribution, répondit Narcissa. Aucune rétributions autre que les conditions qu'il vous a déjà imposé. Il veut juste que vous puissiez vivre comme vous l'entendez, selon vos choix et non ceux de vos parents.

Il y eut de nouveau un moment de silence alors que quasiment tout les regards étaient tournés vers Gabriel qui dormait paisiblement. Finalement Callen reprit la parole :

- Je crois qu'il vous a déjà expliqué le fonctionnement global du manoir mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me les poser. À partir de ce soir, je serais officiellement votre tuteur comme je suis celui de tout ces enfants, dit-il en désignant les orphelins qui jouaient dans leur coin. N'oubliez jamais que vous pouvez toujours venir me voir, pour n'importe quoi et je ferais mon possible pour vous aider. Sachez qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous pourrez choisir ou non de revenir ici pour vos petites vacances au cour de l'année scolaire et que vous passerez vos étés dans ce manoir. Si vous voulez faire des sorties, il n'y a pas de problème, venez m'en faire part et nous en discuterons. Je dois aussi vous dire que les bracelets que vous a donné Gabriel, en plus de vous protéger d'une possible localisation, sont aussi ce qui vous relie aux protections du domaine alors ne les enlevez pas. Et ils contiennent aussi un portauloin. Alors si un jour vous avez un problème, si vous êtes en danger, vous pouvez l'activer et il vous ramènera ici, où vous trouverez toujours notre aide et notre protection.

Il n'y eut besoin d'aucun mot pour percevoir la reconnaissance des adolescents qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Ce fut ensuite Lucius qui prit la parole :

- Je sais que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions sur notre camp. Il est prévu que quelqu'un vienne vous expliquer tout ce que vous voulez savoir pour ceux que ça intéresse. Cette personne sera là sous peu, annonça-t-il. En attendant, profitez juste de vos vacances.

- Il y aura une grande fête pour Noël et une autre pour la nouvelle année, signala Timothée. Nous serons nombreux cette année, nous allons bien nous amuser, sourit le veille homme avec malice.

Les discussions commencèrent alors, certains élèves parlèrent avec les adultes, d'autre furent assaillit par les enfants et leurs questions et d'autres encore discutèrent calmement entre eux. L'ambiance se détendit rapidement et bientôt, on aurait pu se croire dans la salle commune des Serpentard un soir ordinaire. Un moment plus tard, on entendit de nouveau toquer à la porte. Ce fut cette fois Amélia Bones et son assistant qui entrèrent. La femme leur adressa un signe de tête et un sourire avant de balayer la salle du regard. Elle s'arrêta sur Gabriel endormit avec Draco et elle sourit un peu plus franchement. Lucius voulut intervenir en voyant qu'elle voulait visiblement parler à Gabriel mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement. Il surprit presque tout le monde lorsqu'il s'adressa à Amélia alors qu'il n'avait même pas regardé dans sa direction et que donc, il n'aurait pas du savoir qu'elle était là :

- Vous avez besoin de moi Amélia ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Ça peut attendre si vous voulez, répondit celle-ci avec un respect qui surprit un peu les Serpentard.

Ils avaient presque l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à son supérieur. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Gabriel ? Si ? Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient manqué de remarquer que tous ici respectaient énormément leur camarade. Au repas, il avait occupé naturellement la place d'honneur dans la salle alors que les adolescents avaient d'abord pensé y voir Callen ou Lucius. Quand il parlait, on l'écoutait. Si quelques jours plus tôt les verts et argents avaient eu du mal à croire que Gabriel pouvait avoir plus d'influence que Lucius, maintenant, ils commençaient à réaliser qu'ils n'avaient vu que la partie émergé de l'iceberg avec le jeune homme.

- Non, c'est bon j'arrive, répondit Gabriel en baillant. J'ai à vous parler de toute façon.

Le jeune prince se releva difficilement, ses jambes engourdit par l'immobilité. Il s'étira et attrapa sa canne tendue par Draco. Il sourit au blond en remerciement et se dirigea vers Amélia d'un pas lent.

- Venez, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Vous aussi monsieur Clauth s'il vous plaît, cette affaire vous concerne également. Allons discuter ailleurs.

Le trio sortit sous les regards un peu étonnés des Serpentard qui avaient de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face d'eux que leur frêle et inoffensif petit Gabriel. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Pansy se tourna vers Draco :

- Comment a-t-il su que c'était madame Bones qui était là ? Demanda-t-elle alors que la pièce était plongée dans le silence.

Un petit rire s'éleva et tous se tournèrent vers Callen qui semblait très amusé :

- Vous ignorez encore beaucoup de choses sur Gabriel jeunes gens, ricana-t-il. Et vous ignorez encore beaucoup de choses sur nous tout cour d'ailleurs. Mais ça viendra, dit-il avec un rire mystérieux.

Tout les Myrdiaël présents sourirent doucement alors que les Serpentard avaient des regards interrogatifs qui ne reçurent aucune réponse. De son côté Gabriel entraîna Amélia et son assistant dans une pièce bien plus petite que la précédente. Il s'agissait d'un petit bureau à l'ambiance plus intime que le grand salon. Le jeune prince alla s'appuyer contre le bureau de bois massif qui se trouvait là, s'asseyant à moitié dessus en relevant une jambe. Il fit signe à Amélia et Robert de s'asseoir dans les deux sièges qui lui faisaient face. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence alors que le jeune homme déposait sa canne contre le meuble. Entre temps l'adolescent avait reprit l'attitude de chef qui était la sienne en dehors de Poudlard et du cercle familiale et amical.

- Je vous écoute Amélia, ouvrit l'adolescent en reportant son regard sur elle.

- J'ai terminé toutes les procédures officielles pour retirer la garde des Serpentard à leur parents, répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. La raison invoquée est bien sûr qu'ils sont des mangemorts et que donc, ils m'ont la sécurité de leurs enfants en grand danger en plus d'être hors la loi. Nous avons des serments magiques, des souvenirs authentiques, des déclarations sur parchemins magiques... le tout dupliqué pour plus de sécurité. Je laisserais des copies dans les coffres judiciaires des Myrdiaël à Gringotts. Les dossiers sont solides et ne peuvent être remit en cause. J'y ai déjà apposé mon sceau et comme il s'agit d'une affaire sur des enfants, rien ne m'oblige à la rendre publique. Il ne reste plus qu'à déposer les papiers dans les archives du ministère, sur une étagère poussiéreuse qui n'intéressera personne.

- C'est très bien, se réjouit Gabriel soulagé de savoir ses amis définitivement hors d'atteinte.

- Je vais faire passer cela dans l'ombre continua-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune obligation d'informer qui que se soit sur les affaires de garde d'enfant de toute manière. Des sceaux protègent la confidentialité au sujet de leur nouveau lieu de résidence et du nom de leur nouveau tuteur. Toutefois, si quelqu'un venait à fouiller, avec les informations recueillies, leurs parents pourraient être officiellement reconnu mangemort aux yeux de tous même si c'est maintenant le cas. Mais personne ne le saura si je tais l'affaire, dit-elle comme une question.

- C'est mieux ainsi, répondit Gabriel. Je n'ai rien à gagner à ce que ces gens soit officiellement reconnus comme mangemort aux yeux de toute la population et du ministère. Tout le monde s'en doute déjà de toute manière et c'est le problème du ministère. Même s'ils étaient au corant, cela ne servirait pas à grand chose, le Ministère est bien trop corrompu pour agir efficacement contre eux. Personnellement je sais qui ils sont et ça me suffit. Non, il serait mieux qu'ils soient reconnu comme mangemort officiellement dans d'autres circonstances. Je préfère que ça ne se sache pas non seulement pour la sécurité des Serpentard qui vont déjà être bien plus en danger maintenant vis à vis de Voldemort mais aussi parce que ça va éviter un tapage médiatique autour d'adolescents et d'enfants qui n'ont absolument pas besoin de ça en ce moment, mais qui en plus attirerait l'attention sur nous. Même si les informations sont protégées, tout le monde chercheraient à savoir qui a aidé les Serpentard et pourquoi. Et si j'ai toute confiance en notre manière de nous protéger, je préfère être prudent. Ça va déjà être suffisamment difficile pour eux pas besoin que tout le monde leur saute dessus à cause de ça. Et puis ça aura au moins l'utilité de prouver l'incompétence du ministère.

- Je vois, souffla Robert qui avait attentivement écouté le discours du jeune prince.

Il était au courant pour les Myrdiaël depuis cinq ans maintenant. Il l'avait apprit après avoir travaillé quatre ans aux côtés d'Amélia. Quatre ans pour lui prouver sa loyauté et son réelle désir de faire respecter la justice que le ministère avait un peu trop tendance à plier à ses envies. Il trouvait cela particulièrement abjecte. Au bout de ces années pendant lesquelles il avait aussi put voir les énormes défauts de leur système et les libertés que prenaient leurs dirigeants sans scrupules, il avait aussi gagné une admiration pour sa patronne qui s'efforçait de rester droite et juste malgré les pressions. Il avait voulu l'aider et il avait fini par lui demander pourquoi elle s'obstinait autant à garder cette place où son travail n'était pas respecté et même dénigré. Et de là et après un serment magique, il avait apprit l'existence des Myrdiaël. Amélia lui en avait longuement parlé et elle lui avait expliqué que c'était pour son peule qu'elle gardait cette place, pour lui être utile. Être à la tête du département de justice magique était une place des plus utiles, la situation présente le prouvait.

Et puis, il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela, il avait appris par une Amélia surexcitée qu'un nouveau prince avait prit la tête de leur peuple. Elle en avait parlé avec passion. Mais Robert avait eu du mal à être convaincu quand il avait apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent et ce malgré les explications de sa patronne sur le fait qu'un prince Myrdiaël n'était pas une personne normale. Pour lui, quelqu'un d'aussi jeune n'était pas apte à un tel poste. Mais voilà, le temps avait passé et Amélia avait quelques fois parlé de son prince qu'elle avait vu plus d'une fois pour parler du ministère anglais. Et elle n'avait pour lui que des éloges, elle disait même que le conseil qui dirigeait leur peuple était très fier de lui. Clauth savait que ce conseil comptait en son sein certains des plus grands mages de leur temps mais hormis Lucius Malfoy, il ne connaissait pas leurs identités exactes. Cependant, si de grands mages le reconnaissaient, il devait valoir la peine. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'hypocrisie ? Bref son impression à son sujet était des plus mitigée.

Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré lui même jusqu'à aujourd'hui et maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il comprenait. Il n'était pas qu'un bureaucrate mais aussi un ancien auror et il savait jauger les gens assez rapidement. Et là, ce n'était pas un simple adolescent qu'il avait en face de lui, c'était un chef. Et pas n'importe lequel, un chef qui se démenait pour protéger des enfants et qui n'hésitait pas à les accueillir dans l'une de ses demeures en les cachant non seulement du Seigneurs des ténèbres, de leurs parents dont certains étaient des Lord, mais aussi du ministère qui n'auraient pas hésité à les attaquer et à les exploiter et enfin de Dumbledore qui aurait sûrement profité de la situation précaire des adolescents. Un chef réfléchi qui avait mûrement pensé son action et qui la menait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas un simple adolescent orgueilleux comme il s'y était attendu, non, il l'avait vu au premier coup d'oeil : il avait un véritable chef devant lui.

Et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi une femme comme Amélia, qui était quand même difficilement impressionnable, et des gens comme Callen le respectaient tant. Ce jeune homme avait quelque chose. Il n'était pas arrogant dans son attitude comme on aurait pt le supposer et il avait visiblement un grand cœur. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant lui à midi, il s'était naturellement incliné devant lui, devant son charisme naturel même si l'on ne sentait pas de puissance particulière émaner de lui et s'il avait l'air physiquement faible. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et après cette rencontre, il était conforté dans son idée de suivre les Myrdiaël et leur prince.

- Le conseil et moi en avons discuté et tous sont d'accord avec moi sur ce fait, ajouta Gabriel.

- Je suis aussi d'accords, répondit Amélia, c'est sûrement bien mieux ainsi.

- Bien, je vous remercie beaucoup Amélia ainsi que vous monsieur Clauth pour le travail que vous avez fourni dans cette affaire. Il m'aurait été bien plus compliqué de mettre les Serpentard en sécurité sans votre concours et vos compétences. Je me rends bien compte de la masse de travail que cela a dû représenter.

- Ce n'est rien Altesse, répondit immédiatement Amélia.

- C'était un plaisir, renchérit Robert avec un signe de tête.

- Cette affaire réglée, il y a un autre sujet que je souhaitais aborder avec vous, reprit Gabriel la mine sérieuse. Je m'inquiète pour vous deux, dit-il avec une véritable angoisse.

Clauth releva un sourcil étonné, vraiment surprit et il écouta attentivement le jeune homme qui continua :

- Votre droiture commence à gêner beaucoup de monde, commença-t-il. Vous posez des problèmes autant à Voldemort, qu'au ministre et à Dumbledore. Sans compter que Fudge va bientôt vouloir récupérer le monopole sur la justice magique que vous contrôlez encore pour le moment et vous le gênez aussi avec votre poste au Magenmagot. J'ai peur qu'ils veuillent tous se débarrasser de vous. Des personnes aussi impartiales et honnêtes ne sont pas pour les aider. Je suis sûr qu'au moins l'un de ces trois parti, si ce n'est deux ou même les trois ne projettent de ce débarrasser de vous et ce de manière expéditive et définitive.

- Vous voulez dire par le meurtre, posa tranquillement Robert.

- Exact, confirma le jeune prince.

- Nous connaissons les risques Altesse, répondit Amélia, nous les avons accepté.

- Je le sais bien Amélia et je le respecte, je vous en remercie même. Mais personnellement, je n'accepte le risque que dans une mesure raisonnable.

- Le jeu en vaux la chandelle, reprit la dame. Mon poste vous est très utile après tout, ne vous en faites pas pour nous.

- Il est vrai que votre poste m'est utile, l'affaire d'aujourd'hui le prouve, concéda le jeune prince. Mais il ne m'est utile que si vous y êtes. Ce qui ne sera bientôt plus le cas si cela continu ainsi. À présent, se sont vos vies qui sont en grand danger et je ne pense pas que votre travail vaille cela. De toute manière, le ministère est de plus en plus corrompus et bientôt vous ne pourrez plus rien faire même de votre position. Je ne veux donc pas risquer vos vies plus longtemps. J'aimerais que vous quittiez le ministère pour votre sécurité.

- Mais nous pouvons encore vous être utile Altesse, tenta Amélia. Je n'ai pas peur de risquer ma vie si cela peut vous aider vous et notre peuple.

- Et je vous en remercie de tout mon cœur, répondit le jeune homme, mais je refuse de vous voir vous faire tuer pour une faute de jugement juste parce que j'aurais voulu garder un atout incertain. Je vais encore avoir besoin de vous deux. Lorsque nous aurons redressé la situation et mit un terme à cette guerre, le ministère anglais aura besoin de gens comme vous pour être remis en ordre. À ce moment là, vos talents seront plus que bienvenu, j'aurais besoin de vous en vie à ce moment là. Et quand bien même il n'y aurait pas de raison, je refuse de vous mettre en danger ainsi. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous quittiez le ministère pour le moment. J'ai une proposition pour vous deux. Le directeur de Salem, Adrian Damoclès, souhaiterai ouvrir une classe de droit sorcier dans la partie universitaire de l'école. Il aimerai vous avoir comme professeur et professeur adjoint pour ce cour. Vos compétences dans le domaine sont après tout parmi les meilleures. Il vous offre donc à chacun un poste, un hébergement et un salaire très confortable. J'aimerais que vous acceptiez, au moins le temps que cette guerre prenne fin. Vous iriez aux États-Unis et vous seriez en sécurité dans les murs de Salem.

- Le directeur Damoclès nous propose vraiment cela ? Comment avez vous fait pour l'obtenir ? Demanda Clauth très étonné.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'Adrian souhaite ouvrir cette classe mais il ne trouve pas de professeur assez compétent à son goût. Lui même pourrait assuré se cour mais il n'en a pas le temps avec ses obligations de directeur. Il a sauté sur l'occasion quand je lui en ai parlé, informa Gabriel. Et pour que vous compreniez monsieur Clauth, Adrian Damoclès siège au haut conseil Myrdiaël, il est l'un des quinze chefs de clan de notre peuple.

Robert ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, il ne s'en serait pas douté même s'il savait que ce conseil comptait des gens importants. Adrian Damoclès était après tout très influent et il dirigeait l'une des plus grande école de magie du monde, qui était aussi une université et il était aussi un conseillé pour le ministère de son pays.

- Réfléchissez y, demanda Gabriel. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse immédiate. Vous avez quelques jours. J'aimerais vraiment que vous acceptiez, surtout que lorsque Voldemort se rendra compte que vous avez aidé à le priver de sa nouvelle vague de recrues, il vous en voudra beaucoup. Il ne tardera pas à vous le faire payer. J'aimerais vous savoir en sécurité à ce moment, ajouta Gabriel.

- Nous allons y réfléchir et en discuter Altesse, répondit Amélia. Je vous donnerez une réponse rapide.

- Merci Amélia. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Il est l'heure du dîner. Je vous propose d'aller manger tranquillement et nous en reparlerons lorsque vous aurez prit votre décision.

Amélia acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Gabriel fit mine de partir mais Clauth l'arrêta un instant :

- Altesse, interpella-t-il. Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous portez à notre sécurité, dit-il avec sincérité et véritablement touché de l'attention qui était bien rare de la part de nombre de chef. Et je vous remercie également pour votre proposition, termina-t-il en inclinant la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire. C'est mon rôle de veiller sur mon peuple, sur chacun de ses membres et pour moi, nos alliés et nos amis ont tout autant d'importance et ont droit aux mêmes considérations. Et vous faite partie de ces amis monsieur Clauth. Votre travail et vos efforts pour nous aider méritent amplement que je fasse au moins cela pour vous, expliqua-t-il. Et vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'appeler « Altesse ».

- Si vous me considérez autant qu'un membre de votre peuple, il est normal que je vous considère comme mon prince, répondit l'homme ému par le précédent discours de l'adolescent. Et je pense que votre attention mérite tout de même un « merci ».

Gabriel lui sourit puis il se redressa et avança vers la porte, clôturant ainsi la discussion et leur faisant signe de le suivre. Tout trois se dirigèrent alors vers la salle à manger en silence, chacun pensant à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Lorsqu'il gagnèrent leur destination, tout le reste du manoir été déjà installé à table mais le repas n'avait pas encore été servi. Gabriel gagna son siège et Amélia et son assistant prirent également place à sa table. Tous les regardèrent entrer et si le visage de Gabriel était toujours aussi illisible qu'à son habitude, les mines graves des deux magistrats indiquaient que la discussion n'avait pas été un jeu tranquille. Mais si beaucoup auraient aimé poser des questions, personne ne le fit. Une fois le jeune prince installé, le repas fut servi et les discussions s'entamèrent.

Les jeunes enfants furent les premiers à quitter la pièce avec Céline, suivit des plus âgés avec Savanna. Gabriel et Draco partirent rapidement, le premier encore fatigué de sa longue journée. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à tout le monde et prirent le chemin de leur chambre. Il s'agissait une très vaste suite à la décoration raffinée et luxueuse. Si ce genre de chose ne touchait pas vraiment le blond, son petit ami lui avait toujours un peu de mal avec le fait que peu importe où il allait, lorsqu'il était chez les Myrdiaël, il avait toujours le droits aux honneurs. Il avait de splendides chambres, les places d'honneur à table et il savait que s'il demandait quelque chose, peu importe la chose, on se plierait en quatre pour lui donner. Ça le gênait un peu et malgré le fait que cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il avait prit ses fonctions, il avait du mal à se faire au côté luxe de son rôle. Il s'efforçait donc de ne pas se montrer capricieux, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été d'ailleurs, bien au contraire.

Ce soir là en tout cas, il ne s'attarda pas sur sa splendide chambre qu'il connaissait déjà pour être venu plusieurs fois, il était trop fatigué. Lui et Draco se changèrent et se couchèrent immédiatement. Le jeune prince se terra dans les bras de son amour et s'endormit presque aussitôt alors que le blond jouait avec ses cheveux comme il adorait le faire.

Le lendemain ce fut vers sept heure et demi que Gabriel se leva. Il devait partir avant neuf heure avec son père pour aller au conseil. Draco, encore quasiment complètement endormit, râla comme chaque matin lorsqu'il quittait le lit, faisant sourire son petit ami avec amusement. Celui-ci déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres provoquant un sourire endormit, puis il remonta les couvertures sur son blond avant de gagner la salle de bain en silence, laissant le préfet des verts et argents repartir au pays des rêves. Il prit une bonne douche avant de s'enrouler dans un peignoir et de gagner le vaste dressing attenant. À peine était-il entré qu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Ce fut Narcissa qui apparut :

- Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle en venant l'embrasser. Je t'ai amené tes robes et quelques petites choses du manoir pour t'habiller, expliqua-t-elle en déposant ce qu'elle tenait sur une chaise de la pièce.

- Merci, répondit Gabriel. J'ai complètement oublié de les prendre hier au manoir, dit-il l'air gêné.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura la blonde. Tu penses à d'autres choses que tes vêtements, c'est normal.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement. C'était vrai, il pensait à bien d'autres choses que son style vestimentaire en ce moment. Il s'habilla, passant les habits et robes amenées par sa mère. Il commença par un pantalon de cuir noir maintenu par une ceinture faite de la même matière. Celle-ci se fermait par une boucle d'argent ciselé représentant un dragon asiatique devenu signature de l'adolescent. Le cuir était quant à lui gravée d'arabesques argentées. Gabriel mit ensuite une chemise d'un turquoise foncé brodé de fil vert émeraude, les deux couleurs étant elles aussi signature du jeune prince. Le vêtement dépourvu de bouton, était fermé d'un fin laçage de fils de cuir noir et qui laissait le haut de la chemise légèrement ouverte. Un court gilet noir, pièce de costume, vint couvrir le haut de son torse, lui aussi brodé des deux couleurs et fermé d'un bouton d'argent. Il se chaussa ensuite d'une paire de bottes de cuir montant jusqu'à ses genoux et fermées d'un fin laçage. L'arrière de la cheville, les flancs du pied et ses pointes étaient couverts de plaques d'argent ciselé.

Ce fut ensuite une robe de sorcier qu'il mit au dessus de ses vêtements, la laissant ouverte. Noire elle était abondamment décorée. De petites pièces d'argent ciselé y étaient cousues. Sur les épaules, elles matérialisaient des épaulettes fines et stylisées où étaient fixées des chaînettes tombant sur ses bras et ornées de petites pierres précieuses aux couleurs du prince. Les ornements d'argent décoraient aussi tout le pourtour de la robe et le bord de ses manches. Les pièces de métal portaient eux aussi de petites pierres précieuses toujours dans des couleurs émeraudes et turquoises. Le reste du vêtements était brodé très finement, élégamment et d'un fil aux couleurs signatures mais bien plus sombres, rendant le motif très discret malgré son étendue. Une écharpe décorative de soie noire était posée sur ses épaules, placée stratégiquement pour ne pas caché les ornements de la robe. Ses deux extrémités pendaient presque jusqu'au sol. Sur toute sa longueur, un dragon asiatique était dessiné par une myriade de petites pierres précieuses dans les tons du jeune homme.

Gabriel se souvenait encore du jour où il avait vu de tels vêtements pour la première fois. Il n'avait même pas osé les toucher et lorsqu'il les avait mit, il n'avait pas osé bouger de peur de les abîmer. Il avait fallu de multiples explications de sa mère lui disant que de telles pièces étaient protégées par des sorts et qu'il ne risquait pas de les endommager même en se battant avec pour qu'il se détende un peu. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprit, c'était que les Myrdiaël était un peuple qui aimait le luxe et l'élégance même s'il ne se vantait pas de sa richesse certaine. Et ils aimaient être bien vêtu. Étant leur prince, Gabriel était toujours habillé avec un grand raffinement et un grand luxe lorsqu'il participait aux réunions officielles. Il avait donc fini par s'y habituer, aimant même s'embellir ainsi mais n'oubliant jamais la chance qu'il avait et prenant grand soin de tels biens.

Alors qu'il terminait de mettre en place la robe, Draco entra à son tour après avoir toqué, enroulé dans un peignoir et sortant vraisemblablement de sa douche. Il dévora littéralement son petit ami des yeux, le trouvant simplement splendide ainsi vêtu. Il s'approcha avec un air de prédateur, prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir la plus belle personne du monde rien que pour moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Le jeune prince sourit, toujours touché par les compliments de son blond. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de s'éloigner un peu. Narcissa le fit asseoir devant un miroir pour le coiffer, tâche qu'elle adorait prendre en charge. Draco alla lui même s'habiller d'une manière bien plus sobre que le jeune prince bien qu'il restait toujours aussi élégant. Il vint ensuite observer sa mère coiffer Gabriel. La longues chevelure noire forma au final un très élaboré chignon bas traversé de fines tresses. Un dragon asiatique en argent serpentait dans la coiffure qu'il tenait en place. Des perles émeraudes et turquoise étaient placées ça et là, pendant parfois au bout de fines chaînettes. Une fois ses cheveux coiffés, Narcissa sortit les bijoux. Son cou fut étroitement entouré de multiples chaînes d'argents parsemés de petites pierres précieuses dans ses couleurs, accompagnant le médaillon de cristal qu'il n'enlevait jamais. Des bagues prévues à cet effet, vinrent enserrer les bords des pavillons de ses oreilles.

La mère lui demanda s'il portait bien son sceau. Le jeune prince fit alors apparaître la bague en question. Elle se trouvait sur son majeur droit. Il s'agissait du sceau du prince des Myrdiaël. C'était un bijoux noir formant un plateau ovale. Sur celui-ci était gravé son emblème prêt à être apposé dans la cire. Au centre, il y avait une glyphe très complexe qui dans la langue ancienne des Myrdiaël était symbole de magie. Un dragon asiatique était enroulé, dormant à son pied et un phénix la couronnait. À sa main droite, l'adolescent portait une chevalière représentant le même dessin mais en relief cette fois-ci. L'anneau était d'or blanc, la glyphe était taillée dans une pierre aux reflets turquoises et émeraudes, le dragon était du magnifique turquoise foncé des écailles d'Orion et le phénix sortait lui d'un diamant noir. Gabriel, s'il portait constamment les deux bagues, pouvait les faire disparaître et apparaître, les gardant le plus souvent cachées.

L'emblème avait été créé par Merlin et la seule chose qui différait de l'ancienne chevalière du premier prince de celle plus récente du second, était que la couleur émeraude était pour Merlin remplacé par un orange, la couleur étant celle du grand sorcier. Gabriel se souvenait parfaitement de l'incroyable couleur oranger des yeux de son prédécesseur. Cette teinte était la sienne et avait été remplacée par l'émeraude du regard de Gabriel depuis que celui-ci avait prit ses fonctions.

Une fois prêt, le jeune prince se releva alors que Narcissa vérifiait encore une fois que tout était parfait, amusant beaucoup ses deux fils par son sens extrême du détail. Cependant, Gabriel se pliait volontiers à l'exercice en sa compagnie. Lui était encore très hésitant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'image et de vêtemenst et c'était tout naturellement que sa mère adoptive était devenue une sorte de conseillère en image pour lui et il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour cela. C'était donc sans protester et même rassuré qu'il se soumettait à son regard et qu'il écoutait ses conseils. Il savait que son apparence était importante dans sa situation et si ça ne jouait pas vraiment dans l'opinion que son peuple se faisait de lui, l'apparence physique n'étant pour eux qu'un plaisir, cela jouait bien plus lorsqu'il avait à faire à des gens extérieur à son peuple. Ainsi paré et ayant reprit son attitude de prince, Gabriel en imposait bien plus que lorsqu'il ne se comportait que comme un simple adolescent. Il émanait de lui une prestance incroyable. Il se tenait droit et fier.

Mais il était toutefois bien différents des autres dirigeants du monde magique dans sa façon d'aborder les autres et de se comporter en société. Là où les autres sorciers puissants tel que les Lords ou les politiques n'hésitaient pas à exhiber leur force magique, lui ne le faisait jamais. Il n'était absolument pas rare de sentir une aura de puissance autour de certaines personnes comme Dumbledore, Voldemort ou les Lords sangs purs. Imposer et montrer sa puissance ainsi avait le dont d'impressionner voir de susciter la peur chez les autres. C'était un moyen de pression ostentatoire pour les puissants puisque tous pouvaient le sentir. Et la puissance était une chose importante dans leur monde. Elle pouvait faire peur mais elle attirait aussi. Elle pouvait peser lourd sur les gens qui les entouraient et c'était un moyen de les influencer. C'était aussi une sorte de marque de prestige bien qu'au yeux de Gabriel, il s'agissait surtout de vantardise.

Cependant, pour le jeune prince comme pour son peuple, exposer ainsi sa puissance flirtait plus avec l'indécence qu'avec le prestige. Les Myrdiaël estimaient que se servir ainsi de leur puissance magique n'était pas du tout approprié étant donné que lorsqu'il s'agissait de politique ou de direction d'un peuple ou d'un pays, la force magique ne garantissait absolument pas les compétences de la personne. Et puis ils chérissaient énormément leur magie et ne voulaient certainement pas s'abaisser à s'en servir ainsi. Pourtant, le faire aurait put être un avantage pour eux puisque leur magie, plus pure que n'importe quelle autre, aurait pu séduire beaucoup de monde. Mais il s'agissait là de l'un de leur principe et ils n'exposaient pas leur puissance si ce n'était pas nécessaire, estimant que l'on ne devait pas se baser sur elle pour les juger.

C'était donc pour cette raison que Gabriel, comme le conseil et comme tout son peuple, ne laissait jamais sa puissance flotter autour de lui, différant ainsi de la majorité des chefs du monde sorcier. S'il devait être reconnu par les autres, il voulait que se soit pour ses compétences et ses qualités pas pour sa puissance magique. C'était donc son charisme et son attitude qui comptait le plus pour lui. Lorsqu'il était devenu prince, il avait donc très vite apprit comment se tenir et comment se comporter, comment parler pour envoyer le bon message. Et à l'image de son peuple, il n'usait pas d'intimidation ou de menace mais préférait susciter du respect et de la reconnaissance pour ce qu'il était et ce qu'il faisait, pour son travail.

Lorsque Narcissa décréta que tout était parfait il était un peu plus de huit heure. C'est donc sans attendre que Gabriel, attrapant une canne plus belle et précieuse que celle qui le suivait habituellement, Draco et leur mère se mirent en route pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Cependant, ce ne fut pas vers la grande salle à manger qu'ils se dirigèrent mais vers une plus petite pièce ne pouvant accueillir que quelques personnes. En effet, Gabriel ne voulait pas vraiment se montrer sous son apparence de prince devant les Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas encore qu'ils connaissent son rôle. Il ne voulait pas encore leur montrer cette partie de lui, préférant pouvoir inter agir avec eux comme un simple adolescent. Ce fut donc dans une agréable pièce fleurie où trônait une petite table ronde qu'ils entrèrent. Lucius s'y trouvait déjà, vêtu plus cérémonieusement qu'à son habitude en vu du conseil bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi impressionnant que son fils adoptif. Il portait des robes noires brodées d'or et dans son dos, de petites pièces du métal précieux doré étaient cousues pour dessiner l'emblème de la famille Malfoy. Callen était également présent, discutant avec le blond.

Ils se saluèrent et s'installèrent à table pour manger tranquillement mais assez rapidement, discutant un peu. Gabriel apprit alors par le maître des lieux que Amélia et son assistant souhaitaient lui parler et il devina donc qu'ils s'agissait sûrement de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Il accéléra un peu plus, voulant les voir avant d'aller au conseil. Callen se chargea de les faire appeler et patienter dans le salon attenant à la salle à manger pendant que son prince terminait prestement son repas. Une fois cela fait, il se leva et se dirigea vers la la porte donnant vers le salon, seul. Il entra et y trouva Amilia et Robert qui l'attendaient. À son entrée, ils se levèrent tout deux, le saluant respectueusement en s'inclinant, posant un genou au sol. Gabriel les fit se relever et les pria de s'asseoir s'installant en face d'eux :

- Je suppose que c'est à propos de notre précédente discussion, commença-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- C'est exact votre Altesse, répondit Amélia. Robert et moi même en avons longuement discuté hier soir pour vous donner une réponse rapide.

- Et je vous en remercie. Quelle est-elle ? Demanda-t-il le visage sérieux.

- Nous avons décidé d'accepter votre proposition et celle du directeur Damoclès, annonça la femme.

- J'en suis heureux, répondit le jeune prince. Vous savoir en sécurité me soulagera et Adrian sera ravi. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter d'avantage avec vous aujourd'hui puisque je dois me rendre au conseil dans peu de temps mais j'informerais Adrian de votre décision et il se chargera de vous contacter pour la suite des événements. Cela devrait être rapide. Sûrement aujourd'hui ou demain suivant le déroulement de la séance du conseil. Vous pouvez rester à Idylle si vous voulez en attendant, informa-t-il en se relevant gracieusement appuyé sur sa canne.

Amélia et son assistant se relevèrent prestement et s'inclinèrent légèrement alors que Gabriel les saluait, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il fut partit, un léger silence plana entre les deux adultes. Robert, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, restait le regard fixé sur la porte par laquelle était parti le jeune prince. Il avait été réellement impressionné par son apparence clairement noble. L'adolescent avait une grande présence, un grand charisme et ses vêtements riches sans êtres pour autant ostentatoires accentuaient encore cette impression forte qu'il dégageait. Il resta donc un moment subjugué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Regagnant la salle à manger, Gabriel rejoignit Draco qui l'avait patiemment attendu. Le blond lui vola un baiser en le prenant dans ses bras. Il lui assura qu'il s'occuperait de leurs camarades pendant qu'il était parti. Le jeune prince salua alors sa mère et Callen avant de rejoindre son père. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et transplana. Narcissa resta discuter un peu avec le maître des lieux, terminant tranquillement leurs thés. Et Draco lui, partit vers la grande salle à manger pour y retrouver les Serpentard.

Une bonne partie d'entre eux étaient déjà levés, prenant tranquillement leur premier repas de la journée. Il les salua avec le sourire et s'installa avec ses amis sans toucher à la nourriture. Les verts et argents s'étaient assit autour de trois des grandes tables proches les unes des autres près des grandes baie vitrées. Ainsi, ils pouvait discuter tous ensembles.

- On commençait à se demander si vous alliez vous lever un jour, se moqua gentiment Pansy.

- On est levé depuis longtemps, répondit Draco. Nous avons juste prit le petit déjeuner en famille avec maître Estalane, expliqua-t-il. Vous avez bien dormit ?

- Très bien, nos chambres sont vraiment parfaites, annonça Blaise. Tout le monde a passé une très bonne nuit.

- Gabriel n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Théodore.

- Non, il a du travail. Je pense qu'on ne le reverra pas avant ce soir, supposa le blond. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on ne le verra pas beaucoup pendant les vacances, avança-t-il en sachant que son petit ami avait beaucoup de travail et de responsabilités.

Pour Gabriel, les vacances, s'étaient d'avantage lorsqu'il allait en cour et si l'ambiance à Poudlard n'était pas de tout repos, ces dernières semaines avaient sûrement été celles qui avaient été le moins chargées pour le jeune prince depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Pansy avec une curiosité évidente alors que tous écoutaient avidement.

- Vous savez, je ne rigolais vraiment pas en disant qu'il avait plus d'influence que mon père et qui dit influence dit travail. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus pour le moment mais Grabriel a beaucoup de boulot. Il a une certaine place dans notre camps et donc des responsabilités.

- Il n'en donne vraiment pas l'air comme ça, remarqua Blaise. Excuses moi mais Gabriel n'a pas l'apparence d'être une personne d'influence.

- Comme vous l'a dit maître Estalane hier : vous ignorez encore beaucoup de choses si ce n'est tout de Gabriel. Il est bien plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître, expliqua le blond.

- Et pourra-t-on savoir un jour ? Demanda Pansy l'air très curieuse comme presque tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- Vous saurez certainement plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez, répondit Draco.

Ce fut au seuil d'une calme forêt que réapparurent Lucius et Gabriel. Il était environ quinze heure trente ici et le soleil brillait malgré la fraîcheur d'hiver. Ils étaient désormais en France, aux abords d'un endroit que le jeune prince aimait énormément. Un endroit très important pour les Myrdiaël qui l'occupaient depuis bien longtemps maintenant : la forêt de Brocéliande en Bretagne. Cette très ancienne forêt chargée de magie où Merlin avait terminé sa vie au côté de sa bien aimé. Même pour les moldus, ce lieu était synonyme de magie. Cependant, les moldus n'avaient accès qu'à une toute petite parcelle de la forêt dont la majeur partie était cachée par les sort des Myrdiaël.

C'était une forêt d'enchantements, de rêves et de légendes. Son sol rocheux laissait souvent apparaître des étendues de pierres mises à nues parfois parsemés de mousse et d'arbustes. Si les moldus comparaient parfois ses crêtes de roches s'élevant vers le ciel à l'échine d'un dragon endormis, ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire. Parce qu'en effet, il s'agissait bien des épines d'un dragon. L'un des plus grand dragon ayant vécu. On disait qu'il était aussi grand qu'une veille montagne. L'être mythique était venu finir sa vie sous la protection des sorts des Myrdiaël et lorsqu'il était mort, son corps s'était pétrifié, se transformant en roche qui fut recouvert de végétation pour aujourd'hui donner l'aspect de l'une des grande colline de la forêt, ses épines perçant la couche de terre qui l'avait couvert.

Brocéliande était aussi une terre où l'eau abondait. Étangs, ruisseaux et sources aux eaux pures n'étaient pas rares et amenaient vie et fraîcheur en ce lieu mystérieux. Et puis il y avait aussi les habitants sylvestres de ces terres mythiques. Hêtres, bouleaux, châtaigniers, aulnes, noisetiers étaient gouvernés par les chênes et se mêlaient aux résineux. Les troncs se mêlaient entre eux, formant tresses et nœud de bois, semblant danser et s'enlacer. Présents partout, ils veillaient sur l'endroit, silencieux attentifs et calmes, faisant résonner dans les âmes leurs musiques inaudibles pour les oreilles. Une odeur agréable de sous bois régnait partout, s'alliant à la fraîcheur des eaux ferreuses. Une brise soufflait, agréable et légère, agitant tranquillement les branches des grands êtres de bois mais aussi les ajoncs, les genêts et les bruyères couvrant le sol.

La forêt dense et vivante était baignée d'un voile de rassurante pénombre forestière, cachant en elle la présence des nombreux petits êtres magiques peuplant ce lieu de légende. Une très ancienne magie flottait partout, la terre renfermant en son sein un puissant noyau de magie. L'un de ses noyaux protégé par les Myrdiaël. Gabriel adorait cette forêt qui dégageait une ambiance particulière, forte, sage, ancienne et douce. La majeur partie du territoire était cachée par la magie de son peuple mais une petite fraction était accessible aux moldus qui eux même pouvaient sentir la magie et l'âme de ce lieu. Lorsque l'on y pénétrait, on faisait naturellement silence, écoutant le bruit de l'eau et du vent, se sentant observé et protégé par la présence rassurante des êtres sylvestres.

Et si les moldu ne pouvaient le voir malgré leur très nombreuses légendes, Gabriel savait qu'il y avait des centaines d'être magiques vivants entre ces troncs et dans les petites cavernes rocheuses. Si Brocéliande était incontestablement sous la direction des fées, elle était aussi le domaine du petit peuple. Il y avait donc des korrigans, ces petits êtres décrits comme ayant la peau foncée, aux grandes oreilles pointues, aux longues chevelures soyeuses et aux yeux rouges ensorcelants, portant de petits chapeaux plats. Mais le nom des korrigans regroupait autant d'espèces magiques que d'apparences et de descriptions ressemblantes mais distinct pour ceux qui s'y connaissaient. Aussi sous ce nom se cachaient farfadets, duz, korrigs, komaudons, korandons, korils, poulpiquets, chorriquets, kérions, fomiquets et ozégans. Tout autant de petites créatures ressemblant fortement les unes aux autres, bienveillantes ou malveillantes suivant ceux qui les rencontraient. Leurs chants et leurs danses emplissaient la forêt de leur magie joyeuse et ancienne.

Parmi les créatures plus sombres, on pouvait aussi croiser en ce lieu, par les nuits de pleines lunes ou celle de la Toussaint, les Lavandières de la nuit. Il y avait longtemps, elles étaient déesses mais aujourd'hui elles n'étaient plus que fantômes de dame blanche hantant la forêt sous les étoiles. Rencontre heureuse ou non suivant nos intentions. On y trouvait aussi l'hybride invoqué par une sorcière avide de vengeance. Il s'agissait d'une créature tenant du félin, de l'oiseau et du serpent dont les grandes ailes pouvaient enlever parole et mémoire aux irrespectueux voyageurs. Et enfin il y avait les demoiselles des forêts parmi tant d'autres êtres tel que les lutins, les chats d'argents, le bugul-noz, le ankou... tout autant de créatures propre à l'ancienne forêt mais cohabitant aussi avec celle plus connues du reste des sorciers.

Tout était imprégné de magie en ce lieu qui avait jadis séduit Merlin. Il y avait rencontré sa bien aimée et y avait passé beaucoup de temps, Brocéliande étant un havre de paix pour l'illustre sorcier. Gabriel s'y sentait tout aussi bien. Son peuple gardait cet endroit, ses habitants respectant énormément les Myrdiaël et leur prince. Cette terre regorgeait de leurs secrets et c'était également entre ces arbres que se trouvait l'un des lieux les plus importants pour leur peuple.

Gabriel prit une profonde inspiration, son père à ses côtés en faisant de même. Ils se sentaient particulièrement bien ici. Le jeune prince appela Naël et Nea, voulant passer un peu de temps avec ses familiers qui lui avaient tant manqué et sachant pertinemment qu'eux aussi aimaient cet endroit. En une seconde, le lion fit son apparition dans sa brume noire rapidement suivi de Nea. Le phénix chanta joyeusement, venant se poser délicatement sur l'épaule de son maître qui la caressa doucement. Ce fut sans surprise que le jeune prince discerna Feiwan autour du cou du félin. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ailleurs de venir s'enrouler autour de l'adolescent, ronronnant et se frottant à lui avec un plaisir évident. Gabriel sourit et cajola avec plaisir ce compagnon qui lui manquait tant à Poudlard. Au bout d'une minute de caresse, Naël s'allongea devant le jeune homme comme il le faisait lorsque celui-ci voulait monter sur son dos. Il leva des yeux insistants vers Gabriel et c'est en souriant encore plus que celui-ci accéda à la demande silencieuse de son familier. Il s'installa donc sur le dos de l'impressionnant félin qui se releva avec grâce, se dressant d'un air fier et majestueux. L'adolescent lui, soupira de bien être en perdant ses doigts dans la crinière soyeuse, il se sentait tellement bien avec Naël, il se sentait à sa place assit sur son dos. Le lion m'avait tellement soutenu lorsqu'il réapprenait à marcher et tout deux partageaient désormais un lien des plus fort.

Lucius le regardait patiemment, comprenant la joie de son fils adoptif et ricanant doucement à l'air particulièrement fier que montrait le lion à porter son maître. Il fallait avouer que Gabriel ainsi vêtu, installé sur le grand lion noir noble et magnifique, Nea installée sur l'épaule du jeune homme donnait un tableau des plus splendide et magique. Finalement, ils se mirent en route, marchant entre les arbres sur le tapis de feuilles mortes laissées par l'automne, cachés aux yeux des curieux par la magie Myrdiaël posée sur ce territoire. Ils se dirigèrent vers une étendue d'eau bien spéciale : le lac de Viviane.

Viviane, cette sorcière Myrdiaël aussi connue sous le nom de Dame du lac, Niniane ou Blanche Serpente. Puissante, elle avait rencontré Merlin vers ses quinze ans et tout deux étaient devenus amants avec le temps. Le seul et unique amour du premier prince des Myrdiaël. Merlin avait voulu lui offrir un cadeau au cœur de ce lieu qu'il aimait tant. Aussi, dans la vallée s'étendant devant la forteresse du roi Dionas, père de Viviane, il avait battit un splendide et majestueux palais de cristal. Dans ses jardins fleurissaient des pommiers aux fleurs d'argents. Et le château avait été dissimulé par l'illusion d'un lac aux yeux de tout ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie du peuple. On disait toutefois que parfois, on pouvait furtivement voir le sommet des tour de cristal affleuré à la surface.

Ainsi, lorsque Lucius et Gabriel arrivèrent devant l'étendue d'eau, ils ne virent pas de lac que tous voyaient, mais la profonde vallée abritant le magnifique palais aux murs de cristal où dansait une douce fumée blanche semblable aux brumes du matin. Ses flèches s'élevaient vers le ciel, rutilant au soleil. Il n'était pas gigantesque mais tellement beau, simple et sans ornement mais présent et majestueux. Le cristal rendu opaque par la légère fumée s'intégrait étonnamment facilement dans cette forêt, sa magie s'alliant à celle des arbres. Lucius et son fils porté par Naël s'engagèrent sur le sentier menant à l'entrée de cette demeure. Viviane était une dame protectrice et elle avait fait de son palais une maison de protection pour son peuple. Ce lieu était le plus protégé que les Myrdiaël avaient mais pourtant très peu y avaient accès. Seul le conseil s'il était accompagné du prince et de ses possibles conseillers avaient le droit d'entrer, la dame du lac n'ayant pas voult faire profiter du cadeau de son amour à qui que se soit d'autre, mais offrant une place des plus sûre pour tenir les réunions d'importances.

Gabriel avait parfois l'impression de sentir l'esprit de la prodigieuse Dame du lac lorsqu'il entrait dans le palais de cristal. On y sentait une force tranquille, comme l'aura d'une mère protectrice, attentive et douce mais impérieuse sans être étouffante, plutôt chaleureuse. Viviane avait aussi porté le surnom de Blanche Serpente puisqu'elle avait été l'une des rare fourchelang parmi les Myrdiaël mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été une grande manipulatrice de la magie élémentaire de l'eau, et ce nom se référait aux rivières claires qu'elle appréciait. L'adolescent ferma une seconde les yeux pour faire apparaître sa couronne qu'il portait fièrement lors de ce genre de réunion. Le père et son fils entrèrent ensuite, Lucius laissant passer son prince en premier. Parce qu'ici, en ce moment, Gabriel était plus son prince que son fils.

Si Lucius avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il allait avoir du mal à gérer à la fois sa place de chef de famille envers son prince et son rôle de père envers son fils. Mais étrangement, lui et Gabriel avaient rapidement trouvé leurs marques, chacun sachant où se trouvait sa place suivant les situations. Ainsi quand Gabriel tenait son rôle de prince il appelait son père Lucius et celui-ci l'appelait Altesse. Si cela leur avait parût très étrange au début, à eux comme à tout le monde, cela les aidaient à tenir leurs rôles et à différencier leur vie familiale de leur vie « officielle ». Heureusement tout deux y avaient mit du leur pour que les choses se passent au mieux. Leur relation basée sur la compréhension et la confiance les avaient beaucoup aidé. Lucius n'avait jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de se servir de son autorité de père lorsqu'il s'agissait du rôle de prince de Gabriel, de ses décisions, ordres ou réflexions. Et Gabriel lui n'envisageait pas un seul instant d'user de son autorité de prince sur son père en dehors des moment où il tenait son rôle de chef de son peuple. Et ainsi tout le monde avait pu constater que tout deux avaient réussi à parfaitement équilibrer les choses même si parfois, leur changement d'attitude l'un envers l'autre selon les situations pouvaient surprendre. Mais ainsi chacun savait où était sa place, la respectait et cela clarifiait et facilitait les choses pour tout le monde.

Ce fut donc le premier que Gabriel pénétra le hall du palais de cristal, assit sur le dos de Naël qui se tenait droit et fier. Immédiatement, une douce musique de bienvenu résonna l'accueillant avec légèreté. Il sourit en appréciant le son. L'endroit était très lumineux car si les murs étaient rendus opaque par la légère fumée qui y planait, ils laissaient toujours passer la lumière. L'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur. Tout était fait de cristal, les teintes de celui-ci variants en des dizaines de nuances, mettant en valeur les différents reliefs. Ainsi, Naël se tenait présentement sur un sol de verre teinté de rouge, donnant l'illusion d'un majestueux tapis. L'immense lustre pendant à plusieurs mètres au dessus d'eux, était rouge lui aussi. Les meubles délicatement sculptés, de cristal également, avaient la couleur d'un bois sombre. Même les imposants bouquets de fleurs trônant fièrement dans d'immenses vases sur leur piédestal, étaient d'un cristal pur et gracieusement colorés de diverses nuances pastels. Il n'y avait trace nul part d'un autres matériaux que le magnifique cristal, rendant le lieu très lumineux, les rayons jouant dans la matière aux grès de leurs apparitions et rendant l'endroit vivant, mouvant et chaleureux. Les murs, le sol et les voûtes du haut plafond étaient finement sculptés d'une précision d'orfèvre, représentant diverses choses, des imposantes colonnes donnant l'illusion des arbres aux minuscules fleurs parsemant le plancher agréablement tiède.

Gabriel aimait beaucoup l'élégance unique de ce lieu. Il avait lu beaucoup de choses sur ce palais. Il savait que Viviane lui avait insufflé une vie et une conscience comme Merlin l'avait fait avec Poudlard. La construction disposait donc d'un certain esprit, d'une certaine volonté, celle-ci se révélant plus stricte que celle de l'école de magie. En effet, personne ne pouvait passer ses portes si le prince des Myrdiaël n'était pas entré en premier et même en sa présence, seul les quinze chefs de familles et les conseillers personnels du prince s'il y en avait, avaient le droit de pénétrer le palais de verre. Ce lieu était sûrement celui où Gabriel était le plus en sécurité au monde puisque la Dame du lac avait dédié cet endroit d'abord à la protection de son bien aimé lorsqu'il venait s'y reposer en sa compagnie avant d'étendre cette promesse de protection à tout les princes ou princesses qui devraient apparaître dans le futur. Et donc aujourd'hui, c'était Gabriel qui en bénéficiait, sentait la magie ancienne de la Blanche Serpente dans ces murs. Et ce sans compter les protections bien ancrées de la forêt entière qui l'entourait.

Naël se remit finalement en route, avançant sur le cristal vermeil suivi de Lucius alors que les portes qui s'étaient ouvertes d'elles même se refermaient en silence. Si dans la majeur partie des importantes places Myrdiaël il y avait une salle du trône, ici, ce n'était pas le cas puisque que le palais de cristal n'était pas destiné à recevoir de grandes visites officielles. Certes il abritait les réunions du conseil mais ceux-ci ne se déroulaient jamais dans une salle du trône mais plutôt dans des salles de conférences. C'est donc vers celle-ci qu'ils se dirigèrent, traversant le hall puis les couloirs magnifiques et savamment décorés de la construction de cristal.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce de taille moyenne dont les fenêtres transparentes perçaient le cristal opaque sur trois des quatre murs et donnaient sur les jardins emplis de pommiers. Prenant la forme de feuilles, les surfaces limpides se déplaçaient, imitant à la perfection les actions de ce dont-elles avaient prit l'image. Une fois arrivées au sol, elles disparaissaient pour réapparaître en haut de la paroi et recommencer indéfiniment leur manège. Un immense lustre aux milliers de fine pièce de cristal noir, chacune soigneusement taillées pour dessiner une boule de gui, plante aux grande valeur magique dans le domaine d'origine celtique qu'était Brocéliande. Une grande table de cristal blanc trônait au centre de l'espace. Ronde, elle était entourée de quinze chaises d'apparences simples avec de hauts dossiers et des accoudoirs sans ornements, de la même teinte que la table. Mais faisant face à l'entrée, il y avait un siège bien différent des autres ressemblant plus à un trône qu'à une chaise. Deux fois plus imposant que ses consœurs il était délicatement teinté de turquoise et d'émeraude. En regardant le dossier, on pouvait y voir le très précis dessin d'un chêne au pied du quel était lové le traditionnel dragon asiatique représentant le prince des Myrdiaël et dans ses branches, un phénix était perché.

Naël s'approcha du trône sans hésiter et s'allongea près de lui alors que Nea se perchait sur le dossier. Gabriel quitta paresseusement le dos de son familier se promettant de passer du temps avec lui, le lion lui manquant terriblement tout comme son phénix et son serpent. Il ne s'installa pas tout de suite sur son siège et préféra aller regarder l'extérieur à travers les fenêtres mouvantes. Lucius le rejoignit et se posta à ses côtés :

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Demanda-t-il en sachant que le jeune homme devait être un peu déphasé par les divers fuseaux horaires qu'il avait traversé ces derniers jours.

- Un peu, répondit celui-ci, mais ça ira. J'irais me coucher tôt ce soir. En attendant, je pense que l'on va déjà avoir fort à faire avec cette réunion. J'ai comme un pressentiment, murmura-t-il.

Lucius le regarda pensivement sachant que lorsque Gabriel avait un pressentiment quel qu'il soit, il fallait lui prêter attention avec le plus grand des sérieux, ceux-ci se révélant souvent exact.

- Un mauvais pressentiment ? Demanda-t-il alors en le regardant attentivement.

Gabriel resta immobile, regardant l'extérieur de son œil vert et répondit d'une voix calme :

- Pas vraiment, disons qu'il est plutôt neutre mais il se passe des choses, j'en suis sûr. Ça a été trop calme ces dernières semaines. Nous n'avons rien entendu du côté de Dumbledore et ce n'est pas normal. Et Voldemort a été moins actif, c'est étrange aussi.

- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas forcément mauvais signe, remarqua Lucius. À l'approche de l'hiver les choses se calmes souvent dans ce genre de situations. Livrer combat dans la neige n'est pas l'idéal.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il ne se passe rien, souffla Gabriel.

- C'est vrai. Mais attendons de voir. Il n'y a pas encore lieu de s'affoler, rassura Lucius d'une voix assurée.

- Vous avez raison, répondit Gabriel en se tournant vers lui, souriant légèrement.

Soudain, une légère musique résonna de nouveau, différente de celle qui avait accueilli le jeune prince et celui-ci sut alors qu'au moins un des quatorze qu'ils attendaient était arrivé et qu'il ne tarderait pas à apparaître dans la salle. Il se tourna alors vers l'entrée, Lucius se postant légèrement en retrait alors que Naël, resté allongé près du trône, se relevait. Il vint s'asseoir juste un peu en arrière de son maître en bonne sentinelle. Il agissait toujours ainsi lorsque quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie du cercle familial ou vraiment très proche du jeune homme s'approchait. Et si les chefs de familles étaient assurément de très proche de leur prince, ils n'échappaient pas à la surveillance du très protecteur félin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme entrait se tenant très droit et impérieux. Il était grand et avait une carrure solide sans être vraiment imposante. Il avait une peau aussi blanche que la neige et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Son visage froid à la mâchoire marquée était encadré de longs cheveux noirs tombant dans le bas de son dos, parfaitement lisses. Il portait de longues robes d'un lourd velours d'un bleu saphir sombre qui le couvraient totalement, simple et sans ornement autre que le blason de sa famille brodé d'argent dans son dos.

Gabriel sourit légèrement en le voyant avancer vers lui d'un pas silencieux et fluide. Il appréciait beaucoup cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Pourtant, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il lui avait fait un peu peur. Il était toujours d'une apparence très froide, ses émotions étaient illisibles pour une très grande partie des gens. En faîte, elles l'étaient pour tous sauf pour Gabriel et Mitsuaki rodés dans l'art de décrypter les autres mais aussi pour Nikolaï. Nikolaï qui avait été son élève pendant cinq ans avant de devenir véritablement mage de combat. C'était d'ailleurs Nikolaï qui les avait présenté. Étant le maître de son maître, l'homme était un peu le deuxième mentor de Gabriel à qui il avait d'ailleurs enseigné lorsque son premier élève lui en avait fait la demande afin de former le jeune prince dans les domaines qu'il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement, et ceux avec le meilleur professeur possible. C'était après tout lui qui avait aidé Nikolaï à développer son potentiel pour devenir l'un des meilleur mage de combat de son temps.

Gabriel avait apprit à le connaître et il lui offrait une très grande confiance. Cette personne lui avait appris beaucoup et ce, dans de nombreux domaines, que l'on parle de Myrdiaël, de magie, de politique ou d'autres choses. L'homme arriva devant lui et s'inclina profondément s'abstenant de poser un genou au sol, privilège que seul les quinze chefs avaient. Il s'agissait du directeur de l'académie des mages de combats dont-il était aussi le chef tout en étant sûrement le meilleur d'entre eux. Mikhail Erosva.

- Bonjour Mikhaïl, salua chaudement Gabriel alors que celui-ci se redressait élégamment.

- Bonjour votre Altesse, retourna celui-ci la voix légèrement radoucit par rapport au ton froid qui lui était coutumier et marquée de son accent slave. Comment allez vous ? Demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

- Très bien et vous ?

- Parfaitement, répondit-il.

- Tant mieux, sourit Gabriel.

Seulement alors, le nouveau venu s'intéressa à Lucius. D'un regard, il demanda silencieusement à son prince s'il pouvait disposer et celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête. Le Russe alla alors rejoindre le blond pour le saluer. Gabriel avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à son rôle de prince lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étiquette et si maintenant il était tout à fait à l'aise dans ce genre de scène, il avait eu bien du mal à s'y habituer.

Quelques secondes après Mikhaï, ce fut Zahran Yahya qui apparut, un grand homme noir. Il portait une robe africaine colorée, son propre blason brodé de noir dans son dos. Le chef Myrdiaël du Mali était accompagné de celui du Mexique : Edelmiro Iisidro que Gabriel appelait toujours Edel. Il était vêtu d'une robe grise et blanche, inspirée des poncho mexicains, ne couvrant pas totalement ses bras et ses jambes, laissant ainsi visibles sa chemise et son pantalon blanc, son blason gravé dans son dos de fils noir. Tout d'eux s'avancèrent, s'inclinèrent de la même façon que Mikhaïl un peu plus tôt et saluèrent leur prince qui en fit de même avec le sourire. Rapidement, un nouveau groupe de cinq personnes arriva.

Il y avait tout d'abord une magnifique femme égyptienne d'environ trente quatre ans. Bastet Enkès. Elle portait une robe blanche simple sortie tout droit de l'Égypte ancienne qui laissait ses bras nu mais tombait jusqu'à ses pieds ou se trouvaient des sandales de cuirs dans le même esprit. Des bracelet d'or enserraient ses bras sous ses épaules et ses poignet et son blason était finement brodé de fils doré dans son dos. Elle était la directrice de Ahmès, l'école magique égyptienne. Avec elle, il y avait Odilion Onofre, le chef Myrdiaël chilien. Il portait une simple robe sorcière légère couleur de sable et son blason était brodé de blanc dans son dos. À son côté, il y avait Lin Cholang. Elle était vêtu d'une robe asiatique brune aux riches broderies beige, son blason trônant dans son dos. Avec eux se trouvait Smiria Etalia, chef en Nouvelle Zélande. Très belle, elle portait une robe fushia longue et simple la mettant parfaitement en valeur, son blason brodée de mauve dans son dos. Le dernier du groupe était Shanti Tséring, le plus ancien des chef Myrdiaël. Il portait un ample pantalon oranger, des sandales et un haut aux larges manches oranger lui aussi dans une inspiration tibétaine. Son blason était aussi brodé dans son dos de jaune. Il dirigeait l'école magique de Yongden dans l'Himalaya.

Le groupe s'avança à son tour et répéta le même cérémonial que les arrivant précédents avec un immense respect. À peine furent-ils redressé qu'un autre groupe de trois personnes entrait. En tête, il y avait Riath Nassredine venant du Qatar le plus jeune chef Myrdiaël. Il portait un turban et une longue robe arabe blanche et brodé de son blason en argent dans son dos. À ses côtés se trouvait Aneesa Harun de l'Angola et directrice de l'école magique Ghalyela. Elle portait une robe brune brodée de noir, son emblème dans son dos. Tout deux étaient accompagnés de Acsa Edinaldo, directrice de la petite école de Aaron au brésil. Elle portait une ample robe de soie jaune et bleu, son emblème cousue de fils azuré.

Tout trois vinrent saluer leur prince alors que les trois derniers entraient. Il y avait tout d'abord Mitsuaki en tête. Il était accompagné de Helena Edge venant d'Alaska. Elle portait une robe de cuir, son emblème gravé dans son dos. Et enfin, il y avait avec eux, Adrian Damoclès, le directeur de Salem. Il était vêtu d'une robe sorcière grise avec son blason brodé d'argent dans son dos. Les derniers arrivant allèrent s'incliner devant leur prince avant de saluer les autres.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença Gabriel de sa voix forte, sérieuse et autoritaire détonnant avec son attitude d'adolescent qu'il affichait à Poudlard, nous pouvons commencer, dit-il. Installez vous.

Chacun se posta devant son siège mais ils ne s'assirent qu'une fois Gabriel installé sur le trône. Tous avait leur place attitrée. Mikhaïl avait la place d'honneur à droite du prince et ce parce que Gabriel lui vouait une grande confiance mais aussi parce que l'homme était très rodé dans pas mal de domaines divers et variés, faisant de lui l'un des meilleur conseillé que l'on pouvait avoir et cela, le jeune prince le savait, appréciant d'ailleurs son avis toujours neutre et objectif. Venaient ensuite Mitsuaki, Shanti, Bastet, Zahran, Aneesa, Acsa, Odilion, Smiria, Lin, Riath, Edelmiro, Helena, Adrian et Lucius à gauche de son fils adoptif.

- Allons-y alors, le conseil est ouvert, annonça Gabriel d'une voix forte et claire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de Dragonneau curieux). Je ne pouvais pas écrire une histoire en me servant de Merlin sans parler de Brocéliande. Tout ce dont je parle dans ce chapitre est donc tiré de légendes réelles. Aussi bien lorsque je parle de Viviane, Blanche Serpente, que lorsque je parle des créatures magiques spécifiques à ce lieu, des épines du dragon géant. L'histoire de Merlin et Viviane et du palais de cristal est issu de légende existantes apparentés à la forêt.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Brocéliande je vous le conseil comme lieu à visiter. Je n'ai eu l'occasion d'y aller qu'une seule fois mais c'était vraiment génial. J'ai adoré cette forêt, on y sent vraiment une ambiance particulière et spéciale. J'ai trouvé ce lieu magnifique et comme beaucoup des légendes de Merlin en parle, j'ai voulu l'intégrer à ma fic. J'ai décris la forêt à partir des souvenirs que j'en avais et des impressions qui me restait de ma visite là bas. Si un jour vous allez en Bretagne et que vous en avez l'occasion, allez faire un tour là bas, c'est près de Rennes et c'est gratuit. Bon si vous allez du côté du Miroir aux fées dans le Val sans retour (si si, se sont les vrais noms), il faut crapahuter un peu dans la forêt sur certains chemins mais ça en vos la peine. Il y a de nombreuses choses à voir : le Miroir aux fées, le Hôtier de Viviane, la Tombe de Merlin, le chêne à Guillotin, les abbaye, les églises, le Tombeau des Druides, le jardins au Moines, l'arbre d'or (si si, il est vraiment en or mais le vrai n'est pas dans la forêt, c'est une reconstitution qui s'y trouve), la fontaine de Barenton, le lac de Comper (où se trouverait le palais de cristal de la Dame du lac), le chêne de Merlin et le chêne des Hindrés... tout ces lieux ont chacun leur histoire, attrait à Merlin où non, issu d'une Histoire ancienne où plus récente avec les ancienne forge se servant du fer qui regorge dans la forêt. Pour ceux qui aiment l'histoire, les légendes et les mythes, c'est un endroit à voir vraiment. C'est un lieu qui m'avait marqué alors je vous en parle un peu. Parfois on a vraiment l'impression que les arbres s'enlacent, qu'ils vous observent, c'est étrange comme impression.

Voilà pour la petite parenthèse que je souhaitais faire.

Prochaine publication le 6 Juillet 2013.

Salut tout le monde ! Audragon !


	25. Décision et action

Ohayou mina-san !

Alors oui je sais j'ai quelques heures de retard cette semaine mais je n'était pas là cette nuit pour publier comme d'habitude. Désolé. Alors, un chapitre descriptif la semaine dernière, certains n'ont pas aimé (trop de description), d'autres ont adoré. Et cette semaine un chapitre qui devrait beaucoup vous plaire, je n'en dis pas plus.

Un très très grand merci aux reviewer ! Big big merci ! Un petit coucou à J. K. Rowling et Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 25 :

Décisions et actions

- Pour commencer, annonça Gabriel d'une voix forte et assurée, le problème des Serpentard est bien réglé. Ils sont arrivés au manoir Idylle sans soucis et Amélia a terminé les procédures officielles. Ils sont désormais sous la tutelle de Callen. L'illusion prévue est également bien en place et elle s'activera lorsque les faux Serpentard se retrouveront devant Voldemort. Autrement dit, le vingt cinq au soir s'il ne change pas ses plans en cour de route, je le sentirais de toute façon. A-t-on des nouvelles d'Alexeï ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Nous avons reçu son dernier rapport hier soir, annonça Mikhaïl avec son accent slave.

- Je vous écoute, poussa Gabriel.

Le Russe fit apparaître quelques documents qu'il fit glisser vers son prince avant de reprendre la parole :

- Suite à nos nombreuses interventions, commença-t-il alors que Gabriel lisait les parchemins tout en l'écoutant, Voldemort devient de plus en plus méfiant selon lui. Il a compris que quelqu'un donnait des informations sur les attaques qu'il prépare et donc il recherche l'espion. Mais comme il a intégré beaucoup de monde ces derniers temps, il a un peu de mal. Seulement, il garde de plus en plus pour lui ses plans d'attaques et donc Alexeï a de plus en plus de mal à obtenir des informations.

- Sa couverture est-elle toujours solide ? Demanda le jeune prince.

- Oui. Il nous a fait parvenir un compte-rendu, répondit Mikhaïl en tendant un nouveau parchemin, il a subis il y a quelques jours un examen de légilimencie de la part de Voldemort lui même, il l'explique en détail ici. Cela c'est très bien passé.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que le jeune homme lisait attentivement ce qu'avait écrit son espion, décrivant en détail l'examen de son esprit. Heureusement, Alexeï était un excellent occlumens. Non seulement il était très doué pour se protéger des intrusions mais il était aussi capable de laisser une personne entrer et de lui montrer une vie totalement inventée tout en protégeant ses véritables souvenirs. C'était uniquement parce qu'il avait totalement confiance en cette capacité de l'homme que Gabriel avait accepté qu'il devienne espion, sachant qu'il était tout à fait capable de gérer la situation. Le russe avait été formé par les meilleurs et était lui même excellent. Lisant, Gabriel fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait parfaitement fait illusion, ne montrant à Voldemort qu'un personnage seulement intéressé par l'argent et fidèle à son employeur. Il avait convaincu le seigneur des ténèbres qui visiblement commençait à réclamer plus précisément ses services.

En effet, Alexeï n'avait pas été approché par les mangemort pour rien. En plus d'être un mage de combat, il était réputé pour son expérience de la magie noire mais aussi et surtout pour sa capacité à poser des protections. Il était extrêmement doué dans ce domaine. Il se servait de la magie noire pour installer des barrières et des pièges retords et complexes, quasiment infranchissables et particulièrement mortels et douloureux pour les intrus. Et visiblement, Voldemort voulait qu'il protège pour lui certains lieux. Mais avant, il avait voulu vérifier que l'homme ne le trahirait pas. Ainsi, il lui avait confié quelques missions ces dernières semaines puis il lui avait fait passer cet examen de légilimencie. Alexeï lui avait alors montré une personnalité seulement intéressée par l'argent, se fichant totalement des secrets du Seigneurs des ténèbres et il avait réussitAinsi, Voldemort voulait commencer à se servir de ses dons pour protéger certains lieux. Bien sûr, il ne disait pas au russe le pourquoi du comment, ne lui donnant que le nom et la localisationdes endroits à protéger. Mais l'espion était bien décidé à communiquer ces noms et ces lieux au conseil qui enquêterait sur le sujet.

Mais le principal atout d'Alexeï n'était pas les protections. Il était bien plus doué dans les magies mentales, d'où le fait qu'il soit un excellent occlumens. Mais il avait un autre don. Il avait développé la capacité unique d'une légilimencie indétectable légère qui lui permettait de saisir les pensées qui passaient par la tête des gens lorsqu'ils parlaient avec d'autres ou lorsqu'ils réfléchissaient. Ainsi, Alexeï pouvait récolter des informations mine de rien en écoutant les discussions des autres ou en parlant avec les mangemort et en orientant habillement la discussion pour qu'ils pensent à ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et donc même si personne ne lui disait rien clairement, il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Cette capacité seulement connue du conseil le protégeait de toute suspicion d'espionnage puisqu'il n'était pas sensé connaître ces informations et personne ne lui disait rien, incapable de savoir qu'il obtenait les renseignements d'une autre manière. Seul les bons occlumens pouvaient se protéger de ce pouvoir et ils n'étaient pas légion dans les rangs des mangemort.

Et pour le moment tout semblait se passer pour le mieux pour le russe. Voldemort ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance et ne lui disait pas grand chose mais il lui suffisait d'être dans les lieux de réunion de mangemort pour tenir son rôle d'espion, alors tout allait bien. Une chose inquiétait cependant Gabriel :

- Bon tout à l'air de bien se passer pour lui, remarqua-t-il en terminant sa lecture. Voldemort va commencer à se servir de ses dons pour les barrières. Cependant, si c'était cela qu'il voulait obtenir de lui depuis le début je doute qu'il le laisse en vie lorsqu'il en aura terminé. S'il veut protéger ces lieux à ce points, il voudra sûrement se débarrasser de celui qui connaît leurs emplacements et leur protections une fois qu'il n'aura plus besoin de lui. Prévenez Alexeï de faire très attention et de rentrer s'il a un doute sur sa couverture. Je veux aussi que l'on enquête sur ces endroits très discrètement pour le moment. Je veux juste savoir à quoi ils peuvent bien servir et ce qu'ils peuvent cacher.

- À vos ordres Altesse, répondit le Russe qui pensait la même chose.

- Votre Altesse ? Interpella Edelmiro avec son accent espagnol.

C'était un homme fêtard et rieur mais profondément sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait. Typé Mexicain, son pays d'origine, il avait la peau légèrement halée et des cheveux noirs couvrant ses oreilles. Mesurant dans les un mètre quatre vingt, il avait une silhouette fine et passe partout. Ses yeux bruns étaient perçants. Il avait une quarantaine d'années.

- Oui Edel, répondit Gabriel en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Si Alexeï commence à avoir du mal à obtenir des informations sur les attaques à venir, je suggère que l'on fasse surveiller les lieux clefs. Avec les informations que nous a donné Alexeï ces dernières semaines nous pourrons peut-être regrouper les renseignements pour essayer de déterminer quels lieux ou personnes seraient susceptibles d'être attaqués. Ainsi nous pourrons intervenir si besoin.

- Vous avez raison, remarqua le jeune prince. Mitsuaki ? Dit-il en se tournant vers le japonais. Pourriez vous sélectionner un groupe de personnes pour analyser les décisions de Voldemort, les dernières attaques et les renseignement d'Alexeï afin d'essayer de trouver les lieux et personnes sensibles et aussi savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Ce sera fait Altesse, répondit le japonais en inclinant la tête.

- S'ils trouvent quelque chose, qu'ils transmettent à Edel, Mikhaïl ou Riath suivant les cas, ordonna-t-il.

Les trois hommes étaient trois mages de combats de mérite et c'était eux qui géraient l'espionnage, la défense et les combattants parmi les Myrdiaël. Riath Nassredine avec ses vingt cinq ans était le plus jeune chef parmi les Myrdiaël. Arabe, venant du Qatar, il avait de courts cheveux noirs et un physique sportif. C'était un jeune homme très énergique, précis, curieux et imaginatif.

- Vous interviendrez en conséquence, surveillance, défense ou intervention en cas d'attaque. Je vous laisse juges, vous savez quoi faire, continua Gabriel en regardant les trois hommes.

- Comprit, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Pour ce qui est de savoir ce que sont les lieux que Voldemort veut protéger, reprit le jeune prince. Il faudra envoyer des groupes pour les analyser. Il faudra être très discret. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit repéré, cela réveillerait la vigilance de Voldemort et mettrait Alexeï en grand danger. Mettez un combattant avec eux et pour ce qui est de ceux qui vont analyser ces endroits je vous laisse décider qui envoyer Acsa, Lin.

- À vos ordres, répondirent les deux femmes.

Acsa Edinaldo, la directrice de la petite école de Aaron au brésil. Elle n'avait pas loin de quatre vingt dix ans, elle était petite avec de longs cheveux grisonnants encadrant son visage ridé à la peau halée. Elle était d'apparence stricte mais elle était juste et très sage, très expérimenté et très cultivé sur les mœurs anciennes. Et Lin Cholang. D'environ cinquante cinq ans, elle était typée asiatique aux longs cheveux lisses et aux yeux noirs. Pas très grande, c'était une femme très douce et gentille, généreuse et ouverte à tout. Venant de Singapour.

- Autre chose de Voldemort ? Demanda Gabriel.

- Il cherche toujours à recruter d'après Alexeï mais visiblement, il sera plutôt calme dans les deux trois semaines à venir. Il est surtout centré sur le marquage des nouveaux venus. Pour le moment, il est concentré sur sa cérémonie de Noël, apprit Mikhaïl.

- Il va avoir une sacrée surprise ce soir là, remarqua Lucius.

- Oui et ça risque de le mettre très en colère, ajouta Smiria.

Elle était chef en Nouvelle Zélande et avait presque trente cinq ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et une peau bronzée. Très belle, elle avait quelque tendance manipulatrice. Elle était très intelligente et créative.

- Il cherchera à savoir à qui il doit ce pied de nez et il voudra se venger, tout comme il voudra se venger de ces enfants, souligna Odilion.

Il était le chef Myrdiaël chilien. Il avait l'allure d'un homme d'affaire avec ses courts cheveux poivres et sels parfaitement coiffés. Il avait une peau légèrement halée et des yeux bleus foncés. Du haut de ses soixante cinq ans, son visage portait déjà quelques trace de l'âge. C'était une personne très calme et silencieuse, protecteur, observateur et instinctif.

- En effet mais si tout se passe comme prévu, c'est sur Dumbledore que se porteront ses déductions. S'il cherche à savoir qui est intervenu au ministère, il tombera sûrement sur Amélia et son assistant mais ils seront déjà loin à cet instant. Ils ont tout deux accepté la proposition de s'en aller pour Salem une fois les choses réglées pour les Serpentard. Adrian, je vous laisse gérer la suite des événement pour eux deux, ils séjournent toujours à Idylle en attendant, dit-il en se tournant vers le directeur de Salem.

Il avait environ quarante cinq ans. Il était grand et avait une silhouette sportive. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, légèrement plus foncé que ceux de Lucius et des yeux bruns. Il était d'un naturel calme, compréhensif, juste et sérieux.

- Je m'en charge votre Altesse, confirma le directeur Damoclès.

- En ce qui concerne les interventions contre les attaques, reprit l'adolescent. Comment cela se passe-t-il ?

- Plutôt bien, répondit Mikhaïl. Nous avons pu faire quelques prisonniers au début mais nous n'avons rien obtenu d'eux alors nous les gardons simplement en détention pour le moment. Il y a eu quelques morts dans le camps adverse. Seulement des blessés de notre côté. Et nous avons réussi à déjoué toutes les attaques et à faire battre l'ennemi en retraite sans qu'il n'ait atteint son but.

- Très bien mais il faudra faire attention dans l'avenir, remarqua le jeune prince. Voldemort sait maintenant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour le contrer alors nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un piège.

- Oui, approuva le russe, dans cette optique j'ai instauré des équipes doubles, expliqua-t-il. La première équipe arrive quelques minutes avant la seconde, ainsi s'il y a piège le deuxième groupe peut aider le premier.

- C'est parfait. Autre chose du côté de Voldemort ? Demanda le jeune prince.

- Il cherche toujours à avoir la main mise sur le ministère anglais, annonça Lucius.

- Comment ça se passe de ce côté ? Demanda Gabriel.

- Et bien, les sorciers de l'ordre du phénix et les lords faisant partie des mangemort se disputent toujours le contrôle des différents départements mais pour le moment Fudge est d'avantage sous l'influence de Dumbledore, expliqua le blond. Fudge ne m'accorde plus de crédit puisque je suis un mangemort pour lui désormais mais il ferme les yeux sur la corruption qui s'installe. Il suit les conseils de Dumbledore pour le moment.

- Il continue à prendre ses mesures restrictives sur les créatures magiques ? Demanda le jeune homme qui était préoccupé par cela depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- Oui, confirma Lucius.

- Et c'est de pire en pire, intervint Helena.

Helena Edge venant d'Alaska. C'était cette femme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait recueilli et protégé Sirius et Remus. Elle avait un très fort caractère et était un peu garçon manquée, énergique et toujours enthousiaste, joyeuse et blagueuse. Elle dirigeait une réserve de créatures magiques en Alaska. Elle avait la peau clair et des cheveux dorés coupés à la garçonne. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et son corps mince et musclé.

Gabriel reporta son regard sur elle, l'interrogeant silencieusement. C'était elle qui s'occupait de leur relations avec les différentes communautés de créatures magiques à travers le monde. C'était elle qui avait retrouvé Remus, celui-ci s'étant caché dans une communauté de loup garou au Canada après l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Elle était en contact avec leurs chefs dont certains, les plus influents et importants, connaissaient l'existence des Myrdiaël et venaient parfois chercher leur aide par l'intermédiaire de la jeune femme.

- Mes contacts à travers les différents groupes me rapportent que la situation en Angleterre devient de moins en moins gérable avec les restrictions imposées par le ministère. Les créatures magiques, centaures, loups garous... crient à la révolte et les chefs des communautés ont du mal à tenir les leurs. Certains arrivent à quitter l'Angleterre mais la majorité sont obligés d'y rester et de subir.

- Et ça ne s'arrêtera pas, reprit Lucius. Fudge et Dumbledore ont l'air persuadé qu'ainsi, ils vont éviter que trop de créatures ne rejoignent Voldemort tout en réduisant leur mouvements et donc le danger qu'elles représentent.

- Mais c'est tout le contraire qui va finir par arriver. Ils vont soit se retrouver avec une révolte sur les bras soit avec une vague de mangemort supplémentaire, remarqua Zahran.

L'homme d'environ trente cinq ans venant du Mali était un véritable colosse d'un peu plus de deux mètre à la peau aussi noire qu'il était possible de l'avoir. Il avait de très courts cheveux noirs et un constant sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, ses dents d'un blanc pur détonant avec sa peau. Il avait beau être une impressionnante montagne de muscle, le jeune prince savait qu'il était le plus doux parmi les quinze chefs. C'était une personne des plus généreuse et gentille, douce et attentive malgré ses manière parfois un peu brusques dans ses moment de trop grand enthousiasme.

- Et la majorité de ces créatures n'en ont aucune envie, reprit Helena, elles savent que Voldemort n'est pas le meilleur parti mais c'est pour le moment le seul qu'elles voient. Les différents rois, roi des vampires, des loups garous, des elfes noirs et blancs... ils ont de plus en plus de mal à retenir leur semblables en Angleterre. Et eux même n'ont aucun crédit au près du gouvernement qui a même menacé de les faire enfermer s'ils posaient le pied en Angleterre, ce qui provoquerait un soulèvement mondial de leur communauté et une belle guerre. Mais comme le ministère restreint aussi de plus en plus les moyens de communications, les rois ont de moins en moins de prise sur leurs clans anglais. Bientôt, ils ne pourront plus les tenir. Ils demandent notre aide.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Gabriel réfléchissait comme tout les autres. La situation pouvait très vite dégénérer, il fallait calmer les clans en Angleterre et leur offrir une porte de sortie autre que celle de Voldemort.

- A-t-on un moyen de faire sortir ces clans d'Angleterre ? Demanda finalement Gabriel.

- Nous pourrions mais se serait très long, fastidieux, dangereux et beaucoup refuseront de quitter leur terre, remarqua Helena.

- Si nous amenions les rois en Angleterre, pourraient-ils calmer les esprits ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Sûrement mais il leur faudra plus qu'une simple discussion pour se tenir, répondit Helena.

- Que pouvons nous faire ? Demanda-t-il en balayant la table de son regard.

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour l'aider lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas de solution. Gabriel savait aussi que s'il faisait une bêtise, s'il partait dans une mauvaise direction, ils le lui diraient aussi. Ces quinze personnes étaient ses supports, ses mentors et ses amis, il leur faisait confiance. En temps que prince, il partageait un lien avec chaque membre de son peuple et il savait que jamais ils ne le trahiraient. Les Myrdiaël étaient très solidaires entre eux et jamais il ne leur viendraient à l'esprit de trahir ou d'abandonner l'un des leurs. Et leur prince était leur plus précieux trésor comme chaque membre de son peuple était un joyau pour Gabriel. C'était inscrit dans leur nature profonde.

- Nous pourrions leur parler en compagnie de leurs rois et leur offrir notre soutient. Nous pourrions poser des protections autour de leurs villages, leur promettre assistance en cas de problèmes et dépêcher un émissaire dans chaque groupe pour maintenir le contact, proposa Shanti.

Le plus ancien des chef Myrdiaël dont l'age tournait autour des cent cinquante ans. Le tibétain était petit et menu, ses traits marqués par l'âge mais se tenant parfaitement droit, souple et alerte. Chauve, il était souriant, extrêmement sage, calme, posé et ouvert d'esprit. Il dirigeait l'école magique de Yongden dans l'Himalaya.

- Cela pourrait-il suffire ? Demanda Gabriel.

- Si nous avons l'appui de leurs rois, alors oui, répondit Helena. Surtout s'ils peuvent constater notre bonne foi au fil du temps.

- Bon nous fonctionnerons donc ainsi, approuva Gabriel. Helena, pouvez vous organiser une rencontre avec les rois ? Je leur parlerais moi même.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous charger de cela Altesse, souligna Helena l'air inquiète.

- Il va falloir qu'ils nous fassent confiance et qu'ils fassent de gros efforts pour contenir les leurs. Ils ont le droit de savoir à qui ils doivent accorder leur confiance puisqu'ils se m'ont en danger. Et de toute façon ils ont déjà prêté serment de ne pas nous trahir. Je les verrais.

- Très bien, consentit Helena avec un sourire fier. Quand voulez vous faire cela ?

- Le plus rapidement possible sera le mieux, répondit-il. Avant la fin des vacances si c'est possible. Pour ce qui est de les faire entrer en Angleterre et de calmer les clans, je vous laisserais faire Helena, continua Gabriel. Annesa vous aidera. Toutes les deux vous choisirez les émissaires. Il faut qu'ils soient diplomates et qu'ils sachent se défendre si besoin. Vous mettrez en place un contact régulier avec eux pour avoir des rapports sur la situations tout les trois jours au moins et vous m'informerez en cas de problème.

- À vos ordres Altesse, répondirent les deux femmes.

Aneesa Harun venait d'Angola et était directrice de l'école magique Ghalyela. Dans les cinquante ans, elle était belle et simple. Métisse, elle avait de lisses et courts cheveux bruns et une peau chocolat. Son corps était svelte. Elle était douce, intelligente, instinctive et sensible.

- Savez vous comment ça se passe pour les créatures magiques de la forêt interdite près de Poudlard ? Demanda Gabriel qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'intéresser à elles.

- Elles sont dans un bel état d'énervement mais comme elles profitent des protections de l'école, elle rongent leur frein, renseigna Helena. Elles y sont très nombreuses et elles ont de moins en moins de territoires alors ça devient compliqué. Mais elles ont de plus en plus de ressentiment envers Dumbledore, si elles ne sont pas calmées on peut craindre une attaque sur l'école.

- Il faudra régler cela à tout prix. On ne peut pas laisser les actions de Dumbledore mettre en danger les élèves. Il faudra que ce point soit bien clair, comme je ne veux pas voir d'attaque type attentat sur des innocents. On ne peut pas laisser le chaos s'installer sinon se sera la porte grande ouverte à Voldemort et ont ne pourra pas jouer sur autant de front à la fois. Il est primordial de calmer les créatures magiques, remarqua Gabriel.

- La discussion avec les rois sera de première importance, remarqua Bastet.

Bastet Enkès. Une magnifique femme égyptienne d'environ trente quatre ans. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés dans un carré strict avec une frange nette tombant juste au dessus de ses yeux sombres cernés de khôl à la manière ancestrale de son pays. Elle était fine, avait des formes avantageuses, une peau délicatement halée. Elle était élégante et souriante mais respectait toujours les protocoles avec une noblesse gracieuse. Elle était strict mais juste. Elle était la directrice de Ahmès, l'école magique égyptienne.

- Je suggère que plusieurs d'entre nous soient présents aux côtés de son Altesse, proposa l'égyptienne.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Gabriel. Ils ne me connaissent pas et ne m'ont jamais vu et nous savons tous comment les étranger réagissent dans ce cas.

En effet, les étrangers lorsqu'ils voyaient Gabriel pour la première fois et qu'on leur disait que c'était lui le prince, réagissaient tous de la même manière. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un gamin faible et handicapé qui ne méritait pas leur attention. Ainsi, au début des conversations, le soutient que quelques-uns des chefs de familles étaient bienvenus, ça facilitait les choses.

- Helena bien sûr vous serez là, commença le jeune prince. Aneesa aussi, Mikhaïl et Shanti.

Tous approuvèrent ce choix. Helena était celle qui était habituellement l'intermédiaire des rois avec le conseil, Annesa avait une très grande connaissance des créatures magiques et de leurs mœurs, Mihkaïl pouvait protéger le prince mieux que personne en plus d'être un très bon conseiller et la grande expérience et le très grand calme de Shanti pouvait apaiser et éclairer les esprits.

- Donc nous verrons ça avec les rois, dit Gabriel pour clôturer le sujet. Y-a-t-il eu autre chose ? Du côté de Dumbledore peut-être ? Il était trop calme ces derniers temps, je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose.

- Et vous avez raison Altesse, répondit Adrian. Il prépare une très grosse opération. Nous savons que Voldemort commence à étendre la guerre dans le monde entier, expliqua-t-il lorsque Gabriel reporta son regard sur lui. Il commence à recruter à l'étranger mais aussi à y faire des raids. Dumbledore a compris qu'il devait lui aussi obtenir le soutient de l'étranger et il a décidé pour cela d'exploiter la branche des écoles de magie.

Immédiatement, Gabriel eut une idée de ce que pouvait bien vouloir tenter le directeur de Poudlard mais il attendit plutôt de plus amples explications et ce fut Mitsuaki qui reprit la parole :

- Adrian, Bastet et moi même avons tout trois reçut une missive de Dumbledore. Il nous a invité à venir à Poudlard avec une délégation de nos meilleurs élèves dés la rentrée des vacances de Noël.

Gabriel resta surprit un moment comme tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant autour de la table. Dés qu'Adrian avait commencé, il avait tout de suite envisagé ce genre d'échange inter école mais certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi rapide. Préparer ce genre d'événement prenait du temps et donc, Dumbledore devait être au travail sur le projet depuis un moment et sûrement avec la complicité de Fudge et du ministère donc Voldemort devait être au courant lui aussi. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait voult marquer les Serpentard avant l'arrivée d'autres écoles. Bastet reprit la parole, brisant le silence :

- Dans sa missive, il explique que pour résister à Voldemort qui étend la guerre à une guerre mondiale, il faut lui montrer que ses actions ne nous empêchent pas de vivre. Il souhaite créer cet événement afin de faire un échange de connaissance et de mieux former les élèves, d'enrichir leur apprentissage et de renforcer les relations internationales, expliqua-t-elle.

- Visiblement le ministère anglais a donné son assentiment puisque leur sceau était apposé sur les parchemins, ajouta Adrian. Dumbledore n'a pas du avoir de mal à l'obtenir de Fudge puisque cela lui apporterait aussi beaucoup d'avantages.

- Évidemment, soupira Gabriel, ce qu'ils veulent en faisant ça, ce n'est pas enrichir l'apprentissage des élèves mais plutôt de tenter d'obtenir votre soutient à tout les trois, remarqua-t-il en regardant tour à tour Mitsuaki, Adrian et Bastet qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils veulent aussi se donner une bonne image sur la scène internationale.

Oui, ce que voulait Dumbledore, c'était obtenir l'appui des trois directeurs qui en plus d'être reconnu dans le monde autant voir plus que lui, étaient d'une grande influence dans leurs pays. Les avoir de son côté serait d'un grand avantage pour lui, il voulait donc tenter de les séduire avec une telle invitation. Il s'agissait d'une opération politique et non scolaire.

- Savez vous si d'autres écoles ont été contactées ? Demanda le jeune prince.

- Il y en a six en tout, répondit Mitsuaki. Les six plus grandes écoles mondiales avec Poudlard. Il y a Mahotokoro, Salem, Ahmès et il y a aussi Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Astria, l'école Australienne.

- Il faut aussi que je vous dise, intervint Mikhaïl, Dumbledore souhaite donner une formation de combats aux élèves afin de leur donner les moyens de se protéger d'après lui. Dans cette optique, il a voulu demander à l'un des meilleurs mage de combat de venir donner des cours. Il a demandé à Nikolaï, expliqua-t-il. Il m'en a informé une heure avant le conseil.

Gabriel resta de nouveau surprit. C'était culotté de demander Nikolaï en sachant qu'il refusait toujours de prendre des élèves ou de devenir professeur. L'exception était bien sûr Gabriel mais cela très peu de gens le savaient. Cependant, si le mage de combat acceptait cette proposition de Dumbledore cela impressionnerait beaucoup de monde et donnerait une excellente image au directeur. Il tentait donc sa chance. Sans compter que si Nikolaï refusait, il n'était pas obligé de révéler cet échec au monde.

- Pour quand devez vous répondre ? Demanda Gabriel.

- Il nous laisse deux jours, annonça Bastet.

- En agissant aussi vite il veut vous empêcher de prendre le temps de la réflexion, constata le jeune prince. Et vous impressionne par la même occasion. Sait-on si certains ont déjà accepté ?

- Viktor Krum m'a contacté ce matin pour me dire que le directeur Karkaroff allait sûrement accepter, appris Mikhaïl.

Gabriel eut une pensé pour le courageux jeune homme maintenant dans sa dernière année d'étude. Il était le seul Myrdiaël à Durmstrang tout en sachant qu'il y avait beaucoup de partisans de Voldemort là bas. Même le directeur était soupçonné d'être de son côté. Mais Viktor avait décidé d'y rester et de profiter de sa proximité avec son directeur pour renseigner son peuple sur ses actions.

- Et il y a de très grandes chances pour que Beauxbâtons et Astria acceptent aussi, intervint Lucius. Leurs directeurs sont des amis de Dumbledore.

- Le problème est qu'un tel rassemblement va attirer l'attention mondiale et celle de Voldemort. Connaissant son orgueil, il va vouloir attaquer Poudlard pendant que tout ces élèves y sont, supposa l'adolescent en se pinçant le menton de deux doigt l'air inquiet. Se serait l'occasion de frapper un très grand coup et s'il devait réussir il prendrait l'ascendant dans la guerre et instaurerait une image de terreur dans le monde. Dumbledore a-t-il parlé de la sécurité qu'il a prévu dans sa missive ?

- Il a dit que ses professeurs étaient qualifiés pour cela et que trois aurors et un mage de combat seront dépêchés à l'école, expliqua Adrian. Je suppose qu'il compte aussi sur la présence dissuasive de six directeurs puissants.

- Mais connaissant Voldemort, ça ne fera qu'attiser son envie d'attaquer pour asseoir sa puissance, soupira Gabriel.

Devait-il accepter ou non ? Devait-il prendre le risque d'envoyer des élèves de trois des écoles contrôlées par leur peuple dans ce qui serait sûrement un piège ? Un silence s'étira et tous savaient que c'était un dilemme pour leur prince. D'un côté il ne voulait pas mettre en danger trois d'entre eux et leurs élèves et d'un autre se serait un grand avantage pour lui de les avoir à ses côtés à Poudlard pour contrecarrer les plans de Dumbledore. Ils le laissèrent réfléchir un moment mais finalement Mintsuaki prit la parole :

- Je pense que nous devrions accepter, dit-il. L'Angleterre, et plus particulièrement Poudlard, est au centre de cette guerre, c'est là qu'il faut être. Si nous refusons, les trois autres écoles accepteront quand même, Dumbledore fera ses manigances et Voldemort attaquera sûrement mais vous n'aurez personne pour vous aider là bas et je refuse de vous laisser seul dans une telle situation.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui, reprit Adrian, on ne vous laissera pas tout seul là bas dans un tel piège. Ça pourrait mal finir.

- Si nous y allons, continua Bastet. Trois d'entre nous serons ainsi toujours avec vous et il y aura d'avantage de Myrdiaël dans l'école pour vous soutenir et vous aider en cas de problème. En cas d'attaque nous pourrons organiser plus vite la défense de Poudlard et gérer plus facilement Dumbledore.

- Sans compter que Poudlard vous obéira désormais, souligna Zahran. Si on s'organise bien, même en cas d'attaque nous serons capables de défendre cette place facilement, surtout si plusieurs d'entre nous sont déjà là pour vous aider.

- Et si cela peut vous rassurer, nous ne prendrons avec nous que des élèves capables de se défendre et nous les avertirons à l'avance du risque et leur laisseront le choix, proposa Mitsuaki. Il n'y aura pas que des Myrdiaël dans les groupes mais nos élèves savent se défendre.

Et Gabriel savait que c'était vrai, les écoles Myrdiaël avait toutes un excellent programme pour les élèves qui souhaitaient apprendre à combattre, devenir auror ou mage de combat. On était bien loin des cours pitoyables de James Potter. Il y avait d'ailleurs plusieurs apprentis ayant des maîtres déjà mage de combat dans ces écoles. Il savait qu'ils sauraient se défendre et obéir en cas de problème mais il rechignait quand même à les mettre en danger.

- Laissez nous venir avec vous à Poudlard, demanda Mitsuaki en sachant ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Nous serons prudents et ainsi nous sommes sûr de pouvoir sauvegarder Poudlard en cas d'attaque et nous pourrons veiller sur vous comme vous veillez sur nous.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et Gabriel leur sourit légèrement.

- Très bien, mais ne prenez que des élèves qui savent dans quoi ils mettent les pieds et qui savent se défendre, accepta-t-il. Combien d'élèves par écoles sont invités ?

- Une vingtaine par école, informa Bastet.

- Bon et Nikolaï, qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda le jeune prince en se tournant vers Mikhaïl.

- Il a dit qu'il vous laissai la décision mais il a précisé qu'il serait ravi de vous rejoindre à Poudlard et que de toute manière il n'était pas forcé de donner de véritables cours s'il acceptait de venir, expliqua celui-ci.

Gabriel sourit, très tenté d'accepter. Nikolaï lui manquait beaucoup. Il avait passé plus de deux ans avec lui presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. C'était lui qui lui avait réappris à marcher, lui qui lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve, lui qui lui avait appris à se défendre. Il lui devait tellement, Nikolaïl était comme un grand frère pour lui, il l'avait protégé, consolé, fait rire... et là ça faisait des semaines qu'il était séparé de lui. Il savait aussi qu'il ne le verrait pas pendant les vacances puisque le russe était en mission et que seul Mikhaïl, en tant que chef des mages de combats, pouvait le contacter, sans parler de son propre travail.

- S'il est d'accord, se serait un grand avantage de l'avoir avec nous à Poudlard, poussa un peu Mitsuaki en sachant que Gabriel rêvait d'avoir de nouveau le mage avec lui. Et même s'il fait un peu semblant de donner des cours parce qu'il n'en a pas envi, il pourrait apprendre des choses utiles aux élèves quand même.

- Très bien, sourit Gabriel. Dîtes lui d'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore, demanda-t-il au russe avec un léger sourire. Mais avec tout ça, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps mon image d'élève moyen à Poudlard, remarqua-t-il.

- De toute manière vous n'aviez pas prévu de tenir cette image éternellement, signala Odilion. C'était juste le temps de voir comment cela se passait.

- Et puis même si vous attirez l'attention de Dumbledore et du ministère en montrant ce que vous valez vraiment, nous serons là pour vous soutenir et vous protéger, remarqua Bastet.

- De tout façon, au rythme où les choses vont, nous serons obligé de nous dévoiler dans peu de temps, remarqua Acsa. Autant que le public apprenne à nous connaître doucement et vous le premier Altesse puisque nos réputations respectives ne sont plus à faire.

Gabriel sourit légèrement, c'est vrai qu'il en avait un peu marre de ce rôle d'adolescent banal moyen qu'il n'était pas. De toute façon, il savait que Nikolaï tenterait de le mettre en avant une fois qu'il serait avec lui, il s'amusait toujours à vanter les mérites de son élève au grand dame de Gabriel qui aimait la discrétion. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si son maître ne remettrait pas James Potter à sa place pour une fois en lui faisant comprendre que ses cours étaient pathétiques et en lui faisant ravaler son orgueil. Il fallait dire que ça le démangeait souvent de le faire lui même. En tout cas avec Nikolaï à Poudlard, il était sûr qu'il y aurait confrontation étant donné qu'il détestait de tout son cœur les Potter et Dumbledore pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Avec cette pensée, il reprit la parole en sachant qu'il devait faire cette mise en garde :

- En tout cas, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'est pas encore temps pour le châtiment des Potter et de Dumbledore alors ne vous attaquez pas à eux au delà d'une certaine limite, dit-il avec autorité.

Il savait que chaque sorcier présent à cette table n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se venger de ses tortionnaires et qu'il valait mieux leur rappeler de ne pas se laisser aller à leur instinct vengeur.

- Quand nous laisserez vous leur donner ce qu'ils méritent ? Demanda Riath l'air de vouloir en découdre.

- Pas tout de suite, répondit Gabriel d'une voix douce, nous ne pourrons pas leur donnez leurs punitions tant que nous nous cacherons et nous n'allons pas nous dévoiler trop tôt pour une simple vengeance. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez lorsque le moment sera venu. Mais en attendant, le monde magique n'a pas besoin de la tempête que ces révélations à propos de leurs stars provoqueraient.

Un léger silence s'installa, chacun repoussant ses idées de vengeance à un peu plus tard. Réfléchissant, Gabriel eut une autre idée :

- J'aimerais que l'on poste quelques combattants dans la forêt interdite au cas où il y aurait une attaque dire d'avoir rapidement quelqu'un en cas de besoin, dit-il en regardant Mikhaïl.

- Je vais prévoir ça mais ne serait-il pas possible de demander aux créatures magiques de poster aussi quelques uns de leurs combattants près de Poudlard ? Répondit le russe. En échange de notre aide il faut bien une compensation.

- Je pense que c'est faisable, annonça Helena. Ces clans sont fiers et s'ils acceptent notre aide, ils donneront quelque chose en échange puisqu'ils ne veulent avoir de dettes envers personne. Et puis ça leur donnera l'occasion de se défouler un peu en cas d'attaque, leurs combattants les plus nerveux ne demandent que ça en ce moment.

- Nous leur en parlerons lorsque nous les verrons, continua Aneesa, mais je pense aussi que s'ils acceptent notre aide, ils accepteront aussi ceci.

- Nous verrons cela avec eux mais il est vrai qu'ils seraient d'une aide précieuse pour la sécurité de l'école, remarqua Gabriel. Et bien sûr nous nous chargerons de la logistique dans ce cas puisqu'il faudra aussi gérer les tensions entre les différentes races.

- Nous nous occuperons de tout les détails vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour cela Altesse, répondit Helena.

- Merci, sourit le jeune homme. Comment réagissent les ministères étrangers à tout cela ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Et bien Voldemort, Fudge et Dumbleodre tentent d'avoir leur soutient. Pour le moment, en général, expliqua Lucius, ils optent pour la neutralité. Certains penchent pour Voldemort, d'autres pour Dumbledore et le ministère anglais. Mais aucun n'a prit fermement position et restent en dehors de tout cela. Ils ne bougeront que si la guerre s'installe vraiment en dehors des frontières anglaises.

- Il faudra donc qu'on la contienne en Angleterre le plus possible et que l'on en termine aussitôt que l'on pourra pour limiter les dégâts, remarqua Gabriel. Dés que l'on aura une occasion d'abattre Voldemort, il faudra la saisir. Dumbledore et le ministère anglais suivront dans la foulée, remarqua le jeune prince. Si la moindre chance se présente, prévenez moi et nous agirons en conséquence.

- À vos ordres, répondirent-ils.

Les discussions dérivèrent ensuite sur les détails des actions à venir et sur des comptes-rendus plus précis des derniers événements. Ils discutèrent aussi de la façon dont-il conviendrait d'agir à Poudlard, définissant le rôle de chaque personne qui irait dans l'école de magie anglaise. Ils préparèrent aussi leurs rencontre prochaine avec les rois des créatures magiques. Ils discutèrent des contacts qu'ils avaient dans les différents gouvernements ainsi que de la façon dont-ils pouvaient influencer tel ou tel personne afin de garder la situation tendue sous contrôle. Ils parlèrent aussi d'Alexeï et de son rôle d'espion. Ainsi les sujets concernant la guerre les occupèrent plusieurs heures encore avant qu'ils ne passent à des débats plus légers sur la vie interne de leur peuple et cela leur prit plusieurs heures encore alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur Brocéliande.

Gabriel n'en pouvait plus lorsqu'ils en eurent terminé et tous le voyaient aisément. Le jeune homme avait besoin de repos après l'agitation de ces derniers jours, le décalage horaire qu'il avait subit et l'énorme dépense de magie qu'il avait faite pour mettre en place l'illusion des Serpentard. D'ailleurs tout les chefs de familles avaient fait en sorte d'abréger le conseil qui n'avait jamais été aussi long. Ils s'inquiétaient pour leur prince. Ils savaient que la vie à Poudlard n'était pas de tout repos et qu'il était très préoccupé par tout ce qu'il se passait. Ils espéraient que ceux qui seraient bientôt avec lui dans l'ancien château de Merlin et des fondateurs pourraient le soulager un peu, l'aider et le protéger au mieux en espérant qu'il ne se passe rien de dangereux.

Au moins, ça serait l'occasion pour eux de remettre un peu Dumbledore et les Potter à leur place sans aller trop loin bien sûr, pour le moment... Et puis ils savaient qu'avoir Nikolaï, Mitsuaki, Adrian, Bastet et les élèves de Salem et Mahotokoro qui étaient devenus ses amis, avec lui, serait d'un réconfort certain pour leur prince. Parce que si Gabriel était très heureux de pouvoir passer tout son temps avec son blond, il s'ennuyait aussi de ceux qui avaient partagé sa vie depuis qu'il était entré à Mahotokoro il y avait plus de deux ans.

Et c'est au bout de presque dix heures de conseil sans interruption qu'ils en terminèrent enfin. Gabriel se leva en s'appuyant sur la table de cristal, un peu engourdis d'être resté si longtemps assit et fut vite imité par tout les autres.

- Donc chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire, dit-il. Nous nous retrouverons pour le conseil de la semaine prochaine, ici, à la même heure, annonça-t-il. Je vous remercie.

Tous s'inclinèrent avec respect et Gabriel s'éloigna de la table, s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il sourit en sentant Naël se relever et venir se coller à son côté, lui offrant son appui comme il en avait l'habitude. Le lion se tenait toujours au plus proche de son maître lorsqu'il était avec lui. Et que Gabriel soit fatigué ou non, Naël lui offrait toujours son soutient. Soit il l'incitait à monter sur son dos, soit il se collait à lui, devenant un soutient plus efficace que sa canne. Souriant, le jeune prince passa un bras au dessus du dos du félin qui lui arrivait à la poitrine et il grattouilla doucement sa peau alors que le lion ronronnait de contentement. Les chefs de familles commencèrent à partir mais quelques-uns restèrent et s'approchèrent de Gabriel qui s'était posté devant les fenêtres.

Le cristal du palais irradiait d'une douce lumière éclairant aussi bien l'intérieur que l'extérieur, plongeant les jardins dans une ambiance magique. Nea, qui était sagement restée sur le dossier du trône, s'envola avec un petit cri et vint se poser avec la délicatesse d'une plume sur l'épaule gauche de son maître. Elle frotta doucement sa tête contre sa joue et Gabriel la caressa en souriant, Naël assit à ses côtés avec Feiwan dormant autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le bruit le bruit des gens sortant de la pièce, il se retourna pour trouver en face de lui son père, Mitsuaki et Mikhaïl. Il leur sourit et tout trois leur rendirent l'expression.

Le russe prit la parole en premier parlant dans sa langue natale en sachant que seul Gabriel le comprendrait, étant le seul à par lui même à parler russe dans cette pièce :

- _Nikolaï m'a demandé de vous dire que vous lui manquiez beaucoup et qu'il était pressé de vous revoir,_ commença-t-il d'une voix plus douce encore qu'à son habitude en étirant un peu plus le sourire de son prince. _Je pense qu'il va être heureux de votre décision de le faire venir à Poudlard. Il aimerait aussi savoir si vous avez bien continué à vous entraîner ?_ Demanda-t-il en ayant l'air de savoir que la question ne servait à rien.

Gabriel ricana doucement. Nikolaï disait toujours qu'un entraînement quotidien était nécessaire pour être un bon mage de combat et il avait toujours astreint son élève à au moins une demi heure, une heure d'entraînement quotidien même quand il était très occupé ou fatigué. Nikolaï était très exigent envers lui et ses entraînements étaient tout sauf simples. Et c'était grâce à cela que Gabriel avait atteint le niveau qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Si son maître se comportait comme un grand frère protecteur la plus part du temps, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa formation, il pouvait être un véritable tortionnaire. Mais Gabriel ne s'en était jamais plaint, au contraire. Grâce à l'exigence de Nikolaï il avait atteint un niveau record en deux ans à peine. Alors bien sûr il n'avait pas dérogé aux consignes de son professeur en matière d'entraînement.

- _Vous pourrez le rassurer,_ répondit-il en russe lui aussi, _j'ai continué à m'entraîner quotidiennement,_ sourit-il en ayant une pensée pour Godric et Salazar qui faisaient d'excellents partenaires. _Dites lui qu'il me manque à moi aussi et que je suis pressé de le voir. Quand doit-il terminer sa mission ?_

- _Il devrait rentrer le jour de votre retour à Poudlard donc je pense qu'il sera à l'école le lendemain de la rentrée. Je suis sûr que cela va beaucoup l'amuser,_ remarqua Mikhaïl.

- _C'est vrai. Il va y avoir du spectacle je pense, le connaissant,_ rigola Gabriel. _Mais de toute manière, les choses doivent bouger et quelque part, Dumbledore a peut-être signé sa propre perte avec l'organisation de cet événement,_ remarqua-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

- J_e suis tout à fait d'accord. Promettez moi de faire attention à vous et promettez moi de m'appelez __si vous en avez besoin, même pour ce que vous jugez être une broutille._

- _Je le ferais Mikhaïl, c'est promis,_ répondit Gabriel en sachant qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

- _Dans ce cas, à la semaine prochaine votre Altesse,_ termina le russe en s'inclinant.

- _À la semaine prochaine,_ salua le jeune prince.

Le chef des mages de combat se releva, salua d'un signe de tête Lucius et Mitsuaki avant de faire demi tour et de s'en aller. Gabriel le regarda partir, il devait aussi beaucoup à cet homme. C'était lui qui avait parfait sa formation de mage de combat et c'était lui aussi qui lui avait apprit à s'endurcir mentalement. Mitsuaki l'avait aidé à se reconstruire et à évoluer mais Mikhaïl l'avait endurcit sans le priver de ses émotions, au contraire. Il lui avait apprit à paraître être aussi froid que la glace sans l'être véritablement. Il lui avait apprit à être un chef et un combattant dans sa tête. C'était grâce à lui s'il arrivait aujourd'hui à être le prince qu'il était. Gabriel se tourna ensuite vers Mitsuaki et ce fut cette fois en japonais que se fit la discussion :

- _Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué ?_ Demanda l'homme.

- _Ça va ne vous en faîtes pas et je pourrais vous retourner la question, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir passé la journée ici sans interruption,_ remarqua-t-il avec le sourire.

Mitsuaki sourit doucement.

- _Venez vous toujours à Mahatokoro pendant les vacances ?_

- _Oui, je vais avoir pas mal de travail jusqu'à Noël donc peut-être juste après si cela vous convient ?_

- _Tout à fait. Même si les élèves sont en vacances, ils sont tous restés à l'école. Les élèves de première et deuxième année ne vous connaissent pas mais tout les autres seront ravi de vous revoir surtout Kei. Vous lui manquez beaucoup._

- _Il me manque aussi, énormément,_ souffla Gabriel.

- _Il sera sûrement du voyage pour Poudlard,_ remarqua Mitsuaki.

- _Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non,_ soupira le jeune prince inquiet.

- _Ne vous en faîte pas, il est le meilleur élève de Mahotokoro, vous le savez. Il sait se défendre. Son maître dit qu'il est l'un des plus doué de sa génération. Si lui ne peut pas vous accompagner alors autant laisser tout nos élèves dans nos écoles,_ signala le japonais en ricanant.

- _C'est vrai, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter pour lui,_ sourit Gabriel.

- _Comment s'entent-il avec Draco ?_ Demanda le directeur.

- _Ils se sont rencontré à mon dernier anniversaire,_ raconta l'adolescent. _Ils se sont d'abord regardés en chien de faïence, j'ai même cru qu'ils allaient se battre mais finalement, ils se sont enfermés dans un salon et ils ont discuté pendant une bonne heure. Quand ils sont ressortis, ils étaient pour ainsi dire amis, mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir ce qu'ils se sont dis mais ils s'entendaient __parfaitement ensuite._

- _Tout vas bien alors,_ sourit le Mitsuaki.

- _Oui, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'ils ne s'étaient pas entendu._

- _Je suis sûr qu'ils ont fait un effort pour vous,_ souligna l'homme.

- _Je m'en doute bien et je suis bien content qu'ils l'aient fait. Il y a eu le même manège avec Mahes mais je pense qu'ils sont tout les trois amis maintenant. _

- _C'est bien. Resterez vous longtemps au Japon ?_

- _Je viendrais le vingt six, après Noël donc mercredi. Pourrais-je rester jusqu'au prochain conseil ? Mahotokoro me manque._

- _Bien sûr,_ répondit Mitsuaki. _Draco viendra-t-il avec vous ?_

- _Je vais lui demander mais je ne pense pas. Il ne parle pas un mot de japonais et il voudra sûrement rester avec les Serpentard, ils ont besoin de soutient en ce moment. _

- _Je vous préparerais des appartements. Vous pourrez vous reposer pendant votre séjour._

- _Oh je ne pense pas avoir le temps de me reposer même à Mahotokoro._

- _Nous ferons en sorte que vous ayez ce temps ? Vous devez penser un peu à vous. _

Gabriel lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il pensait à son peuple, à la guerre, mais pas à lui. Par contre, il se doutait qu'il pouvait compter sur son entourage pour le faire à sa place.

- _Je vous revois mercredi alors ?_

- _Oui. Voulez vous que je vienne vous chercher ?_

- _Non, ne vous dérangez pas. Je prendrais un portoloin, j'arriverais sûrement dans la soirée._

- _D'accord, je vous attendrais alors,_ répondit le japonais en souriant. _Au revoir votre Altesse,_ termina-t-il en s'inclinant.

- _Au revoir Mitsuaki._

Le directeur de Mahotokoro s'en alla alors laissant le père et le fils ensemble. Gabriel soupira, fatigué et Lucius passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

- Rentrons à Idylle et allons manger et nous reposer, je crois que nous l'avons bien mérité, dit-il en souriant doucement.

- Oui allons-y.

Ils sortirent alors, le palais de cristal cessant d'irradier de lumière une fois le prince ressorti. Les étoiles brillaient mais il faisait froid, le vent d'hiver s'infiltrant partout. Lucius lança un sort de réchauffe sur leur vêtements et ils marchèrent entre les arbres, Naël ayant presque forcé son maître à grimper dans sur son dos. Ils atteignirent finalement la lisière de la forêt, à l'orée des barrières magique. Le blond les fit alors transplaner et ils réapparurent dans le hall du manoir Idylle. La musique d'accueil résonna alors. Lucius lança un tempus et s'aperçut alors qu'il était un peu plus de dix neuf heure.

- Tout le monde doit déjà être à table, remarqua-t-il. Allons nous changer et nous les rejoindrons, proposa-t-il.

Gabriel approuva et ils se remirent en route vers leurs appartements se situant côte à côte l'un de l'autre. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin et rapidement, Naël entrait dans les appartements réservés à son maître, poussant la porte de son museau. Gabriel descendit de son dos et passa quelques minutes à câliner ses trois familiers. Il leur demanda ensuite de rester sagement dans la chambre et de ne pas se balader dans le manoir. Il alla ensuite dans le dressing et se changea. Il rangea soigneusement ses riches robes, enleva ses bijoux et détacha ses cheveux. Il passa ensuite un jean bleu et une simple chemise blanche qui recouvrit ses brassards. Il mit une paire de basket noires et attacha ses cheveux en catogan. Il s'étira ensuite, bien plus à l'aise. Il attrapa la canne dont-il se servait tout les jours et sorti retrouvant son père qui l'attendait dans le couloir, lui aussi changé.

De son côté, Draco avait passé la journée avec les Serpentard. Ils avaient visité plus longuement le manoir qui était désormais leur nouvelle maison. Ils avaient même passé l'après midi au terrain de quidditch. Il faisait beau et une partie avait rapidement été lancée permettant à tout les verts et argents de se détendre enfin. Ils s'étaient baladés dans le domaine et la journée était passée relativement vite. Leur du repas du soir était arrivé et Draco commençait à se demander quand Gabriel et son père rentreraient. Le conseil durait en longueur et il se doutait que cela ne devait pas être bon signe. Il soupira de contentement en entendant la musique de bienvenu : ils étaient rentrés. Il resta cependant à table et attendit patiemment.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Gabriel et Lucius passent la porte. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux et les Serpentard saluèrent leur ami de vive voix. Le jeune prince empêcha les Myrdiaël de se lever pour le saluer d'un discret signe de main et se dirigea vers sa place comme son père. Les Myrdiaël le saluèrent tout de même de respectueux signes de tête sur son passage et les enfant agitèrent les mains dans sa direction. Il leur sourit et alla s'asseoir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il sente la main de Draco se poser sur sa cuisse. Passant une main sous la table, il glissa ses doigts entre les siens et le blond les serra doucement. Le jeune prince soupira d'aise et regarda son petit ami avec douceur, oubliant un instant ses problèmes en se perdant dans ses yeux. Il se détendit et commença son repas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors alors, j'avais beaucoup rit en lisant des review qui me disaient : « j'aimerais trop voir Nikolaï débarquer à Poudlard et faire ceci et cela..., mais se serait trop beau. » et moi dans ma tête je me disais « T'inquiète ça arrive, c'est prévu ». Et bien voilà, vous l'avez demandé, vous l'avez rêvé et bien vous allez l'avoir ! Nikolaï à Poudlard. Et franchement ça va être beau ! Depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic j'ai imaginé le moment où Nikolaï débarquerait à Poudlard et depuis que j'ai commencé j'étais pressé d'arriver à ce moment. Et comme vous l'avez vu, il n'y aura pas que Nikolaï, à vous d'imaginer ce que ça peu donner...

Maintenant, vous voyez aussi sûrement comment je vais m'y prendre pour ridiculiser les Potter. Et vous devinerez aussi que les choses vont s'accélérer à partir de la rentrée des vacances à Poudlard. Vous m'aviez aussi demandé si on verrait les amis de Gabriel des autres écoles, et bien c'est l'occasion alors bien sûr, vous les verrez dans cet échanges scolaire. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de découvrir un peu plus ce que Gaby à fait pendant ses deux ans de remise sur pieds. On verra beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

Je tiens quand même à vous prévenir qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres sur les vacances de Noël parce qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses pendant celles-ci, alors il va falloir attendre un peu pour la rentrée mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il y aura de l'action à partir de là.

Autre chose avant de vous en aller, j'ai une petite question pour vous : trouvez vous qu'il y a trop de description ? C'est un sujet qui reviens souvent dans vos review mais vous n'êtes absolument pas d'accord les uns avec les autres. Certains me disent qu'il y en à trop. D'autres me disent qu'il n'y en a pas assez. D'autres encore disent que c'est génial parce que l'on peut bien visualiser les environnement et les lieux et d'autres me disent que ça les ennuis. Votre avis ?

Je sais que parfois ça peut-être un peu barbant, il y en avait beaucoup dans le dernier chapitre par exemple mais bon, vous n'aimez pas pouvoir visualiser les lieux comme si vous y étiez, voir comment les personnages sont, comment ils sont habillé. Vous n'aimez pas pouvoir aller jusqu'à visualiser les jeux de lumière dans la fourrure de Naël par exemple. Enfin, je veux dire en gros : n'aimez vous pas rentrer vraiment dans l'histoire au point d'avoir l'impression d'y être en personne ? Pour cela les descriptions sont indispensables. Moi, je déteste les textes où l'auteur ne décrit rien ou presque. On ne peut pas visualiser l'ambiance, les lieux, le contexte. La description, c'est quand même une partie intégrante des histoires, non ? Pour ceux qui me disent qu'il y en a trop, est-ce c'est vraiment objectif ou bien vous êtes trop pressé de savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Ma sœur qui lit tout mes texte à eu cette réaction. Elle m'a d'abord dit : « il y en a trop » et puis un peu après avoir lu elle m'a dit : « en faite non, c'était très bien mais je suis vraiment pressé de voir ce qu'il se passe ensuite et du coup ça m'a un peu saoulé ». Et maintenant qu'elle a la suite et qu'elle relis ces chapitres « saoulant » sans s'exciter pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer, elle les trouve très bien et très beau. Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse tranquille. Ah non, une petite review d'abord (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau tout mignon). À plus ! Audragon.


End file.
